


Shades

by BananaAeon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 222,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaAeon/pseuds/BananaAeon
Summary: There are many definitions of the word shade. All of them reside in darkness. The White Chapter





	1. Dive

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I am just a lowly writer making zero profit off of this.

Chapter 1- Dive

"We stand in awe of what can not be understood..."

Ichigo Kurosaki, seemingly normal fifteen-year-old youth, with bright orange hair, sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and balled his fists.

"What I would do to be normal..." he says aloud, to no one. Kurosaki Ichigo can see spirits, and this is something that he hates about him.

Well, to be more specific, Ichigo hates a lot of things about himself, but this one is the one that hurts the most. He never asked to see spirits, but here they are.

He also never asked his mother to die prematurely, but that's another issue...

Groaning, Ichigo stuffed a pillow over his face.

"Those feelings again..." he said, muffled by the pillow. That's another thing that he hated. How every thought would drift back to her...

"Maybe I need a girlfriend," he said, jokingly, tossing the pillow away. He was quite aware of his delinquent status, from the fact that he carried bright orange hair, giving the appearance that he bleached his hair, and he loved it. School was less of a hassle when no one was on your back. His small group of friends aside, not many dared to speak to the "fearsome and brutal Kurosaki"...

Putting on his headphones, he paused he heard a groan. He narrowed his eyes, shifted the headphones onto his neck, and looked out the window, to see a...person, crawling across the street, bleeding out. Ichigo chuckled at the sight.

"Hey!" he shouted, "What's going on?" The person in the black get ignored him.

"You can hear me," Ichigo shouted. The girl looked around, confused.

"If you are going to die, can it please not be in front of my house. Thank, in advance," The girl looked up into the window, bewildered.

"Don't give me that shocked look. What will my sisters think, traumatized by a bloody corpse in our front yard?"

"You...You can see me?" she said, shocked. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, then snapped his fingers.

"Ah, so you are a spirit..." he said, calmly, "I see. Well...What's going on?"

"Can you help me?" she groaned. Ichigo tilted his head.

"And get blood over my clothes?" Ichigo said, flatly, "I'll rather not." The girl's purple eyes widened in shock, prompting a chuckle from the orange haired man.

"I'm kidding. I'll be down there in a sec," he said, smirking, "But seriously, don't bleed on me. Do not think for a second that I won't drop you back onto the pavement..."

* * *

Looking into the TV screen, with a half awake, bored expression, Kurosaki Karin, younger sister of Kurosaki Ichigo, sat, when her brother swept past her, zipping up his thin jacket. She rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you going, this late at night?" she asked. Ichigo looked back at her, with a stoic face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked, checking the clock, revealing that it was nearly eleven o'clock. Karin glared at him.

"Don't change the subject, Ichigo," she snapped back.

"Nii-san," he said, not looking at her.

"Ichigo..." she said.

"Go to bed."

"Yuzu is taking a bath!" she suddenly said, "I'm allowed to stay up as long as she is, right?" What a childish game she was playing at.

"Fine," he said, scooping up his keys, "I'm going out. Be back in a second." And with that, Ichigo left Karin, confused.

* * *

The bleeding lady crawled quite a distance, but in the end, she simply ran out of steam. Ichigo could have just left her, to die, and wither away, back to the pointless, nonexistent life she used to live, but that would be mean. And apparently, Kurosaki Ichigo isn't mean.

Or at least that's what Inoue thought. One is better than zero, eh?

"You better be grateful," Ichigo said, flatly to the girl, who merely rolled onto her back, "I don't help random strangers."

"Thank you..." she whispered, exhausted, "I'll be better soon." Ichigo then cracked his fingers and prepared to lift the girl.

"Up we go!" he said, clutching a fistful of hair. The girl cried out in agony.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screamed. Ichigo tilted his head away from her.

"How rude," he said, "Is this how you show your gratitude?"

"Stop this! It hurts!"

"Well, on the bright side, you are probably the lightest twelve-year-old boy I have ever picked up," Ichigo said, with a grin.

"I'm not twelve! Or a boy!"

"Sorry. What I meant to say was that you are the lightest eleven-year-old girl that I have ever picked up." The girl squirmed in his grasped, but to no avail.

Then time seemed to stop, as a roar was heard.

"Oh no..." she said, timidly, "We have to leave."

"Is this what hurt you?" Ichigo said, lifting the girl to his eye level. The girl nodded to the best of her ability.

"Alright," he said, smiling, "Let's see this thing." The girl's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy!?" she said, "You can't fight the Hollow! You don't have any powers!" A streetlamp was tossed twenty feet behind the two, and a beast with four legs appeared, wearing a bone mask. The yellow eyes, illuminated in the darkness. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Holy shit, this thing is ugly," he said, dropping the girl in black. She connected with the pavement, with a solid thud.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Oops," Ichigo said, feigning care, "You slipped right out of my grasp." The Hollow roared again and fired a thin beam, which Ichigo dodged, by tilting his head, no expression of fear on his face.

"Bakudo number one! Sai!" the girl shouted, and the Hollow froze.

"W-What's going on!" it screeched.

"It speaks!" Ichigo shouted, excitedly. The girl looked at the orange haired youth.

"Well, I'll guess this is where we part ways," Ichigo said, "Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Wait!" the girl shouted, "The Hollow won't just kill me! It'll kill you, and your entire family!"

"Damn straight I will!" the beast roared, "Free me!" Ichigo turned back around.

"And what do I have to do?" he asked, annoyed. The girl clutched her sword, then slid it over to him.

"My sword..." she said, unsteady, "Just unsheathe it, and impale it into your heart..."

"Goodbye," Ichigo said, walking away.

"Please!" Ichigo sighed, then walked back to the sword.

"Fine, fine...If I die, I will find you, and I will make your life a living Hell..." he said, bending over to pick up the sword. With no regard to the sheath, he flicked the sword out, aimed it at his heart, and plunged it deep.

Then came an explosion. The Hollow laughed, then erupted from his trap.

"Foolish Shinigami!" the Hollow shouted, cackling in laughter, "Now you will die by my hand!" With great force, the Hollow threw his claws at the girl.

And felt it stop.

Ichigo rejected the attack, without putting up a guard himself. Then he jumped up to the beast, and swung his massive blade, cleaving the Hollow's head in half. Then he started to laugh.

"So someone trained to do this couldn't beat this thing that I felled in one great swing of my sword," he said, darkly, "Maybe I should have let you die..." The girl's eyes were wide, in shock.

'His Zanpakuto is massive...' she thought, bewildered, 'What the hell is this boy?'

"Now, where's my body? I want to go to sleep..."

* * *

"Dive" by Nirvana

Author's Note: Just a warning. Several of the established characters are going to be changed a little, as is a little of the established canon.

 

Also, each chapter title will hold a musical reference. Find the musical reference, and include it in your review. If you want.


	2. Vasoline

Chapter 2 – Vasoline

A young, bright, and beautiful girl wakes up, with waist length auburn hair on an uneventful Wednesday morning, with plenty of vigor, excited on what this new day could hold.

Unfortunate for her, she also awoke thirty minutes late and was in danger of being late.

"Oh no!" she cried, throwing on her uniform, and putting a piece of bread in the toaster. She had a great breakfast, planned out and everything. And what's worst is that now, she would have to replace her beloved alarm clock...

It was just one of those mornings, in the household of Inoue Orihime.

* * *

It was even pure luck or pure awesome, but Ichigo knew that he was gifted. The Hollow raped and pillaged several houses and businesses, but the Kurosaki household was completely untouched.

"Great..." Ichigo said, sitting up in his bed when his door burst open.

"ICHI~GOOOOOO!" his father cried, leaping into the room. With narrowed eyes, Ichigo jumped out of his bed and repealed the attack.

"No sell," Ichigo said, in English, before throwing his father into a wall.

"Good job son!" Kurosaki Isshin said, flashing the thumbs up sign, "You gotten better! One day, you may even be able to challenge for the head of the Kurosaki family."

"No thanks," Ichigo said, grabbing his school uniform, "I'll rather be sane."

"Ichi-nii," Karin said, "Breakfast is done. Hurry up with the bathroom."

"Don't rush me, Karin," he said, "You know that won't end well." Karin rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs. Ichigo smiled at his early morning victory.

"God, today is going to be a good day."

* * *

"Onii-san, what kind of sauce do you want for your eggs and rice?" Kurosaki Yuzu asked, holding a bottle of Worcestershire and soy sauce up. Ichigo pointed toward the soy sauce, and Yuzu placed it on the table. Ichigo spun his chopsticks and dug in.

He felt as if the day was going to take a sharp turn toward the worse, but that did not bother him.

"Thank you for the meal, Yuzu," Ichigo said, slinging his bag's strap over his chest.

"Onii-san!" Yuzu shouted, "I'll see you after school!" Ichigo smiled, opening the front door.

"You will."

* * *

"Last night will never happen again..." Ichigo said to himself. Looking at the deep scars in the earth, caused by the Hollow attack. As strange and awesome the encounter was, the interruption cost him several hours of beautiful sleep, and that was bad.

Of course, the female spirit that was injured disappeared pretty much when the Hollow was killed, but that was probably for the best, seeing that she was pretty useless. Where she went, what does it matter to him.

He would never see her again, anyway...

"Ichigo! You gotta go with me!" Asano Keigo, one of Ichigo's best friends, shouted, "You haven't been much time with me or Mizuiro!"

"I haven't been spending that much time with you because I have a job," Ichigo said, taking a sip out of his can of coffee.

"Not today!" Keigo retorted.

"How do you know?"

"You told us a couple of days ago!" Ichigo eyes twitched.

"...I'll think about it..."

"That's what you said last time!"

"..." Ichigo sat back, defeated, "If nothing else comes up, I'll hang out with you..." Keigo smiled and pumped his fist in celebration. Kojima Mizuiro, the other half of the party that followed Ichigo around, took a chair and snapped his cell phone shut.

"Morning, Ichigo," he said. Ichigo grunted as a replied.

"I see you're in a cheery mood," Mizuiro said. Ichigo grunted again.

"I'm always in a cheery mood. Can't you tell?"

"No, I can't."

"Ah." Ichigo sighed. Mizuiro chuckled.

"I heard we have a new student today," he said.

"I hope it's a girl!" Keigo shouted. Ichigo rose his eyes.

Arisawa Tatsuki walked into the classroom, and Ichigo turned his head.

"Hello Arisawa..." he said, "Where's your little friend?" Tatsuki glared at him.

"She didn't swing by," she said, "She'll be here a little late..." As if on a waiting call, Inoue Orihime burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Look's who's a little late," Ichigo said, with a smirk. Orihime snapped back and looked at Ichigo.

"Ah...s-sorry Kurosaki-kun!" she squeaked. Ichigo chuckled.

"First, I'm not the teacher, so you don't have to apologize. Second, you're not late."

"Oh..." she muttered, looking down, and blushing furiously, "Ah...Good morning, Kurosaki-kun..."

"Good morning, Inoue." With a bell, shortly after, the class had begun, as Ochi Misato, the teacher, walks in, and snapped her black notebook against her desk.

"Good morning, class!" she said, excitedly, "Today, we have a new student!"

"Yay," Ichigo said, flatly. Ochi-sensei ignored the remark, sliding open the door to allow her in. Ichigo looked up, and groaned internally, as she wrote her name on the chalkboard.

"Hello," she said, brightly, "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm pleased to be joining your class." Murmurs of "Oohs" and "Ahs" were heard, from the various male populace of the classroom. Ichigo sat back in his chair.

"Okay, then," Ochi-sensei said, "You can sit at the desk next to our rude orange friend." Ichigo shifted his eyes, opened his mouth, and prepared to offer a simple rebuttal that Rukia could not sit next to him because there was already a student sitting there before he decided to do something he hadn't done before since the school year began.

He decided to look to the seat to the right of him. And look at that, no one presided in the seat. Ichigo blinked.

"How did I not notice that before?" he asked himself. Rukia, with a bright smile, sat down and turned to the orange haired young man.

"Hello," she said, "What's your name?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Oda Nobakatsu, son of Oda Nobunaga," he said, drily. Rukia blinked. Ichigo noticed the confusion in her eyes and smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said, with false enthusiasm, "I get so nervous around new students...My actual name is Ryuujin Shoukyaku. My name is so unbelievable, that I don't like sharing it..."

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked, glaring at him.

"Ichigo! Are you harassing our new student!?" Ochi-sensei shouted, getting the attention of the boy.

"No, I'm not doing anything wrong..." Ichigo said, with a small smirk on his face. Ochi-sensei glared at him.

"You're doing the name thing again..." she said, "Rukia, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And this is why you don't have a boyfriend, Sensei..." Ichigo said, flatly. Ochi-sensei slammed her fist into her desk.

"And how do you know that!?" she growled. Ichigo smirked.

"The signs are all there, Sensei," he said, smugly, "You've been rather irritable lately. Has there been something missing in your life?..." Ochi-sensei nearly burst a blood vessel.

"...D-Do you want detention, or something?" she said, furious.

"Actually, I would very much like to avoid that."

"Then shut up..." Ichigo flashed her the "O.K" sign, and that was the end of that.

* * *

"I'm not helping you again..." Ichigo said, trying, and failing, to outpace the short female.

"But you must!" Rukia said, "You have to fight the Hollows!"

"Why?" he retorted. Rukia paused.

"You're the only one with the power to fight them!"

"And I don't care..."

"But then the Soul Society will become suspicious..." she pleaded, her voice carrying a tone of despair.

"And again, I don't care,"

"What if I told you that you could protect now only the spirits, but your friends too?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"First, I don't give a rat's ass about these spirits that have made my life suck for fifteen years. Second, I'm pretty damn confident that my friends are safe, thank you very much. Third, if you ever try that bullshit again, I will snap your neck in half. Now get out of here. You're wasting my lunch hour," he said, darkly. Rukia sighed.

"What about your life?" she said.

"I already told you, my life is unimportant."

"What can I do to make you go ahead with this?" Ichigo pondered.

"...I don't know..." he said, "What would you have me doing anyway?" Rukia jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden change in Ichigo's position.

"Um, you would kill Hollows and train a little," she said. Ichigo shook his head.

"How bout we cut out training..."

"But you...Okay..." she said, seceding her play. She knew she couldn't win.

"ICHIGO!" Keigo shouted, practically falling down the stairs, "Why didn't you...Oh...I see..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"So Ichigo, already hitting on the new girl..." Mizuiro said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you think I'm attracted to girls who look like twelve-year-old boys, you would be extremely mistaken," Ichigo said. Rukia's eye twitched.

"I do not!" she shouted.

"Whatever you say," Ichigo said, "Introduce yourself to my friends, you poor homeless girl. I'm going to enjoy my lunch."

"H-Homeless?" she said, shocked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yes. Homeless. One without a home, as they say..." With one last wave, Ichigo strolled off, bento box underneath his arm, leaving the bewildered girl, with two boys asking her about her situation.

* * *

"You were kidding about the homeless thing, right?" Rukia asked, as she threw another straight pitch, which Ichigo did not offer at.

"I wasn't," he said, bluntly, "You don't have a home. Thus, that makes you a member of the homeless community."

"Why can't I stay at your house!?" she shouted. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No," he said, "First, where the hell are you going to sleep? Second, how is my family supposed to meet you?"

"You can introduce me to them..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA-no."

"Why!?"

"Then they will think that we're dating, and dating someone as unimpressive as you would hurt my own self-respect and self-value. I take great pride in my low social standing."

"Really?" Rukia deadpanned, throwing another pitch. Still no swing came from Ichigo.

"Nah. But honestly, it's not worth it."

"Then sneak me in. Then you won't have to introduce me to your family." Ichigo paused, then smiled.

"...You hussy," he said, "You just want my body. I bet that monster wasn't even real." Rukia blinked.

"W-What!?" She quickly tried to divert the conversation away, with another pitch, but Ichigo was not buying it.

"Admit it," he said, "No need to be shy. I won't judge you that badly."

"Why won't you swing that bat!" Rukia cried.

"Because I don't know what I should be doing."

"Swing at the Hollow heads!"

"Sounds complicated. Is there a way to tell the difference?"

"Yes actually!" she said, with a bright smile, "On the balls, there are faces and there are other body parts. You want to hit the faces, okay... " Ichigo narrowed his eyes, examined both of the drawings, then looked back up at Rukia.

"They're both identical," he said, flatly.

"What!? No, they are not!"

"Yes, they are. Quit being blind."

"Kurosaki-kun?" a soft, peaceful voice rang from behind the orange haired young man.

"Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo said, turning to face the young woman.

"Oh, I was just coming back from the grocery store, and I was just surprised to see you," she said, "I didn't know you come to this park."

"I don't," he said, "But this brat had to go all the way out here." Orihime stood on her toes, and saw Rukia, standing.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san," she said, brightly. For an instant, Rukia forgot where she was, and blurted out an uncouth, "Who are you?" Ichigo glared at the shorter female.

"Inoue Orihime. From our class, Kuchiki," he said, flatly. Rukia perked up.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you," Rukia said, sugaring up her tone, "I'm honored to meet you."

"Eh, so am I," Orihime said, nervously. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Then he noticed the bandaged, wrapped tightly around her shoulder.

"So...What's up with the arm?" Ichigo asked. Orihime perked up.

"Oh, I was just hit by a car last night!" she said, happily. Ichigo tilted his head, slightly."

"Really?" he said, "That seems a little serious. Don't you think you need medical attention?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said, "It didn't hurt that much in school today."

"Well...That's good..." He noticed the bruise on her leg. Then he smirked.

"My, my, that is one gnarly gash on your leg, Inoue," Ichigo said, coming to a knee, "Are you sure that you don't need medical attention?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" she said, blush intensifying, "It probably happened last night! It doesn't hurt that much!" Ichigo took a firm grasp of the leg, provoking a shrill gasp, and the raising of a Rukia's eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Even in my lack of medical knowledge, I can see that this is a serious injury? Are you sure that you don't need to go see my dad?"

"I-I-I probably c-couldn't afford it!" she squealed, hiding behind her hands.

"It would be on the house."

"I'm sure, Kurosaki-kun..." Upon noticing that her face was as red as a tomato, Ichigo decided that his little game was over, and released his grip.

Okay, Inoue," he said, "If you say so..." Inoue gathered her groceries, clumsily, and bowed slightly.

"Ah, I'll see you tomorrow..." she said, trying to keep her mind from dancing around.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Ah, y-you don't have t-to bother!"

"It's not a bother." Ichigo looked back at Rukia, who was surprisingly quiet, "It's no problem. Let me walk you home."

"Oh, it's f-fine!" Orihime stammered, trying to calm.

"Hmm...Okay...See you tomorrow..."

"Ah, and goodbye, Kuchiki-san!"

"Oh, thank you for your company!" Rukia said, sweetly. And with that, Orihime took her departure. Ichigo sighed.

"It seems like she has a new injury every day," he said, "Maybe she should be the one living in a clinic..." Rukia grinned.

"You like her," she said, poking Ichigo in the neck.

"What?"

"Someone has a little crush on the classroom beauty. Don't lie to me," she said, walking away from Ichigo.

"I don't have a crush on Inoue," he said.

"Sure you do, playing touchy feely with her. You perv. I can't believe you." Ichigo smiled.

"While, I can admit that I was a little personal with the contact, I can guarantee that I don't have a crush on Inoue."

"Well, do you at least find her attractive?"

"Kuchiki, there is not a man on this earth that will deny Inoue's beauty," he said, as his watch starting beeping.

"And, look at that, it's time for me to grace you with my exit."

"Where do you think that you're going?"

"None of your business. My friends have just gotten out of cram school, so I'm due to hanging out with them."

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I also didn't want to hang out with you, and look where we're at now..." Rukia glared at him, which Ichigo laughed at.

"When you pout, you look like a four-year-old," he said.

"You still have to train. And don't you have any other insults?"

"Yeah...About that...Your method of training is stupid so...Fuck your training," Ichigo said, flipping his bat, grabbing his backpack, and walking away.

"Come back here!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo replied by putting on his headphones. Rukia stomped the ground, to no avail.

* * *

In actuality, hanging out with Keigo and Mizuiro wasn't that bad. In fact, he really didn't mind doing so. But, all of those wasted study hours...

Ichigo sighed, drying his hair, before putting on a fresh t-shirt. He felt a tremor, quaking in the halls of his mind.

"Probably nothing..." he said, before opening the door, only to see his sister, Yuzu, standing.

"Hey Yuzu," he said, "You can have the bathroom now if that's what you want." Yuzu gasped.

"You already took your bath!" she shouted. Ichigo nodded.

"I wanted to take one with you!" she shouted. Ichigo sighed.

"Yuzu, you're eleven. You can take baths by yourself," Ichigo retorted.

"But we haven't spent that much time together..."

"But a bath together? Yuzu, as a high schooler, you don't know how unbelievably creepy it is to take baths with you younger siblings."

"But we're siblings! It doesn't matter!" Ichigo facepalmed a sigh.

"...Tomorrow, we'll do something," Ichigo said, "Just you and me. But not a bath, okay?" Yuzu's face lit up.

"Really?" she squealed. Ichigo, again, nodded.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, "You better not forget!" She then ran off, into her and her sister's room. Ichigo sighed and walked up to his room.

Out of all the negatives he had, chalked up on his big ol' board of Ichigo failures, his relationship with his sisters was not one. Kinda.

They were close. Too close. Ichigo tried to push them away, but they came back, clinging to his hip, and there was not anything Ichigo could do about it.

"This isn't going to work," he said. He knew that he was going to end up taking a bath with Yuzu eventually, and he dreaded it, but that was that. And he was going to have to choke up to the ladle, and accept that.

"God, I am such a pushover..." he said, sweeping his hand through his hair, "I guess I can get my clothes out before I go to bed..." Ichigo walked over to his closet, grabbed the handle, and pulled it open. And when the door opened, his face fell into a deep, dark frown.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" he asked, a surprised Rukia, decked out in a pair of pajamas. More specifically, Yuzu's pajamas...

'First, stealing my closet. Now, stealing my sister's clothes. How far will you go?'

"We have to remain close together," Rukia said, "If a Hollow attacks, I need to be here, so you can kill it." Ichigo blinked.

"I'm going to ask again, this time much slower, so you can hear me. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Closet." Rukia blanched.

"Um...What else-"

"Come here..." Ichigo said as he opened his window.

"Why?"

"You're leaving. Now. And this is the best way out," he said, "Don't worry. I'll let you keep the clothes."

"I can't leave! Who's going to make sure to you attend your duties!?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care. You got to go." As soon as he finished, Rukia's cell phone blared loudly, attracting the attention of the room. Before Rukia got the chance to check it, Ichigo snatched the phone out of her hand, at looked at the screen. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Hurry up," he growled, tossing her phone back. Rukia fumbled the catch-up, trying to put her fingerless glove on.

"Wait up! What's the worry anyway!?" Rukia asked.

"Just do it!" Ichigo shouted back, deeply.

Oh, what a night it had turned out to be...

* * *

"Are you stupid!?" Tatsuki shouted at her busty friend, "You had him all wrapped up, and you let him go!"

"How rude," Orihime said, "I'm not stupid. And besides, he was with Kuchiki-san..."

"More reason to take him!"

"But that would have been rude to Kuchiki-san!" Orihime whined. Tatsuki sighed.

"Do you even know why he was with her?" she asked. Orihime shook her head.

"I heard that Kuchiki-san was homeless...Do you think he was trying to lift her spirits?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know where you get this impression of Ichigo from..." she said, "The Ichigo I know would never do such a thing."

"So you say."

"So I know." A loud cry was heard from outside the tiny apartment.

"What was that?" Tatsuki said, looking out the window. Orihime shrugged. Tatsuki shook her head.

"Maybe it's time for you find a better neighborhood..." Tatsuki suggested. Orihime gasped.

"But I can't leave! This is me and Sora's apartment!" she said, "I don't think he'd like it if I just moved away!"

"Orihime..." she said, before a loud crashed was heard, and Orihime's body slammed into the ground.

* * *

"Do you even know where you're going!?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo ignored, kicking off another rooftop.

"Why are you in such a hurry!?" Ichigo dipped down onto a street and took Rukia off of his back.

"Eh...Why are we here?" she asked, "We're not close." Ichigo nodded, before taking off into a sprint. Rukia's eyes widened.

"Wait! Get back here!" Ichigo, again, ignored her and turned the corner.

"Finally..." he said, holding a small smirk.

* * *

"Orihime!" Tatsuki cried, before finding herself flying into a wall. Orihime opened, slightly, only to find Tatsuki unconscious against a wall, herself, sitting on another wall, with a chain protruding from her chest, connecting herself to a bloody body on the ground, and a monster, hovering over her.

"Now Orihime, it is time for you to return to me!" the beast shouted, and Orihime looked up.

"How...How do you know my name?" she asked. The monster narrowed its beady red eyes and growled.

"Of course, you would have forgotten about me..." it said, drawing back its large claws, "But we'll be together! We'll be together forever!" Orihime closed her eyes, in fear of what to come.

She expected it to be quick, but the pain she dreaded never came. Instead, the sound of metal ringing filled her ears, as she reluctantly opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo, standing over her, dressed in a pure black kimono.

"Kurosaki-kun," she said, quietly. Ichigo deflected the claws, then formed his stance.

"If you want to hurt Inoue, he said, "Then you are going to have to go through me!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" she said, much loudly this time, "Oh, I wonder if this is a dream...How did you get here? What's with the sword?" Ichigo looked back at her before his eyes widened.

"HEHEHEHEH!" the Hollow cackled, "Kurosaki! You pest! If you didn't exist, she would have never forgotten me!" Ichigo looked at Orihime, who was against the wall, and the bloody figure, beside the Hollow's tail, and figure that they were the same. Then he looked at the Hollow's face.

"S-Sora?" Orihime whimpered. The Hollow laughed again.

"So, you remembered!" the Hollow screamed, "Well it's too late!" He swiped his large hand at her, but Ichigo stabbed his sword through his wrist, and with mighty force, pulled the entire arm off. The Hollow roared in agony.

"You will not lay a single finger on Inoue," he said, gravely, before jumping into the air. The Hollow screamed, before firing a cero, which, despite being for Ichigo, was much more likely to harm Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted, before kicking off of the ceiling, and landing in front of Tatsuki, sword in a defensive position. Despite this, he could deflect the entire attack, and the apartment wall exploded.

* * *

"What just happened!?" a resident shouted, in awe, before finding himself a victim of Rukia's Memory Chikan.

"That should fix that," she said, when Ichigo landed beside her, holding Tatsuki.

"You bastard!" Rukia shouted, "You just left me! You know how long of a walk that was!?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, and placed Tatsuki on the concrete, softly. He then, wordlessly, jumped back into the ruined apartment. Rukia sighed.

* * *

"Die!" the Hollow shouted, slashing at Inoue, when Ichigo interrupted his attack, and offered at his mask. He caught a bit of it, accepted it, and pulled out, revealing a chunk of his face. Orihime gasped, in horror.

"KUROSAKI!" the Hollow cried, "Just die!" He fired another Cero, this one clipping with Ichigo shouted, sending him plummeting to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, running over to him. Ichigo snapped his head up, and shouted, "Don't!"

Too late, as Orihime nearly found herself crushed by the tail of the snakelike Hollow. She quickly turned, only to find herself taken in the grasp of the beast.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out, feeling herself losing the ability to breathe.

"Why do you cry out for him?" the Hollow asked.

"LET HER GO!" Ichigo shouted, slashing him across the chest. The Hollow roared, and slapped Ichigo, with his tail, sending him into the door. The Hollow prepared another Cero when Ichigo snapped up and rushed in. Orihime shut her eyes when the Cero was fired, and another explosion filled the room.

When Orihime opened her eyes, and saw Ichigo, and his sword plunged into the Hollow's face. The mask shattered, and Inoue Sora, her dear brother, wide-eyed.

"Sora..." she said, softly, feeling the grasp lessen.

"Orihime...I'm sorry..." he said, "I...I just wanted to be remembered..." Orihime started to tear up.

"Brother...I never forgot about you..." she said, "I couldn't...I would never..."

"But you no longer prayed for me!" he shouted, "Everything revolved school or your friends...And when you met Kurosaki! You forgot about me! You chose Kurosaki over your brother!"

"I never replaced you...I thought you would be happy, hearing about how good I've been doing...I'm sorry brother..." Sora's eyes widened, as Orihime slipped out of his grasp, and into Ichigo's, who was waiting for her to fall.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she said, tired, "Made me happy...Like you did...He filled a gap in my heart...But never replaced you, brother...I love you..." Fully exhausted, she fell asleep in Ichigo's arms.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, bursting through the broken door. Ichigo turned to her and motioned toward to bloody corpse.

"Oh..." she gasped, "Uh...I can fix this!"

"Can you!?" Sora gasped. Rukia nodded.

"Yep! Just might take a while..." she said, walking over to Ichigo, "As long as her Chain of Fate is connected to her body, she can be revived." Ichigo nodded, and gently placed her body on the floor.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." Sora said, feeling weaker, "Can I ask you to do something? A last wish?" Ichigo nodded. Sora closed his eyes and balled his remaining fist.

"I...I entrust Orihime to you!" he said, "I took her from her parents because they were bad people...Unspeakable, their crimes were. I wanted to keep her safe...Protect her from every and any threat...Her hairpins, my last gift to her, my last measure of protection...You must keep her safe, Kurosaki! You must!" Ichigo looked down and smiled.

"You should be glad," he said, looking back into the eyes of the Hollow, "I already planned on protecting her from anything and everything. There is no need to worry." Sora smiled, as he started to fade away.

"Then, I am..."

* * *

Silence.

Walking back to his humble home, Ichigo stepped, as if nothing would move him. Rukia walked behind him, as silent as he was.

"If you were wondering, I didn't protect her, because I have a crush on her," Ichigo said, "Inoue...Inoue is a difficult story...

"I met her in the most unfortunate situation possible...Her brother was killed in a car accident. She was the one who carried his body into the clinic. Even though we tried everything, he died before the ambulance arrived.

"I begged my father to let me go to his funeral. I needed to be there...I knew I could do anything to ease her, but, I felt that as someone who went through a similar experience, I could help her. I did my best, but she pushed me away. She never wanted to see me again. All I did was remind her of that day...

"I eventually started the healing process... But even that was short lived. I did my best, like I always try.

"Even though I knew she was friends with Tatsuki, I was too afraid to see her again. I was afraid that she would hate me. I was afraid that she would reject me again.

"But in High School...When I saw her...I was swallowed in anger...She was happy. She was giggling to some joke or something...I couldn't believe it...How could she be happy? After the terrible events in her life...

"But my anger was misguided...I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself.

"I was bitter. I was depressed. I hated everything. I was angry. I needed someone to be angry at. But why Inoue?

"She was like me. We both lost a family member. We both were alone. Yet, she was happy, and I was not. What had I done wrong?

"I needed to keep her off my path. I needed to save her. I needed to protect. I can't let her fall like I had. I just can't..."

"Kurosaki..." Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Can we just walk?" he said, "I really don't feel like talking anymore..."

* * *

"Oh, what happened to your apartment, my sweet Hime-chan!" Honshō Chizuru shouted, hugging the auburn haired girl tightly. Orihime shrugged.

"I heard it was a gas explosion. That would probably explain my dream!" she said.

"And what was that about?" Tatsuki asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Oh...It was a little long...But you were in it!"

"Good morning, Inoue," Ichigo said, walking behind Tatsuki, "Was I in your dream?" Inoue blushed.

"Ah, good morning Kurosaki-kun!" she said, "Uh...I-I don't remember..." Ichigo smiled.

"Well, it would be a great honor to be in your dreams..." he said. Orihime's blush deepened.

* * *

"Vasoline" by Stone Temple Pilots


	3. Bull in the Heather

Chapter 3 – Bull in the Heather

"I hate my boss..." Ichigo complained, sitting on the roof of the school. He had a lunch with him, but he wasn't eating it. He was way too indifferent on his current situation to eat...

"What's up, Ichigo!?" Keigo shouted, running up to the roof. Ichigo grimaced, aware that his time to reflect was now over. He gave a small wave, then opened his lunch box. Keigo looked around.

"Hey, where's Kuchiki-san?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, as he twisted the cap off of his lukewarm chocolate drink.

"I'm not her keeper," Ichigo said, "And why would she be up here?"

"Because I invited her here!" Keigo whined. Ichigo glared at his annoying friend.

"Wait, you invited Kuchiki up here when you are terrified to speak three words to Inoue...More evidence..."

"More evidence? What are you talking about?"

"Hel~lllooo companions," Rukia chirped out, interrupting the two, walking onto the roof. Ichigo groaned.

"What's up with you?" Mizuiro asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Nothing that concerns you three," he said, thinking about whipping out his phone, leaving the roof, and talking to his boss in a very angry manner. Ichigo sighed and went back to eating.

"Why won't you talk to us!?" Keigo shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"Yo," a large, dark-skinned man, with messy brown hair said, holding a bird.

"Hola, mi amigo!" Ichigo said, snapping up, "What's with the bird?" The man looked at the cage he held, then back at his orange haired friend.

"It's a cockatiel," he said, bluntly. Ichigo blinked.

"Chad, what's with the bird?"

"It's Sado." Ichigo glared at his large friend.

"...Dude, what's with the goddamn bird?" Ichigo growled.

"This bird has had many previous owners. All of them died in pretty gruesome accidents..." Ichigo nodded, hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, I really don't give a shit about how you got the damn thing. Why is it here?"

"Oh...It can talk." The bird, sensing its cue, chirped out a quiet, "Hello."

"Whoa, it speaks so clearly!" Keigo said, rushing up to it. Mizuiro and Rukia joined her. However, Rukia was looking at it with suspicion, rather than interest.

"Where did you find this thing?" Ichigo asked. Sado shrugged.

"Harutoki found it."

"Ah...Where did he find it?" Ichigo now asked, mocking interest.

"An old apartment building. Where those murders happened last month."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, as Ichigo entered the classroom.

"Sup?" he answered, nonchalantly. Orihime blushed, and tightened up, as she started to rethink herself.

Telling Ichigo that she remember how he saved her from her brother the other night might have been the correct course of action, but she still had her fears. Whatever Ichigo had been doing, might be something he didn't want anyone to know about.

And the fact that she remembered might make him worry about her. And she wouldn't want to raise the berry head's stress levels.

"Ah, did you have trouble with yesterday's math homework," she asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Yeah, I kinda did," he answered, "Did you also have trouble?" Orihime responded with a nod.

"I-I was wondering if we could compare answers!?" she squeaked.

"Really? Sure. No problem," Ichigo said, reaching for his notebook, "I know I feel a lot better, knowing that you also struggled. Not every day you can get help from one of the smartest girls in school." Orihime blushed as she smiled.

It could wait. How likely is it, that one of those things would attack her again?

* * *

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"Rukia called out, sternly. Ichigo was walking ahead of her, with headphones on. She growled.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted, kicking him in the shin.

Or attempted to.

On reaction, Ichigo swept out his leg, avoiding the assault, before bringing it back, tripping Rukia. He smiled, before slinging the headphones around his neck.

"What do you want?" he asked, still walking.

"The bird," Rukia answered, "I believe it might be a spirit."

"So?"

"We're going to have to send it to the Soul Society."

"Like hell we are," Ichigo said, calmly, "Whatever you're asking me to do can be shoved up your narrow ass, along with your other bullshit missions."

"But it's your duty!"

"No, it was your duty. And you failed. Tragically."

"But-"

"Nope. Not going to do it." Loud police sirens blared, as they drove past the two.

"Wow, look at that," Ichigo said, "Wonder what happened."

"You're making it seem as if it's a process, Kurosaki. You just tap the spirit with the back of your Zanpakuto," Rukia said, ignoring his comment, "Can you stop being a child for a moment?"

"Nope. Sorry."

* * *

"Watch it, Ichi-nii!" Karin shouted, wheeling in another patient. Ichigo sidestepped, without contention.

"Whoa, what happened here?" he asked.

"There was a car accident, in the intersection!" Yuzu shouted. Ichigo tilted his head.

"So...What does that mean about our previous engagement?" he asked, tone dripping in sarcasm.

"Another day! Another day!" Ichigo, satisfied with the answer, walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Delicious sandwich, you are mine..." he said, gathering the ingredients.

"Onii-san! I need your help!" Yuzu shouted, halting Ichigo's future plans. He ducked his head into the hallway and found a little surprise.

He saw Yuzu struggling to cart Sado Yasutora, into the clinic.

* * *

"That is quite the scar, young man," Isshin said, cupping his chin, "Yuzu, could you bring me more bandages?"

"Yes, sir!" Yuzu said, before scampering out of the room. Ichigo filled her spot in the room, holding a sandwich.

"Hola, Mexicano," he said, before taking another bite. Isshin narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Isshin asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, I'm hungry."

"In here!?"

"Checking on my pal."

"I'm fine, Ichigo..." Sado said, sitting up, "Where's Yūichi?"

"You mean the bird? It's right here, my tall friend," Ichigo said, holding the cage up, "Karin had it earlier. She wanted no part of the pest." Yūichi tilted his head.

* * *

"It's the bird, Ichigo," Rukia said, mashing furiously on her phone., lying on her futon. While Ichigo had agreed on some things he did not like, use of the young man's closet was strictly forbidden. Luckily, the current arrangment let Rukia stay close, and out of slight.

"Whatever. Tell your shitty phone to detect Hollows quicker," Ichigo snapped back. Rukia growled.

"Stick close to me tomorrow. The Hollow could attack at any moment."

"Whatever."

"And stick close to Yasutora-san. And the bird!"

"Whatever..."

* * *

"Chad, let's go, ése!" Ichigo shouted into the empty overnight room. He peered his head inside and grimaced.

"Ah, shit."

"Nii-san, are you going to eat?" Yuzu asked, tiredly. Ichigo shook his head

"Have you seen Chad?" he asked. Yuzu shook her head this time. Ichigo looked around.

"Where's Karin?"

"In our room. She wasn't feeling too well..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

'That fucking bird...'

* * *

"Karin..." Ichigo said, knocking on the door. Karin coughed.

"Ich-nii..." she groaned. Ichigo sighed, and opened the door.

"What's the matter?" he said. Karin shifted in the bed.

"..."

"It's the bird, right..."

"..."

"...Ha...I felt it too."

"...The bird...He saw..." Karin said, weakly. Ichigo blinked.

"He saw what?"

"...The bird...He saw...He saw his m-mother die!" Karin cried, nearly throwing herself off the bed, "His mother was murdered, right in front of him! He was helpless! He couldn't do anything! You have to help him! Please, Ichi-nii!"

"...I'll do my best..."

'That fucking bird...'

* * *

"Yuzu, I don't think I'm going to school today..." Ichigo said, "I don't feel so good..."

"But Nii-san, you looked fine just a minute ago!" Yuzu said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Must have just come down with it. I'll be in my room." Ichigo shut the door behind, and locked it, to see Rukia standing, arms crossed.

"Ichigo, it's time-"

"I know. Let's go." Rukia smiled, putting on her glove.

"You ready to admit that I was right?" Ichigo smirked, sweeping his hand through his hair.

"Over my dead body."

* * *

"Mister, you don't have to do this..." Yūichi, the cockatiel, chirped. Sado shook his head.

"I made a promise to you," he said, "And I keep my promises." The ground behind him exploded, and Sado knew it was time to go...

* * *

"Where are you going!?" Rukia shouted, finding herself falling behind.

"To find Chad. Duh," Ichigo said, "Stupid woman."

"How to you know you're going the right way!?" Rukia shouted back before her phone went off. She grabbed her phone, then glared at it.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up..."

* * *

"Mister, it's right behind us!" the cockatiel squealed, terrified. Sado attempted to speed up.

"Yasutora-san!" Rukia shouted, turning the corner. Sado perked up, confused on why she was there.

"Kuchiki-san, what are you-"

"Get down!" she shouted, and Sado obliged. Ichigo whizzed over his head and knocked the being giving chase back.

The Hollow was dark blue, with dark brown fur forming a mane around its bony mask. The Hollow also had bat wings, probably used for flight. Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"Sup," Ichigo said, forming his stance. The Hollow flicked his tongue.

"Shinigami, why must you disturb our game?" the Hollow cackled. Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, I'm bored. Let's make this quick, I got to go to school..."

"Quick, then..." The Hollow grabbed something off his back, and through it at Ichigo.

"The hell?" Ichigo said, swatting the thrown object, that turned out to be a mini Hollow, away with his left hand.

Or attempted to.

On contact, the mini burst, and leeches stuck themselves to Ichigo, who looked at his arm, with minor regret.

"I probably should have just moved," he said, nonchalantly. The Hollow laughed.

"Rather calm, for somebody who is about to die!" it shrieked. Ichigo shook his arm.

"Hey buddy, cut it out," he said, "Your corniness is killing me, man." The Hollow flicked its tongue, and the leeches exploded.

"Silence shinigami!" the Hollow shouted. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, so that just happened," he said, shaking his bloody arm. The Hollow was shocked.

"H-How are you-"

"Unhurt? Nah, explosion stung like a bitch. But pain is nothing for me."

"You bastard!"

The Hollow found itself caught between a rock and a hard place. He wasn't a fighter. He was a killer. A cold, ruthless, merciless killer, but when it came to defending itself, he was completely clueless. The two shinigami he devoured before were rookies, easy targets. They were scared easily.

But the one he faced now...He had no fear. He was insane. And to just shrug off a major injury...

"What's the matter?" Ichigo asked, smugly, "Sad that your silly little bombs failed?"

Bombs...

If it was possible, the Hollow smirked.

"Die, shinigami!" he screamed, as an army of his miniatures flew from his body, at the substitute. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and jumped back, trying to avoid to bomb carriers. When the coast was clear, Ichigo burst forward.

"Think again!" the Hollow shouted, pointing at Rukia and Sado. Ichigo looked back, to find Rukia on the ground, with minis holding her down, and Chad, with leeches all over his body. The bird was trying to make him move, but the giant was not going anywhere. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Good one," Ichigo said, stabbing his sword into the pavement. The Hollow laughed, as he prepared to flee. Ichigo smirked.

"But you forgot one thing..." he said. The Hollow narrowed his eyes.

"You forgot that I'm late for school, and I do not want to serve another detention!" he said, jumping at the Hollow, who was bewildered.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted, before flicking his tongue. The mini's holding Rukia exploded, scarring her lower back and legs while Chad went up in smoke. Ichigo stopped.

"I don't think that's supposed to happen..." he said, before ducking a stream of leech bombs.

"DIE SHINIGAMI!" the Hollow cried, before finding a mailbox in his mask. The beast fell onto the pavement, with a loud crash. Ichigo blinked.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Chad said, walking out of the smoke, unharmed. Ichigo blinked again. A coat of something, reminding Ichigo of liquid metal, covered Chad's right arm, tightly. Ichigo blinked thrice.

"What the literal fuck?" he said. Sado shrugged.

"I don't know what happened," he said. The Hollow cried out, prepared to shoot out more leeches. Chad hurried up, and shut him up, with a punch to the mask.

And what a punch it was.

Ichigo was knocked off of his feet, by the overwhelming force of the blow. The Hollow's body tightened. A massive blast of wind flew down the alleyway, knocking out any loose bricks. The stiff body fell onto the pavement, dazed.

"...What the literal fuck?..." Ichigo said, sitting up. Chad walked over to him and helped him up.

"Ichigo, what's up with the sword?" Chad asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"Another time," he answered, "First, let me deal with the Hollow."

"Ichigo, you can't kill it," Chad said, halting Ichigo.

"Why not?"

"Because that thing is the key to saving Yūichi's mother." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Chad, I don't think-"

"DIE!" the Hollow cried, preparing to spray another jet of leeches. Ichigo slashed him across his mask, further breaking the already cracked mask.

A door, with skeletons as greeters, sprouted from the ground, and a light enveloped the Hollow.

"NO!" the Hollow shrieked, struggling. Chains stripped away the Hollow's armor, only to reveal a lowly human. Yūichi eyes burst, in horror.

"Rukia, what's happening?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia squirmed on the ground, to get a better view.

"It appears that the Gates of Hell are opening, ready to accept another," she said. Ichigo walked backwards, away from the door.

"I'M NOT GOING ALONE!" the man, who was the Hollow's true persona, jumped out and grabbed Ichigo, who attempt to fight his way out of the grasp.

"That doesn't mean I'm going with you!" Ichigo shouted as the two were being dragged into the gate.

"Ichigo!" Chad shouted, running over to his friend. Ichigo grabbed the edges of the closing doors and began kicking his way back into the realm of the living.

"Not...Today!" he grunted pulling himself through. The doors shut loudly, and the gateway to the damned sank back into the ground. Ichigo fell to a knee, breathing hard.

"New rule...That never happens again..."

* * *

"It doesn't talk anymore..." Keigo said, looking at the bird in the cage, who was absentmindedly observing its surroundings. Ichigo sighed.

"If talking to a bird is one of the highlights of your day, you might as well just kill yourself..." he said, bluntly. Keigo nearly started crying.

"Why are you so mean to me!?" he whined.

"What do you mean?"

"Your life is so much better than mine! Inoue-san greets you every day, in the morning! You get a warm breakfast every day! You have a job! Stop holding yourself over me!" Ichigo facepalmed.

"First, that's not me being mean to you. That kind of thought process, however, in rather unlikable, and it needs to cease. Quickly. Second, Inoue's greeting is her choice. Maybe if you talk to her, and not ogle her, every time you see her, she might greet you in the morning. Third, make your own breakfast. You can do at least that, she that your sister nearly does everything else. Third, get a job. It's really not that hard. Lastly, stop being a baby. Let me eat my lunch." Ichigo then sat down, and pulled out a spicy rice ball, as Keigo tried to build himself up after that epic destruction of his self-value took place.

"Ichigo...when can we talk..." Chad asked, eating a bowl of instant ramen. Ichigo bobbed his head.

"Around...Sevenish..." he answered, "We'll come to your place." Chad looked up, then nodded.

"See you then," he said. Ichigo smiled.

"Alright, amigo..."

* * *

"Bull in the Heather" by Sonic Youth


	4. No One Knows

Chapter 4 – No One Knows

"The boy had it rough," Ichigo said, dressed in his shinigami garb. He tossed his sword aside and sat on the floor. Sado gave his a teacup, which he frowned at.

"Dude, I don't drink tea," he said, placing the cup on the floor beside him. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Just accept the tea," she said, irritated, "You're being rude.". Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, Kuchiki, I'm not being rude," he said, "I'm being myself. And I don't drink tea."

"I don't have any coffee," Sado said, "Sorry about the lack of drinks."

"It's no problem. We aren't here to drink anyway."

"Indeed. Yasutora-san, can you activate your powers?" Rukia asked. Sado nodded and took a deep breath, as the black coating covered his right arm. Rukia cupped her chin.

"This is highly unusual..." she said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Really? I thought this happened all the time." Rukia rubbed her temples.

"Ichigo, can you please just shut up and let me work?"

"Whoa, someone must be on their flow." Rukia clenched her fists. Sado knew he had to intervene.

"Ichigo, maybe you can take it easy," he said, "Kuchiki-san is here to help me." Ichigo scoffed.

"You guys are boring. I guess I'm just going to play on my..." he said, fumbling in his human body's pocket, "Brand new smartphone! Just came in the mail today!" He promptly sat down and fiddled with it.

"Is he always like this?" Rukia asked. Sado nodded.

"But you'll get used to it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, back in his body, focused on his phone.

"To my temporary home," Rukia replied. Ichigo put his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"My, my Kuchiki," Ichigo said, "You never struck me as such a girl."

"What do you mean!?"

"But two men at once? You would have to wonder if your small frame can handle it."

"What?"

"And I'm just a Japanese youth. You're asking me to stand up to a man with that Latin blood."

"I'm not Latin," Sado said.

"Still, this is a big task for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"And to think, I had my bar set for a higher level, only to settle for...you." The gears started churning inside of Rukia's head and her eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!" Ichigo chuckled.

"So uptight," he said, with a smirk, "Can't you have a little bit of fun every once in a while? It's been work, work, work ever since I got these powers.

"That's because your job is important, idiot," Rukia snapped back. Ichigo shrugged, in indifference.

* * *

The three came to a stop in front of a house, that had more in common with a country hut. Regardless of the modest appearance, the sign on the door read "Geta-boshi's Excellent Candy Emporium!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as Rukia threw open the door.

For a so called "emporium", the candy store was rather unimpressive. Rows upon rows of candy, and most of them were ancient. The floor creaked with tension, as if they were unfamiliar with any form of weight being pressed on it.

"Wow, this place sucks..." Ichigo said, bluntly.

"Oh, but this is my home!" a blonde, scraggy man, in a green jacket, matching green hat, and sandals said, walking into the store, holding a cane, "It may not be much, but I cherish it so!"

"Well, your house sucks."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, you're so rude!" he said, opening a fan, covering his mouth. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Rukia, mind me for asking, but what the hell are we doing here?" he asked.

"Urahara-san, I have Yasutora-san here. I have to ask you about his abilities," she said.

"No need to be so formal, Kuchiki-san. Come here, you three..."

To the surprise of no one, the innocent candy store that it appeared to be was only a front. Underneath the store, was a a wide cavern, with a painted ceiling, reminding the visitor of the sky. Rocks were piled, in unorganized rows.

"Alrighty then..." Urahara said, "Yasutora-san, prepare for combat!" Sado turned his head.

"What? Against who?" he asked. Urahara smiled, as he spun his cane, before poking Ichigo in the forehead, knocking him out of his body. The orange haired youth scowled.

"You know, you could have just asked me..."

* * *

Sado and Ichigo stood, facing each other, about twenty yards from each other. Sado had his arm covered, rolling his shoulder, shirtless. Ichigo cracked his knuckles, and flipped his blade onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head, bending over, and grabbing his sword by the handle.

"How else to do expect me to draw this massive thing? Magic?" he said, sliding the blade out. Sado clenched his fist.

"Ready, Ichigo?" he shouted.

"Just go!" Ichigo shouted back. Sado dashed forward, deceptively quick, arm ready for an attack. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, as he spun his sword to block the punch. As the fist connected with steel, a loud, screaming bang was heard. Ichigo slid back, balance lost, digging the sword into the ground for friction. Sado, on the other hand, charged forward, arm bursting with energy.

Sado punched for, expecting Ichigo to block again. Instead, the orange haired young man turned his body, fist veering past the substitute's body. Ichigo smiled, cleaving his massive sword into the thick skin of Sado's midsection, cutting him deeply. With a grunt, Sado retaliated with a weak jab, creating space between the two. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, before dashing back. He then started to run at Sado, in an arc. The dark skinned male brought his fist back, ready to strike.

Ichigo, slid to a complete stop, before ducking in, trying to bait Sado into an attack. He didn't bite, so the two deflected blows, and leaped away.

"Wow, those kung fu movies are really wrong," Ichigo said, "Under no circumstances should a fighter with a weapon lose to an unarmed one." Sado cracked his knuckles and twisted his wrists.

With a heavy step, Sado dashed at Ichigo, arm cocked. Ichigo rolled his hips, building momentum, to pick up his blade. Sado expected this, and slapped his sword down, and delivered a heavy punch to the shinigami.

It was either the fact the sheer pain, forcing him to squeeze his sword, or maybe he braced himself for impact; nevertheless, it was a miracle that Ichigo did not let go of the blade, as he was sent flying across the basement. Somehow, Ichigo popped up to his feet, ready for more action.

"Nice one!" he shouted, "Won't be fooled again, though."

"That's enough!" Urahara exclaimed, holding his arm out, as if he was a prophet, delivering the word to his followers, "I have seen enough!"

"So, what is it?" Rukia, standing beside him, "What have you found?"

"Well, I have found that this is a new case," Urahara said. Rukia, having no patience for the shopkeeper's games, slugged him in the gut, doubling the old man over.

"Not in the mood," she said, irritated, "Give us some real news." Urahara chuckled, rubbing his gut.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice..." he said, "I see that the arm enhances your strength, plus gives you a decent sized boost in your spiritual pressure. Despite this, that looks like that's all the arm can do."

"Are you sure?" Sado asked. Urahara shrugged.

"I wouldn't be right to say that. Your arm could grow in powers, and abilities. But, right now, it's as basic as spiritual powers can get."

"So now what?" Ichigo said, "How do his powers get stronger?"

"Work, I guess. A little luck, too." Ichigo shook his head.

"I can see that you aren't the most helpful man..." he said. Urahara shrugged again.

"I tried my hardest," he said, in a mock sweet tone.

* * *

"ICHI~GOOOOO!" Isshin cried, flying through the air, "YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNNNNNEEEERRRRR!". Ichigo spun out of the way and continued his trek through the house.

"No counterattack!?" the father shouted, "Who are you, weird person, and where is my son!?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Dad, I have had a very long day, so can you please stop being...you," he said, flatly, "Please stop being yourself for tonight." Isshin blinked.

"What's eating you?" he asked, "School? Job? _Women_?"

"No to all three. Just stress. I'm going to bed."

"Onii-san!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen, "Dinner was ready ages ago. Aren't you going to eat?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Not hungry. Just tired."

"Coming home late for dinner, feeling tired?" Isshin said, "Aha! So it is a girl!" Yuzu poked her head into the room.

"A girl! Who is it!" she shouted, a bit red in the face. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's not a girl."

"It's Inoue-chan? She has grown into the fine young woman. The body of a Goddess..." Isshin said, cupping his chin. Ichigo kicked him in the gut.

"It's not a girl. And don't talk about Inoue like that."

"So it is Inoue-san!" Yuzu squealed, jumping to conclusions. Ichigo facepalmed.

"If I have to repeat myself one more time, I may have to hurt somebody. It's not a girl." Ichigo started walking up the steps.

"Onii-san..." Yuzu said, "Would you choose a girl, over me-family?" Ichigo looked back and smiled.

"Of course not," he said, walking up the rest of the stairs. The bathroom door opened, and Karin emerged, towel on her head. Ichigo offered a small wave and turned toward his room.

"You helped him, right?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"Ichigo, how are you doing!" Keigo shouted, climbing onto the teen's back. Ichigo growled, flipping the youth off of his back, and onto the floor.

"Not in the mood, Asano," Ichigo said, sitting in his chair. Keigo found tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ichigo! Why are you so cruel to me?" he whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes, as Orihime approached his desk.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," she said, brightly, digging in her bag, "I have something for you..."

"Good morn-"

"GOOD MORNING, INOUE-SAN!" Keigo interjected, "You are as vibrant and lovely as ever!" Orihime was slightly taken aback, but she offered one of her big, bright smiles.

"Oh, good morning, Asano-kun," she said. She pulled out a can of coffee and held in her hands.

"W-Well, when I went to get a s-sweet tea from the vending machines, the machine gave me a can of coffee," she said, trembling nervously, something Ichigo smirked at, "W-Well, I don't drink coffee, and Tatsuki-chan said that you do, so..." He held her hands out and looked away. Ichigo smiled and looked up at the young woman.

"I appreciate it, Inoue," he said, taking the can, "I didn't get a chance to get a coffee this morning, so that makes this little mistake perfect." Inoue smiled brightly, as she played with her hands

"So, it's fine? N-Nothing wrong?"

"Perfect." Rukia walked through the door, and sat at her desk, and plopped her head on it.

"Good morning, Kuchiki," Ichigo said, with a wicked grin, "I see you're going to be a pleasant experience today." She turned her head and gave him a viscous glare.

"Kuchiki-san, are you alright?" Orihime asked, a lot more worried than Ichigo was, "I have a sweet tea I haven't opened. If it makes you feel better, I can give it to you." Rukia, surprised by the concern someone who barely knew her showed, smiled.

"Ah, no thank you. I'm fine. I'm just tired." The morning bell rang, and the shuffle of feet rang throughout the classroom, as students went to their desks. Ichigo looked over at Rukia, who had barely moved.

"What's eating you?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Rukia glared at him and turned away.

"Can't you, at least, show a little compassion?" she asked, bitterly.

"I could..." Ichigo replied, "I don't see why I have to. You are the one with the attitude, young lady. Not me."

"I don't have an attitude. I'm just stressed. My powers haven't shown any sign that they are recovering."

"Aren't we all?"

"Kurosaki, be serious. This situation isn't good."

"And you are telling me this obvious information why?"

"Because...wait a minute, I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Even though I have your much-desired powers. You seriously don't need to explain anything to me?"

"Whatever. I have something for you."

"Oh, goody. Bet it's a great gift."

"Better than a can of coffee."

"Not better from a can of coffee from Inoue," Ichigo said, with a snicker, "In fact, a gift from you makes it worse."

"..."

* * *

"So, what is it?" Ichigo said, arms crossed, leaning against a wall. Rukia pulled out a device, that looked like-

"A PEZ dispenser," Ichigo said, shocked, and a bit insulted, "You bring me, the one who's been doing your bullshit job, so your ass doesn't get in trouble, and all you have for a thanks, is a fucking PEZ dispenser!"

"It's not a PEZ dispenser, whatever that is!" Rukia shouted back, "It's a soul candy dispenser!" Ichigo looked at her, incredulously.

"Oh, I'm sorry! That makes this so much better! I always wanted to know what soul candy tastes like! Now, my life is complete!"

"It's useful, in case I'm not around." Ichigo looked down.

"You know what? I kinda wish it was a PEZ dispenser now..."

"Inside of the dispenser is a soul candy. It forces you out of your body, as the soul candy controls your body, with one-hundred and eight different set personalities."

"This sounds a lot like an infomercial..."

"You say something?" Rukia said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Alright, let's see if this thing works." Rukia slammed her hand over Ichigo's mouth, forcing a green circular pill, something that resembled a jawbreaker, and Ichigo, clad in his shinigami garb, was forced out. Ichigo's human body started to stir.

"Oh, look at that," Ichigo said, "It works. Woot." Rukia's cell phone buzzed, and Ichigo facepalmed.

"Son of a bitch..." he groaned.

"Don't worry, master!" the mod soul said, "I'll make sure no one realizes that you are gone." He then offered a bright smile. Ichigo glared at him.

"I severely doubt that."

"Let's go, Kurosaki," Rukia said. Ichigo turned to her, then turned back to the mod soul.

"Fuck up, and I will crush you. No doubt." He then turned away, and ran off, with Rukia. The mod soul waved them off and smiled a wicked smile.

"Take your time..."

* * *

A centipede Hollow slithered about, claws scratching up the pavement. The masked fiend fired off a small cero, which Ichigo easily jumped over.

"Die shinigami!" the Hollow cried, slapping his tail at the orange haired teen. Ichigo ducked under, before boosting at the face, sword ready. The Hollow, knowing that he was going to be struck, curled backward, and found its body cut into two.

There was no more fighting for now, and the Hollow retreated into a portal. Ichigo landed on the ground.

"Well, that was not interesting. Get me back into my body." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"The Hollow isn't dead," she said, "We might have to stay out, and look for it."

"Unfortunately, you do not have someone who is willing to do that, so that is a no go."

"Why are you in such a hurry? The soul candy got everything locked up."

"And that's why I am worried. I'm not the most trustworthy person, especially with weird things in my body."

* * *

"So, your little 'mistake' plan worked, huh?" Tatsuki asked her busty friend, "How did it go?"

"It's wasn't a plan!" Orihime squeaked, "It was a mistake! Honest!" Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

" _Right_. Anyway, you get anywhere today?"

"Kurosaki-kun seemed a little bit happier after I gave him the coffee..."

"Ichigo and the happy emotion do not go together."

"I'm sure he'll find a way..."

"I don't know why you're into that jerk, Hime-chan," Chizuru interjected, sitting at the desk next to the two, "You'll be better with someone who be beyond the earthly limits of joy to be with you..."

"And by any chance, would you be referring to yourself?" Tatsuki asked, bluntly.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that you are a weird, weird woman with weird, weird interests is the only thing wrong with that."

"And how do you know what I'm into!?"

"I've been to your house. You can hide in public, but your house reveals all."

"Who says that I would hide in public?" Tatsuki narrowed her eyes.

"I believe that this conversation is over. Orihime, so about..." Tatsuki looked around, only to see Orihime looking out of the window.

"Orihime, what are you doing?"

"Looking at Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime replied. Tatsuki looked down.

"No need to be a stalker."

"No, Kurosaki-kun is acting weird..." Tatsuki rose an eyebrow.

"What is he doing?"

"He's...skipping..."

* * *

"I'm skipping..." Ichigo said, looking at the mod soul controlling his body, bounce around like a child. Rukia frowned.

"This does not look like a good investment..." she said, crossing her arms.

"No dip, genius."

* * *

The mod soul skipped around, happily enjoying his time when he spotted a lovely girl, with lovely auburn hair, looking out of the window. The mod soul's borrowed heart skipped a beat.

"Whoa momma..." he said, before smirking, bending over in a high jump stance. He launched himself off of the ground, and into the room where the girl was.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the ridiculous display of athleticism, then at Rukia, before shaking his head.

"It hasn't even been a week since I met you, and you have already ruined my life plenty of times..." he said, "Maybe I should have just let you die back then..."

"Maybe we can go fix this, instead of you complaining."

* * *

"Ururu!" Urahara shouted, "Ururu! I have something to ask you!" A timid girl, with black ponytails, walked into the room.

"Yes, Urahara-san..." she said.

"Ah, do you know where this box came from?" he asked, calmly.

"It's the box I got the soul candy out of...Did I do something wrong?" Urahara looked at the box and frowned.

"Oh dear..." he said, "I guess I got a little cleaning up to do..."

"I'm sorry!" Ururu squeaked, falling to the ground, in a bow. Urahara smiled and patted her on her head.

"No harm done. We can fix this," he said, "Tessai! Keep shop." A man in sunglasses, hair in long braids appeared, and nodded.

"I have to take a quick leave right now."

* * *

"Hello, beautiful," the mod soul said, holding Orihime, "How the radiance of the sun could not ever hope to match your beauty." Orihime blinked, then pulled her hand away.

"Who are you?" she asked. The mod soul blinked.

"What do you mean? I'm Ichigo!" Orihime blinked again.

"You're not Kurosaki-kun."

"Sure I am!"

"Then what is my name?"

"...Uh...Ah..."

"Who are you?"

"Ichigo, what's gotten into you?" Tatsuki asked. The mod soul, seeing his chances dwindle with Orihime, decided to move in on her black haired friend. Unfortunately, he was not aware of that little detail...

"Such an athletic body..." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, believing that being closer was an effective move in the game of flirting, "Maybe we can spend a little time together..." Tatsuki was not impressed.

"Back off, Ichigo, or did you forgot who you were talking to?" she said. The mod soul, failing rather badly, decided to go for it all, with a swift kiss to the cheek.

This was not a smart idea at all.

In a fit of rage, he found himself tossed across the classroom, on his back. Tatsuki roared, eyes furrowed in a blind rage. The mod soul thought that it was the proper time to leave.

Well, combine that with the fact that Ichigo had come back, insanely pissed.

"Shit!" the mod soul shouted, scampering away, before the door opened, revealing Rukia. Reversing field, the mod soul bolted for the window.

"Get back here!" Ichigo shouted, reaching out for him. The mod soul ducked, then leaped out of the window. Ichigo blinked, before turning to Sado, and motioning for him to come with him. Sado nodded, before sprinting out of the classroom, with Rukia following him.

With no more business to attend to in the classroom, Ichigo hopped out of the window, and sprinted after his body. Hoping that no one saw him in his spirit form, he ran, wishing that this little incident would just fade away.

Unfortunately for his paranoid state, there was two people in the classroom that could see him. One, who held hatred and contempt for him; the other, worried about what was going on...

* * *

"This is all your fault..." Ichigo said, face buried in his hands, "I...Whatever grace or good favor you held before, has been completely and utterly demolished. I look like a rapist now..."

"It's not that bad. We can fix that little part," Rukia said, "At the moment, all we need to do is get the mod soul back."

"Mod soul? What's that?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, and grabbed her notebook.

"Well," she said, happily scribbling a description of the events. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Explain with words, not your drawings," he said, upset.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My body is inhabited by some renegade pervert, possibly molesting women on trains or being some other form of horrible person that I like to believe myself as not."

"It was on the cheek. I don't think it's too bad."

"Literally every single bit of romance that you have studied has come from some bad shoujo junk. I'm sorry, you are not an expert in how society works."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Because possible imprisonment."

"We can fix that." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in irritation.

"This is just a game to you, eh?"

"Of course, it is. I'm not the one molesting people," Rukia teased, followed up with a giggle. Ichigo kneeled on the ground, frustration and anger pouring out of his body.

"Urge to kill, rising..." he snarled, when Rukia's phone went off, alerting the trio of a Hollow.

"Kurosaki, the Hollow is back!" Rukia shouted, no longer in a teasing mood.

"Chad, go with the girl...Get the Hollow...I'll get my body back..." Ichigo said, tonelessly.

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked. Ichigo answered that questioned, by running off. Rukia sighed, and turned to Sado.

"Alright Yasutora-san. Let's go." Sado nodded, and ran off, Rukia following closely.

* * *

"Oh my, what has happened here," Urahara Kisuke said, walking into the ruined classroom. Tatsuki, who looked more like a demon, stood tall, aura basically burning off of her. With a chuckle, the shopkeeper pulled out a white ball, with the word "Cleanse" on it, written in Kanji, and placed it on the ground.

"Who are you!?" Tatsuki barked, as the blonde man smashed it with his cane, and a white smoke flooded the room. Everyone, but two, Inoue Orihime, and a young man reading a novel, fainted.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked. Urahara blinked.

"Ah...Who are you?" he said, a little surprised. Orihime looked at the young man in the corner, then back at the older gentleman.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" she asked. Urahara looked up.

"Hmm...Well, I can say that I am an ally of Kurosaki-san...Does that help?" Orihime nodded.

"Can you tell me on what's going on?"

"I can, but you are going to have to keep this between the two of us...Is that a deal, miss?" Orihime nodded again, and Urahara turned to the fellow awake classmate.

"Sorry about this, but I am going to have to ask you to leave," he said. The man shut his book, and started for the door.

"The affairs of that idiot shinigami do not matter to me," he said, "But you have the audacity to bring in an unaligned classmate, especially someone like Inoue-san, is disgusting, even for the likes of you." He walked through the door, and slammed it shut.

"So...Are you ready?" Urahara asked, "It might be a little much." Orihime nodded, and Urahara removed his hat.

"It all started a couple of days ago..."

* * *

The mod soul ran, hoping that the actual owner of the body had given up his chase.

"You aren't taking this away from me!" he shouted, as a claw jut out from the wall. The mod soul fell to the ground, as Hollow emerged, looking menacingly at him.

"Shit..." he said, backing away.

* * *

Sado punched the ground, creating a fissure, which knocked the centipede Hollow high into the air. Sado followed up, by grabbing the tail, and slamming the monster into the ground. From it's back, the Hollow attempted to protect itself by firing off a cero, which Sado easily dodged.

With quick feet, the dark skinned male advanced in, and punched the Hollow in the middle of its mask, completely shattering it. The Hollow's body faded away, and Rukia's phone blared again.

"What!? Did the Hollow split apart!?" she shouted.

"Where is it?" Sado shouted. The phone then went dead, and Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"That's odd..." she said.

"What should we do?" Sado asked. Rukia looked at the giant and shrugged.

"I guess...Nothing. I'll see you at school."

* * *

The mod soul cowered, but the anticipated attack never came. He opened one eye, only to see Kurosaki Ichigo, standing over the fading away assaulter. The youth then turned to his body, and grabbed it by the collar.

"Do you think that this shit is funny?" he said, slamming the body into the wall. He then punched him several times in the face, knowing how odd this would look. He held the mod soul up, and glared at him.

"Get out of my body," he said, violently. The mod soul quivered, before finding a cane to the forehead. The mod soul pill launched itself out of Ichigo's body's throat, and into soul Ichigo's forehead.

"Shopkeeper," Ichigo said, re-entering his body, "Thank you for that..." He then picked up the pill, and stared at it.

"Bastard."

"Indeed," Urahara said, "Do to an unfortunate mix-up, the soul candy pill you received was actually a mod soul, a device designed to enhance the body's natural abilities, in order to create artificial soldiers. However, due to their unpredictable behavior, the were discontinued, and destroyed."

"See, why can't Rukia just do that?" Ichigo said.

"Pardon?"

"Just explain things, instead of drawing shit."

"Who knows. Anyway, I'll get rid of this for you. I already erased the memories of your classmates for you, too."

"Good riddance," Ichigo said, tossing the pill at Urahara. Instead, a hand snatched it out of mid air.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said, "I believe that I paid for this."

"And I'm pretty sure he said that this was a mistake, and a mistake that should be gotten rid of."

"It's okay. We'll take this one." Ichigo facepalmed.

"God, you are so very stupid..."

* * *

"Will this doll work?" Ichigo said, holding up a worn doll lion plush. Rukia looked at the pill, and shrugged. She placed the pill in the mouth, and the doll burst to life.

By clinging close to Rukia's chest.

"Thank you for saving me!" the mod soul cried, "You're much better than that jerk over there!" Rukia grinned, as Ichigo's glare deepened.

"I believe that we are done here," Ichigo said, darkly, ripping the plush off, and placing it in his bag, "Rukia, I do not want to see you for the rest of the day." Rukia blinked, wondering if what she heard was accurate.

"Did you just call me Rukia?" she asked,

"What of it?"

"I just this little incident brought us together." Ichigo look softened, before in fell into a deep laughter.

"Oh, you would think that," Ichigo said, between laughs, "All that means is that I like you less than ever before. You have lost last name rights, with me."

"...You really are an ass..."

"Wow, you're just getting that through your tiny, tiny head..."

* * *

"Yo Yuzu, I got something for ya," Ichigo said, tossing the toy lion to her. She looked at it, and gushed on how cute it was, if it was fixed up a little. Sighing, Ichigo dropped his bag, and started changing clothes.

"Oh, Onii-san..." Yuzu said, knocking on the door, "The marketplace has a sale today. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing that he probably needed to rest, as a nice, calm, uneventful afternoon is something that he needed.

"Sure. I'll be ready in a minute..."

* * *

Urahara sat, in his office, as a black cat entered, through the window. The shopkeeper took a sip of his sake, and tipped his hat.

"I'm aware that you came into contact with Inoue Orihime today..." the cat said, in a deep voice, "Could you explain why?"

"Somehow, she can see the dead, and she has spiritual pressure," Urahara explained, "While normally, this would be no big deal, but now..."

"You didn't explain anything, right?"

"Yoruichi, I'm a shopkeeper. Not an idiot. Dropping something like that, this early in the game is a bad move..." He took another sip, and sighed.

"But she'll find out. All we have to do now is make sure it's not too soon..."

* * *

"No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age


	5. Something in the Way

Chapter 5 – Something in the Way

June 15th...

"We make a pretty good little team, huh?" Rukia said, holding a juice box. Ichigo and Sado shrugged.

"I don't know," Ichigo said, "Normally all members of a team actually help out, instead of just complaining and telling others what to do." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"I'm trying to be friendly, Ichigo."

"And I'm trying to be real. And don't call me Ichigo."

"Why not? It's a neat little name. I think it's plenty cute," Rukia said, with an innocent smile on her face, "What do you think, Yasutora-san?" Sado said nothing, knowing that he never actually thought about what Ichigo's name in any way.

"..."

"Kuchiki-san!" Keigo shouted, "Why don't you eat lunch with us? You're always spending time with Sado and Ichigo!" Rukia chuckled.

"Sorry, Asano-san, but we're-"

"Take her," Ichigo said, picking up Rukia by the collar, and pushing her away, "We don't want her anyway..."

"What the hell?" Rukia shouted, "What's your problem?"

"Problem? I do not have a problem. I have problems, my friends, and I like to reflect on my multitude of problems alone. Peace." Ichigo opened the door, leading back into the interior of the school, and walked away. Mizuiro whistled.

"Whew, you got a handful with that guy," he said. Rukia shifted her eyes at him.

"If you are implying what I think, you might want to stop."

* * *

"June fifteenth..." Ichigo said, looking at his phone, standing near the river. It had been about six weeks since he had become a substitute shinigami, and his life really hasn't changed that much. Work was still boring, and people still confused his place of employment with a eel shop, and his boss still lived to make his life hell, but that was usual. Family was still unusually close, but that was usual. School was still dull, but that was usual.

The only thing he found unusual to his schedule was the patrol, and that was a real pain.

Rukia, thinking that he and Chad didn't have anything better to do at the time, beside sleep, says that patrol is a mandatory order, to make sure you're ready to protect humanity, and their interests. Ichigo, despite his well said argument that neither he or Chad were shinigami, and thus, they shouldn't have to be on patrol. Unfortunately, Rukia said that they had to, and refused to take any other answer.

To be fair, he and Sado split days that they would go, so that sleep wouldn't go to waste. Rukia wasn't too heartless to make the two work every day.

Surprisingly, Chad and Rukia had become quick friends, despite the massive (and I mean massive) difference between the two. Rukia, loud and brash, and very, very short. Chad, quiet and calm, and very, very big. Yet, friends. That was nice.

Kon, the mod soul Ichigo wanted to get rid of so very badly, was annoying, complaining about everything. His body, his owner, the lack of attractive females giving him attention, and Ichigo himself. Luckily, the idiot was easy to shut up, so it wasn't that bad...

Ichigo sighed, checking the clock on his phone. The water splashed, as a fish flopped out. Ichigo swept his hand through his hair, and began walking back to school.

* * *

June 16th...

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime brightly chirped out. Ichigo scowled.

"Morning..." he said, sharply. Orihime brought her hand down.

"...Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Ichigo rubbed his forehead, "Just a headache..."

* * *

"Rukia, I have to request a night off..." Ichigo said, eyes shut, "Tomorrow, I won't be able to make it." Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

"Personal reasons."

"Again, why?"

" _Personal. Reasons._ " Ichigo stood up, and looked to Mizuiro and Keigo, "I won't be here tomorrow. You got anything for me."

"What!? You're skipping school!" Keigo shouted, "Don't become the delinquent that you look like! Stay on the high road!"

"Shut up, Keigo. Don't find yourself off the roof, and eating pavement. It's not skipping, for I have an excuse..."

"And what's the excuse?" Mizuiro asked.

"Personal reasons."

"Which are?"

"Don't find yourself following Asano."

* * *

"Oh, he was so mad today...I...I tried to say good morning, like I always do, but he was really upset. I hope I didn't make him even more angry."

"Orihime," Tatsuki said, calmly.

"Oh, what if he's mad at me? I hope I didn't do anything to offend him. I tried to make myself presentable and respectable. What if he thinks I'm a loose woman?"

"Orihime."

"I just wanted to be nice to everyone. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I clear it up...Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. He may never like me..." Orihime felt tears welling in her eyes.

"Orihime," Tatsuki said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. Ichigo isn't mad at you. It's just...A long story..." Orihime felt a sense of worry overtake her sense of despair.

"I have time..."

* * *

"Kurosaki," Rukia said, walking through the doors of the school, "I thought about what you asked eariler..."

"And what did you think?" Ichigo said.

"Well, Sado-san had no problems with going two nights in a row. And if you want want to take a night off, who am I to tell you otherwise."

"Thank you, Rukia.."

"But that mean you'll going to have to go two nights, okay?"

"Whatever... That's fine..."

* * *

Ichigo plucked at his guitar strings, softly. While it wasn't plugged in, the dead tones helped his mind relax. He closed his eyes, trying to think.

* * *

June 17th 5:47 a.m.

Ichigo awoke, and for some reason, felt like there was something wrong...

* * *

June 17th 6:32 a.m.

Ichigo, despite the clear skies, was determined that it was going to rain. He decided that he was going to send out a text message, warning his friends, and let that be that.

Oh wait. Inoue didn't have a cell phone. Well, he could just call her instead. He opened his phonebook, and slid the cursor to her name, where he froze.

"Do I really want to call her?" he sighed, before turning off the phone's screen. He guessed that Tatsuki would just handle it.

* * *

June 17th 7:09 a.m.

"Rain?" Rukia said, reading Ichigo's text. She looked up into the morning sky, only to see clear skies ahead.

"It's not going to rain, idiot..." she said, smiling. She looked around, and thought it best to bring an umbrella anyway.

For precautionary reasons...

* * *

June 17th 8:07 a.m.

Inoue Orihime sat her desk, reading a light novel, when Tatsuki entered the classroom.

"Whoa, you're early," she said, "Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes. What's up?" Orihime snapped out of her trance, and replied with a soft, and slightly confused, "Huh?"

"Wow, you are lost today..."

"Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Tatsuki shook her head.

"Nevermind. So, did you hear from Ichigo this morning?"

"No...What did he say?"

"He said that it's going to rain today. What an idiot. There's not a cloud in the sky." Orihime closed her book and smiled.

"Rain, huh?" she said, brightly, "Good thing I brought my umbrella!"

* * *

June 17th 9:29 a.m.

"God damn, it's hot..." Ichigo said, wiping sweat off of his forehead. Despite the calm, albeit scorching, day, nothing could convince Ichigo that the day would be okay. Nevertheless, he had to hide his dread, at least to appease his family.

* * *

June 17th 10:06 a.m.

"Don't cry...Don't cry...Don't c-cry..." Yuzu said, blinking furiously, trying desperately not to spill tears, like she had done every time they visited the memorial.

"Stop being such a baby, Yuzu," Karin said, "You can't keep doing this."

"Does daddy need to use his cheerful dance!" Isshin cried. Karin groaned.

"No need for that."

"Why!? Daddy's just trying to cheer up his daughter!"

"You're not helping!"

"Wah, Karin! You're so cruel!" Ichigo smiled at his family's antics, despite feeling a large, ominous presence...

* * *

June 16th...

"We met, when we were four..." Tatsuki said, to an attentive Orihime, "He was a scrawny kid, with his stupid orange hair, holding his mother's hand dearly. He came into the dojo, and wanted to fight the strongest kid in the class. So we got in the ring together, and I made him cry in ten seconds. Easiest victory in my life.

"He kept crying, until his mom came back, and consoled him. Then, like that, Ichigo would go back to smiling like an idiot again...

"Unfortunately, all this changed six years ago..."

* * *

June 17th 10:23 a.m.

"Kon, this is your last chance. Fail me today, and you will be crushed," Ichigo said, to the pill, "I hope you understand." He popped the pill in, emerged, in his shinigami uniform.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Kon said.

"Can't you feel it? There's something nearby..."

* * *

"Karin...What's going on?" Yuzu whimpered, feeling a heavy presence near her. Karin stood, about fifteen feet away from her twin, dead silent.

"Can she see us too..." a feminine voice, hidden away from Yuzu said, to Karin. She shook her head.

"Let's us go..." she said. The figure laughed.

"Then, my dear, what will we have to eat?"

* * *

"Hurry up!" Ichigo shouted, jumping up the hill, at a blistering pace. Kon gasped, trying to keep up.

"Geez, Ichigo! Calm down!" shouted Kon. Ichigo swooped back down, and clutched him by his collar.

"Shut up!" He then dragged him to the top of the hill, where his sister were lying on the ground, unconscious...

* * *

June 16th...

"After his mom died, he became a different person. He stopped enjoying the little things, and became a cynic. In class, Ichigo became withdrawn, and in karate, he lacked mercy. In fact, after he beat me for the first time, instead of enjoying his victory like he said he was, he just left the dojo, and never came back. I thought that was going to be the last time I ever see him.

"Then, somehow, we were placed in the same high school classes, and I was excited to see him again. See if he was doing better...To make things right again...But when we spoke, his personality seemed off...

"He looked happy, but wasn't. He spoke like he was changed, but he was as broken as he was before. And every time I asked if I could help, he refused me, and shut me out...Again...

"I did whatever I could to help, but there's only some much one person can do..." Orihime looked down.

"But what can I do?" she said, softly. Tatsuki patted her on the shoulder.

"Listen," she replied, with a confident smile, "Ichigo needs someone who will listen to him, but won't judge him for what he says. And I believe that your the person to do that."

* * *

June 17th 10:29 a.m.

Ichigo looked at his sisters, then at the Hollow, then at Hollow's weird head extension, leading to a familiar figure, and he rose his eyebrow.

"I know you..." he said, with a sharp tone, "You're the one who killed my mother..." The Hollow laughed.

"I can't say I remember you, though," the Hollow said, "When you eat as many children that we do, sometimes, you get a mother too." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Kon, get my sisters out of here," he ordered. Without a sound, Kon gathered the twins and ran back down the hill. The Hollow chuckled.

"Futile effort, shinigami," it said, "After I'm done devouring you, I'll get those little girls." Ichigo ripped his sword out of his sheath and stared down the large beast. Light drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Unfortunately for you, I can not allow that to happen..."

* * *

"..." Rukia could not find words to say, as her phone rang, with the largest Hollow readings that she ever seen. While her phone also detected that Ichigo was there, would he be enough.

"On my lunch break, I'll get down there..." she said, knowing that whatever was happening, was not good.

* * *

Ichigo dashed in, sword ready, as the Hollow launched sharp tentacles at him, which he easily flipped over, and cut them away. In retaliation, the Hollow fired a cero, which Ichigo sliced though, as is it was wet tissue paper. Landing back on the ground, Ichigo burst for the Hollow, who summoned more tentacles. The attack was to no avail, as Ichigo's advance was too fast, and before he could react, his right forelimb was hacked away. With a roar, the Hollow fired a cero into the ground, and the two combatants jumped away from each.

"How disgusting!" the Hollow shouted, new arm forming, "I haven't been forced to heal myself in years! How dare you!?" Ichigo glared at it.

"How are you!?" the Hollow cried, extending his claws. He charged and thrust forward, paws extended. Ichigo caught the brunt of the attack by blocking, but the claws pricked him, and in a reactionary move, the orange haired man pushed back.

"You?" the Hollow said, "You were a shinigami all the time? Impossible..."

"So, you remember now..." Ichigo said. The Hollow chuckled.

"Why, of course. I remember how tasty my meal was that day. And now, after all of these years, I can now finish it." Ichigo chuckled.

"Now that is was confirmed..." he said, before charging at the Hollow, who fired tentacles at him, from nearly every direction, forcing Ichigo to redirect his assault. The Hollow fired ceros into the sky, randomly, none of them connecting with Ichigo, but at least forcing to take a more predictable approach. Unfortunately for the Hollow, Ichigo was not in the mood for simple tricks, and cut right through the Cero, nearly losing his right arm in the process.

"What!?" the Hollow cried, wondering how insane this shinigami actually was. He fired off more tentacles, none of them impeding the shinigami's advance, Ichigo found himself besides the Hollow, who had one more trick up his sleeve. The lure on his head transformed into a woman with long brown hair and fair skin. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

The Hollow, using the visage of Kurosaki Masaki, figured that the shinigami would be to stunned to do anything. But, then again, this was his first time meeting Kuurosaki Ichigo, who glared at the woman, reaching her arms out. The rain increased, turning the ground into a solid pile of mud.

In one easy, swift, and clean slash, Ichigo decapitated the model of his mother. The Hollow's eyes widened, in horror, as this shinigami completely destroyed his most valuable self-defense mechanism, and tried to flee, as quickly as possible. Ichigo, who had other plans, stabbed his sword into the underarm of the beast, and used this as momentum to roll himself onto it's back. He then jumped into the air, bringing his massive sword into the lower back of the Hollow, impaling him to the ground. Ichigo rolled off the back, and grabbed one of the forelimbs.

"Neat trick," Ichigo snarled, holding a viscous grin, "Too bad it didn't work..."

"What the hell are you!?" the Hollow cried, bewildered. Ichigo replied by tearing the Hollow's limb off, and tossing it aside. The Hollow squirmed, in pain, yet could not find itself free.

"Grow it back..." Ichigo demanded. The Hollow's arm grew back, despite the beast not wanting it too.

"Think it's fucking funny to treat humans as fucking fish, eh?" Ichigo said, before ripping off the newly grown arm. The Hollow thrashed about, before Ichigo put a halt to that, by smashing the beast in it's neck.

"Don't move..." Ichigo growled, moving over the other side, "We're only getting started..."

* * *

A being, in a long black hooded trench coat, with a red crossing pattern on the back, from a nearside hill, watched over, pleased with what he was seeing. The black butterfly, that rested on his hand fluttered, trying in vain to dry its wings.

"I think we may finally have our chance," he said, "And to think, I would find it on the anniversary of my sister's demise..."

* * *

June 17th 12:15 p.m.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, running with her umbrella. Kon rose his head.

"Nee-san! Ichigo's fighting one of those Hollow things, and I think he went nuts!" Kon shouted. Rukia blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"After dropping off his sisters, I went back up there, to see him tearing off the limbs of the Hollow, saying stuff like he's lost count and stuff." Rukia looked up the hill.

"What happened up there?"

* * *

Sometimes, you really wish you were kept in the dark on things.

Ichigo was standing in the middle of a massive blood pool, holding a detached Hollow head, blood nearly covering his entire body. Scattered limbs, that hadn't faded away decorated the ground. The entire field smelled like blood, despite the heavy rain.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out, only getting Ichigo to shift his eyes.

"What are you down here?" he asked, bitterly.

"What happened here?"

"What do you think?" he said, as the head head evaporated away, "I killed a Hollow..."

* * *

June 17th 7:12 p.m.

Ichigo, for the first time in the day, found peace, standing at his mother's tomb. The rain hadn't stopped, but that did not matter.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, softly, underneath a white umbrella. Ichigo turned his head towards her, then back.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Ichigo nodded.

"I'm as okay as I've always been."

"...I'm sorry if I'm intruding..."

"You're not." Orihime blinked.

"I'm not?"

"No, you are not," Ichigo said, a bit more forcefully this time, "Tragedy brings company, as they say. I guess we're here..."

"But, even after a tragedy, you can still return, better than ever."

"How idealistic..." Ichigo said. Orihime looked down, afraid of what to say next.

"No matter what one does, tragedy, disaster, hatred, and war will still be there. Idealism is there, for those who want to ignore it, those who wanted to be blissful in ignorance. Not everyone can be content with that way of life..."

"But, if you let pain get to you, how do you find happiness. If everyone is a cynic, no one does anything. If everyone is a idealist, everyone does nothing. There has to be a balance, so people can achieve their goals."

"Those who desire are aware on what they want. They have to be idealistic enough, to see it come to fruition, but cynical enough to know that they can fail. Those arrogant enough to believe that they can achieve bliss, without sacrifice are foolish."

"Then what do you want? And do you believe that you can reach it?"

"...Long gone are the days, where I had a future..."

"Is it the shinigami responsibilities?" Ichigo chuckled.

"So, you do remember...But, for your question, no, that is not the reason..."

"Then what is?"

"If I told you, you would not understand..." Ichigo begun to walk off.

"Was it worth it?" Orihime asked, softly. Ichigo paused.

"What?"

"You said before that everyone has to sacrifice something, to achieve their goals. So, whatever you sacrificed, was it worth it?" Ichigo, for the first time, in the conversation, had no response...

* * *

"Something in the Way" by Nirvana


	6. Dead Insects

Chapter 6 – Dead Insects

For the first time in Rukia's shinigami career, she felt absolute dread at a fellow ally. Even when...That incident happened, she still felt hope that he could be saved, despite the critical condition he was in. But Ichigo...

Ichigo terrified her. His dead glare. The hint of madness expressed in his face. Not to mention his voice.

He sounded...fierce...deadly...despearate...

She wanted nothing more than to discharge him of his duty, and take back her powers, but she knew she couldn't do that. But she had to question the mental stability of the boy.

It was odd on how easy and quickly he snapped. During their patrol nights, Ichigo was very calm, killing an enemy rather quickly, spurting out some sarcastic comments, but that was it.

"Why was this one different?" she asked, aloud. Was it the pressure finally reaching him? Was it fear?

Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to get it by asking.

* * *

"What?" Rukia asked, holding her boxed lunch. Orihime, holding her own lunch, looked into the shorter female's eyes, pleading with her.

"Come on! Can you please eat lunch with me?" she asked. Rukia blinked.

"Um...O-Okay?" she said. Orihime grabbed Rukia's wrist, and ran off, dragging the smaller girl. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, as Tatsuki walked to his desk.

"Wonder where they're going?" she said. Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

"So, you can see spirits?" Rukia asked, sternly. Orihime nodded.

"And you remember what happened that night?" Again, Orihime nodded. Rukia shook her head.

"This doesn't make any sense..."

"Maybe when I died-"

"Y-You didn't die!" Rukia hurriedly said, "Your soul was just...removed from your body temporally..." Orihime blinked.  
"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" she asked.

"No...Well, I don't think so...You're still here, anyway, so it doesn't matter..."

"Still, do you think that could be a reason?"

"We don't have any other theories."

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Isshin shouted, arms folded in an X, over his chest. Ichigo grimaced.

"I will kill you in your sleep if you ever do that again," he growled. Isshin frowned.

"How disrespectful, my son is!" he cried, "I thought I trained you better than this!"

"I'm not a damn dog. Leave me along."

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Yuzu shouted, forming the same pose as her father. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No more of that," he said, placing an open hand on her head. Ichigo then walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed a can of orange Fanta.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"You haven't heard about Don Kanonji?" Yuzu asked.

"Who?"

"He's a quack, that claims he can see ghosts?" Karin said, from down the hall.

"Karin! Don Kanonji can see ghosts!" Ichigo popped the tab on his soda.

"And? What's so special about that?"

"He defeats the evil spirits! Isn't that cool?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Wow, that is cool," he said, sarcastic drawl in his tone, "What's with the sudden posing and stuff?"

"Wow, Onii-chan, you are slow, "Yuzu said, "He's coming to Karakura Town, next week."

* * *

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Keigo and Mizuiro shouted, in unison, standing at Ichigo's desk, who had his forehead, firmly implanted in it.

"Do not start with me," he growled. He rose his head, tiredly.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Keigo asked, "Aren't you excited that Don Kanonji is coming to Karakura? We got you a ticket!"

"No, I'm not," Ichigo replied, "An unfortunately for you, and myself, I'm going with my family. Get someone else to go with you."

"Like who?"

"Chad."

"We already gave Sado-kun his ticket," Mizuiro interjected. Ichigo shrugged.

"Get a date."

"Yeah! But who should I ask? Maybe Inoue-san..." Ichigo bust out in laughter, leaning back in his seat.

"Whoa, buddy, way to set your standards high!" he said, grinning.

"What!? You don't think it could happen!?"

"Dude, you have a better shot with the lesbian. Try someone in your level." The door to the classroom and Rukia walked in.

"Like Kuchiki." Rukia narrowed her eyes and sat at her desk.

"Eh...You think so?" Keigo asked which Ichigo responded with a nod.

"Uh...Kuchiki-san...Ah...Will you go with to the show with me?" he said, holding out a ticket. Rukia looked at the ticket, back up at Keigo, then back at the ticket.

"What show?" she asked. Ichigo snorted.

"Uh...Don Kanonji's Ghost Bust...H-Have you heard of it?" Rukia, at the mention of ghosts, perked up and put on her actor's face.

"Oh, I would be delighted to go with you, Asano-san. I just didn't know what show it was," she said.

"Because she's homeless, and all," Ichigo added, playing with his pencil. Rukia shifted her eyes.

"Oh, well, I'll meet you at the show, okay..." Keigo said, sitting in his desk.

"Smooth, Asano."

"What is he talking about?" Rukia asked, "What is this show about?"

"I don't know. Watch it," Ichigo answered.

"Not helping. Where am I going to watch it? Urahara doesn't have a television."

"Go over a friend's house."

"So I can watch it at your house?"

"At a **friend's** house. Go over Chad's or Inoue's house and watch it. Leave me the hell alone."

"What a wonderful person you are?"

* * *

The next day, Ichigo sat at his desk, balancing his pencil on the end of his finger. It was rare that he would get a relaxing morning like this. Just a morning to himself, one where he can just reflect on the direction of his life, and-

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Orihime and Rukia synchronized together. Ichigo gripped the pencil, and jammed it into the desk, shattering it into two.

"No more..." he said, pressing his head against his desk, "No more..."

* * *

"...No more..." Ichigo said, rubbing his temples, "No more..."

"Shut up, you child," Isshin said, patting his son on his back, "Suck it up, be here for your sisters."

"The only reason why I'm here is for my sisters, stupid. God, let this be over quickly."

* * *

"The Sterling Experiments...That's a name I haven't heard in a while," Kisuke said, smoking a pipe, "What could that crazy fool be up to?"

"Sterling was one of your maggots, if I remember correctly," the black cat, Yoruichi said, "He's your responsibility. Deal with it." Urahara sighed, and grabbed his cane.

"Okay, okay, if you believe that this is his fault, I'll go..."

* * *

Something was wrong. And it wasn't a Hollow...

Ichigo felt no spiritual pressure. He felt nothing of a lurking beast. He definitely heard the screaming spirit, screaming regrets and misery, but that was it.

"This is depressing..." he said, "I'm going to the restroom."

"But you'll miss everything!" Yuzu cried. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's not that important..."

* * *

"Is that him!? Up in the helicopter!?" Keigo shouted, excitedly. Mizuiro frowned.

"Wow, you were actually excited for this," he said, harshly, "That's rather sad of you..."

"You don't have to be so mean!" Keigo whined. Sado frowned, as a stiff breeze hit the group.

"It's probably nothing..." Rukia said, disarming him, "I haven't gotten any orders yet..."

"Spirits..." Don Kanonji shouted, falling from the sky, "Are always with you!"

* * *

"Oh, it's you..." Ichigo said eyes narrowed, "What's going on now?" Ichigo's body was laid out, limp, as Urahara Kisuke stood over him.

"Yeah, it's a little complicated. But you have to get in there, and stop that medium, okay?" he said. Ichigo frowned.

"...Whatever..."

* * *

"Smells like bad spirits!" Don Kanonji shouted, holding his arms out, "Do not worry, as the famed Don Kanonji will save your soul!"

"Who the hell are you!?" the spirit screamed. Don Kanonji nodded and stuck his cane in the hole in the chest of the spirit.

"I'll send you to heav-" he started, before he was thrown into a wall. The crowd gasped.

"No more of that," Ichigo said, before turning his attention to the spirit, "Let's get this over with..."

"Who are you, foul spirit!?" Don Kanonji shouted, unharmed. Ichigo chuckled.

"For an idiot, you can sure take a punch," he said, "I'm the one going to prevent this tragedy. Stand aside."

"Are you working with this ghoul?"

"No."

"Then why did you attack me!? I'm only do what's best!"

"...Shut up, and let me handle this..."

Before Ichigo got to handle this, a massive explosion destroyed the west wing of the hospital. Ichigo and Don Kanonji turned their attention to it, as the crowd scattered.

"What did you do!?" Don Kanonji asked, bewildered.

"That's not me..." Ichigo said, running toward to blast radius.

* * *

When he arrived, nothing, but Rukia and Urahara were there. Ichigo frowned.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Rukia replied, "This is a job outside of our boundaries. Go home."

"Bitch, please. Old man, tell me what the hell is going on?" Urahara's smiled faded.

"Looks like we got demons..." he answered. Ichigo frowned.

"A demon? Really?"

"Yes, really. You are not equipped to fight one now. Go home."

"Whatever. The least I can do is keep this thing from attacking others."

"Go home, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, "I'll take care of it."

"You don't even know where it is..." Urahara paused.

"...Fine...If you want, go ahead. Just don't die or anything." The shopkeeper walked away, smiling. Rukia frowned.

"You are not fighting this thing."

"Think twice, my dear," he said, grabbing Rukia by her collar, and dragging her away.

"You can't kill this thing now!?" Rukia shouted, "You don't even have a Demon Arm! How are you going to hurt it!?"

"With this awesome sword of mine," Ichigo replied, calmly. Rukia sighed in frustration.

"That's the thing," she said, "Demon's do not have souls, idiot. Your Zanpaktou won't be able to actually harm it severely." Ichigo looked at her, but he still held a bit of confidence. That until he saw the resting place of the plus they were seeking.

Or, in this case, the former resting spot of the spirit.

In what may be appropriately called a savage act, the former resting spot was smeared with blood, and scratch marks, deep in the ground.

"Okay, that was a bit unexpected..." Ichigo said, shocked, "Well, this is going to be a little different..."

* * *

An attractive woman, with dark green hair, wearing a tight sarashi around her ample bosom, and a dark red and gold hakama, walked into Urahara's shop, with a bright smile.

"You called?" she asked. Urahara nodded.

"An attractive women in my shop," he said, grinning, "How that is a rare sight today..."

"Cut the bullshit. You said this was important."

"Fine, fine...About Dr. Gnev Bolezn..."

* * *

The demon wasn't very impressive. In fact, you could say that it was downright pathetic.

It was just smaller than the average Hollow, and it resembled a tick. The skin of the demon pulsated, as if it was a very painful tumor. It scuttled around, clumsily.

"And you said I couldn't kill this thing..." Ichigo said. Rukia cupped her chin.

"Demons don't normally look like this...Well, the ones in the handbook didn't look like this...Yet again, insect demons don't grow to be that big either..." she said. The demon tried to flee, but it fell over.

"Wow, let me end this thing..." Ichigo said, slicing the demon in half. Black blood flowed from both segments, freely.

"And done..." Ichigo said, before a cord ripped itself out, and attached itself to the other part. Ichigo turned around, very slowly.

The demon rose, blood pouring freely from the beast, as it started to transform. The tick-like body was overtaken by a web of tentacles and legs. The top segment grew and eye, exploding from his underbelly. Sharp claws grew from his body and the upper segment, twitching in a hypnotic rhythm. And to make everything even more nightmare inducing, four wings burst from the body, giving it flight. It roared a mighty, bloodcurdling scream.

And Ichigo and Rukia could only stare at it, mouths agape.

"I think my brain vomited a bit..." Rukia said.

"That is going to linger in my dreams for a little while..." Ichigo said. The beast roared again, launching a claw into the chest of Ichigo flooring him. A lot more calm than he should, Ichigo cut himself free, and rolled back, finding his footing.

"Nope!" he shouted, charging forward, slicing a chunk of the demon away, Fluttering back, the demon fired off a ball of acid, and watched as its wounds heal.

"...That's a pleasant surprise..." Ichigo said, "I hope whoever is trained to kill these things hurry the hell up."

"If you rush me, nothing gets done," the green haired women said, kicking the demon into the ground. She summoned a thin scimitar, and stabbed the demon, cutting it back in half. She then opened her palm and blasted the demon down.

"Well, wasn't this a wasted effort. This demon only recently got out from it's prison. It hadn't matured yet..." she said, "You, shinigami, you know that was the wrong decision, bro."

"Yo, shut up," Ichigo growled. The women giggled.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, little ol' me?" she said, sweetly, "I'm am the fifth head of the Lords of Death, Mouken Yura! Who might you two be?"

"Substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo answered, "Anyone wanna help heal this damn hole in my chest?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. That's a mighty high honor you hold."

"And that's a mighty high name you hold," Yura said, "A member of the Kuchiki clan...How impressive..."

"There's nothing impressive about a name," Rukia said, harshly.

"Whoa, baby, calm yo tits. I'm just stating what I heard..."

"Whatever...I believe that we are done here, Ichigo..." Rukia walked off, a bit upset. Ichigo shrugged.

"So will you get rid of this hole in my chest?" Ichigo asked, flatly. Yura smiled.

"Sure thing, cutie."

* * *

For the half hour Ichigo talked to Yura, he learned two things. One, being a demon hunter would be awesome. Two, Yura was batshit insane.

For one, she was licking his wounds, and he slapped a veto on that, she used licked her bloody hands. The only way he could stop that was to stop bleeding, and since that wasn't happening, seeing that it's a little hard to stop bleeding when you have a hole in your chest, so he sat, uncomfortable, and freaked the hell out.

I mean, everyone has their obsessions. Ichigo, for one, likes fire. A lot. But he doesn't need to freak the fuck out of people, by burning their hair, or something. And he's not going to judge her for being a blood fetishist because it's not too out there.

But whoa man, leave a warning before you start tasting a dude's blood.

Yawning, Ichigo decided to put yesterday's night behind him and go eat breakfast, enjoying his one day off from school, when a Don Kanonji sat, in his living room. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, young Kurosaki!" he shouted. If it was possible, Ichigo's eyes narrowed even further.

"Get the hell out of my house..." he said, voice full of baritone, "I am not in the mood for your bullshit."

"No, the guy in the hat and clogs cleared everything up for me. He said I was exorcising spirits wrongly..."

"Not one shit has been, or will be given. Get out."

"He gave me a cane to do it properly! So, I'm kinda like you."

"Seriously, get out."

"Oh, and I didn't tell your family about last night."

"Great. Get out."

"Thank you, for helping me realize the error of my ways."

"I really didn't do that much, but you're welcome. Get out."

"Anyway, I'm off. I'm set for Chiba next. Spirits are always with you!"

"Get out."

"BOHAHAHAHA!" Ichigo slammed the front door.

"No more of that..."

* * *

"Dead Insects" by Mondo Generator


	7. Katzenjammer

Chapter 7 – Katzenjammer

Ichigo's love affair with music came out of nowhere. In fact, before his mother died, he hated music.

He felt that only weak people created music. Those who could not protect created tunes. Ichigo was a protector. He had no time for music.

But with the death of his mother, he spent a lot of bitter hours, flipping through the television channels, seeking some kind of emotional reprieve. And his answer came on MTV Japan.

Late at night, MTV Japan had a show, called "Off the Air", where they played a lot of international hits and oldies. Late at night, this is where he got his influence.

Even though he couldn't understand the lyrics, he felt the emotion, stringing itself into the chords of the guitar, and beats of the drum. From Nirvana to Oasis, to Sonic Youth, for the two hours that the program ran for, all of his problems seemingly disappeared from his head.

Finding peace was much easier, now that he had music. When he got the money, he went out and bought CDs. While at first, Ichigo would only buy music from bands that he knew of. But, after a period of no new music, he just picked up any album that looked interesting.

Nirvana, Alice in Chains, Kyuss, Queens of the Stone Age, Red Hot Chili Peppers, and many, many other bands, Ichigo had a nice collection of music, but no way to listen to it all.

Then, for his thirteenth birthday, he received the greatest gift of all.

A small, black and blue sixty-four gigabyte mp3 player. And it was beautiful.

No longer, did he need to carry disks around. No longer then he need to decide what he listen to that day. No longer. It was amazing, and it led him to the new age of technology.

Combine that, with a laptop that he won in a science fair, one where he tested the melting point reactions of several metals and minerals, and he was in music heaven. He transplanted all of his CDs to his mp3 player and rocked out.

His obsession with music even went so far that he wanted to learn how to play it. He worked the hard jobs, and gathered the meager cash for a cheap guitar, an amp, and a fuzz box, and taught himself how to play it. He even thinks he got pretty good at it, even though no one will give him an actual opinion on his skills.

It really didn't matter, though. Ichigo felt he was happy, listening to his music. It shielded him from the bitterness that he felt. The anger that he felt. The loneliness that he felt...

Of course, with his new responsibilities, he had less time on his hands to drown his sorrows, so he felt bad habits come roaring back.

Of course, it's only fair to mention that his new responsibilities were, in no part, his fault. It's not his fault that Rukia decided to bleed out in front of his house. It is his fault to actually go and check up on her, again, but, in his skewed visions of events past, he likes to leave that little part out.

It was strange, though. He lived through fifteen years, and only seen one Hollow. Ichigo did see something very wrong with that picture... And to add to that, Ichigo had never seen another Shinigami, so, of course, Ichigo figured that there was something else to this story.

This led back to Urahara sudden appearance. Ichigo was very unaware of his candy "shop". Ichigo wasn't sure about it, but when he asked everyone he knew if they had heard of the place, he was sure that his "Candy Emporium," was a fraud.

And then there was himself. When Rukia said that spiritually aware people were rare, something told him that there was something hidden away from him. If they were so hard to find, then how the hell were there two people in his family that could see them.

Ichigo did not believe that things happen by chance. Something was up, and he was going to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

"You still haven't told me why you thought I couldn't beat that demon, Kuchiki," Ichigo said, walking with her and Sado, after school, "I believe I did an okay job, for a beginner."

"For once, Zanpakutō are not meant to cut non-spiritual beings," Rukia replied.

"...Zanpak-what?"

"Do you listen to me when I explain these things?"

"I'm barely listening to you now."

"Then why did you ask?"

* * *

Nearby, a figure, clad in the Karakura High School uniform followed loosely...

* * *

Spiritual pressure manipulation was a bitch, but Ichigo was determined to learn it.

It already sucked, seeing that his absurd amount of power kept him from maximizing his full potential and that it would have been much easier if he had started out, weaker. But, it wasn't how his tale would go, and that would be that.

Ichigo would start out with the simple things. Moving small items around. Later, he would move onto denting walls or floors, but this was a good base.

Spiritual pressure manipulation had several wonderful qualities. Like the ability to feel other spiritual registers.

Like the one that he was feeling now. It felt like a Hollow...But, another form was there. Powerful too...

Ichigo groaned as he grabbed a class roster sheet out of his school bag.

"It doesn't feel like Chad, and I know it's not Inoue..." he said, opening it up. Scanning the sheet, he folded it back up and tossed it back into his bag.

"Out of all the people that I had felt, in the school, none of them could be it. Not Mizuiro, Keigo, nor Tatsuki...But..."

He does remember being followed. The signature was faint, but it was still there... Ichigo, trying to think what his next course of action should be, cupped his chin.

"I got a little work to do..."

* * *

"Kon, go home," Ichigo ordered, in his spiritual body, "No need putting my real body in jeopardy."

"What!? I can't have a little fun!?" Kon squealed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Rukia and Sado looked at the substitute, confused.

"Where did this attitude come from?" Rukia asked.

"Come on. We have a little work to do..."

* * *

Hours before...

The night before, Ichigo had come to three very solid conclusions.

There was someone else, in the school, who was spiritually aware. He figured this one, from the fact that the person followed them from the school.

They had powers and were strong enough to kill a Hollow.

They knew how to control their powers, enough to completely conceal them.

Finding them, however, was the difficult problem. So, he decided to use his brain and get to the bottom of this.

And that's where Inoue came into.

Being spiritually aware was not the reason why he needed her. No, in this situation, he needed her social skills.

In the many, many flaws of one Kurosaki Ichigo, his social skills were one of his worst attributes. He was truly awful at making people like him. Talking to them was easy. But once he found anything he could mock, he attacked it, like a lion pouncing onto its prey. He doesn't know why he does it. He just does.

If the situation was less important, Ichigo would go into a mental tangent, on how he is a truly awful person, with truly awful people skills, and an overly blatant jackass front, repelling those other than the weak away from him. He would set mental notes, telling himself to gear up, and become a better, more respectable person, and try to make strides in a positive direction, which will later fail, and actually would push him in the opposite direction.

Luckily, he was focused on finding Inoue. She was the key to-

The thoughts that were running wild through his head derailed, as he walked into a light, womanly figure. He merely stopped in his tracks, as the woman fell down.

"Owowow..." the girl moaned, collecting her wits. Ichigo blinked.

"Hello, Inoue," he said, thinking how convenient this was, "Just the person I was looking for." Orihime locked up.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!?" she squeaked.

"In the flesh."

"Uh...What do you want from me?" Ichigo stroked his chin, trying to find an easy way to say this.

"I need you to tell me what you know about Ishida Uryū..."

* * *

Out of all of the potential suspects, Uryū was the most likely. Not only was he shady and mysterious, he was also one of the few members of his class not affected by the memory reviser Urahara dropped, confirmed by Inoue.

Clearly, the person holding the power was also very smart. They had to be, seeing that they knowingly suppressed their power. And given that spiritual pressure control was extremely mental, it only made sense.

But now, he needed to "bait" him out. Of course, stalking him would do nothing, so he needed to take a more "cerebral" approach.

"Ishida-kun? Okay! I'll go get him..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Not an introduction," he specified, "Just a very general bio." Inoue blinked.

"Oh...Well, he had the highest exam scores in the school," she said.

"Neat."

"And he's in the sewing club with me. He's very good..." Ichigo frowned. He wasn't getting what he wanted.

"He doesn't talk much. Sometimes, I try to talk to him, but he just keeps on sewing. But I know he's very nice if you get to know him." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"That will be enough, Inoue," he said, "I believe that will be enough. Thank you."

"Oh, are you going to introduce yourself to him?"

"Something like that..."

* * *

"Yo, go with Kon," Ichigo said, eyebrows furrowed, "I'll go and try and find the person we're looking for..."

"Ichigo, I don't think that's a good idea..." Rukia said. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's better than wandering around, like a bunch of idiots, don't cha think?"

"Well..."

"I agree," Sado interjected.

"Me too," Kon said. Rukia sighed.

"...Be safe..." she said, before walking off. Ichigo nodded, before turning around.

"I did my part..." he said, before dashing away.

* * *

In the mind of Ishida Uryū, there was something wrong. Upon exiting the craft store, he walked into an alley and came face to with the shinigami he's been preparing for.

"Hmph...What a surprise?" he said, dully.

"Whoa...who is this guy?" Kon said. Rukia stepped up.

"Who are you?" she asked. Uryū pushed his glasses up.

"I am a member of your class, Kurosaki. Kuchiki. Yasutora." Kon smiled.

"Are you now?" he asked. Uryu turned toward the mod soul.

"Yes, I am. I can not believe how stupid you are."

"That's a bit harsh. All I'm doing is making sure." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Making sure of what?"

"Making sure that you can see me." Kon then stretched his arms outs.

"Kon, you can come down now." Ichigo jumped off the roof of the craft store and glared at Kon.

"You bastard! Do you know how hot it is out here, and you forced me to wore two layers of clothing!" he shouted. Rukia and Uryū's eyes widened.

"What?" Rukia shouted. Ichigo smiled.

"Simple. My and Kon switched clothes. Nothing more."

"What for?"

"To see if you could see me," Ichigo said, with a grin, "See, I'm in my spiritual body. A normal man would not be able to converse with me..." Uryū frowned.

"Hmph...Whatever. What business do you have with me?" he asked.

"What business do you have with me? I really don't have enough time to deal with stalkers, so state your issue with me, and let's get this over with..." Uryū smiled, as a blue bow formed in his right hand.

"My name is Ishida Uryū, and I am a Quincy," he said, "And I hate shinigami."

* * *

"Orihime, I'll be a little late from practice," Tatsuki said, tightening the bandages on her hands, "You can walk home by yourself, right?"

"Sure, Tatsuki-chan! I'll be just fine by myself," Orihime answered, with a slight bounce to her step.

"Alright then, see you later," Tatsuki said, as she walked toward the gym. Orihime waved, holding an apprehensive smile. Something was wrong...And she had to stay at the school...She walked around the campus looking for something to do.

"Hime-chan! Why don't you come and talk to me, while I'm cleaning!?" Chizuru shouted, from the window. Orihime looked up, and, with a smile, replied, "Ohayo Honshō-chan! I'll be up there in a minute!" Well, cleaning a classroom wasn't the optimal waiting scenario, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

"...Okay?" Ichigo said, tilting his head, "That's it?" Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"That's it," he replied. Ichigo laughed.

"Alright, Kon. Get out of my body," he said, "I have nothing for this guy." Uryū fired an arrow, which whizzed past the carrot top's right ear.

"Don't move. We have a score to settle." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you do not want to find yourself bleeding to death, I implore that you cease this idiotic move."

"Do you think someone so dependent on another can defeat me," Uryū said.

"If you are referring to Kuchiki, you would be wrong in that assessment," Ichigo said, "Again, there is nothing you can prove, for I am not a shinigami, and thus, I hold no pride about this occupation. Now, let's not do this stunt, Quincy."

"Are you afraid of facing me?"

"No. I just don't want to." Uryū smirked, as he pulled out a small, bluish charm.

"I'll make you face me..." he said. Rukia turned slowly and gasped.

"Ichigo!" she shouted, prompting him to about-face.

"What?" he said.

"This object which I hold, is called Hollow bait. When I crush this, a stream of Hollows will flood this very location, seeking this tiny object," Uryū said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Do not do it..." he said, "I'm warning you."

"Whoever kills the most Hollows in twenty-four hours wins..."

"Stop now!" Rukia shouted. Uryū clenched his fist, and the Hollow bait burst.

"Aw shit, he did it..." Ichigo said, snapping his fingers, "Kon, gimme back my clothes and weapon. We got work to do." Uryū fired off three arrows and smirked.

"You're already three behind," he said, "Move along, shinigami." The Quincy ran off, chasing what he sensed. Ichigo glared at him.

"Chad, Rukia, go do your thing or something. I'll deal with the Quincy..." he said.

"Sure, Ichigo," Sado said.

"Okay. Be safe, Kurosaki," Rukia said, before hopping onto Sado's back, who ran off, in the directions of the multitude of orders flooding her phone.

"What about me!?" Kon whined.

"Go home. Go home, and do not make a scene getting there."

"What!? Can't I at least-"

"I'm going to repeat myself once more. Go home, and do not make a scene, or you die. Got me?" Kon shivered.

"G-Got you..."

"Good..."

* * *

'Well, this was not good...' Orihime thought, looking out the window. As Chizuru swept, singing happily on how she got to spend time with her princess, spirits flooded the town. She could feel a powerful one, near the school.

'It's probably one of those monsters..." she thought, trying to find a way to hurry her friends away from the school.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Anytime you're ready!" Chizuru beamed.

* * *

"Eleven," Uryū said, to himself, counting off his kills, "Quick and easy." He closed his eyes and sensed that Ichigo was running in the opposite direction of him.

"Hmph. Idiot."

* * *

Ichigo was very calm, despite the situation. He was serene. At peace. Placid. Tranquil.

But that doesn't mean he was horrifically pissed. And he was ready for blood.

"I'm too young for this shit..." he grumbled, cutting down a small, catlike Hollow.

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan! Are you ready to go?" Orihime called out.

"Hold up! I'm still in my Gi!" Tatsuki replied back.

"Come on, Hime-chan. Let's just go alone," Chizuru suggested, getting dangerously close to her precious princess. Orihime chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, I think we need to wait for Tatsuki-chan," she said, "Wouldn't want her to miss out on the fun..."

"Oh, I think we can have a little fun together..." Chizuru said. Orihime chuckled again, as beady, yellow eyes stared at her.

'Mustn't show fear, mustn't show fear...' she screamed mentally. The Hollow chuckled.

"You can see me, girl..." the Hollow said, in a feminine, sharp tone. Orihime eyes widened.

"Honshō-chan, get down!" she cried, as a bullet was fired, from underneath the Hollow's tentacle. Chizuru was plugged in the back of her shoulder and fell to the ground. Blood spilled from the wound, freely, yet the bullet, which resembled a seed, was not very deep inside.

"Honshō-chan!" Orihime shouted, grabbing Chizuru. She groaned, then, somehow, started to smile.

"Call me Chizuru..." she said, "And I'm not hurt that badly..." Orihime blinked.

"See, I can still move my arm around." To demonstrate, Chizuru rolled her shoulder, then extended her arm...

With her hand squeezing Orihime's neck. Chizuru's eyes widened, in shock.

"Wha-What's going on!?" she cried, wondering why she couldn't control her body. Orihime, summoning all the strength she could muster, pushed off the red head, and fell back, into the clutch of a fellow student. The Hollow laughed.

"How humorous!" it cackled, "I wonder how I can torture you? Maybe I cut your limbs off. Or have you raped by every male until my control. Oh, the possibilities!" The students holding Orihime down started ripping at her blouse, causing her to squirm violently.

"Where is the screaming I desire?" the Hollow asked. Orihime shook her head, trying to buy her way to freedom, but to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tatsuki shouted, back in her school uniform. A quick straight knocked one boy off, and a roundhouse kick freed the girl from the assault.

"Orihime, what's going on?" she asked, as Chizuru stabbed out her hand, grabbing the karate student's neck, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Who dares to interrupt my fun!?" the Hollow exclaimed, waving her tentacles. Tatsuki looked around.

"Where is it!?" she shouted. The Hollow laughed.

"Oh, it seems that this newcomer can not see me. This shall be fun..."

"Tatsuki, behind you!" Orihime shouted. Tatsuki whipped around, only to get hit in the eye with a seed. The Hollow cackled again.

"Now, I can focus my attention back to you..." The Hollow called for those under her control to march forward. Orihime had no idea what to do.

"T-Tatsuki-chan..." she whimpered. She wasn't strong. She had no power. She was helpless, completely vulnerable to the coming attack. Orihime closed her eyes when a bright light encased the field.

"What is this?" the Hollow asked. Six bright lights circled Orihime, shining brightly. She blinked.

"What's going on?" she asked. A male light, with a blond topknot, and a red Chinese outfit stood in front of her.

"Hello, Inoue-sama! You have finally awoken us!" he said, smiling brightly. Orihime blinked, puzzled.

"...You look confused. Were you not expecting us?"

"Of course, she wasn't, Shun'ō," a female fairy, with pink hair, and yellow sunglasses said, "This is her first time summoning us, and this is a combat situation. Duh."

"True, true..." Shun'ō replied, "This is a little odd. Why haven't you discovered your true power yet?"

"I have power?" Orihime responded, tilting her head slightly. Shun'ō sighed.

"Come on! I'm aching for some action!" a fairy with sharp black hair, and a mask covering his face.

"Calm down, Tsubaki. We have to take this slowly," Shun'ō instructed, "She's a beginner. She didn't even know about us, until this moment.

"Let's start with the easy stuff. Rejection. With your abilities, you can reject any event from ever happening, like that injury to your dear friend."

"All you have to do is call out our names, Ayame, and Shun'ō, Sōten Kisshun, and I reject, and let us handle it from there," Ayame, a female with black hair, and an oversized red dress covering her head, explained, "Give it a try."

"Um...Okay..." Orihime said, "Ayame, Shun'ō...Sōten Kisshun...I reject..." An orange triangular shield covered Tatsuki's body and removed the seed from her face. Orihime's eyes opened in shock.

"I...Did I do that?" she asked. Shun'ō nodded.

"What the hell are you doing!?" the Hollow cried out, "Die, human!" The Hollow fired out several out seeds.

"Be calm, Inoue-sama! I will protect you!" a fairy, wearing a tight purple jumpsuit, and an eyepatch cried excitedly.

"Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Shun'ō instructed, which Orihime, timidly repeated. A triangular shield spread in front of her, and the seeds disappeared into it. Orihime gasped.

"Wow, that was cool!" she shouted.

"Silence, women! Now is the time to finish the job!" Tsubaki barked, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject! Go!"

"Tsubaki...Koten Zanshun... " Orihime said, eyes turning fierce with determination, "I reject!" Tsubaki flew at the Hollow, with incredible speed. He crashed through the Hollow's mask, cutting it cleanly in half. Orihime stared at the scene, stunned.

"I did it..." she said, falling softly to the ground.

"Oh dear, she's gone and fainted on us..." Shun'ō said, with his usual smirk.

"Hmph, are you sure that she can wield us effectively?" Tsubaki said, sharply.

"I do," Urahara said, from behind them. The six fairies turned around.

"Who are you?" Shun'ō asked.

"I'm a man who wants you to not share some backstory with the young lady if you could."

"Huh, why?"

"Because, it would be a little too much to take, for the time being..."

* * *

"Well, this is discomforting..." Ichigo said, frowning deeply. He felt another powerful force at the school, and he had no doubt on how it was. He wished it wasn't her, but he knew it was, and he knew he was going to deal with it at some other time.

"Day just keeps getting worse..." he growled.

* * *

"Twenty-eight..." Uryū said, seeing the blood leak from his hand. This wasn't good.

"My aim is becoming unsteady. I can't keep killing them in one shot like this." He prepared another arrow, before finding himself tossed aside, with a deep slash in his hip. He rolled across the ground, then looked for the attacker.

To his surprise, it was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I thought you would be smart enough to realize that I was behind you..." he said, "Unfortunately for you, you didn't, and now you are going to die. For shame, Quincy. For shame."

"Shame!? How dare you attack me like this!? Do you have any honor!?" Uryū shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Honor? Do you understand how stupid you sound?" Ichigo said, "Honor is for the weak, those who want to handicap themselves. Those who do not understand that fighting is an act of war. Those who do not understand that death is nothing but messy, dishonorable act. You can live as noble as you please, but still find yourself on the wrong side of a firing squad.

"There is no honor in combat. You set yourself up as my opponent, thus, you accepted that death is a reasonable future. I do not have the time to deal with moronic children that still believe in this concept of honor." Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hollow bait Ishida earlier used.

"I wonder if Hollows prefer live bait over this thing," he said, with a sadistic smirk on his face. Uryu barred his teeth. A crack in the sky formed.

"What's going on?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know. I know that this is all your fault and that I'm going to disembowel you after I done dealing with that thing."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, the sky has a crack in it," Sado said, pointing towards it, with his armored arm. Rukia frowned.

"Take me to Ichigo, now..."

* * *

After moments of trepidation, the Hollow emerged, black, massive, and imposing. It roared, before flashing out it's massive tongue, to scoop up other Hollows. Ichigo whistled.

"Whoa, you are a big one," he said, smirking, "Time for you to go, though."

"Kurosaki! Get away!" Rukia shouted, from the back of the giant. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"And I thought I wouldn't have to deal with you anymore today..." he said, "What do you want? I'm busy."

"That's a Menos Grande! You can't fight that now!" she shouted.

"A Menos? Why would one of those be attracted to my bait." Uryu said, summoning his bow. Ichigo cracked his knuckles.

"First, shut up Quincy. Second, because that thing is eating the smaller Hollows, as you can see. Third, I have a plan." Before they could react, Ichigo ran over to Uryū, scooped up as many spiritual particles as he could, and leaped into the air, slashing them at the Menos's mask. The Hollow seemed only slightly annoyed at this gesture and prepared a Cero.

"There's no way he can dodge that!" Uryū shouted, still in shock that he stole his bow from his hands.

The Menos fired away, but only met other spiritual particles, which absorbed, and bounced the technique right back into its mask, cracking it in half. The Menos, despite being a hive mind, to the addition of not being very smart, decided to call it quits, and fled, through another portal. Ichigo, on the other hand, was rocketed into the pavement and found that his entire left arm was now a mangled mess.

"Son of a..." he said, shaking his head. Well, that's what he gets for being an overzealous attacker...

"How did you-" Rukia started.

"No," Ichigo interrupted with. He pulled his arm out, grabbed his sword with the right hand, and limped away. Uryū chuckled.

"I thought that you were going to kill me, shinigami," he taunted.

"Fuck you."

* * *

"Good evening, Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime, sitting in a small room. Rukia narrowed their eyes and turned to Urahara.

"Do you have any morphine for me to overdose on?" Ichigo asked.

"Um...No?" Orihime responded.

"Then I'm going to lay down here. Please, for the love of God, nobody touch me. My entire body feels like I just been bricked..."

"Explain, Urahara," Rukia said, as Ichigo laid on the floor, in clear, and obvious agony. Orihime worriedly rushed to his side.

"Easy!" Urahara said, brightly, "Inoue-san now has interesting powers! Isn't it cool!?" Rukia facepalmed.

"I'm not in the mood for this shit..." she growled, "Good night..."

"But it's still so early..." Urahara said, following her.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Orihime asked, gently. Ichigo peeked open his eyes.

"If you consider having an arm that doesn't function anymore, okay, then I'm fantastic...God, I need some morphine..." She looked to the arm, then smiled.

"I can fix it!" she chirped. Ichigo scowled.

"If you fix this disaster, then you are a miracle worker," he said. Orihime clasped her hands, and chanted, "Ayame, Shun'ō! Sōten Kisshun! I reject!" The orange barrier rose, and cover Ichigo's lame arm, and started to heal it. Ichigo's eyes widened, half in amazement, half in shock.

"Whoa, Inoue..." he said, "My arm has never felt better..."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun..." Ichigo looked outside, to still see that there was quite a bit of light left.

"Now, it's getting late, Inoue. How bout I walk you home?" Orihime blushed.

"Y-You don't have to do that..." she squeaked out. Ichigo shook his head.

"You can tell me about how all of this happened today. I would like to know this..."

"Okay..."

"So, where are you staying?"

"Tatsuki-chan's house." Ichigo paused.

"You still haven't found an apartment?"

"No...Is that bad?"

"It's not good...But, we can worry about that later..."

* * *

"Whatever she just did, it's not called healing," Ichigo said, testing his arm out. He had been healed before. He felt bones pop back into place, muscle tears reattach themselves, concussions fade away. Rukia's silly little magic was healing, even if it barely worked. What Orihime just did...It was amazing.

"My arm was basically shredded...How did she do this?" Ichigo asked himself, before turning the corner, to see a silver haired man, in a doctor uniform, standing in front of his house.

"...Yes, this is a clinic," Ichigo said, "Yes, it is legally approved too. Get going." The man turned to Ichigo.

"I presume you are Kurosaki Ichigo?" he said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I presume you have a reason for being here," he snapped back, "If not, begone. My dad probably isn't here."

"I'm not looking for your incompetent father. I looking to deliver this, to you," the man said, handing Ichigo a flash disk. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What I always wanted..." he said, putting it in his pocket.

"Your welcome." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Dr. Ishida," he said, before walking into the house. Ishida Ryuken looked down at his jacket, to see if he had forgotten to remove his name tag. To no surprise, it wasn't there.

"Idiot..." he said, walked off, into the creeping darkness.

* * *

Plugging the device into his laptop, a file, named "James Sterling report #001: 12 August 1964." Not seeing what else could be on the disk of interest, Ichigo clicked it and started to read it...

* * *

"Katzenjammer" by Kyuss

A/N: Shun'ō, if you did not know, is a male in the manga. So, like Orihime's eye color and hair color, we will be following the manga. Anime-exclusive trends remain in the anime.

Anime-exclusive characters do not, unless noted in the story, exist. That is all.


	8. No Excuses

Chapter 8 – No Excuses

_21 August 1964_

_I have become a God._

_Twenty-two long, arduous, hazardous years in the making, and finally, it is done. Twenty-two years of blood. Twenty-two years of violence._

_And it is finally perfect._

_A demonic essence, that can transcend the walls of the limits previously placed. Those who receive its glorious influence can acquire nigh limitless power. Those who take the gift, can rise up, and become transcendental..._

_Unfortunately, the device is sentient. It judges whom face it, and it judges harshly. It kills those who are not worthy. Even I, the creator of this device, does not allow it to impose its judgment on me._

_Still, this device is still an amazing creation. I will celebrate it as thus._

_The Hōgyoku, my greatest pride, and my greatest joy, is my ascension to Godhood, and what a discovery it is..._

* * *

Taking off his reading glasses, Ichigo tried to find some relevance with this article, and his life. Why did he need to know this? Who was James Sterling? What is the Hōgyoku? Why was this important?

Groaning inwardly, Ichigo flicked his light off and laid down in his bed. He thought about calling Rukia, and asking her, but that would have probably been pointless. She was well unprepared for the job and likely ill-qualified. Almost incompetent, if he would go that far.

"That's not her fault..." Ichigo said, giving her the benefit of the doubt. It's not her fault that she nearly got skewered by that Hollow, that one night. It's not her fault that he came down, out to her. It's not her fault that he accepted her powers.

Unfortunately, this was Ichigo's life, for now...

* * *

"They're coming soon..." Rukia said, to a sitting Urahara.

"Ah, do you want me to tell Kurosaki-san?" he asked. Rukia shook her head.

"There's no need to get him killed over my mistake..."

* * *

"Yo, Quincy," Ichigo said, deeply, spinning a chair to face Uryū's desk, "Mind if I bother you, this lunch?" The archer frowned.

"I'll rather you not," he replied, sharply.

"Too bad that wasn't a question." Ichigo yawned, before taking a can of coffee out of his bag, and placing it on the table.

"So, why did you have to do it?"

"Pardon?"

"The Hollow bait. The pissing contest you thought was a _fantastic_ idea. By the way, good call on that, moron."

"I believe that there were no causalities."

"That's not important, you shortsighted idiot. The issue that you thought that this was a good idea in the first place."

"To show the Quinc-"

"I don't know what beef you have with the Shinigami, and I don't care. That doesn't matter. What you did was completely idiotic, and dangerous. If I had any authority, you would be separated in two."

"How dare you say that!? I-"

"Ishida-kun, you're eating with Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime noted, "I didn't think you were going to introduce yourself so soon."

"Yep," Ichigo said, with a small smirk, "We hit it off, too. Ishida is a pretty chill guy."

"Oh, I'm so glad! Maybe you could join the sewing club..." Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, that's something that's not going to happen." Orihime giggled.

"Oh well."

"Inoue-san," Uryū said, interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Yes, Ishida-kun," she said, brightly.

"Uh...Since Arisawa-san doesn't seem to be here today, uh, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Ichigo, who took a long swig of his coffee, rose an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Ishida-kun," she replied, a bit disappointed that she had to refuse one whom she considered a friend, "Rukia asked me to eat with her."

"Oh, it's okay," Uryu said, voice perking up, trying to hide his own disappointment, "Maybe another time..."

"Oh sure. I'll see you after lunch." Orihime left, with Ichigo and Uryu offering small waves. Then Ichigo started to stare at the Quincy, who felt his presence, and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Uryū snapped, before taking a sip of tea. Ichigo grinned.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. You like her..." Uryu gagged on his tea.

"What!?" he gasped, in shock. Ichigo's grin grew.

"You heard me. You aren't nearly the first to like her. Don't be ashamed. There are many who would like to claim that sweet prize."

"Stop talking about Inoue-san like that! She is not a prize. She is a woman! She deserves respect!"

"She doesn't deserve respect, just because she's a woman, Quincy. She deserves respect because she's a naturally good person. If you can not accept a small joke, then you need to uproot the pole in your ass."

"Silence. Inoue-san doesn't need people judging her just for her looks."

"Unfortunately, that's how life is," Ichigo said, "And all you are proving yourself as is a hypocrite."

"How so?"

"You claim that Inoue doesn't need to be judged by her looks, by why do you find yourself attracted to her?"

"Her personality. Her spirit. Her kindness."

"Ergo, the personality that you do not know. Inoue is not the most open person if you actually get to know her."

"Know her?" Uryū said, insulted, "You barely know her."

"Again, you would be off the mark. Far off the mark. I saw Inoue at a point that I doubt many could ever imagine her being at."

"And?"

"Have you ever talked to her? Do you even know anything about her? Her motives? Her aspirations? Her past? I only ask because I'm interested in your answers."

"For what?"

"For many reasons. Inoue...Inoue is someone that has gone through a lot. I would like to know that here future is as bright and fruitful as she is."

"Why are you getting on me?"

"Because I care. A lot, in fact. I just want to make sure she has the future she deserves," Ichigo said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Inoue is my friend. I have no romantic attraction to her. I don't deserve the right to feel that way. But it would be wrong of me to just let any ass come into her life. That's the last favor I can do for her." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Of course, if the truth isn't what you wanted to hear, you may just end up hating yourself further..."

* * *

"Ice cream for lunch...Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Rukia asked, a bit puzzled.

"Uh-huh!" Orihime replied, "In this hot weather, ice cream sounds super delicious right now!" Rukia shrugged.

"I can't argue with that. Let's go eat."

* * *

"So, how do your powers work?" Rukia asked, toying with her vanilla ice, rather uninterested with the treat.

"Well, they're actually pretty simple," Orihime answered, "Uh, I have a shield, a bullet, and a bubble that can heal people. I don't know how to use them very well, though."

"That's fine. You have to put the work in, to be an expert." Rukia wiped her forehead.

"How is Arisawa-san doing?"

"Oh, she's okay. She just felt a bit ill today. I didn't want to drag her to school if she's not feeling herself." Her smile faded.

"I don't think I did a very good job...Even though the scar faded, she still didn't feel very well today..."

"Inoue-san, you did a great job, for your first time," Rukia praised, seeing the expression of friend drop, "When you healed Ichigo's arm, you did a great job. Much better than anything I could do to that mess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, whenever I heal him, he complains that I take too long, or that I leave too many scars. The one time you do it, he's singing your praises."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. He's such a big baby when I heal him."

"Does Kurosaki-kun get mad a lot?" Orihime asked. Rukia blinked.

"Actually, I don't think I've ever seen Kurosaki get mad. Frustrated, yes. But he's rarely angry.

"He actually is very docile. In battle, he's fearless. Almost, too fearless. As if he doesn't care rather he lives or dies..."

"Isn't that what a warrior should believe? I mean, I'm sure he cares..."

"I hope so. But sometimes, I wonder..." Orihime took a spoonful of ice cream, and slightly shivered.

"You know he thinks very highly of you..." Rukia suddenly said. Orihime blinked, before responding with a meek, "Huh?"

"He thinks highly of all of his friends. He even had a few kind words to share with me, and I'm the one who got him into this mess...But, he never talks up himself. I don't think he has very high self-esteem."

"What do you mean?"

"He's always talking about his negative traits. He never seems to care about his own well-being. He...He just never seems to take anything to heart. It's almost frightening."

"...What can we do?"

"Well, you- we can give him a reason to look at himself with a little bit pride..."

"I guess we can try. I don't know how I can help..."

"Oh, we can find a way." Then, Rukia grinned.

"Now, I wonder what exactly about Kurosaki is so desirable, eh?" she said. Orihime's cheeks flushed a deep pink color.

"Uh, wha- Kuchiki-san!"

* * *

"Kurosaki, can we talk?" Rukia said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Speak," he said, walking through the front doors of the school. Rukia sighed, and caught up with him.

"Are we friends?" Ichigo slowed down as if he was weighed down by the question.

"What a question," he said. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Answer the question, damn it!"

"Yes, yes, I would consider you a friend...Even though you have caused me nothing but misery." Rukia smiled.

"And as a friend, I can give you advice, right?"

"You already could give me advice. The issue is if I would listen."

"So can I give you a piece of an advice?"

"Why do I feel like I walked right into a trap?"

"Come on!"

"Fine...Shoot..."

"Okay...I believe that you should go on a date with Inoue-san!" she said, excitedly. Ichigo blinked.

"...Really?"

"Really! It's a really good idea! I mean, she has a- she probably would be happy to!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, now I see what it is," Ichigo said.

"What is it?"

"Look this may be a surprise, but if I really wanted to go out with Inoue, it would have already happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I already know that Inoue has a crush on me." Rukia's face went through several shifts; one of pure shock and surprise, one of pure, youthful excitement, then one of extreme anger.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. Ichigo reeled back, a bit annoyed.

"No need to scream," he said.

"Then why haven't you done anything!?"

"It's complicated."

"Why are you taunting this girl, leading her on like you are!? What has she ever do to you!?"

"I'm not leading her on. There is no harm in what I'm doing."

"Why are you being so insensitive!?"

"I thought you would have already picked that up. I'm kind of a dick."

"No, you aren't! Stop trying to make yourself being this bad person! You aren't!"

"I am. In what world have I shown traits of a well-adjusted human being?"

"This one! You're brave enough to fight a Menos with no support."

"Mark that one up as stupidity."

"You're smart enough to control your immense powers as you do."

"That is pretty awesome. Don't see how that's important, though." Rukia bit down so hard, she nearly chipped a tooth.

"Why don't you want to be happy!?" she shouted. The very, very small amount of emotion that was present on Ichigo's face, instantly drained away and was replaced with a blank stare.

"Unfortunate..." Ichigo answered. Rukia blinked.

"What?"

"Some people will be lost...It's unfortunate, but that's how it is..."

* * *

"There's no point in hiding..." Rukia said, looking into the coming storm. Not bothering with an umbrella, she walked outside, and left herself completely open for capture.

* * *

"It's going to rain..." Ichigo said looking out his window, "God, I hate the rain..." Running his hand through his hair, he sighed, and picked up his coffee mug, as he felt an unfamiliar spiritual pressure. In fact, he felt two of them.

"Shit..." he said, gulping down the hot coffee, which wasn't the best of feelings, and grabbed Kon, who was huddled up, in Ichigo's closet.

"Stay in this room," Ichigo ordered. The lion plush squirmed.

"Oh, why don't you let me do anything fun! This sucks!" he cried.

"Let me phrase this again. Stay in this room, or I will grind you up. Understand?"

"...C-Clearly..."

* * *

Sitting on a park bench, Rukia waited, and waited, for what felt like hours. No rain, which was threatened by the heavy, gray clouds poured down, keeping the wait dry, at least. Then suddenly, from behind her, came a, "She's here, captain."

"You came later than expected..." she said, sorrowfully, "I'm willing to wager that you came to arrest me."

"That would be correct. And execute the human that stole your powers," a man, with crimson hair, styled in a high ponytail. Rukia sighed, knowing that she probably could not get out of this.

"So, where is he. Can you please make this easy for us."

"I don't know where he is. I'm not his keeper."

"Hah...What now, captain?" A man, in a Shinigami's outfit, wearing a long white scarf walked behind him, yet said nothing.

"I'm sure he will show..." Uryū said, standing behind the two Shinigami, about twenty yards back. They turned around, slowly.

"Kuchiki-san, what is this all about?" he asked, "It's already bad enough having one obnoxious Shinigami in the city. We don't need two more."

"Rukia, who is this guy?" the red head asked.

"Just a classmate, Renji. He's not involved." Rukia replied.

"But now," Uryū said, summoning his bow, "I am." He fired a bow, that flew by Renji's head.

"Consider that a warning shot..."

"Okay, buddy. You asked for this."

Renji drew his sword, and in a flash, cut Uryū in his right shoulder, before the Quincy could respond. Uryū fell back, blood spurting from the deep wound. Renji, not relenting in his attack, charged forward, stabbing his sword into the stomach of the Quincy. Uryū looked down, in complete shock.

"I think that you are a little out of your league, human," Renji said, before ripping the blade out. Uryū screamed out, in agony, as the rain started.

"There's no need in killing you," Renji said, "But if you don't want any more of your friends getting cut up, tell us where the human is!" He walked over to Rukia and lifted her by her collar.

"Right here, asshole," Ichigo shouted, as his sword flew directly at Renji's head. He ducked, and the massive katana plunged into the wet dirt.

"Oops. It seems that I have missed," he said, calmly walking to his blade. Renji clutched his blade.

"State yourself! Are you the one who took Rukia's powers?"

"Aren't you the modern day Sherlock," Ichigo said, "Brilliant deduction skills."

"By the order of the Soul Society, you are set for execution!"

"Woo." Ichigo pulled his sword out of the dirt and calmly turned around.

"You don't seem to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid to fight two punks, with stupid hair," Ichigo said, smirking, "Fabulous scarf, though. Real emasculating. Has an almost...sapphic quality to it..." The man with the scarf narrowed his eyes.

"Now, mister detective, let's ride." Ichigo crouched, using the broad side of the blade to protect the front of his body. Renji scoffed, before dashing at Ichigo, sword ready. Ichigo, frowned, seeing that this was going to be a little bit more difficult than dealing with a Hollow. He rolled out of the range of an overhead strike and caught Renji on the wrist with a retreating blow.

Sliding to a stop, Ichigo caught his momentum, before Renji's blade came flying towards his neck. Ichigo dodged, with a well-timed step back, before twisting around, and forcing his blade into the hip of the red head. Renji grunted as he slid across the ground.

"Not bad, for a rookie..." Renji said, "But let's see how you handle a Vice Captain's power!" He held his blade out. Ichigo frowned.

"ROAR ZABIMARU!" A massive burst of power flung dirt and glass flying. Before Ichigo could react, a segmented blade flew out of the dust cloud. Ichigo easily avoided it, turning his body, but before he can do anything, Renji appeared, next to him, preparing another attack, wielding a new blade.

"Die!" Renji roared, firing the segment, aimed at Ichigo's chest. The substitute, however, was not having any of that and caught the blade. When the blade started to retract, Ichigo traveled with it, and when it met its host, he delivered a heavy straight punch, which knocked Renji to the floor, and the weapon out of his hand. With a hearty pull, Ichigo ripped the whip like weapon apart and threw the pieces aside.

Ichigo prepared to stab the Vice Captain but found his sword interrupted by another. The scarf wearing Shinigami glared at him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and jumped back.

"You hold a surprising amount of power," he said, "What is your name?" Ichigo smirked.

"Ryuujin Shoukyaku. Nice to meet you." Ichigo, in a rough imitation of the move Renji just used, tried to get one over on the man, but he was reflected back.

"What an unbelievable name?" he said, "My name is Kuchiki Byakuya." Then, he disappeared.

Then Ichigo found a sword in his abdomen. In response, the substitute merely grunted.

"It is time to die," Byakuya said, trying to pull his blade out. Trying, being the key word.

Instead, Ichigo gripped the blade, keeping it in place, as he shoved a shoulder, into the neck of the man. Before he fully recovered, Ichigo forced the back of his fist into the man's face. Then, with a quick motion, ripped the blade out of the grasp of the captain, and stabbed it into his wrist, before forcing the blade deep into the ground.

Grabbing his sword, Ichigo prepared to remove the head of the young captain, before a distraught, "STOP!" rang through the empty park. Ichigo paused, sword hovering above Byakuya's neck. The rain picked up.

"I can end this," Ichigo growled. Rukia shook her head.

"Please, don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because...Because I'll hate you forever!" Ichigo belted out a dark, hollow laugh.

"I'm fine with that..."

"Because I'm a friend!" she sobbed, "Please...Let me just accept my mistake...Just go..." Ichigo looked back at her, then back at the captain.

"Consider yourself lucky..." Ichigo said, walking toward Uryū, and lifting him up, by his collar.

"Captain, what should we do?" Renji said, ashamed. Byakuya pulled the blade out of his wrist.

"We will deal with this problem, on another day..." he said, as Ichigo and Uryū disappeared into the mist"

* * *

"No Excuses" by Alice in Chains


	9. Divinations

Chapter 9 – Divinations

Day Zero

* * *

"Wake up, mister Quincy..." Ichigo said, poking Uryū in the face. The Quincy groaned.

"Oi, wake up." Uryu groaned once more. Ichigo tilted his head.

"Wake up," he said, delivering a heavy open-palmed slap to the face. Uryū jumped up, in shock.

"Huh...What happened?" he asked.

"You got your ass kicked, so I had to save you. Again."

"Again? When was the first time you saved me?"

"With the Menos, you summoned, you moron. If you had a girlfriend, she would owe me a handy."

"You sick pig! Don't you have any nondisgusting thoughts!?" Uryū shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno. But still, I think I'm a little too old for handjobs anyway."

"Completely vile."

"Stop being such a prude. You'll live longer, and have a much more fulfilling life."

"Are you saying that you have a problem with me showing respect to women."

"Not at all. I do, however, have a problem with you being a punk that I constantly have to save," Ichigo said, "Poor excuse of a man you are, I say."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Do you?"

"No need to fight, Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san," Urahara said, coming into the room. Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Why am I here?" he growled.

"Hey, I was nearby and decided to make a quick stop. No fault in that," Ichigo said, shrugging his shoulders, "You need to cease with the complaining, and be grateful that I even bothered to save you."

"I didn't need to be saved by a Shinigami..."

"You looked like you did, seeing that you were put to sleep by those two Shinigami. Which was hilarious."

"YOU WATCHED THE FIGHT!" Uryū roared, understandably pissed, wounds reopening, "AND DID NOTHING ABOUT IT!"

"Yes to both counts. I had to time my dramatic entry properly. Those things just don't happen naturally," Ichigo said, smirking, "Style, over substance, ya know what I mean?"

"I hate you so much..."

"Now now, can we get back to the main point?" Urahara interjected, really his presence in the room fade.

"Whatever," Ichigo said, sitting down while crossing his legs.

"Well, as you know, Kuchiki-san was taking back to the Soul Society, for her illegal activities in the world of the living..." Urahara said, "Such a shame."

"Not really," Ichigo said, leaning back, "It's her own fault. I did successfully rid her of her takers."

"Do you understand the ramifications of actions, though."

"I dunno. Execution probably if you are trying to make us give a shit about this."

"You don't seem to be distraught by this, Kurosaki-san."

"That's because I'm not. Again, it's her own fault. I had her saved."

"Selfish prick," Uryū said.

"Selfish prick, with a point."

"Anyway," Urahara continued, "You do understand this, though?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's going to be executed, and it's up to me to save her. I heard this tale hundreds of times."

"Your lack of care is a bit concerning," Urahara said, with a laugh.

"Again, it's her fault. So, what are we going to do, to get stronger?" Ichigo asked. With a flip of his cane, he plunged it deep into the chest of the substitute. The shihakusho he wore faded away, and the clothes his human body wore dressed him, but with one major, and quite sudden change.

In the center of his chest, Ichigo had a hole, with a chain sealing it. Urahara laughed.

"To make you stronger, we must build you back up..." Urahara said. Ichigo's old Zanpakutō, to reflect this sentiment, shattered.

* * *

"You know that I did not like doing this..."

"..."

"I was just following orders..."

"...I understand that..."

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiki is trying everything he can. Just wait..."

"...One can only hope..."

* * *

"What the hell are you trying here?" Ichigo asked in which Urahara responded with a smile.

"Like I said, I am going to rebuild you. And this is step one on the list," he said, gleefully."

"This seems dangerous," Uryu said, "How is this going to help?"

"Easily! In fact, we're going to stat right now!"

"With what?" Ichigo said, confused.

* * *

A fucking hole.

A. Fucking. Hole.

And Ichigo was stuck in the bottom of it, bound by kido, in a powerless vessel. And to make matters worse, his Chain of Fate was rapidly depleting.

"Better hurry up, Kurosaki-san! We wouldn't want to kill you!" Urahara shouted down, as two children, and his assistant stood guard. Uryu looked down, in interest.

"How do you expect me to move, when I'm tied down?" Ichigo asked, rather calmly.

"Use your head!" Urahara suggested. Ichigo blinked.

"...I can not believe I am doing all of this for Rukia...Whatever..." Ichigo closed his eyes and thought. He thought long and hard and looked into himself...

* * *

A sideways skyscraper...Ichigo stood, rather content with the weirdness that his life has just taken. He looked around, only to see nothing.

"I guess this is the way to my powers..." Ichigo said, confused, "But there's nothing here..."

"I am here," a tall figure, with long, black hair said, looking down at the fallen substitute, who glared back at him.

"And who might you be?" Ichigo asked, cautiously.

"I am your Zanpakutō's spirit."

"My Zanpakutō? Wouldn't that mean that I had Shinigami powers of my own?"

"Indeed."

"Well, that just gives me more questions..."

"There is no time to explain."

"Then how do I know that I can trust you?"

"You just will..."

"Sound logic."

"Somewhere in this city, is the path to your latent Shinigami powers. If you want to save yourself, it would be in your best interests to seek them out."

"Save myself? From what?"

"Hollowification. When your Chain of Fate, represented by the city, evaporates away, you will become a Hollow, and will be condemned to death." Ichigo offered a mere shrug of indifference.

"That sounds like it sucks...Anything else, Zanpakutō spirit?" The spirit blinked, in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo smirked, as a flash of light escaped his hands, flying at the spirit. The city started to evaporate faster.

"What are you doing!?" the Zanpakutō spirit shouted.

"Just speeding up the process," Ichigo said, arm aglow in a blue glow.

* * *

"Whoa, he's in a deep focus!" the red haired child shouted, looking down at the substitute, in a bit of amazement. Uryū looked down the hole, confused.

"It's been two hours, and he hasn't moved at all," he said, "Is he even doing it properly?"

"He's doing it properly," Urahara said, suddenly appearing next to him, much to the shock of the Quincy, "...But that's not a good sign..." He pointed down to the boy in the hole, and much to their amazement, saw as his Chain of Fate was rapidly disappearing.

"What's going on!?" Uryū shouted, "He's only been down there for two hours! His Chain of Fate shouldn't be that short!"

"Kurosaki-san is forcing his Chain to expire faster," Urahara explained, "For what purpose, we'll just wait to find out..."

* * *

"Are you risking your life, just to force my name?" the Zanpakutō spirit said, enraged.

"Of course," Ichigo said, with a grin, "My life is rather unimportant. Nothing to lose, in this little wager."

"What!? Are you fooling!?"

"Sure, buddy," Ichigo said, readying his stance, "Now, if you don't want to die with thou, give up your name."

"You fail to understand that a Shinigami's bond with their Zanpakutō is an important step to their development. To utilize my full powers, you must work with me."

"Unfortunately, you fail to understand that I have no interest in forming a bond with a weapon. You do realize that I completely fail in having bonds with other humans, right?"

"I refuse to give you my power."

"Then I shall take it."

* * *

The Chain of Fate in Ichigo's chest snapped, and a black aura rose from the hole. The group of overseers stepped back.

"Is he going under Hollowification?" Uryū asked. Urahara shook his head.

"I...I don't know what's happening..."

* * *

Three minutes had passed, and the black explosion had subsided, leaving nothing but pure, terrifying silence. No one had moved, to check on the substitute, and what his current condition was.

Then laughter. A deep, rumbling torrent of laughter rose from the hole in the earth. Uryū armed himself.

"Hold," Urahara commanded, "Be patient. No one needs to fight yet. Kurosaki-san can still be saved." A black sword, resembling a massive butcher's knife flew through the air, and landed on the dirt floor, with a thud.

"Is that a Zanpakutō?" Uryū asked.

"Yes, Quincy," Ichigo's voice boomed, still in the hole, "That is a Zanpakutō..." He rose from the hole, wearing a simple white mask, decorated with three red slashes on the left side of it.

"Kurosaki-san, are you still in control?" Urahara asked, seriously.

"Clean and serene," Ichigo answered, moving the mask over his head, "What's the matter? You act like I died down there."

"You came awfully close," Uryū fired back.

"Whatever, Quincy. I'm here. I have this stupid sword. Let's rock."

"Don't you think that you need to train?"

"Whatever, Quincy. So, Urahara, what are we doing?"

"I guess I can open a way into the Soul Society..." he replied, a bit shocked on what just happened.

"Killer."

"It will take about seven days. But you are free to train down here, while you wait, I guess."

"Cool. I'm going to bed. See ya..." Ichigo, grabbing his new sword, wrapped it around his torso, and walked toward the exit. Uryū began to follow him but was halted by Urahara.

"Under no circumstances, do you tell anyone what happened tonight," he demanded, gravely. Uryū frowned.

"I have no intentions to do so. But, if you mind me asking, why not?" he said. Urahara sighed.

"Some things...Some things should just be left unrevealed..."

* * *

"How...odd..." Ichigo said, looking at his palm, feeling the new found power surge throughout his body.

"Well, while that explains why I could see spirits...But how did they get there in the first place?"

Bloodline, yes, but there is nothing to suggest that his mom or dad have any form of spiritual awareness...

"Shit man..." he said, shutting his eyes. After saving Rukia, he'll worry about this.

* * *

"Because I am such an awesome teacher," Ochi-sensei announced, with a wide smile, "I talked to the head of administration to give the students who did the extra work to be in the top fifty a little reward. I wonder if you guess can guess what it is..." Ichigo, holding a snarky grin, rose his hand slowly. Ochi-sensei narrowed her eyes.

"You do not get to answer, Kurosaki," she said, sharply. Ichigo lost his grin, and slowly put his arm back down. Ochi-sensei sighed.

"Those in the top fifty of the first year student class have been granted a full extra week off! How do you feel about that?"

"Underwhelmed," Ichigo said, leaning back in his chair. Ochi-sensei frowned.

"Ignoring the unneeded and unwanted outbursts of a certain red head, I would like to extend a congratulations to those who qualified." Ichigo, zoning out of the discussion, grabbed his books and waited for the final bell to ring.

"Of course, this would happen..." he whispered to himself, "This reeks of that shopkeeper. I'm pretty sure that this would never go by with any administration..."

* * *

"What to do, what to do..." Ichigo said, walking through an alley. He could go to his employers office, and tell her that he wants some vacation time, but that would probably require thought, scripting, and a well-executed plan. That could wait.

He could train, but he did not feel like dealing with Urahara right now. Maybe later.

"I really need something to do..." Ichigo said, sweeping his hand through his hair.

"Kurosaki-kun..." the soft voice of Inoue Orihime said, from behind him, "Are you okay?" Ichigo paused and turned around.

"I'm fine," he replied, "Why do you ask?" Orihime frowned.

"Well, uh...You seemed a bit distant today..."

"I was just trying to get readjusted with new circumstances in my life."

"New circumstances? What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a complicated issue...Turns out I had Shinigami powers the entire time."

"Really!?" Orihime replied, excitedly, "That's so cool!"

"...I think we have different definitions of cool..."

"Can I see them!?" Orihime shouted, bouncing in a state of joy. Ichigo blinked.

"...Sure..."

* * *

"Whoa, this is a deep hole..." Orihime said, looking down the hidden ladder well, "I wonder how it fit?" Ichigo hid his body in the back of the store and walked up beside her.

"You ready?" he said. Inoue did not reply.

"That looks like a deep climb. I hope I don't fall off..." she said, trying to prepare herself.

"You won't be climbing," Ichigo said, stretching his legs. Orihime tilted her head.

"Then how are we going to get down there?" Wordlessly, Ichigo lifted her up, bridal style, and prepared to jump. Orihime's face exploded in the brightest shade of red, as she began to sputter about.

"Don't worry. I got you," Ichigo said, smirking. Inoue looked down, before squealing out a simple, "Wait, Kurosaki-kun! I'm not ready!" Ichigo chuckled.

"Like I said. No need to worry," he said, "I got you." Orihime plunged her head into the chest of the substitute, as he jumped down the well. As they fell, Orihime bottled her fear nicely, and Ichigo had a nice fall down.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, with his usual grin, "Ah, and I see that you brought a lovely guest with you."

"Tread lightly, old man," Ichigo said, "I don't like you leering at my friends like some old perv." Orihime dug her head deeper into Ichigo chest, something that he took much amusement out of.

"You know Inoue, we landed already." Orihime whimpered out a meek, "Eep..." which Ichigo chuckled, upon hearing it.

"Well, why is your little friend here today?" Urahara asked.

"She wanted to come down here. That's not a big deal." Urahara sighed, then shrugged.

"Whatever...Let's go Kurosaki-san. Let's get started..."

* * *

"And is that your final decision?" Kuchiki Byakuya said, in front of forty-six monoliths.

"Yes...Is there a problem, Captain Kuchiki?" one of the monoliths said, spitefully. Byakuya shook his head, sorrowfully.

"Not at all..." he said, sadly.

* * *

"Divinations" By Mastodon


	10. Guns of Summer

Chapter 10 – Guns of Summer

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun, that was cool!" Orihime gushed, squirming slightly. Ichigo smiled, awkwardly, holding his cleaver low.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san. How impressive..." Urahara said, grinning madly, pointed his sword, which was hidden inside his cane. Ichigo dropped the smile.

"Stop bothering me," he said, calmly, "Not in the mood. And why aren't you teaching me anything?"

"How can I be sure that you can handle my lessons?"

"By actually attempting to teach me something."

"Hmm...Nah, I think I'm going about this correctly." Ichigo facepalmed.

"Some teacher you are. Can you, at least, attempt to teach my that fast moving thing."

"Oh, you mean the art of the Shunpo? Not today, and not by me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why not?

"Ah, my body is so old and frail, and my Hohō is out of practice. I'm afraid I won't be able to teach you much..."

"...God...I hate you so much, old man..."

* * *

"Wow, Kurosaki-kun, that was really fun!" Orihime said, smiling brightly, "Didn't you think so?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said, slightly irritated by the young woman's overly positive attitude. Isn't wasn't the fact that she was a bundle of sunshine, but the fact that she was enjoying his new powers far more than he was. Of course, he never asked for this.

"Maybe we can get stronger together!" she said, happily. Ichigo face remained stoic, despite feeling conflicted about this.

Very conflicted.

Inoue wasn't a warrior. Inoue wasn't a fighter. She had no bloodlust. No violence in her heart. No hatred. Nothing.

Ichigo did not want her to fight. For several reasons. She did not need to fight. She did not need to be exposed to that world. Some are not meant for combat.

But Ichigo wasn't going to refuse her. He had no strength to.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT THE SUMMER OFF!?" Unagiya Ikumi, the owner of the Unagiya Shop, her family's pride and joy. Ichigo sighed, shaking his head.

"Please. I have had a very stressful couple of days. I am not in the mood for this..." he answered, as calmly as he could.

"Why should I let you have an entire month off!? Answer that!"

"Because, for almost two years, I have been your one and only employee, taking all the dodgy jobs you make me, and accepting the meager restitution you pay me. Every time you needed me, rather it for some bullshit job you apparently couldn't do yourself, or to babysit that brat you call a child. I have been your loyal slave, and will continue being so. So can you attempt to be a dictator, tell me I can go, or I'm fired, despite me never filing an application, so I could probably just report you for child labor or something, with the massive amount of receipts I collected as evidence against you. Or, you could be nice, and let me go for a little bit. Seeing that I have never asked you to give me extended periods of time off, I don't see an issue with this." Ikumi froze, before grinning.

"You got some gumption, boy," she said, "Sure, whatever. You can go. See ya."

"See ya, boss." Ichigo waved, before walking out the door. Ikumi crossed her arms, under her hefty mounds, and smiled.

"If that child gets a better attitude, he'll be a handsome little go-getter, one day."

"What? Was that idiot here!" Unagiya Kaoru said, "I can't believe he would come here so late. He's so annoying. Why haven't you fired him yet?"

"He's a good kid. Cute too. He really needs to get a girlfriend soon..."

"Wow mom, that's a little creepy..."

* * *

"Did the mask return?" Yoruichi said, sitting on Urahara's desk. The blonde popped his knuckles and frowned.

"Unfortunately, for research, no. For his sake, this is good," he said, "It means that he is stable."

"You said that this wasn't Hollowification. Then what was it?" Urahara sighed.

"After going over this time after time after time, the only conclusion that I can come up with is that he underwent soul bonding." Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"Soul bonding? That's impossible?" he said, "With his inexperience, he would have been driven mad by now!"

"That's the problem. He hasn't shown any signs of mental instability, or spiritual destruction. That is the least of his problems if that is even possible..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, despite his sword being in a constantly released state, he doesn't even know what his Zanpakutō's name is. Second, he has a ton of power, but because he is forcing his Zanpakutō around, he can not access it. If, of course, what that thing he is using is even a Zanpakutō in the first place. "

"That shouldn't be a problem, for now. He has plenty of time and plenty of power to spare..." Yoruichi said. Urahara frowned.

"That's the problem. The Hollow will continue to eat at Kurosaki-san's power unless he gains some of his Zanpakutō's power. But at this rate..." Yoruichi narrowed his eyes, as the fur on his back stiffened.

"Fix it..." he said, harshly, "He actually trusts you. Hurry."

"I'll try...But I don't see anything I can do."

* * *

"It's a sword," Ichigo said, "Nothing more. I'm not going to allow it to lecture me."

"That's not a good way of looking at things, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said, calmly, "Besides, with the recent twists in your life, it's not that unbelievable..."

"I don't care. I will not allow a sword to comment on my life. Never."

"Pity."

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, softly, from behind him.

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me. Everything is fine." Orihime's worried face never subsided. Neither did Urahara's, but at least, he could hide his behind a fan.

* * *

"Come on, Ichigo!" Keigo said, "It'll be fun!"

"I have other things to do," Ichigo replied, calmly, "And, if you are planning an overnight stay, with your lack of funds, we'll probably be staying at some shit hotel. No thanks, bro."

"Then what will we do this summer!?" Keigo shouted. Mizuiro rose his hand.

"Put it down," Ichigo said, "No one what's to hang out with your lonely whores."

"...Um, wow. You are quite angry today, Ichigo..." Mizuiro said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I am. But I will make a proposition with you two..." Ichigo said. He had their attention.

"I will make reservations for a beach house my family used to rent out, every summer, for about...a week. We will hang out, talk, do whatever you guys want to do. You just will have to wait until the end of summer, Okay?"

"That's fine, I guess..." Mizuiro said. Sado grunted. Keigo sighed.

"Can we, at least, enjoy the festival together?" Ichigo nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy..."

* * *

"While I won't teach you Hohō, Yoruichi-san can," Urahara said, hiding his face behind his paper fan. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"The cat?" he said.

"I wasn't aware that we met," Yoruichi said, resting on the shoulders of a calm Yasutora Sado. Ichigo smirked.

"I wasn't aware that cats can talk."

"Are you taking me lightly, because I am a cat."

"Exactly."

"That would be a big mistake."

"But you are a small cat."

"And you are a smart ass."

"Indeed."

* * *

"Wherever you go," Isshin Kurosaki said to his son, who had just come back, "Make sure you are safe." Ichigo frowned, not understanding the context of the statement, but taking it to heart anyway.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the day..." Ichigo said, flipping open his computer. An alert that read "New Email" flashed in a corner. Ichigo hesitated to click on it but knew it was probably important. Grabbing his reading glasses, he clicked the alert and started downloading the text file.

* * *

_19 January 1973_

_The Hōgyoku has spawned five children. Five sentient demon arms, resembling the Zanpakutō. This is worrisome. Is the Hōgyoku sentient as well? Regardless, the analysis of the weapons are...quite odd..._

_The first weapon born was a jagged dagger. Its name is Eitur Huga. Fittingly, the blade deals with hallucinogens. With the dagger, which can not cut, touches another, the toxins will flood the mind, and cause a complete psychological breakdown..._

_What's, even more, frightening is that the poison is nearly impossible to combat. The poison sends off a false toxin, which attracts the immunity system, allowing the actual toxins to slip through, undetected._

_The second weapon was an orb. The name, the Orb of Chaos. What it did the orb could defile the minds of anyone nearby. A powerful wielder could take out millions, easily. It's potential for madness is unlimited._

_The third weapon is a short, dull blade, named Ky_ _ō_ _ku Suigetsu. Similar to Eitur Huga, it has no offensive capabilities. Instead, like all of the demon arms, birthed from the Hōgyoku, it deals with assaults on the mind. If you see the illusion, just once, you are caught in it, until the illusion has ended, the blade is destroyed, or the user is killed. Quite a powerful effect; no man shall hold it..._

_The fourth is a needle, dubbed, Klaw. If pricked, the victim is exposed to their greatest fears, and their mind is completely ravaged. Such a painful reaction. I have seen it cause so much pain. So much insanity. So much death._

_The fifth, and final weapon, for now, is the oddest creation. The Hōgyoku has created another_ _life... A young girl. What she can do, is unknown. She even seems to not even know her name._

_But, she is still a demon arm. And her essence dubs her Senna..._

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense..." Ichigo groaned, rubbing his forehead. Why did he need to see this? Why did he need to know this? Why was this important? Who was James Sterling? What was the Hogyuku?

"Shit..." he said, swiftly removing the glasses from his face, and gently tossing him onto his desk, in a single motion. What was the point of this?

"Someone better explain this bullshit..."

* * *

Leaving his house, that he may never see again, due to the incredibly dangerous, and stupid mission he's about to undergo, he wondered why he was even going. Was there an actual reason why he should risk everything, for Rukia?

Of course there was. Rukia was his friend. She didn't deserve to die on his sake doing the right thing to protect people. That wasn't fair. No one deserved that. And if he had to power to help her, he was going to help her. No matter what.

He doesn't want to be the savior, but this was different.

He had no desire to. Except for her. But she was different. She couldn't turn out like him. She wasn't going to, and he wasn't going to allow it.

"Whatever the way, I will not fail," he said, "I know my role..."

* * *

Honestly, Orihime would have preferred if Kurosaki-kun let her climb down the well the first day.

Because know that she actually has to do it, she can't find the bravery to actually do so.

"...Help..." she said, weakly. She had truly underestimated how deep of a drop it actually was. If she would fall, which, knowing her extreme clumsiness, she would do, she'll probably break a leg or worse. And then she couldn't go with Kurosaki-kun to save Kuchiki-san. And not only would she be letting Kurosaki-kun down, she would be letting Kuchiki-san down, and she wasn't going to do that. But she just couldn't get herself to climb down that darn hole.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, sharply, which Orihime responded with a squeak, nearly falling into the well. She popped up to her feet, and nervously tried to explain.

"W-Well, I, um, I really wanted t-to go with you to save Kuchiki-san," she said, "But I'll probably just get in the way, so I'll go..."

"Pause," Ichigo said, before using the soul separator that Urahara had set out for him, "If you wanted to go, you could have just said something."

"...I guess so," she replied, softly, looking down at her feet, "But I can't even get myself down the ladder..."

"It's fine, Inoue. We all have some walls we need to break down. I'll bring you down." While Orihime wasn't going to refuse being held by her beloved Kurosaki-kun, she had to wonder if he was doing this out of kindness, or out of worry. She would, at least like one attempt down. But, as Ichigo scooped her up, she figured that it could wait.

* * *

"Ishida-kun! You're here too!" Orihime shouted, seeing another one of her classmates, joining the group, "I didn't know that you had powers!" Uryu frowned.

"Same to you," he simply stated.

"I would ask why you are here, but I just remembered that I don't give a shit," Ichigo said, "Sup Chad." The tanned giant merely grunted, in response.

"I'm here, so I can exact-"

"I just said that I don't care. Seriously, don't you listen?"

"Silence kiddies," Urahara said, clapping his hands, "Today is not the time for infighting.

"Today is a rather important endeavor that you four have volunteered for. And today is the day that you will start your adventure.

"Kuchiki Rukia has, from this date, thirty days until she is executed. That is plenty of time, I assume. You, to save her, will mark yourselves as intruders of the Soul Society, and if they capture you, you will be killed. I hope you all understand this.

"Leading you forward is my good friend Yoruichi-san." A black cat jumped in front of a large stone window.

"Follow me, and your chances of being killed are slimmed," the cat said, darkly, "Do you understand?"

"Sure, sure," Ichigo said, "Can we get this show on the road?"

"...Patience..."

* * *

"I don't like this," Kurosaki Isshin said, glaring at Urahara, who was cooling himself down, with his fan.

"Neither do I," the shopkeeper answered.

"What Ryūken did was unacceptable, but there is no reason to get Ichigo mixed up with the mistakes of the past."

"Once Kurosaki-san joined this life, you knew that Masaki-san's old mistakes would come back, in full force." Isshin grimaced.

"But...Still, there is no reason to drop all of this on him."

"He will learn very soon why this is important. Maybe, by then, he won't need to know what the past holds."

"One can only hope..."

* * *

"Guns of Summer" by Coheed and Cambria


	11. La Villa Strangiato

Chapter 11 – La Villa Strangiato

"Keep running! Do not stop!" Yoruichi shouted.

"I don't think we were intending to, cat," Ichigo replied, flatly.

"If you quit your stupid sarcasm for a minute,"

"Ooh, scary," Ichigo murmured, beginning to wonder why he was following a cat.

"I could inform you that the Dangai is no place for slowing up!" A roar, which almost sounded like a train rang throughout the portal. Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"What was that?" Uryū asked.

"The Kōtotsu..." the cat answered, "Hurry! Pick up the pace! Don't touch the walls!"

"What do you-" Ichigo started.

"Silence!" Yoruichi snapped. Ichigo chuckled.

"If you are touched by the Kōtotsu, you will die!" As soon he got done explaining this, the walls started to collapse.

"Don't touch the walls!" Yoruichi exclaimed, once more. The group, in response, straightened into a vague line. The Kōtotsu's light shone, giving the group awareness that it was nearby.

"Yoruichi-san, is that what you were talking about?" Orihime asked.

"Yes! Don't look back!" Yoruichi answered.

Despite their efforts, it was clear that the invaders were not going to out run the Kōtotsu. But then, a bright light.

"That has to be the exit, right?" Uryū asked. Yoruichi did not say a word.

"That thing chasing us is getting a little too close for comfort," Ichigo said, before turning to Orihime, "Yo, Inoue. Summon up one of those shields for us." Orihime nodded and started running backward.

"INOUE, WAIT!" Yoruichi roared, to deaf ears. The orange shield unraveled, its large, triangular shape, blocking the Kōtotsu from reaching them, and added the unexpected bonus of propelling them faster.

With a rush of speed, the intruders were thrown out of the Dangai, and into the air of the other realm. With a pause, either for effect, or because someone had a sick sense a humor, the band of heroes looked down and fell toward the earth.

"Inoue, summon another shield," Yoruichi ordered, calmly. With another nod, tapped her hairpins, and started her incantation. The orange shield, once again, appeared, and slowed the descent, slightly.

"Brace yourselves!" Yoruichi shouted as the group plummeted into the village below.

* * *

"Saito-sama, there are intruders from the world of the living, in the Rukongai, near the western gate," a female servant, who had fallen to one knee said, "There are four of them." The man, who was sitting on a large throne, smiled.

"What of it?" he asked, brightly.

"There is someone that we believe you would be interested in..." she replied, holding out a surveillance picture. The man looked at it, before smiling brightly.

"Oh, I believe you have attracted my attention."

* * *

"Well, that wasn't how I expected it to be..." Ichigo said, calmly, sweeping his hand through his hair. Orihime looked around and smiled.

"It looks like everyone was alright!" she said, "I'm so-"

"IDIOT!" Yoruichi shouted, punching his furry head into her eye, knocking her head back, "You're lucky we aren't dead now! If the Kototsu touched any parts of the Shun Shun Rikka, we would have died back there!"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, "I'm the who told her to use the shield. If you blame someone, blame me."

"Idiot! Stop being so brash!" Yoruichi shouted, to Ichigo.

"We're alive, and that's all that matters," he said, "Now, where do we go?" A massive foot landed right next to him, somewhat answering his question.

"It's been a long time since someone wanted to enter the Soul Society, without a pass," the giant bellowed out, with a grin on his face. Ichigo looked up, completely unimpressed.

"Who are you?" he asked, bluntly. The giant laughed.

"Such a person! There are rules here. One, you must-" The giant never got to finish his statement, as Ichigo jumped up, and threw his body into his chest. The giant was thrown back, into the wall.

"I am not here to talk. Open the gate," Ichigo ordered. The giant roared in anger.

"You fight, without telling your opponent your name!? How rude!?" he exclaimed, drawing an ax, that was slung on his back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Open the gate," Ichigo ordered, harshly.

"Ichigo, stop being so hasty!" Yoruichi shouted.

"Yes, berry head! Mind your manners!" the giant exclaimed. He swung his ax into the ground, splitting open the earth. The dust cleared, and there was a pile of rubble left on the ground, with Ichigo in a defensive stance. The giant blinked, and in his hand was an ax-less handle. He blinked, once more, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"M-My ax?..." the giant said, shocked. Ichigo smirked.

"How did Ichigo become strong enough to break Jidanbō's ax?" Yoruichi whispered to herself, "How powerful is this child?"

"What the...Kurosaki...Just blocked the ax..." Uryū said, aghast, "What..."

"I suggest you open the gate," Ichigo said, darkly, "Or your ax won't be the only thing of yours I'm breaking."

"W-Well, I have an-another ax! I can still-" Before the giant could grab hold of his weapon, Ichigo, using Shunpo, flashed to the massive weapon, and shattered, as easily as he did the other. Jidanbō grabbed the handle and gasped.

"W-W-W-Wha..." Jidanbō stuttered, almost in tears, "M-My ax..." Ichigo frowned.

"There's no need to cry," he said, calmly, "Just, can you please open the gate. There is no need for you fight back, unarmed and all." Jidanbō blinked, fighting back tears, deeply wrenched by the loss of his beloved ax.

"I-I lost...Then I am honor bound to open the gate..." The giant stretched his arms, before bending over, and picking up the bottom of the gate. With a heavy grunt, Jidanbō lifted the gate, before freezing in place. Ichigo frowned.

"Oh, this is a no-no..." a voice, sly, and dark said, calmly.

"Uh..." Jidanbō sputtered. Ichigo turned his head. The man was a tall, figure, in a long white, sleeveless haori, with the standard Shinigami garb underneath. With short white hair and narrow eyes, the man's face reeked with smugness.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, sharply.

"Who are you?" the man asked back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"C-Captain Ichimaru..." Jidanbō said, trembling. Ichigo looked up, then back at the man, who's smirk just grew.

"Jidanbō-kun," Ichimaru Gin, Captain of the Third Division of the Soul Society said, "What do you think you are doing?"

"O-Opening the gate. I lost, so I am honor bound to do so..." Gin tilted his head.

"I don't think so..." he said, "If I may, can you tell me what your job is?"

"To protect the gate?"

"Exactly!" the captain said, excitedly, "So, can you tell me the reason why you are opening the gate, that I may remind you, is the opposite of protecting the gate.?"

"Because I lost..." the giant said. Gin nodded, before a flash of light exploded from his hand, slicing the giant's left arm off. As blood poured from the severed limb, Jidanbō cried out in severe pain.

"Wrong!" Gin said, clapping his hands, "It is because you are an idiot. You forgot a major, major detail in your job description. You forgot to mention that the gate, under no circumstances, can not be opened for unauthorized visitors. You have failed on that notice, so thou must be executed. Sorry."

"I'm thinking that you went a bit overboard," Ichigo said, "I hope you don't do the same to poor little me..." Gin turned his attention to the redhead.

"Ah, and you must be the intruder that defeated Jidanbō-kun. Wonder what you want?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Right now, only to remove your head from your neck. Hopefully, you make this easy for me." Gin chuckled, as held a dagger out. Ichigo rose and eyebrow.

"A dagger. How unspectacular." Gin pointed the dagger at Ichigo, before tucking it close to his chest.

"Shoot to kill, Shinsō!" The tiny dagger in his hand extended at a rapid pace, as the captain thrust forward. Ichigo's eyes widened...

As he sidestepped the blade. Gin's eyes widened, revealing that they were a pale blue color. Ichigo, taking the small time the blade was extended, dashed in, and swung his new Zanpakutō, which he still did not know the name of. Gin jumped back, yet he was still caught by the very tip of the black blade, scratching his right wrist. He then tried to catch the substitute, before he could recover, but Ichigo shocked him with his speed, using Shunpo to get away, and appeared next to him. With a grunt, Gin rolled under the massive cleaver, and poked Ichigo in the chest, knocking him away.

"Tch. You are much stronger than I imagined..." Gin said, a bit annoyed. And to think, he thought that this was going to be easy. Oh well.

"That's good, I guess," Ichigo said, cracking his knuckles, "Wouldn't want you to get complacent. That's a bad policy to get behind, you know what I mean..."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun is so strong..." Orihime gushed, "That's so amazing!"

"To get so strong in one week...Ichigo is definitely something else..." Sado said.

"Yoruichi, how did Kurosaki get so powerful?" Uryū asked, in shock. Yoruichi narrowed his yellow eyes.

"I honestly have no idea," he said.

* * *

"It seems that I am forced to get serious now. We can't have invaders in the Soul Society. That would be bad for business," Gin said. Ichigo scowled.  
"You're annoying," he said.

"I guess I am," Gin said, from behind Ichigo, who's eyes widened in complete shock. Before he could react, he found a sword driving into his chest, pushing him at a considerable speed. He was knocked into Jidanbo, and the two were driving into a wall.

"It's so sad to see you go," Gin said, as the gate shut, "Bye-bye!" The door to the Soul Society slammed shut, sealing off the entrance. The group ran to the fallen sides.

"Kurosaki-kun, Jidanbō-san, are you okay?" Orihime asked, concerned. Ichigo coughed up blood, before rolling onto his back.

"I'm fine. Just take care of Jidanbō..." he said, holding his chest, trying, in vain, to keep the blood from escaping, "Why is it always a hole in my chest..."

"You don't sound fine," Uryū said, with a small smirk. Ichigo groaned, struggling to force himself to sit up.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong here..." Ichigo said, "And Jidanbō's wound is much more severe. I think it would be in our best interest to help him first, don't you agree?" Orihime, who was nervously plucking at her hairpins, nodded, and summoned the healing around the giant.

* * *

"The date of your execution has been set, for thirty days, after tomorrow," Byakuya Kuchiki said, to a downtrodden Rukia. The prisoner did not respond, which irritated the red headed man accompanying the noble.

"What? They denied your argument?" he shouted. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing I could say could change their argument. They are stern, and thus, your punishment is thus.

"There was nothing I could do. Very few men hold value in the eyes of Central 46..."

* * *

"Almost done..." Orihime said, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. It had been almost four hours since she started healing the guardian, and the task was nearing completion. The arm was reattached internally, but the skin was not reattaching itself so easily. Maybe people from the Soul Society were harder to heal.

Healing Kurosaki-kun's wound was a lot harder too. Of course, a hole in a chest, and a collapsed lung was much, much more serious than a dislocated arm. In fact, if Kurosaki-kun was a normal human, it would have been fatal, as said by Yoruichi. Still headstrong, he insisted that he was okay, and refused health, for thirty minutes, before falling unconscious.

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun was so amazing today..." she said, falling into her imagination, "He was so brave. He fought so valiantly..." He was rather impressive today, fighting an opponent who was so amazingly powerful, and fought him hard. He faced his enemy with no fear.

"Take this," Ichigo said, walking up behind the girl, holding a cup of tea. Orihime squeaked, nearly falling over in surprise.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," she said, "What are you doing out here?" Ichigo silently pointed at the cup in his hands.

"You have been out here for hours. You need to take a break before you pass out," he said.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm almost done," Orihime responded, before looking down, "Sorry to worry you."

"I'm not worried." Ichigo swept his hand through his hair, before sitting down, against a wooden wall. Orihime blinked.

"I see that you are all alone out here, so I guess I can give you some company." Orihime blushed, before waving her arms out, in refusal.

"You don't have to waste your time out here, Kurosaki-kun," she shouted, "I'm sure you have something more important to do..."

"Not at all," Ichigo said, "Besides, me being down here keeps these damn perverts from leering down at you. So that's a plus." Ichigo rose his head, to see if anyone was in the middle of the act, but the villagers that were once there had dispersed. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in suspicion.

"It seems that Ikkanzaka-bō has had an unfortunate accident," a man in a lush ivory hakama, wearing a heavy decorated lilac haori over it. The man had short hair, closer to brown than it was to red, with sharp brown eyes. His mouth was transfixed in a sly smile as if lords had blessed him with unbelievable fortune. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in mistrust.

"Are you two newcomers to the Rukongai?" he asked, voice reeking with smugness.

"No," Ichigo stated, simply and sharply. The man chuckled.

"Miss, if I am not being too forward, may I ask you your name?" Orihime opened her mouth, but Ichigo shook his head, halting her.

"What is this for?"

"Collection purposes. I like to greet visitors. No harm in that."

"Then who are you?" The man's already narrow eyes closed tighter.

"My apologies. My name is Saito Yū. I am the Seventh Head of the Saito family estate, leader of the Royal Guard. You might be?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, begrudgingly. Royalty? Why would he in the dumps, to welcome peasants. Something didn't add up.

"Inoue Orihime," she stated, brightly. Yū's smile grew.

"Inoue...How quaint..." he said, "Ah, how the past never escapes us..."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. Yū looked up.

"Oh, nothing important. Now, if I may ask, what are..."

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked, harshly. The man looked down and dropped his smile.

"A talking cat. How exotic," Yū said, calmly, "Too bad I'm not interested. Good luck, with your future endeavors." He walked away, haori breezing in the wind. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"This...Isn't good..."

* * *

"Did you find what you were looking for, Saito-sama?" a servant, on one knee, asked, bowed. Yū smiled.

"Yes. In fact, I found it, and more," he answered, "I even found a very pleasant surprise with them."

"Shall I prepare the Royal Guard?"

"No need to be hasty..." Yū answered, "We need to wait. When we see an opening, we will strike." He took a sip of his tea, before pausing.

"But, there is someone I do need to talk to..."

* * *

"So, now what?" Ichigo asked, sitting against a wall. Yoruichi looked into the open flame.

"We move tomorrow. We will be seeing an old friend of mine," he said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Whatever."

"What will we be doing there?" Uryū asked.

"Getting into the Soul Society."

"Ganju, there is no need for this!" an old man, who was allowing the group the rest house for the night. Regardless, a well-built man, with shaggy black hair, in a green bandana charged through the door.

"Where is that damn Shinigami!?" Ganju shouted. Ichigo opened one eye, in annoyance.

"There you are, ya punk-ass bitch!" Ganju grabbed Ichigo by his hair, and held him up.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"If you want to continue having two arms, let me go," Ichigo said, calmly. Ganju laughed.

"You're going to threaten me! How dare you threaten the number one Shinigami hater, ya coward!" With this, Ganju threw the substitute out of the door. Ichigo landed on his feet and glared at the man.

"Now, let's see what the punk-ass bitch can do..." Ganju said, drawing a small blade. Ichigo chuckled.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you okay!?" Orihime called out. Ichigo, in responded, waved his hand, two fingers propped up.

"Do you need your sword?" Sado asked.

"Naw...I'm fine..." Ichigo said, grimly.

"Fightin' without a sword, huh? Quite stupid of ya!" Ganju shouted, charging in. With a sloppy swing, the man tried to strike the shoulder of the substitute, but with an easy sidestep, Ichigo avoided the attack.

"Back off," Ichigo said, delivering a heavy haymaker to the back of the head, slamming Ganju into the ground. Before his body could follow, Ichigo grabbed an ankle and threw him into a tree. Scooping up the blade, Ichigo advanced on the man, who went from confident to begging for his life.

"Please! Oh please don't kill me!" Ganju sobbed, waving his arms. Ichigo flipped the blade, before slamming it into the hand of the assaulter, plugging it to the tree.

"Killing the stupid is not my style. You shouldn't feel grateful, as the only cure for stupidity, is death," Ichigo said, before walking away, "And for your information, I am not a Shinigami. I am merely a substitute."

"You coward!" Ganju screamed, "You're just like the rest of them!" Ichigo ignored the comment, walking back to the house. Ganju pulled the blade out of his hand, and attempted to follow him, but a man, wearing a giant clock on his back came to him, riding a boar.

"Ganju-dono, we're late!" the man shouted. Ganju's eyes widened, as he pulled out a small whistle. He blew in it, and another boar leaped out of the brush, to run him over. Ichigo looked back, with an annoyed expression.

"I will be back!" Ganju screamed, "This isn't over, ya hear me!?" Ichigo shook his head softly.

"What was that all about?" Uryū asked. Ichigo shrugged.

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi's tail twitched.

"For God's sake, shut the hell up!" he shouted. Ichigo smiled.

"You sound upset. May I-"

"SILENCE!" Ichigo chuckled.

"You have quite the temper," Yoruichi growled, which in the cat body, sounded like a really, really aggressive purr. Ichigo smiled, content with his early morning victory.

"If Kurosaki can stop annoying the one leading us," Uryū said.

"I'm an agitator. That's what I do, and I do it well."

"...Where exactly are we going, Yoruichi-san?"

"An old friend. Shiba Kūkaku," Yoruichi replied.

"Will this person help us get inside the Soul Society?"

"That's why we're going to them."

* * *

Renji, for past couple of weeks, has been in a situation he never dreamed, nor ever wanted. Moving Rukia over to the Senzaikyū was already painful enough. Telling her that she was going to be executed, via the Sōkyoku, was, even more, painful.

Nothing felt right. Even if what Rukia did was a severe crime, did she deserve death? What was actually going on? What was the true motive behind this?

"Abarai-kun, is that you?" a man, with short, wavy brown hair, and thick frame glasses, said, "I've been looking for you!" Renji paused.

"What is it, Captain Aizen?" he said.

"Ah, do you have a moment to spare? I would like to speak to you, in private."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san was sentenced to execution for an awfully light crime, won't you say?" Aizen Sōsuke, Captain of the Fifth Division, asked. Renji blinked, in confusion.

"Uh...I don't think my opinion matters..." he answered. Aizen laughed, before grabbing a sheet of paper.

"No one is going to hear you," he said, "But Kuchiki-san was given quite the punishment. An execution fit for captains? And the fact that none of the Royal families brought up a complaint makes this look a little fishy..."

"Are you saying that this is a conspiracy?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you think that you know who's behind it?" Aizen shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that would be a no." Renji balled a fist, something the captain noticed.

"No need to be angry. No lie can escape the Thirteen Court Guard."

* * *

"That's different..." Yoruichi said, looking up, at a pair of arms, sticking up from the ground, holding a banner that read, "Great Shiba House!" as a white chimney shaft overtook it all, behind the house. As the rest of the group looked on in astonishment, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in slight annoyance.

"I can already tell that I'm not going to like this..." he said.

"Give it a chance, Ichigo. You may end up liking it."

"Whatever."

"Halt!"

"Who goes there!" two large beings, with similar faces and fashion stepped in front the invaders. Ichigo placed a hand on the handle of his blade.

"Is that a Shinigami!?"

"Where are you from?"

"Excuse me," Yoruichi said, "While we are not in a rush, I would like to speak with Kūkaku."

"Oh, Yoruichi-dono! We did not see you!"

"We will be delighted to take you to Shiba-sama, Yoruichi-dono."

* * *

"If we saw that Yoruichi-dono was with you earlier, my brother and I would have never tried to intimidate you guys," the twin named Koganehiko said, leading the group down a flight of stair, that connected directly to the door.

"I promise you, you weren't intimidating us," Ichigo said, "Who builds a house like this?"

"You should appreciate the creativity put into the design. Mind blowing, isn't it?" Yoruichi said. Ichigo scoff.

"More creepy, than it is creative, I say."

"Does Kūkaku-san build houses like this all the time?" Orihime asked. Koganehiko nodded.

"A boring house is a house not fit for the Shiba clan!" he said, spirited.

"Don't you think that this is a little...extreme?" Uryū asked.

"Not at all!" Reaching the bottom of the staircase, the group came across a simple sliding door, made of bamboo, and thin brownish paper.

"Who's there!" a rough voice said from inside the room.

"Kūkaku-sama, I have a special guest with me," Koganehiko said.

"Send them in." The burly man slid open the door, to reveal a woman.

Yes, indeed, she was quite the woman. Dressed in a revealing red robe, exposing a great amount of cleavage to the world, with an equally provocative white skirt, doubting Kūkaku's confidence in her looks would be a foolish wager, despite having a stump, as a right arm. She smiled a wolfish grin, dripping with arrogance, with a splash of surprise.

"Look who's here," she said, "Yoruichi! Long time, no see!"

"To you, the same," Yoruichi said, calmly, "I'm sure you understand the situation."

"Yes, yes, I think I understand." Standing up, she rolled her shoulders and walked up to the group.

"I guess I should get to know the brats. Hurry up, we don't have all day."

"Ah, Inoue Orihime. It is nice to meet you," Orihime said, stiffly.

"Yasutora Sado," he said.

"Ishida Uryū," the Quincy said. Ichigo remained quiet. Kūkaku smiled a catlike grin.

"You seem mystified," she said, haughty, placing her hand on her hip, "You see something that you like?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I did until I saw that you weren't fully featured," he said, bluntly, "Yo, what happened to your arm?" The smile on Kūkaku's face instantly faded.

"That's a story that you aren't going to hear..." Kūkaku said, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's fiery orange hair. Ichigo blinked.

"Don't worry. I'll figure it out," Ichigo said, "I'm rather quick on picking up on things. I'll figure out your story."

"...What is your name, brat?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Let go of my hair, woman." Kūkaku paused, before whispering something underneath her breath, and walking toward another door. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"I guess I can help you...If you are ready to accept a straggler..."

"Of course," Yoruichi said.

"He's my little brother. He's a good kid, despite being as useless as hell." Kūkaku tapped on the door, then called out, "I'm opening the door! Are you ready!"

"I'm ready, onē-san..." a meek voice said, from behind the door. The door slid open, and-

"Hello! My name is Shiba Ganju! I am pleased to meet up." The room froze, in a deep silence, which Ichigo broke, rolling into a deep laughter.

"That's pretty funny..." he said.

"What happened? Am I missing something?" Kūkaku said.

* * *

"You are late, Captain Ichimaru..." an old man, with an extremely long white beard said, staring down the white haired captain, who just smirked in response.

"My fault. I was bogged down," Gin said, "With work, ya know."

"Regardless of whatever excuse you can muster up, what you did yesterday is completely inexcusable!" the old man shouted, "There was a breach, that was not brought to our attention! You put the safety of the Soul Society at risk!"

"The Soul Society is fine. There is nothing out there worth our time anyway."

"That doesn't matter, Captain Ichimaru!" a small, petite female, with black-haired braids, said, harshly, "You failed to inform us about this. You also failed to kill the invaders."

"My attack should have been lethal," Gin said, "I don't know what could have happened."

"A Captain should never fail to end their target," a man, wearing a ridiculous mask, said, "How pathetic of you to do so."

"Everyone makes mistakes, here and now. No use crying over spilled milk."

"Mistake?" a large, menacing figure, with an incredible hair pattern said, "A mistake like that? What a bunch a bullshit!?"

"Oh, what could you ever mean?" A short being, with white hair, rolled his eyes.

"Old men, with their arguments..."

"With your skill, this little meeting should have never taken place."

"Ah, Captain Kenpachi, no need to be harsh. It's always good to get together."

"Silence!" the old man roared, stamping his cane into the floor, "Cease your petty arguments. We are here to question Captain Ichimaru about the incident. Now, explain your reasoning." Pausing, Gin sighed, and began to reply to the question.

"I-"

"By the order of Saito Yū, Captain Ichimaru of the Third Division is hereby ordered for questioning," a woman, with long, flowing violet hair, with a curvy frame said, walking through the door. By her side, were two men, in black cloaks, hiding their faces.

"I assume you will not argue with me, Genryūsai."

"What makes you think that you can here and-"

"Captain Suì-Fēng, stand down," the woman said, smirking, "May I remind you that I outrank every person in this room." Suì-Fēng barred her teeth but ultimately stepped back.

"Wow, Kirio," a man, with long brown hair, and a thin goatee, said, "You gotten a bit harsh in your time away from us."

"That's what working underneath that man will do. Now, Captain Ichimaru, if you may..."

"If I may ask..." Sōsuke said, "What is the point of this? This has nothing to do with the Royal Guard. They rarely get involved in our matters." Hikifune Kirio turned her head and shot a glare at the captain.

"I only follow orders. I do not question them."

* * *

"Shut up!" Kūkaku shouted, flooring her younger brother with a punch to the nose, causing it to leak blood.

"Onē-san!" Ganju cried, "He's the one who injured my hand, last night!" Kūkaku turned toward Ichigo, who was slightly amused by the spectacle, and grabbed him by his collar.

"Did you do that to my brother?" she asked, in a deep tone.

"Yes, I am the one responsible for the hole in the boy's hand," Ichigo said, with a calm smile, "But you gotta hear me out, it was purely in self-defense."

"Explain..."

"Onē-san, I-" Ganju whined.

"SHUT UP! Now, explain."

"Well, my crew and I were just resting up, waiting for the next day, when this guy strolls into this kind old man's house and picks a fight with me. Now, as the calm being that I am, I attempted to placate the situation, but your brother drew his sword, knife thing, and attacked me. So, in order to defend myself, I took him down, and to further wade off future attacks, gave him a minor injury."

"This isn't a minor-"

"Shut up, Ganju!" Kūkaku said, "While, I can understand where you are coming from, that's still family. And I won't let you just get away with hurting family." Ichigo's smile grew.

"And while I can understand that you are not only a woman but handicapped, do not make this mistake in challenging me. As your brother will attest to, I have no problem in hurting the handicap."

"What! I'm well bodied!"

"Exactly." Kūkaku brought Ichigo to her level, and glared into his eyes, before laughing.

"Oi, Yoruichi, I think you were wrong before," she said.

"Eh?" Yoruichi responded.

"I think I'm going to like this one." She let go of Ichigo and walked over to the door the group came in. She said something to Koganehiko, who responded with a nod, and ran up the steps, to fulfill his duty. She turned back to the group, and motioned them to follow her.

* * *

"It's rather bright down here..." Uryu said, looking up at the lights, that illuminated the hallways of the underground home, "And there's no sign of electrical lights or anything."

"Light vines," Kūkaku replied, despite the statement not being for anyone in particular, "I planted some in the walls and ceilings. Good source of light."

"Light vines? Is that some kind of Soul Society plant or something."

"Here we are," Kūkaku sad, ignoring the question, "Ganju, open the door." Ganju ran to the door, and slid it open, as loyal and as subservient as he could.

Inside the room, was a massive black chimney, on a platform. The room us unusually wide, and empty, and the ceiling was extremely high.

"What is this?" Uryu asked. Kūkaku groaned.

"You ask a lot of questions, boy," she said, "This is your way inside the Seireitei." As she said this, the ground started to rise, and the ceiling started to open. The white chimney shaft outside shattered and the black one took its place.

"You are going to drop in, on the Seireitei, you got me." Ichigo looked at the shaft, then back at Kūkaku before the light bulbs turned bright.

"...This is a cannon?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, it is, boy."

"And, would you say that you are decent in handling these?"

"Of course, I am! I am the Soul Society number one expert in fireworks!"

"...You lost your arm in a fireworks accident. Case closed, and I am out." Ichigo about-faced, preparing to leave.

"Where do you think that you are going!?" Kūkaku shouted.

"I'll find my own way in. Thanks for the idea, though." Yoruichi leaped onto his head.

"Ichigo, there is no other way in," he said, "This is the easiest and safest way into the Seireitei. We will be using the cannon."

"I think I'm with Kurosaki," Uryu said, "She can't just fire us all in there! We'll die, for sure!" For his comments, he was pegged in the side of his head, by a clear, spherical ball, which Ichigo caught, on the rebound.

"This is what we call, a Reishūkaku," she said, handing one to her brother, "It gathers your spiritual power, and translates it into a ball of energy, protecting you from the thick membrane of the Seireitei." Ganju exhaled, and summoned up a blue ball, protecting him from the outside world.

"It's easy," he said, making the presentation feel like an infomercial. Kūkaku smacked the ball a couple of times, even to provide an example.

"It's basically the same as Kidō," she said. Ichigo frowned.

"Hmm...Really wished one of my teachers would have bothered to teach me Kidō..." he said. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"Be grateful that I taught you the art of the Shunpo..." he said.

"And I am eternally grateful..." Ichigo responded, sarcastically, "Whatever. If I lose a limb while doing this, you own me a..." He started his snarky comment, only to notice Orihime, looking at him, as he walked out of the room. He grimaced, and paused.

"A favor. A special favor," he said, his comment lacking the force that comments of his normally hold. Kūkaku smiled.

"I'll take that wager. If you follow my instructions wholly, you'll come out fully intact!"

"If you followed your instructions wholly, you would be fully intact. Oh wait," Ichigo said. Kūkaku narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I can see where he got his mouth from..." she said.

"Excuse me," Ichigo said, wondering what she said.

"Nothing. Get to practicing!"

* * *

"Inoue-dono! You are such a quick learner! It's perfect!"

"Ishida-dono! It's has a weird shape, but it's well made! You must be of the minimalistic side!"

"Yasutora-dono! It's not very stable, but it's packed with power! Very good!"

"...Kurosaki-dono...What is that..." Ichigo's ball was clearly the least stable of the group. It lacked a smooth surface and was surging with electricity as if Ichigo was just trying to exhibit his excess power. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko tried to take the ball away from him but instead were bounced away, into a wall.

"Step off. It's volatile," Ichigo said, eyes narrow, "I know how this works." With a exhale, the ball evened out, becoming more stable. There was still an element of missing control, but the sphere no longer looked like it was going to explode.

"Spiritual control is nothing. It's a mental toy. A puzzle. Nothing difficult." The ball flared out again, as Ichigo let go of the controls.

"Then why are you controlling it now, idiot!" Uryū shouted. Ichigo smiled, and shifted his head at Uryū, shattering his ball with a quick outburst of spiritual pressure.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you, over the sound of your ball breaking. Try and run that past me again."

"..."

* * *

**Day Two**

* * *

"You ready kids?" Kūkaku shouted, tapping the cannon, "You got a hell of a task ahead."

"I'm as ready as I will be," Ichigo said, scratching that back of his head, "Let's get this over with."

"Come on, get excited!"

"Yip."

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Ganju said, running outside, in much, much more casual gear than what he was wearing earlier.

"I was unaware that we were waiting for you," Uryū said.

"As was I. What do you want?" Ichigo asked. Ganju glared at the orange haired substitute and walked up to him.

"I'm going with you."

"The hell you are. Get lost."

"I'm going with you! My brother was killed by a Shinigami!"

"Ganju, stop!"

"I need to go! I need to know why! I need to know why my onī-san, who was a genius, did what he was always told dutifully, and was a symbol of excellence was betrayed, and killed!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Sad story. Unfortunately, I do not give a shit. You can go, but do not be a burden." He walked around the young man and stepped into the base of the cannon. The rest of the force joined him and placed a hand on the Reishūkaku.

"When we get in, stick together. If we are separated, they will kill us," Yoruichi said, "They are much more powerful than anything you have faced before. Do not underestimate them."

"I think that you are underestimating us," Ichigo said, "No one would have taken this mission if we didn't know the dangers ahead." Orihime's look softened.

'Did I?' she wondered. The confidence she had earlier started to fade.

* * *

"Wearing my Vice Captain's badge? That's a new one..." Renji said, walking into a medium sized room, with another, a small female, with her hair, wrapped into a bun, sitting inside, against a wall, "Momo? You're here early."

"Oh, Abarai-kun, hello," she said, meekly, "I was nearby." Renji shrugged and took a seat.

"No need to be so formal. We're friends here," he said, "And you look exhausted. What's up?"

"I'm worried about Captain Aizen," she said, "He seems worried and stressed, but he won't tell me anything..." Renji frowned.

"Yeah, I guess that is a cause for concern..." Renji replied. Two other Shinigami, one with blond hair, and a large bang covering his left eye, and one with spiky black hair, and a facial tattoo, walked in.

"What's the point of this?" the blond one asked, slight drawn out, even due to depression, or fatigue. Renji shrugged.

"Kira, you know when Saito Yū can find something to look into, that he will..." Renji said, "It's only natural."

"What's the leader of the Royal Guard doing, overstepping his boundaries?" the other one said, sitting down, "He's misusing his powers."

"He's also royalty, Shūhei," a woman, with a buxom body, something that he obviously took pride in, as her garb seemed worn loose to exhibit this, walking in, "He can do whatever he wants. No one can stop him."

"Regardless of that, Rangiku," Renji said, "The fact that he thinks he can bully us around, to do his bidding is-"

Renji's statement was interrupted, by the loud blaring of alert alarms, warning the Seireitei that through were intruders. The alert told everyone to get into their designated areas and hunt down and capture the intruders. With an unceremonious ending to the meeting, the Vice Captains split up and hurried to their positions.

* * *

Rukia wished she couldn't hear them. The alert alarms. She knew whom they were for. And she wished they weren't.

"Why did you come for me?" she said, unmoving...

* * *

"La Villa Strangiato" by Rush


	12. Break on Through (To the Other Side)

Chapter 12 – Break on Through (To the Other Side)

"Well, this sucks..." Ichigo mused arms crossed, standing in a hole, in about shin high sand, "I'm separated from everyone." He leaped out of the rubble, only to look back, confused.

"Wait, there wasn't sand there before... I must be with..." He froze, in thought. Inoue couldn't do that, to his knowledge, and Ishida and Chad powers can't do that, so...

"I'm with that idiot, I suppose..." he said, tone dropping. That wasn't pleasing to know. At least he had a punching bag to knock around when he gets frustrated.

"Kurosaki! Where are you, ya moron!?" Ganju shouted, in a mocking tone, "Like that trick I just did to save our lives!?"

"You would have died, Muggle. Not me," Ichigo said, annoyed, "Hurry up. I don't wanna be here longer than I have to."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime moaned, curled up, in a ditch. Uryū, who was checking on her condition, frowned slightly.

"Why is she thinking of that idiot?" he whispered bitterly. As slowly, and noninvasive as he possibly could, Uryū tugged on her shoulder, attempting to lift the girl back into the world of the awake.

Unfortunately, gentle nudges were not going to be enough to wake Orihime, so Uryū figured that shaking the girl a little bit harder would have to do. Still, Orihime refused to rise from her peaceful slumber.

"Come on, Inoue-san," Uryu said, hovering over the girl, "Wake-"

"YOU'RE SO CLOSE, KUROSKAI-KUN!" Orihime squealed, snapping into an upright position, her forehead meeting the Quincy's. Uryu was knocked onto his back, completely stunned.

"Eh, Ishida-kun?" she said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Just a little bit of a headache..."

* * *

"We were separated by the tornado thing..." Ichigo whispered to himself, trying to figure out the situation, "Inoue is with the Quincy, I believe. Chad is alone, as is the cat...Now, I wonder where they could be..."

"What are you babblin' about?" Ganju asked.

"Silence."

"What did you say!? You betta show some damn respect for the guy who saved your life!"

"Stop talking."

"I should left let you ragdoll into the ground!"

"..."

"Oh, where's that mouth of yours!?"

"..."

"Shut up, dumbass," Ichigo scoffed, before stopping.

"Something's not right here..." he said, looking around.

"Eh, what's the matter?" Ganju asked. Ichigo looked straight up.  
"...Where are we supposed to go?" he asked.

"Depends. Where are you going?" a bald man, from the rooftop of a nearby building asked. Ichigo and Ganju turned towards him.

"Whoa..." Ganju said, "Crap, what do we do?"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, bluntly. The man, and his companion, a rather feminine looking male, with black hair, and feathers protruding from his eyelashes both laughed.

"Funny. We should be the one asking the questions," the feminine male responded.

"Fire away," Ichigo said.

"What are you doing!?" Ganju shrieked, "We gotta get outta here! Those two are really strong!"

"So am I."

"Oh really..." the bald man said, "Well then, I'll be your challenge."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Ganju shouted, "Screw this! I'm outta here!" The man took off, in a mad sprint, away from the scene.

"Yumichika! After him!" the man ordered.

"Got it," Yumichika answered, jumping after the man. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"...Not going to help him?" the man asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"To be honest, I really don't care if he died or not. He's a hassle," he said.

"Sounds like you two aren't the best of allies."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. I got things to do." The man laughed.

"Before we battle, mind sparing a few common courtesies?" Ichigo grimaced.

"I'll rather just kill you, and get this bullshit I got myself in over with."

"My name is Madarame Ikkaku! What's yours?"

"...Kurosaki Ichigo..." Ikkaku cackled in laughter.

"Another Ichi! That means that this going to be a fun fight!"

"...Can I just kill you now?"

* * *

"Captain Ichimaru...So pleasant to see you again," Yū said, pouring a shot of tequila, "Want some?"

"No thanks. I thought that this is a formal interview," Gin said, "Besides, I don't get why you're drinking an American drink, over a traditional Japanese drink anyway.

"Oh no, tequila is a Mexican drink. I got it from an American. Brigadier General Andrews, to be specific. A gift, from one Soul Society, to another."

"What is this all about?"

"Ah, nothing really. I'm not a busy man."

"So you think you can just waste other people's time?"

"...Seems like it. I am the head of the most powerful family in the Soul Society of Japan."

"And that makes you so important?"

"Very."

"Lord Saito, the reports have come in. There is a small team of insurgents currently in the Seireitei, as we speak." a woman, with long, straight blond hair, and bright orange eyes said.

"Good job, Captain Sato. Captain Ichimaru, I'm sure you want to go back and help, so I won't keep you any longer."

"Was there a reason to all of this?" Gin asked, slightly confused.

"A little bit. I actually do have a question," Yu said, eyes narrowing, "What exactly happened on the border? Why did I have to make a visit to that poverty stricken blight, to see if one of my biggest assets was in danger? Why did you not execute the invaders?"

"Well, I wonder why you couldn't ask me earlier."

"Again, had to build a case. Can't have you lying to me with stakes this high."

"For me?"

"Oh you. You're not even close."

* * *

"You got that focused look down pat," Ikkaku said, "Real nice. I'm sure you can entertain." Ichigo rolled his eyes and drew his sword.

"Let's go," he said, charging in. Ikkaku grinned, drawing his sword, and holding out the sheath in a defensive stance.

"Come on!" Ikkaku screamed. Ichigo exhaled, and spun to Ikkaku's offensive hand, swinging his sword down at his shoulder, which the bald man effortlessly dodged. Ichigo, not wanting to let go of the momentum, swung across his body, which Ikkaku parried with his sheath.

'Predictable...' Ichigo thought. Ikkaku, now on the offensive, poked in, with his katana, which Ichigo dodged, retreating.

"I'm not going to get anywhere with attacks like that..." Ichigo whispered. He reformed his stance and glared at Ikkaku, who was grinning.

"What's the matter, Ichigo? Not doing as well as you thought?" Ikkaku asked, mockingly. Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I'm just going to break this guy down, bit by bit." Ichigo, instead of recklessly charging in, took slow, and deliberate steps toward his enemy. Ikkaku rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Ichigo ignored the question, and continued in, very slowly. Ikkaku frowned.

"Fine! I'll take charge of this fight," he said, charging in, himself. Ichigo, smiled and rose his sword over his torso.

Ikkaku tried to open up Ichigo's defensive, with the sheath, but the redhead refused to allow access. Not losing any form of confidence, Ikkaku swung down, with his Zanpakutō, which Ichigo easily deflected.

"Too slow!" Ikkaku shouted, swinging his sword down into Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo winced, before twisting his body around, driving the sword out of his body. With little hesitation, Ichigo poked his sword straight at Ikkaku, who had little time to avoid the strike. The huge Zanpakuto struck true, in the bald Shinigami's abdomen, and knocked him back, fresh blood pouring from the wound. Ikkaku grunted, struggling to raise his stance again.

"I'm surprised you can still fight, with that injury to your shoulder," he said, grinning, "You got guts, kid." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and spat on the ground beside him.

"Abdominal injuries limit how much strength you can output. Also, they can affect stamina, speed, and pain tolerance," Ichigo said, "I just tore pretty much every muscle in your gut. You _aren't_ going to last much longer." Ikkaku laughed.

"You think an injury like this can stop me!?" he shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. You're not pretty smart."

"Cocky, eh? Let me end that right now..." Ikkaku said, holding his blade out, "EXTEND, HŌZUKIMARU!" The spiritual particles radiating off of him burst out, leaving dust where he stood. Ichigo frowned.

"A spear? Really?" Ichigo asked, stoically. Ikkaku stood his ground, with a spear as long, if not longer, than he was tall, grinning.

"Oi, don't judge a book by its cover," Ikkaku responded. He then charged in, poking inward at Ichigo three times, which Ichigo effortlessly dodged, before find steel on his fourth attempt. Ichigo was barely phased.

"How disappointing. I was expected something cool to happen, but all I got was this," Ichigo taunted. Ikkaku grinned.

"Split, Hōzukimaru!" he shouted, and the spear split apart. Ichigo's eyes widened, as a blade whipped around his shoulder, and cut his right arm open. The substitute growled, and swung his sword haphazardly, trying to create space. The tactic was a success, as Ikkaku jumped back, and chuckled softly.

"Not a spear, Ichigo. It's a sensetsukon. Get it straight," he taunted. Ichigo sighed, and wrapped the excess cloth at the butt of his blade around his wound.

"I will break you in half," Ichigo whispered underneath his breath. He then turned his attention to Ikkaku.

"I really don't have time for this, so I'm afraid that this exhibition is going to have to end very soon." Ikkaku dropped his grin.

"What!? Are you not enjoying yourself!? This is a fantastic fight!"

"Not really. Fighting is dumb."

"Then what are you doing here?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Trying to kill you. You are the enemy, and thus, you are up for destruction." Ikkaku frowned.

"Punk. And to think I was actually beginning to like you," he said, twirling one of the segments of the Zanpakutō. Ichigo sighed, once more.

"That will do..." he said, to himself, "Let's go, Shinigami." Ichigo charged in, and swung twice, both blows aimed at the neck of the Shinigami. Ikkaku easily deflected the blows, both whipping an attack in, which cut Ichigo's cheek open. The substitute, however, was completely unfazed, and continued to advance, confusing Ikkaku.

"I guess you just wanna die!" he shouted, flicking his wrist, sending another attack out, this one connecting with Ichigo's chest. Ikkaku laughed, before finding his eyes widening involuntarily.

"Just as planned," Ichigo said, with the blade of Hōzukimaru in his chest. Wrapping his arms around the wood, Ikkaku could not pull out the blade out of Ichigo's chest, without letting go of his weapon. And that was simply not going to happen.

Closing his eyes, Ikkaku accepted the upward slash, that not cut his torso open, but shattered his weapon too.

* * *

"Break on Through (To the Other Side)" by The Doors


	13. Lament for the Aurochs

Chapter 13 – Lament for the Aurochs

"Damn it!" Ganju shouted, "Where the hell am I!" He was currently running around the Seireitei, aimlessly, trying to get away from an opponent he did not want any part of.

"Well, he did look pretty girly...I'm sure I could-" he started to say, before Yumichika appeared in front of him, and cut him down his chest.

"The way you run is so ugly," he said, smirking, "Not only are you a coward, but you are hideous."

"Y-You bastard!" Ganju shouted. Yumichika, as he planted his feet on the former royal's chest, and kicked off, leaping through the air, to land gracefully on his feet. Ganju, on the other hand, landed flat on his butt.

"If this keeps up, this little invasion of yours won't last much long," Yumichika said.

"Don't focus on the idiot. He's nothing but dead weight," Ichigo said, rounding the corner. Yumichika's eyes widened.

"H-How? Did-"

"Yes, I defeated your partner. He's bleeding out, by the way." Ichigo rolled his neck and smirked.

"If he ever wakes up again, tell him that his healing ointment sucks."

"Why, I-" is all Yumichika had time to say, before finding a fist in his throat. He fell back, knocked out.

"You ran away from this. Poor show, Ganju. Poor show."

"Shadup..."

* * *

"Ken-chan! It's this way!" a little girl, with bright pink hair, shouted, riding the shoulder of the massive Captain. Kenpachi grunted.

"I'm pretty damn sure you're leadin' me in a friggin' circle!" he argued.

"No, I'm not! I'm sure that it's this way!"

"...Whatever..."

* * *

"...I'm glad he didn't find us...He might not be the brightest Shinigami here..." Uryu said, hiding with Orihime, on a rooftop. Exhaling, the Quincy turned to his partner.

"Now, if only we knew where to go..." he said.

"We could go to that tower, over there," Orihime responded. Uryū blinked.

"What tower?" he asked.

"That big, white tower. The one near the top of the hill," she said, as a presence arrived next to her, preparing to strike.

Uryū wasted no time, swiftly moving over, to get Orihime out of the way of the attack, which put a sizable dent in the building's roof. The hulk blinked, before grinning.

"I missed..." he mumbled, "Interesting...Who are you?" Uryu glared at him.

"Who are we? What an idiotic question," the Quincy fired back, "Can you explain why you attacked a girl who wasn't even aware of your position?" The shinigami laughed.

"Nevermind! I don't care who you are anyway! I'll just kill you two, and get this pointless crap over with." He drew his weapon again and swung it at the two, splitting them apart.

Orihime was the first on the offensive, summoning Tsubaki. The hot-blooded spirit dashed at the shinigami, who scoffed, and knocked him away, cleanly.

"Tsubaki!" she shouted. She scooped up the small fairy and cradled it in her small hands. Tsubaki coughed.

"You idiot! Why would you use a weak attack like that?" he asked, before returning to Orihime's hairpins. The Shinigami laughed.

"I have never seen an attack like that, but I was still able to deflect it away," he said, smugly, "That was definitely not an attack with killing intent. Pathetic. Where the hell do you think you are, little girl? The amusement park? This is war!" Orihime flinched, as the man began to aim his sword down on her, and blinked in confusion when nothing struck her. Instead, the Shinigami was knocked over her, with five arrows in his back.

"Killing intent, eh?" Uryū said, calmly, holding an ornate blue and white bow, "If you want killing intent so badly, then come get some. My bow is full of it."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ganju asked, walking a pace behind Ichigo. The redhead shrugged.

"That big tower, near the hill, I suppose," he replied. Ganju rolled his eyes.

"So, you know for a fact that this person is there?"

"No. But, it's better than standing around, like idiots, and doing nothing."

"Whatever. This is stupid anyway."

* * *

"I can't...Believe...That they...Left me..." said a tired voice, from in front of the duo. It came from a short male, with droopy eyes, and a meek build. Ichigo grinned.

"Ey, kid," he said. The Shinigami looked up.

"Gut check," Ichigo said, thrusting his face into the midsection of the poor Shinigami, flooring him. He exhaled, and grabbed the dizzied victim by his collar.

"You. Where is Kuchiki Rukia held?"

"Eh?"

"Don't make me punch you again. Where is she at?"

"Eh...?" Ichigo growled.

"This is pointless."

"There they are!" another new voice, this one much more boisterous than the Shinigami in Ichigo's clutches, shouted.

"Let me at em!"

"Kill them!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and drew his Zanpakutō.

"Back off, or I'll kill the brat," he said, tonelessly. The Shinigami squirmed weakly.

Silence. Then, uproarious laughter from the new group.

"Go ahead! He's useless!"

"Thanks for doing us a favor!"

"Stupid Fourth Division!" Ichigo grimaced.

"So you're not even useful as a hostage," he said, casually tossing the boy away, "Well, let's get this slaughter over. I don't have time to play with stupid thugs."

"Or," Ganju said, holding a large smoke bomb, "You could be smart!" He tossed the bomb into the middle of the group and watched it promptly exploded, sending the frenzied riot into a mass hysteria of coughing and gagging. Ichigo, without any reaction, shrugged.

"Or that," he said, flatly.

"Follow me," the discarded Shinigami from before said, holding a floor tile up. Not bothering to argue, Ichigo and Ganju followed him.

* * *

"A Quincy!?" the Shinigami shouted, slowly rising from the ground, "I should crush you from doing that." He grabbed his Zanpakutō, and held it straight up.

"Instead, I'll rip you to shreds. Spread your wings, Tsunzakigarasu!" Crushing the blade underneath his palm, he sprouted countless flying blades, which danced around him.

"I am Ikkanzaka Jirōbō, Fourth Seat of the Seventh Division! I was nicknamed Kamaitachi, for my mastery of ranged weapons. You better regret trying to fight me." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Idiot..." he said. Jirōbō pointed at Uryū, which sent his weapons flying toward the Quincy. Instead of making an attempt at dodging, Uryū decided to end this quickly and shoot down the blades.

All of the blades.

Jirōbō was stunned.

"Y-You...How did you?" he sputtered. Uryū scoffed.

"Was that it?" he asked, mockingly, "That was pathetic. To think that you're the master of ranged weapons." Jirōbō's eyes widened, in anger.

"Don't you think you won, you brat!" he roared, summoning more blades. Uryū chuckled.

"You still don't understand," the Quincy said, tonelessly, firing off another shot, this time piercing the left hand of the Shinigami. Jirōbō looked at his shattered Zanpakuto, then back at the massive hole in his hand, then screamed, doubling over in pain.

Orihime was shocked.

"I never knew Ishida-kun was this strong..." she said, breathlessly. He had just completely disabled the Shinigami, without even breaking a sweat. He had just saved her, without a struggle.

'What did I do?'

"I have to ask you this," Uryu said, calmly walking toward Jirōbō, "Are you regretting fighting me? This fight was a complete mismatch from the beginning." Jirōbō felt his blood boil.

"Are you asking me if I regret this!" he roared, as if he was offended, " **YOU'LL** be the ones regretting this!" As he ranted, he turned toward Orihime, and prepared to strike, with his uninjured hand.

Only to be interrupted by Uryū.

"Are you trying to attack Inoue-san, because you can't defeat me?" he asked, darkly, "Or are you trying to take her as a hostage?" Readying his arrow, he came across another explanation.

"Thinking about it, you've only been targeting Inoue-san from the beginning. That explains your haughty attitude. You aren't strong. You're just a bully."

"..." For the first time, Jirōbō could not muster anything to say. Uryu smirked.

"Enough said. I'll put an end to this. **Permanently**." Firing two arrows off, both of them puncturing the abdomen of the Shinigami, knocking him away.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun," Orihime said, knocking Uryū out of his post-victory stupor. The Quincy turned to her and flushed slightly.

"Ah, it was nothing, Inoue-san. Just doing my duty," he said, nervously, but steadily. Inoue, in response, smiled.

"So...Is he dead?" she said. Uryu shook his head.

"No. I sealed the pressure points, which control his spiritual powers," he answered, "He'll live, but he'll never be a Shinigami again." Gathering himself, he turned toward the tower.

"Let's go." With a nod, Orihime followed him.

'In ten days, Ishida-kun became so strong. So did Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun...' she thought to herself, 'What was I doing during the same time...

'I don't feel stronger at all...'

* * *

"Yamada Hanatarō..." Ichigo said, "By the nine, what an awful name."

"What? It's not too bad," Hanatarō said, meekly.

"Trust me. I know a thing about bad names. And your name is awful."

"Ichigo, stop being annoying," Ganju said. Ichigo glared at him.

"If you ever call me by my given name again, I will gut you," he growled, darkly, "And that is not a threat. That is a promise."

"What!? You call me by my given name all the damn time!" Ganju argued.

"You're not important. And you couldn't beat me, even if I was tied."

"Why you!?"

"Excuse me..."

"Go away, dead weight," Ichigo said, not bothering to turn his direction, "Your presence is bumming me out. Be useless elsewhere."

"Where exactly did you take us?" Ganju asked.

"The sewer systems. They're rather complex, and can lead you nearly anywhere in the Seireitei."

"Effin' neato. Go away."

"Why did you invade the Seireitei anyway?"

"To prevent regret. Go away."

"To whom?"

` "What are we playing? Twenty questions? Go away."

"...Is it Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo paused.

"...Well, you might not be useless after all..."

* * *

"Madarame Ikkaku..." Renji said, sitting down, by a window, "Defeated by the invaders..." He knew who did it. He knew that leaving him alive would bite the Seireitei in the ass. When the Captain Commander made no immediate moves to go after the substitute, he also knew that this was going to bite them in the ass.

"Damn it..." he said, grabbing Zabimaru. He looked around, then flipped on his shades, as he left. The redhead knew exactly where the substitute was going.

* * *

"He's not even going to draw a sword! What an id-" an unseated member of the Eleventh Division said, before receiving a heavy straight, from Sado, sending him flying. The giant clenched his fists, and his right arm surged with energy.

"..." As the silent giant went to work, shredding through the combative division, as if they were cheese.

* * *

"Fresh air! Thank God!" Ganju shouted, taking a big breath of air, coming from underneath the sewer system. Ichigo poked his head out, and looked around.

"Are we there yet?" he asked, dully. Hanatarō shook his head.

"This is as close I can lead you..." he said, flatly. Ichigo climbed out of the hole and stretched.

"Eh, this is close enough," he said, before falling to a neutral state. Something didn't feel right. Someone was watching them.

"Come out..." he whispered.

"You say something, Ichigo?" Ganju said, before finding a fist in his face. Clutching at his face, the man started to sputter about.

"What the hell was that for!?" he shouted. Ichigo shot him a dark glare.

"I already warned you that you shouldn't use my given name," he said, before facing the front. Of course, he would be here...

"What are you doing here?" he said, flatly. The red head Vice Captain appeared, jumping from above.

"I have work to attend to," Renji said, "And you're becoming a major nuisance."

"You can avoid this, by leaving us alone." Renji scoffed.

"Avoid what?"

"Death," Ichigo said, drawing his sword, "But you don't look too smart, so I guess that this is a forgone conclusion," Renji smirked, as he drew his sword.

"I believe you don't know my name yet."

"I don't need to know the name of a corpse."

"Funny. Then I don't know why I bothered to learn your name, Ichigo." The orange haired Shinigami's eyebrow twitched, in anger.

"I'm getting rather annoyed with strangers using my damn given name," he said, "I'll just use you as an example." Renji's smirk evolved into a grin, as he charged Ichigo, sword drawn. Steel met steel, and the two Zanpakuto's met in the clash produced sparks.

"Come on, Ichigo! Show me how you're going to save Rukia!" Renji shouted. Ichigo glared at the redhead.

"You can't draw me out, idiot..." he whispered, before slowly sidestepping, trying to figure out what his opponent was doing.

"Unsure of yourself?" he said, "Why not use that predictable whip sword thing, again? Really worked out well for you the first time." Renji growled as he flash stepped in front of Ichigo, and swung down, scarring the ground. The substitute spun out of the way of the strike, and tried to follow up, grabbing his cleaver with his left hand, swinging it upward, haphazardly. Renji jumped out of the way.

"Not good enough!" the Vice Captain shouted, charging in. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and caught Renji's blade in the curve of his own. With a flick of his wrist, Renji was sucked towards him, and Ichigo delivered a sharp knee to the face. Renji stumbled back, grimacing.

"Boring. Predictable. That seems to make up your fighting style," Ichigo said, "That's not going to be good for you." Renji eyes narrowed, into a fierce glare.

"How do you expect to save Rukia?" he asked, "Your swordsmanship is awful and undisciplined." Ichigo paused, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Eh, I had a crappy teacher," he responded.

"Did you at least learn Kidō?"

"No, I didn't."

"...Have you at least achieved Bankai?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Ban-what?"

"How did you ever figure out your Zanpakutō's name?"

"..." Renji facepalmed.

"How dare you say that you are going to save Rukia, coming here completely unprepared for what's coming up!? How dare you think that you just waltz in here!? I won't even allow you to give her false hope..." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You're getting on my nerves," Ichigo said, "I don't have to prove anything to you. Now step aside. You're mind is clearly not into this fight."

"SILENCE!" Renji roared, "I'll rid the world of you! Roar, Zabimaru!" The whip blade emerged, and the redhead stared down Ichigo, who smirked. Renji rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" he asked, voice dripping with hostile emotions. Ichigo shrugged but did not offer any answer. Renji scoffed, "Idiot..."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Zabimaru stretched, hurling itself at Ichigo, who prepared to grab it, like their first fight. Unlike last time, Renji retracted himself, and not the blade, pulling himself closer to the substitute. Ichigo received a hard punch, to his chin, staggering a bit.

"Well...That's new..." he said, grimacing. Renji, giving his enemy no time to recover, shot out his weapon again, which Ichigo deflected. Deciding that it was the proper time for him to get offensive, he charged in. Renji smirked.

"Forgetting something!?" he shouted, as he retracted his blade. Ichigo barely had time to react, and he caught the sharp hooks in his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he shouted, stumbling to his knees, back to Renji. With absolutely no time waste, Renji shot off another attack, this one carrying Ichigo into a wall.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Ichigo!" Ganju and Hanatarō synchronized, as the wall crumbled around Ichigo. The orange-haired Shinigami rose from the rubble, with a fresh wound on his back, and the top of his head, both leaking blood.

"Nice one..." he said, wiping the blood from his eyes, "Now, let's get dangerous." With a flash step, Ichigo appeared in front of Renji, sword high, ready to strike. Renji, calm, whipped Zabimaru at the substitute, which Ichigo knocked away. However, the whip flailed about, and one of the hooks caught Ichigo's left shoulder, ripping it open. Ichigo grunted, in irritation, slashing downward, which Renji caught with the retracting Zanpakutō. With another thrust, Zabimaru was sent flying at the wounded Ichigo, who moved out of the way. Again, he was caught by Zabimaru protruding hooks, and drug in, which Renji rewarded him with a punch, flooring him. Seeking the chance to end this, Renji lifted Zabimaru high, and slammed it down, seeking the finishing blow. However, Ichigo blocked the strike, with the heel of his foot. Renji's eye's widened.

"Not this time," Ichigo said, darkly, before rolling back, taking Renji with him, and delivering a quick flurry of punches to the midsection, before sending him airborne with a heavy right. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, and jumped at the Vice Captain, sword ready. Renji, however, recovered before he could strike, and deflected the attack.

"Nice try, rookie," Renji said, calmly, before firing off another attack, sending Ichigo flying into the ground.

"I don't know why you bothered..." he said, menacingly, "You can't possibly believe that you have a chance. I'm only a Vice Captain. My Captain is a lot stronger than I am. And you think that you, who doesn't even know the name of your Zanpakutō could ever challenge us? You think that you could ever save Rukia with your skill? I have been training for years. You've only been a Shinigami for a couple of months. You had no shot in this fight."

* * *

Ichigo, wearing a white skeletal mask, with three red slash marks, felt weightless.

"I must be inside the world my Zanpakutō lives in..." he said, voice wavering. Indeed, his Zanpakutō appeared, and he looked rather frustrated.

"Do you see how your opponent and his Zanpakutō fight together?" he said, gruffly, "In perfect unison. Both sides understand each fully. There is no conflict between the two...

"But you and I clash. And all you carry is an empty, hollow blade...You possibly can't save Rukia like this." Ichigo's mask shattered, and he smirked.

"Of course, I can..." Ichigo said. His Zanpakutō frowned.

"I don't need a lecture from a sword, on how I'm supposed to fight. You are nothing but a sword, and you will give me your power."

"So you continue to fight this," the Zanpakutō spirit said, furiously, "How pathetic. And to think you call yourself a Shinigami..."

* * *

"I'll end this," Renji said, holding Zabimaru high, "Your life as Shinigami ends tonight."

"I'm not a Shinigami," Ichigo said, weakly, but threateningly. Renji growled.

"Time to die!" Renji shouted, swinging downward, at the substitute. However, Ichigo caught the blade with his own, as his body surged with energy. Renji's eyes widened.

"You'll be the one to die, tonight, Shinigami," Ichigo shouted, "I'll send Rukia your regards." His Zanpakuto began to glow a light blue color.

"Begone! Getsuga Tenshō!" A massive blast of light erupted from his blade, engulfing Renji in a light, which not only shred his Zanpakuto, but his body too. The fiery Vice Captain paused, blood pouring from his wounds, before falling forward. Ichigo climbed out of the rubble, and stared down his former opponent.

"Resilient, eh..." Ichigo breathed. Renji slowly turned his head toward the victor.

"Ichigo...You can save her..." he said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"You have to save her...You have to..." Ichigo stared at the groveling man, eyebrows furrowed.

"No matter how much I trained, Captain Kuchiki always defeated me. No matter how hard I tried. When Rukia was sentenced to death, and he wouldn't fight against the ruling, I knew there was nothing I could have done to stop it...I'm absolutely pathetic...The worst...

"But...You can...You have to, Kurosaki Ichigo...I don't care about shame...I don't care about pride...All I care about is that Rukia makes it out alive..." Ichigo scoffed.

"Have some damn dignity," he said, "I'm not saving Rukia out of the goodness of my damn heart. I'm saving her because it's my damn fault she's caught up in this bullshit. If it wasn't for the fact that you're crying at my feet, like a bitch, you would have been a memory." With a quick turn, he started to walk away from the wounded Vice Captain.

"But I will save her. And instead of crying, you better help Abarai..." Renji's eyes widened before his look softened.

"Rukia...You told him about me...You idiot..."

* * *

As another building collapsed, Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit sighed, in frustration.

"Why does he keep doing this to himself?" he said, sadly.

* * *

"Lament for the Aurochs" by The Sword


	14. Raining Blood

Chapter 14 – Raining Blood

_"Why won't defend yourself?" an irritated, younger Kurosaki Ichigo asked. Sado shrugged._

_"I promised my abuelo that I would never fight for selfish reasons again," the silent giant answered. Ichigo narrowed his eyes._

_"And apparently defending yourself is selfish?" Sado nodded again. Ichigo sighed._

_"That logic is stupid..." Wiping the blood off his fist, he helped Sado up._

_"We need to get you to a medic. It's on the house, by the way."_

* * *

"It seems that I'm going to have to fight, now..." a man, with goatee of stubble, long wavy brown hair, said, "What a drag. I was hoping to stay here and drink sake with my dear Nanao-chan." The bespectacled woman in the room with him sighed.

"Then who's going to do your work?" she said, sharply.

"...I'll worry about it tomorrow," he said, hoping that was an acceptable answer.

"You said that yesterday."

"Eh...Then I'll keep putting it off until I have the time for it." Nanao glared at him.

"You have all the time in the world to do it."

"But who's going to fight the invader."

"I'll do it. Even though he made it this far, he doesn't seem too powerful. I can eliminate him." A soft fluttering was heard, and a hell butterfly landed in front of the man.

"Emergency! Emergency!" the butterfly announced, "A message, for Captain Kyōraku no Jirō Sōzōsa Shunsui of the Eighth Division, and second son of the Kyōraku family! Peace time precautions have been lifted! All Shinigami, including Captains and their Vice Captains are authorized to carry their Zanpakutōs on their person!"

"Who made this message? Suì-Fēng?"

"Message approved via the signature of Captain Suì-Fēng of the Second Division, Commander of the Stealth Force, Corp Commander of the Executive Militia, and ninth head of the Fēng family." Shunsui sighed.

"Of course it was..."

* * *

_Last night..._

* * *

"They even defeated Abarai-kun!?" Momo said, in shock. Kira shook his head, slowly.

"Renji was barely alive when Captain Ichimaru and I found him..." he replied.

"Those invaders are no joke," Rangiku said, leaning against a wall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Momo asked.

"He'll be fine. I stabilized his condition on the scene," Kira said, "But it's a miracle that he's still with us. He had lost a lot of blood..."

"Now what?" Rangiku asked.

"Throw him in jail," the calm, icy tone of Kuchiki Byakuya said, sparking a jolt of fear in the youngest Vice Captain in the room.

"Captain Kuchiki," Momo said, "I-I respectfully disagree with your decision..."

"What for?" Byakuya said, "Vice Captain Abarai willingly attacked the invaders, without reinforcements. He released his Zanpakutō, without permission. He willingly broke several laws of the Seireitei."

"But-"

"We will comply with your decision, Captain Kuchiki..." Kira interrupted, pushing Momo's head down.

"I...We comply..." she said, sadly. With a scoff, Byakuya left the makeshift resting room. Momo exhaled.

"Ooh, sooo scary~," Gin said, suddenly appearing in the room, producing a squeak from Momo.

"Captain, it's a surprise to see you here," Kira said, "Is Central 46 going to put Ren- Vice Captain Abarai on trial?" Gin smirked.

"Shockingly, no. I just they have bigger things on their plates..."

"That's good," said Momo, from under her breath.

"But, that does give the Captain Commander something to think about..."

"What are we doing with Vice Captain Abarai?" asked Kira. Gin shrugged, walking out of the room.

"Send him to the Med Hold barracks. Let them deal with him," he said, before disappearing from sight.

"Ah, Rangiku-san, will you help me take him over there?" Kira asked. Rangiku looked shocked that he would ask such a question.

"Eh, why me?" she said, "My wrists really hurt, after a day of endless paper work. I don't know if I will be able to help you." Kira narrowed his eyes.

"You were drinking all day."

"No I wasn't. I was working."

"You were working on getting drunk. Shūhei was with you." Rangiku's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah, I was-"

"Just help. I'm not going to let you free that that easily..." With a sighing, Rangiku ceased her complaining, and help lift the litter.

With the departure of the two, Momo was left in the room alone, to think.

"At least someone got her to work," Captain Hitsugaya said, appearing next to Momo, generating a genuine scream from her.

"Tōshirō-kun! Do Captains not make noise when they walk or something!?" she shouted, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The proper term of address is Captain Hitsugaya," he said, "I worked very hard for this position."

"Fine, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo teased, smiling brightly. Hitsugaya groaned.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my Vice Captain, but I see that she is tending to Abarai-san...How did he get beaten so badly?" Momo's smile faded.

"The invaders...They're really strong..."

"Something doesn't add up..." Hitsugaya said, crossing his arms, "Ichimaru...He's hiding something..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch out for him...He might be up to something..."

* * *

"Stop meddling, Yū..." Aizen Sōsuke, said to no one in particular, practicing calligraphy in his room, when heard a knock.

"Enter," he said, sternly. With shaky, and timid motion, the door crept open, revealing Momo, in her nightgown.

"I sorry about disturbing you so late...It's just...It's just that I couldn't sleep/"

"You couldn't sleep?" Aizen repeated. Momo nodded.

"Is this related to the invasion?" Again, Momo nodded.

"I'm sorry..." Aizen smiled, and stood up.

"You're welcome her as long you want," he said, "You have a rough day. Let me brew up some tea."

"I checked on Renji-kun earlier. I heard he's going to make a full recovery," Aizen said.

"That's good..." Momo responded.

"Captain Kuchiki wanted to demote him, but everyone else argued against it. While his actions were reckless, he is a very talented young man, with a very bright future ahead of him. No one would like it if he was demoted."

"Thank you, Captain Aizen..." Momo said. Aizen just smiled, in response.

* * *

**Day Three**

* * *

"They're just stairs," Ichigo said, dead of humor, looking down at Ganju and Hanatarō struggling with the obstacle.

"Some just weren't blessed with your endless stamina," Ganju shouted.

"That's what your sister said too," Ichigo responded, with a grin.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just hurry up."

"I've finally found you, Kurosaki Ichigo..." a menacing figure from above said.

* * *

"An emergency meeting, and war time protocol has been called?" Shunsui said, "I guess these invaders are no joke..." Grabbing his Zanpakutō, he started walking toward the exit.

"Where are you going now?"

"To wake up Jūshirō...I guess I can take care of the invader too..."

Another body was sent flying, due to the immense power of Sado, and his right arm. No one had been able to challenge him. And he wasn't going to allow himself to lose.

"Young man, may I ask what you doing?" Shunsui said from above, falling from the ceiling, haori flowing dramtically in the wind. Sado narrowed his eyes.

"Wow, that was an impressive entrance...Wish I had my rose petals accompanying me. That would have made it perfect..." Sado tightened his fist, and charged forward, punching out. With a nonchalant motion, Shunsui caught the attack, with the butt of his katana.

"Don't you think my entrance would have been better with rose petals, gracefully around me, as I soared through the skies?" he asked. Sado pushed back.

"Ah, a quiet one," Shunsui said.

"Move aside." Sado said. Shunsui clapped, chanting, "He speaks!" as he did so.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Same here. So let's not. Let's just talk this out, and leave uninjured."

"...I have to advance past you."

"For what reason? To save Kuchiki-chan? You only knew her for a couple months." Sado clenched his fists.

"She is one of my friends. And if Ichigo wants to save her, I will back him, in every way I can. So you must move out of my way."

"Unfortunately for you, there is nothing beyond me..."

* * *

"Sl-Slow down..." Hanatarō said, struggling to keep up.

"I'm walking," Ichigo said, irritated. For some reason, his head was really hurting.

"Hanatarō, are you okay?" Ganju asked. Hanatarō shook his head, before collapsing. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Of course you would be the first to collapse..." he said, walking toward the fallen medic.

"Something seems to be wrong with him," Ganju said, "I don't blame him. This place feels...heavy."

"You felt it too?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "It sucks that I can't pinpoint what the hell is going on. It's just so widespread."

_Jingle..._

Ichigo took a step to the side, mere moments before a rusted blade penetrated his neck. On reflex, Ichigo grabbed his Zanpakutō, swinging it at a massive figure, who blocked it away.

"Nice one," the giant said, "Let's see if you can do that again." The man slammed his sword into the ground, where Ichigo was once standing, and grinned.

"I guess it wasn't a fluke..."

"Ganju, get him out of him," Ichigo ordered. Silently, Ganju lifted the body of Hanatarō, and ran off with him.

"Their taking the body away, Ken-chan," a little, pink-haired child, on the back of the giant shouted, "I wanted to play with it."

"...I hate this place so much," Ichigo said, tonelessly.

"Is this that guy Baldy was talkin about!" the girl asked. The man grinned madly.

"Looks like it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I really, really hate this place..."

* * *

"Good, your stamina is top class," Shunsui said, deflecting another attack away, smiling, "Now, if only the stability of your attacks could be improved, you might be a threat." With a grunt, Sado sent another attack, which Shunsui, with less effort than before, knocked away.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Sado looked at the Captain, wide-eyed.

'How was he beating him like this. All that training. Nullified.'

"Are you done? I can arrest you, without harming you. That would be for the best." Closing his eyes, Sado summoned the last remaining bits of his power, and charged forward. Shunsui eyes widened as he drew his swords, and slashed Sado twice, both times on his chest. The burst of power flew off randomly, and crashing behind his barracks, creating a massive explosion.

"That could have been bad..." Shunsui said, "Sorry about cutting you. It had to be down."

"You're still here?" Nanao asked, walking through a hole in a wall, "I see you didn't do a quality job taking the invader down."

"Eh, he just needed a bit of consoling. Nothing major."

"Shall I apply the finishing touch?" she asked. Shunsui's smirk dissolved.

"No, let's give him the right to a fair trial," he said, "Or, at least the fairest trial we can give him."

"He's an invader! And he's probably an ally of-"

"Enough. He has the right to prove himself innocent."

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said, with a smirk, "I have been waiting for this."

"I got here yesterday," Ichigo said.

"My name is Zaraki Kenpachi! And as a reward for accepting my challenge, I will let you cut me where ever you want to." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"...That honestly might be the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he said, "That is so blantaly stupid, that I'm pretty damn confident that this is a trap."

"No tricks. No traps. Hit me with your best shot." Ichigo sighed, before charging forward, and with everything that he had, aimed a slash right at Kenpachi's jugular.

The sword hit skin, but did not penetrate. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but it wasn't the Captain's. Ichigo's eyes widened, before falling back into a neutral state.

"How disappointing," Kenpachi said, "I guess this will be easier than I thought." Ichigo grimaced.

"Well, shit..." he said, jumping away.

"I thought you would be enough to cut me. Ikkaku was completely wrong about you..." Ichigo smirked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve..." he said. Kenpachi grinned, before charging in, slashing wildly, nicking Ichigo a couple of times, but not inflicting anything serious on him. Ichigo calmly standing his ground, gathered his blade with both of his hands, slashed forward, cutting Kenpachi across his chest.

"You're leaving yourself way too open. Even someone relatively new with a sword saw that." Kenpachi grinned, as he looked at the shallow wound on his chest.

"So, you can cut me," he said, "What changed, Ichigo?"

"Nothing really," Ichigo answered, "I just...I'm just tapping into my strength a little more."

"Oh, you are," Kenpachi said, before the world seemed to shatter in front of Ichigo's eyes.

"What the..." he sputtered, as the most intense spiritual pressure he ever felt overcame him.

"You look nervous, Ichigo! What's the matter!" Kenpachi roared, in excitement.

* * *

"This isn't good..." Yoruichi said, "He can't win in his current state..." He started to go help him, before thinking back.

_"This isn't Hollowification..."_

_"How did Kurosaki get so powerful?"_

Grimly, Yoruichi resumed watching the fight from a safe distance.

"Well, Urahara did need something to go off, to help..." he said, "I'll get involved, if the fight escalates too far..."

* * *

Ichigo couldn't move. He couldn't lift his sword. He couldn't dodge. He couldn't block. He was reduced to watching Kenpachi make mince meat of his body. And Kenpachi was just...euphoric...Or so it seemed.

With a heavy overhead strike, Ichigo was blown into the wall behind him, blood sticking to the wall. His body crashed on the ground, and Ichigo couldn't move.

"Get up. You're boring me," Kenpachi said. Ichigo tried, but he simply couldn't. Kenpachi scoffed.

"Pathetic. I have no interest in killing the weak..." Ichigo, releasing a burst of energy, stumbled back to his feet, and glared at the Captain.

"Fortunately for you, I'm not weak," he said, surging with energy. He started to charge Kenpachi, Zanpakutō aglow with collected energy.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, slamming his blade into the chest of the Captain, creating a massive blue explosion.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo's eyes widened, as not only was his attack completely ineffective, but his Zanpakutō shattered. Kenpachi chortled, as he plunged his rusted blade into the neck of the substitute, grounding him.

"That was interesting, Ichigo," he said, "But it just didn't work. For shame." The Captain walked away, the bells in his hair jingling.

"And to think that Ikkaku saw potential in you..." he said, lifting the blade over his shoulder, kicking up some dirt. Ichigo tried to get up, but he felt life escaping him.

* * *

Black. Ichigo felt himself being taken over by darkness.

It felt horrible.

It felt as if something was trying to absorb him, and smother him.

And that damned mask covered his face again.

"Damn it..." he said falling, until the familiar city rose, the skies pouring down in an intense rain. His Zanpakutō spirit stood in his favorite sport, waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Ichigo," the Zanpakutō spirit said. Ichigo frowned.

"Not this shit again..." he said, "I'm not-"

"I'm aware. I decided that I was going to take a different approach to this problem." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, you don't deserve to use my power," the spirit said, "Maybe I could take over for you." Ichigo stood up.

"What are you trying to say?" Ichigo said, with a wavy double voice effect applied. The spirit chuckled, and summoned the sword Ichigo was accustomed to using for the past couple of days.

"You don't deserve my power, so I decided to take your approach on things," he said, charging Ichigo. With no weapon, the redhead was reduced to dodging the strikes. With a flick of his wrist, the spirit shot out a Getsuga Tenshō, which nearly decapitated Ichigo. Frustrated, Ichigo leaped in, and swung at the spirit, not connecting with any attacks, but at least forcing him back. With a growl, Ichigo clenched his fists, and a sword of bone appeared.

"I don't need you. You are just a blade," Ichigo said, holding the bone sword with one hand, "Just like the one in my hand now." The spirit fired off three more Getsuga Tenshō waves, which Ichigo easily dodged. Charging in, full of confidence, the substitute swung wildly at the spirit, who blocked every attempt.

"You refuse to see me as an partner," the spirit said.

"YOU. ARE. A. SWORD!" Ichigo roared, frustrated, energy bursting off of his blade, "I don't need you!" With a swing of his arm, the blade blade fired off an red Getsuga Tenshō wave, which crashed in the shocked spirit, blood exploding from the wound. Rolling back the spirit prepared to attack, but found a blade in the shoulder. Ichigo grinned.

"Turns out, I'm better without you..." Ichigo said, darkly, before blasting another Getsuga Tenshō, this one absorbed by the spirit.

* * *

Kenpachi felt an _intense_ burst of energy from behind him. Turning around slowly, his grinned, awaiting his reawakened challenge.

Ichigo was standing, but it wasn't Ichigo. His Zanpakutō had reformed, but at the same time, it looked horrific. There was no glimmer of confidence in Ichigo's eyes. Instead, there was only anger and bloodlust.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked.

Ichigo's Zanpakuto had transformed itself from the butcher knife of the past, into a something that did not resemble a sword at all. The blade was jagged, and near the handle, large spikes protruded. On Ichigo's face, stood a mask resembling a Hollow's.

"This is new!" Kenpachi said, grinning, "This is great!" Ichigo's eyes turned from their natural brown color, to a bright yellow, as his sclera turned black. Black Xs crossed his wrist and chest, and something resembling a neck guard rose, made of the same material.

"Prepare..." Ichigo growled, before charging forward. Kenpachi rose his guard, and deflected the attack. Seeing a chance, Kenpachi recovered, and stabbed his sword forward, hitting Ichigo between his collarbone.

"Things never change," Kenpachi said. Ichigo, smirked.

"Sure they do," he said, Zanpakutō glowing a vibrant red shade, "Getsuga Tenshō!" The attack, instead of it former light blue complex, exploded with a furious scarlet shade. The attack ripped through Kenpachi, as if he was a piece of paper, and blood poured freely from the wound.

"I guess I can stop holding back," Kenpachi said, grinning madly, clutching at his eyepatch, "Finally, an opponent that deserves my full strength. Haven't had a fight like this in years!" Ichigo clenched his fist, as the spiritual pressure threatened to overcome him.

"I'll end you," Ichigo said, darkly, clutching his Zanpakutō tightly. Kenpachi charged forward again, but Ichigo was phazed. The Captain couldn't approach him anymore.

To prove his point, Ichigo lowered his stance, and allowed to Kenpachi to slash his chest.

* * *

"What the hell is happening back there?" Ganju said, suffocating due to the immense spiritual pressure. Hanataro still had not woken up, and he was still unsure where he was supposed to go.

"Damn it, this place is so confusing..." he said, as an explosion of violent energy happened, damaging several buildings behind him, and nearly crushing him.

"W-What the h-hell?" he whimpered, in front of a open door. From inside the room, Kuchiki Rukia sat, wide eyed, from the pressures threatening to suffocate her too.

"What is this?..." she said, struggling to stay upright.

* * *

The sword hit skin, but did not penetrate. Blood was dripping onto the floor, but it wasn't the substitute's. Kenpachi Zaraki, for the first time in a long time, found an opponent he could not cut. In response, Ichigo laughed, madly.

"How disappointing," Ichigo said, "I guess you just couldn't keep up." Kenpachi tried to swing his sword again, but Ichigo beat him to the punch, slashing across his abdomen, knocking him through a building.

"Don't you have any more tricks up your sleeve?" Ichigo said, walking through the hole he just created.

* * *

"Oh my _ **God**_..." Yoruichi mustered, in complete shock. He had not see this coming. Ichigo instability was an expected side effect, but the ability to completely over power Kenpachi Zaraki was...shocking. And the Hollow mask appearing, yet Ichigo seems to be completely in control.

"I guess you were right, Kisuke," he said, "This isn't Hollowification...

"This is a million times worse..."

* * *

Blood splattered against the floor, as another one of Ichigo's attacks connected. Kenpachi's constant grin of madness had faded, and was replaced with a face indicating struggle. The child wasn't nearly this powerful minutes ago. What the hell changed.

With a heavy overhead strike, Kenpachi was sent sliding into a wall, with a fresh new wound, joining the company of other fresh wounds. Kenpachi finally grinned again.

"Still standing," he said, unsteadily, "Must be disappointing, eh?" Ichigo plunged his sword into the ground, prompting Kenpachi to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, you're winning. No need to give up."

"I'm ending this," Ichigo said, calmly, as he pointed his right index and middle fingers at Kenpachi.

"What are you talking about?" the Captain shouted, as the two fingers collected energy, colored red. Kenpachi looked at the collecting energy, then glared at Ichigo.

"Kidō? Really?" he said, "In all of my lifetime, I have never been felled by a Kidō attack." Ichigo smiled, as the ball of energy he was collecting surged with electricity.

"Then try this one out for size," Ichigo said, as he fired the blast.

* * *

To describe the size of the explosion created would be almost impossible. The blast completely and thoroughly destroyed buildings around the arena, and a red streak of power was seen by the entire Seireitei. The force of the attack was felt throughout, and all action just froze.

"What...What the hell is that?" Ukitake Jūshirō said, looking at the explosion from his house. It was unbelievably powerful, to the point where he believed that one of the invaders couldn't have produced something as mighty as that.

"There is no way..." he said.

"...Holy crap..." Shunsui said, standing beside him.

"I...I can't believe it," Jūshirō said, "That's a Cero." Shunsui eyes widened.

"A Cero? Impossible!? With the force like that, that mean that this is a Vasto Lorde we're dealing with! We would have known about it before." Jūshirō, wide eyed, just shook his head slowly.

"I have no doubt about it. That was definitely a Cero." Shunsui looked at his friend, then back at the fading explosion.

"Then we have a serious problem..."

* * *

The bars keeping Rukia from escaping shattered, and the girl was knocked back. She tried to get up, but the floors around her were quaking, threatening to break apart, and lead her to her doom. Well, even if the floors were calm, she couldn't move anyway, because the force exerted by the spiritual pressure was soul rattling.

"This...This can't be Ichigo..." she said, "This is a monster..."

* * *

This wasn't just pain.

This was dying.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the Eleventh Division, and one of the most fearsome Shinigami to ever be bred, stood on his last legs, feeling his body give up on him. First was the lungs, as he felt that breathing was extremely difficult, and he had to make himself remember to collect air. Next, it was his heart, as the lack of blood in his body made the heart weak, and skip beats regularly. Or maybe it was slowing down, realizing that there was nothing to pump throughout his body, so there was no point. Then it was his sense of sound. He couldn't hear anything, but constant ringing, and it was driving him crazy. Muscle failure led him to the ground, on his knees, arms barely attached.

He was _dying._ He knew it. There was no point trying to stop it. He was going to die. He was broken beyond repair. Death was calling him.

And this substitute caused it. He was going to die, without fighting her again, all because this person who wasn't supposed to be a fucking Shinigami was here. And there was nothing he could do about it...

With the final, and most important muscle, the brain, giving out on him, the giant fell unconscious. Kusajishi Yachiru ran to her adoptive father.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" he shouted, as Ichigo stood and watched, mask discarded.

"Please wake up, Ken-chan!"

Ichigo, deciding that letting Kenpachi bleed out, instead of decapitating him in front of his daughter, was probably for the best, turned and prepared to walk away, before his right arm exploded.

In a flurry of blood, connective tissues, and muscle, his right arm went limp, falling to his sides, blood dripping out. Within a few seconds, the rest of his body followed suit, and his fell to the ground, barely conscious, eyes returning to their original colors.

"...Came up a little short..."

* * *

With light feet, Yoruichi landed right next to him.

"A Cero with that kind of power...What the hell are you, Ichigo?" he said, "I guess I have to take you away from here..."

* * *

_Early this morning..._

* * *

"Did I fall asleep?" Momo asked, sitting up in Captain Aizen's futon, before her phone went off. Her eyes went wide.

"I can't be late!" she shouted, "Why didn't Captain Aizen wake me?" Making her way over a sign, that read "Only Authorized Personnel beyond this point", she though a small barrack, just off the Captain's main one.

"Well, he probably just recognized that I was stressed out by what's going on...Oh, I hope he doesn't think I'm unfit for my position!" she said, as she turned a corner and froze.

And screamed.

* * *

"What the hell is that noise?" Ichigo asked, from underneath a raised platform, seeing several Vice Captains run toward the source. It was just going to be one of those days...

* * *

Momo's eyes were frozen, transfixed on the sight before here, tears threatening to fall free. As Rangiku, Shuhei, and Kira ran behind her, and froze, seeing what caused her to scream.

The body of Aizen Sōsuke, impaled onto the wall...

* * *

"Raining Blood" by Slayer


	15. Sludge Factory

Chapter 15 – Sludge Factory

"Not the Captain!" Ikkaku screamed, slamming his fist into the wall. Unohana Retsu sat, calmly as the hot blooded third seat pounded his rage into the wall.

"There's nothing we can do," she said, "Captain Kenpachi vital organs are far too damage for us to repair. No matter how long we keep him underneath care, he'll never wake up again..."

"Then why are you keeping him on life support," Yumichika asked, darkly. Retsu sighed.

"His next of kin, Vice Captain Kusajishi refuses to allow us to pull the cord." Ikkaku stopped punching the wall.

"...Fuck..." he said.

* * *

Ichigo stirred awake, in an unfamiliar location. He tried to move, but the wounds covering his entire body constricted him. He grimaced, remembering how he got those scars in the first place.

"Am...Am I a Hollow now?" he asked, aloud, to no one in particular.

"Technically, yes," Yoruichi said, surprising Ichigo a bit, "Your soul is bonded with a Hollow's." Ichigo frowned.

"Fucking fantastic...Got any good news?"

"Not really..."

"...What does that mean anyway? That I'm bonded with a Hollow's soul?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Soul bonding is a very dangerous procedure. It is when a soul absorbs another soul, and takes in their power..."

"That sounds...Pretty awesome..."

"With the balance of the soul irreversibly disrupted, the soul begins to collapse on itself..."

"...Well...That explains why buildings are just falling in my inner world are just falling..."

"Talking about your inner world, could you please explain what this sword is?" Yoruichi said, pointing a paw at the sword propped up against the wall. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"That's my Zanpakutō?" he responded, confused. Yoruichi narrowed his eyes.

"That is no Zanpakutō. It's weightless. It has no spiritual pressure. It is merely a sword..." Ichigo smirked.

"Finally..."

"This isn't a good thing!"

"Why not? I finally have a weapon that isn't going to bitch at me when I want to use it."

"This means...Have you fully accepted the Hollow to your soul?" Ichigo shrugged. Yoruichi looked at him, then back at the blade.

"This...This is going to hard to explain..."

* * *

"Do you think that could have been Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked Uryū, who, like her, were dressed as Shinigami. The Quincy shook his head.

"Of course not. That was a-"

 _"Cero..."_ Ichigo did come out of the shattered shaft wearing a Hollow's mask, if he remembered correctly...

Maybe it was him...Something that powerful...

He could have told Orihime that, but seeing the woman overtaken with fear, hearing that the man she adored, as undeserving as he was, was a monster, would fill him with guilt, especially if it turned out that it wasn't him.

"It clearly wasn't him. He's not nearly that powerful, and that was clearly a Cero..." he said, through his teeth.

* * *

"Yoruichi, are you telling me that this new sword is a fusion between my Hollow powers, and my Zanpakutō?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi shook his head.

"I had a theory, but this confirms it. Your old Zanpakutō was never a Zanpakutō in the first place..." Ichigo blinked.

"...What?"

"No matter what Kisuke tried to tell me, nothing about your old sword reminded me of a Zanpakutō. You released it, without a name. It never was an Asauchi. It didn't have any weight behind the swings. You had to force the blade to cut.

_"So you can cut me. What changed, Ichigo?"_

_"Nothing really. I just...I'm just tapping into my strength a little more..."_

"The Getsuga Tenshō doesn't not resemble a Shinigami technique...It appears more like an...Hollow's."

"Yeah, when it turned red, but when it was still blue, it was still pretty standard." Yoruichi's look hardened.

"Blue? I...I have to call Kisuke..." he said, walking into another room. Ichigo sighed, and stared at the ceiling.

"No ever tells me shit..." he said, drifting to sleep.

* * *

White.

That's all Ichigo said, floating in some sorts of spatial realm. Well, there was the Hollow mask he was wearing, floating around, but it wasn't doing anything. And, with it blending so well with the environment, Ichigo wasn't even sure if it was even there.

"King..." a voice, a lot like his, only laced with insanity, rang out, attracting the attention of the former substitute.

"What?" he said, looking around.

"The mask, idiot." Ichigo turned towards the mask, who was uncomfortably close to his face.

"What do you want?"

"Not even going to ask me who I am?"

"I really don't care."

"Tch...Arrogant, are we?"

"...Fine...Who are you?" The mask backed up.

"Remember when you in the hole, and you let your Chain of Fate expire..."

"I'm guessing you're were the result," Ichigo said. The mask laughed.

"Not even close. But that is when you bonded with me. Fuck you, for that, by the way."

"...Sorry..." Ichigo said, shrugging, with a small smirk. The mask turned away from him.

"You're an asshole," the mask said. Ichigo swept a hand through his hair.

"But if you were there the entire time, why did I only get access to you now? After Rukia's powers were taken away from me?" The mask turned back toward Ichigo.

"Ask your parents..." Ichigo's looked of interest, turned into an harsh glare.

"Why would they...he know?" The mask appeared to be smirking.

"I dunno. But it doesn't hurt to ask, eh?"

* * *

"That was pretty scary, huh?" Ganju said, fortunate enough to land on top of some rubble. The medic popped his head from underneath.

"Ouch..." Hanatarō whined, struggling to free himself. With a sigh, Ganju reached down, and pulled him out.

"And to think. We were so close to saving that Rukia chick," he said, "Wondered what happened?"

"You're here to save Kuchiki-san?" Ukitate said, walking up behind him.

"Jūshirō, who are you talking to?" Shunsui said, from a higher level floor, one of the few that did not collapse.

"It seems to be someone from the Shiba clan. Takes me back..." Ganju glared at the white haired captain.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Kaien-san never spoke of me? I was his Captain." Ganju backed up.

"Y-You're Onē-san's Captain?"

"Indeed. He was a bright young man, and I believe he was going to be a fine Captain one day." Ganju barred his teeth, as he clenched his fists.

"Then why did you let him die!?" he shouted. Jūshirō's smile faded.

"I guess you weren't told what happened that night..." he said, sadly, "I really wish I could change what happened that night..."

"Captain Ukitake, could you please not tell him anymore?" Rukia said, standing on top of a hill rubble. Ganju blinked.

"You're...You're the one who killed..." he said, breathing heavily. Rukia looked at the ground sadly.

"Hold up, Kuchiki-san. No need to do this," Jushiro said, "It's just a misunderstanding."

"It's not a misunderstanding. I killed Kaien-sama. I deserve the blame."

"...And Ichigo wanted me to help save you...What a sick joke..."

* * *

"So...Where exactly am I?" Ichigo asked. The mask turned toward him.

"In your inner world," the mask replied, in an irritated tone. Ichigo looked around.

"Where's the city?"

"This is your inner world, not the one the fake Zanpakutō crafted. That's why I'm here." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Wait, that means..."

"Indeed. I am your Zanpakutō spirit. Congrats on being a dumbass and bonding with me."

"Hey, I said that I was sorry."

"...Then what about the fake Zanpakutō trying to get me to fight together with him?"

"All lies! You can't be a friend to your Asauchi. You have to dominate them, and that's when they will give you their power. You are the king, and I am just the lowly horse." Ichigo looked around.

"...So, I was right..."

"Indeed."

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"If I bonded with my Zanpakuto spirit, which would be you, apparently, then what does that make me." Ichigo blinked, as the mask seemed to smirk. Ichigo irises paled.

"Oh crap..."

* * *

"Ichigo," a new, feminine, yet powerful voice, stirring the young man awake, "Wake up, this is urgent." Ichigo eyes opened into narrow slits, irritated.

"Now you want to tell me something..." he said, before catching a look at the woman. She was fairly tall, with a beautiful, chocolate skin color, with long, black hair, and golden eyes. Ichigo blinked. He has rather confused.

Not about the woman, and where she came from, but the fact that she was quite nude. And really, really hot. The former substitute just stared at her.

"...Who are you?" he asked. The woman glared at him, before snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe I shown you guys this form," she said, "This is Yoruichi, in her real body." Ichigo blinked.

"And the cat persona?"

"Just a disguise."

"...A rather...intensive disguise..." Ichigo said, "Continue with what you were going to tell me."

"As you know, that sword over there is not a Zanpakuto," Yoruichi said, pointing to the object, "Thus, it ever getting stronger, through Bankai is impossible." Ichigo's head perked up, on the mention of Bankai.

"Yeah, when I fought the red haired guy, he said something about a Bankai. What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Bankai is the final stage in a Zanpakutō's development. First, it is an Asauchi, a nameless Zanpakutō. Then, when the owner knows the name of the Zanpakutō, they can unlock it's true shape, through Shikai. The final stage, Bankai, can only be accessed when the owner has completely mastered his or her Zanpakutō, to the point where the Shikai can no longer gain power.

"Through Bankai, the owner can become ten times stronger than Shikai, but controlling the overwhelming force of a Bankai is no easy feat. Even if you could unlock, it still takes decades to fully utilize the power.

"Unfortunately for you, you do not have a Zanpakutō, thus Bankai is not an option for you...Now you're back at stage one..." Ichigo sighed, before snapping his eyes open.

"But I do have a Zanpakutō!" Ichigo said, with a grin. Yoruichi said at the boy, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It surprised me at first, but I'm sure of it. The Zanpakutō is no other than me."

* * *

Something didn't feel right. Uryū felt Sado's spiritual pressure fade, but he knew he was still alive. But Ichigo's normally explosive energy signature was not registering. It flared up a few hours ago, then just... _died_...

"Inoue-san, do you feel Kurosaki?" he asked. Orihime shook her head, softly.

"I felt it a few hours ago, but then he disappeared..." she said, worry thickly laced in her voice, "Do you think that he's hurt?" Uryū shook his head.

"He's fine...It's just a little weird. That guy flares his energy all over the place, but now it just completely fades away. He must be somewhere his spiritual power is concealed."

* * *

"That's pretty much all he told me..." Ichigo said, "I really didn't understand it, but in Layman's Terms, I'm a Zanpakutō." Yoruichi cupped her chin, thinking about the situation. Then, with stern determination, burning in her golden irises, turned her attention to the boy.

"Ichigo, while I can not get you to Bankai level, I can teach you everything I know, before Rukia's execution date."

"Eh?"

"By that time, you will not only be as fast as I am, but faster. You will not be as strong as I am, but stronger. But everything Kisuke taught you about fighting, you have to forget about it at this moment." Ichigo looked into her eyes, and found himself struggling to say something.

"And you have to make me a very important promise," she said, tone softening, "You, unless it is an emergency, can not use your mask. Do you understand me?" Ichigo blinked.

"...I guess it's a deal..." he said. Yoruichi smiled.

"Good answer. Now, let's these nasty wounds of you taken care of."

"...I think that this was a bad idea..."

* * *

"Where are ya heading, pretty lady," a drunk Shinigami said, latching onto Orihime's shoulder. The girl tried, as politely as possible, to escape his grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter the man's grasp on her became.

"Nowhere with you," Uryū stepped in, "We're doing very important work here. Something I believe that you should be focusing on, instead of flirting with girls, and drinking." The man glared at him.

"Ey, how're yous posed to do work without yous Zanpakutō," another man, this one much less coherent than his friend, said, heavily slurred. Uryū's eyebrow twitched.

"Uh, we aren't required to have them," Orihime quickly said, "Our work is so urgent that we didn't get the chance to grab them." The man eyes narrowed, before focusing on her collar. Then he shook his head softly.

"Fucking Twelfth Division..." he said, before rejoining his drinking buddies, leaving the two to take their leave.

"Good one, Inoue-san," Uryū acknowledged. Orihime smiled.

"It was nothing...I really didn't do too much..." she said back.

"It got us out of that situation," the Quincy said back, "Anyway, it's getting late. We need to find somewhere to stay."

"Freakin' patrol duty..." a downtrodden man said, "They can get an unseated officer to do this crap. Just because it's a war doesn't mean I need more...Who's there!?" Uryū and Orihime quickly snapped to the wall.

"I know that you are there! Just come out, and surrender, and no one has to get hurt!"

"No need to yell," Uryū said, walking into the open, "We're just walking back to our barracks, and we took a faster route." The Shinigami frowned.

"Which Division to you belong to?" he asked.

"Uh, the Twelfth Division," he said. The man narrowed his eyes, as he reached for his blade.

"The barracks to the Twelfth Division are the other direction. Who the hell are-" he said, before, painfully, receiving a plank to the back of his head.

"Man, the Eleventh Division can be such a pain," a man, with handsome features, and shaggy brown hair said. Uryu and Orihime blinked.

"Who are you?" the Quincy asked.

"Oh, we're just fellow Twelfth Division allies," a female, from the group said, "We heard a couple of new recruits were lost near the Eleventh Division barracks, so we came out to help them find home." Uryu narrowed his eyes.

'Something doesn't add up...' he thought, before noticing a man in the background.

"Inoue-san, get down!" he shouted, covering her body with his, as one of the members exploded. Orihime snapped into focus, and summoned her shields, protecting Uryū back. The Shinigami looked back, in horror.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this isn't what you promised!" the brunette shouted, frenzied. The Captain pressed a button on his remote, and ended the man's life.

"The bombs aren't supposed to return," he said. Uryū glared at him, summoning his bow.

"Thank you, Inoue-san. I can take it from here..." he said, sternly. Orihime looked at him, then at the Shinigami.

"Are you sure?" she asked, as Mayuri approached.

"My, my, that is one interesting ability..." he said, "I have never seen something like that."

"I"m sure of it."

"Nullifying the attack fully...I must study you..."

"Don't take another step," Uryū said, taking aim.

"Go away, Quincy. I'm done studying your breed. I'm talking to the girl," Mayuri said, "If you are worried, I am rather gentle with female subjects."

"What are you talking about!? She is not going to be your subject!"

"I'll give you the best treatment I've ever offered. I'll only drug you eight times a day, and you would be under the machine for only four hours daily. I'll let you sleep with clothing, and even let you eat with your mouth."

"I said that she won't be a subject," Uryū said, arrow ready for Mayuri's head. The scientist chuckled.

"Why are you still here? I have no more interest in your kind."

"Then I'll make you interested," the Quincy said, before shifting a glance at Orihime, "Inoue-san, please leave." Orihime stood up.

"Ishida-kun, I just take leave!" she said. Uryū sighed, then focused on the man from the Eleventh Division.

"You, take her away," he said.

"Eh, me!?" the man said, trying to creep away, "Why!?"

"If you don't, I'll end your career as a Shinigami."

"Good enough reason for me," the man said, grabbing a hold of Orihime, and breaking off into a sprint.

"Who said you could run away?" Mayuri said, arm breaking off into segments, chasing after them. Uryū fired an arrow, which destroyed the hand.

"Who said you could go after them?" the Quincy said, look focused into a dark glare. Mayuri looked back at him, and his smile grew.

"I said I have no interest in studying Quincies anymore..."

"Too bad," Uryū said, firing another arrow, which blew through the wall behind Mayuri. From the dust, another segmented hand flew out, toward the Quincy, who suddenly disappeared, and appeared on a nearby roof.

"Hirenkyaku?" Mayuri said, appearing besides him, "I'm surprised someone as young as you could master such a technique. Regardless, I'm done studying Quincies."

"You...How?"

"Did you come here completely unprepared? I simply used Shunpo to avoid the attack. Simple actually." Looking around, the scientist looked down, and sighed.

"It seems my subject has escaped, too...And I have to waste time dealing with you...I'll just make this quick." Grabbing the sword, from between his crouch, he growled out a menacing, "Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." The katana shifted into a deformed golden trident.

"What the..." he said, confused. He pointed his bow, but a young woman intercepted his attack, and took hold of him.

'He wouldn't!?' he thought. The mad scientist slashed through the woman's back, and Uryu's shoulder, and the two crashed onto the ground below.

"Useless," Mayuri said, grabbing the woman hair, roughly, "I told you to hold on to him, and not to let him go." He threw her headfirst into the wall, then turned back to the Quincy.

"Good help is so hard to find," he said, grinning madly. Uryu tried to recover, but he found himself unable to move.

"What's..." he gasped. Mayuri tilted his head.

"What, are you just figuring out what's flowing through your body. My Ashisogi Jizō has a special brand of toxin, which severs nerve connections."

"So a tranquilizer?" Uryū said.

"Heaven's no. I would never use outdated technology like that. Tranquilizers numbs the area infected. My toxin still allows you to still feel pain." To demonstrate, Mayuri stabbed Uryu in the arm, breaking his humerus, and producing an ear-curdling scream from the Quincy. The scientist sighed.

"Screams from males are so unattractive. I would love to hear the screams that female would make. If only she didn't get away." Uryū body started to rise, energy dancing around him.

"I will not lose to you," he said, glove on his wrist shaking. The Captain stood still, in anticipation of what to come.

"I'm sorry..." Uryu said, releasing the straps of his glove, and power surged around him.

* * *

**Hell**

* * *

A man, with a long, black jacket, with thin red stripes, that appeared to be an upside cross, laid back, against a tree. His long, spiky hair was tied back into a ponytail, and covering his eyes was a white cloth. On his jacket, there was an upside down Quincy cross lapel.

"Shame seeing you here, Ryū-kun," the man said. In response, Ryūken said nothing.

"These days, I doubt you're seeing anything," he said. The man laughed.

"Shame about your son," he said, "Loves the Quincy life, and now seems like he's about to throw his life away to protect some woman who doesn't even love him. Sounds a lot like you, eh."

"I doubt this is about that girl," Ryuken said, looking up, "And you're surprisingly informed for someone who hasn't left Hell in years." The man turned around, and pointed to a Hell Butterfly, perched up on a tree.

"Tells me everything that I need to know," he said, "What an interesting Soap Opera I have to watch. And maybe your son might end up lucky. That Ichigo kid might not even able to make it. Of course, your son will just be a distant second, but like if you had ended up with Masaki, I bet you would absolutely _love_ that." Ryūken turned around, annoyed.

"I don't know why I even tried," he said.

"Sometimes, I ask myself why my sister tried to deal with you in the first place," the man said, "I already told you that I'm not dealing with Quincy shit anymore, even if it is family. Why don't you believe me, Ryū-kun?"

"I figure you would at least try to understand, Kurosaki."

"You can always call me by my first name, Ryū-kun. Kurosaki reminds me of what I have lost."

* * *

"How did your power inflate like that!?" Mayuri screamed, before flying an arrow in his shoulder. He stared the Quincy, and started preparing a Kido attack, but before he could launch it, Uryū was above him, launching yet another arrow, nearly obliterating the body of the Captain.

"That was a third of my power," Uryū said, "Unless you want the rest of your body to be a bloody mass, repent for what you did, and promise that you will not look at Inoue-san as a subject." Mayuri growled in utter and complete fury.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE WON, QUINCY!" he roared, "BANKAI!" Uryu rose an eyebrow.

"What's a Bankai?" he said, as a giant, mutated caterpillar, with the head of an infant appeared.

"KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZŌ!" Mayuri screeched, "It's too bad I can dissect your brain! The sacrifices we had to make, sometimes." The Zanpakutō released a thick cloud of purple miasma, and Uryū knew that he had to hurry.

"Even the slightest of drips with this toxin is completely lethal. Prepare to die, brat." Uryu calmly prepared an arrow.

"I gave you a chance," he said, releasing the arrow.

"It looks the same as the one underneath the shop," Ichigo said, tightening a loose bandage, "And your bandages aren't working."

"They would be, if you weren't so heavily wounded," Yoruichi, now dressed, said, "And Kisuke made it, long before we left for the human world."

"Interesting." Ichigo felt his eyes twitch, as a large burst of spiritual pressure hit him.

"Yoruichi, did you feel that?" he asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"What, are you worried?"

"No...It's...It's nothing. Let's get started..."

"Mayuri-sama..." the woman said, still laying down, as the Captain stood, with a massive hole in his body. In front of him, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō split in half. He barred his teeth, before grabbing his sealed Zanpakutō.

"Damn you, Quincy!" he shouted, stabbing himself in the neck, and turning to liquid. Uryū readied another arrow, before the bow disappeared.

"It's already gone..." he whispered. The scene settled, and the Quincy began to cough, madly.

"My toxin has already taken effect..." Mayuri said, "Farewell, Quincy..." Uryū tried to locate him, but couldn't. With his powers fading away at such a rapid pace, it would be nearly impossible to find the Captain.

"Quincy-san," the woman said, "Underneath my Vice Captain badge, is an antidote..." The Quincy sighed, and slowly walked over to her.

"Thanks," he said, taking the vial, and downing it. Instantly, he felt the effects.

"Thank you for sparing Mayuri-sama..." she said. Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"My finger slipped. I meant to kill him..." he said.

"Regardless, he is still alive, and I am glad."

"It would be better if he wasn't..." Looking down, the Quincy started to walk away, before pausing.

"What is your name?" he asked. The girl looked surprised that he would ask such a question.

"My name...Kurotsuchi Nemu," she responded. Uryu smiled, slightly.

"I'll have to remember that..." he said, walking away.

* * *

'I can barely enough walk now...' Uryu thought, as he struggled up a hill, 'The Ransōtengai is fading...I'm not going to be able to make it much further...'

'Inoue-san, seems to be in good shape. She's much stronger than that guy, so she should be okay...' Upon reaching the top, he saw where he was at, and smirked.

"The Shishinrō..." he said, "I bet it would piss Kurosaki off if I was the one to save Rukia..."

Intercepting him, was a black man, with long dread black hair.

"I mean no harm, invader," he said, grasping his sword, But this senseless bloodshed ends. Cry, Suzumushi." A high pitched noise filled Uryū's ears, and knocked him unconscious.

"Your fight ends here..."

* * *

"Isshin-san, I know why you're here," Urahara said, calmly. Isshin, on the other hand, looked furious.

"You mind explaining what's happening to my son?" he growled. Urahara looked down, trying to formulate a response.

"Yoruichi is dealing with it," he said. Isshin charged him, and grabbed him by his collar.

"That is NOT the response I was looking for!" he roared.

"I don't know what to say. Yoruichi is trying her best. Soul bonding, however, is irreversible. Seeing that he bonded with his Zanpakuto at such an early state won't decrease his life expectancy too much."

"I don't give a shit about that! You did this to my son! And now he..."

"Kurosaki, calm yourself," Ryūken said, entering the shop. Isshin let go of the shopkeeper, and looked at the Quincy, full of hope.

"What did Hayato say?" he asked. Ryūken shook his head softly.

"He wouldn't even make an exception for one of Masaki's children." Isshin looked down.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know..." Urahara said, for the first time, in a long time.

* * *

"Sludge Factory" by Alice in Chains


	16. Don't Look Back in Anger

Chapter 16 – Don't Look Back in Anger

* * *

**Day Four**

* * *

Ichigo was very close to summoning his mask.

Bleeding from the several cuts on his limp, left arm, he glared at his mentor, who just smirked in response.

"Are you frustrated, Ichigo?" she asked. Ichigo softened his look.

"You're developing at a rather slow rate. I'm guessing you're not cut out for Hakudo." Ichigo tried to hide his reaction, but he couldn't, and his face fell into a deep fury.

Of course he was frustrated. He didn't have a Zanpakuto, no one is telling him anything, and he wasn't getting any closer to completing his mission. He had all right to be frustrated.

"Summon your mask, idiot," the Hollow mask, which Ichigo, still not knowing his name, dubbed him Kamen, shouted, "You're stronger than her, when you use my powers."

'Ignore the mask. Ignore the mask. Ignore the mask.'

"I can hear your thoughts, idiot." Ichigo exhaled, before standing upright.

"I hate everything right now..." he said, "When this is over, I want answers." Yoruichi looked down, as if she sympathized with him.

"I'll make sure you get them," she said, "But right now, you have to get stronger. You want to save Rukia now?" Ichigo looked up, before focusing back on Yoruichi.

"I don't even know anymore..."

* * *

_"What do you want to do the most in your life?" Kurosaki Masaki asked her young son. The boy's face lit up, and he smiled brightly._

_"To protect!" he said, with the highest amount of pride he could muster. Masaki's face lit up, with a large, beautiful smile, and said, "That's good! And I know you can do it!"_

* * *

_"Can you please leave?" a thirteen year old Orihime asked, gently, as if she wanted the opposite, but didn't want to be reminded of that night with his presence, wearing a simple black dress. Ichigo, in a black suit, narrowed his eyes, and did not move an inch._

_"The only other people are his coworkers," he said, "I'm not leaving you alone."_

_"I'm already alone," she replied, "Just...Please leave..."_

_"You need a friend right now."_

_"You're not my friend!" she snapped, tears threatening to stream," I only k-know y-you b-b-because..." She started fumbling over words. The stress of the week was starting to hit her. Living in their apartment, sleeping in their room, everything she did with Sora, that she was forced to do alone, all of new found responsibilities hit her, and she started to panic. Ichigo didn't do much, but grab her by the wrist, and look into her eyes._

_"I've been there before..." he said, sadly, "Even if I never experienced the level of pain you are feeling right now, I can help. I will do everything in my power to help. Orihime weakly tried to free her tiny wrist, but the double gut punch of the pain of loneliness and the realization that she was expected to continue her life, was too much for her, and it collapsed on her._

_"P-p-please...l-leave..." she sputtered. Ichigo exhaled, helping the girl find her feet, and escorted her to her seat._

* * *

_Ichigo sat completely motionless throughout the entire funeral. He did not want to disrupt the crying girl, pouring out all of her pent up emotions on his shoulder. All he could do was stare at the closed casket, and fume internally, wishing everything could have been different that night._

_'Life wasn't fair...'_

* * *

_"You were literally going to die, over this coin?" Ichigo said, agitated. A beaten Sado laid on the ground, and grunted in response._

_"It's just a damn coin. I will never understand you."_

_"My abuelo..." Sado said._

_"Look, Chad, I don't understand that Spanish crap, so knock it off."_

_"It was my abuelo's most prized possession..." the dark-skinned male said, deeply, "He gave it to me, before he died..." Ichigo's look softened, as he remembered his mother's last gift to him; a silver locket, which Ichigo never wore, not because he thought it was girly, because if anything would happen to it, he doesn't think he would be able to control his reaction, with a family portrait in it, and how it never left his desk. How he would tear through his room looking for it, if it had ever disappeared. Even though it was just a coin, Ichigo found some form of common ground with the giant._

_"...You can at least defend yourself..." Ichigo said, bitterly._

* * *

Ichigo had all the right to be frustrated. Left and right, no one was telling him anything. He didn't want to be here, but he knew he couldn't let Rukia die for his choice. Yoruichi looked somewhat concerned, but she still held her ground, not revealing anything. It hurt, knowing that people are willingly leaving you in the dark. It frustrated him.

Saving Rukia wasn't even his primary goal anymore. He was now trying to get some damn answers. With saving Rukia, he knew he'll be closer, but that's what has been frustrating his the most.

The constant chores. Ichigo felt that with every revelation, came another chore. After saving Rukia, he'll probably have another obligation to uphold. Irritating...

At least Kamen hasn't lied to him. _Yet..._

* * *

"Renji...Wake up..."

"...What do you want, Zabimaru?" Renji growled. The Zanpakuto shook.

"We are healed. We are stronger now. And now, we can fight Ichigo again," Zabimaru said. Renji closed his eyes.

"Ichigo isn't our enemy anymore..." he said, softly. The Zanpakuto stopped shaking.

"Then who will you fight, Renji?" Renji looked into the ceiling, before smirking. Zabimaru, upon realizing what Renji was thinking, shook again.

* * *

"Sir, I didn't know where to take her..." the Shinigami, who was named Aramaki Makizō, said, to a focused Ikkaku, "I didn't want to take her to confinement, nor leave her back at the barracks." Orihime tried to minimize her presence, but still felt everyone's eyes on her.

"It's fine..." Ikkaku said, "Not that it matters. Special Forces are probably crawling all over the place. She'll be found any moment now." Orihime looked at the bed that Ikkaku's back was resting against, and the man in it.

"Is...Is he still alive?" she asked. Ikkaku rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What about it?" Orihime looked down, before grasping all the confidence she had stored.

"I can heal him." Ikkaku's expression showed immense doubt.

"Captain Unohana couldn't do anything, and this machine is the only thing keeping him alive. I doubt you could." Orihime exhaled heavily.

"If you give me a shot, I think I can help..." she said, much softer than before. Ikkaku stared at the young woman, before sighing.

"Truthfully, it can't hurt..." he said, before popping to his feet, "Come on, Makizō. Let's give her some space."

* * *

Yoruichi was confident that taunting would jump start the kid, but Ichigo still fought with no motivation. Where it was clear that he lacked motivation in the past...This was odd.

With every punch, he left himself open. With every step that he took, he left himself defenseless. It was like he didn't care anymore.

With all her other pupils, the fear off death, or in one special case, the thought of disappointing her, fueled them, but Ichigo was clearly different. He had no fear of death, and it actually seemed that he awaited it. As for failing her, he didn't seem too concerned about that either.

Why was he here? Love was out of the question, because Ichigo ridiculous lack of care showed that if it was love, it was a disturbing way of showing it. Same goes for friendship. Obligation?

Whenever she talked to Rukia, she seemed concerned for Ichigo's mental health, citing rather...disturbing claims. With Ichigo's complete and utter disregard of his life, it seemed that she was right. Ichigo was not just a danger to others. He was a danger to himself.

"Where is your motivation, Ichigo?"

* * *

"Where is your motivation, Ichigo?" Kamen asked. Ichigo sighed.

"Leave me alone, Kamen."

"I told you that I hate that name!" the mask shouted. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Seems you don't care about a lot of things."

"I don't."

"Not even your life?"

"What's the point?"

"Maybe if you stop being so god damn depressed all the damn time, maybe you would be able to find it." The mask awaited a response, but Ichigo said nothing.

"I hate you."

"Eh. It doesn't have any impact coming from you."

"Maybe it doesn't," Kamen said, "But what about you. What do you want? Why are you here?" Ichigo clenched his fists.

"...Truthfully...I don't even know anymore..." he said, "I thought it was to save Rukia, but know that seems to be the least of my problems..." Kamen stared at the former substitute.

"You know you will die?" Kamen said. Ichigo sighed, and nodded.

"With everyone being so secretive, I assumed so. How long do I have?"

"If I continue to grow at this rate, maybe ten or fifteen years."

"...That's discomforting..."

"Probably shorter though..."

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"You don't have motivation to live, because your lifespan is already abridged. So whats the point of caring. Go save Rukia, go find the truth, and then worry about your death. I promise you, I will give you the power necessary to overcome any obstacle...You might not be afraid of death, but I am, so let me aid you." Ichigo looked up, before smiling.

"I guess that this is a fair trade. Let's rock."

* * *

**Day Five**

* * *

"Very good, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, seeing a massive improvement from yesterday. Ichigo smirked, as he dashed in, and thrust forward, with an open palm, which Yoruichi ducked under. She then released a counter attack, which Ichigo deflected away, using his semi-armored wrist. She swept a leg underneath Ichigo trying to catch him off balanced, but he lifted the foot targeted.

With a stomp, Ichigo released a burst of spiritual pressure, putting some distance between him and his master. Yoruichi prepared to defend herself from the front.

"I'm not that slow," Ichigo said, hovering behind the woman. Yoruichi snapped her head to the side, just in time to receive a kick to her midsection, lifting her off the ground. Ichigo then hooked his leg around her waist and threw her toward the ground. Her rapid descent to the ground was hard enough that her body bounced upon impact, which Ichigo took advantage of, launching a devastating elbow, which sent her flying a good twenty feet back. She crashed into a rock, and her body fell to the ground.

"How bout that, Yoruichi?" Ichigo said, with a smirk. Recovering, Yoruichi wiped the blood from her mouth, and smiled.

"I think that's enough for today."

* * *

"I doubt the shopkeeper did all of this," Ichigo said, recovering in the hot springs, "That guy was a bum. Didn't teach me anything, and arguably got me in more trouble..."

"Ichigo, do you have to complain about everything?" Yoruichi said, also lounging in the springs." Ichigo shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't, but that guy has caused me more trouble than it's worth," he said, "Well, if I wasn't being a passive bitch, I probably wouldn't be stuck here in the first place."

"But it's worth it, because you get to see me naked, eh?" Yoruichi teased. Ichigo looked at her, before shrugging again.

"I don't know. I don't fantasize about the opposite sex too much. I too focused on making myself the most miserable man on the Earth."

"And how's that going?"

"Well, since Layne Staley died, I think I getting there. Still a lot of misery for me to make up."

"I don't know who that is," Yoruichi said, in which Ichigo responded with a sigh.

"I forgot that you were old," he said, in which Yoruichi responded with a quick twitch of her eye. If there was anything in the immediate vicinity that could have been thrown at the teen, it would have been tossed. But alas, Ichigo was safe.

"Disregarding that last statement," Yoruichi said, deeply, almost sounding like a growl, "Why are you trying to make yourself miserable?"

"Because of lots of reasons. Past failures. Lack of strength. Sheer pessimism. I have a lot of problems." Yoruichi's expression softened.

"Is this why you don't care if you live, or die?"

"I'm going to die anyway..." Ichigo said, "It truly doesn't matter anymore. I'll play the hero this one time, but then, I want too know why I was chosen." Yoruichi closed her eyes, focusing.

"Ichigo, tomorrow, I have something to teach you."

* * *

**Day Six**

* * *

"This is getting me nowhere..." Ichigo said, trying to reign in his spiritual pressure.

"You had so much control over it before," Yoruichi said, "What's the matter? Missing Inoue?"

"Before, it was easy. Now, it's all rough and chaotic. And why is Inoue not being here supposed to affect me?" Yoruichi giggled.

"You don't have a pretty girl to impressive," she said, ridiculously sweetly. Ichigo blinked.

"I would really wish you could stop sounding like the shopkeeper. It's disrupting my training."

* * *

Orihime yawned, stretching her sore muscles out. She couldn't remember if she had fallen asleep, trying to heal the Captain. She knew she was sleepy at that moment though.

"I'll sleep later..." she said, to herself, before the door burst open, and Captain Unohana walked through. Orihime nearly fell out of her chair.

"Who are you?" Unohana asked, cautiously. Orihime blinked, before popping to her feet, and bowing.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, enthusiastically, but incredibly tired. Unohana's body stiffened.

'Inoue? Then she must be _that_ girl...'

"My name is Unohana Retsu. The pleasure is all mine," the Captain said, politely. She then walked over to the bed, and pulled out a stethoscope. She placed it on Kenpachi's chest, and stood, silent.

"His heartbeat has recovered..." she said, confused, but her tone lacking any question, "I'll have to run a full body scan, but I believe we can take him off of life support."

"So, I healed him?" Orihime asked.

"Somehow, you did," Retsu answered, "Come child. Let's find you somewhere to rest."

* * *

"I'm sure that this is the place..." Renji said, looking into a cavern.

* * *

With a splash of red energy, Ichigo fired off another spiritually charged punched, carving the ground. The former substitute paused, gather more energy, before firing off another shot.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"The more I experiment, the more I learn I can do," he answered, "This technique resembles a Quincy's fighting style. Or, I think it does. I don't think Ishida isn't the end all of Quincy fighting styles." Yoruichi nodded.

"Impressive on how fast you are learning, now. What changed?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before turning to his teacher.

"Well...I kinda-"

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted, holding on to the teen's discarded sword, "You forgot your Zanpakutō. How are you going to train without it?"

"I didn't forget it," Ichigo said, harshly, "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm training. I'm so close to Bankai, that it almost hurts," he replied, "Then, I'll be able to save Rukia."

"That still doesn't answer why you're down here. You can train up there." Renji frowned.

"Well, that's true. There was another reason why I came down here..."

"Spit it out." With a sigh, and a face, full of hardened determination, Renji turned toward Ichigo.

"In twenty-four hours from now, Rukia will be executed."

* * *

"Don't Look Back in Anger" by Oasis


	17. Bark at the Moon

Chapter 17 – Bark at the Moon

Renji waited for Ichigo's reaction. After about fifteen seconds of awkward silence, Ichigo turned back to Yoruichi, and muttered a simple, stoic, "I see," crossing his arms. Renji blinked.

"Don't you even care!?" Renji screamed. Ichigo shrugged.

"Not in particular. I guess I can go save her tomorrow." Renji ran to the former substitute, and grabbed him by his collar.

"You better show some damn urgency! Rukia is going to die if we don't do anything!"

"I am aware of this, Abarai." Renji's grip tightened.

"Then why don't you care?"

"I do care. Unforunately, it seems that my life is derailing before my eyes, and I am helpless to right it, so Rukia's execution has been placed on the backburners."

"Abarai, let him go," Yoruichi said, forcefully, "Ichigo's been going through a lot of stress lately." Renji barred his teeth, but in the end, let him go, and stomped off.

"I'm going to train. Rukia's life is actually important to me."

"Good for you," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, and turning to Yoruichi, "I don't know if I'm ready, but now, I have to be..." Yoruichi frowned.

Truthfully, with his display of power during his fight with Kenpachi, Ichigo was clearly powerful enough to fight whoever would stand in his path. The problem was not his sheer power output, but his lack of control.

Before the Hollow/Zanpakutō hybrid became his main source of power, Ichigo could control his powers extremely well, but now his powers flared randomly, and spiked often. It doesn't help that using his powers caused physical injuries to him.

'When he becomes more experienced in using his powers, this problem should go away, but that means he's cutting further into an already shortened life.'

Honestly, she didn't know what to do. Stripping Ichigo of his powers was the most advisable option, but this this wouldn't solve the problem that his soul was bonded. She could try to seperate the two souls, but that was a disaster waiting to happen. Ichigo lacked someone who could balance his soul out, so that option was out of the question.

'I'm sorry, Masaki...' she thought, sadly.

"Of course you're not ready, but you're going to fight anyway." Ichigo sighed.

"I came too far not to."

"It's fine. Just don't use your mask."

* * *

"Lord Mouken! Lord Mouken!" a man, with light brown hair, reaching down to the middle of his back said, running into an office. Yura, wearing a much more appropriate outfit than before, turned toward him, with a confused expression on her face.

"Roy, what are you doing here?" she asked harshly, "Did Virgil send you here?"

"Lord Alexanderson did not send me here," Ensign Roy Brant said, "I came here because I heard that you went to the world of the living, without official orders."

"...So? I went. Big deal. I'm a Lord of Death. I don't need orders to go places."

"You killed a demon." Yura froze.

"And?"

"You're not a demon hunter. There are three demon hunters in Karakura town. They were certified to deal with that situation, not you. And not to mention what you did is considered poaching. To protect you from Lord Alexanderson's wrath, I came down here to get some-"

"I'm not afraid of Virgil. And the demon was one created by Gnev Bolezn. They're exceptions." Roy narrowed his eyes.

"That-"

"Ensign Brant, what exactly are you doing here?" another woman, this one slender, compared to Yura's buxom frame, walked in, long, straight black hair reaching her waist. Roy turned his head slightly.

"Lord Tobias, I-"

"What Lord Mouken does with her time is her business. Leave." Roy stared at the woman, defeated, before walking away.

"I tried to help. Hopefully, Lord Alexanderson doesn't react too badly over this."

"Thanks Shamira," Yura said, with a smile.

"It's Lord Tobias. We're on duty hours. Act professional."

"Whatever, whatever. I just know when that guy gets eligibility for becoming a Lord of Death, I'm giving him a strong decline."

"As am I. But the Horseman who represents Pestilence is looking at him."

"What, Pestilence? Ugh, that guy is annyoing. Sending in Vir- _Lord Alexanderson_ , was one thing, but to actually think that Ensign Brant is worth shit and actually hand him a position of real power...Ick."

"The Horseman who represents Pestilence is no longer trying to play fair, I guess. Political mind games were always his specialty." Yura chuckled at this notion.

"Two bad he doesn't have a politician. Lord Alexanderson is more cut out to be a Lord of War, and that Shinigami he has is under heavy watch. It doesn't hurt that there's a Lord of Famine and Conquest nearby too."

"You forgot Lord Bolezn."

"Fuck that guy. When we find that guy, he's done."

"You sound confident."

"I am. What has Horseman Death been up to?"

"The Horseman who represents Death is watching. Waiting. Studying. He has a plan for everything." Yura sighed, shaking her head softly.

"You can just call him Horseman Death," she said, flatly, "It's not like he'll punish you or something." Shamira smiled.

"Act professional, Lord Mouken."

* * *

"You saved me?" Kenpachi said, stared at Orihime, who could not describe the feeling of awkward she was feeling, knowing that everyone in the room, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and Retsu, were also looking at her. Not trusting her tongue at that point, she responded with a soft nod. Kenpachi started to laugh.

"Must have been rough, eh?"

"It took her over thirty hours to heal to your injuries, and you still aren't medically cleared," Captain Unohana said, sternly, "This girl is the only reason why you are talking right now. You better show her some appreciation, Captain Kenpachi." The man's laughter evened itself out into a smile.

"Thank you," he said, sincerely. He honestly could not remember the last time he thanked some, but here he was, thanking an intruder for keeping him alive a little longer. Maybe he'll be able to fight Ichigo again. Revenge for nearly killing him.

"You're welcome," Orihime said, weakly. Yachiru, breaking the solemn mood of the room, jumped into Orihime's lap.

"For saving Ken-chan, I'll make you a honorary member of Squad Eleven!" she shouted. Orihime blinked.

"Eh?"

"It'll be great! We can fight people, and cut people with swords, and punch stuff, and break stuff, and build sand castles, then kick down sand castles, and light stuff on fire, and shave cats and dogs, and eat candy, and catch butterflies, and squish them, and-"

"Yachiru-chan, I don't think I would want do that..."

"It'll be fun," Ikkaku said.

"But, I'm not very strong, so I can't fight, and I don't know how to use a sword, and everyone says my punches don't hurt, even though Tatsuki-chan taught me really well, and I get sad why I break something, and while I like building sand castles, I think kicking down would be sad, and Kurosaki-kun is the one who likes fire, and he doesn't allow me to use a lighter, and he took out my old gas oven, because it had an open flame, and he said it was dangerous, and I don't think shaving cats and dogs would make them any happier-" Ikkaku blinked.

'Well, she could ramble as well as Yachiru...Wait, is Yachiru still talking? Oh God, this was a horrible idea...'

"I get it..." he said. Orihime and Yachiru stopped speaking.

"Well," Yumichika said, "We could always have more beautiful people join our Squadron." Ikkaku grinned.

"Wow, Yumichika, I never thought I would see what I just saw," he said.

"What?"

"You praising a woman on her looks." Yunikchika blinked, before his face contorted into a angry, yet still beautiful (according to Yumichika, of course) glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" he shouted.

"Figure it out."

"I'll do it..." Orihime said. The room sat still.

"But," she added, perking up, "You have to help me first." Kenpachi grinned.

"You know you didn't have to join for us to help you. We're indebted to you forever," he said. Orihime smiled.

"You know that what I just heard you say is considered treason, and by law, I am forced to arrest you." Kenpachi blinked, before turning to the woman.

"But did you hear anything?" he asked, dumbly. Retsu smiled, and turned to leave the room.

"Of course not. Don't strain yourself."

* * *

**Day Seven**

**The Final Day**

* * *

"Are you ready Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked. Ichigo, not wearing the top to his shihakushō. Ichigo sighed, before standing up.

"I guess..." he said. Yoruichi stared into his eyes, before grabbing an item, wrapped in a red cloth, and handing it to Ichigo.

"This was my father's," she said, "The family sigil is imprinted on this brooch." Ichigo unwrapped the item, as she said, there was a gold medallion, with the Shihōin crest on it. Ichigo dangled it in front of his eyes.

"Just because you gave me some jewelry doesn't mean that I'll have sex with you," he said, flatly. Yoruichi laughed, walking towards the door.

"You have a wonderful sense of humor," she said, "Why you don't have a girlfriend is beyond me". Ichigo ran up beside her, and smirked.

"Oh, I have the ability to get one," he said, placing the medallion over top of a tan cape, that he just threw on, "But I like to be fair to the inferior males. Let em have a chance." The two walked out, and looked up at the Sōkyoku Hill.

"That's were she going to be executed, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Right."

"Alright. Let's hurry up and end this..."

* * *

Renji ran, as fast as he could, through the endless alleys of the Seireitei, toward the the Sōkyoku Hill, determined.

'I won't let Rukia die!' raced through his head, the only though on his mind. He stepped into a wide open clearly, and froze.

"He's here," he whispered, looking up.

"Where are you going, Renji?" Byakuya asked, standing on top of a building. Renji narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to save Rukia," Renji said, sharply. Byakuya leaped from his perch, and landed about twenty feet from the red head.

"No you are not," he said. Renji unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

"I am. If you aren't going to let me pass you, I guess I have to defeat you." Byakuya did not react.

"You can not defeat me."

"I can and I will," Renji said, determination burning in his words, "I will defeat you. I will save Rukia. I know everything about the way you fight. I know your Zanpakutō in and out."

"Does that automatically mean that you can beat me? How optimistic." Byakuya drew his sword, and flash stepped behind Renji, preparing to stab him in the back. However, steel met steel, and the two pushed off of each other.

"You caught my attack," Byakuya said, "Impressive."

"I told you, Captain Kuchiki. I'm ready for this," Renji said.

"I truly doubt that," Byakuya said back, holding his sword upright, "Scatter-"

Byakuya stopped his release command, holding his sword defensively, to catch the released Zabimaru, flying toward him. Renji smirked, retracting the blade.

"You released your Zanpakutō without the command, did you?" Renji nodded.

"I told you that I was ready. And now, I'm here to prove so," he said, clutching the Zanpakutō tightly, "Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru"

The intense burst of energy was the first sign to Byakuya that Renji had not yet mastered his Bankai. It was _too_ powerful, as if Renji was just forcing power to leak from his blade, without truly controlling it. The next sign was that moments after the transformation, Renji's spiritual pressure failed to even itself out.

"When did you achieve Bankai?" he asked, not that he was interested. Renji glared at his Captain.

"You don't need to know," he said, "I truly think that you don't care anyway."

"I don't," Byukuya said, flatly, "Regardless, this doesn't change your fate. You can not hope to beat me."

"Try me, Captain!" Renji shouted, sending his bone whip at his Captain, who dodged, with a flash step. Byukuya figured that he could attack, but Renji redirected his attack, and the head of Hihiō Zabimaru crashed into the young Captain, knocking him into a wall. Byakuya tried to recover, but another attack was headed his way, with intense speed.

"Enough. Scatter, Senbonzakura." His Zanpakutō dissolved into hundreds of thin, tiny blades, with enough spiritual pressure to completely defend the Captain. Byakuya flash stepped out of the crater on the wall, and reformed his sword.

"Interesting," he said, "Your Bankai is more potent than I ever could have imagined. Regardless, I will not allow you to pass."

"That is no longer up to you, Captain!" Renji roared, sending another attack Byakuya's way. Byakuya rose his hand, and pointed it at rushing whip.

"Hadō number thirty-three, Sōkatsui," he said, calmly. A blue flame exploded from his palm, threatening to engulf Renji, if he had not covered himself with Hihiō Zabimaru.

"You aren't going to beat me with that!" he shouted, before the feeling that his right arm had just fallen off overtook his nerves. He looked at the shards of swords, ripping through his chest, slightly underneath his right collarbone, and back behind him, where Byakuya stood, emotionless.

"You're inexperienced. You should have known that I was trying to throw off your offensive rhythm." Renji gnashed his teeth, and threw another attack out.

"Bakudō number sixty-one, Rikujōkōrō." Six beams of light trapped Renji, preventing him from moving.

"I admire your courage, but I'm afraid I must end this right now. Bankai." Dropping the blade, which sunk into the ground, bring arise to countless larger blades. Renji stood, completely shocked on how this was going to end.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades broke down into sharpnel, and crashed into Renji, destroying his Bankai. He stood, motionless. Then he felt his skin peel off.

With a heavy, and wet thud, Renji crashed into the ground, bleeding profusely. Byakuya walked in front of him.

"Did you actually think, with the separation between our skill and power, that you could beat me? Did you ever think you could ever save Rukia?" Renji shut his eyes.

"You're Bankai has disappeared. This is a sign that you are going to die very soon. It's a shame, because if you weren't such a hot-blooded idiot, you had the potential to be a good Captain one day." Renji tried to move.

'I can't let it end like this...' he thought. He wasn't going to let Rukia down. He was going to save her. He wasn't going to allow her to leave him again.

Never again.

Pushing himself off the ground, shocking Byakuya in the process, Renji grabbed his fragmented Zanpakutō, and glared at his Captain.

"I DID BELIEVE, AND I AM GOING TO SAVE RUKIA!" he roared, stabbing his blade into Byakuya's chest. The Captain retaliated with a slash of his own, cutting Renji's left arm open.

"D-Damn it," he said, falling to the ground once more. Zabimaru shattered. Byakuya looked at his Vice Captain.

"It seems that your fang did reach me. Congrations Renji." he said, taking off his scarf, and leaving it on Renji's body.

"I am proud to call myself your Captain."

* * *

"Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne


	18. Molten Universe

Chapter 18 – Molten Universe

A trio, consisting of Uryū, Sado, and Ganju sat in a jail cell, something the trio has been doing for the last three days, quietly. Other than a quick comment, the jail cell was still. Uncomfortably still.

Until their wall exploded, via a charging Zaraki.

"Oi, are these who we are looking for?" Kenpachi asked, wiping the rubble off of his shoulders. Poking her head over his left shoulder, Orihime looked at the shocked, yet very quiet prisoners, and nodded vigorously. Zaraki grinned.

"Alright. You three are comin' with us," he said. The three complied.

* * *

"I wonder if Renji died," Ichigo asked, sensing his failing presence. He chuckled, expecting it to happen, before hopping to another rooftop. He then looked up, at the massive halberd, that was going to be used to execute Rukia.

"A rather flashy way, to kill such a little girl," he said, "Whatever. I'm done with this shit, after today."

* * *

"Renji!" Rukia screamed, hysterically, "Where!? Please don't do this to me! Not now!"

"What's wrong, Rukia-chan?" Captain Ichimaru Gin said, smirking, "Is something breaking your resolve?"

"C-Captain Ichimaru..." Rukia said, fear shining in her eyes. The Captain's smirk grew.

"I think he's alright. Renji-kun's alive. For now. He'll probably die soon, if no one goes to him." Rukia narrowed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Unless, you want me to save you, Rukia-chan." The prisoner blinked her large, purple eyes.

"I can save you, and Renji-kun, and the rest of the folk that tried to get you outta this lil' ol' mess. Do you want me to do that for you?" Rukia's body felt light.

'He's lying to you...He's lying to you...' was the mantra her thoughts were trying to tell her. But for some reason, that little bit of hope ignored that thought. The members of the Execution Force stiffened, in nervous apprehension.

"It would be easy. I am a very powerful man, Rukia-chan. Don't you believe me?" Rukia not showing a reaction, but her face failed her.

"Of course, that would mean that I was taking this proposal seriously," Gin said. Rukia's irises shrank.

"I wish you a swift, and painless execution." And with that, Gin left a trembling Rukia, resolve shattered.

With a shrill screech of frustration, fear, and anger in the background, Gin's smirk evolved into a smile.

* * *

"So Inoue-san, did you find Kurosaki yet?" Uryū asked, following the girl, who was gifted, by Yachiru, permanent residence on Zaraki's right shoulder.

"Not yet, but I think we're getting close," she answered.

"He's likely at the Sōkyoku Hill. That is where the girl is getting executed," Kenpachi said.

"Then we're going the wrong way!" Yachiru shouted. Kenpachi closed his eyes.

"We can see it from here. We're going the right way..."

* * *

"Any last words, Kuchiki Rukia?" Yamamoto said, very stoic, despite the ridiculous amount of chaos, that had fallen over the Seireitei. He knew that they did not have the time to waste on an execution, especially one as formal as this. He could have executed her himself, but Central 46 insisted that she should be killed publicly, and via the Sōkyoku.

"I have a last request sir..." she said.

"Speak."

"I...I would like to request all the invaders that have come for me to be allow to return home..." Yamamoto looked at the girl, ardently.

"Then I shall honor that request. The invaders will be given a full pardon." Rukia's lip curled into a small smile, as three small cubes rose from the ground, binding her into a T-position. They lifted her to the top of the gallows, positioned right in front of the halberd. Rukia looked straight into it.

"There is nothing for me to regret..." she said, "This is for the best..." The halberd surged with energy, and a massive flame exploded from it. Byakuya closed his eyes.

The flames transformed themselves into a equally massive phoenix, and screeched. Rukia flinched slightly, as her eyes shut.

"Thank you..." she said, thanking those who were important in her heart. Renji, Onī-sama, Kaien-dono, Captain Utitake, Sado-kun, Inoue-san, and Ichigo...

"Thank you all..."

"I thought they would just have the blade fall on you, or something," Ichigo said, from the gallows, "That would have been awesome. This is just corny." Rukia's eyes snapped open, and she turned her head to face him.

"Ichigo!?" she shouted, "How long were you there!? What are you doing here!? Get out of here!" Ichigo shrugged.

"The entire time. This was the worst execution ever, by the way. And I would guess that I'm saving your life," he said, smirking, "For some reason, you seem against that idea."

"I have already accepted my fate...Just leave..."

"I'm not the best at following distraught girls orders, so I'm not leaving. Tough luck, my dear."

"I don't wanna see you get hurt, because of me!" she shouted, "I already hurt you enough."

"Aw, you care about me," Ichigo said, with heavy sarcasm, hands placed over his chest, "I'm touched." He reached out, and grabbed Rukia by her hair, and ripped her from the controls of the blocks. He then dropped her onto the wood, leaving her the rub her sore scalp.

"I'm not impressed," he said, holding his right arm out, two fingers pointed, as red lightning crackled around them.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia asked. Ichigo grinned.

"What's it look like? This is a Cero, you see."

The phoenix was penetrated by the red beam, and the flames dissipated. The halberd cracked, before exploded into little pieces. Next came the gallows, which shattered from underneath the two. Rukia started to scream as she fell, as Ichigo rocketed himself to the ground. With a flip, Ichigo landed on his feet, then looked up, as Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

"You idiot!" Renji roared, from about twenty yards behind him, "Rukia could have died!"

"Abarai? You're still alive?" Ichigo said, "I was extremely confident that you died back there."

"I was healed, but that's beside the point!"

"Okay. So what?"

"You did a pretty crappy job in saving Rukia! Yeah, you got her away from the thing that was going to kill her, but nearly killed her yourself!"

"Oh man, that one hurt," Ichigo said, turning away from him, "Alright, who's first on my chopping board." Suì-Fēng grabbed him by his neck, and pressed her sword against it.

"Whoa, where did you come from, little lady?" Ichigo said, with a grin. Suì-Fēng narrowed her eyes.

"Are you telling me that you expect to beat us, but you can't even keep up with me?" she asked. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh no. I noticed you," he said, before giving her an elbow to the neck, forcing her off of him, "But I did wonder why you didn't immediately kill me when you had the chance." Suì-Fēng recovered, and glared at the former substitute.

"Then again, I doubt you could cut me, little girl, so I would advise you to not try that again, before it gets bad for you." Ichigo took off his cloak, and threw it to Renji.

"Hold it, Abarai. I got business to attend to."

"I'M NOT HOLDING YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!" Renji roared. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Ichigo, you're rather lax about this," she said.

"I am. Now, let me focus on beating this little girl into the dirt."

"Stop taunting me!" Sui-Feng shouted, appearing next to Ichigo, and taking a hack at his neck. In response, Ichigo lifted his wrist, and caught the blade.

"Predictable. You can't cut me, **little girl**." Ichigo said, with a strong smirk. Sui-Feng looked at her blade, then back at the boy, in complete amazement.

"H-How?" she sputtered out, before she found a hand through her midsection. Ichigo chuckled, before tossing her aside. She landed on her feet, blood pouring out of wound freely.

"I figured that it would be enough to at least incapacitate you," Ichigo said, "I guess you are tougher than you look."

"Shut up!" Sui-Feng screeched, "Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!" He sword emitted a bright, white light, and surrounded her right hand. When the light faded, a black and yellow gauntlet was equipped to her hand. Ichigo blinked.

"That's cute," he said.

"Idiot! Take this seriously!" Renji and Rukia shouted. Ichigo sighed.

"You guys are no fun. Alright cutie. What super special power does this thing have?" Suì-Fēng started to grind her teeth.

"You pest. I'll rid the world of you," she growled.

"I would like to see you try."

* * *

"Is this what you wanted, Captain Aizen?" Momo asked, reading a letter, written by her late Captain. It didn't make too much sense, but if he had wrote it, it must be true.

"I'll...I'll do my best..."

* * *

"Central 46? Why would we be going there?" Jūshirō asked, trailing behind Shunsui. The man in the pink kimino sighed.

"Something's been bugging me since all of this started," he said, "We could find answers here."

"I wish that was the case, but you're wrong," Yoruichi said, appearing behind them, "You know Central 46 is run by absolute idiots." Jushiro and Shunsui turned, in complete shock.

"Shihoin-sama!?" Jūshirō sputtered. Yoruichi chuckled.

"No need to be so formal, Captain Utitake. Come with me, you two."

* * *

With a swift, instinctual action, Ichigo knocked Suì-Fēng's arm away. He then thrust his left palm into her already wounded midsection, knocking her away.

"Is that wound causing you more difficulties than you expected?" he asked. Suì-Fēng wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and barred her teeth.

"I noticed that the three other Captains haven't moved to help you. What's up with that?"

"We are confident in Captain Suì-Fēng's ability to defeat you," the elder of the group said, "But we will get involved, if need be." Ichigo scoffed.

"She's not putting up a good show, right now," he said, "I'm afraid I might _accidentally_ end up killing her or something. That wouldn't be a good look for you, eh."

"Actually," Ichimaru Gin said, "You won't have to worry about the old man getting involved at all." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Leveling the playing field." Gin answered, "Shoot to kill, Shinsō!" The tiny dagger expanded, forcing the Captain Commander to block, or die. The force exerted pushed him off of the hill, into the colony of trees below. With a smirk, Gin flashed stepped after him. His Vice Captain prepared to follow after him, but was stopped by Captain Unohana.

"Isane, go back to the Squadron. I'll deal with the traitor. Vice Captain Sasakibe, stay here." she said, before leaping after them.

"You traitorous bastard!" Suì-Fēng screamed, before finding Ichigo in front of her, sword drawn, and ready to cut.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent," he said, before cutting her across her chest. She fell back, with her wrists bleeding heavily.

"You blocked before I could cut through you into two. That's rather impressive," Ichigo said. Sui-Feng tried to get back onto her feet, but couldn't, and collasped.

"Captain!" Ōmaeda Marechiyo shouted, before receiving an elbow to his gut, before an uppercut finished him off.

"Alright," Ichigo said, before turning to avoid a slash, from Sasakibe Chōjirō, "You're next." Stepping on the blade, keeping it in the dirt, Ichigo twisted his leg, kicking Chōjirō in the face, with the back of his heel.

He rolled his shoulder, as a blue ball of fire charged at him. Ichigo blocked the Kido with his wrist, and it exploded. Byakuya, taking advantage, charged in, stabbing at the former substitute with his sword. However, Ichigo caught the sword with his bare hand.

"That's not going to work," he said, "Nice try though." Byakuya narrowed his eyes, and flashed stepped away.

"I'm not going to take you lightly this time," he said. Ichigo grinned.

"That's good. If you value your life, you shouldn't."

"Ichigo! You can't win!" Rukia shouted.

"Wow, you two are still here," Ichigo said, "I guess neither of you are very smart. Whatever. And I can beat this pompous asshole. Watch and see."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The sword dissolved, and the shredded steel flew at Ichigo, with intense speed.

Ichigo, however, did not care.

Grabbing the blade attached to his back, he swung it, calmly chanting, "Getsuga Tensho," as the red streak of power exploded from the nameless blade. The attack phased right Byakuya's Zanpakutō, scattering it. Byakuya frowned.

"I'm disappointed, elder Kuchiki. I figured that you were going to go all out on me." Ichigo cracked his neck, and smirked. Byakuya clenched his blade tightly, releasing Senbonzakura again. Ichigo sighed, sending another Getsuga Tensho his way, destroying the attack. However, another wave of the scattered sword flew at Ichigo's side.

"Ooh! Nice one!" Ichigo shouted, blasting the attack down, with a Cero, "Almost-"

Interrupting him, was yet another wave Senbonzakura, bursting from underneath the earth, and ripping open his shoulder. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"-Got me..." he said, "Ah well. This wound isn't too deep. Splitting your attack into three different waves was creative, but this barely penetrated my collarbone."

"How arrogant," Byakuya said.

"I thought you were taking this seriously. Not activating your Bankai is telling me that you want to die, and you want to die quickly. Hurry up."

"How is he so strong now?" Rukia asked, "How is he able to fire off Ceros now?" Renji blinked.

"I don't know. When we fought, he was just another Shinigami. I don't know what happened to him."

"Fine, child. If you are in that much of a hurry to die, I will grant you relief. Bankai." Senbonzakura was dropped, and absorbed into the ground, where giant blades rose. Ichigo looked around, unimpressed.

"Ichigo! Run!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The blades dissolved, and Ichigo nervously chuckled.

"As expected as this was, oh shit..." he said. The attack rushed him, lifting him into the air, before another assault threw him into the ground. Ichigo coughed out blood, rolling to his feet.

"Well, at least I know what I'm up against," he said, smriking.

"You arrogant bastard," Byakuya said, "You still smile, even though you face death. You urged me to use Bankai, for what reason. Do you even have a Bankai?"

"Actually, I don't," Ichigo said, "To be specific, I don't even have a Shikai." Byakuya's face lost it's calm.

"Who do you think you are?" Byakuya growled, "For spiting on Shinigami traditions and values, I shall enjoy breaking you apart. Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm not a-" Ichigo said, as the blades surrounded him. Byakuya clenched his hand, and the blades compressed, dancing around, before expanding again. Byakuya blinked, in confusion, before his attack was repelled, and Ichigo still stood, mostly undamaged.

"...Shinigami," Ichigo said, staring at Byakuya, eyes black and yellow, wearing a white mask, with three horizontal red stripes over the left side.

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia stared at him, mouths agape. Ichigo grinned, seeing their reactions.

"W-What the hell are you?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Sometimes I even wonder that," he said, with a double voice applied to his voice.

* * *

Tōsen Kaname stood, trying to feel for his signal to act. Nothing.

"This is strange..." he said.

"Yes it is, Tōsen," a man, with long, messy red hair, and bright green eyes said, wearing a white haori, smiling madly.

"Captain Narita? What do you want?" Kaname answered. Narita Takehiko's smile grew.

"I heard that we had an interesting guest here. I wanna see her with my two eyes." Kaname did not react.

"I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Sure you wouldn't."

"Is that it? The Royal Guard isn't one to get involved in our affairs."

"You knew when you signed that letter that you were signing away any liberties you had before. The Honorable Saito Yū has a need to know basis on nearly everything. It's the way things are, and shalt be."

"I don't work for Saito Yū."

"But, you work for that man. And, did you wonder who he answers to..."

* * *

Byakuya found himself unable to damage Ichigo. Wave after after, yet the boy still stood, strong. The mask somehow amplfied his powers to unbelievable levels.

"How is this possible?" Byakuya said.

"What? The fact that nothing you are doing is working? Or are you talking about the mask?" Byakuya stood motionless.

"Let me explain. You know how your Zanpakutō is a sword. Well, mine is different. This thing, that resembles a sword, is nameless. My Zanpakutō is the mask." Byakuya glared at him.

"I guess that means that you have activated your Shikai." Ichigo laughed.

"Didn't I already tell you that I don't even have a Shikai," he said, "This right here, is the equivalent to me drawing my blade. It's still in it's sealed state." Byakuya clenched his hands.

"You lie."

"You would think so, but unfortunately for you, that isn't the case," Ichigo said, "Here, let me give you an exhibition of my power." The burst of power created nearly knocked Renji, who was still holding Rukia, off of his feet, and forced Byakuya to take a step back.

* * *

"Is this the place, Kenpachi-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yep. This is it," Zaraki answered, before feeling the sheer pressure exerted by Ichigo, and grinning in response.

"Is this Kurosaki!?" Uryū shouted.

"Feels like it!" Zaraki exclaimed, "It's unfortunate that I can't fight him now..."

"Why Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked.

"We have other things to attend to. I feel a lost friend of ours nearby," he said, "Inoue, call us if you need anything."

"Will do, Kenpachi-kun."

"Bye Inoue-chan! We have to go play later!"

"Eh, sure Yachiru-chan." Kenpachi jumped off the hill, Yachiru in tow, and ran toward the energy signature.

Inoue turned to where Ichigo's power was surging as Uryū stared at her.

"Is there something wrong, Ishida-kun?" she asked. The Quincy pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not going to ask on how you two met, and how this relationship formed, because I know the answer will disturb me." Orihime, Sado, and Ganju stared at the glasses wearing teenager, confused.

* * *

"What's the matter, Kuchiki? You seem terrified," Ichigo said. Byakuya summoned another blue ball of fire, and fire it at the masked man, who swatted it away.

"Scatter, Senbon-"

"How many times are you going to do this, even though is doesn't work?" Ichigo said, arm firmly impaled into the body of the young Captain. Byakuya looked down at his leaking wound, before coughing out, "How?" Ichigo laughed.

"Sonìdo," he said, "Not quite as fast as Shunpo, but it conceals you spiritual pressure. It's mostly used by low level Hollows so they can escape battles, but it can be used offensively." Ichigo ripped his arm out of Byakuya, and prepared another Cero.

"Good bye, Kuchiki," he said, firing off another blast. The dust flared outward, nearly covering the entire Sōkyoku Hill. When it cleared, it revealed to still be standing, albeit heavily wounded, particles of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi scattered around him. Ichigo tilted his head.

"Damn dude, you are made of iron," Ichigo said, "I figured that would be the finishing blow. I guess not. Oh well." Byakuya looked at his bloody hand, and grabbed his empty hilt.

"Senkei..." he said, calmly, and the giant blades that rose from the ground dissolved into regular katanas. Ichigo blinked. With a flick of his wrist, a sword flew into Byakuya's hand.

"I shall end this." Ichigo chuckled.

"If only Rukia was made of the same shit you were, I wouldn't be here right now. You do not know how to give up."

Wordlessly, Byakuya flash stepped in, slashing Ichigo across his shoulder. Ichigo grimaced.

'Alright, that was much more powerful than before...' he thought, before Byakuya attempted to gut him, which was knocked away. Ichigo rolled back, clutching his nameless blade, shouting, "Getsuga Tenshō!" which Byakuya deflected with his blade, causing minimal damage to him, but still breaking the blade. Byakuya called another sword forth, and flash stepped behind Ichigo, impaling him through his chest. Ichigo grunted, falling forward, into a roll, feeling the burn of tearing muscles threaten to overtake him. Ichigo tried to escape, using Sonìdo, but Byakuya's superior speed caught up to him.

"Hado number four, Byakurai," Byakuya said, shooting the blue lightning through Ichigo's chest, knocking him back.

"Shit," Ichigo muttered, spitting blood. Well, this wasn't going well. It was, but now, Byakuya seemed to gain a second wind. Ichigo did think he revealed his mask a little too early.

"Yo Kamen, mind revealing your name now?" Ichigo said aloud, confusing Byakuya.

" _Hmm...Nah,_ " Kamen replied.

"Fuck you too." Sighing, Ichigo knew he was going to break another one of Yoruichi's orders to beat this guy. And truthfully, with his complete inexperience with it, he didn't know if it was going to work.

"Can't hurt to try," Ichigo said, gather energy. He inhaled, as the power burst off of him. Suì-Fēng, who somehow managed to cease her bleeding, looked up, in horror.

"This resembles my technique..." she said. Ichigo turned his neck slightly.

"You're still alive? I really need to get better at the art of killing. I'm just not good at."

"How are you doing this!? This is a mixture of-"

"Hakuda and Kidō. I know. You didn't invent it. Yoruichi did, and she taught it to me," Suì-Fēng expression dropped.

"It's called Shunkō. It's very hard to control. Yoruichi taught it to me, so I didn't have use my mask, but unfortunately, I was only taught it yesterday, so...Hey, you only live once."

"This doesn't change anything," Byakuya said, "I will still-" Ichigo threw his blade at the Captain, who shattered it effortlessly. When the momentary distraction subsided, Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

"This changes everything," Ichigo said, hand on Byakuya's shoulder. With a slight pull, the Captain felt his arm go completely numb. Byakuya swung at Ichigo with his armed hand, but the boy had already disappeared.

"Mukankaku. Renders anything that I touch completely useless. Isn't it awesome?" Byukuya frowned.

"I will not lose to you," he said, "No matter how badly my body is damaged, I will not lose to you." Ichigo popped his knuckles.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Ichigo said. Byakuya charged in, swinging his sword down at the former substitute's neck, and it randomly disappearing. Byakuya stood, stunned.

"Hanki," Ichigo said, calmly, as his blade formed back into his hands, first appearing as liquid metal. Byakuya tried to pull out, but Ichigo tagged him, across the chest.

"Good one, Kuchiki," he said, "If you didn't get out of the way, you would have been decapitated." Byakuya called another sword to his hands.

"Kurorakurai!" Ichigo shouted, as black lightning shot out of his hand, and into Byakuya's midsection. Byakuya twitched in pain. Ichigo chuckled, darkly.

"I can increase the dosage," he said. Byakuya screamed in pain, before it stopped. Ichigo blinked, wondering what the hell just happened, before his arm exploded. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Shit." Byakuya, sword in hand, charged the redhead, who summoned his own sword, and attacked. The two stood still, before blood spurted from their shoulders.

"Stand Ichigo," he said to himself, sword impaled into the ground. The nameless blade had other thoughts, and shattered. Ichigo shook his head.

"Fucking sword," he said, before flicking his wrist, and a sword of light sprouted.

"Once more..." Ichigo said, with a smirk.

"Shūkei: Hakuteiken," Byakuya said, calmly. The blades formed by Senkei dissolved, and formed wings, and a round halo-like object. In his one good hand, was another sword of light. Ichigo looked at his hands.

"I...I really can't say that I know cool stuff like that..." he said, "I'm so inadequate." Byakuya started to charge, hovering off the ground. Ichigo sighed, and ran at Byakuya. Both performed their cuts at the same time, and the two just stood still. Then Ichigo fell.

The mask shattered. He felt the ligaments in his legs fail him. His arms fell limp, unable to bare any weight. Honestly, Ichigo didn't even know where Byakuya cut him. He just knew his entire body fucking hurt, and that if someone didn't save him soon, he'll be dead a lot earlier than he expected.

"Well, it's better this way..." Ichigo said, still seeing Byakuya on his feet. The Captain did not move, until his shoulder squirted out blood.

"Ryuujin Shoukyaku. Isn't that what you said your name was?" he said. Ichigo laughed loudly, before clutching his sides.

"Holy shit dude, you actually believed me...This hurts like a mother..."

"You have rendered me defenseless. I no longer have a blade. You are the victor." He walked over to Suì-Fēng, and picked her up. Ichigo blinked.

"I'm the one in the hole, yet you still proclaim me the winner?" Ichigo said.

" _Fuckin' asshole..._ " Kamen said.

"Agreed..."

"I will not further pursue Rukia's execution," Byakuya said, before flash stepping away. Ichigo laid there, really conflicted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji, who had by this time let her go, shouted, running up to him. Ichigo nodded his head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Ichigo, you didn't have to do this," Rukia said, on the verge of tears.

"I know. But, since I'm a dumbass, I came anyway," Ichigo said, "I really need a medic."

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out, before sprinting to his side. Ichigo looked at her, before his face exploded into a smile. Not a convenient smile, or sarcastic one, but a genuine smile. He could not remember the last time this happened.

"Inoue, I am so glad to see you right now," he said. Orihime blinked, before her face exploded into a bright crimson.

"I-I c-can heal y-you n-now..." she sputtered. Ichigo's look softened.

"While, that wasn't the reason why I was happy to see you, but that would be wonderful." Rukia and Renji both rose an eyebrow, before they both broke out in all knowing smirks. Ichigo turned to them, smile off of his face.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, gruffly, before turning back to Orihime, who had Sado, Uryū, and Ganju standing behind her.

"Whoa, the gang's all here. Surprisingly. I thought Ganju and the Quincy would be gone."

"Why me!?" Ganju shouted.

"Explain yourself, Kurosaki?" Uryū said, irritated.

"Well, you are kind of an idiot, and Ishida...Honestly I can't think of why I don't this. It felt right though."

"Kurosaki-kun, that's not nice to say," Orihime scolded, which prompted Ichigo's actual, genuine smile to return.

"I know, Inoue. I'm sorry." Rukia's and Renji's smirks grew.

"So, how are you all doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Much better than you?" Uryū said.

"Dude, I've seen corpses in better shape than I am in currently. How about you Inoue? How are you feeling?" Rukia and Renji could not handle the level of smirk that was currently on their faces.

"I am perfectly okay!" she loudly, much louder than she was intending to, "Ishida-kun protected me, and Kenpachi-kun carried me, so I wasn't in any kind of danger at all!

'Kenpachi-kun? First, out of all my unconfirmed kills, he was the most confirmed, so what the hell? Second, I really want to know why he knows Inoue. Third, I have to start calling him that. That nickname is hilariously adorable.' Ichigo thought.

"I was just...I was just worried about you..." she said, tugging at her shihakushō, which Ichigo thought she looked really, really good in, which was a surpirise because the garment was rather modest and unflattering... Not that he would ever say that aloud. Not because it would embarrass the girl, but because Rukia and Abarai were just giggling their asses off, and it was...

Wait? That was a rather random thought that just crossed his head. What was up with that?

" _Sup?_ " Kamen said, innocently. Ichigo groaned internally.

'Please stop thinking of Inoue that way.'

" _Why man? That chick is hot. Man, what I would do to her if I had a body..._ "

'Ceasing communication now...'

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you..." Orihime said. Ichigo's smile faded.

"Well...You're here now. And it seems that you are helping me now. Much more than anyone else I was with, during this adventure."

"Hey!" Ganju shouted, "I did plenty to help!"

"Quiet deadweight." Ichigo said, "Inoue, don't get down on yourself. You helped a lot. I really appreciate it."

"Kurosaki-kun-"

"Yes, I really mean it. Let's take this indoors. I know somewhere where we can take sanctuary."

* * *

"What happened here?" Jūshirō said, looking at the forty-six corpses laid out, inside the headquarters of the Central 46.

"Well...This is unexpected..." Yoruichi said, "I figured that they would be incompetent as usual, but not dead." Shunsui turned to Yoruichi, puzzlement in his face.

"You seem to have a general idea on what happened here...Or know who did this?"

"I know exactly who did it. But, would you believe it, if I told you?"

"Now, Yoruichi-san, you won't have to..." Aizen Sosuke said, stepping from behind a chair, "Took you longer enough to arrive, Goddess of Flash." Yoruichi clenched her fists.

"Shunsui. Jūshirō. Go tell the remaining Captains about what happened. I have work to attend to."

* * *

"Molten Universe" by Kyuss


	19. Master of Puppets

Chapter 19 – Master of Puppets

Hinamori Momo stood in front of a massive house, with symbol of a lavender flower imprinted on many statues and doors. Surprisingly, for such an important location, the security was loose.

"Why would he ask me to do this?" she asked, aloud, to no one. One of the many questions that she had...

* * *

"Yoruichi-san, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Aizen said, smirking, "However, you're not currently needed, so can I ask you to move aside." Yoruichi grinned.

"Unfortunately, no," she replied, "What are you planning now?"

"Now?" Utitake said, confused. Aizen's smirk grew.

* * *

"Saito-sama, what shall we do about the intruder?" a man, in a form fitting full body suit and matching mask said, bowing. Yū cupped his chin, and smiled.

"Escort her here," he said.

"Sir, she may be here to assassinate you."

"I'm not concerned with one of Sosuke-kun's pawns, especially one as fragile as his Vice Captain. Escort her here." The man nodded, and walked out of the room, as Yu grabbed a glass from his china cabinet.

"Rather fitting that today would be the day." Grabbing his phone out off of his desk, he tapped in a number, and after three rings, and man on the other line answered, with an uncouth, "Hello."

"Captain Narita, what are you doing?" Yu asked.

"Uh...Not much now. I'm near the Sōkyoku Hill. In fact, I can see her right now. Why don't-"

"Patience, Captain. We need to get our Central 46 in office first. Then, we have to capture Kurosaki-kun. Don't waste the effort."

"Sure. Aizen's making his move. Do you want me to smother it?" Yu smiled. Takehiko might have been a tad bit...mentally unstable to be a Captain of the Royal Guard, but he was clearly dedicated to the task, and was willing to go above and beyond the call. Pure dedication was hard to find, and he followed every order to the best of his ability.

"Don't bother. Kurosaki-kun still has yet play his part..."

* * *

"Are you insinuating that Aizen has planned conspiracy in the past?" Utitake said. Yoruichi nodded, silently.

"So I see. You were the one who ordered Rukia-chan to be executed..." Shunsui said, "You killed Central 46, and took their place. But how?"

"That is none of your concern, Captain Kyōraku," Aizen said, before stepping toward the trio. Yoruichi clenched her fists.

"Now, Shihōin-san, there is no need to fight me." Yoruichi smirked.

"True. I just want to."

* * *

Momo crept through the truly massive mansion, apprehensively. She knew if she was found, she was going to be executed, but she had to try. But nothing made sense.

Why would Captain Aizen ask her? Why would he bring up the Royal Family's wrongs with Central 46? Or even better yet, why not go the the Captain Commander? Nothing added up.

"Vice Captain Hinamori," a guard said, sternly. Momo nearly leaped out of her skin.

"The honorable Saito Yū requests you to report. Come with me." Momo blinked.

* * *

"Vice Captain of the Fifth Division, Hinamori Momo, reports as ordered," Momo squeaked out, bowing. Yū chuckled.

"You actually remembered your reporting procedures. Very good," he said, "I would ask you on what you're doing here, but I already expect that Captain Aizen has something to do with this, so you aren't going to be in any trouble." Momo looked at the man, in the lavender haori, confused.

"But-"

"Or, do you want to be in trouble? Treason against a Royal Family is a high offense. I reckon you wouldn't want that, correct?"

"N-No sir..."

"Good." Grabbing the phone off of his desk, he tapped in a couple of numbers, and asked for the situation in the Seireitei. Grinning, he then hung up the phone.

"Vice Captain Hinamori, do you fancy a drink?" Yū offered.

"No sir, I am underage," Momo said, a little shocked at the offer. Yū laughed.

"Well I am certainly not. And I am feeling up for a Tea Thyme."

* * *

Hitsugaya Tōshirō looked at a letter left on Momo's bed, and growled out, "What the hell is going on?" He turned to leave the room, when his Vice Captain, Matsumoto Rangiku walked up to him.

"Where did she go?" she asked. Tōshirō grimaced.

"Stay here. I'll deal with this..."

"What? I'm not going to let you go alone. We're a team, remember?"

"She went to the Royal Palace." Rangiku paused.

"...Good luck with that," she said. Tōshirō narrowed his eyes.

"I thought that we were a team."

"Yeah, that was before you said went to the Royal Palace. And you didn't want me to come anyway."

* * *

Neither side was trying their hardest.

Yoruichi knew she couldn't overpower Aizen, and Sosuke knew he couldn't gain the advantage. It was effectively, two sides clashing. Over and over again.

"This tedious, Shihoin-san. Why don't we do this later?" Aizen said. Yoruichi smiled, as she flash stepped next to him, and launched a kick toward his chest.

"Why haven't you activated it Aizen? Kyōku Suigetsu..." she asked. Aizen smiled.

"So you are aware of Kyōku Suigetsu," he said, blocked the strike, and retreating from the woman, "Fortunately, I do not need to activate it, to defeat you."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. Aizen chuckled.

"I'm sure," he said, before his smile faded. He looked back at the exit, which Shunsui and Jūshirō were guarding.

"Well, I have some business to attend to," Aizen said, as a tear appeared, and widened, out of thin air.

"A Garganta?" Utitake said, "What the hell have you been up to?"

"Something that mere Shinigami could not grasp."

* * *

Ichigo rolled his shoulder, walking down the steps to from the Sokyuku Hill. He could feel absurdly powerful forces fighting near by, but since that wasn't his responsibility, he wasn't going to get involved. The group followed closely, as he was escorting them to where he and Yoruichi, for for one brief night, Renji, took sanctuary.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, "What was up with the...all of that stuff you did back there?" Ichigo scratched his cheek. At this moment, he really didn't have an explanation to give to his friends.

"It's a long story, and I don't feel like telling it," he said. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"You have to tell someone."

"No I do not. I have no obligation to tell anyone. I _will_ tell someone. But it's not going to be today. And hopefully, I'm not telling you."

"Typical Kurosaki," Uryū said, "Being a jackass to those who try to help."

"Typical Ishida. Calling someone's flaws, without accepting their own."

"But seriously, Kurosaki. You might want to get some help about the Hol-" Renji said, before he was interrupted by a elbow to the gut, via Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun, is there something wrong?" Orihime asked. Ichigo looked her in the eyes, and formed a small smile.

"There is something wrong with me all the time. But right now, I feel serene. I'm good."

* * *

"So, I am not going to get in trouble over this?" Momo asked, stepping out on the lawn in front of the mansion. Yū nodded, smiling faintly.

"Indeed. It was a simple mistake. You made the right choice to question your orders," he said, "Blind sheep are not good soldiers."

"Hinamori, I expected you to follow through," Aizen said, appearing behind her, "You disappointed me." Momo froze in shock, and before she could even turn around, she received a blade stabbed through her. Her body stiffened. Yū chuckled.

"I guess your toy soldier was defective," he said, "For shame. She was your most loyal one, since Ichimaru." Aizen flipped Momo off of his sword, and glared at the Royal Family leader.

"I figured that you would at least provide me with a scapegoat to forward my plans," Aizen said, darkly.

"I don't overreact."

"But now what? You're all alone, and you're wide open." This drew a laugh from Yū.

"As if I fear you, Sōsuke-kun. I created this illusion that you carry. You threatening me is laughable."

Aizen flashed stepped in front of Yu, and prepared to slice the royal open, but found his blade meeting another, as Hitsugaya Tōshirō blocked the strike.

"Aizen? What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" Tōshirō asked, deeply. Aizen took a step back.

"Saito-sama, are you okay?" Yū smiled.

"Untouched. But I can't say the same about your peachy friend over there," he said. Tōshirō glared at the traitor, who sheathed his sword.

"More fodder for my blade," Aizen said. Tōshirō drew his sword.

"Why would you do this to Hinamori!?" he screamed, "She admired you! She would lay her life down for you! And you repay like this!?"

"Admiration is a feeling furthest away from understanding," Aizen said. Tōshirō roared, as he surged with energy.

"BAN-" he started, before a blade was plunged into his neck. Aizen, with impressive strength, forced the young Captain to the ground, before ripping the blade out of his neck.

"Disgusting," Yū said, still smiling, "Peasant corpses on my lawn. This grass is going to get replaced." Aizen looked at the royal, with a small smile of his own.

"Are you truly this confident that I won't kill you. If I remember correctly, you can't fight. You have no blade, no Kidō, nothing," Aizen said.

"True, but I do have the best defense," Yū responded. Aizen scoffed, and charged him once more, and once again, was knocked back.

"Yo, Sōsuke-nī," Narita Takehiko said, grinning. Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Takehiko...I figured that you would be smarter than this. Siding with this man..." Takehiko chuckled.

"I don't side with this man. I side with the Soul King. If it just happens to mean that I work with Saito-sama, I'm perfectly okay with that," he said.

"Oh, Sōsuke-kun, a little birdie told me that Ichigo isn't evolving as he should. Wonder why?" Yū said, smirking, "Could that be the reason why you are so grumpy now? You're such a sore loser." Aizen softened his stare, as a Garganta opened.

"I bid you fair well, Saito Yū. Pray that we do not meet once more."

"I promise you, we won't," Yū said. The Garganta closed, and Yu looked at the bloodied bodies on the ground.

"Captain Narita, get someone to get these bodies up," he said, "It's bad enough that they're spilling their peasant blood on my land, so I would prefer not to look at them."

* * *

Something was up. Ichigo could feel it.

An ominous, powerful presence stood on top of the Sōkyoku Hill. Ichigo knew that it wasn't his responsibility, so he wasn't going to go back, but something felt...odd...

"Kuchiki-san!?" Utitake shouted, with him and Shunsui running up to the group, "You're safe! That's a relief."

"She safe in the sense that nothing is trying to kill her now," Ichigo said, flatly, "It's won't remain like this for long."

"It doesn't matter! We'll protect her from anything!" Renji shouted, "Right, Kurosaki."

"Wrong. You're on your own, short stuff. My body feels like crap, and all this fighting for someone I really don't even know, nor like that much..."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime said, scolding him once more. Ichigo chuckled.

"Kidding, kidding. Now, you, what do you you want?"

"Kurosaki-san, I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of the way on this one," Shunsui said, "This is business of the Soul Society. We can't risk a human getting involved."

"Perfect, because I was planning on doing nothing. I think I have come to the conclusion that I hate this place, and nearly everyone in it," Ichigo responded, "Now, Inoue, Chad, and Quincy, let's find Yoruichi, and leave this dump."

"No need, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, appearing behind the group, "I was looking for you in the first place." Orihime, Sado, and Uryū gasped in shock. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"That sounded...foreboding..." he said, "Yoruichi, what do you want?"

"That's Yoruichi!?" Uryū shouted, "I thought she was a cat! And a male?"

"And now that you can see, she's neither. Shut up."

"Ichigo, remember that e-mail about the Hōgyoku?"

"So, you were the one who sent it," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "I'm all ears."

"Well, that comes into play today. On top of the Sokyoku Hill, comes your first step, in your search for answers."

"Answers? For what?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked at the hill, and sighed.

"Well...See ya later..." he said, starting his trek back to whence they came.

"You're going alone?" Renji said.

"Follow me, Abarai. I absolutely dare you to make that foolish decision," Ichigo said, shooting a glare his direction, "Yoruichi..."

"Got it," she answered, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"I'll be back. I promise. It won't be too long."

"Don't fight up there," Rukia ordered, "Your body won't hold up if you do."

"I'll try not to..."

* * *

"Looks like the going away ceremony is less populated than I wanted it..." Aizen said, to nobody in particular.

"You," Ichigo shouted, "I'm guessing you're the one who I'm looking for..." Aizen turned toward the red head, and frowned. He wasn't anything like he imagined him to be. He wasn't surging with energy, nor was he rushing to attack him. He stood with an infallible calm, even though self-loathing and doubt was plastered over his face.

"Interesting, Kurosaki...You didn't come out like I thought you would..." Aizen said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Hey, I guess perfectly calculated plans can't predict a major fuck up like I."

"I guess they can't..." Silence. Neither party moved.

Essentially, they were having a staring contest. And Ichigo was winning.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Aizen asked, "I was the one responsible for setting up Rukia's execution."

"Under the bridge," Ichigo said.

"Then what do you want? Why did you come here, if you didn't come to fight?"

"To talk really. About the Hōgyoku. What do you want it for?" Aizen blinked, in confusion. Nothing was sticking to his plan now. Ichigo not only knew about the Hogyoku, but he wasn't processing like he wanted him to. What happened?

"I figured that you would want it. The ability to grant god like powers to someone is pretty damn amazing. But you don't know where it is..." Ichigo said, before narrowing his eyes, "Or did it not accept you?"

"You're smarter than I expected," Aizen said, unsheathing his sword "I guess you will be of some use to me." Ichigo took one look at the blade, before barking out, "Kyōku Suigetsu." Aizen paused.

"If I have my memories ordered correctly, Kyōku Suigetsu is a demon arm that traps the victim in a frightening real illusion, and completely alters all of their senses, accomplished with one single illusion. Crafty, I think.

"Unfortunately, for you, I know about this. And I'm too powerful to be caught up in your tricks. Bet it really sucks having a inoffensive weapon right about now. But don't worry, I'm not here to fight you." Ichigo tilted his head out of the way of a fired dagger, caught the blade, and flipped the wielder, Ichimaru Gin, about five yards away from Aizen.

"You again. You are quite the pest," Ichigo said, "But I'm not here to fight you either. I'm done, for right now. I'm not an ally of the Soul Society, so I truly don't care about what happens now. Just don't mess with my friends." Turning away, Ichigo started walking back to his group. Aizen blinked, before the rarest of expressions, anger, crossed his face.

"Tōsen! Capture him!" he shouted. The blind Captain appeared above the red head, and opened a Garganta, which a flood of Menos threatened to flood from. Ichigo blinked.

'Kamen?'

 _"Let's do this!"_ the mask shouted. In a split second, the white Hollow mask covered Ichigo's face again, and he pointed two fingers toward the portal.

"Cero Grados de Fuga!" he shouted, in his rough interpretation of Spanish, and a massive red ball exploded from his hand. It hit one of the Menos, crashing right through it, settling inside of the Garganta. Ichigo then clenched his hand.

* * *

Renji felt himself nearly keeling over from the force of the blast. It was overwhelmingly powerful.

"That can't be Ichigo," Sado said, in disbelief, "Nothing should be that powerful."

"He shouldn't be," Yoruichi said, calmly, "But, unfortunately, it is."

"Kurosaki-kun...Is he going to be alright?" Yoruichi turned to her, ready to reveal what was going on with Ichigo, but when her eyes caught Orihime's, all confidence faded away from her. It wasn't the look that she was losing a crush, but something deeper than that. It was much, _much_ deeper than that.

"I'm...It's complicated..."

* * *

Aizen was ever surprised. He was rarely taken aback by anything.

But why was this having such an effect on him? He stared at the red head, who was standing still, smirking, even as his arm dangled by a ligament. It didn't make sense.

How the hell did he get so powerful so fast? It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"I really wish you would stop doing that body," Ichigo said, "There will be a point where Inoue will stop putting up with our bullshit, and stop giving us free medical."

"...Gin, Tōsen, we are leaving..." Aizen said.

"Shame I can't stay a little longer," Gin said. Ichigo snorted.

"It'll be fun slaughtering you guys if you bother me again," he said, "Especially you, fox eyes."

"Oh my. So harsh." A yellow beam captured them, sprouting from a Garganta, and they started to rise.

"This was rather anticlimactic. I never expected one child to completely and thoroughly derail your plans," Gin said.

"It won't matter in the end. I will achieve my victory," Aizen said.

* * *

"Ichigo! What did I tell you not to do!?" Rukia screeched into his ears. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Not to fight," he replied, flatly.

"And what did you do!?"

"I defended my self. It was rain...Wait, I don't have to answer to you." He gently shoved her out of his way, and sat next to Inoue.

"I truly hate doing this to you, but can you?" Ichigo asked, gently, with a bowed head. Orihime flashed him a great smile, and summoned her fairies.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun."

"Stop it, Inoue-san! All you're doing is encouraging him to act like a retard whenever the hell he wants to!" Rukia shouted.

"Wow, you are really taking this to heart. Maybe you need to calm your menopause down, and back the hell off of me."

"Damn idiot..." Rukia growled.

"Calm down, Rukia," Renji said, "If he wants to act like an idiot, let him."

"Cut your tongue, Abarai. I do believe you were the one rushing into a battle with the lesbian looking dude, and got your ass beat in. Thoroughly."

"Nī-sama does not look like a lesbian!" Rukia shouted, blushing heavily.

"I could have said something a lot more offensive, but I felt that this was the most appropriate choice of word. My bad," Ichigo said, smirking, "You two are rather easy to agitate today. Must be all that pent up _rage_ that's going to be expelled today." Rukia and Renji turned bright red.

"...I'm leaving..." Rukia said, dumbstruck.

"But aren't you a wanted convict?" Orihime asked, taking her focus off of Ichigo's barely attached arm, "Won't they execute you if they find you?"

"Better that, than being anywhere close to that idiot..."

"And, to be fair, they won't find her. Shinigami are pretty much horrible at their jobs."

"No need to hide," Yoruichi said, appearing next to Orihime, producing a loud squeak, which had her crashing into Ichigo's wounded arm. The strawberry shivered in pain, as Orihime repeatedly aplogized.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"They gave you a full pardon. Once it was revealed that Aizen was the reason behind all of this, they had to save face some how. You're free to go, Rukia." The small girl's face lit up.

"I...I can go home?" she asked. Yoruichi nodded.

"Happy thoughts," Ichigo said, disrupting the mood, "This little opera of positive endings is boring me. If you two are going to leave, and relief yourselves of some _rage,_ do so, and hurry. Have fun, kiddies. Stay safe."

"Yeah, this guy is a real irritant..." Renji said.

"How did you deal with him?" Rukia asked.

"Patience, thick skin, and patience..." Yoruichi said.

* * *

Aizen sat on a throne, is his castle, built in the desolate deserts of Hueco Mundo. He didn't achieve his great victory, nor did he have his ascension, but that was to come. But something did bother him.

"Why was he so powerful?" he said, aloud, to no one, "Soul bonding never proved to be that powerful in the past...So, what happened?"

* * *

"Master of Puppets" by Metallica


	20. Over Now

Chapter 20 – Over Now

Ichigo already knew his morning was ruined when he awoke with Uryū's face being the first thing he saw. The normally small room that Ichigo slept in had been invaded by two others, leaving very little space for comfort, especially when one of the invaders was six foot five, and built like a truck.

Ichigo sighed, and carefully maneuvered his way out of the room, and into the main area of the hut. He then yawned, grabbing the top to his shihakusho, and tossing it over his torso, as if it was a cowl. He plunged his hands into his pockets, and pulled out a empty coffee package. He scowled.

"Son of a bitch..." he groaned, dropping the useless bag. Well, he has no idea how this morning could get worse.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, walking through the door, clad in her own shihakusho. Ichigo grimaced. He _really_ needs to stop tempting fate.

"What do you want so early in the God damn morning?" Ichigo asked, voice deep. Rukia chuckled.

"Someone sounds grumpy on this fine morning. What's biting you?"

"Do you Shinigami types have any kind of coffee?" Rukia shook her head.

"We have tea. I believe that it's healthier for you anyway, if Captain Unohana's medical briefings are correct."

"If I wanted some fucking tea, I would have fucking asked for it," Ichigo said, voice dripping with edge, but he wasn't yelling. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not here for you."

"Fantastic."

"When Inoue-san wakes up, can you tell her that I would love to see her?" Rukia said, sweetly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe. Go away."

"You're such a downer."

"And you're such a brat. Go away."

"Well-"

"Are you Kurosaki Ichigo?" a new, feminine voice said, entering the room. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Vice Captain Kurotsuchi? What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

"How the hell do people keep finding this place?" Ichigo wondered, "I thought this place was concealed."

"Kurotsuchi-sama would like to speak to you," Nemu said, tonelessly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What for?"

"He did not tell me."

"So, why should I go with you?"

"Kurotsuchi-sama will not take no for an answer. He wants to speak to you immediately." Ichigo sighed, and put his arms through his sleeves.

"This is stupid..." he growled, tying his top. He walked over to Nemu, then told her to take him there, who nodded, and paced out of the hut. Rukia blinked, in confusion.

"What was that all about?" she asked, "I can't imagine what Captain Kurotsuchi would want with Ichigo."

"Who!?" Ishida shouted, bursting out of the room. Rukia shushed him.

"Be quiet," she ordered, sharply, "Not everyone is awake." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"Who is Kurosaki going to see?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi." The Quincy's expression hardened.

"That tyrant...What does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you here in the first place?"

"I...I really don't need to answer to you. Just tell Inoue-san that I would like to speak to her." Rukia said, before she departed. Uryu sighed, as he sat against the wall.

* * *

"...Well, this is different..." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Nemu asked, continuing to lead the way.

"You're quiet. I don't know too many quiet people."

"...I'm sorry if this disturbing you."

"I like quiet. It's a nice change of pace from hectic." Nemu really didn't know how to respond.

"But," Ichigo said, continuing the conversation, "I don't know anything about you. So you're going to have to speak up a little."

"My name is Kurotsuchi Nemu," she answered, "There's not much interesting about me."

"I bet there is," Ichigo said, "Don't sell yourself short."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't. But you all can't be all bad."

* * *

"You're late, girl," Mayuri said, harshly. Ichigo walked through the grand doors, with a neutral expression on his face.

"My apologizes, Kurotsuchi-sama. I could not find where Kurosaki was located," Nemu said, bowing.

"Doesn't matter! Kurosaki Ichigo, how are you today? Do you care for a seat?" Ichigo crossed his arms, and glared at the man in the bizarre makeup.

"No thanks. I'll stand," he said, "Hurry up and tell me why I'm here. I don't have the time to speak to clowns." Mayuri cackled.

"So, this is the spawn of Masaki. So disappointing." Mayuri looked at the young man's face, expecting a grand display of emotion, but found himself disappointed when there was none.

"My mother?" Ichigo said, calmly, "I doubt that she would willingly associate with you, so there must be some circumstance on how you know her."

"I did have the misfortune of working with that brat. Names may change, but memories can not, as must as I would want them."

"Let me guess. She out shined you."

"Only in the eyes of that incompetent moron, Sterling." Ichigo blinked twice.

"James Sterling?" he said. Mayuri grimaced.

"A so called scientist. Instead of focusing on innovation and discovery, he focused of life. There is nothing to discover with live subjects."

"Is that so?"

"Even that lovestruck puppy, Bolezn, was far more accomplished than her. Of course, she goes on to spawn a brat like you. How disgusting."

"Indeed." Ichigo said, "What exactly did you call me in for?"

"Several reasons. One, to see if the stench of the Quincy carried on with you. Fortunately, it seems smothered within you. Two, to see what exactly you know about your mother. And three, to see what makes you..."

"If you want some insider information, I can tell you something that will blow your mind." Mayuri tilted his head.

"She's dead. That's it." Mayuri paused, before falling out into a deep laughter.

"Serves that hack right! I wish I could have seen it in person! Her and that miserable failure Sterling!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why is Sterling a failure?" Ichigo asked, actually impressing himself with how well he was keeping his composure.

"Rejected by his own creation! Loved life so much that his Hōgyoku couldn't even stand him. Hilarious and ironic." Ichigo closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, before snapping them open, and blasting Mayuri in the knee with a Cero. Mayuri clutched his bleeding knee, falling to the other.

"You br-" Mayuri started to say, before another Cero ripped open his chest, knocking him on his back. He tried to recover, but Ichigo stepped on his neck. Nemu started to approach the scene, but the former substitute pointed two fingers in her direction, forcing her to pause. In a desperate attempt, Mayuri flipped a syringe out of his sleeve, but Ichigo shifted the heel of his foot into the larynx.

"Now, let's get this very, very straight. You have already irritated me by talking shit about my mother. Don't struggle." Mayuri glared at the young man, threatening him.

"Now, while I won't kill you today, if we ever meet again, which you should pray does not happen, I will kill you. It will be quick. And it will be easy." Ichigo removed his foot from the Captain's neck, and began to leave.

"You brat! How dare you-" Mayuri screeched, before he felt his right eye exploded. He cried out in extremely pain, as Nemu approached him, trying to help.

"You useless wench!" the mad scientist shouted, knocking her away, and to the floor. Ichigo sighed. This guy just did not learn.

With great precision, three Ceros pentrated Mayuri's left arm, and before the scientist could react, he felt his arm rupture repeatedly.

"Hey, this is kinda fun," Ichigo said, grinning, "Maybe I should just kill you today, to get it over with." The red head fired off another Cero, this one ripped open the Captain's neck.

"But I'm a fair guy. I'll give you a second chance. Don't be a familiar."

* * *

"My mother, being a Quincy..." Ichigo said, sitting against a wall. He did have to admit, it did make a little sense. It would explain why he was spiritually aware from birth. And that would explain why the Grand Fisher didn't kill him that day, and why the Grand Fisher was looking for him in the first place. That also would explain why he took all of Rukia's powers, instead of just half, like she was intending, and why he was much more powerful than she expected.

But when was Ichigo going to realize his powers? He never...

_"The Getsuga Tenshō does not resemble a Shinigami's techinque..." Yoruichi said, "It appears more like a...Hollow's..."_

_"_ _Yeah, when it turned red, but when it was still blue, it was still pretty standard," Ichigo said._

_"Blue? I...I have to call Kisuke..."_

"Uh...Kamen?" Ichigo said.

" _Yeah?_ " the mask said back.

"Can I go back into that one place? With the sideways buildings and shit?"

" _I...I think so. How the hell am I supposed to know?_ "

"Well...I'm going to try..."

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, you wanted to speak with me?" Orihime asked, walking up behind her. The two were in a wide library. Rukia stood up from her seat, and smiled.

"There you are. Finally!" Rukia said, "You slept forever."

"Eh, sorry!" Orihime apologized, meekly, "I was really tired. Kurosaki-kun's injuries were really bad, and I didn't get much rest after I healed Kenpachi-kun's injuries." Rukia rose an eyebrow.

'Kenpachi-kun? That nickname is...adorable...'

"It's fine. I told you not to heal that idiot. You probably should have just left him and rested."

"I just couldn't do that..."

"I know. And that's why I wanted to talk to you."

* * *

"I thought that you would never come back," the spirit that once called himself Ichigo's Zanpakutō said, callously. Ichigo stood, impassive.

"Who are you?" he asked, bluntly. The spirit smirked.

"Straight to the questions, eh? Does it truly matter who I am?"

"No. Not at all," Ichigo said, walking toward the cloaked spirit, "But I would like to know what you were planning. Why did you act like you were my Zanpakutō?"

"There is no reason for me to answer that," the spirit said, sharply. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Then, are you the manifestation of my Quincy powers?"

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?"

"Well...What are you? Why are you here?" The spirit smirked.

"I was created to prevent another son of his to fall to the darkness," he said, "But, you defied me, and I wasn't powerful enough enough to pull you away." Ichigo scoffed.

"If only you listened to me," the spirit said, looking up, "Maybe you wouldn't be dying now..."

* * *

**Hell**

* * *

"Lord Tobias went home. Contacting the world of the living is rather difficult now. Lot of interference," a man, with a single curved horn protruding from his forehead, and skin closer to pink than it was red, said, harshly, "You know she has no reason to come to Hell, anyway." Roy frowned.

"That's rather irritating," the Ensign said, crossing his arms.

"You know how it is. Lords don't do work. They do the bare minimal, and make Regency do their dirty work. Lords of Death, Pestilence, whatever."

"Doesn't matter. Do they think they are above the law? What Lord Mouken did was a clear and direct violation."

"Dude, they are. If they disagree with Regency, they win. There is a reason why no one wants to go to Regency."

"Then Thomas, what do you think I should do?"

"Lord Alexanderson doesn't care about Yura. She's so neutral that she's actually needed. Lord Tobias had nothing to do with this, so you can't go after her. And regardless, you're practically guaranteed Lordship, if you stop acting like an asshole, so let it be." Roy's frown deepened, but he seemed to accept facts, and walked away. Thomas sighed.

"Fucking douchebag..." he said, "And he's going to be a Lord, while I'm stuck being a Ensign for twelve years. Just my luck."

"You want me to destroy your fortunes even more," a human female, with cropped sunburned red hair, said, "I heard that Death is very close to nominating another Lord."

"Yeah, Roger Moran. Everyone knows that, Sydia," Thomas said, "He's the American's Attorney General. He's a frickin' genius, and there was no doubt that he'll be a Lord one day."

"No, I'm not talking about him. Death has interest in someone that no one knows. They might not even know."

"That's dumb, Sydia."

"It's true though."

"Right...Now, leave me be. I have work to attend to."

"So you're actually going to do some work, now?" Sydia asked, with a smirk on her face. Thomas grimaced.

"Maybe if you leave."

* * *

"Inoue-san, you have better people skills than I do," Rukia admitted, "And...I have something that I have been trying to do, but failing in mustering up the confidence..."

"Do you want me to help you with something?" Orihime asked, timidly. Rukia sighed.

"No, I have to do this myself. But, I would like some advice."

"From me? Oh no, I don't think I can offer anything that could help you." Orihime said.

"Sure you can. You're the most social person I have ever met. Surely you would have some advice on how to apologize..." Apologize?

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But you just did! I knew you could help," Rukia shouted. Orihime blinked.

"Eh? Did I? I'm sorry."

"I knew you were going to be helpful!"

* * *

"Captain Ukitake, is that Kuchiki-san?" Kotsubaki Sentarō asked, standing behind his white haired captain.

"Yep. She seems to be having an engaging conversation with her new friend," Jūshirō said, smiling, "I'm rather pleased how well she's readjusting to life, now."

* * *

"Well...That was useless..." Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, "Kamen, now what?"

" _We can question your father about this mess. He'll surely know something about this,_ " Kamen said.

"We can't just throw questions out at him. We have to force it out of him."

" _How?_ " Ichigo, in response to this question, closed his eyes.

"I'll think of something..."

"Kurosaki-san, who are you speaking to?" Nemu asked, appearing next to the unfocused Ichigo. The red hair turned toward her.

"Myself. Literally. What are you doing here?" he asked. Nemu looked down.

"I have come here to beg for Kurotsuchi-sama's life," she said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"He is a proud man, and believes that he won't be killed by you, but I do worry. Please, I'll do anything-"

"Like I said earlier, I am going to kill that man, the next time I see him. Nothing you can do will change that.

"Why would you beg for the life of garbage? And if you can't see that side of him, then take a deeper look." Nemu didn't say anything.

"Can I ask something of you?" Ichigo said, standing up. Nemu said nothing.

"Can I see the results of the Quincy genocide research? It's important." Nemu looked Ichigo in the eyes, and felt a surge of confidence surge through her.

"I can take you to the library where the files are held," she said.

"That would be great. Lead on."

* * *

_Himmelskammer, the birthplace of the Quincy, the realm that connects Heaven and Hell together, and believed to be the birthplace of humanity. Before, souls ran rampart, and the balance of the world was in critical condition, nearly completely collapsed. But one hero, a large man, wielding a great bow, made of collected souls, corrected everything, completed the soul, and brought balance to_ _the world._

_His name was Yhwach._

* * *

This is odd.

Ichigo read over the passage three times, each time wondering what it meant.

"Birthplace of humanity? What does this mean?"

" _I don't get it. If humanity did not exist, then why was the world unbalanced? What does this mean?_ " Kamen said, confused.

"Nemu, do you know what this means?" Ichigo asked. Nemu shook her head.

"I am unaware. Kurotsuchi-sama is also unaware on what it means," she said. Ichigo looked back at the book, then back at her.

"How was humanity created, even though souls already existed. That doesn't make sense."

"According to legend, the soul is made of five parts; Life, death, emotion, will, and humanity. It was likely that before humanity was controlled, souls just devoured anything they touched. Similar to what the stripped humanity does, inside the Abyss. They, like incomplete souls, desire to be complete more than anything, and it is the only thing that drives them."

"Abyss? What's that?"

"The Abyss is the realm that separates Purgatory, where the Horsemen of the Apocalypse reside, and Sheol, the deepest layer of hell. It is where condemned souls depart to. The stripped humanity devours the soul, leaving only the soul's humanity remaining. The cycle continues forever."

"So this Yhwach guy created humanity, out of thin air, and gave it to the incomplete souls. That's an extreme case of bullshit, if I ever heard one." Nemu shook her head, softly.

"Yhwach did not create humanity. Humanity had always existed, but the souls could not find it."

"How?"

"He exposed the souls to the darkness. However, for this, he was condemned, and imprisoned in Sheol, stripped of his power. In order to keep control of the balance of the worlds, the Horsemen who represents Death created a weapon who could purify the soul, and keep the balance. The Zanpakutō.

"Yhwach was furious at this. Despite losing his former powers, he developed new ones, more powerful, and more dangerous than his last. Instead of fighting with souls, he fought to destroy them, and with his new powers, could do so easily. With his radical new ways, he spread his powers to those who he had chosen, and dubbed them the Quincy, a new race, and that they would overthrow the Horsemen, and take control over the souls he had completed. But, in the end, he was again sealed, despite the Horsemen having to create an apocalypse to do so.

"But power like his can not be controlled. Despite heavy tensions between the two forces, those who wielded Zanpakutō, the Shinigami, and the Quincy were mostly peaceful."

"But let me guess. Something bad happened, and the Shinigami started mowing down the Quincy. Would explain why Ishida called himself the last Quincy," Ichigo interjected. Nemu nodded.

"The order came directly from the Soul King, a being with a completely incorruptible soul. According to Captain Commander Tsukino Goro, the leader of the Japanese branch of the Shinigami, the Quincy had found a way to kill the Soul King. The order was placed about four hundred years ago, so it makes sense that there are not a lot of Quincy left."

"Still, this doesn't make any damn sense. If the Quincy were just handed their powers out like that, what will killing them do?"

"It was believed that Yhwach would not return. It turns out that we were wrong. With his ability to create new Quincy, the threat may never be extinguished."

"...So, I guess his main target us the Soul King. I guess that Yū guy was just doing his job, investigating us, and all," Ichigo said. Nemu's eyes slightly widened.

"You met Saito-sama? That is a surprise," she said, surprised, but her tone clearly lacking any of the emotion.

"Yeah. Wasn't that his job? As the leader of the Royal Guard?" Nemu shook her head.

"No. The Royal Guard's responsibilities are to uphold the protection of the Royal Realm, but the job is too large for one team. There are many Royal Guard units. In fact, the Japanese Royal Guard is the smallest of them all, but this is because Saito-sama prefers a closely knit team, compared to Shihōin-sama's approach."

"Shihōin? Could you be taking about Yoruichi?" Nemu nodded.

"Yes, but not her specifically. Before Shihōin-sama's defection, the Shihōin clan was the leader of the Royal Guard. Her brother, Shihōin Noriaki was the leader. When Shihōin Yoruichi retired from the Shinigami, she was slated to become the leader of the Royal Guard."

"But what happened with Noriaki?"

"He was killed in action," Nemu stated, bluntly, "Shihōin Yoruichi was going to be named as the leader prematurely, but she defected, and her betrothed, Saito Yū, was named the leader." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Something doesn't add up..." he said.

" _You're telling me, King,_ " Kamen chimed in.

* * *

"That was rather informative, Nemu," Ichigo said, in front of the hut, inside a cave, that was going to be his home, until they departed, "Thank you." Nemu was not expecting this much gratitude, so she stood, quietly.

"You can at least say you're welcome," Ichigo said, with a smirk, "And you were so talkative earlier. What happened?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for my impoliteness. It was a pleasure to help you," Nemu said, with a bow. Ichigo chuckled, opening the door.

"Good night," he said, rolling into the hut. Nemu stood outside, still for about thirty seconds, before she departed.

* * *

"Ichigo, where were you?" Sado asked, eating a cup of ramen. The redhead sat down, and yawned.

"I was out. Where's Yoruichi?"

"She's not back. She left a little while ago."

"Where did she go?"

"She wouldn't tell us," Orihime said, walking in from the other room, "She was real moody when she left too." Ichigo sighed.

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?" Sado asked.

"Yeah. I just had to ask her one small question. That's all."

* * *

Nearby the Shin'ō Academy, stood a girl with dark purple hair, and amber eyes stood, legs trembling, and breath unsteady.

"This was it," she told her. She had spent the entire week preparing for this moment. Nerves be damned, she was not going to allow this opportunity to escape her. With a deep breath, she stepped into the hall of the school, and walked to the counter, where a man, wearing the shihakushō of an established Shinigami sat, smiling.

"Welcome," he said, "Who might you be?" The girl paused.

'Are you serious body!? Cooperate!'

"M-My n-name is S-Senna..." she said, nervously. Well, it was better than nothing.

"Senna, huh? No surname?" the man said. Senna looked down, sadly.

"Don't worry about it. I just need your entry paperwork, and we can get you an exhibition scheduled." Senna went blank.

"P-P-Paperwork?" she sputtered, "I think I forgot it at home..."

"Well, that's not good."

"I'll hurry and get it! I'll be back in a sec!" she shouted, running out of the building. The man chuckled.

"I'll be waiting," he said, smiling, "Cute girl. I feel she'll fit in here just fine...What was her name again?"

* * *

"Are we ready to leave?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi chuckled.

"Tomorrow," she answered. Ichigo grimaced.

"It's not too bad," Uryū said, "At least I have been able to sow." Ichigo pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Uryū, are you sure that this isn't a girl's design?" Sado said, lamenting over his now questionable shirt. Uryu shook his head vigorously.

"It's an excellent desgin, that empashizes your toughness, Yasutora-san!" Ichigo growled.

"I am no longer comfortable with sharing a room with that guy..." he said, shaking his head.

"Inoue-san, do you like you new outfit?" Uryū asked, excitedly. Orihime looked it over. It was sorta cute, she guessed.

"It's sorta cute, I guess..." she said, absentmindedly. Oops, she said the first thought that crossed her mind. That wasn't very thoughtful. Well, it wasn't an insult.

"Really! I'm glad you like it!" Uryū replied, in a state ethereal bliss, "With the limited materials I had, I couldn't get a good dye on right side of the shirt, but you can call it an artistic design. I used the accent's brand design for the lace, and with some leftover material, I created some small corsages near the bottom. The pants were real easy to dye, and with the material I had for them, I created a couple of flourishes that I'm sure you would love." Ichigo's hand dropped.

"Did...Did you just...I'm done. I am so done right now," he said.

"Quit complaining, Kurosaki. You won't get anything."

"I don't want anything from you. I'm out."

"Wait-"

"Nope." The door slammed shut, and Uryū sighed.

"I was just going to ask him to deliver Rukia's dress." the Quincy said. Orihime grabbed the dress, and gushed over it.

"It's so cute~" she said.

"Maybe you're better at creating female clothing," Sado said.

* * *

"God, how I hate this place..." Ichigo said, looking into the skies. He had walked through the Seireitei a few times, and he found every trip awful, and exhausting.

"I need to get home now..." he said.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo," a unfamiliar female voice said, from behind him. Ichigo turned, slowly, eyes narrowed.

"It is I," he said, darkly. The silver haired female's posture visibly shrunk.

"Uh, C-Captain Unohana w-would like an audience w-with you..." she said, meekly. Ichigo exhaled.

"Lead the way..."

* * *

"And your wounds?" Retsu asked.

"Nonexistent," Ichigo replied, "Can we make this quick. I already had a bad experience with one Captain, post pardon. Let's not make that two."

"You need not worry about me," she said, "And I heard about the aforementioned incident. You aren't making yourself out as a good ally."

"I'm not your ally."

"And why is that?"

"I'm not a Shinigami, I hate this place, and I nearly murdered two of your fellow Captains. I'm not about to apologize to them, nor am I going to be fighting beside them."

"That's a poor way to look at things," Retsu said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah, but that's the way it is. Am I done here?"

"What is the nature of Inoue-san's healing ability? Every time I see another work by her, I get more and more curious." Ichigo blinked.

"...Honestly, I have no idea. All I know that it's not healing. It's something more powerful than that..."

* * *

"This dress is so cute! Kuchiki-san is going to love it!" Orihime shouted, "I wonder why Ishida-kun made Kuchiki-san's dress so cute...Oh!" She started to giggle uncontrollably, blushing a hot red.

"Ishida-kun must have a crush of her! It's so cute!" she squealed, coming across the room Rukia met her yesterday in.

"Kuchiki-san! I have something..."

* * *

Surprising, Retsu didn't bother him too much. Maybe it was that she was pretty damn nice to him, and actually talked to him like a human being. Or because she wasn't time to goad him on, cut him, or be a major prick to him. It was humanizing.

So of course, good fortune is short, and walking out of the barracks led him into Kenpachi, and his pink haired demon.

"God damn it..." Ichigo groaned. Kenpachi smirked.

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" he asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Fantastic. Move aside."

"That's good. Now we can battle, full strength again," the Captain said, smiling menacingly. Ichigo chuckled.

"That would be an error on your part."

"Captain Kenpachi, I do not believe you were fully cleared for combat," Isane said, meekly. Kenpachi replied with a fierce glare. Isane backed away.

"Ooh, you can scare women. I'm so intimidated," Ichigo said, flatly, "I have no need to kick your ass right now, so begone."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, from behind Kenpachi, who turned to see the girl running toward them.

"Inoue, what's up?" Ichigo asked, walking around the Captain.

"Inoue-chan! Are you ready to play now!?" Yachiru shouted.

"Eh, not right now, Yachiru-chan," Orihime responded.

"Okay! Maybe later!"

"Ignoring the peanut gallery, what's up? Do you need me or something?" Ichigo asked, hoping for a yes.

"I looked everywhere I could, but I can't find Kuchiki-san anywhere." Ichigo blinked, internally sighing.

"Did you check her Squadron?"

"That was the first place I went."

"Her brother's place?"

"She wasn't there either."

"...Well...She's a grown woman. I bet she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked.

"If you want, I can go with you to look for her. I'm not doing anything in particular."

"Hey! What about our fight!?" Kenpachi shouted.

"I'm not doing anything in particular," Ichigo repeated.

"That would be great. Thank you."

"No problem. Lead the way."

* * *

"Yeah! Forget about that fox-eyed bastard of a traitor!" chanted the duo of Matsumoto Rangiku and Kira Izuru, both holding bottles of sake.

"Yoohoo! Shuhei! Care for a drink!?" Rangiku shouted at the black haired man, who was casually strolling by. He shrugged, and replied with a soft, "Sure."

"Great! More for the party!" Rangiku shouted, before seeing Ichigo and Orihime passing by.

"Hey, Orihime-chan! Ichi-kun! Come over here for a sec!" Ichigo paused.

"Don't you **ever** call me that ever again in your existence, or things will get violent for you," he snarled. The buxom blonde giggled.

"That's funny. Do you care for a drink?"

"Oh boy! The mind numbing powers of alcohol, my absolute favorite. I'm down," Ichigo said, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Kurosaki-kun, we're underage," Orihime said.

"Darn, and I was about to get my drink on. Maybe later."

"We have tea," Rangiku said, flatly.

"Tea isn't my thing," Ichigo replied, equally as flat.

"Well, we have milk and water too."

"Pass. As you were, Inoue."

"Right. I'll see you later Rangiku-san!"

"Don't be a stranger."

* * *

"Absolutely useless! Why the hell did you go, if you weren't going to do anything!?" Kūkaku shouted, slamming another brick onto his back, "Another set of hundred! Go!"

"Onē-san! I don't deserve this! I did the best I could!" Ganju cried.

"The hell you did!" she screamed, before her aura shifted. She felt her come up.

Rukia stood as impassively as she could. She was not trying to cause a fight.

"What do you want?" Kūkaku asked, harshly. Rukia felt herself involuntary flinch.

"Well, hurry up. I supposed the murderer of my brother would do something more than just stand there, like an idiot. What do you want." Rukia looked down. She guessed she deserved this.

"I'm...I have come here to apologize..." she said, bowing, "I know this won't make a difference, but I know that if you heard it from me, maybe the pain would hurt less. I guess that was-"

"Shut up! A simple apology was good enough," Kūkaku said, knocking the girl on her head. Rukia blinked.

"Your Captain told me what happened that night. I was never mad at you. I just wanted you to come here and apologize in person." Rukia blinked again.

"See, I told you that she was fine," Ichigo said, "Hey Kūkaku. Sup deadweight."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I'M ALREADY IN ENOUGH TROUBLE!" Ganju whined. Ichigo turned his attention to Rukia.

"I don't know if you know this, but we're leaving tomorrow. That's pretty neat, and all. Oh, and Inoue has something for you."

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Ishida-kun made this beautiful dress for you!" Orihime said, practically throwing the dress into the girl's arms, "You better take good care of it!"

"Uh, okay," Rukia said, a little overwhelmed.

"I guess that's it. You ready to leave?"

"Actually...I have decided that I'm staying here." Ichigo closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Absolutely perfect. I was expecting you to make that decision."

"You were?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Makes sense. Well, I'm glad you came to that decision, and I would have supported you, which ever way you decided to go." Rukia's eyes shimmered,wondering if this was the same Ichigo that teased her relentlessly.

"Well, I'm starved. Rukia, you wanna go eat?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry."

"Great. Inoue, you got anywhere you wanna eat?"

"Me? Uh, I'll let Ishida-kun and Yasutora-kun decide where to go, if you don't want to..." Orihime said. Ichigo chuckled.

"They're not joining us. Just you and me, today. Just like old times." Orihime blinked. Rukia blinked. Kūkaku and Ganju blinked.

'Wow, that was really blanant...' the non-participating gallery thought.

"B-By ourselves?" Orihime sputtered, face a healthy shade of pink. Ichigo nodded.

"We rarely spend anytime together. They'll be just fine." Orihime now needed the guidance of another, and Rukia was the nearest body, that wasn't name Kurosaki-kun. She shot her best, "I need moral support right now," look to the petite female, who, when catching this, nodded so quickly that she nearly gave herself a headache. Well, if he was offering...

"I would like that..." Orihime said, softly. Ichigo's smile grew, ever so slightly.

* * *

"This is an official Senkaimon," Jushiro said, holding a great smile, "This will return you back to your home."

"Thank you," Ichigo said, flatly, "I never thought that I would say this, but I am looking forward to returning to Karakura..."

"Oh, Kurosaki-san, I have something for you." The white haired man gave Ichigo a wooden medallion, with a skull, resembling a Hollow mask on it. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"It will allow you to return to your Shinigami state whenever you please. It is a very powerful artifact. Please do not lose it."

"Yeah yeah..." Ichigo said, placing it in his shirt, "Whatever..."

* * *

**Abyss**

* * *

Inside the Abyss, light did not exist. It was eternally dark, only illuminated by the unfortunate souls that landed there. The Abyss is where darkness goes to hide. The Abyss is where hope goes to crumble.

Also inside the Abyss, sat a man, with long black hair, and piercing aqua green eyes. The sclera was turned black, due to corruption. Despite his physical appearance being that of a human, he was clearly not.

"Let me keep my sanity," the man said, hollowly, "One...T-two...T...Thr...Three..." With every mistake, the faster he tapped his weapon into the ground, his weapon being a unique combination of a trident, a spear, and a halberd.

"Let me keep my sanity," the repeated, "Let me remember those close to me...What is my name...Damn it! My name's not important!" He stood up, as the stripped humanity started to gather.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT LOST!" he screamed, as water exploded from his weapon, dispersing the crowd.

"Now, let me continue...My sister's name...My sister's name...Was it...Ku-Kūkaku...I think so...Brothers...I had two...Let me think...One was named...One was named...Damn it...Ganju...One was definitely named Ganju...The other...The other..." The man paced around. Walking back and forth seemed to jog his memory.

"The other...The other...The other was name...Isshin...No...Yes! His name was Isshin! I can remember that!" Small victories was all he had left, he had realized long ago.

"I was married. I remember that! Her name...Her name...Her name..." For the now destroyed psyche of one named Shiba Kaien, this was a daily occurrence. He would eventually remember her name, Rukia's, and his Captain's, but never his own, but on a daily basis, he kew that he was losing something. A few weeks ago, he forgot Sentarō and Kiyone's names, weeks before that he forgot his best friend's. He knew he was eventually going to lose his sanity, and lose the small remnants of his memory, and he knew he was going to fall, but he knew that if he could escape, he could go back to living his old life. Fighting underneath his Captain, being the best Vice Captain he could be, and a good husband to Miyako.

But he had to escape. And escaping the Abyss was no small task.

So Shiba Kaien anguished, hoping someone would help him. But, like every single day he could remember, no help came.

* * *

"Over Now" by Alice in Chains


	21. New Dawn Fades

Chapter 21 – New Dawn Fades

"WHY ARE WE FALLING!?" Uryū screamed, "I THOUGHT WE WERE USING THE OFFICAL MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION!"

"Stop screaming," Ichigo said, calmly, "You're going to cause a scene."

"We are back in our physical bodies," Sado calmly reminded the Quincy. Uryu bit down.

"We're going to be fine," Yoruichi, back in her cat body, said. As she finished saying this, a white tapestry wrapped itself around the group, sealing them from sight.

"What's happening?" Orihime asked.

"Relax. It's probably one of the shopkeeper's stupid inventions," Ichigo said, shutting his eyes.

"Alright! Here it comes!" Jinta shouted, holding a kanabō high, "Jinta home-run!"

"Tessai Death Catch!" the burly man shouted, catching the ball, and unfurling it. Ichigo, calmly sitting in the middle of the carpet, opened his eyes.

"Welcome back!" Urahara sang. Ichigo shut his eyes again.

'Not worth it.'

"So, Kurosaki-san, how was it?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Meh. It wasn't worth the price of admission," the redhead answered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Oh, you sound so grumpy."

"Stop that, before you turn my grumpiness into anger."

* * *

The first time Ichigo was proactive, rather than reactive...

* * *

It was a very sunny day, for it to be October. And instead of going out, and doing some sort of fun activity, Ichigo was at a funeral.

To be fair, he had not only volunteered to go, but had practically forced his way into it, and sat throughout the entire service, completely silent and still.

He knew how completely awkward it was. He knew nothing about Sora, other than the fact that he was born on March 4th, his blood type was B, the same as Orihime's, and he died on October 17th. He felt isolated from the entire thing, but at the same time, he knew he needed to be there.

When his mother was buried, Ichigo felt alone, despite knowing that he wasn't. He grieved in his own, self destructive way, and knew he had derailed his life from that moment. So, no matter how little he could do, he knew he had to be there, with Orihime,

To save one from going down his path...

After the body was buried, and the crowd dispersed, he and Orihime stood at the grave, silently. He wasn't going to leave. But, someone had to act...

"Oh!" Orihime suddenly quipped, "I'm sorry!" she said. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"What are you apologizing about?" he asked.

"I ruined your suit..." she said, demurely, "And it looks so expensive..." Ichigo blinked, before shrugging.

"Eh, it's fine. This thing isn't going to fit me in a couple of weeks anyway." Well, at least they were talking.

A previous attempt, one taking place about eight days ago, ended in horrific disaster, as Orihime refused to say anything other than her name to him, and Ichigo was strong armed by guilt and pity into spending three extremely awkward hours with the downtrodden girl. A thirteen year boy, even one as emotionally scarred and beaten as Ichigo, was not prepared for this. It absolutely frightened the hell out of him.

With Chad, he couldn't read the emotions of the giant anyway, but he seemed fine. And when something was off, they would talk, and that would be that. Chad was easy. But Orihime was different.

She was a girl. And Ichigo had no idea how to tackle this problem. Girls took a lot of finesse to heal their wounds. And the only experiences he had with females barely counted, so he was looking up a brick wall, wondering how he could get over it.

Well, if he had to scale this wall, he might wanna set up a foundation.

"Inoue, would you like to eat dinner with me and my family?" he asked. Well, as stupid as it was to see he could drag her back to the place that the worst ending to the worst day in her life took place, he had to show her that she wasn't alone. And what's better than a nice dinner, provided by a loving family, who would be more than ready to accept her.

She just had to accept.

"A-Are you sure it's okay?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded.

"It'll be fine. Come on, it'll be fun." Orihime sported a small, nervous smile, and she looked at the ground.

"O-Okay...I'll go..." she said, softly. Ichigo smiled.

"Okay. I'll let you get changed into something less...black," Ichigo said, "I'm going to pick you up in thirty minutes, okay." Orihime nodded, and Ichigo started to walk home, before pausing.

"...Uh, Inoue?"

"Yes?"

"...Where do you live?"

* * *

"Dad, I really wish I did not have to ask a grown man this, especially my father, but for tonight, please act like a normal, responsible member of society?" Ichigo asked, almost pleading. Isshin rose an eyebrow.

"For what?" he shouted, "Are you ashamed of me!?"

"Yes. Extremely. But please don't be...you. Can you do that? Please?"

"You're ashamed of me?" Isshin said, with tears brimming in eyes, "Oh, my dearest Masaki! Oh how our children have turned on me!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Could you please take down that poster. It's creepy."

"HE'S EVEN ASHAMED OF YOU!" Isshin cried. Ichigo rubbed his temples.

"I don't have time for this. I'll be back."

Well, this was going to suck.

* * *

He probably should have thought this through. He knew his dad probably wouldn't be super cooperative with his pleas. He knew that he was going to trudge through hours of awkward, tense moments of himself wondering where he was going to hide the body, while apologizing for his father.

But for one night. That's all he needed to give him.

Whatever. What's done is done...

Arriving on the doorstop of the Inoue residence, Ichigo gave two firm knocks, and stepped back. A muffled, "I'm coming," was heard.

"Hey," Ichigo said, coolly, as the door opened. Orihime, clad in a white dress, and pale yellow sweater, offered a small smile.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun," she said, "Uh, was I taking too long?" Ichigo shook his head.

"You're fine. You didn't need to dress so formally. It's just dinner." Orihime shook her head.

"But it's my first time meeting your family. First impressions are the lasting impression." Ichigo nodded.

"I guess...So, you ready to go?"

* * *

Dread crept throughout Ichigo's body with every step the two took.

Ichigo rarely took people back to his home. Tatsuki went twice, and both times it was a complete disaster. Chad went once, and despite his calm and quiet personality, you could feel the annoyance growing.

The patriarch of the Kurosaki family was a true test in patience. His ability to get under your skin so effortlessly was frustrating. It was irritating that he felt he couldn't bring his friends over, because his father would try to scare them away, using any method he could.

And now he was bringing over a girl, who just recently lost her brother. Smart, Ichigo.

He really could have thought this through. He could have just taken her out to eat out at a restaurant, but he felt that she could have used the social contact. But he completely forgot about his father's antics.

Well, here it is...

"Inoue, can I have you stand right here? For just a second," Ichigo asked. Orihime blinked.

"Uh...Okay..." she replied, softly. Ichigo sighed, and entered his house.

"I'm home. My guest is here, Yuzu," Ichigo announced, flatly, "Dad, remember what we discussed."

"Why should I?" Isshin pouted. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Because I have a guest coming over, and I doubt that they want to be a witness to your insanity."

"Oh, I should go get my brightest shirt now, son! Gotta make a glorious first impression!"

"I swear...Whatever..." Ichigo growled, turning back to the door. He sighed, opening the door tentatively.

"Come on in," he said, much flatter than he wanted. Orihime tightened up, and stiffly walked through the door.

"Loosen up. We're an informal family," Ichigo said, "Very informal...Too informal..."

"Okay..."

"Don't sweat it. My family is real easy to get along with..."

* * *

"Has Onii-san gotten back yet?" Yuzu asked, placing the fifth, and final plate at the table. Karin shrugged.

"I think so. Dad went back to his room, saying something about a brighter shirt."

"Brighter?"

"Yuzu, Karin, what's up?" Ichigo said, walking into the kitchen, and guiding himself toward the refrigerator, "Where there old man go?"

"In his room," Karin replied.

"Well...Anyway, my guest is in the living room. She's very fragile right now, so please don't overboard her."

"You brought home a girl?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo blinked.

"I don't see how that matters, but yes. Seriously, she been having a rough week. Play nice."

"Are you telling us that you don't think we're nice?" Karin quipped. Ichigo grabbed a carton of juice out of the fridge, and popped it open.

"Play nice," he repeated. He left the room, and walked into the living room, where Orihime was standing, still and impassive.

"Sit," Ichigo commanded, plopping down on the couch, "Relax, my friend."

"Sorry. I'm just a little nervous..."

"Don't be. You have nothing to be nervous about..."

"Are you-"

"ICHIGOOOOOO!" Isshin sang from upstairs, which Ichigo responded with by shutting his eyes, and groaning.

"What?" he said, deeply.

"What's the matter, boy?" Isshin shouted, practically jumping down the steps, and catching eye of the nervous Orihime. Isshin paused. Ichigo's mind started to race.

'Okay, maybe he's seeing why I made a big deal out of this, and he realizes why I asked him to be a rational and sane being tonight...' Isshin blinked, still silent.

'...Please say something...This silence isn't making me feel good..." Then Isshin smiled warmly.

"Oh, hello Inoue-chan. It's a pleasure to welcome you into our home." Ichigo exhaled internally.

'See, no need to worry. This night is just going to go alright...'

"Of course my son would be so worried about making this a perfect night! He has invited such a beautiful girl into our humble abode. I'm so proud of you son!" Isshin cried, "Masaki, our boy has grown so much!" Ichigo's eyebrows twitched.

'I will murder you in your sleep, old man...'

* * *

"Shopkeeper, can I ask you something?" Ichigo said, sitting cross-legged on the carpet. Kisuke nodded.

"What happened the last time the Shinigami were faced with a Substitute? Because they were pretty dead set on killing me." Kisuke frowned.

"Well, the last Substitute turned rogue on them, and Central 46 thrown down the harshest punishment for the crime. Did you not put in a good word for your kind?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Not really. Are you sure that Central 46 actually was behind that? It could have been that Aizen guy."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Central 46 was not particularly fond of Substitutes."

"While we're on the subject, I was given strict orders by Yoruichi not to fight Hollows." Kisuke glanced back at him, wearing his usual grin.

"Why would I care?" he asked. Ichigo again shrugged.

"I don't know. Just because."

"If you are wondering, there is already a replacement for Kuchiki-san. However, he isn't very good at his job. Too bad you can't help him out."

"Too bad."

"So, Kurosaki-san, if you were to describe your current being, what would you say?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Everything, I guess," he replied, staring at his hands.

* * *

The first time Ichigo was constructive, rather than destructive...

* * *

"Meh, Chad, learning how to play this thing isn't so hard," Ichigo said, grinning, holding a red and white guitar. The teacher, Yasutora Sado, sat quietly.

"Of course, you can't be trying to teach me this soft rock garbage man. Teach me the hard stuff."

"The louder and more abrasive the music gets, the uglier it gets," Sado said, "I don't like negative music."

"It's a shame, because I know I do," Ichigo said, with a chuckle, "But seriously man, thanks for the lessons. It's been real helpful, and you're pretty good at this. You should be in a band, or something."

"You think so?" Sado asked. Ichigo replied, with a smile and a nod.

* * *

"Gitano Shigeo? You're in a band with that bum?" Ichigo said. Sado nodded.

"I didn't know that you knew him," he replied. Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't. But he's always bothering my boss. Always fishing for a date."

"I didn't know that."

"That you're friend is aching for some Christmas cake, or that I had a job?"

"...Both..."

"...Dude, I took you to my job two weeks ago. How did you forget so fast?"

* * *

"Idiot! Get to work!" Ikumi screamed at Ichigo, who was lounging out on her couch. The teen pointed to a white board, which read "Orders!" Ikumi walked over to it, and scowled.

"So what if you're done! Get off your ass and do something!"

"I don't get paid enough for this bullshit..." Ichigo said, unmoving. Ikumi nearly popped a blood vessel.

"I swear to God, you won't be paid at all if you don't start moving in the next five seconds."

"I work off of commissions. Your meager restitution means nothing to me."

"Ichigo, are you here?" Sado called out, walking through the entrance.

"Right on time," Ichigo said, turning his head, "I mean that in a literal sense too, because I'm very sure this chick is about to assault me."

"Call me a chick again, and you'll be able to see your ribcage," Ikumi said, crossing her arms. Ichigo snickered in response.

"So, is that cougar hunter with you?" he asked. Ikumi narrowed her eyes.

"I feel like that cougar comment was directed at me, so when I figure out what it means, I'm going to track you down, and kick you ass."

"I'll like to see that."

"Would you now?"

"Absolutely."

"Ichigo," Sado said, before the situation degraded any further.

"Yo."

"I came here to tell you thank you." Ichigo blinked, before sitting up.

"Um...For what?"

"For everything. You have been the best friend I have ever had. Thank you." And with that, the silent giant left, leaving behind a very confused Ichigo.

"...Did I do something recently?" he thought aloud.

"Man, I think I should replace you with him. I'll get much more productivity out of him," Ikumi said. Ichigo snickered again.

"But then you would miss out on conversations like this. And that would be tragic."

"That would be glorious. The earlier you leave my life, the quicker my stress wrinkles disappear."

"Eh, don't worry about that. You're still a total catch." Ikumi blinked, before smiling.

"Oh, so you think I'm still pretty hot, eh?"

"Sizzling. But...You would be hotter if you uprooted that pole out of your ass, and chilled down for a sec. Hey, you probably could get a husband in a flash." Ikumi dropped the smile.

"I swear to God, by the end of the day, you are going to be missing teeth," she said, through her teeth.

"Ooh, I can't wait." The phone rang, and Ichigo quickly answered it.

"Unagiya Shop, this is Kurosaki Ichigo speaking," he said, bored and tone completely dull, "...This isn't a eel shop...Yes, the name is misleading...Well, stop blaming me, I don't own the shop. I just work here...Eel is gross anyway." Ichigo hung up the phone, and sighed.

"You really need to consider changing the name."

"I inherited this store from my father! This store's name is never changing!"

* * *

"Was I really this scrawny when I left?" Ichigo complaining, feeling really uncomfortable in his own skin. While Urahara said that his physical body would adapt, he simply hoped it would be faster.

"How many days do I have off? I should have...seven more days." Ichigo opened the door to his house, and plopped down on his couch.

"I wonder if the summer house I reserved is still available now..." he said, aloud, "Hopefully, they didn't think I was going to flake on them."

"That old thing?" Isshin said, walking out of his office, "Why?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I'm feeling quite nostalgic. I'm thinking about going."

"By yourself?"

"Of course not. I'm bringing friends."

"Heh, don't get in trouble, boy." Isshin said, walking toward the kitchen, before pausing.

"Hey, are you bringing Inoue-chan and Tatsuki-chan?" Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to...Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think you should. They are your friends, right?"

"Yeah, but I was pretty sure you would veto the hell out of that."

"You only have one exception." Ichigo rose from his seat.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"All you have to do is take Karin and Yuzu with you." Ichigo blinked.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Consider it done. I'll be back."

* * *

The first time Ichigo tried to understand, instead of blaming someone...

* * *

"Rukia, I doubt that any Hollows are coming tonight..." Ichigo said, duly, "Can I go to bed now?"

"The patrol period isn't over yet. And besides, you can sleep during the day."

"...I have school. And a job. You know, those are pretty important."

"You whine too much." Rukia sat on the rooftop, and stared down at the streets below. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Rukia, are you okay? You seem...less moody today."

"I'm fine," Rukia snapped, sharply. Ichigo chuckled, and sat beside her.

"No you're not. You can tell me or you can just bottle it up. Think about it."

"...Ichigo, I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do...Do you fear what comes next?" Rukia asked. Ichigo blinked.

"...What? What are you talking about?" Ichigo said. He had a vague idea on what she was going on, that sooner or later, her leadership would be looking for her, and wondering where her powers went, but he had hoped everything would be resolved soon.

"I'm not going to be welcomed back...I think it would be nice to live here, I don't think my superiors would let me slide just like that..."

"It'll be fine."

"But they'll go after you, too. And, if they were to...If they were to-"

"It will be fine. They aren't killing me. And you shouldn't worry. Everything will be okay." Intense worry shone through Rukia purple irises.

"How could you not be worried!?"

"I don't fear death."

"While you might fear your own demise, _I_ do! It's not your fault why your like this! It's not your fault that you'll be branded a criminal! I...I panicked back then, and so, I ruined your life...It's not hard to see why you don't like me..." Ichigo paused.

Well, despite her trying her hardest, Ichigo knew she harbor a lot of guilt from that night. Once, after Ichigo was chewed out after falling asleep in class, Rukia tried her hardest to be inoffensive, even allowing him to leave patrol early. It was the first sign of lingering feelings.

Ichigo rarely brought up that night. Yeah, he wasn't happy that he was thrust the responsibility of a Shinigami, but he understand why it happened. If he allowed Rukia to die, he knew he would be feeling the same guilt she's feeling.

Ichigo sighed, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pull her in.

"I'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just don't worry about it."

"But..."

"What did I say? Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Hey Ichigo," Tatsuki said, surprising Ichigo, "I didn't know that you were back. You could have called or something."

"I could have called, but I didn't. Oops," Ichigo said, "I was just walking to the store. Wanna walk with me?"

"I got nothing better to do right now," Tatsuki replied. The two paced forward. Ichigo looking around, caught glance of her cast, fitted on her left arm.

"Yo, what happened to you're arm?"

"This happened in the tournament. This huge ass girl broke my arm, like it was a twig. Still beat her, anyway," she said, proudly. Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, against your fellow sex, it's not really a contest."

"Are you saying that I can't beat you senseless, right now."

"Even if you gifted with the strength of Herakles, you still couldn't beat me. Don't get it twisted, my friend." The two shared a laughed, and continued walking toward their destination.

"Hey, did you know that Orihime returned from her trip today?" Tatsuki asked. Ichigopeered at her, through the corner of his eyes.

"Did she?" he said, knowingly, "Where did she go?"

"She went to see her aunt. She said she was really nice." Ichigo blinked.

'Her aunt...Oh, yeah...'

"I guess that's nice..." Ichigo said, "Well, I wonder if she's ready for another trip."

"Another? Why?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, I reserved this big ol' summer house, and I was going to ask my friends if they wanted to come."

"Really?"

"Hey, I was going to ask you too. Did you want to go?" Tatsuki scoffed.

"Sure, I guess. Are you inviting those two perverts?"

"Keigo and Mizuiro?" Ichigo inquired, "I was. Why? Do they bother you?"

"Since you weren't around, they latched on to me."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't that bad. Just, tell Kojima not to bring any of his creepy cradle robbers."

"When he tries that shit, you gotta get rough with them cakes. They often lack confidence, so they'll real easy to break down," Ichigo said, "Like porcelain. Cheap, lonely porcelain."

"It seems you have lots of experience with his guest," Tatsuki said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Far too much experience."

"So, did you know that Orihime is still staying at my place?" Tatsuki said. Ichigo's eyebrows rose involuntarily.

"Really. She gotta move out sooner or later, right?" he said, which Tatsuki responded by shaking her head.

"My parents are pretty open to allowing her to become a permanent resident. I am too, but, I really think that she feels that she burdening us. She knows that she's welcome, but..."

"I understand. Does she not want to get another apartment?"

"That was her and Sora's apartment...Sora holds a special place in her heart. She couldn't think of ever replacing anything of his, even if she needs to."

"I wish I could do something."

"You can. You are pretty good at convincing Orihime to do things, even if she doesn't want to." Ichigo paused.

"I don't know what you're insinuating, but I have _ **never**_ -"

"I wasn't talking about that, perv," Tatsuki said, darkly, "But can you speak to her."

"Eh, sure. I'll do it tomorrow."

"Hey, you can talk to her today," Tatsuki said, grabbing Ichigo's collar, and dragging him off, "You have to ask her if she wants to go anyway."

"I was guessing that you were just going to ask for me," Ichigo said, "God damn it, you're not letting me go."

"Nope."

"Just...Just hurry up..."

* * *

"New Dawn Fades" by Joy Division


	22. Silver Rocket

Chapter 22 – Silver Rocket

"You're serious about this?" Ichigo asked, still being dragged by Tatsuki, who responded with a nod.

"Seriously, I needed to go to the store."

"Go tomorrow."

"Well, I got shit to do tomorrow."

"Well, now you have more to do."

"...Asshole..."

"Same to you."

* * *

Ichigo and Tatsuki

"Who's the fresh meat?" Tatsuki asked, grinning. Ichigo scowled, and stepped from behind his mother.

"Fresh meat? You're not going to be saying this when I kick your butt!" Ichigo proudly exclaimed. Tatsuki giggled.

"Now Ichigo, play nice. I'll be back in a hour," Masaki said, with her usual grand smile. Ichigo smiled back, and responded with a loud, "Okay!"

* * *

"Wow, you have no talent at all," Tatsuki said, over a downtrodden Ichigo, "You might as well just quit."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, rising back to his feet, fist balled.

"Ichigo!" Masaki sang, entering the dojo, "Are you ready to go?" All the anger the orange haired boy held dissipated instantly, and was replaced with a large, goofy smile. He ran up to his mother, and grabbed her hand firmly.

"Let's go!" he said. Tatsuki looked at the departing boy, eyebrow rose.

"Momma's boy..." she said, shaking her head.

* * *

"I find it funny that after four years of you coming here, I have not once been to your house." Tatsuki said.

"And if it was up to me, that would never happen," Ichigo stated, bluntly, "And you really don't wanna go."

"Why not?"

"Yeah Ichigo," Masaki said, "What's so bad about our home?" Ichigo blinked.

"Mom! What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

"I got done with shopping, so I thought I would stop by, and see you spar." Tatsuki grinned.

"Please, Mom. No one needs to suffer through that."

"Well, unfortunately for Tatsuki-chan, she gets the opportunity. Would you like that?"

"I would like that a lot," Tatsuki said, despite Ichigo rapidly shaking his head, in protest.

"Great! I'll go ask your father if you're allowed to go," Masaki said, walking off. Ichigo glared at her, as she left the room. Tatsuki chuckled.

"Come on, Ichigo. It can't be that bad.

"It's far worst than you could ever expect."

* * *

"Ichigo, this is a major step in your development as a man!" Isshin shouted, while flexing, "Every day, you move closer to becoming the head of the Kurosaki family!"

"Dad, stop being so embarrassing!" Ichigo shouted, "We have a guest!"

"Embarrassing!? How could you be embarrassed of your own dear father!?"

"Plenty of ways..." Ichigo growled, through his teeth. Tatsuki covered the grin on her face.

"Stop that.."

* * *

"Your family sure is interesting," Tatsuki said, "Wonder why you don't like people going over your house?"

"Because. And aren't you supposed to be teaching me something!" Ichigo shouted. Tatsuki grinned.

"You're so dependent."

"Ergh..."

* * *

It had been exactly twelve days since the matriarch of the Kurosaki family had passed away, and Ichigo had not once returned to the dojo. Tatsuki, at first. Was just letting him vent his feelings and get his situation together, but know, she was worried.

And now was the time to act.

Ichigo sat at the bank of the Karakura River, staring blankly into it. He stared into it constantly, not really seeking anything, but it provided a quiet place to be alone.

"Ichigo?" Tatsuki said, from behind him. Ichigo lowered his head.

"What?" he said, harshly. Tatsuki was taken aback.

"I...I was wondering if you wanted someone to talk to..." she said, a lot less confidently than she had planned.

"If I wanted to speak to somebody, I would have done it already. Let me waste away in peace."

"But-"

"Please. Just go..."

* * *

Well, it finally happened.

Ichigo, at the age of twelve, finally beat Tatsuki in a spar. And yet, he didn't feel accomplished. He felt...Nothing.

Nothing was not what he was looking for.

"Well, took you long enough," Tatsuki said, with a grin. Ichigo blinked.

"Yeah..." he responded.

And that was the last exchange between the two, for a long time.

* * *

"I'm back," Tatsuki shouted, entering her home.

"With guests," Ichigo followed.

"You did not just bring that delinquent into my house," Tatsuki's mother, Arisawa Haruka said, shooting her a disapproving glare. Ichigo grinned.

"What's wrong? I thought I was a guest in your home, which I have to say, is almost as beautiful as you are." Both Tatsuki and Haruka groaned.

"Please go away," Haruka said. Ichigo chuckled.

"I have to speak with Inoue, so until that happens, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not going to allow this punk to corrupt Orihime-chan?"

"They're friends, somehow. I can't upset her by blocking him. As much as I want to..."

"Jealous, ladies?" Ichigo said, with a wide, toothy grin. Tatsuki and Haruka gagged.

"Please. Hurry up, and leave. I don't want my daughters turned into chain-smoking delinquents." Haruka left, point made. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You know, if your mom made an attempt to like me, I wouldn't act like this."

"And you know she won't."

* * *

"I wonder if I should look for a new apartment..." Orihime said, looking into the mirror, brushing her hair, wearing a short sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. She sighed.

 _"Of course, you would have forgotten about me..."_ Orihime closed her eyes. She did not like bringing that memory up.

It was the most frightened she has ever been in her life. She actually died that night. It brought up some horrible, repressed memories that she held. It brought up some feelings about herself she did not want to ever come back.

And now, she was being a burden to Tatsuki-chan and her family. What she was doing wasn't fair.

But then she would be betraying Sora again...

"Orihime, come down here for a sec," Tatsuki called out.

"Just a minute," Orihime responded, putting down her yawned, as she sauntered down the steps. She stepped into the living room, and froze.

"Well, Arisawa, if you were going to drag me here, you might as well make me a drink," Ichigo said, eyes narrowed.

"What do I look like, your maid?" Tatsuki replied, sharply. Ichigo shrugged.

"This is your home. You're being a bad host. It's rude. Make me a drink."

"...I hate you so much..."

"You know you love me baby. Now, if you could, put a lime on the cup. It's classy."

"I'll rather add arsenic to your drink," Tatsuki mumbled, walking toward the kitchen. Ichigo grinned, before leaning back in his seat.

"Hey, Inoue," he said, "Nice of you to join us." Orihime blinked.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!? W-What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"Not much. Just trolling." Orihime smiled, before coming to a shocking realization.

Orihime, after a loud squeak interrupted the silence between the two, scurried behind the wall, blocking Ichigo's view of her.

"Inoue, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry about my state of undress! I was not thinking that anyone would be over!"

"...Inoue, you're in pajamas..."

"All I ask is that you don't mind my attire, and I'll change immediately!"

"Inoue, it's fine."

"I'm sorry!"

"Inoue, calm down."

"I'll go now..." Ichigo sighed, walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her slightly.

"Please stop. It's fine. What you are wearing is perfectly fine." Orihime blinked her amber eyes, that appeared to be sparkling.

'Was she about to cry?' Ichigo ponder, as his face remained stoic.

"Y-You're not offended?"

"Of course not," Ichigo answered, as calm as ever.

"Come on. Sit. Let's talk, my dear." Orihime's face went from barely composed, to burning a fiery pink color thoughout. Ichigo, on the other hand, just smiled.

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime

"Onii-chan! Please?" Yuzu asked, holding a board game. Ichigo blinked, before rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Sorry, but I have to do something," Ichigo said, patting her head, "But maybe, when I get back." Yuzu's face lit up.

"That would be great! Hurry back!" she said, running into the living room. Ichigo smiled, grabbed a jacket from the coat rack, and walked out of the door.

* * *

"Hello?" Orihime said, timidly, as she opened the door to her apartment. Ichigo responded, with a small wave.

"Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun. I wasn't expecting you come back..."

"I can't just ignore new friends," Ichigo said, "That would be rude, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know about that, but I appreciate your company. Did you want something?"

"Not much. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well, I'm fine. Or I think I'm fine...I don't know..." Orihime said.

"Can I come in?" Ichigo asked. Orihime, slightly embarrassed that she didn't offer him entrance earlier, gasped out an, "Of course! Come in! Come in!" With a nod, Ichigo walked through the door.

* * *

_"Dad," Ichigo said, talking on his cell phone, "I know this sounds...wrong, but I am not coming home tonight. Please understand..." Silence._

_'Well shit...'_

_"Boy," Isshin said, deeply, "What are you doing to Inoue-chan?"_

_"I'm not doing anything to Inoue. We were just talking, while she was making us some tea, and then I accidentally brought up her brother, then she started to ramble on, and lose focus, and get really, really nervous so I tried to calm her down, but I think I made it worse, because then she started crying, and I don't know how to deal with crying girls! I'm thirteen! I don't even know how to deal with my own insanity..."_

_"So, what_ _**did** _ _you do?"_

_"I turned off the tea, sat down beside her, and talked to her. Sincerely. I think that might have worked. She stopped crying, and she's back to brewing more tea, but I seriously don't feel comfortable leaving her alone..." More silence._

_"Ichigo...This is surprising mature of you," Isshin said._

_"Well, I had no choice."_

_"I don't want to say this, but...I'm giving you permission to stay at Inoue-chan's place."_

_"Okay."_

_"But if you try anything, Ichigo, so help me, you_ _ **will pay**_..." _Ichigo blinked._

_"Okay, dad...Can you bring me a change of clothes?"_

* * *

_Ichigo sat, awkwardly, hot cup of tea in front of him. While he had no intentions of drinking the product, it help the image that he really cared. Even though the apartment had been completely silent for ten minutes, Ichigo felt the tension in the air dissipate._

_"Inoue, I know you might not like hearing this, but I'm staying the night," he said, softly, "I really think it would help..." Ichigo looked up at Orihime, who's face exploded into the brightest shade of red he has ever seen before._

_"B-But, t-that's inappropriate..." she stammered, barely able to finish her words. Ichigo rose an eyebrow._

_"W-We're only t-thirteen, and I'm...I'm n-not r-r-ready..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, before snapping them wide, in shock._

_"Oh no! No, I'm just shacking on the couch," he said, half aspirated, half amused, "The bed is all yours. Just, don't be afraid to wake me...Where you get a crazy thought like that from?"_

_"The m-movies made it seem like that...it always happened..."_

_"...No more rom-coms for you..."_

* * *

_Kurosaki Isshin was a lax parent. Well, at least with his son. The entire situation made him really uncomfortable, but there was nothing he could do about it. Orihime needed someone right now._

_"I don't believe I checked the mail today," he said, aloud, to no one in particular. He walked outside, opened the mailbox, and grabbed the contents inside. He then walked over to his couch, sat down, and examined each letter._

_And froze when he hit a certain one, sent by the late Inoue Sora. Isshin's exoression hardened._

_"And to think that it would end like this. Fitting...but so unfair..."_

* * *

_"You still sleep on a futon?" Ichigo said, "Thought that we were finally getting away from those."_

_"Onii-chan said that he was going to get us a pair of beds, when he got the money..." Orihime said, softly, voice trailing off._

_'FUCK ICHIGO, you are the worst at this!' the teen cursed at himself, 'Fix this. Fix this. Fix this.'_

_"I can get you a bed," Ichigo blurted out._

_'That is the very definition of a panic move.'_

_'Stop snarking at me brain. I'm under a lot of pressure right now.'_

_"Yeah, we still have my old bed frame, and getting you a new mattress shouldn't be hard at all. In no time, you'll be in a bed..." Orihime looked downed, sadly._

_"You don't have to do this..." she said. Ichigo blinked, before following her eyes, to see what she was looking at._

_Sora's futon._

_Ichigo had no idea how to tackle this. He wanted to help, but felt that by helping, all he would do is make things worse._

_Despite having the familiar feeling of losing a important member to your family, he had no connection with her. While he lost his mother, he still had family. Orihime did not. She didn't have money. Ichigo wondered how she was going to be able to pay the rent. Ichigo had no problems in his living situation._

_Ichigo barely had any problems at all, actually._

_So why was he so bad at helping Inoue with hers?_

* * *

"Wow! A summer house! That's so cool!" Orihime gushed, "But isn't it going to be expensive?"

"Nah. My dad is fronting a majority of the bill. All I gotta pay for is our tickets. It's fine."

"But, K-Kurosaki-kun, you d-don't have to pay for my ticket!"

"It would be rude of me to ask you to go, and make you pay for your own ticket." Orihime blushed slightly.

"Now, can we talk about your current housing," Ichigo said, tone becoming a bit more stern, "Now, I know that you don't feel...Like you're wanted, for some reason."

"But-"

"I know you Inoue. I know that you feel like this. I don't like this. Now, tomorrow, while I'm doing a bit of work, you, Tatsuki, and I can do a bit of house hunting, don't you think?" Orihime blinked.

"I...I guess that doesn't sound too bad..."

"Great. We'll have fun, Inoue. It'll be like old times."

"Y-Yeah...Like old times..."

"Here's your drink, master," Tatsuki said, sharply, holding a glass cup, with a dark purple liquid inside, and a lime on the lip. Ichigo chuckled.

"Okay. Now, take a sip." Tatsuki blinked.

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Absolutely not. Take a sip, then I will." Tatsuki frowned before stamping back to the kitchen, prompting a grin to grow on Ichigo's face.

"You can't trick a trickster, Arisawa."

* * *

"No Keigo, you can't go with me today," Ichigo said, sternly, "I have work to do. You being there would prevent that."

"You're so mean, Ichigo!" Keigo cried, "Mizuiro is on a date, and Chad said that he's resting, so I have no one to hang out with!"

"Stop whining. Keep it up, and you will have to buy your own ticket."

"Please don't do that!"

"Then stop being a punk," Ichigo said, before ending the call. He stuffed the phone back into his pocket, and walked out of the door.

"I guess today will be a good day."

* * *

"What should I wear, Tatsuki-chan!?" Orihime shouted, practically dancing around the room. Tatsuki sighed.

"Whatever you want. I don't think Ichigo will care too much," the tomboy said. This did not alleviate Orihime's concerns.

"Truthfully, I don't know why you go to these great lengths to impress him. I truly doubt he cares about what you were." Still, this did not calm the flustered girl. Tatsuki sighed.

Honestly, she would prefer anyone beside for Orihime to crush over, but he did have some good qualities. Yeah, he was an asshole, but at the same time, he was genuinely nicer to Orihime than he was to other people. Yeah, he made fun of her, but it was light ribbing, like it was with her and Sado, rather than flaw exposing beat downs, like it was with Kojima and Asano. He actually cared about his friends, and wanted to make sure that they good.

He was beside Orihime the entire time. When Tatsuki's father was in the hospital, he made sure to visit whenever he had the chance. Despite having some brutal flaws, Ichigo was friendly enough to make you feel welcome, and casual enough to make you feel relaxed.

Of course, Ichigo being only male Orihime had a significant relationship with, it was inevitable that she would a romantic interest in him.

She she revealed that she liked Ichigo, Tatsuki didn't know how to react. She probably handled it wrong, and repressed her feelings. Ichigo, despite him probably knowing about the crush, didn't change. He acted the same way, but knew that since Orihime wasn't coming clean with her feelings, that the friendship would probably burn out. He tried to preserve it, but it wasn't going to happen.

Despite on everything that happened, the two seemed like they were doing better. That was good. Tatsuki and Ichigo seemed to be improving too, despite old scars not fading, but Rome wasn't built overnight.

The vibrating of her phone knocked Tatsuki out of her stupor. She grabbed her phone, flipped it opened, and read a new message.

"Yo, Orihime, hurry up. Ichigo is on the way."

* * *

Ichigo and Sado

Of course, one would say that the Kurosaki Ichigo and the Yasutora Sado relationship was an odd one. To an outside observer, one would say say that the two of the were distant acquaintances, but the two shared an intensely strong bond. They each others back, no matter what.

No matter the menace they faced, they would face it together. No matter the bully they encountered, they wouldn't do it alone. And they did it, with minimal conversations between the two.

One of the major reasons why Ichigo was so fond of Chad, was that he was so different from everyone else he interacted with. He was calm and stoic, the polar opposite of his father. He was tall and imposing, the polar opposite of the tiny Orihime. He was good company.

Of course, he had his own quirks. Chad liked cute animals. Chad liked soft music (poppy trash as Ichigo called it), rather than the heavy material Ichigo preferred. Chad, similar to Orihime, liked stuffed animals. At one point, after Ichigo introduced them, they were actively trading stuffed animals, something the berry head tried to wipe clean from his memory banks.

But Sado was his most trusted friend. He could trust him with anything. He could trust him with everything. And that was was enough.

* * *

"This is an apartment in a similar price range as your last one, Orihime," Tatsuki said, "And the landlord seemed nice enough."

"If you say yes today, we can have your stuff moved in while your away," Ichigo said. Orihime looked down.

"But-"

"Sora would like this. Don't let him effect this." Orihime kept her head down.

"I...I guess it's nice." Ichigo and Tatsuki smiled.

"Now," Ichigo said, "Just make sure you send a letter to your aunt, okay. I'll go get the paperwork."

* * *

"Kamen," Ichigo asked, staring into the blank nothingness, that plagued his nights, "What exactly are you?" The mask, now adorned with a fourth red stripe, paused.

"Your Zanpakutō," Kamen responded, "Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, you aren't a Hollow...Completely...And even though though you say that you are my Zanpakutō, you don't resemble one..."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Where did you come from? Why are you here?" Kamen floated toward Ichigo's face.

"Ask your parents..."

"I...Why?"

"They might provide a few answers..."

"Parents? They? Why do you keep doing that?"

"What do you mean?"

"...My mother died seven years ago...How the hell am I going to ask her anything?" Kamen appeared to be grinning.

"Oh...I don't know..." the mask said, "She may not be that far away-"

Ichigo's eye burst open, as his body snapped forward. His body shivered violently, as if he was going to throw up.

"What...What was that?" Ichigo whispered. With a grunt, he forced himself out of the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

"Son of a...Kamen, where is she?"

" _Why would I know where she is, Ichigo?"_ the Zanpakuto spirit said, _"I merely hinted that she's around somewhere. She might be, too._ "

"The Grand Fisher killed her. It should be impossible for her spirit to be around."

" _Should be..._ "

"God, quit with the puzzles. Just tell me something..."

" _I have no information to give you. How ever, I can still feel her...Sometimes..._ " Ichigo looked into the sink.

"This isn't helping..."

* * *

The morning came too quickly, for Ichigo. Getting back to sleep was impossible. So he thought it best to get some last minute work done.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu rang, entering his room, "Breakfast is ready. It's not much, but we have to leave soon." Ichigo nodded, and grabbed his bags.

"You and Karin all packed?" he asked. Yuzu nodded vigorously.

"Good. Let's go eat."

* * *

Ichigo and his sisters

Ichigo had an odd relationship with his sisters.

He loved his sisters like no other. Whenever they had a problem, he would do anything he could to help thing. He absolutely loved spending time with them.

But they were far too reliant on him.

Weening them off of him was impossible. Yuzu did her best to please him, while Karin did her best in not trying to worry him. But still...

The first time the extreme closeness was made apparent to him was the second time he had Tatsuki over, when Yuzu was being extra defensive, and Karin was being extra cautious. At first, he thought it was the recent death of their mother, combined with natural female rivalries that he could never understand, nor want to (because women are confusing creatures, and understanding them do nothing but cause unnecessary stress to him.)

But it really reared it's ugly head when they took a trip with him to Inoue's apartment.

* * *

"Chad, what time does the movie start?" Ichigo said, talking into his phone.

"It starts at one," the giant said. Ichigo sighed.

"Damn, that's pretty early. Couldn't you find a-" he started, before he was interrupted by the office phone. Ichigo blinked.

"Uh, Chad, I'll see you tommorrow. One, you said."

"Yeah." Click. Ichigo really hated how Chad ended phone calls. Sighing, the orange haired teen walked into the office, and lazily picked up the phone.

"Kurosaki Family Health, this is Kurosaki Ichigo speaking," he said, in an almost eerily flat tone, "The practitioner is currently not in. May I take a message?" A familiar squeak was heard.

"Inoue? What are you calling this line for?" he asked, slightly concerned, "Are you hurt? I don't know much, but I can help."

"Um...I-I kinda cut myself...You don't need t-to be worried..." she answered. Ichigo grabbed a phone guide from underneath the desk.

"You wouldn't be calling, if it wasn't severe. Now, I'm going to ask some questions," Ichigo said, calmly, "If you don't feel comfortable answering a question, just tell me to go to the next question. Understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good. Question one, when did the injury occur?"

"Uh, about two minutes ago."

"Question two, was the injury self-inflicted?"

"Oh no! It was an accident!"

"Good. Now, we can move...to question three. Is the wound still bleeding?"

"...Uh...Y-yes..." she answered timidly. Ichigo nodded, as he checked off on the guide.

"How severe is the blood lost?"

"It's not too bad...I think..."

"Do you believe you may have cut a vein?"

"I don't think so. I don't know how to tell, though."

"Oh, you would know. Have you applied pressure to the wound."

"Yes..."

"Good. Question three. Do you requirement immediate medical attention?"

"Ah, I don't think so...You don't have to worry! I think a band-aid will fix this!"

"I'm just running precautions," Ichigo said, grabbing a pack of gauze from the supply closet, "Okay, since you don't need medical help, I'm not going to get an ambulance, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Question four, where on your body did the injury take place?"

"Uh...My wrist..."

"Which wrist?"

"My left one."

"Okay. And last question. I need you describe how painful the injury is. Please describe the injury as concisely as possible." A slight pause.

"Um...It hurts, but it's not too painful...

"But it does hurt, right?"

"Yes...It does..."

"Alright. I will be over in a couple of minutes."

"You don't need to come over!" Orihime panicked, "I-I'm fine! It's not a big deal!"

"Of course I have to come over. It would be down right negligent of me to not come. I'm bringing Yuzu and Karin with me, as I am sure I need another female watching over me, so no illegal medical acts take place. You can accommodate three, right."

"But, but it's not clean! I have to clean the blood up, and the broken glass, and-and I don't have enough time! I'm sure the cut isn't too bad!"

"Inoue, please stop."

"I'll have to prepare snacks too! I'm sorry, but if you come over now, I-I don't think I w-would give you a good impression of my living conditions!"

"Inoue, please stop."

"And-And-And I'm-"

"Inoue!" Ichigo said, sharply, "Please stop. We're coming over. It does not matter how your place looks. I promise you that you will not be the worst apartment our humble business has visited. Now, keep pressure on the wound. We will be over in a couple of minutes."

"...O-Okay..." she said, worry steady in her voice. Ichigo chuckled.

"Alright. See you. Don't hurt yourself any further," he said, with a grin, alright picturing her flustered overreaction to his comment.

"B-B-Bye K-Kurosaki-kun..." she stammered.

Hanging up the phone, Ichigo walked out of the office, and into the living room, where Karin was sitting, watching tv.

"Hey, where's Yuzu?"

"In our room. Why?" Karin said.

"We're taking a trip. Inoue cut herself, so I would like if you two were to coming with me."

"Really? Why isn't she coming over here?"

"She called us. That clearly means that she's not feeling like she can make a trip here."

"Why don't you call dad, and get him to do it?"

"Oh, what a grand idea? Except I have no idea where he's at, and some needs to get over there before the bleeding gets worse. Stop complaining and get Yuzu."

* * *

"Inoue, we're here," Ichigo said. A few seconds a silence, before a very pale Orihime opened the door, timidly. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"God, you are pale. Show me the cut." Orihime looked around, before slowly removing the bloodied rag from her wrist, revealing a deep, but small cut. Ichigo tilted his head.

"I think...I think this won't require stitches, but I'll have my father look at this. Yuzu, could you get me some water."

"Ok!" Yuzu said, "Inoue-chan! You look so pale! Are you dehydrated?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Probably. You didn't lose a lot of blood, but you look exhausted," Ichigo said, "The wound doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore. I'm going to put a bandage on it."

"Ichi-nii, are you going to clot the cut?" Karin asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"It's deep, but I don't think I have to. I'm just going to wrap it, and make sure she doesn't get any more pale."

* * *

"Onii-chan, when are we going back home?" Yuzu asked. Ichigo, drinking a soda, shrugged.

"Depends on when our lovable father clears Inoue. Seeing that he isn't here yet, we're staying here for a while," Ichigo said.

"Why are you doing this?" The question took the orange haired teen aback.

"What do you mean?"

"You were never this proactive before. Normally you would just call daddy, and let him take care of everything."

"Inoue is a friend. Inoue lives nearby. She, if I may remind you, was also bleeding, and when we arrived, was incredibly pale, and in pretty bad shape. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Not show favoritism..." she said, quietly. Ichigo blinked.

"I...Are you jealous?" Ichigo asked. Yuzu turned a burning red.

"N-No I am !" she said, harshly, "I-I just wondered why you care so much! You never did this before..."

"...I'm sorry that you feel this way. I'll try an be more proactive in the future. But since Inoue wasn't going to the hospital, someone needed to be here." Yuzu frowned, and sat at the table.

'What was that all about?"

* * *

"I guess we're the first here. That's cool, I guess..." Ichigo said, before spotting familiar, yet unwelcome red hair.

"Oh no..." he said, "Oh no...Oh no..."

"What's wring, Onii-chan?" Yuzu said.

"Stay here." Ichigo dropped his bag, and walked toward the figure.

"You...What are you doing here?"

"Oh me," Honshō Chizuru said, with a smirk on her face, "What do you mean?"

"...Who told you?"

"Hime-chan did..." she said, dreamily.

"Why?"

"I wanted to see if she wanted to go out with me today, and she said you all were go to Fukushima for a week, and..."

"No. Go away."

"I already paid for my ticket, Ichi-kun."

"I will rip out your fucking tongue if you ever call me that again, Honshō. Go away," Ichigo growled.

"Oh, you're so mean to me, Ichi-"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"Fine, fine...So-"

"No. We went from four to eight overnight, and now we have to double up in the rooms. We don't have room for another."

"Your sisters-"

"Say another word, and I will break your legs."

"I wasn't going to say anything naughty...Too naughty..."

"Oh God, how was there a time where I ever considered you a friend..." Ichigo said, shaking his head, "You...You bother my sisters and your fate will be swift. You already know what Tatsuki will do to you, if you mess with Inoue."

"Of course. It's part of the fun."

"What I will hand out will be twice as painful. Do not test me."

* * *

"Where is it," Hayato said, staring into a rock pattern. The design wasn't very detailed, yet there were significant clues that would lead him in the right directions.

"Whatever you are looking for, you won't find it in Hell," a tall, blonde man with long hair said, "Cease this pointless chase."

"Jugram Haschwalth...What would you be doing here?" the blind Quincy said, with a smirk.

"I still wonder why you never chose to join us in the Wandenreich," Jugram said. Hayato scoffed.

"Why would I follow the man responsible for Masaki's death. You think I'm an idiot?"

"For not following us in our noble crusade. Yes, I do."

"Hmph, of course you wouldn't understand, Jugram. You never could."

* * *

"Silver Rocket" by Sonic Youth


	23. Black Hole Sun

Chapter 23 – Black Hole Sun

"Due to my insane kindness, we have a couple of changes coming to our room arrangement..." Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead, "...Whatever...Yuzu, Karin are moving to my room. Honsho and Chad now share my sister's old room. Tatsuki and Inoue, Mizuiro amd Keigo, you all still share rooms."

"Why do I have-" Chizuru started.

"Silence. Any problems?"

"Actually-" Mizuiro started.

"None. Good. Let's go, Chad."

"Where are you going?" Tatsuki asked.

"Fireworks. And we need another bed because we had an unwelcome guest," Ichigo said, "Someone needs to do this. So..." The orange haired teen, and Sado left the house, stilling the house.

* * *

"You know, for a Quincy," Hayato said, as three blue sword revolved around him, "You're pretty good with a sword." Haschwalth narrowed his eyes.

"Can't we resolve this without conflict?" he said. The blind Quincy grinned.

"This is as peacefully as it goes," he said, "But, truly, is this a conflict? I haven't even drawn my bow."

"This is ridiculous. You should have just-" Haschwalth said, as a blue blade whizzed by his head. Hayato grinned.

"Oops. Just missed," he said, before creating another blade of spiritual particles. The blonde gripped his sword tightly.

"Despite whatever you may think, you won't be able to resist our holy purge." The blind Quincy grinned.

"Another purge? This time, I would hope you won't go after your own kind, Wandenreich."

"If the Quincy-"

"Don't give me that whole, Quincies got to be pure bullshit. If you wanted to be pure, you would have contacted me. Yhwach is just butthurt over the repeated jail cycles and the justified genocide."

"And you call yourself a Quincy?" Haschwalth asked.

"I don't call myself a Quincy. I am **the** Quincy. I am what Quincy were. I am the perfection the Quincy sought. And the only 'Holy Purge' is going to be my own." A white bow, with black accents grew from Hayato's hands. The swords surround him turned white.

"But I'll humor you, Jugram," he said, grinning, "I'll show you my bow, as I begin my own purge..."

* * *

"Chad, I have a question..." Ichigo said, sitting on a bench. The dark skinned male turned his head.

"After we saved Rukia, did you feel...like the mission was done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something felt...off...As if we were be set-up?"

"...Something has been on the back of my mind. What that Aizen guy was planning, it seemed to be disrupted by something."

"It was bigger than us, Chad. The whole story wasn't told. There was a third party, and they won."

"Who?" Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know...They'll make their appearance soon..."

"Are you sure?"

"They have to. Aizen is still out there. They need to cover their asses..." Sado was taken aback.

"What do you mean? You think that this is a conspiracy to take Aizen out?" Ichigo shook his head.

"Not to take Aizen out. He's just another piece in the puzzle. Whoever is leading this revolution is trying to get rid of the former Captain. I don't know why..."

"Ichigo, what's next?"

"We do nothing. We are not allies of the Shinigami. We are not going to fight their battles. Unless Aizen, or this third party messes with one of us, we aren't doing a damn thing."

"I guess I can follow that."

"Yeah you can. Now, let's get those fireworks."

* * *

Uryu sat, alone in his room, staring at his hands. His empty, powerless hands.

Sighing, he wondered what he could do. He couldn't go to his father. He couldn't go to the shopkeeper. He was...

Inoue-san! She could help. She could possibly restore his powers.

Dialing her number into a house phone, he, full of hope, placed the phone by his ear, and frowned as it went to her messages.

"Where would she be?" he asked, audibly. She might be at Arisawa-san's house, but he didn't have her number. He could call...Kurosaki...

Grimacing, he dialed in the redhead's number and let it ring thrice.

"This is Kurosaki Ichigo speaking," the voice said, in a casual manner, "Who is this?"

"It's me, Uryū..."

"Oh. What's up, Quincy?"

"Do you know where Inoue-san is?"

"Nah, I have no idea where she is. For what reason are you asking?" Ichigo asked, slyly.

"It's important."

"Ooh, do tell."

"It's important."

"How important?"

"It's important."

"Onii-chan? Who are you-" Yuzu started, walking into the bedroom. Ichigo silenced her, by waving his finger.

"Sorry, Ishida. I don't know where she is. Try calling her."

"She's not home."

"Try calling her cell phone."

"She has a cell phone?"

"My old one, yeah. Seriously, I got a busy day tomorrow, so can I go to sleep?"

"Can you just give me her number?"

"No. Bye, now."

* * *

Ichigo was not a morning person.

Ichigo hated everything about mornings. He hated waking up. He hated staring in the mirror, making sure he didn't look like crap. He hated eating breakfast, as it just made him want to back to sleep.

Unfortunately, his sisters were morning people. And unfortunately, Yuzu had a habit of waking him up when he was trying to sleep.

"Onii-chan, what do you want for breakfast?" Yuzu asked, with a big smile. Ichigo opened one of his eyes.

"Sleep," he answered, bluntly, shutting the eye. Yuzu sighed.

"I'm serious!"

"As am I. Leave."

"Onii-chan! Come on! Let's go!" Ichigo growled, but still got out of bed.

* * *

"And I thought you all wouldn't be the first up. Silly me..." Ichigo said, as Yuzu and Orihime scrambled around the kitchen, as Karin sat beside him.

"Well, we are early risers, Ichi-nii," Karin said, "You knew that."

"But did you have to drag me into this?"

"Stop complaining, Ichigo," Tatsuki said, wearing a gray sweatsuit. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a run. Gotta stay in shape." Ichigo shook his head.

"You take this crap too seriously..."

* * *

Haschwalth walked through the ice palace, extremely displeased with the previous day's finds. Yes, Hayato was alive, but he was unwilling to join their cause. Made worse by the fact that he may be even stronger than he was already was.

This wasn't good for the Wandenreich. They still had no idea where the Irminsul was, and they had an inkling that it was the opposite for the blind Quincy. They had no idea what the blinded Quincy was planning.

He had nothing of much worth to show.

* * *

Despite a nagging headache, Ichigo was actively trying to hang with his friends. Of course, he was irritated, but that was to be expected. He was having fun though.

"Hey, Ichigo," Keigo said, "What exactly made you want to do this?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Kindness of my heart," he answered, flatly, "I don't know

"Well, it was certainly nice of you," Mizuiro said. The redhead rolled his eyes.

A slight tremor rang inside his head, prompting Ichigo to slow his walking pace.

'Kamen?'

" _I felt it, Captin'. What the hell was that?_ " Kamen asked

'I don't know, but it felt...familiar...'

* * *

"Ishida Clan?" a ten year old Hayato said, looking at a letter, addressed for his sister, "Why does Onee-san have to go?" His father, Kurosaki Hideaki, looked his son in the eyes, sadly.

"Unfortunately, to insure the purity of the Quincy race, Masaki...Masaki has been chosen to be the bride for Ishida Sōken's son..." Hayato blinked.

"But...But that isn't fair..." Hideaki closed his eyes, and rubbed his son's head.

"I know, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't like, because it is important." Hayato frowned.

"What's so important about the Quincy race?"

"We are a proud race! We can not allow our kind to die out..."

"For what?"

* * *

"...And this is my little brother, Hayato. He's a talented Quincy too," Masaki said, grinning nervously. Hayato glared at the white haired teen.

"Moody, isn't he," Ryūken said.

"He's just upset that I'm leaving..." Hayato looked over at the maid, a young girl, with black haired, wrapped into a large, tight bun. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who's the half-breed?" he said. The maid flinched, as Masaki and Ryuken's eyes grew wide.

"Hayato!" Masaki scolded, "Why would you ask that!?"

"For a family so concerned on preserving the purity of the Quincy race, it's kinda weird to have a half breed hanging around," Hayato said, "At least you are only half of the problem..."

* * *

"Halt!" a guard shouted. Hayato did as he was ordered, and the guard began to check him.

"Do you have the proper authority to be here?" he asked. Hayato shrugged.

"Probably not," he said, "I need to see Kurosaki Masaki. I know she goes here. Just tell me where she is, and there won't be any issues."

"Are you threatening me, boy?"

"Oh no, the big bad cop is scaring me."

"Stupid punk...What is that?" the guard asked, eying a black box, strapped to the inside of the Quincy's coat. Hayato rolled his eyes.

"Oh no," he said, in a mocking tone, "Don't touch it. It may go off..."

"A bomb!?" the guard shouted, grabbing the box. Hayato chuckled.

"Wow, you really are stupid," he said, "I was planning on throwing this at you..." The guard blinked, feeling the lost in control in his body.

"W-What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm in control of your soul, my friend. And unfortunately, you have really pissed me off, with your authoritative display..." Motioning his fingers, he forced the man to grab his holstered pistol, and hold it to his temple.

"W-W-Wait! I-I-I h-have a-" the man cried, before a gunshot snuffed him out. His body fell limply to the ground, blood oozing out of the fresh wound.

"Oh, were you going to tell me that you had a family?" Hayato said, darkly, "Hmph. Too bad. They'll get along without you."

* * *

Walking into her dorm room, Kurosaki Masaki sighed heartily, knowing that she could finally get some rest.

Which was false, because she had a report to do, but whatever. She could do that later.

"Hello, Masaki," Hayato said. Masaki squeaked, dropping her books onto the floor.

"H-Hayato!? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What's the matter? Don't wanna see me? Too busy with your Quincy bullshit to bother with me?"

"No! I mean...I left them a couple of years ago." Hayato blinked.

"Oh, that's just wonderful," he said, voice deep, "Absolutely wonderful. I'm happy for you. Thanks for never coming back, but hey, at least you're not getting fucked by some pretentious Quincy family who your only value to them is to spawn babies!"

"Hayato!"

"Are you going to tell me that I'm WRONG!? You didn't even come back when dad died." Masaki blinked, in confusion.

"...Dad...died?" she said. Hayato narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't know..." he said, "Why of fucking course you didn't know! Why would they distress their royal egg donor with useless shit like your parents dying! Oh man, these are some swell folks!" Shaking his head, Hayato grabbed a handful of his red hair.

"...How...How did he die?" Masaki asked, quietly. Hayato clenched his fist.

"Killed by some Shinigami, looking for some Quincy. Never found me, fortunately."

"Where did you go?"

"Hell. I doubt the Shinigami would look for a Quincy in Hell. But I don't know. They aren't actively seeking, because they haven't found you, I guess... Whatever, that isn't why I came here."

"Then why did you come here?" Masaki asked, eyes red, sting with the tears she refused to let go of.

"Well...This is probably the last time we meet," Hayato said, bluntly.

"Huh..."

"Well, this is it. You got anything important you wanna tell me."

"...I'm getting married..."

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Off one dick, and on to the other."

"Hayato, it's not-"

"Joking! Just letting go of some anger," Hayato said, "You know what, it's not anger. Just frustration.

"Now, I guess I will bid you a goodbye, Masaki. Have a nice wedding, have lots of babies, live long and cherish." A portal opened behind Hayato, which he began to walk toward.

"And, I forgot to mention, but you have grown into a beautiful woman, Masaki. Shame such beauty was wasted on a Quincy...I love you, Masaki, and I will miss you forover, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do, because they are important. Remember that." The portal closed, and Masaki fell to her knees.

"I...Hayato..."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said. Ichigo turned to face her, with a knowing expression on his face.

"If you are wondering about that...thing we felt, it's probably nothing that revolves us," he said, "Don't stress it too much."

"But, it felt odd to you too? Like it was familiar?" Ichigo paused.

"It felt familiar to you?" Orihime nodded. Ichigo cupped his chin, in thought.

"Let's go get Chad..."

* * *

"It felt familiar," Sado said, simply. Ichigo shook his head.

"Do we know where the pulse came from?" Orhime asked.

"Somewhere inside the city..." Ichigo replied, "But it didn't last long enough to track..."

"Maybe we can try to look for it?" Sado said.

"I doubt it was anything major. But still, something was trying to get us to worry...And that isn't good."

* * *

"Oh, Hell Butterfly," Hayato said, large grin on his face, "Even without eyes, you allow me to see. And unfortunately, I see that the young Quincy isn't with them. For shame...If the Memory Charm worked, I could rid myself of the Princess, and maybe the...thing that is my nephew, but whatever..." Hayato sat on the ground, and scratched his chin.

"Approaching the idiot now would be a death sentence...Maybe..." He suddenly leaped back onto his feet, and plucked a whistle from one of his many coat pockets.

"Nix, Kerberos!" he called, after giving the whistle a firm blow, "We have some work to do."

Two demons, one appearing to be a dog, with bony spikes protruding from the top of his head, all the way to his tail, and a large, purple moth appeared. Hayato, the looked at his Hell Butterfly, smiling.

"Now, I wonder when we can strike..."

* * *

"Black Hole Sun" by Soundgarden


	24. I Disappear

Chapter 24 – I Disappear

"Are you serious, Asano?" Ichigo said, arms crossed. Keigo waved his arms, frantically, screaming, "It'll be be fun Ichigo!"

"It looks pretty dangerous," Mizuiro said, looking into his phone.

"YOU AREN'T EVEN LOOKING!"

"Hey, Tatsuki," Ichigo called, down stairs, "How's the water's looking?" A slight pause, before a burst of thunder boomed.

"Not too good," she replied.

"So, hypothetically, say if Keigo suggested we all get a boat, and sail today, what would you say to that?" Another slight pause.

"I would say that plan is retarded."

"Thanks for your input."

"ICHIGO! IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!" Keigo whined.

"We'll die out there. Besides, none of us have boating expiernce." Mizuiro scoffed, earning him a glare from Ichigo.

"Silence. Anyway, where are we getting this unlimited budget from? I don't have the money to rent out a boat for a day."

"We could-"

"Go ahead. Ask them to pool in money. Go do it, friend. Think of the boat."

"I WILL!" Keigo shouted, storming out the room. Ichigo shook his head.

"It's like you don't want to get a boat, Ichigo," Mizuiro said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it would be fun. Nine folks, on a boat! Not doing anything! Just on a boat, to be on a boat! Woo!"

"Way to be negative, Ichigo." Ichigo shrugged, grinning.

"It's kinda my thing."

* * *

Rain.

It's the absolute worst.

Rain had a mystical effect to make you reflect on all the crappy things in your life, and make you feel terrible.

Despite this, Ichigo didn't mind the rain. Despite his mother's death taking place in the rain, despite Inoue's brother's death being on a rainy day, and despite the day he threw away the rest of his humanity being in the middle of a downpour, he still knew it wasn't the rain's fault it was cliché.

And it was still raining. For hours, the rain refused to stop. It had practically ruined the day.

"You staring out the window isn't going to make the rain stop," Tatsuki said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I like to think, Tatsuki," he said, "I'm sorry if this is disturbing you in anyway."

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Ichigo sighed.

"Nothing much...What about you?"

"Movie night." Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Horror?"

"Maybe..."

"Count me in."

* * *

"She's gonna die," Ichigo said, dead of tone, "She should have left we she had the chance."

"But if she left, then Haru-chan would have been lost inside the factory forever!" Orihime said. Ichigo chuckled.

"Well, poor dog..."

"You would just leaver her?" Sado said.

"To be fair, Sado-kun, it is just a dog," Mizuiro said.

"You can always just buy another one," Keigo said. Ichigo chuckled once more.

"Nice to see my friends are just as pragmatic as I am," he said.

"I don't know about that, Ichigo," Tatsuki said, "You take the word psychopath as far as the definition can go."

"What do you know?"

"Don't deny it, Ichi-"

"Don't say it." A ear piercing shriek shattered the room's atmosphere, and replaced it with silence...

Until Ichigo celebrated, throwing his hands into the air, and belting out, "Called it!"

"How predictable..." Sado said.

"Poor Haru-chan..." Orihime said, sadly.

"That was fun..." Ichigo said, "How bout another one?"

* * *

"Ryūken, we-"

"Kurosaki, we don't have time to talk casually," the white-haired Quincy said, "It's about my son."

"Oh, what happened?" Isshin asked.

"He activated his Letzt Stile. His immaturity with his powers cost him."

"Letzt Stile? Okay, so what can I do about it?"

"Find Hayato. Help me end him. He is going to target my son, and maybe even your own."

"For what?" Ryūken sighed, and plucked a cigarette from his pocket.

"Rebuilding Himmelskammer." The Quincy lit his smoke, and took a long drag from it. Isshin blinked.

"Himmelskammer? I thought that was just a myth?"

"Unforunately, it isn't. And Hayato is leader in the chase..."

"We can stop him, right?" Isshin asked.

"We can't, if he gets another Quincy."

"Or if the Wandenreich attack soon...Damn it..." Ryūken took another drag from his cigarette.

"If Masaki was still here, then maybe..."

"Stop it. Hayato is a psychopath. Nothing she could do would stop him..."

* * *

"What's the matter, Ryū-kun?" Hayato asked, "Why won't you help me? Return purity to the Quincy lineage." Ryūken shook his head.

"There is no way I help you. Himmelskammer is a lost dream." Hayato's smile grew.

"Then why would the Wandenreich be building toward it. They're not idiots, you know." Ryūken clenched his fists.

"Are you going to try and fight me, Ryū-kun? Where's your half-breed bodyguard?" Ryūken narrowed his eyes.

"Her name is Katagiri Kanae. I expect you to show her some respect," he growled, "She's a fellow Quincy."

"Yeah, but still," Hayato said, "I would never seen the day where a pure Quincy as yourself would stick up for a stain on the breed like her." A reishi arrow flew past his ear.

"Say another word about her," Ryūken said, angrily, "I'll make it quick." Hayato shook his head softly.

"How ironic. The last of your kind, smitten with a mongrel." Ryūken, having enough, fired another arrow, which Hayato blocked with his forearm, effortlessly.

"Hmm...Didn't even have to use my Blut Vene...Disappointing..." Ryūken blinked, in confusion.

"How did you block my attack?" Hayato shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't even activated my complete reishi dominance, yet...Disappointing..." Another arrow, this one striking Hayato true in the back of his neck. The Quincy in black sighed.

"Well...Hello there Kanae," he said, "Have you been well, my friend?" The maid glared at him.

"I'm fine. Ishida-sama, are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm not." Ryūken nocked an arrow.

"You're outnumbered," he said, "Leave now." Hayato laughed.

"You threaten me? How humorous. I still need to right some wrongs committed by your family, Ryū-kun. Don't make me get violent."

"We're not moving." Hayato grinned.

"Great..." he said, smashing the ground, sprouting blue swords to rise from the ground, splitting the duo up. With little haste, Hayato summoned a sword to his hands, and started walking toward Ryūken.

The white haired Quincy scoffed, as he fired a valley of arrows at the Quincy in black, but Hayato deflected every single arrow gunning for him.

Kanae, trying to disturb his tempo, fired a powerful arrow from his blindside. However, a blue aura of energy burst from the ground, absorbing the arrow.

"You tried, at least," Hayato said, "It didn't work, but you tried." Kanae backed away, slowly.

"Are you afraid of me, little girl. Wise thinking, mutt." Ryūken clenched his fist, as he burst with energy.

"I have had enough of you." he said, as a wing sprouted from his right shoulder, "I'll end this now."

"Will you, Ryū-kun?" Hayato asked, "Having to resort to Letzt Stile to defeat little ol' me. That's not good, Quincy. Not good at all." Shaking his fiery red hair, a white bow, with black highlights, sprouted from Hayato's hand.

"But I'll appease you, friend. I'll give you a look at my bow." Ryūken stared the unusually colored bow.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"Proof that true purity once existed. Nothing can be more pure than me."

"A white bow...Where did you obtain such power?" Kanae asked. Hayato rolled his eyes.

"In the pursuit of knowledge, I found the way to purify any soul, even ones completely submerged in the darkness. I hold the power of balance in my hand, something the Quincy had been getting away from."

"Balance? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your arrows are dripped in humanity. I can smell it. Darkness strings your bow. I am the herald of the lost age, the one with perfection balance, before Yhwach eliminated the old, and countered the light wielding Shinigami...Why do you think Himmelskammer disappeared in the first place.

"Inbalance! The Zanpakuto was created by the Horseman that represents Death to rid the world of balance. Balance is bad for business, but good for me. Balance means that Purgatory doesn't exist. Hell doesn't exist. The various Soul Societies won't exist. Life would be a continuous, endless cycle. Pestilence, Death, Conquest, War, and Famine would be out of a job. The world would be perfect, but still nothing can change. Humanity can not advance. The soul would stagnate. Nothing

"Everything would be the same. True balance would end the growth of the humanity as we know it...

"The soul was naturally imbalanced in the first place. Of course, it was incomplete with the absence of humanity, so war and death was constant...But after Yhwach's little apocalypse, everything went to hell.

"Everything was balanced again. Himmelskammer reappeared once more. But nothing was changeable. The soul was at peace. Emotions died. Feelings died. Until the Horsemen returned the world to it's natural state."

"Then why do you want Himmelskammer!" Ryūken roared, "Nothing would change. Just like you said." Hayato smiled.

"You still know nothing, young man..." he said, "Himmelskammer is the goal for the reason. Perfect balance bores me. But, if I can recreate the birth of humanity, maybe, just maybe something would change."

"The recreating the birth of humanity? Are you insane!"

"Of course! To follow in the footsteps of the The Creator and recreate everything you would have to be insane! Of course I'm insane, but at least I'm active! Let's try something new, my friend! A glorious new beginning!" Ryūken narrowed his eyes.

"Your not actually believing what you are saying? You insane sociopath..." Hayato grinned.

* * *

" _Ichigo, have you ever felt like you were part of something bigger?_ " Kamen asked. Ichigo shut his eyes.

"All the time," he said aloud, silently, "Why do you ask?"

" _Ichigo, I am afraid of death. I have always been afraid of death. When you nearly died against Kenpachi, I revealed my power to you. Whenever you were in danger, I gave you my power. But you are going to die. You are going to die early._ "

"Kamen, what is this all about?"

" _I don't want to disappear, Ichigo. Whatever happens to us, please, don't let us disappear..._ " Ichigo frowned.

"Disappear, huh..."

* * *

"I Disappear" by Metallica


	25. Long Distance Runaround

Chapter 25 – Long Distance Runaround

Returning to school was not going to be easy.

No matter what he did, returning to school would return some semblance of reality to his life.

Of course, it's practically impossible for him to return to reality. With the terminal condition he was in, compounded by his amazing powers and insane capabilities, and that he actually had another voice in his head to bother him, returning to the casualness of reality was impossible.

Well, it wasn't going to go away if he spent the rest of his days hiding. Yawning, Ichigo stood up, and opened his closet.

"I guess we have to face this head on..." he said.

" _I'm not your crutch, Ichigo,_ " Kamen said, " _We might be in this together, but you have to shown that you can depend on yourself._ " Ichigo shook his head.

"I guess..."

* * *

"See you after school, Onii-chan!" Yuzu shouted, from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Have a nice day, Yuzu," Ichigo said, flatly. Isshin, sitting in the living room, sighed, and stood up.

"Ichigo," he said, sternly, snapping Ichigo out of his morning stupor.

"Y-Yeah dad..." he said. Isshin crossed his arms.

"Is there anything you want-need to ask me?" Ichigo blinked, a bit surprised.

"Uh, no. Not at the moment..." Isshin averted his look.

"Well, anytime you need something, I'll be here..." Ichigo nodded, and left the house, silently.

* * *

"I wonder what that was all about," Ichigo said, aloud, to no one.

Of course, he thought no one could hear him...

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime welcomed him, excitedly, an daily tradition that didn't bother him. In fact, it actually made him feel a lot better. Knowing that someone other than Yuzu actually cared enough to greet him daily, with enthusiasm, helped to ease his running and rampart depression.

"Good morning, Inoue," Ichigo said, before taking a sip of his coffee. Sado waved silently, as he sat down in his seat.

"Hey Chad. I guess it's good to be back..." Ichigo said.

* * *

"Nix!" Kerberos, a ash-gray dog with many black spikes protruding from his body, called out. A large, purple moth unfurled it's wings, and glared at the dog.

"What do you want?" Nix said, angrily.

"We're entering the Realm of the Living today. We have our targets."

"Can't we enter at night? The sun hurts my vision."

"We are entering at night, idiot. Unlike spirits, we can still be seen. We need all the natural cover we can get.

"Hmph. Regardless, I doubt anyone will see us. Master Hayato will provide a Spiritual Cover for us."

"It only can last for thirty minutes. We need to be quick."

"Yes. Yes. Find the target. Capture the target. Of course. Be quick." Kerberos snarled, feeling the moth wasn't taking the plan seriously.

"Nix, if you fail, Master Hayato will not be pleased. **I** won't be pleased. You may have his mercy, but you won't have mine." Nix scoffed, wrapping herself in her wings.

* * *

"Chad...Answer the phone..." Ichigo said, sitting at his desk, looking at his phone. After five rings, the call went to Sado's voice mail. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell? There isn't a Hollow nearby..." he said, before raising an eyebrow. He placed his phone on his desk, and grabbed the stuffed lion taking residence in his closet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kon cried. Ichigo plucked the Mod Soul pill out of the toy, and placed it into his mouth.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." Ichigo jumped out of the window, and burst for Sado's apartment. Kon blinked, before looking out the window, to see if Ichigo was out of sight.

* * *

Sado, right arm ready, charged Kerberos, who ducked out of the way, snarling.

"A spiritually aware human!? Master Hayato did not tell us of you." Sado clenched his fists.

"Who is Hayato?" Kerberos roared, firing a volley of blue fireballs at him, who evaded each attack. The dog howled, before slamming the ground, creating massive spikes to grow from underneath Sado, cutting his left arm.

Tempo disrupted, Kerberos fired another ball of fire, aimed at the giant.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, as the crimson streak connected with the fireball. Kerberos turned to face the red head.

"Oh, you must be Ichigo..." the dog demon said, "We were told to look out for two strong energy sources. We were never told that there would be more." Ichigo and Sado froze.

"Two?" Sado said. Ichigo looked down, confused.

"...Ishida doesn't have any...Chad, go to Inoue!" Ichigo shouted.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Kerberos shouted. The demon charged Ichigo, and tried to gorge him with one of his horns. Ichigo, a bit off guard, with quick haste lifted his blade to protect himself.

The dog bounced back, and Ichigo implanted his feet deep into the concrete. Keberos fired another blast, this one connecting with Ichigo, knocking him off his feet, and across the ground.

" _Focus Ichigo!_ " Kamen screamed. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, sword ready.

"I am focused! I'll rather not destroy everything right now, though," Ichigo growled, "Typically when I use your power, crap like that tends to happen."

" _Don't worry about that! Just focus on defeating the enemy._ " Kerberos, again, charged at Ichigo, who had his blade burning a viscous scarlet.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" he shouted, as the red streak exploded off of his sword.

"Not again!" Kerberos growled, sidestepping the blast. The dog prepared to fire off another fireball, before Ichigo appeared next to him.

"Where are you aiming?" he said, before blasting him away, with a thin cero.

Instinctively, Sado appeared in the path way for the flailing dog, delivered a fully charged punch to the ribcage of the demon, knocking it into a wall.

"Hah...Pests..." Kerberos, bleeding, climbed out of the crater in the wall, and glared at the two combatants.

"Hey, Ichigo," Sado said, "He doesn't seem too strong."

"He's not trying," Ichigo said, calmly, "He clearly doesn't want me dead." Kerberos chuckled.

"I think you have proved yourself worthy," he said, "I think going all out won't hurt too bad." Ichigo exhaled.

"Kamen..." he said.

" _I can't guarantee the safety of your friend,_ " the Hollow mask said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Now, let's get-" the dog demon started, before a streak of fire exploded beneath him. Ichigo and Sado took a step back.

"What was that?" Sado asked. Ichigo looked around, but did not find anyone. Not that it truly mattered, as they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Let's go, Chad!" Ichigo shouted, running off, not wasting the opportunity. Sado looked back at the flames, and took off after the redhead.

"GET BACK HERE!" Kerberos roared, mouth aflame, before a male figure in a Shinigami outfit kicked him in the nose.

"Silence," he said, "After I take out you, I'll go after your master..." The dog demon shook his head, and growled.

"I don't have time to deal with you," he snarled.

"Then make it..."

* * *

Despite the intense pressure he felt, Uryū still felt as it was safe to walk to the store. Despite his powerless state, he was still spiritually aware, and he still had tools to protect himself.

He was fine.

But there was something wrong. He could feel it.

"It doesn't feel like a Hollow..." he said, looking around. A street light flickered on and off above the Quincy, halting him.

"What the..." he said, looking around. Nothing.

"Faulty lighting..." he scoffed, walking off.

* * *

"I believe this is better than I could ever imagine..." Hayato said, standing on a rooftop, "Let's see what Nix can do..."

* * *

There was something severely wrong now. There was something following him now. It wasn't revealing it's presence, but it was clearly trailing him. Uryū quickened his pace.

"I have to get out of here..." he said, as a street light exploded from behind him. Uryū reached into his pockets, and grabbed a gray cube.

"Quincy tech won't work on me," a feminine voice said from above. Uryū looked behind him, and saw a large, purple moth floating behind him.

"W-What are you?" the Quincy asked.

"Hello child..." Nix said, "It is time to go..." Uryū backed away.

"What is the point of this. There is no reason why you should be fighting this." Without a moments hesitation, Uryū launched the cube at the demon, and took off. Nix flapped her wings, deflecting the device away. Then, it prepared an purple energy ball to fire at the teen.

"Stop running," Nix said, firing the ball, which was matched by an arrow.

"What the hell?" Uryū said.

"Make sure you are aware of what your enemy is doing," Ryūken said, "You'll end up dead that way."

"Ryūken? What are you doing here?"

"Calling me by my given name? How rude?" Nix sighed.

"I was not expecting this. Master Hayato did not tell us about this..." Ryūken narrowed his eyes.

"Did he not tell you about me, or did he not think that I would not be here."

"Regardless, I'll still make this quick..." Ryuken drew an arrow, pointed straight at the demon.

"Same here."

"Stop! Stop!" Hayato said, landing next to Nix, "Ryū-kun! Why'd you have to ruin this?" Ryuken aimed his bow at the newcomer.

"How disgusting that you would make you presence here," Ryūken said, calmly, "What do you want?"

"A lot, my friend. But now, I'm focused on finding another friendly Quincy, so if you may, be gone." Uryū took a step back.

"It's not ideal, but you are a Quincy, no matter how muddled you are. I can clean you, but it will take some time."

"What are you taking about!?" Uryū shouted. Hayato grinned.

"Impurities, child. Don't fret too much about it. It's not your fault." The blind Quincy shook his hair.

"I suppose you aren't going to make this easy, Ryū-kun?"

"Leave," Ryūken stated, simply. Hayato chuckled.

"Of course you weren't...Nix, get him."

"With pleasure," the moth said, flapping her wings, pushing both of the Quincies nack with a massive gust of wind. Ryuken tried to recover, but Nix rushed him, blasting him with a purple wave.

"Now, Ishida, it is time for you to realize your destiny..." Hayato said, cloak flapping softly in the wind. Uryū gulped.

"Come on. We have work to do."

"Actually," Urahara said, perched on a light, "No you don't." He jumped down, landing in front of the Quincy in black, who was not amused.

"Who are you?" he asked, irritated, "I would have never believed that there would be so many spiritually aware humans in this town..."

"And now you know. Now, let's end this little game." Hayato grinned.

"Little game? How laughable," he said, summoning a blue broadsword to his right hand, "Especially you saying that you are going to end it. Not a chance."

* * *

"Where are we going, Ichigo?" Sado asked, keeping pace with the redhead.

"We are first going to Inoue's place, then to Ishida's!" Ichigo shouted.

"No need," Yoruichi said, landing in front of the two. Ichigo and Sado paused.

"No need?" Ichigo said, deeply, "What do you mean, no need? There are demons roaming around and we have no idea what they are doing here!"

"Urahara has it under control."

"Oh, that makes everything okay...Oh wait! No it doesn't!"

"Both Inoue and Ishida are safe."

"Thanks for telling us. Would like to verify myself, but whatever."

"Yoruichi-san, what's going on?" Sado asked.

"Someone is controlling them. We don't know much more than that." Ichigo and Sado shared a confused glance.

"Wait, you really know nothing more?" Ichigo said, "You have no idea what they want? Because to me, it seems they want me pretty badly."

"Ichigo, calm down."

"I am calm. I am just a bit suspicious. Wondering why two demons are running amok, looking for me!?"

"I don't know. We'll try and find out, but now, you have to stay patient." Ichigo scoffed, but he knew he had nothing to gripe about.

"Fine. I'll stay patient. Still..."

"I understand. Inoue is home. Ishida is not."

"Where can we find him?" Sado asked. Yoruichi shook her head.

"I don't know. There is a thick Spiritual Cover placed over the town."

"Damn...Chad, go to Inoue's house. I'm going back..." Ichigo started, before seeing his body prancing through the street. He blinked twice.

"...Son of a bitch..." he growled, walking toward Kon, "Did I tell you not to leave?" Kon froze.

"...H-Hi I-I-Ichi-go..." he sputtered. Ichigo crossed his arms.

"I didn't think I had to monitor you, Kon. Thanks for disobeying my trust, Kon. Thanks for giving me a reason to crush your stupid little pill, Kon."

"Y-Your welcome..."

"God, you are such an asshole...What are you doing?"

"N-Not much! Just taking a walk..." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hah..."

"Well, after your dad left, I didn't want to be in the house by myself with your sisters. They're weird and I don't know what to say to them." Ichigo blinked and rose his head.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked, gravely.

"Huh?"

"Where did he go?"

" _Ichigo, are you pondering what I am pondering?_ " Kamen said.

'Yep. And it's isn't a good ponder...'

* * *

"For a demon, you aren't particularly strong," Isshin said, arms crossed. Kerberos exhaled, furious.

"You're in my way," the dog demon snarled,, missing his right eye, "The Spiritual Cover is almost up. You wasted too much of my time."

"Did I? That's good." Kerberos shook his head, as a portal opened from underneath him.

"I know when to fold them," he said, as chains wrapped around him, and drug him into the portal.

Isshin blinked, confused, before a large purple explosion occurred, illuminating the night sky.

"Oh, that doesn't look too good..."

* * *

"What was that?" Sado asked.

"I don't know, but we have to-" Ichigo started, before a cloth wrapped around his and Sado's midsection.

"You aren't going anywhere," Yoruichi said, "We have everything under control."

"Of course you do," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes, "Why would I ever doubt you?"

Ryūken slid across the ground, eyes focused on the enemy, as Nix flew high in the sky.

* * *

"You just won't die," Nix said, charging another energy wave. Ryūken nocked an arrow, and hastily fired it, trying the distract the demon. Nix, on the other hand, fired her attack into the fire, creating a explosion, clouding her advance. Ryūken barred his teeth, looking around.

Suddenly, a purple wave appearing from the smoke, catching him off guard. There was no time for him to get away, so he had to prepare his Blut and-

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin shouted, firing off a white blast, intercepting the moth's wave. Nix and Ryūken turned toward the newcomer.

"What's going on?" he said, "I'm guessing your another one of Hayato's shills."

"Another maggot," Nix said, "I think this has been a failure..."

"You got your powers back?" Ryuken said, "How convenient." The Shinigami rolled his shoulder.

"Eh, I'm still rusty, but it's cool," he said, "Yo, Miss Butterfly, your friend went back to Hell. Apparently your Spiritual Cover is going to be up."

"Don't you think I don't know that! But unlike him, I have to keep you two away from the target."

"He's here? Well, I guess I can take some time out of my life to speak to him." Isshin starting running toward the Quincy. Nix flapped her wings, trying to knock him off his feet, but Ryuken beat her to the punch, and fired an arrow, point blank, into the side of the head of the moth, knocking it back.

"Die, Quincy!" Nix screeched, shooting thin lasers at the white haired man, who's quick feet kept him clean.

"Then come and get me."

* * *

"Nix needs to calm it down. We only have five more minutes," Hayato said, shaking his head, "Oh, come on! This was going so well too."

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin cried, slashing at Hayato, who blocked it with his wrist. The blind Quincy chuckled.

"It seems that you broke my Blut. Impressive, Isshin. Impressive." Isshin jumped back, sword ready.

"Unreleased too!? Unbelievable! That's really impressive, brother-in-law!" Hayato snapped his fingers, and a portal opened from underneath him.

"Nix, we're leaving!" he called out. The moth flew beside him.

"Are you sure?" Nix asked, "The target is right there."

"There's no point. We're outnumbered. Let's just leave and work it out later." Chains wrapped around the two, and began to drag them down.

"I'll like to see you again, friends. Next time, everything should be in my favor," Hayato said, grinning.

"Urahara, what happened?" Isshin asked, "Why did he attack?" The blonde shopkeeper shook his head.

"It seems that he expected to capture Kurosaki-san or Ishida-san...But for what reason, I have no idea."

"Do you think he has found Irminsul?" Ryuken asked. Uryu jumped slightly, recognizing that name.

"Likely, if he's looking for another Quincy..."

"Damn it!" Isshin shouted, "We have to go after him."

"Isshin, you know that's a bad idea," Urahara said, "He was testing us today. When we step down there, he will surely kill us."

"Do you have another idea?" Ryuken said. Urahara sighed.

"Not at the moment..."

* * *

"Hiyori, I think we may have found our man," a blonde man, wearing a short sleeve polo, and a yellow and blue striped tie, looking over Ichigo, back in his physical body, walking home.

"Everything is going to be great..."

* * *

"I'll say that was a success..." Hayato said, grinning, "I learned that neither of our Quincies are suitable for our mission, but that is perfectly okay. Hell, with a recent discovery, we may not even need another Quincy..."

"What do you mean?" Kerberos asked. Hayato pointed toward his Hell Butterfly, and an image of Inoue Orihime appeared. Kerberos and Nix shared a glance.

"Her? Did you want us to capture her, Master?" Nix asked. Hayato shook his head.

"No. Her powers are far too premature for her to be useful for us. If I can't get another Quincy on board, she'll make a great last resort." The Hell Butterfly perched itself on the top of Hayato's head.

"Shall we attack again soon?" Kerberos asked.

"Nah. I think we learned enough. Ichigo doesn't how much longer with us, and Uryu is a lost cause. This was a success, but all in all, we can't consider this too important in our plan..."

* * *

"Ichigo, I have been delaying this for too long..." Isshin said, sitting at the table, in his kitchen, rubbing his forehead. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Oh what? That my mother was a Quincy? Or that you may or may not be a Shinigami? Or maybe you know something about this crap that happened today? Or maybe, just maybe, you can explain this Hollow that is permanently bonded to my soul for the rest of my life?" Isshin shook his head.

"Well, you may my job a bit easier..."

"I hope I did," Ichigo said, sitting at the table, "Well. Get going."

* * *

"Long Distance Runaround" by Yes


	26. Artificial Red

Chapter 26 – Artificial Red

"Who was that?" Uryu asked his father, aggressively, "How did he know me? How did he know you?"

"He's nobody," Ryūken said, sternly. The young Quincy looked suspsciously at his father, but did not press the matter further.

"...So...That means my Shinigami powers..."

"Come completely from the Shinigami you acquired your powers from. You are a full blooded Quincy," Isshin said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Well, that makes some sense now," Ichigo said, "I doubt she was trying to give me her full powers, after all..."

"Indeed. Now, your current state is a bit...unusual..."

"You don't say? Got any answers on how I was able to suddenly develop a Zanpakutō?"

"If what you say is correct, it might be due to your Hollow, in a former life, was a Shinigami." Ichigo blinked. Kamen blinked.

" _What?_ "

"What?"

"When Aizen started his plan, he created the first artificial Arrancar, from the soul of a Shinigami."

" _What the hell is an Arrancar?_ "

"Dad...What the hell is an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"A Hollow that gains the powers of a Shinigami by removing their masks."

" _That's horseshit, old man!_ " Kamen shouted.

"Shut up Kamen," Ichigo mumbled.

"Who's Kamen?" Isshin asked. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"The thing that's inside me..."

" _I'm not a thing, you stupid bastard._ "

"Shut up Kamen."

"Hi Kamen," Isshin said.

" _Sup, Papa Kurosaki,_ " Kamen said. Ichigo mentally slapped his forehead.

"What did he say?" Isshin asked, knowingly.

"He said nothing," Ichigo growled.

" _Repeat it, Ichi-kun._ "

"I swear to God, I will..."

"I knew he said something."

"Get back to the damn story, Dad!" Ichigo shouted, snapping his fingers. Isshin chuckled.

"Where was I again...Oh yeah, Aizen and the Arrancar experiment. Let's see...Let's see...Oh, after the Hollow bit your mother..."

"We past this. Tell me more about the Arrancar."

"Well, normal Arrancar are just Hollows who removed their masks. They are not a threat by themselves. But, the ones Aizen was aiming to create..."

"Let me guess. They're much more powerful." Isshin shook his head.

"And I might be one of those things..."

"Actually, Ichigo, you might not," Isshin said, "I'm not an expert, but you might be closer to what a Shinigami gaining a Hollow mask would be...A Vizard...Of course, you're not one, but your closer to that..." Ichigo rose a eyebrow.

"A Vizard...What?"

"Don't worry about it. You're not one. You're just an odd case. A Soul that bonded with a Hollow created from a Shinigami. You're unique, but not in a pretty snowflake way. Don't consider it a gift."

"I don't..." Ichigo said, arms crossed, "Well, what now?"

"Aizen is going to salvage as much of his plan as he can. He's going to make his move soon."

"It's not my problem. What else?"

"I don't know. Kisuke wouldn't tell me more..." Ichigo sighed, and stood up.

"Anything else?" Isshin shook his head.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I suppose things will sort itself out soon."

"Keep your head up."

* * *

"Hi-ra-ko Shin-ji!" a blonde, wearing the standard Karakura High uniform, equipped with a tie, said, in front of the class, name on the board.

"Eh, you wrote it backwards?" Ochi-sensei said, "How unique..."

"It's my talent, you see. It's pretty cool, huh?" Ichigo played with his pencil, in annoyance.

" _Doesn't that guy look a little bit to old for high school?_ " Kamen asked. Ichigo spun his pencil, and rolled his eyes.

"Give him a chance, Kamen," he whispered, as Shinji sat in Rukia's old desk.

"Greetings," he said, putting his hand out. Ichigo looked at the hand, then at the blonde's face. Shinji blinked twice.

"Serious?" the red head said. Shinji smiled. Ichigo shook his head, and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm super serious! I think we can be the best of friends."

"...Can't I get a normal neighbor?" Ichigo said.

" _Hate to interrupt this riveting conversation, but there is a Hollow running around. What are you gonna do, Ichi-kun?_ " Kamen said.

'I hate you so much, you stupid cancer.'

" _Yeah, yeah, cry more, you big baby. What are you going to do?_ "

'Nothing. Yoruichi doesn't want us doing anything, so we aren't going to do a damn thing. Let the new deployed Shinigami handle this crap.'

* * *

" _Ichigo, can you feel that?_ " Kamen said to Ichigo, while he was walking home. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah...But like I said earlier, we aren't going to anything..." he said, before looking up, into the skies, "Huh, that ain't normal..."

" _What isn't?_ "

"Bunch of souls, just acting like it's Evangelion today. Let's assume this isn't normal."

" _Oh yeah...That isn't too usual...Maybe we should investigate..."_

* * *

"W-What's going on?" Orihime said, worried.

"Inoue-san!" Sado shouted, sprinting in her direction.

"Sado-kun, what's happening?"

"I don't know, but we have to hurry!"

* * *

"Ulquiorra, these souls are bland as hell. They taste awful!" a large man, with a Hollow mask outlining his jaw. Ulquiorra, a smaller man, with incredibly pale skin, abnormally striking green eyes, and a bitter scowl on his face, glared at his partner.

"Quit complaining, Yammy," he said, "You asked to participate in this mission." Yammy growled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't it was going to be a little more exciting than this. I don't think anyone survive my Gonzui." His concerns, however, were confirmed false, as a completely fatigued Tatsuki shifted slightly on the ground.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. One did survive. But she don't look too good," Yammy said, "Whatcha think." Ulquiorra glanced her over, and shut his eyes.

"She's trash," he said. Yammy grinning, as he dished out a half baked kick, that Sado absorbed into his arm. The giant Hollow tilted his head.

"What's this? Two other survivors."

"Don't bother. He's trash," Ulquiorra said, flatly. Sado clenched his fist, trying to regain feeling in it.

"Inoue-san, please take Arisawa-san away from here," he said, a bit strained. Orihime nodded, and grabbed Tatsuki. She began to walk away, before a explosion ripped off from behind her, and Sado, with a brutally mangled arm crashed into the earth.

"Sado-kun!" Orihime cried out. She gently placed down her friend, and ran toward the fallen teen.

"What about her?" Yammy asked. Ulquiorra shook his head.

"Trash, like the rest." The giant grinned, and thrust a finger in her direction. Orihime shut her eyes, as her shield formed in front of her, deflecting the attack. Both Yammy and Ulquiorra were both visibly surprised.

"Interesting..." Ulquiorra said, "But still trash." Orihime confidently stood up, and summoned her fairies to heal the fallen Sado's arm. Ulquiorra was taken aback at this development.

'That's not healing...That's different...'

"Maybe the girl isn't trash after all," he said, "But still, she was not part of the mission. Get rid of her Yammy."

"With pleasure!"

"Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime chanted, as Tsubaki burst toward the Hollow. Yammy, however, blocked the strike one handed, with the barest of effort.

"Nice try, little lady," he said, grinning. Orihime gasped, as Tsubaki's body dissolved.

"Tsubaki-kun..."

"Ulquiorra, what about the girl?" Yammy asked, "She's shown a few tricks. Should we take her back with us."

"As interesting as she is, she not worth the trouble, Yammy. Kill her."

"Oh yeah!" the giant yelled, thrust his massive palm in her direction.

"What this, about killing my friends," Ichigo said, blocking Yammy's strike, with the back of his wrist. He looked back at Orihime, then to Sado, and narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late..." he said, solemnly.

"No, I sorry, Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, "If I was stronger, I could have-"

"Don't apologize. Now if I may, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Orihime was slight struck by the sheer bluntness of his request, but nodded.

"Okay..." she said, weakly, as she fled. Ichigo sighed, and glared at Yammy.

"Alright, I'm gonna assume that you are the one who ripped my friend's arm off," he said, deeply.

"What the hell does it matter!?" Yammy shouted, before his right arm was shred into ribbons. He screamed, falling backward.

"I'm also gonna assume that you are the one who ate all the souls. Am I correct?"

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Ichigo grinned, as his arm surged a dark red aura.

"I wonder if I can uproot those souls, if I hit you hard enough."

" _Eh, I doubt it, but you can try."_

'Shut up, Kamen.' Ichigo charged the raging Hollow, and delivered a Cero charged punch directly to his midsection, punching an uneven hole into him. Yammy fell to the ground, coughing up blood and souls. Ichigo grinned.

"I cannot believe that worked..." he said, before Ulquiorra charged him, stabbing forth with his hand. Ichigo parried the attack with his hand, and tried to counter attack with a quick Cero. Ulquiorra used Sonìdo to avoid, and fired his own green Cero, which Ichigo crushed with a backhand.

Ulquiorra landed on his feet, and fired a quick crimson Cero, which crashed in Ichigo, but caused very insignificant damage to him. The pale Hollow charged Ichigo again, but the redhead again parried the strike, and this time followed up with a knee, knocking Ulquiorra back. The Hollow rolled back to his feet, as Ichigo charged, foot aimed at his head. Despite putting up his hand in defense, his guard was broken, and Ulquiorra was sent skidding across the ground.

"What is this?" he said, a bit shocked, "A human? How could one be so powerful?"

"I'm no human, Hollow," Ichigo said, "You might want to discard any preconceived notions you have about me. It'll get you killed." He drew his sword, and held it by his hip, one handed.

"Is that a Zanpakutō?"

"It's whatever you want it to be..." Ichigo said, smirking, "Getsuga Tenshō!" The crimson streak burst out, but was shattered by Ulquiorra effortlessly. Ichigo fired off another Getsuga, again deflected by the Hollow. This time, however, Ichigo closed the distance between the two, Cero primed in his hands. Ulquiorra looked into the face of the former substitute, perplexed.

"How ya doin'?" Ichigo said, darkly. Ulquiorra used his own Cero to protect himself, yet still found himself wounded by the attack.

"I hope Aizen-sama allows us to remove the limiter soon," Ulquiorra said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Aizen? Well, this was to be expected. Regardless..." Ichigo said, charging in. Ulquiorra fired another crimson round, but Ichigo, using Sonìdo, got around the attack. The pale Hollow had no time to avoid the Getsuga powered strike, and found the jagged blade deep into his chest. Ulquiorra rolled on the ground, bleeding openly.

"Sonìdo? I refuse to allow some human trash to defeat me," he said. Ichigo sighed, gripping his sword.

"Your prejudices are showing. How disappointing. I told you earlier that I'm no human." Ichigo shook his head, as he steadied his stance. Ulquiorra fired off another crimson Cero, which Ichigo effortlessly blocked. However, the pale Hollow, using Sonìdo, appeared behind the former substitute, taking him by surprise.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled, realizing that he walked right into the Hollow's trap. Ulquiorra fired his green Cero, and Ichigo braced for the impact that never came. The red head rolled away, seeing that he was shield by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. Ichigo looked around, and saw her standing about twenty feet away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun," she said, "I had to come back." Ichigo frowned, as a roared sprouted from Yammy's resting place. The giant rose, and charged Ichigo haphazardly. The bonded one sidestepped the attack, before he was met up with Ulquiorra's hand, charging a powerful Cero. Ichigo's spiritual pressure provided a weak layer of armor, but it was better than nothing, and he was sent flying into a crater.

"Kurosaki-kun!"Orihime shouted, running toward him. Yammy, however, had other thoughts, and intercepted her path.

"Shut up, bitch!" he roared, hitting her with a powerful backhand. Ichigo immediately rose.

"Inoue!" he shouted, black filling his sclera.

" _Let's go, Ichigo!_ " Kamen roared. The familiar Hollow mask sprouted on his face, adorned by four red streaks.

Yammy prepared to continue his assault, but before he could attack, his remaining arm was blasted away, and his body was sent flying. Ichigo leaped on the body, and before Yammy could say any meaningless words, the former substitute punched a Cero into his body, annihilating it. Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo, then the body of his partner, then back to the redhead.

"What is this human?" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo rushed to Orihime's side, and knelt beside her.

"Ku-Ku-Kuro-" Orihime struggled to say. Ichigo shook his head.

"Don't speak. Do you need immediate care?" Orihime looked at Ichigo, and despite her blurry vision, she could have sworn that he was wearing a Hollow's mask. She, nevertheless, answered the question by shaking her head. Ichigo stood back up, and looked back at Ulquiorra.

"I'll be quick, okay. Don't worry," he said, sternly. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"I'm truly intrigued by you, human," he said, "I supposed this is why Aizen-sama wanted me to observe you. Shame you killed Yammy, though." Ichigo twisted his neck, and glared at the Hollow. Ulquiorra rose his arm, before Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him, and delivered a viscous Cero fueled uppercut, connecting solidly with his jaw. Ulquiorra fell onto his back, and before he could recover, Ichigo stood over him, prepared to fire another Cero. The Hollow protected himself with another Cero, but was overwhelmed.

As Ichigo landed gracefully on his feet, Ulquiorra rose, staggered. The Hollow's expression, while not changing, showed clear frustration. Ichigo, on the other hand, looked completely focused.

"What's wrong? You don't look too sure of yourself," Ichigo said, thin membrane of red spiritual particles covering him. Ulquiorra blinked, as a burst of energy flowed from inside.

"I see. Aizen-sama sees you as enough of a threat to allow me to remove the limiter," he said, "I'll try and make this as quick as possible."

"Then let's go." Ulquiorra charged toward, stabbing with his hand. Ichigo knew that he couldn't deflect this attack, so he spun into the direction of the attack, closing the distance between them. With the most subtle of motions, he punch Ulquiorra in his midsection, but he was not affected. Ichigo attempted to follow up with a Cero, but the Hollow beat him to the punch, blasting him in the neck with another crimson round.

This one actually hurt, and Ichigo reeled back, clutching his throat. Ulquiorra, wasting no time, dashed forward, and stuck his arm into the former substitute's sternum. Ichigo clutched the hand arm with his left hand.

"There is a massive difference between us, human," the Hollow said, as Ichigo started to laugh.

"Let's see about that, Hollow," he said, as a ball of scarlet energy grew in his right hand, "Cero Grados de Fuga!" The blast exploded point blank to both of them, and they seperated quickly, flying off in opposite directions. Ichigo skidded across the ground, arms ruined, before he was caught by Yoruichi. Ichigo blinked, before the mask on his face shattered.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, was worse for wear, as not only was he missing his left forearm, but his head was chunked. Despite all of this, he was still alive, and he got to his feet, unsteady.

"Looks like you're a little outmatched here," Urahara said, pointing Benihime at him.

"Ichigo, get Inoue and Yasutora out of him. We'll clean up here," Yoruichi said. Ichigo nodded, and slowly rose to his feet. He walked over to Inoue, who was hovering on the border of unconsciousness. He slowly picked her up, and walked gingerly over to Sado, whom was well enough to walk, but barely.

"Chad, we're going to the shop," Ichigo said, sternly, "How far can you walk?"

"I can make it," Sado said.

"I guess this is a proper time to make my retreat..." Ulquiorra said, as a Garganta opened behind him, "In my current state, it would be foolish of me to fight you two, even with my limiter deactivated. My mission was accomplished anyway." Urahara lowered his Zanpakutō.

"Well then, I'm sure Aizen won't be pleased with the lost of one of his soldiers, huh?" he said. Ulquiorra shut his remaining eye.

"It is a waste. Yammy won't be missed," he stated, simply, stepping through the Garganta.

* * *

"I'm sorry I came back..." Orihime said, lightly, "If I never came back, I would have never gotten in the way..."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm not upset," Ichigo said, "You did what you thought was right. Nothing wrong with that..."

"I-"

"You wanted to help. And I appreciate that. But you should be more careful." Orihime's small smile wavered slightly.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called out, entering the room, "What happened?"

"Stuff."

"And?"

"Stuff happened. I don't know how to explain it. Might have to do with those Arrancars my dad told me about."

"A completed one, that fast?" Urahara said, "This may be a problem."

"May?" Ichigo said, mockingly, "This is a problem. I'm not sure what the Arrancar wanted, but I sure it had something to do with me."

"Ichigo, don't get too worked up," Yoruichi said, "Just focus on staying safe." Ichigo looked at his wounded arms, and sighed.

"Not particularly doing a very good job at that," he said, "Is Inoue going to be good enough to go home?"

"I doubt she be good enough to go home anytime soon," Urahara said, "Get your dad to make an excuse for her in school. I also have to praise your handling of the situation. Due to your actions, no humans had to die in the area..."

"Yeah, whatever. How bout you, Chad?"

"I'm fine," the tall teen said, holding his heavily bandaged arm. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Sado-kun, are you sure you don't-"

"Rest," Ichigo said, to the offering Orihime, "We're off. Anything new, you come to us."

"I'll see you later, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, smiling faintly.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow..."

* * *

" _Is it cool that you're just walkin' around in your spirit form?_ " Kamen asked, " _I don't know. Seems kinda weird to me_." Ichigo shrugged.

"Why not? I'm just happy that my arms did lose any functionality after that Cero," he said. Kamen chortled.

" _See, it gets better._ "

"Whatever."

The rustling of leaves attracted the former substitute's attention. Ichigo glanced around, keeping a keen eye on his surroundings.

"Someone's here..." he whispered, not worried in the slightest, but still focused on keeping his guard up. A quick rise, then rapid decline of spiritual pressure indicated where the attacker was coming from, and Ichigo immediately defended himself from the sword strike. Hirako Shinji, the assaulter, grinned.

"Good job, Kurosaki-san..." he said. Ichigo, not having it, pushed him back with the force of his spiritual pressure.

"I'm not in the mood right now," he said, "My arms ache, and I kinda had a dude put his entire arm in my throat. I really don't have time for this."

"I just want to make a offer."

"I'm not listening."

"Can't I tell you want I'm selling."

"I ain't buying."

"Don't you fear what's inside you."

"...Are you a Vizard?" Shinji blinked.

"Uh..."

"Holy crap, you're a Vizard. That's probably why your creeping around in a high school, old man."

"W-What are you-"

"Besides," Ichigo said, walking away, "I'm not a Vizard." Shinki summoned his mask, and fired a small Cero at Ichigo, who flared up his spiritual pressure in defense. He sighed, then looked back, in mild irritation.

"Look familiar?" Shinji asked, grinning. Ichigo blinked.

"Sure. It's a Hollow mask," he replied, "But it's nothing like mine. When you put your mask on, your powers simply increase. When I put my mask on, I gain access to my full potential. My mask is not one of a Hollow, but instead one of a Zanpakutō."

"A Zanpakuto? Impossible!"

"You would think. But logic doesn't mean anything to me."

* * *

"Artificial Red" by Mad Season


	27. Cochise

Chapter 27 – Cochise

Shinji, knew something wasn't right. Ichigo not being a Vizard? That didn't make sense.

They seen the mask. They seen him fight with it. There was no doubt he was a Vizard.

But there was a slight hint of truth to his statement. He never seemed to fight the Hollow for control. He also did not seem to fear the Hollow inside of him.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji questioned, "Even if you could simply ignore the Hollow, you have to be-"

"I can't ignore this bastard. He talks all the damn time," Ichigo said, "Besides, he and I have a wonderful relationship. Complete bliss."

" _...That sounded pretty hostile, man..._ "

"Besides, what do you need me for. I'm unaligned, and I plan to stay that way." Shinji blinked.

"You aren't with the Shinigami?" he asked, tilting his head. Ichigo shook his head.

"Why would I? I'm not a Shinigami. I never was." The former substitute again started to walk away again, but this time, Shinji couldn't find a reason to pursue the matter further. Instead, he grabbed his cell phone.

"Uh...I don't think this is gonna work the way we wanted exactly," he said nervously, keeping the phone away from his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT POSED' TO MEAN!?" the voice from the other line roared, nearly forcing Shinji to drop his phone.

"It means things have...changed...I'll explain more when I get back..."

* * *

Isshin knew that his son wasn't the paragon of excitement and joy he could describe himself as, but now, something seemed off. Ichigo seemed more down than usual. He figured he could ask, but he knew he had to have confidence in his son. If it was something he couldn't handle alone, he hoped Ichigo knew to go to him first.

"Here's Orihime-chan's and Sado's excuse slips. You need anything else?" Ichigo grabbed the papers, and put them in his backpack, silently.

"I'm good," he said, "Dad...It's nothing. Thanks..." Isshin nodded, and watched his son leave the home. The former Captain sighed, as he sat down.

"I'm sure he will..."

* * *

"Inoue-san!" Ishida shouted, slamming open the door. Ichigo, sitting beside the wounded girl, narrowed his eyes, as Orihime showed the slightest of shock.

"Oh, hello Ishida-kun," she greeted, smilling, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see you! Yasutora-san said that you were injured! What happened?"

"Oh, it was my fault! Honest!" Orihime said. Uryū shook his head. Ichigo knew what was about to happen, but decided that he wasn't going to leave.

"Maybe if Kurosaki was a little more competent-" Bingo.

"Kurosaki-kun told me to leave, so I wouldn't get hurt. I chose to come back-" Orihime said, defensively.

"No, you don't have to make excuses for me," Ichigo said, "If that's what you believe, then believe it." He started walking for the door.

"Kurosaki-kun, wait!"

"It's fine. Have fun." Uryū glared at the departing redhead, but chose not to continue on. There was no need to.

* * *

" _Remember when I told you that I feel what you feel?_ " Kamen asked.

'Yes...'

" _Then can you calm down! This anger is giving me a headache._ " Ichigo exhaled, but to no avail.

Despite the hard exterior, and bitter composition, Ichigo rarely was angry. He knew frustration. He knew annoyance. Anger was not something he knew.

That last type he felt pure anger...Actually wasn't that long ago, when Rukia didn't let him save her, back when he fought Renji and Byakuya for the first time. But before that, the death of his mother. And he really didn't know how to react.

Back then, he react by lashing out against his friends. After Rukia's arrest, he tried to focus his anger into his trying to get stronger. But now what? He was walking around, upset, with nothing to do.

"I guess I'll see what Ikumi wants..."

* * *

"What do you want, Ichigo-dummy?" Kaoru asked, suspiciously. Ichigo gently shoved him out of the way, and grabbed his order folder.

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!?" the boy shouted.

"Be quiet," Ichigo said. He opened the folder, and to his surprise, it was empty.

"Hmm...That's interesting."

"What, that no one wants you?" Kaoru pestered, "Maybe if you weren't so stupid, more people would want to hire you!" Ichigo rolled his eyes, placing the folder back down.

"Tell your mother I stopped by," he said, "Also tell her to call me."

"I won't!"

"Fine." Ichigo grabbed a notebook and a pen from his bag, scribbled out some harsh looking Hiragana symbols, and placed it in Ikumi's empty order folder. He then grabbed a sticky note from his bag, and in English, wrote out, "Willing to work" on it, and slapped it against the wall.

"Wow, that desperate, huh?" Kaoru said. Ichigo threw his book of sticky notes at him.

"Keep it," he said.

"THAT HURT, YOU STUPID DUMMY!" Kaoru whined. Ichigo rolled his eyes, walking out of the shop.

* * *

Ichigo truly never wanted to work. He never wanted a job. But it was a necessity.

His dad refused to give him an allowance, and his friends mooched off of him, forcing his hand.

Of course, being fourteen, there weren't too many places offering work. Until he met the wonderfully weird Unagiya Ikumi.

From the first time he met her, Ichigo knew that there was something seriously wrong with her. When she offered to teach him how to drive (Ironic, because she was an awful driver herself) he knew that laws meant very little to her.

And then there was her son, Kaoru. He was annoyance personified. Whenever someone with a X and Y chromosome attempted to talk to his mother, he would freak out, and do anything necessary to scare them away. He never did have a father figure, as he was born out of wedlock, so it made some sense, but it wasn't healthy.

One of the main reasons why he was hired was that he could be a positive male role model to the boy, but nothing seemed to work. Kaoru seemed to hate him more the longer he worked at the shop. Ichigo really didn'tcare, as he wasn't being paid to tend to the boy's emotions, but it was bothersome. And in the beginning, he made a legit shot at being a good idol.

Oh well. Regardless, Ikumi knew if Ichigo told her to call him, that they needed to talk. It was nice having an adult to talk to that wasn't your parents. Of course, with the recent reveals, he was going to have to go to his father again, but that could wait.

And if it couldn't, it would have to wait...

* * *

"Hmm, how interesting..." Gin said, sitting back, in a ornate chair, in front of a large computer screen, "Kurosaki isn't turning out the way we want him too. Aizen isn't too happy bout that." Tōsen frowned deeply.

"Regardless, we have to move on. The information Ulquiorra gathered for us is invaluable." Gin sighed.

"You take things too seriously. Relax. Aizen probably knows what he's gonna do. Just ride it out..."

"Still, he could be a major roadblock. Maybe we should have let Ulquiorra release, and finish him before he grows more powerful." Gin shrugged.

"Eh, it's fine. If Aizen wanted him dealt wit, he would have sent the order. He still thinks he can savage his plans."

"How idealistic..."

* * *

"I wonder if I should..." Ichigo said, leaning back at his desk. He, rarely, was ever the first one to class, but today, he had to think, and he had to think away from home.

" _The Vizard? Waste of time,_ " Kamen said, " _You aren't one of them. And besides, what can they truly do to help you? You're in complete control._ "

"That's beside the point. Maybe they can help us."

" _With the bonding? I never thought about that. But I severely doubt it._ "

"What's with the pessimism?"

" _If that blonde asshole was dumb enough to become a Vizard, what do you think he can do to help you?_ " Ichigo blinked.

"Fair point. But, it's worth a try, at least..."

" _Whatever..._ "

The door slid open, and a downtrodden Uryū walked in. Ichigo ceased his conversation, to silently observe the fallen Quincy.

"You're early," Uryū stated. Ichigo rolled his neck.

"Or maybe you're just late," he said, "What's biting you?"

"Nothing, Kurosaki. Leave me alone."

"Why should I? A good friend would never-"

"You aren't my friend. Leave me alone." Ichigo chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone, if you answer one simple question." The Quincy adjusted his glasses, and turned toward the red head.

"What?"

"Can you tell me what it means to be a Quincy?"

* * *

_"Why should I bother?" Ryuken said, sitting in his office, "You wasted your first turn. Why should I waste my time to give you powers you don't deserve?"_

_"I need-" Uryu started._

_"Honestly, you should consider this a gift. Hayato was looking for another Quincy, and having three in Karakura would be a disaster." Uryū blinked, in confusion._

_"T-Three?"_

_"Yes, three. If you couldn't tell that there was another Quincy, then your case for me helping you is weaker than I thought."_

_"Who was the third!?" Ryuken narrowed his eyes. Well, Hayato forced his hand on this._

_"The eldest Kurosaki." Uryu nearly fell over, in shock._

_"That...That can't be true!"_

_"It is. And maybe his sisters too, but I doubt it. Their powers have been repressed better, this go about, due to the lack of a Hollow."_

_"Kurosaki had a Hollow inside of him the whole team." Ryuken lit a cigarette, and sighed._

_"Not exactly. The Hollow was an odd manifestation of his nonexistent Shinigami powers. Until he was made the Substitute Shinigami, he was just a normal human, with Quincy potential._

_"I should have acted before, but I was sure that Ichigo wasn't going to awaken all of his powers at once."_

_"What were you going to do?"_

_"The only thing I could. Kill him..."_

* * *

By some sheer luck, Kurosaki managed to survive, by not realizing his Quincy lineage at the time. The fact that he was a pure-blood Quincy made him more desirable to Hayato. The dormant Hollow managed to save him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to do him any good. The Hollow became something else, and Ichigo is as far away from a Quincy as humanly possible. To be honest, describing Ichigo would be nearly impossible.

"I don't know, Kurosaki," Uryū answered, "Pride, I guess. I thought I knew, but not anymore..." Ichigo averted his glance.

"Pride? What a simple answer..."

* * *

Shinji was legit confused about dealing with this guy.

Watching him, he really didn't do anything different daily. Ichigo would leave school, head home, change clothes, and walk around. Not doing anything. It was annoying.

What's even more annoying is that he knows that he's following him, yet he doesn't not care. Ichigo, not once, has threatened him, or told him to leave him alone. Not once has he told him off. Not once has he attacked him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't a Vizard. But still, they seen the mask...

"One more fight," he said, "I'll observe you one more time, Kurosaki-san..."

* * *

A man, with straight, medium-length chestnut colored hair, and sharp brown eyes looked over the papers on his desk. "Demons sighted in Karakura Town," is what they read. The man sighed, and pressed his palm against his forehead.

"Who wants to investigate this mess?" he said, sarcastically.

"I will!" Yura shouted, popping up behind him. The man rolled his eyes.

"Lord Mouken, what are you doing here?" he asked. Yura tilted her head, smiling brightly.

"Nothing Virgil. Just wonderin' what you what to do bout these demons?" Virgil Alexanderson, the Third Lord of Death, narrowed his eyes.

"Preferably nothing," he said, "Let an Ensign take care of this mess."

"Ooh, I'll volunteer myself." Virgil rose an eyebrow.

"For what reason?"

"Because, I want to. Now, I don't think you would argue that my presence is, despite be unnecessary, is not going to be an issue, right?" Virgil shook his head.

"Whatever. It's you time, Lord Mouken."

"Sweet."

"I honestly don't understand why you didn't become a Lord of War. You act just like those jocks."

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime, finally back in school after a week, said, softly. Ichigo responded with a very empty, "Good morning," before sitting down in his seat. Orihime's small smile faded.

"Is there-"

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Ichigo said.

"Well, Yoruichi-san said that the healing techniques she used would be enough. And I already caused enough trouble to them, so I didn't want to bother them anymore..." Ichigo softened his expression.

'Is this about here losing one of her fairies...This could be interesting...'

"Inoue, I'm coming over after school, if that is okay with you," he said, sternly, "Be alone. This is important." Orihime blanched.

"T-Tonight?" she squeaked.

"Yes, tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Y-Yes, it's a-alright with me!" she said, a little louder than she wanted to. Ichigo sat back in his seat.

"Great. Great. I'll see you after school."

* * *

Ichigo sat a his deak, in an empty classroom, during lunch. He was not eating. He was not cramming in any last minute studying. He was just sitting, and thinking.

Often, Ichigo preferred to avoid thinking, before the chasm of depression and self-loathing overtook him, but now, he had a very important decision to make. Of course, he doubted the Vizard could help, but it was worth a try, but there was nothing else he could really do.

Of course, he could go to his father. But that was a last resort.

Letting his father know that he was going to die was the hardest thing he has ever done. His dad telling him that there was nothing to be done was probably he hardest thing he had ever done, too. There was some tension between the two since then, because of this knowledge. Ichigo wanted to talk to him, but knew that a regular father-son relationship was impossible, as his father also was aware of.

Still, his father was there, always willing to talk. And he knew that he wasn't going to judge him for any future actions.

But still...

"Oi, Ichigo!" a loud, boisterous voice, slamming open the door to the classroom shouting, knocking Ichigo out of his thoughts. The redhead glared at the door, to see Renji, Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku, and Yumichika standing there. Ichigo's already intense stared hardened.

"Long time, no see," Rangiku said.

"It's been like a month," Ichigo responded.

"But, it was a long month, without us, right?" Renji said.

"No. Get away from me."

"As rude as always," a voice from the window called out, "I thought that you would have grown up a little, Ichigo." Ichigo closed his eyes.

" _Dear Christ, is this a fucking reunion or somethin'?_ "

"Of course, you had to be here," Ichigo said, agitated, "How many more are coming?"

"What's it matter to you?" Renji answered, "We're here on orders."

"For what? The Arrancar?" Ichigo said, "They're asses."

"We're aren't just here for the Arrancar!" Rukia shouted, "We here to protect the human population."

"What about the already deployed Shinigami...You know what, I really don't give a crap. I don't paid for this crap. Do whatever."

"You now have to care," Tōshirō said, "You're an important ally of ours. We need to make sure your up to task."

"I'm not an ally of yours. Go bother someone else."

"What are you-"

"I believe he said he wasn't an ally," Yura said, sitting at the teacher's desk, "I guess that's that, right? Oh, Long time, no see, Ichigo-chan!"

"L-Lord Mouken!?" Tōshirō said, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you again..." Ichigo groaned.

"I **was** just going over the sudden and unexplained demonic appearances in this here town, but now I need to know why the hell are there six more deployed Shinigami than the last deployment chart said there was."

"It was a special order, handed down by Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni," Rangiku said, surprisingly serious, "We are here to deal with the Arrancar threat." Yura smiled.

"And why are you, Vice Captain Matsumoto Rangiku, speaking to me directly, rather than your direct superior over there?"

"I am the senior officer here. I felt my seniority would-"

"I'm just joshing you. I don't care about all that formal shit. I ain't Felice- Lord Lombardi. Whatever. And truly, I really don't care about the lack of information on this impromptu deployment. It's not your fault."

"What are you getting at?" Ichigo asked, irritated. He was seriously tired of seeing familiar faces, now.

"Well, Lord Yamamoto should have told us, before sending you six out. This would have led to proper strategic resourcing, as we would not have approved of this kind of bullshit, sending five seated officers, and one unseated officer, to a smallish town like this."

"Wait, Lord Yamamoto?" Ichigo said, "The old man's a Lord of Death?"

"Not one of Death," Yura said, standing up, revealing that she was wearing a lot more than she was last time, as she was wearing a black and white coat, with a large white skull on her left breast. The coat tapered off into two tails, with white accents. Her bottoms were black tight pants, tucked into her boots.

"He was a Lord of Conquest. But, he got soft, and left. But that's not important. He knew the the process. He knew what he should have done. But luckily, I really don't care. I'm not a narc. If Lord Alexanderson was her, ooh, you guys would be getting chewed out right now."

"Lord Mouken, you said that there were demons," Tōshirō said, "What happened?" Yura stretched her arms.

"Demons. Powerful ones. Tier two demons. Nasty little bastards," she said, "They don't escape the Gates of Hell too easily. Help is typically required. And that's why I'm here today."

"I fought one. Maybe I could help?" Ichigo said.

"I don't care that you fought him. I need to know how they got here."

"Maybe that Hayato guy helped them out."

"Who? Eh, it's not too important. Demons enter the realm of living all the time. Investigations are required so we can make sure we did nothing wrong. Usually, we send Ensigns or maybe young Lieutenants and Captains, but I felt that I could do it."

"I feel you have ulterior motives," Ichigo said, eyes narrowed. Yura chuckled, before winking at the redhead, confirming his thoughts.

* * *

"Dad, I'm leaving," Ichigo said, solemnly. Isshin exhaled in response.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" he asked, freezing Ichigo. After a moment of deliberation, Ichigo shook his head slowly, continuing for the door.

"No..." he said, leaving the house. Isshin stood up, and looked out the window, into the blue sky.

"I guess I'll stay up late tonight..."

* * *

" _Why are you delaying this!? Hurry up and talk to him!_ " Kamen screamed. Ichigo put his headphones over his ears, trying to drown out the internal noise.

He knew he had to go to him, but it had to wait.

It had to...

* * *

"Cochise" by Audioslave


	28. Them Bones

Chapter 28 – Them Bones

"Ichigo? Where are you going?" Rukia asked, block away from the redhead house. Ichigo slowly removed his headphones, and sighed.

"Were you waiting for me?" he asked, "And can it wait a little longer? I have things to do."

"Like what?" she asked, "You know what, never mind. I really need to speak to you."

"About what? I thought I made it very clear that I'm not worried about the Arrancar, or Aizen."

"It isn't about that." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head softly.

"Then what?" Rukia, with a hint of anger in her eyes, stepped up to Ichigo, and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him to to her height.

"What happened at the Sōkyoku Hill? With the Hollow mask, and all?" she whispered. Ichigo chuckled.

"Things."

"Can you please stop doing that!?" she shouted, pushing him, "I've been trying to find something that resembles you, but I can't. I'm trying to help you, so help me!"

"I'm not a Vizard, if that is what you are wondering. There's your help," Ichigo said, "Don't stress yourself over me. There is absolutely nothing you can do."

"But-"

"No buts. Everything that is happening to me is completely my fault, and my fault alone. I can fight this battle by myself." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" she asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I could. But it won't do you no good," he responded, "Besides, it's not worth it."

" _But when is it?_ " Kamen asked, furious. Ichigo exhaled, and turned around.

"Shut up..." he whispered, nearly inaudibly. Rukia clenched her fists tightly.

"Are we not friends?" she asked. Ichigo paused.

"Rukia, do not press the matter further," he said, darkly, "I'm sure whatever answers you want, you will not be pleased with."

"This is partly my fault...I want to help."

" _It's not her fault, Ichigo,_ " Kamen said, " _She sorta sped up the problem, but everything that is happening now would have happened anyway, with or without her input._ "

'What...Explain to me-'

" _The only way I'm explaining shit to you, is if you go to your damn father._ "

'I'll think about...'

"What has happened in the past can not be reversed. Don't blame yourself," Ichigo said, trying his damnedest to avoid the conversation. Rukia did not react.

"The why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not im- No, it is important. Just, I don't want to get your hopes up."

* * *

"Can't believe that idiot Yammy bit it," an Arrancar, with turquoise hair, and a sinister smirk, said, "And I can't believe you didn't kill the Shinigami." Ulquiorra stood impassively.

"My mission was to observe the subject," he replied, "Yammy's death was his own fault, anyway. It's not my responsibility to clean up after his errors." The Arrancar cackled loudly.

"Seriously? Is that your excuse for your poor showing against the human?"

"I need no excuse. I was not fighting to kill him. It does not matter. The mission was accomplished."

"It's always the mission with you, eh?"

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rukia asked, trailing behind Ichigo, who was trying his hardest to block out not only her voice, but the voice inside of his head, loudly berating him.

God, death can not be worse than his current existance...

"I'm going to Inoue's place," he said, "If you want to see her, I'll let you know when I'm done talking to her." Rukia rose an eyebrow.

"What are you going to talk to her about?"

"Stuff...Mostly her powers though." Rukia blinked.

"So, you noticed too..." she said. Ichigo paused, and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Her powers...The first time I seen them up close, I was amazed. They were much more different than I ever could have imagined..."

"Do you know what it could mean?" Rukia shook her head, slowly.

"Honestly, I never put too much stock into it. But something has you worried, huh?"

"Not worried. More curious..." Ichigo said, "And, I guess, a little worried. Do you know Saito Yū?" Rukia pupils slightly twitched.

"H-How do you know Saito-sama?" she asked.

"He introduced himself to us, when we landed in the Rukongai. I'm guessing he isn't a pleasant name to hear."

"He most certainly isn't an ally of ours," Rukia said, with a large dose of edge present in her voice, "The Royal Guard are an elite bunch, but they seem more focused on dealing with politics, than helping us."

"Well, he took an interest to Inoue, and think it has to do with her powers."

"Did you ask Urahara before coming to me?"

"Of course I did," Ichigo answered, "But it's either that he doesn't know, or it that's he refusing to tell me."

"But why now? Why are you so concerned now?"

"Because...That Arrancar that I didn't kill was sent here to observe. And he got a great look at her powers."

"And you think Aizen might be interested?"

"Of course. I just want to confirm what I think her powers could be..."

"And what do you think they could be?" Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a couple of tests in mind..."

* * *

"Tsubaki-kun? You want be to bring him back?" Orihime asked. Ichigo responded, with a slow nod.

"Just try," he said, "I know you can do it..." Orihime, with a soft exhale, grabbed the crushed remains of Tsubaki, and summoned her Sōten Kisshun. The two watched, as the brawny fairy began to reform.

"Tsubaki-kun..." Orhime said, covering her mouth. Ichigo smiled, slighty.

" _Confirm anything?_ " Kamen asked.

'Confirmed a lot.'

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Tsubaki screamed, as the healing field freed him, "WHY WERE YOU SENDING SUCH WEAK ATTACKS AT THAT GUY!?"

"Calm down," Ichigo said, "She did just heal you. You should be grateful."

"Who the hell are you?" Tsubaki asked, menacingly.

"A friend. Now, I didn't come to talk to you."

"WHY I-"

"Tsubaki-kun, this is Kurosaki-kun. He's the one who asked me to heal you."

"Why didn't you heal me before!?"

"I-I d-didn't know I could..."

"Well you can! You at least you could of tried!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Inoue, could you?"

"Oh, ok. Tsubaki-kun, we'll talk later!" The boisterous fairy return back to his home in Orihime's hairpins.

"Ok, Kurosaki-kun. What did you want to speak about?" Ichigo shifted his eyes around.

"What...I'm sorry..." he said, "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at the apology thing, but I need to do this..."

"Kurosaki-kun, you don't have to apologize..."

"No, I do. It's my fault. And I needed to apologize. I really messed up...And because of that, you were hurt...And I'm sorry...

"I know that doesn't make anything better...But, I guarantee this...I will not allow you to be hurt again, on my watch...I will be your shield, and your sword...And I will protect you..." Ichigo bowed his head. Orihime averted her glance, nervously.

"I...You don't have to do this..."

"No. I needed to do this. And...Well, it'll clear my head...For later..."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. Ichigo sighed, and sat on the coach next to her.

"There are some...Things happening, that I can not prevent, and things that aren't...Different sides and so forth."

"Is there something going on?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"There is a lot going on...I just need you to know that I may not be there all the time, that I will protect you, without fail." Orihime's cheeks turned the faintest of pinks. Ichigo sat back, and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"At least allow me that..."

* * *

"Well, nothing to do here," Yura said, "I guess I can report back..." She rolled her shoulder, as the sound of a crushing wind was heard. Yura, hair now dyed red, instead of the former green, narrowed her eyes.

"Is that a Garganta?" she asked, "Guess I can hang for a while..."

* * *

"Please let me stay here?" Matsumoto pleaded, bowing to a puzzled Orihime. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Look, Inoue-san," Tōshirō said, "Don't let her pressure you."

"Man, this looks like fun, but I'm going to-"

"Maybe you can stick around," Rukia said, smiling, "Let Rangiku know that there are some ground rules here."

"I don't live here. Inoue can make her own decisions," he said, before looking over the blonde, "Hopefully, it'll be the right one. Why don't you stick around though? You seem to like Inoue enough."

"Really? I wouldn't mind, I guess..." she said, "That's a good idea, Ichigo."

"Yup. Where are Renji, and the other goons?"

"Urahara's place. I guess they thought that was the best spot for them."

"That's retarded. I guess they don't know about that guy."

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Renji and Ikkaku screamed, as a large cardboard box sat in the room. Yumichika laid still, passed out by the ghastly sight.

"It's not that bad," Urahara said, cheeky.

"GET IT AWAY FROM US!"

* * *

"That's their problem," Rukia said, shuddering. Ichigo nodded.

"And where is the kid going to stay?"

"Oh, maybe he could-"

"No."

"I wasn't going to say you, idiot. I would never inflict that kind of fate on another. I was suggesting that he stay with Sado-san." Ichigo tilted his head.

"I guess that could work," he said, "Sure thing. I'll take him over."

* * *

"So you were the leader of the Invaders, huh?" Tōshirō said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Sounding a bit hostile, huh," he said, "And as loosely as one can interpret the word, yes, I was the leader."

"And you invaded to save Kuchiki?"

"Yep. You still sound rather hostile. You need to stop."

"I'm just wondering."

"Then stop."

* * *

"Where is he?" the blue hair Arrancar said, leaping through the skies. His Fracción departed earlier, and two hours later, nothing.

In fact, their presences dropped completely...

"What the hell? Those bastards better have not flaked on me."

* * *

"Snip, Tijer-" an Arrancar, with a lopsided helmet shouted, before his head was completely destroyed. His body fell limply, and Yura clenched her fists.

"Wow, such a sad effort," she said, "I don't even have a Zanpakuto, and you five weren't even a challenge. I'm not looking forward to facing your leader."

* * *

"What the hell? What happened to all of the Hollows?" Renji said. Urahara frowned.

"I guess Lord Mouken couldn't stay away..." he said, "Why a Lord of Death would be here is strange though..."

"Lord Mouken? I would have never guessed that she was that strong..." Ikkaku said, arms crossed.

"It's still odd. Why would she bother investigating a minor demon appearance?"

"You think that something is up?" Renji asked. Urahara paused, then nodded.

"Just a hitch..."

* * *

"Kurosaki, I'm going to ask you to stay out of this," Tōshirō said, seriously, "I can't ask you to-" A blur flew past the two, crashing into the nearby wall. Ichigo grabbed his badge, as the white-haired captain popped in his soul candy.

"Yo," the blue-haired Arrancar said, "Which one you assholes fought Ulquiorra?"

"What? The pasty Hollow?" Ichigo said, "That would be I. What of it?" The Arrancar laughed, before firing off a two fingered Cero blast, shredding open the chest of the white-haired Captain. Ichigo pressed the Shinigami badge against his forehead, and cast away his body. The redhead drew his blade, and charged the Arrancar, haphazardly.

"No intro!" he said, "Just the way I like it!" He blocked Ichigo's strike with his wrist, before kicking him away. The former substitute slid to his feet.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

" _He's not on a limiter, Ichigo,_ " Kamen said.

"It doesn't matter," Ichigo said, mask covering his face. The Arrancar prepared another Cero, but found Ichigo gripping him by his neck.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, darkly. The Arrancar chuckled.

"None of ya business," he said, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, by the way."

"I really don't remember asking for your name." Grimmjow smirked, as a Cero exploded from his hand, ripping open the former Substitute's shoulder. Ichigo shrugged off the pain, and threw the Arrancar into a wall, before preparing his own, crimson Cero.

"Too slow!" Grimmjow shrieked, using Sonido to close in on Ichigo, and he delivered a devastating kick to the midsection. The redhead was lifted airborne, before he was blasted back into the ground, with a powerful Cero.

Ichigo couldn't move. He was implanted deep into the pavement, and he couldn't move.

"How sad. Ulquiorra couldn't kill this. Disappointing..."

" _Ichigo! What are you worried about!? Fight back!_ "

"I...I can..."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Yura said, walking up behind him. Ichigo turned around, slightly.

"What are you-"

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow shouted. Yura chuckled, as she drew her scimitar.

"I am the Fifth Lord of Death, Mouken Yura. You are currently infringing your right, as a Hollow, to enter the Realm of the Living. Punishment, accordingly, is immediate execution, with no right to a trial."

"And you're going to hand out that punishment, little lady?"

"I'm barely shorter than little, boy. And don't you worry, Hollow. I'm gonna break you in half." Grimmjow stabbed his hand toward Yura, who caught the attack, effortlessly.

"Try harder, next time," she said, before she tightened her grip, breaking the hand. Grimmjow roared, ripping his hand from her grip. He prepared a Cero, which Yura retreated, to avoid. She grabbed Ichigo from his crater, and placed him over her shoulder.

"You alive?" Yura asked, smirking.

"Why i-is your h-hair r-red?"

"You're fine. What about you, Hollow?"

"You fuckin' bitch," Grimmjow snarled. Yura chuckled.

"I guess that you're fine too. Let's make this quick, will you."

"I AGREE!" the Arrancar roared, using Sonìdo to appear right beside the Lord, who had no time to react. Ichigo, however, summoned his sword to his hand, and fired off the most powerful Getsuga Tensho that he could muster.

The attack wasn't that powerful, but Grimmjow was completely wide open, and it showed, scarring his chest. The blue-haired Hollow fell backward, shocked by what was happening. He, wide-eyed, prepared to draw his blade, when a Garganta opened. Out of the portal, Tōsen grabbed the Hollow, and pulled him in.

"Captain Tōsen Kaname, what a pleasant surprise?" Yura said, "I would ask on what's with the new allignment, but alas, you're not under my jurisdiction. But that Hollow broke the law, and I'm just doing my job."

"Aizen-sama is the only one going to issue punishment to this insolent suboridinate," Tōsen said, angrily. Yura tilted her head.

"Oh, you so angry. I'm sure Sosuke won't mind." Kaname, rather than offer a response, merely closed the Garganta. Yura shook her head softly.

"All right. Let's get you two patched up."

* * *

Isshin sat on his couch, a cup of bourbon nearby. He knew that this was going to be a difficult night, but he knew that it had to happen.

The door to the house open, and Ichigo walked in. With a heavy sigh, he walked in the living room, and stood face to face with his father.

"Ichigo," Isshin simply said. Ichigo lowered his glance, before finding a surge of confidence deep inside of him.

"Whatever was going to happen to me, it was going to happen regardless. I'm not going to fight it anymore. I'm not going to shy away it. And I am not afraid..." Ichigo said, "I need your help, dad..."

"Ichigo, you know that I am here," Isshin said.

"I know. But this was my fight. I was determined that I could do this myself. But I can't do this by myself. Not anymore. I need your help." Ichigo looked around, trying to find anything else he could say.

"Ichigo," Isshin said, "There isn't much I can do. I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to save you. But, if there is one thing I can do, I can help you get stronger. I know that won't do much, but for the war you are about to wage in, you will need all the help you can get. And I will get you there. I promise." Ichigo looked his father in the eyes, and found the will to smile. A true genuine smile.

He knew while this might not change anything, it would at least ease his worries.

* * *

"Them Bones" by Alice in Chains


	29. Tuesday's Gone

Chapter 29 – Tuesday's Gone

"Uryū, is there something that you want to talk to me about?" Ryūken said, knowing what was going to be asked, but really not wanted it to be. It would be for the best if Uryū never regained his powers.

But of course, Uryū wanted nothing more than to be a Quincy. And, despite his impure blood, the boy did have some serious potential.

But it was a telling sign if Hayato considered Uryū to be undesirable for his plans.

Regardless, he had a duty to fulfill.

"Father," Uryū said, "Could you please restore my powers." Ryūken narrowed his eyes, and stood up.

* * *

"Grimmjow, your actions were rather immature, and cost us five of your brothers," Aizen said, duly, "Do you have anything to say about this?" The blue-haired Arrancar scoffed.

"A waste. Allow me to execute this man, Aizen-sama," Tōsen said, "His actions were irresponsible, and because of him, we lost valuable soldiers. For him to throw our missions in jeopardy for such a selfish reason is surely a just reasoning to put him to death."

"You sound hurt, Tosen-sama," Grimmjow said, "If I say that I'm sorry, would that make everything better?"

"No remorse as well."

"I see," Aizen said, nodding, "I see no reason to punish Grimmjow for his actions."

"Sir, I can not agree with that!" Tōsen shouted, "Grimmjow was reckless! His Fracción was killed, and now, the Lords of Death may now be against us."

"I truly doubt Lord Mouken cares enough to tell any of her fellow Lords. Grimmjow, you are excused." The Arrancar smiled, as Tosen silently fumed.

Well, he was silently fuming, before he erupting, unsheathing his Zanpakuto, and slicing off the Arrancar's left arm. With a quick flick of his wrist, a purple burst of energy exploded out, destroying Grimmjow's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed, grabbing at his sword.

"Stop," Aizen simply said, "If you were to attack Tosen, then I would have no reason to pardon you." Grimmjow barred his teeth, but relented, turning back to the former captain.

"Are you happy now, Kaname?" Aizen asked, duly. Tosen shook his head.

"While I still believe this man should be executed for what he did, if this is your judgment, so be it." Grimmjow merely scoffed.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked, looking around a white, empty void.

"This is a pocket dimension that Kisuke created," Isshin said, arms crossed, "I used it get back in shape after my powers returned. It'll keep us unnoticed and everyone out of harms way." Ichigo nocked an eyebrow.

"Pocket dimension?"

"Similar to Hueco Mundo, or the Seireitei, this small block of universal space, is just one of the unlimited amount of small dimensions." Ichigo frowned.

"Hmm...So what are we going to do?" he asked. Isshin grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Good question, son," he said, drawing his Zanpakuto. Ichigo stared, wide-eyed, at his father, bewildered.

"Serious?" he said, as his father charged.

* * *

"You look like crap," Rukia said, with a small smirk on her face, sitting in the classroom. Ichigo groaned.

"I feel like crap," he said, "Last night was not a friendly one." Rukia shook her head.

"Maybe if you stop drinking all of this coffee, you would feel better."

"While I don't disagree with you, I don't I have it in me to stop. I'm addicted."

"You sad, pathetic man..."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Ichigo asked, "There is no reason for you to be in school anymore."

"Because I want to," she answered, "And it gives me something to do during the day. And these uniforms are super cute, don't cha think?"

"Sure. Ultra cute," Ichigo said, "I'm so tired..." Rukia formed a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Ichigo," she asked, softly, "Everything good in the Kurosaki household?"

"Too good," Ichigo replied, voice muffled by the desk, "Have you ever been in a situation that you try to understand, yet no matter what you do answers never come?" Rukia's eyes widened, more taken back by the question.

"I...I can't save I have..."

"...That's good. No one deserves that."

* * *

A Garganta opened, as five Arrancar, three female, and two males appeared.

"Honestly, I don't know why we were paired with you," one of the females, with black cropped her, and a pair of mismatched eyes said, "Us three would have been fine."

"This isn't about you, Apacci," one of the two males said, closing his silver eyes, and moving of his spiky blue bangs out of his face, behind the Hollow mask fragments the highlighted the right side of his face, "We have a mission that requires five."

"Don't speak back to me, brat! I outrank you, anyway!"

"Rank doesn't matter. Can we stop fighting, and get to work?"

"Agreed," another female, this one with long black hair, and lavender eyes said, "The faster we get through this, the faster Apacci can stop being a brat."

"I'm-"

"Cease," the other male, a large, olive-skinned man, with short blonde hair, and dark green eyes, with the remanents of his Hollow mask covering his left eye, said, "We need to go."

"Let's go, Mila, Sung-Sun! Let's show these losers how it's done!" Apacci shouted as she dashed off the building. Mila Rose, the third female Arrancar sighed, "The idiot," as she followed.

"Sorry about that, Adonii," Sung-Sun said, before leaving. Adonii, the blue-haired Arrancar sighed.

"Women," the other man said, chuckling softly. Adonii nodded.

* * *

" _Ya feel that, Ichigo?_ " Kamen asked, " _Feels like there are some Arrancar running about. What are you going to do about that?_ "

"Sleep," Ichigo replied, "I'm too damn tired to be worried about this crap. They aren't as strong as the two from before, or Grimmjow. Not worth my time."

" _Ooh, baby needs a nap._ "

"Shut up..." Walking into his house, he dropped his bag and groaned.

"Onii-san! How was your day?" Yuzu asked, poking her head out of the kitchen. Ichigo shook his head and flopped onto the couch.

"Long. I'm going to sleep. Put my dinner in the fridge, if you could kindly." Yuzu's smile faded.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's as okay as things will get. Don't be worried, Yuzu."

* * *

"I could have sworn that I felt a Shinigami here," the large Arrancar said, "I must have been mistaken."

"Nope, you're not," Ikkaku said, blade resting on his shoulder, "But I'm guessing that you're the lucky one that I get to fight."

"Hmm...I don't remember you being in the briefing. Maybe Aizen-sama does not consider you a threat," the Arrancar said, "Regardless, it will be a pleasure to fight you. My name is Amadeo Abandonato."

"Madarame Ikkaku," the bald Shinigami said, "Aren't I a lucky one? You look pretty strong." Amadeo tilted his head slightly.

"What about your partner. What's his name?"

"Ayasegawa Yumichika," the one called out said, "Don't worry about me. I'm just an observer." Amadeo shrugged as he drew his blade.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure, sure. Let me-" Ikkaku, before being blasted away, by an open palmed strike to the chest, sending him flying into a wall.

"You didn't seem very ready, Madarame-san..."

* * *

"Wow, they're just letting anyone become a Shinigami, huh," Apacci said, stalking Rukia, as she leaped across the rooftops, "She's doing a piss poor job at finding me."

"We aren't very good at what?" Rukia asked, from behind her. Apacci rolled her eyes, and halted her movement, in a three-point stance.

"I guess we can get started, then."

* * *

"Man, I was having fun too..." moaned Rangiku, hands behind her head. She was enjoying here time at Manor Orihime, but of course, some dumb Arrancar had to interrupt her entertainment. What a drag...

Mila Rose, down from the skies, landed in front of Rangiku, The female slowly reached for her blade.

"Man, this is gonna be easy," Mila said, smirking. Rangiku gripped her sword tightly.

"You're gonna regret that."

* * *

"Where is it?" Renji said, looking into his phone's screen, "I can't sense where the Arrancar went. This is crazy..."

"I'm not an it," Sung-Sun said, dully, "I would appreciate it if you don't refer to me as such." Renji quickly drew his Zanpakutō.

"What are you doing here? What's with the constant invasions?" Sung-Sun shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Renji smirked.

"I guess not."

* * *

Tōshirō jumped from rooftop to rooftop, toward where Rangiku was fighting her opponent, when a thin needle, cut his cheek, turning his attention away. He landed on the ground, and quickly applied a thin layer of cut of ointment to the cut. In front of him, Adonii landed, softly.

"It seems you were too focused on getting to your subordinate, rather than paying attention to your surroundings," he said, "Young Captain, while I am sure that you are strong, haste will lead to death."

"I don't need your criticism," Tōshirō said, Zanpakutō drew. Adonii shrugged, not really knowing what he expected the young man to say.

* * *

"You didn't let me do my Lucky Dance!" Ikkaku shouted, "No introductions! How shameless!"

"What is a Lucky Dance?" Amadeo said, "Is that some kind of Shinigami ritual or something?"

"It's my ritual! Now-" Ikkaku said before a fist slammed him back into the wall. The Shinigami, furious now, drew his Zanpakuto, and charged at the Arrancar. Amadeo deflected the blade with his left wrist and delivered a massive punch to the midsection with his right. Ikkaku fluttered in the air, before Amadeo, using Sonìdo, appeared above him, and kicked him into the ground, leaving a crater.

"Madarame-san, are you sure that you are ready?" the Arrancar asked, sincerely. Ikkaku climbed out of the crater and growled.

"God damn it," he said, spitting out blood, "You are a lot stronger than I thought. I guess I'm gonna have use this..."

"Your Zanpakuto? I was wondering why you didn't activate you Shikai immediately." Ikkaku squeezed his Zanpakutō tightly.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!" Amadeo tilted his head, as Ikkaku stood, with his released weapon.

"Now, Amadeo, are you ready?" The Arrancar smiled, and nodded, as he formed a defensive unarmed stance.

"I am." A burst of energy and Amadeo was in Ikkaku's face. The Shinigami ducked to dodge the straight right, spun, and replied with an upward slash, cutting the right arm of the Arrancar.

With a grunt, Amadeo punched the ground, cracking the earth. Ikkaku spun out of the way, before raising Hozukimaru to block a strike.

"Split, Hozukimaru!" croaked Ikkaku, and the blade on the end of the three-sectioned blade burst out, cutting the cheek of the Arrancar.

Amadeo frowned before the blade recoiled, and Ikkaku thrust forward, sticking the Hollow in the left shoulder. He then tore the blade out, and knocked Amadeo back, with a drop kick to the chest.

"Heh, very good," the Hollow said, clutching his wound, "But not good enough to break my defenses! I was right! This fight will be enjoyable!"

"Defenses? What the hell are you talking about?" Ikkaku asked, "I cut you, and I stabbed you in your chest."

"Yes, but that is only my first layer of defense. A true wound is one that can cut me deeper." Amadeo looked around, reforming his stance.

"Here I come, Madarame-san!" he shouted, shooting forward, catching Ikkaku slightly off guard.

"Aw, shit!"

* * *

"You're aren't too impressive, shorty!" Apacci shouted, on the offensive, against an overpowered Rukia.

"Hado thirty-three, Sōkatsui!" Rukia chanted, firing off a blast of blue fire, which Apacci effortlessly deflected, with a Cero. Rukia hastily attempted to prepare a thin defense, but the Hollow was too quick and cut her right shoulder with her chakrams.

"Hado seventy-three, Soren Sōkatsui!" the petite Shinigami shouted, firing the blast point blank at the Arrancar. Apacci fired another Cero into the blast, but this time, she was engulfed and knocked back.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted, as a strong gust of cold air came over the two. Apacci rose back to her feet and sneered.

"What's that?" she asked before a white circle developed from beneath her.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" The circle started to glow, as snow started to rise. Apacci, in self-defense, flexed her spiritual pressure outward, to protect herself.

A white beam of ice and snow exploded upward, devouring everything in its radius. Rukia exhaled and sheathed her sword before laughter filled her ears.

"That was actually kinda cool," Apacci said, grinning, "But you still aren't very impressive, little girl." Rukia hurried for her Zanpakuto but found a Cero sending her flying off the roof.

"Wow, poor show..." Apacci said, crossing her arms, "I thought you'll do better than that..."

"Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!" Rukia shouted, from behind the Arrancar, who took the shot, completely defenseless. Apacci crashed into the ground, and rolled off the roof, catching her momentum before crashing into the ground, managing to fix her positioning and landing on her feet. She growled, searching for Rukia, before the petite Shinigami landed in front of her, and stabbing her in her collarbone.

"It's over!" Rukia shouted. Apacci, angrily, retreated, and grabbed her Zanpakutō.

"It's not over until I say so!" she screamed, "Thrust, Cierva!"

* * *

"What's the matter, cow! Can't be bothered to fight!" roared an absolutely furious Mila Rose, who was on the offensive, haphazardly slashing at a retreating Rangiku, who was also seething something mad.

"Shut up, you stupid gorilla!" the blonde exclaimed, parrying a strike, giving her the advantage on offense. Rangiku hurried with a small downward slash, catching Mila on her arm. Unfortunately for her, the attack was noneffective, and the Arrancar had no problems absorbing the blow, and delivering one of her own, massively more effective. Rangiku bounced on the ground, back to her feet, and found her sword clashing with Mila's.

"Not so easy, huh?" the Arrancar asked, smiling. Rangiku grunted, pushing off, and sliding to a stop.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku shouted, as her Zanpakuto turned to ash. Mila rose an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" she asked, as a flurry of ash cut her in the midsection. She screamed in frustration before another flurry came her way. This time, she reacted with a Bala, dispersing the attack.

"Neat trick," Mila said, "But it's not going to work. I'm must stronger than you, Shinigami." Rangiku glared at the Hollow, who spun her broadsword, and grinned. With a sigh, the blonde Shinigami started to form a strategy.

"I guess that might work..."

* * *

"Would you make this easy, Shinigami-san?" Sung-sun asked, firing volley after volley at Renji, who, while being able to avoid the brunt of the damage, wasn't able to get away from all of the attacks. To reverse the flow of the fight, Renji unhinged Zabimaru, which the slender Arrancar knocked away, effortlessly. Renji growled, frustrated.

The limiter placed on him was making this fight unnecessarily difficult, but right now, it really didn't matter. And if he was struggling with the limiter, then how were those without the limiter doing? Frustrating...

Still, Renji knew he could turn the tide of the battle if the limiter was removed. And he knew that if the fight continues as such.

Focusing, Renji extended Zabimaru forward, which, again, was deflected by Sung-Sun. However, this time, Renji used the deflection as a means to approach, and deliver an open-palmed strike to the chest, knocking the Arrancar back. The redhead followed tightly, aiming for another attack. However, Sung-Sun had different plans, firing off a Bala, mainly to keep the distance between the two from becoming too disadvantageous to her. Renji was forced to respect her attack and halted his assault.

"I wonder if Aizen-sama would be okay with this?" the Arrancar said, aloud to herself. The mission wasn't to kill the Shinigami, but she truly wondered if it was okay for her to do so. After all, if she used her Resurrección, the fight would be over in minutes.

"Well, I said I wanted this to be over quickly..." she said, "Strangle to death, Anaconda."

* * *

"Why are they activating their Resurrecciónes?" Adonii said, "This isn't according to the mission..." Tōshirō grit his teeth.

"You aren't taking me seriously, Arrancar..." he growled. Adonii narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not fighting you. My our mission is to scout. Whatever they are doing, isn't planned. Regardless, if you want, I can fight you, young Captain." Tōshirō drew his blade, and charged, swinging for the neck of the Hollow, who deflected the attack with his wrist.

"Don't leave yourself so open, young Captain," Adonii said, firing a Cero into the midsection of the boy. Adonii sighed, then drew his sword, a very simple katana.

"I have no desire to kill you, Shinigami. But, I would not be against the act."

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya shouted, as his blade frosted over, and a dragon made of ice appeared, from the tip of his sword. The dragon roared, before charging the Arrancar, who stood still, impassively.

"Impressive. With you youth, I expected your Shikai to be weaker than this," Adonii said, before swatting the dragon away, with the back of his hand.

"H-How?" Toshiro asked, "Are you...Were you a Vasto Lorde before you became an Arrancar?" Adonii shook his head.

"I had no interest in becoming a Vasto Lorde. Once you reach the highest level, the thrill of death can no longer reach you. I never exceeded my Gillian status." Tōshirō was taken aback at this, before he smirked.

"I guess that means that I can kill you," he said, "Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Adonii frowned, clicking a device that he pulled out of his pocket, that started flashing red.

"Five minutes is all that I will give to you."

* * *

Ikkaku slid across the ground, a fresh wound leaking on the top of his head. He struggled to get up, using his Zanpakuto as a crutch. Amadeo stood still as if he was waiting for him to rise.

"Do you need help, Madarame-san?" the Arrancar asked, "I wouldn't mind if your partner were to fight me as well."

"THIS IS MY FIGHT, DAMN IT!" Ikkaku screamed, "Why haven't you killed me yet?" The Arrancar shrugged.

"We are not here to kill you," he said, "And I would only kill you if I felt as if my life were in immediate danger. Killing just to kill is not my cup of tea."

"Underestimating your opponent, huh!" Ikkaku shouted, "Try this one out! Bankai! Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" A strong burst of energy, followed by the sound of clanking chains filled the area. Amadeo smiled.

"How wonderful! I was not expecting you to have a Bankai!" Ikkaku, wordlessly, swung his arms, whipping the ax blade at the Hollow. Amadeo quickly rose his arms to defend himself, before the blade crashed into him, and the ground exploded around him.

It was a very brief, very quiet second, before the ax blade was returned to its sender, impaling Ikkaku into the ground.

"What the hell!?" Yumichika shouted, standing over the crater.

"Your Bankai is interesting, but it was literally the worst possible choice to use against me," Amadeo said, "My powers are all defensive, and a good defense will forever best a good offense." Ikkaku grit his teeth, but could not remove the ax keeping his body firmly implanted.

"I enjoyed myself plenty, Madarame-san," Amadeo said before a beeping noise was heard. The Hollow reached out, grabbing a floating ball that was producing the noise, which he promptly shut off.

"It seems that I must go. I do hope that you are not too seriously injured, friend." The Arrancar disappeared, leaving the two Shinigami behind.

* * *

Rukia crashed into a wall, and before she could even react, Apacci, now covered in brown fur, slammed her again, impaling Rukia through the midsection, with one of her antlers.

"What's the matter, girl!? Can't hang!?" Apacci taunted, grinning madly before she flung the petite Shinigami off of her horns, and onto the ground. Rukia coughed, and tried to get up, but a kick to her fresh wound stunned her. Apacci, not one to let her enemies go lightly, followed up with another kick, punting her about twenty yards through the air. The Arrancar, before she could continue, heard the beeping noise, indicating that her time was up. She growled, blasting the device, before glaring at the fallen Shinigami.

"Be lucky that asshole is so strict..." Apacci said, reverting out of her Resurrección. She opened a Garganta and scoffed.

* * *

Mila was truly getting pissed off.

Before, the Shinigami was actually trying to fight, but now, she was just hiding. She made no effort to attack him, just fleeing. Maybe she knew that she couldn't win.

"Where are you, you stupid cow!?" Mila exclaimed. Nothing.

"Come on...Man, you're not making this fun?" The Arrancar jumped from the roof that she was on. She looked around, trying to sense for the blonde, but nothing.

"Fine, I'm leaving. Whatever." She began to walk away before a ball of lightning came flying her way. Mila cut the attack with her broadsword, but, following the small explosion of static energy, ash appeared.

"What the hell is this?" she shouted before the ash started whirling around her. Before she could fire a Cero, the ash collapsed on her, cutting her deeply. Mila fell to her knees, gritting her teeth.

"Hadō thirty-one! Shakkahō!" Rangiku shouted, firing a ball of condensed heat at the felled Hollow, blasting her away. The blonde, despite her attack connecting solidly with her opponent, kept her guard.

"YOU STUPID COW!" Mila roared, charging Rangiku from behind. She barely had enough time to react, as Mila's broadsword met flesh, albeit softened by Haineko. Rangiku fell back, spraying her Zanpakutō's ashes at the Arrancar, who promptly scattered them with a Bala.

Trying a new tactic, Rangiku used another Shakkahō, firing it at the ground underneath Mila, to force her airborne. It did not work, Mila simply slashed through the Hadō blast.

"I think I've had enough of your garbage," she said, pointing her Zanpakutō at the blonde.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Mila Rose growled, opening a Garganta.

"Don't know why they put that guy in charge!" she exclaimed, "Whatever." Rangiku thought about following her through the portal, but she knew that to be suicide. The Shinigami sheathed her blade and started sensing where her Captain was.

* * *

Renji, surrounded by Hihiō Zabimaru, wondered how the fight was going so poorly for him. He knew about the limiter put on him, Captain Hitsugaya, and Rangiku, was going to make things more difficult, but this was insanity. After the girl activated her Resurrección, she was a completely new combatant.

And now he had to change something, quickly.

To start, Renji whipped his Bankai at the naga, trying to get Sung-Sun off of her rhythm, but the Arrancar deflected the attack with the end of her tail. She then fired a pink Cero, which Renji dodged by jumping into the air. However, Sung-Sun used Sonido, closing the distance between the two, and smacking him into the game, with her tail. A large cloud of dust scattered, obscuring view for the two.

"You know, I was expecting a little more, Shinigami-san," Sung-Sun said, mockingly. Renji picked himself up and exhaled.

"It's not over," he said, pained, "I still gotta a couple secrets up my sleeves." The redhead aimed Hihiō Zabimaru at the Hollow, who coiled herself around the whip. In an unexpected move, Renji detached the blades, taking the Arrancar by surprise, slicing her up. Sung-Sun fired off an emergency Cero, which Renji blocked, by reattaching his Bankai. The Vice Captain then fired a straight shot, where the snakehead bit into the Arrancar's stomach, and slammed her into the ground. To free herself, Sung-Sun fired off another Cero, blasted back the head, and granting her escape.

Now, out of the clasp of the snakehead, Sung-Sun fired off a Bala, something Renji had no shot of avoiding or defending, and the Shinigami was blasted away, fresh wound on his chest. Sung-Sun started charging another pink Cero before the familiar beeping device appeared. The Arrancar sighed, and reverting to her original form.

"I guess we're done here, Shinigami-san," she said, "Goodbye." The Arrancar disappeared into a Garganta, leaving Renji behind. The redhead picked himself up and grabbed his cell phone.

"What the hell happened here?"

* * *

"Your Bankai is unique, young Captain," Adonii said, as Tōshirō panted, bleeding from his forehead, "But it is clearly unfinished. Do you have anything else?" Toshiro swung his blade, and a wave of ice was created, with Adonii smashed through.

"Minutes ago, that actually would have hurt," he said, "I see. You're done. I guess I can call this mission complete." Toshiro ground his teeth and charged, headstrong.

"Wait!" he said, mere seconds before Adonii's right hand crushed through his ribcage. The Arrancar lifted him to eye level, before kicking him off of his hand.

"I see. You have plenty of potential. I'm sure that's why Aizen-sama thinks of you as so much of a threat," he said, "But you are not there yet. I felt no fear today. At no point did I think that you were going to be able to kill me, young Captain. And for that, I bid you, farewell..."

* * *

Ichigo stood in the middle of a forest, alone, hands in his shihakushō pockets, not looking forward to the bit of training that he was up for. Kamen was trying to bother him earlier, about this, but Ichigo hung up on him and was left alone with his thoughts.

And boy was that depressing.

"ICHI~GOOOO!" Isshin shouted, from the top of a tree, holding a white vest, with a Quincy cross on the backside. Ichigo nocked an eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" he asked. Isshin jumped down and handed the cloth to his son.

"It's a power expression!" he said, grinning, "This will only sap at your spiritual powers, but it will also highlight where you are in this forest." Ichigo blinked.

"So...Why should I wear this then?"

"Because, that is the object that makes this training session happen. With this, you can focus on your spiritual control, and become more efficient." Ichigo sighed, before shrugging, in light agreement.

"Okay. How long do I have to wear this?"

"Six hours." Ichigo paused.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious. Don't worry, I won't use my Bankai." Ichigo shook his head, before pausing once more.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked. Isshin giggled.

"What? You didn't know?" he said, accusingly, "I'm going to be chasing you down, in this forest, as you flee. Why do you think that it highlights where you are?" Ichigo stood, mouth agape.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Too bad, so sad! Time starts now!" Isshin, excitedly, shouted, using Shunpo to disappear from the scene. Ichigo looked at the cloth, then back up into the sky.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

"Tuesday's Gone" by Lynyrd Skynyrd


	30. The Hardest Walk

Chapter 30 – The Hardest Walk

Ichigo could not believe it. He did not want to believe it. Honestly, if he wasn't witnessing it right now, Ichigo couldn't even dream of this happening, even in his darkest nightmares.

But it was happening. And ho-ly shit, it was terrifying.

With every swing of his sword, Isshin was setting off the equivalent of a nuke off. His father, the goofy, stupid, creepy, and 'slightly' abusive idiot that he was, was a walking talking atomic bomb.

And apparently, he was stronger before the loss of his powers. What?

" _The apple did not fall far from the tree, this time, huh?_ " Kamen said, smirking. Ichigo groaned, clutching at the stupid Quincy vest he was forced to wear.

Oh yeah. That thing sucked.

The power expression, or whatever it was called, was sapping at his powers like a leech, and it hurt. Even using his basic evasive movements were incredibly taxing. This was not pleasant. And he had to wear this thing for six hours.

"How...much...more?" Ichigo breathed.

" _You're halfway through. Come on, Ichigo._ "

"Son...of a...bitch...I can't...feel...him..."

" _There's a reason why he's doing this. You do need to improve your control._ "

"Shut...up...Kamen..."

"ICHI~GOOOOOO!" Isshin cried out, out of Ichigo's sight. The redhead growled, looking for an exit route.

Isshin flew through the skies, somewhat gracefully, sword ablaze with insanely hot white flames. Ichigo quickly rolled into the bushes.

"Silly Ichigo! Bushes can't protect you from MEEEEEEEE!" Isshin cried, as he crashed into the ground, creating a massive vertical explosion. When the flames dispersed, the forestry, and Ichigo had disappeared.

"Maybe that boy is better than I thought."

* * *

"We are going to die?" Ichigo breathed.

" _You better not die. We still have so much to do._ "

"Like what?"

" _Like get it in. Get knee-deep in the pink,_ " Kamen said. Ichigo shook his head.

"I swear to God, I hate you."

" _Aw, why so serious. If you're gonna die soon, you might as well get it wet._ "

"Please stop talking. You're distracting-"

"PAY ATTENTION!" Isshin screamed, Zanpakutō ready.

"God damn it!"

* * *

"Kamen...How much longer?"

" _One more hour. Stop complaining._ " Kamen said.

"Shut up...I haven't used my mask, yet...How long do I get?"

" _Five, maybe seven minutes. I wouldn't bother._ "

"Great..." Ichigo sighed, dropping his head. The artificial forest was essentially destroyed. His father, despite him getting back in fighting shape, was easily smashing through the forest. He was just swinging around his natural power.

Well, he was a former Captain. I guess it was understandable.

Just stupid.

Well, at least it was just one more hour. He could do that. Just one more hour. Just one more-

"ICHIGO!" Isshin shouted, smiling, "Nowhere to hide, son. We fight, like men." Ichigo blinked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"Nonsense! Take off the vest! And then, we fight!" Ichigo shook his head, taking off the vest.

"This is dumb."

"One hour, my son. One hour to prove your power."

"This is so dumb..." Ichigo said.

" _Dude, you are going to die..._ " Kamen said, chuckling.

* * *

"Wow, Ichigo, you look worst than yesterday." Rukia said, smiling. Ichigo, laying face-down, on his desk, offered no response.

"If you wanna know, I'm doing okay after yesterday. You know, when I was in a fight. With an Arrancar." No response.

"Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?" Orihime asked, softly. No response.

"He's been like that for fifteen minutes," Mizuiro said, from his seat, "Sado-kun tried waking him earlier, but nothing."

"I think he might be unconscious. Or dead," Keigo said, before a shoe smacked him in the face, thrown by Tatsuki.

"Shut up. He's fine," she said, "I think. He's probably fine."

"I'm fine..." Ichigo said weakly, "I'll be okay...Please, just stop talking so loudly...I have a migraine..."

" _And cramps, bloating..._ "

* * *

"Ichigo! Do you got a girl that you fancy?" Isshin asked, mediating, Zanpakutō in his lap. Ichigo open one of his eyes, mask on his face.

"'Girl that I fancy?' How old are you?" he replied, incredulously.

"I'm just asking? You got a lot going for you, so a girl gotta be following close."

"A lot going for me?" Ichigo asked, curious, "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"You got good genes! You're handsome, just like your pop, and well built. You should be the stud in some lucky ladies stable if you know what I mean."

"...No..."

"Wow. Ichigo, no one? Not even one?"

"No."

"Wow. I remember when I was your age..."

"I really don't wanna hear these stories..." Ichigo said. Isshin shrugged.

"I just figured you would have someone. Not interested?"

"It's not that I'm not interested. It's more that I doubt any girl wants to put up with my insanity."

"What about Inoue-chan?" Ichigo shrugged.

"Someone who doesn't deserve better than me. Inoue has had it rough. I really don't want to hurt her further."

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, sincerely, "Are you so sure you will hurt her?"

"I'm sure I'll hurt anyone. I'm a pain magnet. All the girls in my life can do much better than me. I'll probably if I live that long, end up with some random girl from college I'm not too fond of."

"Ichigo, you need to stop being so down on yourself. You're a good kid, and I'm sure you'll be a good man. You can make some lucky lady very happy if you chose to."

"I don't doubt- Well, I think I can do that. But, the other thing..."

"It truly doesn't matter, Ichigo. While Masaki's passing was the worst day in my life, it did not break me. It could not break me, because of the time we had together, we made the most of it, and I knew that those memories would last forever. I had no regrets..." Ichigo sat still, as his mask quivered slightly.

"You don't have to heed my advice, but if you could, would you at least give it a try. It may make the end more comfortable..."

* * *

Ichigo sat in his seat, relatively uncomfortable. School had become a bed away from home. He gave it his all, trying so very desperately to stay away, but he had no chance.

Luckily, since his testing schools have not taken a massive hit, Ochi-sensei turned a blind eye toward his inattentiveness. His friends, however, did not.

He could tell them the truth. He could tell them that his dad is a Shinigami and that he was training him every night, but that...That...

That honestly wasn't bad advice... Honestly, if they knew that his dad was a Shinigami, nothing would happen. They would know, and nothing would change.

Hopefully.

Ichigo peered over to Rukia's desk, to seem the girl enamored in some weird manga or something. Of course, she was.

"Hey, Rukia," he said, to no response. With a soft tap on the top of her head, getting her attention, the redhead repeated his statement.

"What do you want? I was really feeling this book," Rukia whined. Ichigo shrugged.

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Can you make this quick?"

"Seriously? I just wanted to know what you think about all of this...stuff that happening?"

"With the Arrancar? It's odd, but the ones we fought the other day didn't seem too interested in killing us." Ichigo frowned, a bit curious.

"I'm not so worried about them. I worried about the everything else..."

"What everything else?" Oh right. Rukia didn't know about the Soul Bonding thing. Ichigo always did wonder how he was going to tell her how this. He knew everyone was going to take it hard, but especially Rukia, seeing that she was the one to give him the powers, was probably going to take it the hardest.

Honestly, he would prefer it that Rukia never knew, he that wasn't possible. But it could, and had, to wait.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun,you want to stay here?" Orihime asked as Ichigo stood at her door. The orange haired teen nodded.

"I need a nice, and peaceful place to study, and right now, that is not the Kurosaki household," he replied, "I'll only be a couple of hours."

"Okay, Kurosaki-kun. We can study together!" Ichigo nodded, and smiled, walking through the doorframe.

* * *

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin shouted, firing the energy wave at Ichigo, who slashed through it, with an open palm. Isshin chuckled, as Ichigo paused to catch his breath.

"You're getting good at this thing, Ichigo!" he said, "I'm impressed!" The redhead glared at his father, searching for the energy to regain his stance.

"Now, let's disturb that tempo a bit more. GETSUGA TENSHŌ!"

* * *

"What happened to your arm?" Orihime asked, standing beside his desk. Ichigo, barely awake, looked up lazily and shrugged.

"I burned it yesterday," he half-lied.

"Oh, that's no good. After school, I can take care of that," she offered, smiling nervously, and blushing slightly. Ichigo grinned. He always loved her reactions to him. It made him feel...good...

"I'll like that a lot."

* * *

"What's the matter?" Isshin shouted, slashing at his son. Ichigo deflected the attack, with his nameless blade, and replied with a straight stab, which the elder ducked out of the way.

"Your Zanjutsu is approving, Ichigo. Still terrible, but improving."

"Wow, thanks, dad," Ichigo said, irritated, recovering from his attack, and returning on the offensive, with an overhead slash, which Isshin easily countered, first knocking the blade away, then responding with a lazy stab to the shoulder.

"You're still awful at this, Ichigo. Getsuga Tenshō."

* * *

"Aw, Ichi-kun is so cute when he's sleeping," Rangiku said, smiling.

"Rangiku-san, he doesn't like to be called that," Orihime gasped. The blonde giggled.

"Honestly, I would prefer if Ichigo didn't crawl to your door every time he needed help, Orihime," Rukia said, "But that's just me. You should stop healing him every time he gets into a scrap."

"I asked," Ichigo said, catching the attention of the three females, "She said yes. It would be rude of me to turn her down then.

"Oh, and if you ever call me Ichi-kun again, I will cut your tongue out." Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Unfulfilled threat number two..."

"You are really aching for some hurt now, huh?"

* * *

"Today, I'm going to learn you some Kidō, okay." Isshin said, grinning, and holding a ball of fire in his left hand. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I need to know this?" he asked, "I know how to fire Cero blasts, and they seem much more powerful than Kidō."

"Boy, Kido isn't just used offensively. It can be used for defensive, strategic, and trapping purposes. And maybe, it can help augment your Hollow powers."

" _Ichigo, tell him that I'm not a Hollow again,_ " Kamen ordered.

"That's great and all, but that doesn't give me a reason to learn this again." Isshin cupped his chin.

"Well, how about this incentive..." he said, smirking. Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Remember when I told you that the lovely Matsumoto Rangiku was my Vice Captain?"

"That obnoxious blonde staying with Inoue? I remember that."

"What I didn't tell you was before I was the Captain of the 10th Squad, I was a high-ranking member of Onmitsukidō."

"I don't see where you are going with this."

"Using my incredible stealth abilities, I set out to do the impossible. Get super sexy pics of Rangiku-san!" Ichigo blinked.

"Seriously?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"It's true!" Isshin cried, tears streaming down his eyes, "Up to that point, it was the greatest accomplishment in my life!" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My God, you are an idiot."

" _Hey Ichigo, don't judge,_ " Kamen said, " _I wanna see these pictures. For educational reasons. And stuff._ "

"Shut up Kamen..."

"I would agree with you internal friend if I could hear him!" Isshin shouted, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! To see Rangiku-san in her prime, at her sexiest! What kind of man could turn that down!?"

"Wait, you mean she looked hotter than she already does?" Ichigo asked, which his father responded with a strong nod. Ichigo looked around.

"Well, since we gotta do something, I might as well earn a prize. Learn me how to Kidō." Isshin smirked.

* * *

"I haven't seen you around for a while, Quincy," Ichigo said, "I assume you're doing okay." Uryu glared at the former substitute, and walked past him, without sharing a word.

" _What an asshole..._ " Kamen said. Ichigo shook his head.

"He's just going through a lot. Unlike me, he had his powers his entire life, so the sudden loss of them is affecting him hard. He'll be fine."

" _It might be he knows that you are a pure Quincy, and he's not now. Have you ever thought about that?_ " Ichigo tilted his head.

'Actually, I haven't...His father probably spilled the beans on me...Well, that's a bit unfortunate, I guess...'

" _Whatever. Still an asshole. You didn't choose your bloodline._ "

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks of nonstop training. Two weeks of the most obnoxious, body-wrecking, incredibly intense training he could think of, and holy shit, he felt the effects.

Ichigo didn't feel more powerful, but he felt like he was in complete control of his powers. Every technique he had, he felt that he could do it much, much more efficiently now. And now, his body failures rarely happened. His control had improved to the point where his most powerful techniques were slight drains on his power reserve.

Unbelievable. And to think, this was the work of thirteen, going on fourteen nights of training. It was completely amazing to thinks.

"Ichigo!" Isshin said, clapping his hands, "Your growth in the past two weeks has been amazing. While there is much for you to learn, I feel that you have grasped everything that I had taught you, with at least a Vice Captain's proficiency. Even Zanjutsu, arguably you weakest quality coming in. I'm very proud." Ichigo nodded.

"Now, let's consider this a midterm," the stubbly man said, seriously, drawing his Zanpakutō, "And this time, I won't be holding back." Ichigo grinned, as his Zanpakutō materialized in his right hand.

"I would hope you don't, old man," he said, "That wouldn't be good for your health."

* * *

"The Hardest Walk" by The Jesus and Mary Chain


	31. Teen Age Riot

Chapter 31 – Teen Age Riot

* * *

Two weeks prior

* * *

"Are you sure that you want to train him?" Yoruichi asked, with heavy apprehension in her voice, "I'm not so sure that it's a great idea." Isshin, arms crossed, nodded, knowing why she felt that way.

"I know that you're concerned, but this is the best way to make sure he doesn't kill us all. And besides, he needs help controlling his powers anyway," Isshin said. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't some half brained revenge plot against Sosuke?" she asked. The father of three shook his head.

"Aizen isn't my enemy. And besides, I don't think my training is going to make Ichigo much stronger. Just further his understanding of his own powers."

* * *

Current day

* * *

It was truly unbelievable what two good works of hard work could do. Isshin grinned, deflecting an overhanded strike from his son, looking back on where Ichigo started, and where he was now.

Ichigo still had to grow, as he still had not unlocked his Shikai, but it was clear that he was powerful enough without it. Without his mask, Isshin estimated that he was on level with some of the strongest Vice Captains that he had ever seen. With the mask, it was the threat of his power increasing, as it didn't, but access to new, extremely powerful techniques that Ichigo had worked hard to master.

And still, Ichigo lacked the desire to fight. This wasn't a bad thing, in theory, if Ichigo instead of fighting, went for the kill, but it was worrying.

"Ichigo, focus!" Isshin shouted, swinging his arm forward, nicking the cheek of his son, who winced slightly, mostly out of irritation, rather than pain.

"You need to focus, old man," Ichigo said, deeply, delivering a simple one-handed thrust of his sword, slicing the shoulder of the former captain, who smirked in response. Ichigo blinked.

"Well, I know where I get my pain tolerance from," he said, flatly. Isshin laughed.

"Not exactly, son. Your mother was a complete beast at dealing with pain. Never in my life have I seen someone who was as tough as she was. Once, shortly after we got married, actually, she got hit by a drunk driver, and the car was more damaged than she was." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

" _Man, your mother sounds awesome,_ " Kamen said. Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, she was..." he said, leaving his blade hand down, and having his right arm ready. Isshin tilted his head.

"You aren't left handed?" he said. Ichigo nodded.

"I know," he replied, "It's just that my primary weapon isn't this useless blade. And if I'm going to fight you seriously, I need to stop pretending that it is." Isshin chuckled.

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" he said, "And if I'm going to fight you seriously, I need to stop believing that I can beat you just with my sealed Zanpakutō." Ichigo dug his heels into the ground.

"BURN, ENGETSU!" Isshin shouted, and a spiraling pyre of flames burst from the hilt of the blade. Instantly after the initial eruption, the fire stabilized, and settled, defaulting into a blazing aura around the katana. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, half due to focus, and half due to the immense brightness.

" _Yo, I think that's nuke mode,_ " Kamen said, " _Focus, Ichigo._ "

"I am focused," Ichigo retorted, tapping his forehead. The white mask, resembling that of a Hollow sprouted covering his features, and darkening his sclera.

"This is going to be fun, Ichigo," Isshin said, "What do you think?" Ichigo shrugged.

"That's all? Just a measly shrug!?" Ichigo thought on it a bit, but in the end, offered another shrug. Isshin sighed.

"You're hopeless, boy," he said, before charging his son. Steel met flesh, but now blood was spilled, as Ichigo wall of sheer pressure kept the blade from cutting him. Issin grinned, before motioning his hand around the guard.

"Explode, Engetsu," he said, simply.

"Cero Grados de Fuga!" Ichigo roared, trying to match the attack. The Cero collided with the exploding Zanpakuto, and promptly exploded, blowing the two combatants apart. Ichigo rolled to a three point stance, scanning the surrounding area for his dad's spiritual pressure.

Nothing.

"Well, that's going to have me thinking," Ichigo said, irritated. The redhead rose to his feet, looking around, cautiously. He knew that if Isshin was going to attack, it was going to be directed towards areas Ichigo can't feasibly be able to defend. His six and twelves were good, and his sides wre clear. Over the top could be an option. Underneath is a maybe, but an insane one. Maybe...

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin screamed, sprinting at Ichigo's right arm. Ichigo quickly flipped his sword into that arm, and blocked the attack.

With the smoothest of motions, the former substitute slashed upward, knocking Engetsu out of his father's hands. Not finished, Ichigo then stabbed his arm forward, and cleaning through the chest of the former Captain, who appeared shocked.

"Maybe you should have taken your own advice," Ichigo said, darkly, grinning. Isshin chuckled.

"Of course I should have..." he said, moments before a Cero exploded.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to ask Inoue to help you?" Ichigo asked, standing over his struggling father, who was slouching on the couch, "She is probably the most selfless person I have ever met. I doubt that she would have a real issue coming here."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Since we been training, Urahara has been hooking me up with the good stuff," Isshin replied, "I could make a killing off of these bad boys."

"Great to know that you've been feeling great, because I haven't." Isshin shrugged.

"Don't stress it. Just for beating me last night, I'll give you one. Don't get hooked." The doctor reached into his pockets, and brought out a bottle of pills, with a picture of Urahara on it, hiding behind his fan. Ichigo had to resist taking the bottle, and smashing it into millions of pieces.

"Thanks a lot, world's best dad," Ichigo said, sarcastically, taking the pill, and popping it into his mouth, "See you after school." Isshin smiled.

"Sure thing."

* * *

For the first time in a week, Uryū returned to school. Unsurprising, Ichigo preferred if he was still gone.

Ichigo knew he would the Quincy a lot more if he was less...bitter. Bitter was probably the most contradictory word that he could have chosen, but it was completely accurate. Ishida Uryū was a bitter body, powered by a bitter mind.

It probably wasn't his fault. All his life, he had to hear about his blood, failures of the Quincy, second place this, and no talent that. That's not fair to anyone. Ichigo also knew that his not so small crush on Inoue was also a main cause for the bitter juice to flow. At least in his direction.

It was obvious that many lusted after the class beauty, so it was by some stroke of luck that she befriended one of the few that didn't. And it wasn't that the Quincy wasn't a bad fellow. He seemed sincere. He was extremely kind to her. He was a good person, at heart.

Just incredibly salty. Uryū seemed to hate the ground he walked on. Ichigo tried to be a friend, but after many failed attempts at such, Ichigo realized that the effort was pointless. The Quincy had already made up his mind. He wasn't going to change. And that was that.

Oh well. You can't win them all. Ichigo leaned back in his seat, listening to Ochi-sensei's lecture, but not paying it any mind.

'It's been a long time since we seen any Arrancars...' Ichigo thought.

" _Worried?_ "

'Sightly. You think that they're planning something?'

" _Maybe. You ready? Because I am roaring for some action!_ "

'Geez, Kamen, put your leash back on.'

" _Don't you wanna test yourself after all of this training?_ "

'Not really.'

" _Lame..._ " Kamen groaned, " _But I can see where you are going with this, though. It's just really lame._ " Ichigo rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo." Isshin said, "Remember that girl you hung out with a few summers ago?" Ichigo, sitting on the couch, reading a book, groaned.

"Sayuki? Only thing I remember about here was that she had brown hair, and an insane fascination with the color purple," Ichigo answered, "What's this all about?"

"Just profiling ya," Isshin responded, "See what you like." The younger Kurosaki shook his head, closing his book.

"Dad, don't," he said, irritated, "I don't know what you are trying to do, but it isn't going to work."

"I'm not trying to do anything, but make you happy!" Isshin shouted, "That's why I'm going to get you a girlfriend tomorrow!" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Really?"

"I want grandchildren, Ichigo."

"Yuzu and-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Isshin screeched, eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Ichigo remained stoic.

"One, I don't want a girlfriend. Two, if I wanted one, I don't need your help. Lastly, I truly doubt you know my type anyway, so I don't think you can help."

"Ha! You treat me like an idiot!" Isshin shouted, "I know your type, Ichigo."

"Prove it."

With an absurdly quick motion, Isshin bought out a notebook, that read, "Ichigo's Trends and Desires." Isshin grabbed a pair of glasses that he wore, when he worked on patients, and flipped it open. Ichigo blinked twice.

"Subject: Kurosaki Ichigo. Has plenty of confidence; however he does have a lot self-loathing and self-doubt issues. Seems to be attracted to girls with curvier builds, like his mother. Seems to also be attracted to girls with personalities similar to his mother..."

"Hey!"

" _Ooh, someone seems to have an Oedipus complex._ " Ichigo cringed harshly.

"Need me to continue."

"No...Please stop..." Ichigo said, "I'm actually more impressed, than I am creeped out...Still creepy, though."

"Now, where will we go, tomorrow!?" Isshin shouted.

"Ichi-nii, is dad spouting that girlfriend garbage again?" Karin asked, walking behind him. Ichigo nodded.

"What, he was talking to you about it?"

"Too much. I was tired of hearing about it."

"That's weird, dad," Ichigo said, shaking his head softly. Isshin shrugged, not really caring.

"Hey, Ichi-nii," Karin said, "Yuzu was hoping that she would be able to cut your hair tonight." Ichigo reached up, and grabbed one of his spiky locks.

"I guess it's a little long. Sure, sure..."

* * *

"Onii-chan, this is the first day in a long time that you haven't been sleeping," Yuzu said, gingerly combing her brother's hair, "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling great today," Ichigo answered, tapping the screen of his phone, "I was just really tired for the past couple of weeks, but I'm good now. Something bothering you, Yuzu?"

"Ah, n-not really. I was just slightly worried, that's all..."

"No need to worry, Yuzu."

"You weren't giving us a reason not to worry, Ichi-nii," Karin said, walking into the room, holding a can of soda, "It seems that we were more worried that Goat-chin." Ichigo smiled.

"Really?"

"Seriously!" Yuzu exclaimed, "He didn't seem to care at all!"

"Dad's a old school guy. Don't give it much thought."

"I'm just glad you're feeling better now," Yuzu said.

"Me too," Karin joined. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

He truly did love his sisters. And he did feel guilty for making them worry. Ichigo closed his eyes, and started brainstorming ideas on how he was going to make this up to them.

"Hey, how bout we do something together?" Ichigo said, "Just us three. Like go ice skating or something. You name it."

"Really?" Yuzu shouted.

"Wow, that would be great!" Karin joined in.

"Just name something. Anything." Ichigo thought about this for a second.

"Anything within my budget."

* * *

"Grimmjow, why are you so salty?" an Arrancar, with a devious smirk asked, "I would think you would be in a much better mood, being allowed to return the World of the Living, and all." Grimmjow scoffed.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not interested in this little mission of yours."

"So bitter," another Arrancar, much larger than both Grimmjow and the other male, with long white hair, and vibrant green eyes.

"Don't get in my way, Luppi," the blue-haired Arrancar growled, leaping away from the Garganta. Luppi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't we have him watch over the kid?" The large Hollow asked, pointing at another Arrancar, who was more busy chasing butterflies, than anything else. Luppi shook his head.

"Nah, he ain't an Espada anymore. It's don't matter, Aleziz," he said, "And Wonderweiss is fine."

* * *

"Do you feel that, dad?" Ichigo, inside of his spiritual body, asked. Isshin slapped his forehead with a tag, freeing his spiritual body.

"Yeah. And one is coming our way," he said, "Just one though."

"Can you take care of it?" Ichigo asked, sternly, "I'll go after the ones in the park." Isshin smirked, and rolled his shoulder.

"Cocky, eh. Sure thing, son."

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted, landing about fifteen feet away from the redhead. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Grimmjow, if I remember correctly. What a pleasant surprise." The Arrancar cracked his knuckles.

"Who's that?"

"Hi there, uh..."

"Grimmjow. I think..."

"Grimmjow!" Isshin shouted, snapping his fingers, "I'm Ichigo's dad, and your opponent today." Grimmjow blinked.

"I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to fight the strawberry top!" he screamed. Isshin shrugged, drawing his sword.

"Well, Ichigo isn't here anymore, so I guess I'm your only option." The Arrancar looked around for Ichigo, to see that, indeed, he had disappeared.

"That motherfucker..." Isshin chuckled.

"I won't have you talking about my wife like that..."

* * *

"Are you an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked, as Wonderweiss clumsily flailed around. The former substitute shook his head, and took a step away from the Hollow.

"Poor thing. I'll end it all soon..." Ichigo said, charging a Cero.

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Aleziz shouted, looking around. Luppi crossed his arms.

"This is strange. They had to know that we're-" His statement was suddenly interrupted by a large explosion, from another part of the park. Aleziz drew his blade.

"Wonderweiss!? What did you do!?" he shouted, leaping toward the source. Luppi stood, stunned.

* * *

"Wonderweiss! Wonderweiss!" the white haired Arrancar called out, "Where are you!?"

"Oh...So Wonderweiss was his name..." Ichigo said, leaning on a tree, "Oops..." Aleziz landed on the ground, and tightened his grip on his Zanpakutō.

"I'm going to skewer you, Shinigami!" he shouted. Ichigo laughed, crossing his arms.

"I truly doubt that you can touch me..." he said, smirking, "And I'm not a Shinigami." The Arrancar swung his blade out.

"Evolve, Capullo!" he chanted, as his Zanpakutō devoured his arm. Out of the cocoon, a sharp blade sprouted.

"Face death, with dignity!" Aleziz charged, and swung his sword at Ichigo, who caught the blade, effortlessly.

"Oops," Ichigo said, as the blade shattered, underneath the immense pressure. The Hollow froze, completely shocked.

"Sorry bout that. I think you kinda needed that too..." Aleziz's body refused to move. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"No response. Nothing but stupid face. Way to face your death with dignity, bro," the oldest Kurosaki child said, harshly, as he blasted off his arm. Aleziz screeched in agony, clutching at his stub. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Way to overreact, dude. It doesn't hurt that much," he said, "But I'll end the pain soon enough." A small Cero exploded from his fingertips, popping the head of the Arrancar, killing him instantly. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and started walking toward the last of the group.

* * *

"Wow, Ichigo is making short work of your team," Isshin said, smirking, "Aren't you glad you're fighting me, and not my son." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" he screamed. Isshin put his hands on the back of his head.

"Look buddy. I know that you're struggling right now. The lack of a arm his hurting you now. I'm taking it slow, so you don't feel underwhelmed."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING JOKE!"

"I know. I know. Just be grateful I haven't killed you yet. Ichigo, on the other hand, won't spare you the same mercy I have." Grimmjow ground his teeth.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the Arrancar screamed, charging Isshin, who sighed, blocking the strike. Charging a Cero with his mouth, Grimmjow fired off the blast, which the former Captain responded with a Kidō blast. Both parties slid away from each.

"See. That lack of arm is holding back your spiritual power. I probably would have had to use a chant to counter that, if you were at full strength. Not good. Not good, young man," Isshin said. Grimmjow tightened his fist so hard, his palms bled.

"I will fucking destroy you..." before a Garganta opened, and a dark-skinned woman, with blonde hair walked out.

"Grimmjow, this is going nowhere. We need to return," she said, calmly. Grimmjow cracked his knuckles.

"I'm not going back..." he said. The woman did not move.

"If you won't go by suggestion, I'll take you by force," she said, "In your situation, opposition would not be the best option." Grimmjow looked down, before walking over to her.

"Fucking son of a bitch..." he said, walking through the Garganta.

"Why didn't you kill him?" the female Arrancar asked, curious. Isshin shrugged.

"No need. I actually feel kinda bad for him," he said. The woman shook her head.

"We are the enemies. We are your enemies. I still don't understand why you didn't kill him."

"No. Aizen is the enemy. You are just tools."

* * *

"Aleziz can't be dead..." Luppi said, looking around, for his partner, "Where the hell is that bastard?"

"Panicking, are we?" Ichigo said, arms crossed, "Your two friends have been eliminated. And I guess that you're next, on the execution board." Luppi drew his sword.

"How pathetic. Beaten by a single Shinigami," he said. Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm not a Shinigami, Hollow." The redhead rose his arms over his head, and smirked.

"Strangle! Trepadora!" Luppi shouted, as eight tentacles sprouted from his back. Ichigo had to refrain from laughing.

"I'm not going to make that joke," he said, grinning from ear to ear. Luppi, on the other hand, screamed, as one of the tentacles shoot forward, aimed at Ichigo's face.

Without the hint of difficulty, Ichigo caught the appendage, and with a smooth, quick motion, tore the tentacle off. Luppi pupils shrank.

"Oh, I'm guessing that you can see the ending..." Ichigo said, "Grim, isn't it?" Luppi screamed, as his remaining tentacles started charging Ceros. The former substitute chuckled.

"That's cute," he said, taking a step back, "Let's see what you can do, friend." Luppi's eyes twitched.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed, firing the Cero's. Ichigo, even without using his mask, matched the strength, protecting him from the attack. Luppi froze, rigid.

"I guess today just isn't your day..." Ichigo said, walking over to him.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened the Garganta, and walked into the World of the Living. The Arrancar felt as if something was wrong. Now of the four deployed still remain.

"Aizen-sama did tell me that Harribel did retrieve Grimmjow," he said, "But nothing about the rest. This...This is troubling..." He took a step, and heard a loud crunch. Looking down, he said the remains of Luppi's mask.

"Very troubling..."

* * *

"That wasn't a great test, Kamen..." Ichigo said, sitting at his desk, with his reading glasses on.

" _Disappointing. Disappointing, and boring. Are we ever going to face another challenge?_ " Kamen asked. Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"I hope not. But probably..." he said, closing his eyes.

Something felt off. Ichigo didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong.

Ichigo really did not like this feeling. But he knew that there was nothing he could do about it tonight.

But maybe in the morning...

* * *

"Teen Age Riot" by Sonic Youth


	32. No Excuses (Unplugged)

Chapter 32 – No Excuses (Unplugged)

Orihime could easily recall the moment she fell for her orange haired friend. It was such a short while ago, but it felt like an eternity ago. Such a strange reveal it was too. There was nothing romantic about the two doing homework together, but the simple action was one of the many that Ichigo had done, without being asked, and Orihime got lost in her thoughts, remembering all that Ichigo had done for her, and it came to her.

She was in love. And she didn't know what to do.

The moment she realized what she felt, she felt a pit open in her stomach. Normal, everyday activities that they used to do without a hitch, now were a challenge for her to fight back her nerves. It was...irritating. Orihime wanted the relationship to return to normal, but it couldn't...

She felt as if she was taking advantage of the kindness that Ichigo was showing her. It was disgusting of her to do so. It would be worse if she expected him to return her feelings...

It was a hard feeling to swallow. But that was the price to pay, for selfishness...

* * *

Two weeks prior...

* * *

"Inoue, I feel truly awful about using your apartment all the time...It's pretty hectic at home," Ichigo said, grabbing his schoolbag. His eyes were droopy, and he looked dead beat tired. Orihime, looking at him with soft, sympathetic eyes, smiled sincerely.

"I don't mind..." she said, "In fact, I like it when you come over..." Her face exploded in a fiery pink flush when she realized what she said.

"I-I d-d-didn't mean it th-that way! I-I m-meant-"

"I know what you mean," Ichigo said, chuckling softly, "Anyway, I greatly appreciate everything that you have done for me. It has been a godsend.

"I'll try and be a guest more often. I feel that our friendship is repairing itself, so I better put my due in. I'll be over as much as I can, if that's okay with you..."

"Anytime, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, with a smile. Ichigo nodded, rolling his neck.

"Well, I guess I'm off. Tell Rukia and the blonde, whatever her name is..."

"Rangiku-san."

"Rangiku. Whatever. Tell them that I said hi, and tell them to stop leaving you alone here. I'm going to start calling again if they're going to keep pulling this garbage...Does Tatsuki still call?"

"Every night. Why do you two call?" Orihime asked, naively. Ichigo blinked.

"While you live in a better neighborhood than before, it's still not ideal. We want to make sure you're fine," he replied, "Call it paranoia."

"I understand. And I'll them what you said."

"Good girl. Again, I truly appreciate all that you have done for me..."

"You're welcome anytime," she said, as Ichigo walked away, bag over his shoulder, and other hand in his pocket.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun! Could you tell your sisters that I said hi?"

"Sure thing, Inoue."

* * *

"That's it!?" Rangiku said, holding a bottle of hard tea, "That's weak! Orihime, with stubborn males like that brat, you gotta get aggressive."

"Rangiku-san, as much as I respect you, that is some terrible advice," Rukia said, "We shouldn't be promoting two fifteen-year-old to do the deed. It's rather inappropriate." Rangiku snickered.

"Oh, hush sweetie. It's not you're much older than them." Rukia narrowed her eyes, blowing her tea to cool it. Orihime blinked, confused.

"What do you mean, Rangiku-san?" she said. Rukia shook her head, muttering, "It's not worth it, Inoue-san..."

"I want Godbabies, Orihime!"

"Rangiku-san!"

* * *

"Wow, Ichigo," Rukia said, looking at her former partner, sleeping on the rooftop, against the wall, bento box resting on his lap, "Are you trying to make sleeping your fulltime job?"

"Shut...up...Kuchiki..." Ichigo groaned, "I'm sleeping because I am tired...Let me be..." Sado took the bento box, and opened it.

"You're just going to take his food..." Keigo asked. Sado shrugged, as he started to eat.

"It's totally cool with me..." Ichigo said, "I'm not hungry..."

"Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. The orange-haired teen waved.

"He's fine," Sado said, translating what the wave meant, "Just very tired."

* * *

"How pathetic..." Rukia said, studying, as Ichigo slept on the couch, "I thought that you were here to study, Kurosaki, not continue your sloth impressions." Orihime looked at him, in concern.

"I wonder why he's so tired?" Orihime said. Rukia's look softened, as if she was wondering the same thing. The petite girl shrugged, nevertheless, and went back to studying, believing that whatever Ichigo was going through, he could get through it.

He probably wasn't going to tell them about it, anyway...

* * *

"Inoue, if you don't mind..." Yoruichi, standing at her door, "I need you to come with me, right now." Orihime, tentatively put her hand over her chest, as Rukia joined her.

"Wherever she goes, I go," Rukia said, with a strong glare, "What is this about, anyway?" Yoruichi looked sorrowfully at the two.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you..."

* * *

"Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san, so nice of you-" Urahara cheerfully announced, before Rukia interrupted him, injecting his sentence with, "Why are we here?" Orihime nervously walked behind the shorter female. Urahara sighed, and hid his eyes.

"Inoue-san, do you understand the nature of your powers?" he asked, seriously. Orihime shook her head.

"Why is this important?" Rukia asked. Yoruichi stepped in, eyes narrowed.

"Inoue, we believe that you powers are a bit more complex than we originally thought," she said, seriously, "We think, and this is only an guess, but you might be a pure soul..."

"A pure soul?" Orihime said, confused.

"A being, made up of an incorruptible soul," Urahara clarified, "That would explain your borderline godlike abilities. That would also explain why you...Actually, I shouldn't tell you that..." Rukia walked up to the enigmatic shopkeeper.

"Tell her," she growled, "She has a right to know." Urahara sighed, and shouted his eyes.

"While you were resting her...I ran...A test..."

"What test? Does Ichigo know?"

"He was there."

* * *

_"This is an awful idea..." Ichigo said, holding an golden medallion, "Aren't there other ways to test your theory?" Urahara shook his head._

_"Yura-sama informed me that we need to do this. The Lords are getting restless," he said, "There's nothing we can really do."_

_"We can say no."_

_"I'll rather face the Captain Commander in battle than the face the Lords of Famine in court," Kisuke said, "Besides, this is...safe, I guess."_

_"Safe, you guess," Ichigo snarled, "If anything happens to her, I'm cutting off your head."_

_"I'll accept those terms," Urahara said, motioning the former substitute to pick Orihime up. Ichigo sighed, muttering that this was stupid, picking the sleeping girl up, into a cradle. A black portal opened, and a tall man, wearing a black mask, and an ornate black priest robe stepped out._

_"You have five minutes," he said, in an extremely deep tone, "I'm afraid that's all I could afford to buy you. Don't waste it." Both Ichigo and Urahara nodded, and followed him into the portal._

* * *

_Blackness. Complete and utterly suffocating blackness. It felt like the time he awakened his true Zanpakutō against Kenpachi, but this time, instead of trying to devour him, the darkness seemed to try and repel him._

_It still felt horrible._

_"This is the Abyss?" Ichigo asked._

_"Unforunately, yes..." the man replied, "Nothing but darkness. Not even time can exist here..." Ichigo looked up, and saw a hole open up._

_"What's that?"_

_"Another unfortunate soul, locked here forever. Place the girl down, here." Ichigo placed Orihime down on the ground gently, and slowly backed away from her, right arm crackling with energy. A few seconds passed, before a black soul floated over to her body. Another few seconds passed, and the black soul went on the offensive, trying to devour Orihime's soul. When the soul collided with her body, the black soul dissipated, and Orihime was completely unharmed._

_"This is the real deal," the masked man said, putting a white rock back into his pocket, "I never would have thought that the next Soul King would be an average spirit..."_

_"What the hell? So, this is what that girl was talking about, huh?" Ichigo said, "Shopkeeper, what does this mean?" Urahara shut his eyes, and shook his head._

_"It means that nothing good is coming her way..."_

* * *

"You took her to the Abyss..." Rukia said, breathlessly. Urahara stood, unfazed.

"I did what I had to do, to make sure nothing happened...It wasn't ideal, but it was the best way."

"The best way!? What the hell is wrong with you! If you were wrong, Orihime could have died! You idiot!"

"Izanami-san was there. Nothing would have happened." Urahara said, "Besides, they would have never made me do it if there was doubt."

"Why the hell did Ichigo agree to it!?"

"He didn't," Yoruichi said, "But he refused to allow Inoue to go alone..." Orihime looked down.

"W-What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means, if you were to die, powers fully realized, that you would become the next Soul King...Or, in this case, Soul Queen, but the title is less a description, but more of a title..." Urahara said.

"Don't talk like that," Rukia growled, seriously pissed off. Orihime wavered slightly...

"Precautions needed to be made," Yoruichi said, sternly, "And, regardless, this keeps the Lords from taking her. It's not ideal, but this was the only way that we could assure that."

"So now what?"

"Izanami told us that the Lords of Famine has ruled Inoue legally immune," Yoruichi said, "This keeps the Central 46 away from her. They also promoted her to Contingency Immune status, meaning that if a war were to break out, you would not be able either choose sides, nor participate."

"She also, if she were to ever take advantage of her status, be able to access the King's Pavilion, the rest of the Soul King," Urahara said, "I advise that you don't do this, but there might be a time were you have to..."

"I'm still confused..." Orihime said, extremely softly, lacking any form of confidence. Urahara nodded.

"I expect you to be," he said, "This is not an easy thing to take."

"Why did you tell her this," Rukia asked, edge still apparent in her voice.

"Because this is important. And so that she would be careful."

* * *

"My, my, Kerberos and Nix," Hayato said, sitting on a white rock, "We might need to pay our dear nephew a visit." The blinded Quincy stood, and summoned his Hell Butterfly, which fluttered aimlessly.

"Master, what about the girl?" Kerberos asked. Hayato shook his head.

"Not yet. But, when she unlocks it, we'll be there..."

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said, cheerfully, as she walked by Ichigo's desk. The former substitute, using his hand as a rest to keep his head from smashing into the desk, smiled, and offered his own greeting. His smile, however, completely faded, when a furious Rukia grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him out of the classroom, wordlessly.

"Wow," Tatsuki said, with a chuckle, "I wonder what he did."

* * *

"I would like it, if you would stop, Rukia. You're stretching out my collar," Ichigo said, dead of tone. Rukia shut her eyes, trying to contain her rage.

"Arrogant bastard," she snarled, clearly failing at the task, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"A lot. I thought that you would know this by now," Ichigo replied, "What is this about?"

"Why did you agree to take Inoue-san to the Abyss?" As if on cue, the hallways fell, or at least felt quiet. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"If the shopkeeper shared all of the facts, he would have told you that I did not agree with the decision. But there was nothing we could have done." Rukia let go of the redhead's collar, and turned away from him.

"You could have fought against it."

"Fighting cures nothing. The Lords of War requested it. If we don't comply, they force us to. The laws of nature."

"Bullshit, Ichigo. I know that you would have found a way," Rukia said.

"If you have so much faith in me now, then why won't you accept that I had no choice. Urahara had no choice. They wanted it.

"Besides, after all of the benefits awarded to Inoue because of this, well...I only went through this, because I wasn't going to allow them to take her by herself."

"At least you were there..." Rukia muttered.

* * *

Current day...

* * *

It was a struggle. No matter what Orihime did, she could not advance her powers.

She tried talking to her fairies, to see if they had any advice for her, but they didn't. They told her that they could not help her past what they already told her. It was nice that they tried, but in the end, it was ultimately useless.

For one, Orihime did not know what the Soul King was capable of. If his, or whatever it was, powers were similar to hers, wouldn't it be a great idea to know what the Soul King's powers did.

But when she asked, Urahara seemed hesitant to tell her, as if he didn't want her to know. It was confusing. It didn't make any sense.

Why would he tell her about her being, without explaining anything? There had to be a reason to it.

Standing in front of the candy shop, which Urahara proudly called a home, Orihime ran several ways of approaching the owner, to directly confronting him bout it, to slipping it into a conversation. No matter what way she picked, she was bound to fail.

She sighed, walking into the store, where Yoruichi was sitting, against the wall that hid the hole to the underground training facility. Orihime slowly walked forward, and sat beside her.

"Inoue, nice to see you," the dark-skinned woman said, solemnly, "I figured you wouldn't be back so soon. So, how are you taking things."

"Fine..."

"That's good. Was there something that you wanted to talk about?" Yoruichi-san was a good as a source for her question. Maybe this would work after all!

"Um, Yoruichi-san," Orihime said, softly, "I...I have a question about my powers..." Yoruichi attentively turned to face her.

"Good ahead," she answered.

"Well, I was wondering how do I advance my powers? I've been working all week on doing so, but nothing seems to happen."

"Oh, well..." Yoruichi said, sheepishly, "I actually don't have an answer for you."

"Oh, that's okay. Maybe Urahara-san can help me." Orihime said.

"Kisuke's isn't here, right now," Yoruichi replied, "But that doesn't mean that I can't help. Let's go downstairs..."

* * *

"And you're sure that he's not a Vizard?" Shinji said, standing outside the barrier to his hideout. Urahara nodded.

"So now what? We're just going to do nothing against Aizen?"

"That's the plan," the shopkeeper answered, "Hopefully, Aizen never attacks."

"You know he is. He's gonna want your Hōgyoku, right?" Urahara sighed.

"Even with the half he owns, he knows my half will be of little use. We both made incomplete mocks of the original, both not even grazing the scope, nor vision of the original."

"And where is the original?"

"How am I supposed to know? Only thing I know is that Aizen is searching for it. And he may not be alone." Shinji rose an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked, which Urahara responded with another sigh.

"You know who..."

* * *

"You brought back Tsubaki without a single piece of him remaining?" Yoruichi asked, arms crossed. Orihime nodded.

"Remarkable...That's truly amazing, Inoue."

"Thank you, Yoruichi-san," Orihime said, smiling. Yoruichi, also smiling, nodded, and uncrossed her arms.

"Unfortunately, getting stronger for you is a much different practice than Ichigo. He was traditional. Just simple training. You are different."

"What does that mean."

"Well, it means that I'm completely useless to you, Inoue. I doubt I could teach you how to use Kidō. Your powers are bizarre. Way more bizarre than I ever could have imagined."

"Then how do I get stronger?" Yoruichi rose an eyebrow.

"Inoue...Your powers are based on you willpower, and knowledge. As your knowledge of your abilities grow, you powers will become more advanced. Your basic abilities are already ridiculous, but with a little growth, who knows what you're capable of.

"The true strength of your powers is your willpower. Whatever you desire is possible, due what you hold. But you have to want it. You have to be willing to fight for it..." Orihime felt her throat dry up.

"It's okay to have doubts, but it is not okay to succumb to them. That is your biggest issue on the battlefield. That is why Tsubaki was destroyed so easily. You have to feel confident in yourself. Once you do that, you will have unlocked your potential.

"I know you can do it. We've all had roadblocks that threatened to attack our confidence. I had my father's and brother's legacy to follow. You...Your roadblocks are a hell of a lot sturdier than mine were, but I know you can do it." Yoruichi smiled, walking her to an open clearing.

"And we're going to break down these walls together. Got it?"

"Got it!"

* * *

Sado sat against a rock, sweat matted hair covering his eyes. He was tired. He knew that training down here was going to take everything out of him, but it was worth it. He had to prove to Ichigo his worth. He had to prove that he could fight beside his best friend again.

With a revolving tag team of Renji and Ikakku, he never had a shortage of opponents. He would fight as long as he could, before passing out. He knew that this was the best way.

It was surprising to see Inoue here, training, but he paid it little mind. They both had a similar purpose.

* * *

Those who submit to the Abyss are doomed forever.

Some accept their fate, while some fight. Those who fight, lose themselves in the end. However, if you are lucky, and you have accepted your fate, can continue their being.

The few who can are dubbed the Walkers. They live inside the black void, but they continue to exist. They somehow maintain their sanity. Some, like Izanami, manage to protect those who fail, and keep outsiders from falling. Others may try to continue their way.

A man, with a slate gray mask, and long brown hair, fashioned into a spiky ponytail, sat, wearing a clothing similar to a Shinigami shihakusho, but torn and frayed. A beaten and blackened Captain's haori was worn as a scarf, with a Zanpakuto that resembles an iaido blade clinging to his waist. He looked down, to see the agonizing of Shiba Kaien, a former friend of his. It was a shame on what had happened to him...

"I'll prevent what you died for, old friend," he said, "I won't let this happen to anyone else..."

* * *

A ray of light opened, and another lost soul was drug in, mere seconds before it was devoured by the darkness. The masked man looked up.

"Damned Abyss...It's spreading, day by day..." he said, clenching his fists, "At this rate, it won't be long before it destroys everything..."

"Eh, we're done for today?" Orihime said, tired. Yoruichi smiled and helped her steady herself.

"Yes, we are done today..." she said, "Rome wasn't built in one day, Inoue. You have plenty of time to discover."

"But-But-But-"

"Don't stress it. We made major progress today. You're doing a fantastic job of everything that I ask of you. Now, I just need you to rest."

"Thank you very much!" Orihime said, with a wide smile, bowing, "I greatly appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Inoue."

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Yoruichi-san," Orihime exclaimed, before walking into Urahara.

"You're rather late, Kisuke," Yoruichi said.

"Business ran late," Urahara stated, surprisingly firmly. Orihime took a step back, to allow the former Captain passage.

"Inoue-san, may I ask what you were doing down here?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"She was training with me," she said, "Why are you asking?" Urahara shielded his eyes, with the brim of his striped hat.

"Why was she training? To fight the Arrancar?"

"Uh, yes...I-I want to help..." Orihime said, timidly.

"I understand that you might want to help, but, you can't. It would be best for you stay behind, and heal as needed."

"But, I can-"

"Your powers are best suited for support, not offensively. Don't worry about the frontline."

"Kisuke..." Yoruichi growled.

"You saw what happened to Tsubaki? He was crushed, without a thought," Urahara continued on, "Please understand what I'm telling you."

"I...I...I understand..." Orihime said, a hush above a whisper. With slow pace, she walked toward the exit.

"Thanks, idiot," Yoruichi said, walking after her, "Three hours of hard work, completely destroyed. Thanks a lot."

"I did what I had to," Urahara replied, "This...This was for the best."

"I'm not hearing it, Kisuke."

* * *

"I should never gotten my hopes up..." Orihime said, tears on the verge of breaking loose. She didn't want to break down, but being told exactly what you wanted to prevent was not easy. The cold bluntness that it was delivered to her made it harder to bear.

She wanted to help. She truly did. That's all she wanted to do. She knew, that with a little bit of help, that she could do so too.

And she was shut out. And it hurt.

"Inoue!" Yoruichi shouted, from behind her, "Wait!"

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-san," Orihime said, with the falsest smile that she could muster at the time, "I'm fine."

"Don't believe what he told you, Inoue. You can do whatever you set your mind to. If you want to fight alongside us, I know that you would be ready."

"I understand, Yoruichi-san," Orihime said, in a blind rush, just trying to leave the shop, "Thank you for all that yo have done..." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"Inoue..."

"I-I have to get going now..." The creak of sliding doors filled the room, as the teen left the shop, in a hurry. Yoruichi closed her golden eyes.

* * *

"You call her?" Rukia asked, stamping her right foot repeatedly. Rangiku sighed.

"Of course, I did. She's not picking up," she replied. Rukia looked out the window, wondering where Orihime was.

"This is strange. She's never out this late..." she said, trailing off, as she said Orihime finally appear, slowly creeping up the stairway. Rukia opened the door and waited for her arrival.

"Inoue-san, you had me worried!" Rukia exclaimed, before seeing Orihime puffy eyes, bloodshot from the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I-I-I-I'm I-I'm s-s-so-sorry, K-Kuch-" she stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence. Rukia grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her inside.

"Orihime, what happened?" Rangiku called out, walking toward her. Orihime hiccuped.

"A-All I-I-I w-want-wanted to do w-was help..." she said, collapsing on the couch.

* * *

"Wow, what a dick..." Rangiku said, "I can't believe he told you that." Orihime sat on the couch, motionlessly. Rukia, on the other hand, was not.

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill that man..." she forced through her shut teeth, thinking of how she was going to do it. She was completely livid.

"Who the hell does he think he is!?"

"Well, he was an exiled Captain," Rangiku replied to Rukia's rhetorical question, "Maybe he still believes that he's a big deal or something..." Rukia snapped her head around.

"Are you making excuses for that man?" she said, tone dangerously empty." Rangiku, hurriedly, shook her head.

"That's what I thought. Now, as for you, Inoue-san, since Urahara wants to be a ginormous douchebag, we're going to the Seireitei to train, okay."

"K-Kuchki-san, you don't have to waste your time. I-" Orihime shouted before she was cut short, by a wordless holler, from the petite Shinigami.

"Don't you say those words, Inoue-san. We'll show that jerk what you are capable of," Rukia exclaimed, proudly.

"Th-Thank you..." Orihime said.

* * *

"You want to go to the Seireitei? For what?" Renji asked arms crossed, "This is a rather short notice visit."

"I'm helping Inoue-san. Don't you dare tell Urahara," Rukia answered. Renji stared at her, taking in her focused expression.

"Well, I can see you're passionate about this, so I'm-"

"It's personal," Rukia said, shutting up the redhead.

* * *

"Do you feel that, Saito-sama?" Takehiko said, grinning, "The winds of change are coming. And they are breezing in your direction, sir." Saito Yū, the leader of the Royal Guard, smiled, knowingly.

"How predictable," he said, "If they weren't blowing in my direction, I wold change my flags so they were. I own all directions that the wind could possibly blow."

"Of course, you do sir, but it seems that the Princess wants to further her growth."

"So soon. Wow, this is a surprise. I figured that we still had a decade or two with the old regime. Oh well..."

"Shall we start?" Takehiko asked. Yū shook his head.

"We've already took our turn. Let's see if Aizen moves himself into a check..."

* * *

They day was long, and while Orihime still had not realized her potential, nor what she was truly capable of yet, this was a nice rebound from the soul crushing disappointment that befell her the day before.

She knew that she could trust Rukia with anything. From the moment she entered her humble apartment, Rukia had tried to be there. She was a great help around the place, and whenever Orihime needed something, Rukia was there.

She was as great as a friend as she was a person, and Orihime wished that she could be graced with just a bit of the same courage and confidence that she held.

Maybe then, she wouldn't be a burden.

* * *

"What!?" Rukia shouted, into her phone, "How did he do that!?" Orihime, wordlessly, watched from the side, interested in whatever got Rukia so worked up.

"No this isn't a great time...I mean, I'll be back, but whose...I'll see about it." Rukia snapped the phone shouted, and sighed heavily. She paced toward Orihime, days of frustration and irritation showing within her face.

"I'm sorry, Inoue-san," she said, "I have to get back to Karakura right away." Orihime smiled, gathering her things.

"That's fine, Kuchiki-san," she said, "Yeah, we can go back now."

"That's the problem. Unfortunately, the way I'm going, you can't go with me. Official Shinigami expressway, in layman's terms."

"Oh...Then how can I get back to Karakura Town?" Orihime asked. On cue, Captain Ukitake, and two other Shinigami appeared, beside her.

"No need to worry about it, Kuchiki. I got it covered," Jūshirō said, "Just get back to Karakura, quickly." Rukia nodded.

"Thank you, sir," she said, "Inoue-san, I'll wait for you there."

* * *

In the beginning, there was only light.

Souls had no balance. They had nothing but everlasting light. However, with no darkness, the souls could never take a human form. With no darkness, the souls were woefully incomplete.

But there was was one, who knew of the balancing force, and gave the gift of dark to the world. This man, despite creating the first life, was not a hero.

The man could not control the darkness, and the world was plunge in an eternal night. The moon was blot out of the sky, and the warm presence of the sun faded. The man became disillusioned with his power, and felt the never ending darkness was for the best, so he devised a tool, to spread his powers.

This tool was named Irminsul. And it was powerful.

Irminsul was a tiny white cross that was branded on a body, giving them powers beyond creation. Beyond destruction. It was truly incredible. But the was one problem.

Despite this great power, many that were branded by Irminsul were not fortunate enough to survive, and thus, they faded away, soul, body, and all. And now, the man had a problem.

How could he spread the black that was his paradise? How could he continue giving the gift that is the dark? Who could continue to spread the darkness, if he were to vanish? Would the dark fade, if he were not around to sustain it?

His answer came, via a small child, named Abaddon.

Abaddon was a gifted child. He was very smart, and he was very strong as well. Not only that, he knew how to take care of himself, after his parents died. He was very resilient, and even in the worst of situations, Abaddon would never panic.

And Irminsul accepted him. The man who gave the gift of darkness to the world smiled, in victory.

"Child Abaddon, I shall grant you a power that the world has never seen before. A power that could continue to spread the gift of my darkness. The power to control your own fate," the man said, voice powerful, "I shall also give you the gift of my darkness, for if I expire, you could carry in my dream, and continue the spread of my darkness. Son, will you accept my power?" Abaddon, scraggy black hair slightly covering his eyes, fell to his knees, and starting praying at the great man's feet.

"Father, I shall accept your gift. It is a honor to be chosen by the greatest, the most powerful, and utmost of lords. I shall carry your gift of the dark, and I shall spread it at my command." The man smile grew, as he produced a grail of his own blood, and gave it to little Abaddon.

"With this, you shall," the man said, "You will be my disciple. You will carry on the Age of Darkness. And you shall create the legacy of the dark, telling my tales of conquest through the annals of history."

With one mighty swallow, Abaddon became the Successor of the Dark. And with this great new power, after the man who gifted him was imprisoned for his gift, Abaddon decided that the world could not understand his darkness. His motives. His perfection. His desire.

He decided that he had to do something radical. Something that the Horsemen could not respond to. A way, to ensure that darkness would, forever, be permanent and awe-inspiring. Some way to let the generations of the future understand that darkness is the way for world.

The only way of the world.

A perfectly dark world, where light could not exist.

So Abaddon, the Father of the Abyss, began to work...

* * *

"How...How did you do this, Kurosaki?" Tōshirō asked, looking at the damage the former Substitute Shinigami caused. Ichigo, grinning slightly, shrugged.

"It's a mystery," he said, "Regardless, if I told you, you'll probably have me made out to be some kind of threat or something." The young captain narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged, accordingly.

"Whatever you can think of, little man," he said, "I know how the Soul Society works, and it's not the most efficient way of conducting business."

"Where is this coming from?"

"Well placed paranoia, plus constant spouts of stupidity coming from your side. Oh, and the constant lies you people tell. I'm aware of the real reason why you were sent here." Tōshirō, who seemed calm before, furrowed his brow, in poorly concealed rage.

"If you are so aware, then why do you continue to fight alongside us?" he asked. Ichigo began to chuckle, before breaking out in laughter, clutching his stomach.

"You really think I did this crap for you!?" he shouted, "I'm not a Shinigami. I'm not on your side. I will **never** fight alongside you. I kill these Arrancars, because I can. Do you have a problem with that, Captain?" Toshiro turned away the the redhead, fuming.

"You haven't given us a reason on why we should trust you."

"You haven't given me a reason on why I should give a shit."

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, providing a much-needed interruption, "What happened?" Ichigo put his arms out, smirking greatly.

"A decisive victory, Rukia," he said, "Easily, I should ask." Rukia looked at Toshiro, who appeared to be absolutely livid. She felt it was best to not bother the fellow ice elemental.

"Well, could you at least process a report?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, I will not do that," he replied, bluntly, "That is not my job to do. Let someone else worry about that."

"You're the only one who can help. You were the only one here." Ichigo chuckled, before turning to walk away.

* * *

In the immense darkness that is the Abyss, the masked man, with the long, spiky ponytail looks down, and clenches his fists.

"I wish I could change this," he said, "But I trust in Kurosaki...And you should too..."

* * *

"It is better this way," Ulquiorra said, stepping out of the Garganta, and into the Dangai, "I wouldn't want too much of a challenge." The two Shinigami, assigned to escort Orihime, moved in front of her, swords drawn.

"We want no trouble." If Ulquiorra could narrow his eyes further, he would have.

Instead, he settled for firing a quick Bala, the blasted the man's chest open.

"Stop!" Orihime cried, summoning her shield, "What do you want?" Ulquiorra put his hand back in his pocket.

"What I want, does not matter," the Arrancar replied, "It is what Aizen-sama desires that matters. And what he wants is you, woman." Orihime, surprisingly calm, stared a hole through him.

"Why?" she simply asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Ulquiorra answered, "Nevertheless, you are coming with me. And you will hold no objections against that."

"Run back!" the still conscious escort shouted, before a Bala tore into him, viciously. Without a moment's hestitation, Orihime's golden healing shield expanded to cover him. Ulquiorra concealed his amusement of the futility of the effort.

"Now that you are alone, you will have choice but to give in to my demands," he stated, "You will not speak. You have no rights, as this is not a negotiation. And, if you refuse, I will simply kill your friends, one by one. Do you understand me?" Orihime did not respond.

"I will take your silence as a confirmation. You will where this," Ulquiorra tossed her a small bracelet, "This is hide your appearance to those who do not side with Aizen-sama. This will also allow you to pass through walls.

"You have until midnight to do whatever you need to do. And you can only say goodbye to one person. Betray these conditions, and I cannot guarantee the safety of your friends..."

* * *

"Orihime's late again," Rangiku said, lounging back, on the couch. This time, Rukia did not respond to the comment, but only continued to mull in a melancholic trance.

* * *

"Karin, where do you want to go? I think we should go to the Winter Festival next week," Yuzu said, looking through the newspaper for future events. Karin shrugged, and sat beside.

"That might be a bit expense, Yuzu," she replied, "Ichi-nii might have a job, but he's not made of money. Booths at these things jack the price way up."

"Maybe we could ask daddy for some money..." Karin thought about it, before realizing something.

Where had their father gone? After leaving with Ichi-nii, they did not return together.

'He probably made a mess of himself...' Karin thought, before poking into the newspaper.

* * *

Isshin sat on a bench, outside of the Karakura Hospital, when a man, with white hair walked out, and joined him. The white-haired man reached into his pockets, and bought out a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter.

"I thought a doctor would know that it's not healthy to smoke," Isshin said, mockingly. Ryūken ignored the comment.

"So, how's everything?"

"Fine. I have a son that doesn't understand anything, and refuses to do so. Irritating," Ryūken said, after taking a long drag from his smoke, "While my son seems to be better equipped for this, your son seems to understand the gravity of the situation."

"Ichigo has always been a dire child," Isshin said, "Regardless, he seems to understand that the world isn't as straightforward as it seems. I feel that he'll make the right choices."

"And what are those choices?" Isshin looked down and shook his head softly.

"I don't know. And that's the worst part..."

* * *

For the first time in her entire life, Inoue Orihime was in a man's room. And it felt different than she could have imagined.

Despite being typically known as the messier gender, Kurosaki Ichigo's room was incredibly neat. There was a slight hint of disorder, seeing that his two guitars seemed to take up more space than expected, and his TV was swallowing up his desk space, but it was very neat. And clean. And it smelled good.

Orihime looked on at Ichigo, who did not make it to his bed, but instead, slept in his chair. It looked rather uncomfortable.

"Kurosaki-kun, you'll get back problems, like this," she said, with a small, sincere, and _sad_ smile. She rolled the chair to the bed, and with the softest of whispers, summoned her shield, which gathered underneath Ichigo, and aided her in her carry.

She softly placed the former substitute on the bed, and brought the comforter over him, tucking him in.

"Kurosaki-kun tucked me in before...I guess I'm just trying to return the favor..." she said, desperately trying to improve her mood. It did not work.

"I can't believe someone as kind as you has to fight so much..." Orihime said. She really couldn't believe it. Ichigo had done so much since he met Rukia. He fought bravely, with no experience, against monsters that betrayed logic. He invaded the Seireitei, all to save Rukia from execution. And now, he was feeling the effects of his battles.

He looked tired. Even though Orihime was not a makeup artist, she could tell from close up that Ichigo was using some form of a mask to cover the bags that had developed from underneath his eyes. He looked ragged. And now, all she was doing was causing him more stress.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun..." she said, solemnly, "I'm really just a burden after all..." She felt her had subconsciously cover his, and felt the blood rushing to her face.

"I just hope, when you realize that I'm gone, that you won't hate me..." she said, inching her face toward his face. Closer. And closer. And closer.

Before she stopped, mere inches away from contact.

"I...I can't do that to you..." she said, tears falling freely, "I'm so...pathetic..." She wiped her tears and stood up, trying to recompose herself.

"This m-might be the last time I get t-to see you, and I try something that selfish..." Orihime fell back against the window.

"I wanted to do so much...You and Tatsuki-chan were always telling me to make up my mind, but there are so many great things to do in this world...

"I wanted to become a school teacher... and an astronaut, and open a cake shop...I wanted to go into Mister Donut and say, 'Give me everything, and go to Baskin Robbins, and say, 'Give me everything...'

"If only I had five lives...Then I could be born in five different towns, have five different birthdays...Have five different jobs...And I could...

"And I could fall in love with the same person five time..."

Orihime felt her stomach drop, when she looked at the clock, and saw that it read 2346. She looked away from it.

"I wanted to say goodbye to so many people...Tatsuki-chan...Sado-kun...Ishida-kun...Kuchiki-san...And I chose you, Kurosaki-kun...I hope they understand...I hope you understand...

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for everything that you have done for me...Maybe we could have another conversation, under better circumstances...

" _Goodbye..._ "

* * *

"No Excuses (Unplugged)" by Alice in Chains


	33. Something in the Way (Unplugged)

Chapter 33 – Something in the Way (Unplugged)

Ichigo did not remember making it to his bed last night. He would say that he might be sleepwalking, but since he was tucked in, he casts those thoughts away.

"Did my dad do this? What a weirdo..." Ichigo said, as he placed his palm against his forehead.

'This feels like...'

His phone buzzed sharply, shaking on the nearby desk. Ichigo sighed, and climbed out of bed, slightly upset that he had to get up. He walked over to the desk, and grabbed the phone, to see that Rukia had sent him a message.

"Ichigo, you need to come to Inoue's place immediately!" was all it said. Ichigo decided to ignore it.

"Probably some Shinigami bullshit..." he said, before another message came in, again from Rukia.

"It's an emergency."

* * *

From the minute he woke up, he knew that there was something wrong. From him being in his bed, to the message, to the weird, lingering feeling that someone else was in his room the previous night.

And now, he couldn't sense Inoue's presence.

Walking toward to the apartment, Ichigo had a sinking suspicion that whatever this emergency was about, Inoue was involved.

"Where are you?" he whispered to himself.

* * *

"Ichigo..." Rukia, with a incredibly tired expression, said, tonelessly.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, voice deep.

"She hasn't been back...I'm sorry..." Rukia said, emotion now matching her face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I can be the one to answer that one for you, Kurosaki-san," Ukitake said, as the makeshift television screen in the middle of the tiny apartment turned on. Ichigo turned toward it.

"I was the one to see her off into the Senkaimon..." he said, "And, according to the escorts she left with, the last one to see Inoue Orihime alive, after they were ambushed by an Arrancar."

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo stood completely still, completely silent.

"I'm sorry, but that's all the information that I have..."

"Show me the body," Ichigo said, gravely. Ukitake blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Show me the body. If you are so fucking confident that she died, then show me the god damn evidence."

"All I have-"

"I don't give a shit on what you have. I have evidence that Inoue was here last night, so you might want to start being a little clearer with me."

"I see..." Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni said, walking into the view. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Well, this is unfortunate..."

"You might want to choose your next words _very_ carefully, old man," Ichigo growled, incredibly deeply.

"Are you confident that Inoue Orihime had made it back to Karakura town?"

"Are you accusing me of lying? Of course she made it back. I felt her here. I felt her spiritual pressure here."

"Then it seems that Inoue Orihime left of her own will."

"Captain Commander!" Rukia shouted, "You can't say that! Orihime would never-"

"All the evidence is clear! If Inoue Orihime was allowed to return to Karakura, then it is clear that she left on her own desire. It is clear that Inoue has betrayed the Soul Society."

That struck a cord.

Ichigo, impassively, crossed his arms, and waited to see what other missteps the Captain Commander would make.

"I understand," Renji said, "Then it our responibility to make the traitor Inoue Orihime see the light. We can leave for Hueco Mundo whenever you say." The audible click of a clock was heard, indicating the passing of another minute.

"I forbid it!" Yamamoto shouted, "If the Arrancar are preparing for a war, then it would be best if Captain Hitsugaya's team would come back, and protect the Seireitei."

Rukia, shaking, eyes fuming with rage, hollowly announced, "I'm sorry, but I can not obey that order. I can not...Will not abandon Inoue."

"One person is not worth the fate of the world. Regardless, I came prepare for your answer." A Senkaimon opened from behind them, and Byakuya and Kenpachi walked into the apartment.

"Come on..." Kenpachi said, surprisingly more solemn than he would have imagined, "We need to go."

"We allow to take you by force, if need be," Byakuya said. Renji shut his eyes.

"Then, I guess I going alone, then," Ichigo said, darkly, "She is my friend, so it's my responsibility to bring her back..."

"I forbid it. Your strength is needed for the upcoming fight. We can not have you dying like a dog, for a selfish cause." Ichigo blinked. Rukia looked at the former substitute, emotion brimming in her eyes.

Then the deep rumbling of laughter emerged from the red head. Both Renji and Rukia were taken aback by this.

"I'm surprised that I have to keep explaining this, old man," Ichigo said, "I am not your ally. I will not fight alongside you. I am not one of you."

"Do you not care about the fate of Karakura, Kurosaki?" Yamamoto asked.

"Don't you trying to guilt trip me, old man. I don't even know what you are fighting for. Why join a cause that doesn't even trust me?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"I'm a threat to you...I'm a threat to your power...I'm a threat to your great and powerful military force...And, again, and most importantly, I'm a threat to **you**. So don't you think that you can order me around."

"Is this a threat?"

"It's a fucking promise. Try it. I. Fucking. Dare. You."

"Ichigo, you need to stop," Renji said.

"I don't need to stop anything. I'm not wrong. You were sent here to spy on me. I know. I understand. Still does not matter. I'm my own side now."

"Ichigo, please," Rukia urged. Ichigo shook his head.

"Just leave," he said, "Leave me alone." Rukia looked down, sorrowfully, but followed the others into the Senkaimon, regretfully.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

"Kamen, what is your name?" Ichigo asked. The mask stared blankly into the former substitute.

"Ichigo, I'm not-"

"It doesn't matter. I have another idea."

* * *

Time doesn't work the same way in Hueco Mundo...

According to Aizen-sama, where it had only a few hours in the World of the Living, it had already been two days in Hueco Mundo.

It was horribly lonely...

After the display of her power, when she healed Grimmjows's arm, she was escorted to her room, and that's where she stayed, for two days.

She refused to leave. She had no reason to.

* * *

"Ichigo, welcome back..." the spirit that claimed that he was Ichigo's Zanpakutō said, "I know what you are here for, so I'll make this brief..." Ichigo's deadpan expression did not change.

"Ichigo, I'm very sorry that we could not make this work..."

"Are you. Or, are you just regretting what's about to happen?" Ichigo said. The false spirit shut his eyes.

"I have no regrets...I'm sure that you would have traveled to Hueco Mundo regardless if I helped you...

"So powerful...Ichigo, I'm very proud of you...Despite of everything that has happened, you seem to understand that the world isn't very clear on your purpose. Even though you have made mistakes, you, and you alone made that choice. I only wish I was offered the same amount of choice in my life..."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, faint red membrane of spiritual energy flowing around him. The false spirit reopened his eyes.

"I guess that this is the end..."

"I guess it is..."

* * *

"Ichigo...Kamen said, mask, placed over top a younger version of the false Zanpakutō spirit, "I really disagree with this...It's just that it's too late now."

"It really is...I'm sorry, Kamen." The Zanpakutō spirit chuckled.

"Idiot...My name isn't Kamen..."

* * *

Hayato stood on a rooftop, stalking the former substitute, as he walked home. The blinded Quincy smirked, saying, "It's so sad that the sun had set..."

Ichigo was being followed. He knew it. It annoyed him. He wanted to fight it, but he knew his head was not in the right place. So he just let it happen.

Hopefully they wouldn't attack.

"Nephew...It's so nice to see you...Sorta..." Hayato said, jumping behind the teen. Ichigo turned around slowly, and glared at the man.

"Who...I'm guessing that you are Hayato...My mother's brother?" The Quincy bowed.

"It's great to meet you, young one."

"The feeling is not mutual. Leave me alone."

"I see. You've grown up to be so harsh, Ichigo," Hayato said. Ichigo shook his head, muttering, "I don't know you..."

"You will though...I guess my brother-in-law told you about me..."

"What do you want? I'm late..." Hayato chuckled, turning his head slightly.

"So impatient. I just want to help make your future decision a bit easier."

"No matter what you do, I'm not going to help you," Ichigo stated, with his determination to keep it that way written all over his face. Hayato chuckled again.

"I know. I know. But, who are you going to help?" the blinded Quincy asked, arms crossed, "Are you going to bring the new Age of Darkness? Further the spread of the Abyss? Rid the world of souls, like me? Or continue this dying age? A war is brewing, nephew, and there are not too many options...Know what you are fighting for..."

"Then explain something to me. Why are you trying to get rid of all of the souls?" Ichigo asked. Hayato grinned.

"It's not that I'm trying to get rid of souls, but more that I'm trying to find a replacement. Either way, it does not matter. The standardization of the world is my goal. How bout you?"

"I don't how any goals. I just want to stay out of the affairs."

"Then I guess that you are going to leave Inoue-san in Hueco Mundo, then..." Ichigo paused.

"Excuse me?"

"Inoue-san being brought back to the World of the Living benefits me, more than it benefits you. Same to another party. Also, perhaps you were to kill Aizen, that would benefit the other parties too. Everything you do, nephew, is going to aid another side. You might want to try and understand what you are fighting for..."

* * *

Over the time that Ichigo had received his powers, he had thought on what was he doing. Was he doing the right thing? Was saving Rukia the way he did the right course of action?

And now, if he did go save Inoue, what were the ramifications? Who's the right side I all of this? Who...

"It's not worth it, thinking like this?" Ichigo said, reaching into his pocket for his keys, "I'm going to save her, regardless." He opened the door, to his home, and walked in, announcing that he was back. Yuzu poked her head out of the kitchen, and smiled.

"Onii-chan, your dinner is in the fridge," she informed him, "So, how was your day."

"Not so good, little sis," Ichigo said, "Thanks for dinner." Yuzu's smile faded.

"What happened?" Ichigo shook his head, walking up the stairs, leading to his room.

"Do not worry about it..."

* * *

She had been missing for days. Tatsuki did not now where she had gone, or if she was alone, but she was wasn't here anymore. And it burned on her conscious for hours.

* * *

"ICHIGO!" Keigo cried, clutching the back of the redhead, who merely responded with a grunt.

"Morning, Ichigo," Mizuiro said from behind him. Ichigo responded with another grunt. The charmer smiled, grabbing a can of coffee from his bag, and presenting it to the former substitute.

"You look a little haggard today. Study late, last night?"

"Sure. I guess you can say that..." Ichigo said, taking the can, and placing it in his own bag" Mizuiro and Keigo both stopped smiling.

"Ichigo, is something the matter?" Keigo asked. The redhead did not respond.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted, nearly out of breath. Ichigo slowly turned to her, eyes narrowed.

"What?" he answered, bitterly. Tatsuki clenched her fists. Typically, she would respond to this response, but now was not the time.

"Orihime isn't here..." she said, "She not anywhere...I've been looking for her...And I can't feel where she is..." To her surprise, Ichigo did not have a reaction. Tatsuki narrowed her own eyes, seeing this.

"You know where she is?" she accused. Ichigo's expression did not shift.

"If you don't know, how would I know? You are her best friend, after all." Tatsuki's eyes exploded into a fury, as she rushed Ichigo, grabbing him by his collar, and slamming him against a wall.

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" she screamed.

"I just said that I didn't," Ichigo said, "Let me go, Tatsuki."

"Why aren't you being open with me!? You know something I don't!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"THEN START BEING MY FRIEND, AND TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Keigo and Mizuiro drug Tatsuki off of Ichigo, and tried, in vain, to calm her down. Ichigo stood upright, and stared down Tatsuki.

"I thought we were friends...We've already been trough so much together...Then why are you pushing me away now...Why are you pushing me away again?" Ichigo's glare softened.

"I guess that's true..." he said, "Well then, as a friend, I guess I should say for you to stop associating with me..." Tatsuki nearly fell limp.

"It's for your own good..." Ichigo said, walking away.

* * *

"Ichigo, I hope you know what's going to happen," Isshin said, counseling his son, "This isn't the same as invading the Soul Society. There are actual ramifications for what should happen in Hueco Mundo..." Ichigo closed his eyes.

"I know...That's why I'm going to create my own path..." he answered, "I might not know who are the major players in this game, but I know that I have to do something. I'm not naïve. I know that there are multiple faces to each of the sides involved. I'm not going to fight for a purpose I don't believe in..." Ichigo grabbed Kon's mod soul pill, and popped it into his mouth.

Ichigo's spirit form, instead of wearing the Shinigami shikakushō, wore a long black trenchcoat, with the bottom of it, tattered. Over the tips of his sleeves, he wore gloves, adorned by black and white x-marks. His bottoms were also tattered, but they still resembled the bottoms of a Shinigami uniform.

Even his sword was completely different. It no longer resemble a jagged, twisted malformation of a blade, but now was a black, straight blade, resembling a claymore. The guard was adorned by a silver eagle, spreading its wings.

Kon blinked.

"What...What-Wait! You stupid asshole! I've been stuck in that pill forever! You, at least, could have put me back into the toy!"

"You were less annoying that way. Now, you annoying bastard, you have one job, and one job only. Make sure my sisters don't suspect a thing," Ichigo said, "Do not fail me." Kon started to sweat.

"Good boy. Dad, I know my role." Isshin, upon hearing this, smiled warmly.

"I know son. But it's my job to worry. Being a father in all," he said, laughing softly between sentences. Ichigo nodded, and left the house.

"You're just going to let him go? Alone?" Kon asked, "Aren't you some super powerful badass? Why don't you help him?"

"This is his fight...I don't need to impede on what's going to happen..."

* * *

Urahara sat outside his shop, smoking a pipe, knowing what was about to happen. He knew that he messed up. He knew that Hayato was probably banking on the fact that Ichigo would go to Hueco Mundo. He knew that this could have been prevented easily.

But he didn't take those steps, and in the end, this mess was created.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-san. I had a feeling you would be here," he said. Ichigo ignored him, and walked into the shop.

"Haste makes waste, Kurosaki-san."

"Then stop wasting my time, and get me to Hueco Mundo," Ichigo said, angrily. Urahara smirked, and lead him down to the basement.

"The Garganta has been prepared for a while. I was just waiting on a moment to use it...I guess that time is now."

"I guess it is," Ichigo said.

"Alone? Confident, are we?" Uryū said, from on top a rock formation. Ichigo did not face him.

"Now the silent treatment? Someone needs to calm down, before they make a critical mistake."

"Go home. I'm fine."

"Ichigo," Sado said, from behind him, "We're here to help."

"I don't need help."

"I'm not going to allow you to get Inoue's hope up, by yourself. If you were to-" Uryu started.

"Failure is impossible for me, Quincy." Ichigo started walking toward the open Garganta.

"We're not going to allow you to carry the burden by yourself, Ichigo," Sado said.

"This burden is not the same burden you will be carrying."

"Then let-"

"I don't need your help. I would rather you stay ignorant, than fight the battles that I have to. Go -" Ichigo started, before Sado charging him, delivering a heavy punch, which the former substitute blocked, effortlessly, with the back of his wrist. Sado eyes widened.

"This is not a matter of strength. This is a matter of consequence. I understand my role. I understand on what I have to do. I understand the consequence. But what about you? Are you willing to do things that you might not like, because of what's going to happen."

"Don't talk like that, Kurosaki. This is a matter of saving Inoue-san. Don't try and be a mighty hero for her sake." Ichigo looked down. Urahara shaded his eyes.

"You-I see then..." Ichigo said, "Then let's go..."

* * *

"Are you three Ichigo's friends," Yoruichi asked, spooking Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki. All three of them fell to the ground, panting heavily. The royal took this as a yes.

"I see...Ichigo hasn't told anyone his burden. Idiot..."

"What does he mean, by consequence...He's going to save Orihime, right?" Tatsuki asked, worried.

"That's all but guaranteed. What happens next, however, he may not like..."

* * *

"Captain Watanabe, prepare a mobility force for Hueco Mundo," Saito Yū ordered, grinning. A thick man, with a long, white, bushy musctache, and an equally white slick back, bowed, and walked out of the office. The royal slounched back in his seat, which appeared to be a throne.

"Go on, Sōsuke-kun. Use your beautiful sun to find the Hogyoku. I'll be waiting..."

* * *

"Something in the Way (Unplugged)" by Nirvana


	34. Winter's Wolves

Chapter 34 – Winter's Wolves

"Chad, why don't you stand on my platform?" Ichigo asked, "Not out of worry, but your platform isn't holding up as well. It'll be easier."

"When did you become the expert of Spiritual control?" Ishida asked, accusingly, "I'm surprised." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What, are you jealous? It's actually not that hard, when you think about it." Ichigo looked down, to see his absolutely perfect pathway. It was a bit strange, now that he thought about it.

While Ichigo wasn't awful at controlling his powers, it was strange to be so good at it, so quickly. Rukia had said that controlling one's power was the most difficult element to being a Shinigami, and he picked up on it, nearly immediately. Even Yoruichi had expressed great praise on his control...

Strange...

* * *

"Incredible...He's such a quick decision maker," Hayato said, standing on top of the Las Noches, sensing the arrival of the trio. The Quincy in black smirked, as a small tremor was felt.

"Hmm...I wonder what that was..."

* * *

"Hey...You feel that?" Sado asked. Uryū nodded.

"We just got here and they are already alerted? Aizen must have been expecting us..." the Quincy replied. Ichigo crossed his arms.

"That doesn't feel like a Hollow..." he said. Ichigo then began to walk up the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Uryū shouted.

"Out of here, I presume. I truly doubt that Inoue is down here, you see."

"We don't even know where we are!"

"Well then, let's find out." As he said this, a massive hand reached out, and tried to crush the redhead, who reacted quickly, jumping out of the way.

"Nevermind. I don't think that's the way out."

"Kurosaki, we need to get out of here!" Uryū shouted.

"Wow, you think?" Sado's massive hand grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his coat, and drug him away from the situation, who wordlessly accepted this.

"Quiet, idiot!" the Quincy hissed. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Soooo sorry..." the redhead said, tonelessly, "I guess we're going be cowards and run with our tails between our legs."

"We need to get somewhere that won't collapse on us. We can't fight here!"

"Who said anything about fighting..."

* * *

The hallway ran into a wide open room, which was circular in design, and had a tall ceiling. Sado and Uryū sighed in relief, as Ichigo crossed his arms, walking toward the stairs, that seemed to lead to the exit.

"Kurosaki, wait!" Uryū shouted, as an Arrancar landed in front of the former substitute.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Past you," he said, ignoring his prescene. The Hollow seemed to take great offense to this, as a claw thrusted out, from underneath his cloak, and grabbed the former substitute by his neck.

"You better think of a much more obtainable destination, then..."

"And you better make sure you don't let me go." A quick arrow flew past Ichigo's ear, and into the covered part of the Arrancar's face, forcing him back.

"Idiot! Don't let yourself get captured like that!" Uryū scolded.

"If I thought that I was in any immediate danger, I doubt you would be the one to save me," Ichigo said, irritated, "Now, if you value your life, you might want to leave us alone."

"We are the defenders of Hueco Mundo..." the cloaked Arrancar said, calmly, "We can not, and will not, allow you to pass." Another Arrancar, the one that was chasing them from before, entered the room, and smirked.

"Seems that we were flanked," Uryū said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Does not matter. I'll rid ourselves of this little prob-" he started, before Sado elbowed him in the side of his head, sending him flying into a wall.

"Sorry, Ichigo..." he said, "We'll be the one to take care of this..."

"Then hurry up," the redhead responded, gravely.

The massive Hollow roared, and punched at Uryū, who jumped back, to avoid the attack. He drew his bow, and aimed it at the mask of the Arrancar, but the cloaked one interrupted his attack, slashing at him with his massive claws.

"Ishida!" Sado shouted, charging an attack, when the massive Arrancar tried to smash him with his fist, which Sado managed to avoid narrowly.

"Awesome job, guys. Keep it up," Ichigo mocked, lounging against the wall.

"Shut up! We are forming a strategy!" Uryū exclaimed.

" _Sure they are..._ " Kamen said. Ichigo shrugged.

The cloaked Hollow took advantage of the confusion, and charged the Quincy once more, forcing Uryu into a retreat. With nifty footwork, the Quincy managed to avoid the strikes, and nocked an arrow himself. The spirit arrow soared through the air, and despite it not connecting with his opponent, the arrow forced the cloaked Hollow to think again, on his aggressiveness.

Sado's opponent roared once more, slamming his massive fists into the ground again, which the teen dodged effortlessly. He reared back his armored fist, before dashing forward, violent white streaks exploding from the edges of the design.

Fist met the covered part of the Hollow's face, destroying the mask, as well as knocking him back, into a wall. Sado grunted, before focusing on the cloaked Arrancar, who looked at his partner, in disbelief.

"Ho-How..." he muttered, before a hole erupted in his throat. Before he could react to it, however, another blast finished the job, and turned his light off, for good.

"Times up," Ichigo said, two fingers pointed, "I think we wasted enough time." He pointed his fingers at the downed Arrancar, and destroyed, if he was still alive, what was left.

"Kurosaki! I thought-" Uryū started.

"You thought. That was the problem..." Ichigo responded, "Truthfully, this whole, we'll fight them garbage won't do anything but waste time. At least Chad cut to the chase, and knocked his opponent out, if not straight up killed him. All you were doing was bullshitting around."

"So that gives you the right to interrupt?"

"If need be, of course." Ichigo crossed his arms, and walked toward the steps, ignoring the strong glare of contempt that the Quincy held.

* * *

Hueco Mundo was empty. Some speculate that this is what the world was before the gift of dark was given to souls.

A vast, empty, endless world, of stagnate time and existence.

Despite it's spiritual connection, Hueco Mundo was not an afterlife. Instead, it was merely a sanctuary for Hollows, the most basic form of a soul. A hungry, needy soul. An incomplete soul, that has taken a form.

Despite on whatever the world was before the rise of humans, Hueco Mundo stood as it was. Empty, here and forevermore. A world where completion does not exist.

* * *

"That's quite the distance..." Ichigo said, eying a massive castle, extremely far away, "You would think that this place would be so big..."

"It'll take us forever to get there..." Uryū said. Sado nodded. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Well...Maybe I can try and open a Garganta..."

" _For fucks sake, I told you that I don't think that you can do that!_ " Kamen shouted.

"Opening a Garganta shouldn't be too hard. Basic Hollows can do it."

"Are you implying that you are a Hollow?" Uryū asked.

"No. But I do have Hollow powers...Now, how did they do this?" Ichigo replied, slowly moving his right hand back and forth. Uryū facepalmed.

"There's no guarantee that this will work, Ichigo," Sado said, before a small ripple appeared, from thin air, from Ichigo's hand.

"HAHA, got it, bitches!" the redhead celebrated, throwing his hands into the air.

" _Oh my god._ "

"Oh my god," Kamen and Uryū said, blankly.

"Where does it go?" Sado asked. Ichigo paused, before looking toward the ground.

"I...I don't have an answer..." he said, "But, it sure does beat walking...Right?" Sado and Uryū mulled over the thought, before agreeing with him.

* * *

A tall woman, with a cracked Hollow's mask, resembling one of a ram, stood, with a worried expression on her face, when a audible crackling was heard, from behind her.

"A Garganta?" she said, calmly, turning to face it, as Sado and Uryu fell out of it, and into the sand.

"Patience is a virtue, Quincy," Ichigo said, calmly walking out of the Garganta, "You nearly got Chad killed."

"Your crappy Garganta nearly got us killed! You messed up making it!"

"I acknowledge this. Your panicking, however, caused-"

"Hello? Are you alright?" the Arrancar female called out, ending the arguing. Ichigo nocked an eyebrow.

"Hello, pretty lady," he said, "We're trying to get to that castle over there. Could you be of some assistance?" She turned toward the castle, then back at the group, with a smile.

"Sure. Wait, I actually have an issue myself! If you can help me first, then I'll get you to Las Noches, okay," she said.

"Kurosaki, we don't have time for this," Uryu whispered.

"What do we have to do?" The female Arrancar jumped down to them.

"I need you to help me find my...daughter...Her name is Nel."

"Wait, you have a daughter?" Ichigo said, "Hollows can reproduce?"

"No, we can't. But Nel is different, and she's important to me." Ichigo tilted his head.

"I guess we can help. You have any idea on where she's at?" The female Arrancar nodded.

"Then we are down."

"Excellent! I'll get us some transportation!" she said, clapping her hands, as a giant worm emerged from the ground.

* * *

"At least we're making progress..." Ichigo said, sitting with crossed legs, "Have you seen her yet, Nelliel?"

"I have not?" Nelliel replied, softly.

"I still can't believe that we're doing this..." Uryu said, bitterly.

"Calm it. She said that she would take us to the castle after we find her daughter, okay?"

"Still..."

"I understand, Quincy-san. It must be hard to aid a Hollow..."

"Wait, no, that-"

"Stop being a baby, Quincy, and try, for once in your life, be a decent individual," Ichigo mocked, earning a deep, guttural growl from the Quincy.

"How long has she been missing?" Sado asked. Nelliel looked up, in thought.

"About three days." Ichigo and Uryū narrowed their eyes.

"Do you really deserve her back?" Uryū asked.

"Mother of the friggin' year..." Ichigo said.

* * *

"Look at that," Gin said, looking into a screen, displaying the three invaders, on the way to the castle. Aizen clenched his fists.

"Ichigo seems to be a lot more powerful than he was before, huh?"

"Gin, make sure the Espada ready. We need a little more time..."

* * *

"Hueco Mundo might be vast, but it's very easy to not get lost here," Nelliel said with a small, sincere smile on her face. Ichigo's head bobbed, as if he was trying desperately to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, Kurosaki," Uryu said, also half awake, "We haven't made any progress."

"Jesus Christ..." Ichigo muttered.

"NEL!" the female Arrancar shrieked, stirring everyone out of their near slumber. Nelliel jumped off of the worm, and ran to a young girl, sitting in the sand.

"Hey, Nelliel! Was wondering when you were going to find me!" Nel said, happily. Nelliel put her hands on her hips.

"Find you!? We aren't playing hide-and-seek! You had me worried sick!"

"Oh, I didn't know dat." Facepalms all around.

"Can we get to the castle now..." Ichigo said.

* * *

Orihime didn't know much about the Abyss. Of what Rukia told her, it was a blank, empty void of darkness. However, everything that she had seen indicated the opposite.

Well, not exactly the opposite. The Abyss seemed to be a void of Souls. Nothing but empty, incomplete souls looking for something that would make them complete.

And she was immune to it. The Abyss was, in essence, a toxic cloud, poisoning those who entered. Corrupting their being. Making them berserk monsters...

How could an evil like the Abyss exist...Orhime sat on her couch, and placed her hands on her lap. She couldn't do anything now...But maybe...

* * *

An empty throne, looking down on the Abyss, sat still, waiting for its master to return...

* * *

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nelliel asked.

"To get a friend back," Ichigo said, as Nel played with his spiky locks. Nelliel turned her attention forward.

"What's the matter?" he asked. Nelliel looked down.

"The Lord of Hueco Mundo...He's destroying the already fragile balance of our world...The Abyss is starting to spread..."

"Is that why you were so worried?" Nel asked. Nelliel chuckled.

"I was worried, before you were missing for three days. But, truthfully, the spread has made me a bit paranoid to allow you to roam alone."

"The Abyss is spreading? Why?"

"Hueco Mundo hovers on the imbalance of darkness. Despite on what it looks like, the Abyss I not darkness, but merely empty. It can only exist where light exists."

"A shadow can only exist where there is light...How cute..."

"Ichigo, do you know why they took your friend?"

"Likely for her immunity to the Abyss. Whatever Aizen wants, it's in the Abyss..."

"I see... How interesting..."

"Nelliel, do you think that we can save this place?" Nelliel nodded.

"Likely, but Aizen has to be stopped. It is the only way..." Ichigo looked at his hand, and exhaled.

"I see. Then I shall do my best..."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Renji asked, looking around, as Rukia calmly tried to find their spiritual signatures.

"Gah, the spirit particles are so thick..." she said, before catching sight of a worm, traveling through the desert.

"Wow, these Hollows are pretty bizarre."

* * *

"Ichigo, isn't that Kuchiki-san and Arabai-san?" Sado asked. Ichigo refused to open his eyes.

"Are they your friends?" Nelliel asked.

"Yeah. They are my friends. Now, I do wonder what they are doing here," Ichigo said, "Might as well give them a ride. They're probably here for the same purpose..."

* * *

Orihime truly did not know on her purpose here. There where rumors that she was brought her as a catalyst, to stir up a war, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

The Hōgyoku...The Hogyoku was what Aizen-sama was seeking...He had said that it was in the Abyss...But who was the owner?

"Woman, I have news for you," Ulquiorra announced, shocking Orihime out of her thoughts. She turned toward him, slowly.

"I see that you are finally dressed like us," he said, "It fit you."

"The news, please," Orihime said, sharply.

"Very well then. Your allies have invaded Hueco Mundo, and are nearly Las Noches by the passing moments." Orihime's knees nearly gave out.

This...This wasn't supposed to happen...

"Why..." she asked.

"To save you, for there is no other reason," Ulquiorra said, "It will fail though. Even if they do reach you, they can not free you from your only purpose. Which is..." Orihime looked down.

"I am giving you an order. Speak on what your purpose is. For what purpose does your mind and body exist for."

"...Yes sir...My mind and body...exist for Aizen-sama, and his will..."

* * *

A extremely tall young girl, with a single, extremely sharp horn protruding from the right side of her head, surround by long, wavy white hair, sat, holding an orb of light, looking on a living tree. She waited for a a being that could give rise to her desires. She knows that someone is on the way. And she knows that the Witch of the Abyss will be the test that separates those who are not worthy and the true.

Reforming Noel was not an option. Neither was Kaien, nor any of the Abysswalkers.

She needed a truly immune body. She she had a feeling that one was coming her way soon.

"Don't worry, mother," she said, smirking, "Your lifehunt is coming to end, as mine shalt be soon wrought..."

* * *

"Winter's Wolves" by The Sword


	35. Myintrotoletuknow

Chapter 35 – Myintrotoletuknow

"Idiot! What were you thinking coming to Hueco Mundo without us!?" Rukia screamed into Ichigo's expressionless face.

"I was going to go alone, but those plans have been bunked..." he said. Renji shook his head. Rukia's mouth opened, but said nothing, as if she was having trouble finding what she was going to say next.

"Are-Are-ARE YOU LITERALLY THIS STUPID!?"

"Apparently so. Can you stop complaining? This topic has grown bothersome."

"So, do you not care at all, or something?" Renji asked. Ichigo responded with a nod.

"If Inoue-san wasn't here, I wouldn't have even bothered..." Rukia said, crossing her arms.

"Ahhh, you're just so angry. It's adorable."

"The hatred that burns for you is intense, Kurosaki."

* * *

"You must be extremely brave to want to storm into Los Noches. It's a very valuable trait to have..." Nelliel said. Ichigo shrugged.

"We weren't going to allow Aizen to take Inoue-san without any facing any punishment," Uryū said, passionately. Ichigo cupped his fingers.

"Such a noble cause," the female Arrancar said. Ichigo's silence was unnerving.

* * *

Even when she thought that she was doing the right thing, she still couldn't get the result she wanted.

All Orihime wanted to do was keep her friends safe. If she wasn't going to be useful in the war, she could at least buy them time...

* * *

"Here we are, the walls of Los Noches..." Nelliel said, motioning to the massive walls, "This is your destination, right?" Ichigo nodded, jumping off of the worm.

"Thanks...We'll take it from here," he said, sternly, "Take care, Nelliel, Nel."

"Itsygo's leaving!? Why!?" Nel cried.

"He has some important work to do," Nelliel explained, "I don't think he wants us getting in the way."

"Thank you for your assistance," Rukia said, with a bow. Nelliel smiled and motioned back to the massive worm. Nel whimpered.

"But-But Itsygo can't leave! We need to play some more!"

"Sorry, Nel. He has to go."

"No!"

"Nel, please," Ichigo said, "Stay with Nelliel..." Nel's eyes started to water.

"Now, how are we going to get in?" Uryu asked. Ichigo looked up and frowned.

"Through. We're going through the wall." The former substitute's right hand started to glow a bright red energy.

"And how are-" Renji started, before the wall exploded, revealing a deep hole. Ichigo turned to him, wearing an impassive expression on his face.

"Like that."

* * *

"It's pretty dark in here..." Sado said.

"And this hole goes on forever..." Uryū said. Renji grinned.

"Then leave it to me!" he exclaimed, "I give us a light!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"With what?" Renji's grin grew.

"Let me show ya! Hadō 31! Shakkahō!" A red orb exploded in his hand, before shrinking violently. Rukia giggled.

"I can't say that I saw you as the conservative type..." Uryū said.

"Look at you, trying to be a cool guy," Rukia said, mockingly, "Trying to skip the chant, even though you know you're bad at Kidō." Renji looked down, in mortification.

"I guess I should-" Rukia started.

"And God said, 'Let there belight,',, " Ichigo said, as his own Shakkahō formed, in his hand, "And there was light."

"W-When did you become so good at Kidō?" Renji whined.

"Don't worry about it."

"Impressive. It's much larger than Renji's, with half of the effort. Very impressive," Rukia complimented, earning Ichigo a glare from the redheaded Shinigami. Ichigo smirked in response.

* * *

Five hallways.

From the hole that the group had invaded from, led to five hallways.

"I refuse to believe that this was a coincidence," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "Well, I believe this is where we split up." He walked toward the hallway in the middle.

"Wait a minute!" Uryu shouted, "Just like that?" Ichigo paus and turned toward the rest.

"We're due to find her if we take all five routes. So that's exactly what we are going to do."

"No speech. No good lucks. Nothing," Rukia said, with a smirk. Ichigo smiled back.

"You got me. I'm dry."

"Well, I have something," Renji said.

"What, another dumb Kido failure for us to mock," Ichigo said. The Vice Captain narrowed his eyes.

"Not this time. Actually, I have a chant!"

"Really, Renji?" Rukia said.

"Hey, it's motivational! When I was in the Eleventh Division, we did them before every mission."

"Yeah, but they're kinda lame," Rukia said.

"Hey, I think it's lame too, but-"

"Then why are we doing it?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms, "Jeez, this is just a waste of time."

"If you shut the hell up, it'll be over quicker..." Ichigo conceded the point.

"All right, lend me your hands..." Renji said, and the other four, begrudgingly, huddled together, "We at this moment head into a decisive battle. Have faith that our blades will not shatter. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver. And even if our paths diverge, we all share a heart of iron. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder, we will live and return to this place alive!" The group split up after that, each member, disregarding Ichigo, of the party entered their own hallway.

Ichigo merely shook his head slowly, saying, "That was really lame, Renji." He walked into the middle lane, completely stoic.

* * *

"I miss Itsygo..." Nel said, "We could be playin' endless tag or somethin'...You're so boring, Nelliel..." The elder Arrancar shook her head.

"I'm sure Ichigo will be back to share his regards," she said, "But he needed to do something. Don't worry, Nel." Nel sighed, before jumping off the worm, and running off. Nelliel snapped toward the fleeing Arrancar.

"Hey, where are you going!?" she shouted, using a Sonido to intercept her path, to see that she was no longer there.

"Where...Where did she go?" she asked herself. Then a better question came to mind.

"How does she keep getting away from me?"

* * *

"What the fu-" Ichigo said, as Nel flew out of a Garganta, and into his face.

"Itsygo! I missed you so much!" she said.

"It's been ten minutes. Get off me." Nel hugged his face tighter.

"I missed you so much!" Ichigo ripped Nel from his face and placed her gently on the ground.

"Christ, child. You're really becoming a bother."

"I missed you-"

"Silence, Nel. Silence." Ichigo turned around, and looked up, into the ceiling.

"You can come out now," he said. The sounds of footsteps sounded, before a being fell from the rafters, and in front of the duo.

"Lame..." Ichigo said as the dust cloud billowed. A figure rose from the cloud, and the dust dissipated around him.

"Hey! What's with that non-reaction!" the Arrancar asked, "Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio just gave you a magnificent entrance, is this is all that I get!" Ichigo refused to change his expression.

"I'll show you!" The former substitute twisted his neck.

"Wow, this guy is lame!" Nel shouted, cheerfully.

"Be quiet, Nel."

"Now, introduce yourself, so we can begin our fight."

"I'm not fighting you," Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to waste any time on you. Begone."

"Fine then. I'll just get this started myself!" Dordoni slashed his Zanpakuto at Ichigo, who refused to raise a guard.

The blade stopped, hovering about an inch away from Ichigo's neck. Dordoni eyes widened, in horror.

"I said that I refused to fight you because I didn't want to waste any time on you. Not that fighting you would take any of my time..."

* * *

Zommari Rureaux was biding his time, waiting to see which invader was going to be his first opponent.

By the sudden appearance of a Dordoni's obliterated corpse in his room, he had his answer. Ichigo stood in the hole, stoic.

"Hello buddy," Ichigo said, "Sorry bout that." Zommari stood up.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, "I see-"

"You must be dead," Ichigo said, with a sadistic smirk, as he blasted a Cero through the chest of the Arrancar.

* * *

"That is not desirable," Ulquiorra said, walking through the halls of Hueco Mundo, "That child seems to be growing stronger the longer he lives."

"Maybe you should have killed him before," a lanky, extremely tall Arrancar said, "Don't be too concerned with the brat. Zommari was a weakling anyway. To be taken by surprise by trash like that. Pitiful."

"He's much more powerful than you think. He killed Yammy rather effortlessly, and nearly defeated me..."

"Nearly. Ha. You came back looking like you just went through a garbage compactor. Besides, even with the limiter, you and Yammy should have handled that garbage easily." Ulquiorra ignored the comment and tried to walk past him.

"So, what about Aizen-sama's favorite pet? How's the doll doing?"

"Why are you asking this, Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra asked. Nnoitra shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe I could help tame her. How are you doing in that regard?" The green eyed Arrancar ignored the question and walked past him.

"What's gotten into him?" Nnoitra said, before laughing.

* * *

"Nel, we are continuing on," Ichigo said, sternly. Nel looked on at the two dead Arrancars, and back at Ichigo, who had already left.

"Itsygo..." she said before she followed suit.

* * *

A coffin sat still. Cold. Lifeless.

Like the remains that rested inside.

Haschwalth stared down at it, not fully knowing their next move. Hayato had moved quicker than they could have ever expected, and now that Ichigo was dying, there was no real reason to go through him. Besides, he was likely to never realize his Quincy powers.

"Such a waste..." he said. His attendant walked into the room and bowed.

"Haschwalth-sama, what shall we do about this?" she asked, "The rest of the Sternritter grow restless, especially with the Abyss spreading into the castle." The blonde Quincy closed his eyes.

"The Throne of Desire is still empty. Neither Abaddon nor Gehinnam has come to claim it. They world borders on imbalance."

"When shall his majesty awaken again? The Age of Darkness is waiting its ruler."

"This is the problem. Even when he does awaken, how will we further his goal? Abaddon has surrounded the Throne. We need to activate it, through the Primordial Light." Haschwalth opened his eyes and walked toward the exit of the tomb.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know much. But he knew that all routes led to the end...

The Abyss. The status quo...

Darkness. Led by Yhwach...

Nothingness. Led by Hayato...

Ichigo knew nothing. He wasn't aware of what he had to do. He wasn't aware of what was the right thing to do. He also knew that he was going to die soon, and thus, he knew that he didn't have much time.

Darkness...Despite on all that he knew, the darkness was controllable. Yhwach controlled it well...What if Ichigo could force the world into a permanent imbalance, controlled by him...

In fact, he knew he could. He didn't have much life to live, so what if he...

"No Ichigo..." he said, irritated. He had no time and not the slightest clue on where he should start.

But maybe if he had more time.

Maybe...

* * *

"Myintrotoletuknow" by OutKast


	36. Demons (A Mexican Fiesta)

Chapter 36 – Demons (A Mexican Fiesta)

The halls of Los Noches were incredibly empty. As if they were never to be used in the first place. Almost as if this was a temporary sanctuary...

Sado looked at the bone white walls, not understanding their purpose, but knowing that he had to move forward. Not for his sake, but for Inoue-san...

He knew that someone was nearby. He knew that he would have to fight soon...That's what he came down here for. Not only to save Inoue-san but to confirm his strength.

* * *

"I don't understand the deal with this kid..." a man, in a long white cloak, hood over his head, "Why did Kurosaki bring his friends in the first place? Gonna be hard to judge him now. And plus, all he's doing is exposing them to more danger anyway. What a shit friend, if I say so myself."

"It's fine, Rob," another man, one not wearing a hood, revealing short blonde hair, with a fuzzy blonde beard to match on his face, said, with a smooth British accent, matching his aged face.

"It's not fine. Lord Stevens, I know that you like to go with the flow, but the flow is disturbed now, and we need to make a decision now." The British man sighed and crossed his arms.

"The Kurosaki boy can make quite the impression if he manages to rid everyone of that pitiful shard inside. It would be nice to work with the threat of Hueco Mundo falling into the Abyss, can't you agree?"

"I can, Lord Stevens," Rob said, "But this is a mess..."

"Yes, but a glorious mess."

* * *

Sado walked into an extremely well lit, seamlessly empty white room, and stand still, waiting for the obvious trap to be sprung.

"So, what do we have here," a masculine voice sounded out, echoing through the wide room, "A child, wandering into the unknown, to face the unknown." Sado's right arm instantly was covered. An Arrancar, with a large orange afro, walked out, staring down the teen. Sado did not flinch.

"It seems you aren't afraid. That's good. Fear would lead to a hasty death." Sado remained quiet.

"No response. Fine. My name is Gatenbainne Mosqueda. Yours?"

"Sado Yasutora," the stoic teen responded. Gatenbainne smirked.

"Finally, a reaction."

Sado charged, delivering a straight right, which the Arrancar deflected with the back of his wrist. Gatenbainne's smirk fell, as he punished with his own strike, knocking Sado back into a wall. The Hollow reared back, and with a strong step, cratered the teen with another punch.

"Please don't tell me that's the extent of your power," he said, before backhanding Sado across the wall. The armored teen rolled to his feet and prepared another attack.

He charged again, this time preparing a right hook, which, again, was made negligible by Gatenbainne's wrist. This time, annoyance appeared on the Hollow's face.

"Absolutely pathetic," he said, delivering an uppercut to the chin, blasting Sado away, "That isn't going to be enough to proceed here, friend. Why did you come here, if this is going to be the performance you show." Sado stumbled back to his feet, blood dripping from his lips.

"Nothing more to say? I would hate for your last words to be your own name." Sado merely wiped the blood away. Gatenbainne chuckled.

"Fine. Try to keep up."

* * *

Adonii looked over the corpses of Dordoni and Zommari and frowned. He knew that the one named Kurosaki was strong, but this was ridiculous. To effortlessly dispatch an Espada. Even the element of surprise could not aid him that much... The Arrancar sighed, carefully stepping out of the room, to not further desecrate their bodies, when an Arrancar, with a skull mask appeared. Adonii's frown deepened.

"Exequias? What you doing here?" he asked. The Hollow did not respond.

"That's fine," Adonii said, blasting a Bala through the temple, "I'll get my answers the old fashioned way."

* * *

"I keep telling you, Sado Yasutora. You need to fight me with your full strength, or you will die," Gatenbainne said. Sado coughed up blood but returned to his feet.

"Good to see that you still got a bit of fight left." The Arrancar charged again, delivering three swift body blows, before knocking him back, with a heavy left hook. Sado slammed into a wall, before falling to a knee. The Arrancar's attack was not over yet, and Gatenbainne charged once more.

"Uno," Gatenbainne said, delivering a strong body uppercut, curving Sado's body.

"Dos." Another body blow, this time, a straight.

"Cientos," was said as a controlled flurry of punches landed, before the Arrancar slammed the youth into the ground, with a Cero infused overhead strike. Gatenbainne shook his head, walking back.

"What a disappointment, Yasutora Sado," he said, "I figured you were strong, but I guess I was wrong. If you are holding back, you might want to stop." Sado struggled to rise.

"I'm not holding back..." he said, "No, it's more accurate to say that I'm not releasing my full power." Gatenbainne rose an eyebrow.

"That sounds like holding back to me," he said, as his gauntlets surged with electricity. He charged forward and launching a fierce right...

And found himself walled.

"Ever since I came here, I felt as if there was something different. As if I could further grasp my powers here. As if this place was unlocking the potential deep inside me. I didn't think that I could control it before...

"Thank you for helping me master my power. Brazo Derecha de Gigante is the true form of my right arm." Gatenbainne smirked.

"Good! Now let's see what you can do now!" he shouted, charging forward, preparing an attack that never met its target. Sado beat him to the punch, literally, and knocked him back into a wall. Sado then, with no hesitation, prepared a follow-up, delivering a viscous body uppercut, before another uppercut, knocking the Arrancar into the ceiling. Gatenbainne fell and landed in an undignified clump.

"How impressive..." he said, rising slowly, "But it's still not enough to beat me!" The Arrancar attempted a spinning kick, but it was effortlessly deflected by Sado.

"Have you gotten slower," he asked, before delivering a spinning backhand, that knocked Gatenbainne through the wall, and into a whole new room.

"Damn it!" he shouted, as Sado followed him through the hole, arm surging. Gatenbainne raised his arms, know that he had no shot in defending himself.

A massive dust explosion, clouding the vision of the two was generated by the attack, and Sado landed calmly, trying to sense where his opponent was. A large spike of energy occurred so quickly that it almost gave him a headache.

"True form, huh," Gatenbainne said, smoothly, "You're not the only one with a true form, amigo." The now released Arrancar walked out of the cloud, with an almost impracticably large armor covering protecting his arms and his shoulders. Sado tightened his fists.

"Rugir del Dragón!" Gatenbainne shouted, as a massive yellow Cero, resembling a dragon's head erupted. Sado braced himself for impact.

* * *

_"I got you hurt, Abuelo...I don't understand why you would defend me..." Sado said, as his adopted father laid back. Oscar Joaqu_ _í_ _n de la Rosa smiled and shook his head._

_"I made a promise to defend you. Even when I know you probably deserve the punishment, you are a reflection of me. I have failed you, and thus, I knew that I need to be punished as well._

_"You are a young man, similar to how I was when I was a young man. And I know you can change for the better, just as I changed for the better..."_

* * *

Gatenbainne refused to believe that Sado was still standing. It was impossible. That was his strongest technique.

And yet, Sado still stood, dust swirling around him.

"While this is the true form of my right arm – the form my Abuelo took to forever protect me, I still have two arms..." Sado said, calmly, "And my left arm holds my offensive powers."

"You can't be serious," Gatenbainne said as if he knew what was coming next.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo is the true form of my left arm." Gatenbainne smirked.

Diablo, huh? Quite the arrogance, amigo!" he shouted, charging another Cero.

"No," Sado said, simply, catching the Cero in his right arm, "La Muerte." An insanely strong burst of power formed in his left hand, and was unleashed with an absolutely devastating straight to the midsection, which effortlessly shattered the armor of the Arrancar, and formed a terrifying skull behind him, before straight up destroying the wall, leading them outside.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Neliel said, sulking on top of her giant worm, when two figures, in distance, one normal sized, but the other having some of the most bizarre proportions that she had ever seen stood as if they were waiting for something. She jumped off the worm and told it to hide.

"What are they up to?"

* * *

"Gatenbainne, because of you, I was able to grasp my full power. So, to repay my debt, I shall leave you alive, and pray for your good fortune." The Arrancar did not respond. Sado looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't this place supposed to be a dome? And wasn't it night before? How did it suddenly become day?" Gatenbainne's eyes shot open.

"Run!" he screeched. Sado turned back to him, to see two Arrancars standing over him.

"Yo. Are you the first one in?" the taller, much lankier, wielding a bizarre twin blade, resembling a scythe, one said. Without a moment's hesitation, Sado covered both of his arms. The Arrancar chuckled.

With a quick first step, Sado plunged his white fist into the chest of the taller Arrancar, who, in response, grinned savagely.

"That's it! Pitiful!" he said, as he swung his blade.

* * *

"Demons (A Mexican Fiesta)" by The Offspring


	37. Munich

Chapter 37 – Munich

Uryū did not have friends growing up. He was fairly isolated, mostly due to his own desires, and was a non-presence in school activities. Joining the Sewing Club was a way to further his interests, not to socialize.

Orihime tried to open him up, extremely valiantly, and to his surprise, it actually started to work. Uryū felt the walls dissolve around him if it was only in the direction of the girl.

Then Kurosaki walked in, abrupt as always.

There was always something off about him. It was an ominous feeling as if there was more to him than the present.

Uryū rarely was wrong about these things, so the thought lingered on and on until the great reveal came. Immediately after Kurosaki gained his powers, he knew.

Yes, they weren't natural, but it was clear that he already had some source of power within. All the addition of Rukia's powers did was awake them.

Kurosaki hid very well, though. Despite being insanely strong, for a beginner, his powers well controlled, and his signature was hardly visible. Of course, there was room for improvement, but it was decent.

No matter what, however, Uryū would prove himself superior, though. However, Kurosaki refused to engage. He had no pride about his newfound abilities and seemed to spite whatever gift, albeit a gift from the Shinigami, with every fiber of his body.

Ichigo rejected every hero archetype, to form one of his own. A hero who doesn't act because they are needed, but a one who acts because they can. When they invaded the Seireitei, Ichigo did not seem to care much about the mission. But everyone could tell that was a front.

Leaving for Hueco Mundo, the same distant, seemingly blind Kurosaki came out. He doesn't care about the immense threat of the situation, nor about what could happen to Inoue-san...Because in his head, the outcome is always the same.

Ichigo will not fail. Not because he refuses to, but because he simply can not.

And that is infuriating.

It wasn't fair...He had never felt the sting of failure...The sting of being deemed unworthy of your family's gift...

And he got everything that he wanted. He got the hero role. He was the strongest. He got the adoration of the girl he wanted...

* * *

"There's no time to be petty," Uryū said, huskily...He had no time for this. He was better than this.

The Quincy traversed into a large, circular room, with many black pillars, seemingly erected for decoration, rather than use. Uryū shook his head, whispering, "Tacky..."

"Tacky?" a feminine voice, from all the away across the room said, "Says the one in the obnoxious white getup. You look more like a magician than an actual combatant!" The young Quincy's eyebrow suddenly.

"You should watch your mouth! Us Quincies take great pride in our appearance!" A youthful Arrancar, sporting a tight Lolita style dress, with puffy short sleeves. It was not extremely long, as it exposed her very long legs, ending with short boots, decorated with fluff.

"Aren't you a hypocrite?" Uryū said, arching an eyebrow, "You don't look like you're ready for a fight."

"Ooh, Glasses-san, you're so rude. You should let Cirucci Sand-" she started, before Uryū fired an arrow, aimed for the forehead, which she effortlessly sliced in half, using her yo-yo-like Zanpakuto.

"Cirucci Sanderwicci. You should let me finish what I'm trying to say before attacking," she said, "Are all human boys as rude as you?"

* * *

The birthplace of all Quincies is said to be Himmelskimmer, a realm, that borders the space between Heaven, and Hell, but this was only a half truth. While it is true that the current generation of Quincy originated there, the true birth of the original Quincy, the first human Yhwach blessed with his power, took place on top a throne.

Der Thron der Wiedergeburt. The Throne of Rebirth.

After Yhwach was split, his dark thinned but did not wane. Where his darkness was most dense, the great soul reanimated, and sat upon a great, silver throne, looking at the approaching Abyss. Yhwach did not cower from the abstract horror, but instead looked for a solution, just as another great soul, this one favoring the light, did.

Geninnam, the Seeker of the Light, was a priest, who had an insane fascination with the light. He expressed his great faith in the immense powers of the light, preaching on the dangers of the dark. He, unfortunately, became disillusioned with the power, and slaughtered his congregation, in a misused, and utterly pointless sacrifice to the light, and lost the last shreds of humanity that he had.

But he did not fade away. No, no, just the opposite, in fact.

His soul of pure light ascended, to levels unbelievable. He sprouted great white wings, and all of his flaws faded away, becoming a perfect being. One who could spread the gift of the light.

And so he did. But, of course, admiration is the furthest feeling from understanding. And with the spread of the light to the world, came the eventual spread of the Abyss.

The naïve soul believed that the Abyss was just the sins of man returning to punish man. Liking himself toward a God, Geninnam sat upon a pocket realm of light and built a golden throne for himself. A throne opposite to the great soul of the dark.

Der Thron der Begierde. The Throne of Desire.

On top of a pillar of light, the Throne of Desire rested, overlooking the subjects that Geninnam referred as worshipers. But, oh the oblivious priest failed to see the ever creeping Abyss...

* * *

The year is 1095. Pope Urban II, leader of Catholic Church, and the military campaign now known as the Crusades, faced a dire problem. The Abyss was spreading, and his followers were dying. Whole cities were being swallowed up. The world, as he saw it, was fading.

The Abyss seemed the originate around a spire nearby Jerusalem, the Holy Grounds. A grand church had recently opened there, where the Abyss seemingly spread from, almost overnight. Could it be that the Abyss appears wherever there is a mass quantity of light?

Nevertheless, Pope Urban II and his closest cardinals adjoined and figured that immediate action had to take place. They used the excuse of a religious war, to take back the Holy Grounds, the keep the public calm.

Unfortunately for the church, the army of man failed against the demons of the Abyss. It was to be expected, as no ordinary man could possibly defeat the illogical...

Down to their last card, Pope Urban II called upon the world's most elite force, the Harbingers of Victory. Four legendary knights, who had never been felled in battle.

Lord Lance, of Alchester, unmatched with a bow. The greatest rider in all of England.

Sir Dane, of Jarrow. The mighty wielder of the great hammer. Prideful and stout.

Sir John, of Heathfield. King William II's most trusted knight.

And Knight Noel, of parts unknown. The quiet, impassive, yet small knight. Never shown his face. Never spoke a word.

The four of them set out on this mission, understanding what needed to be done...

* * *

Even though she was in a dress, Uryū had to be impressed with how fast she was.

She was effortlessly keeping up with him, no matter what he did. The Quincy shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to gauge on where she was attacking from, but had no sign of the Arrancar. He mentally cursed himself, knowing that Sonído was mainly retreating movement. Of course, it would disguise her.

"I'm pretty rusty fighting Hollows," he whispered, firing off a volley of arrows into temporarily empty space, which Cirucci soon filled, and could not defend herself against the attack. The Arrancar fell backward, but not over, and found her balance.

"Good one, Quincy-san," she said, smirking dangerously, "Bet it won't happen again." Uryū simply prepared another attack.

"You should hope it doesn't happen again." The bespectacled archer reared back, and fired a singular, warning shot, which Cirucci easily dodged. She coiled the whip tightly, before snapping it at the recovering Quincy, cutting his right shoulder. Uryū again cursed himself internally.

"Not so fast, Quincy-san!" Cirucci shrieked, bringing her yo-yo back, in a wide circular radius, this time, aimed at his left side, forcing him to make a split-second decision, before he was struck again.

Figuring that Hirenkyaku would be far too predictable, Uryu knew that his secret weapon had to be unveiled a bit too early. Grabbing a clip on his belt, the young Quincy sighed.

* * *

"So, they left already..." Isshin said, solemnly, as if he had made a great mistake. Ryūken ignored him, to the best of his abilities.

"Do you feel like you failed as a father?" the former Shinigami captain asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care," the white-haired Quincy snapped back, "Why are you asking these questions now?" Isshin looked at a portrait of Ryuken, and his former wife, Katagiri Kanae, and sighed.

"I just want an opinion. What do you think of the job you did?"

"I tried to keep my son away from this mess. He refused to listen. What about you?"

"I already acknowledge my failures. I should have never let this all happen...I should have killed-"

"Killing Hayato does not solve the problem. It solves **a** problem, but not all of them..." Ryūken said, harshly. Isshin narrowed his eyes, knowing that it was true.

"I still feel like there was more I could have done."

"You have done enough. He won't die ignorant of his purpose. Aizen will likely die, so we don't have to worry about that. Your son will hopefully make my son realize his purpose."

"You wouldn't know the feeling of failure. You don't care, remember?" Isshin replied, darkly.

"I know the feeling of failure..."

* * *

Cirucci figured at her Zanpakuto hit the target. She saw it hit the Quincy. So where was the blood? The head? The glasses?

Instead, her yo-yo whip fusion felt lighter in her hand. And a few seconds later, she saw the archer, wielding a tool not befitting of one.

"I hoped this could wait. It doesn't matter, though," Uryū said, confidently. Cirucci giggled.

"It's cute..." she said, pointing at the blade in his hand. The Quincy's eyes narrowed.

"It's not cute...It's a weapon," he growled, blush spreading throughout his face. The Arrancar gathered her whip and smirked.

"If you weren't the enemy, I would have absolutely no problem letting you past," she said, "But, well, you know the deal. Rip off, Golondrina!" Uryū braced himself, keeping himself from toppling over from the strongest burst of wind created.

Cirucci's body resembled a grotesque bird, rather than remaining human-shaped. Her arms grew to about double her body size, and on top of her head, an extremely large headdress sat. Cirucci cackled, as bone, resembling armor, covered her dress.

"It seems that Arrancar number one-hundred and five is going to have to crush you!" Uryū grimaced.

'She's a larger target now...I can probably end this if I get a clean shot...' he thought, flipping through strategies in his head, like a scrapbook. Baiting himself could lead to an unnecessary injury...But...

"This is your final form," he said, smirking, "Can't say that I'm impressed." Cirucci's smirked dropped instantly.

"You're an annoying little fuck, you know that?" she growled. Uryū said nothing.

"FINE!" she screamed, charging forth. Uryū calmly assessed the situation and aimed his bow. The Arrancar seemed either completely oblivious or completely unfazed by the impending attack.

'Fine,' Uryu mentally replied, firing of six arrows, each of them bouncing off the wings of the transformed Hollow. Uryu smiled, before using Hirenkyaku to avoid her attacks.

'So, I was right. Her wings are vibrating. This will be easier than I thought.'

"Your stupid arrows won't work against me!" she taunted. Uryu fell backs, tracking her with his eyes, when she flipped her wing at him, sending a volley of the blades making them up at him. Uryu smirked.

"I need a better angle," he whispered, using another Hirenkyaku to avoid the barrage. Cirucci sighed.

"Is dodging all you can do?" she asked. Uryū did not reply.

"The silent treatment? Wow, you're such a child." Uryu readied his bow, placing the blade that he had drew earlier on it, and pointed at the Arrancar.

"You won't get your attack off!" she shouted, launching her opposite wing's blades. The Quincy took a long breath and fired his shot.

The blade cleaved the steel feathers, effortlessly, and plunged itself into the abdomen of Cirucci, who took a while to realize that she had been struck. She fell onto her back, and coughed up blood, her armor cracking.

"My blade is named Seele Schneider, and it is not a sword. It was an arrow," Uryu said, picking up the nearly empty clip, "I'm sorry I'm leaving you in this condition. I can not bring myself to kill a helpless opponent, even if you are a Hollow..."

"You...You...Fuck..You..." Cirucci sputtered. The Quincy narrowed his eyes.

"I need to hurry. I here for a dear friend..."

* * *

"Oh naïve Uryū," Hayato said, Hell Butterfly resting on the tips of his fingers, "Can't even kill a Hollow...To think I even thought of you being worthy is laughable..." The Quincy in black stood from his seat and grinned.

"Still, I have plenty of time to wait, he said, seeing the spiritual signature of Kuchiki Rukia, walking toward a large pillar...

* * *

"Munich" by The Editors


	38. Auf Wiedersehen

Chapter 38 – Auf Wiedersehen

"Where are we heading, little girl?" the blind Quincy in black, said, grinning, "That's where an Espada calls their home. And you aren't nearly that powerful, you know..." Hayato jumped to a lower rooftop, tailing Rukia from afar.

"Well, if you can do this for me, I might have some interest in you after all..."

* * *

Renji knew that finding Rukia was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. She gave him a purpose in life. She gave him some ambition to move from whence he came.

So it hurt the most when she was taken away...

He didn't see it coming. He never thought it could happen. Yet, in the end, it happened, and there was nothing he could do about it...

It hurt when she was accused of her crimes. Renji didn't want to believe it, but there was nothing he could do. A common theme, of his life...

He deflected his anger onto Ichigo, but he knew that was wrong. Ichigo didn't want this. When they fought in Karakura, Renji knew that this wasn't supposed to happen. When they fought in the Seireitei, Renji knew that the boy didn't want this. When they trained in the bunker underneath the Sōkyoku Hill, Renji knew that the boy just wanted to leave...

But he was the only one that could save Rukia. And that was infuriating.

"It doesn't matter..." Renji muttered to himself, wondering where this seamlessly endless hallway led. A pair of bright yellow eyes opened from behind him.

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia never thought she would be here. Defying the orders of the Shinigami, invading Hueco Mundo, and braving the perils of the harsh landscape, to save a friend.

Now that she thinks about it, she never had a girl as a friend.

When the two of them (plus Rangiku) became roommates, she was amazed at how natural it felt. How she never felt threatened to be in the same room as her. How much of a home, the small apartment felt like.

She knew the pain of being alone. She knew the pain of being held captive, with no way out. She knew what to felt like to be a burden. And she knew that no one else deserved to feel that pain.

* * *

Renji continued on his way, still thinking about how idiotic the castle was set up.

"There has to be a way out of here..." he said, frustration growing, at a rapid pace. This was ridiculous. Who builds a maze as a castle?

Well, when you're dealing with a maniac like Aizen, perhaps he thought it best to do that. Blah blah, a monument to arrogance, or some shit like that.

Nevertheless, the redhead continued to soldier on, just waiting for something, anything, to happen. Anything. Just-

As the ramblings of a bored madman bounced in the canals between his ears, the floor suddenly split, akin to the Red Sea, and dropped the unsuspecting Shinigami down to the depths. Renji was either too shocked or too bored to comment on this development.

"Wow, what an idiot," a slender man, with pink hair, and orange eyes, "That was my simplest trap. I can't believe some idiot fell for it." Renji shook his head, and stood back up, focused look on his face. The Arrancar's smile dropped.

"Honestly, I thought you would have a sense a humor about all of this..." he said, slightly disappointed. Renji kept quiet, drawing his blade forth. The pink haired Arrancar smirked slightly.

"Always with the combat with you people," he said, "You don't even know my name."

"It doesn't matter! Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted, swinging his whip-blade at the Arrancar, who offhandedly deflected it away. The hotheaded Shinigami growled, rearing back another attack, which was again blocked effortlessly.

"By the way, my name is Szayelaporro Granz, by the way," the Hollow said, calmly.

"I don't care!" Renji roared, retracting his Zanpakuto. Szayelaporro's smirk faded.

* * *

"Why can I see the sky? And why is it blue?" Rukia said, looking up, "I could have sworn that I was still inside the castle?"

"You are still in the castle," a masked figure, standing over Rukia's back said, calmly, "Would you like me to explain?" Rukia quickly turned, only to see the figure appear behind her, on the end of the bridge, leading to the entrance of a grand building. Rukia quickly reached for her sword, but the masked figure shook its head.

"Relax. I'm no danger to you," it said, walking into the building. Rukia sprinted in, behind it, entering an incredibly wide, dark room. The short Shinigami looked around, not at ease.

"I'm not a huge fan of the sunlight, you see," the masked figure said, reaching for his mask, "Finally, I can relax." Rukia gasped, raising her hand to cover her mouth, as the mask was taken off, and behind it was the face of her former Vice-Captain, Shiba Kaien.

"My name is Aaroniero Arruruerie, the Noveno Espada," he said, "It's been a long time, Kuchiki..." Rukia took a step back.

"I'm...I...Is it really..."

"It is, Kuchiki. It's really me. How have you been?" Aaroniero said, rotating his shoulder. Rukia could not move.

There was no way that this could be Kaien-dono...She was there... She...She ended his life...

But here he was. The man that opened her heart to the world...Was right here...

"You're failing me, little girl..." Hayato said, smirking, "Let's see you break through this illusion, little girl."

"Kuchiki, after my body was possessed by the Hollow, created by Aizen, I lost control of my body, and after the battle, my soul collapsed, and traveled to Hueco Mundo and reconstructed itself...But I was in control...I didn't know how then, and I still don't know how, but it doesn't matter. I just know that I'm here, and I know that I can strike at Aizen when the time is right." Rukia frowned. Something didn't add up. But he said that he didn't know how. There was still so much to discover about the soul...Ichigo's own condition could...

"Kaien-dono, I have a question?" she blurted out. Aaroniero nodded, softly.

"Well, my friend, Kurosaki Ichigo, and apparently his soul is in a state of...irregularities...And I would like to know if what happened to you could happen to him." The Espada tilted his head.

"That's not what I heard..." he said. Rukia blinked.

"It is true that his soul is...irregular...but it's not due to natural means, but instead..."

* * *

_Orihime absolutely hated being the center of attention. It always made her extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like speaking publicly. She didn't like all the eyes on her._

_She tried to blend in, but her hair, her body, her group of friends, and her personality made it hard. Everyone around her stood out, so it made it nearly impossible for her to disappear._

_She also hated whenever Aizen was looking at her. She hated the way he leered at her. On how he made her feel so insignificant. So useless..._

_And the way he talked her down was embarrassing. He made her feel like she was worthless. Like no one cared about her. Like no one loved her...Except him..._

_And the only thing she could do is take it...There was nothing that she could do..._

_"You called for me, Aizen-sama?" she said, softly, as the Espada, Gin, and the infamous Aizen stared her down. The aforementioned smiled, sitting up in his throne._

_"Oh, hello my dear. How have you been?" he asked, smugly. Orihime's tiny fists tightened. Why did he have to do this to her? What did she ever do to him?_

_"I have been well, Aizen-sama," she said, trying her hardest to avoid the eyes of the tyrant._

_"That's good. That's what I like to hear. Since you are one of us now, I want to make sure you feel welcomed here." He slouched back in his throne and grinned._

_"Now, I wonder if your precious Kurosaki-kun told you about what's going on inside of him..." he said, smugly. Orihime's eyes widened, and Aizen knew that he fully had her attention._

_"Szayelaporro, do you mind explaining?" he asked. The pink haired Arrancar nodded and stood up._

_"Well, Kurosaki in currently in a unique state of being right now," Szayelaporro said, "His soul is currently bonded with his Zanpakuto's, being that he is closer to being one of us than he is a human. But, of course, this is a unique case._

_"Us Arrancar do not have bodies. We do not live. We do not die. We do not have souls. We devour souls to remain. We exist on the fringe of reality. Kurosaki, on the other hand, is very real. His body has life. His body houses a soul._

_"His soul is destabilizing. His being is fading. He will grow, to levels unimaginable, then collapse. The countdown to the end of his existence has started a long time ago." Orihime looked down, trying to figure out what that meant. If Kurosaki-kun died, wouldn't he just go to the afterlife?_

_"It means that Kurosaki-kun is going to die, and he won't return as a spirit," Aizen said, sparing her the chance to figure it out, "Kurosaki-kun's spirit is going to die, but not his body. The soul will fade, but the body will carry a heart beat. And he neglected to tell you this...I presume?" Orihime said nothing._

_"Woman, you will answer," Ulquiorra said._

_"Calm down, Ulquiorra. This is a lot to take in." Orihime eyes remained glued to the floor, and her mouth refused to open._

_"Now, if Kurosaki-kun would come down here, to take you back, I wonder what that would mean for his condition..." Orihime did not react. Aizen smirked._

_"Ulquiorra, take her back to her room..." Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra snapped to his feet and walked over the girl, who was struggling to keep her emotions inside of her head._

_"Oh, and Orihime," Aizen said. Orihime's head tilted upward._

_"I greatly appreciate everything you have done for us. I truly do." Orihime's head sunk lower._

* * *

"W-What!?" Rukia shouted, "You can't be serious! Ichigo isn't..." Aaroniero's face grew solemn.

"I understand your feelings, but it's true. Kurosaki bonded with his Zanpakuto, and now..."

"Kaien-dono, stop!" she shouted. The Arrancar flinched slightly. Rukia started to hyperventilate, as guilt started to seep in.

"This is my fault! This is my fault!"

"Hey, don't blame yourself, Kuchiki," Aaroniero said, walking toward her. Rukia shook her head and started running out the door.

"I'm sorry! I...I need to go!" Before she could reach the door, a thin white light flew past her ear and sealed off the door. Aaroniero frowned and looked around.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

"You poor child, Kuchiki. So blind to your eyes," Hayato said, voice airy, "Now, before I let you apologize to a terminal patient, I need you to stop trusting your eyes, and show me why you are here in the first place." A small white flame dropped from the ceiling, glowing a bright light, before exploding, illuminating the entire room. Aaroniero covering his face. Rukia's breathing deepened.

Kaien's appearance began to melt and was replaced by two deformed skulls, in a jar of what Rukia perceived as water. The voice that she recognized so fondly turned into horrible, irritating shrieking. Rukia started to feel as if she was going to throw up.

"It's horrible, yes," Hayato said, almost sounding like he was laughing, "Such a horrible abomination. What a horrible being, to try and trick you, and deceive you. Such a pretty young woman..."

"SHUT UP! WHERE ARE YOU!?" the now exposed Arrancar screamed.

"Kaien-dono...What happened?" Rukia asked.

"The one named Kaien was, indeed, devoured by a Hollow, which indeed up getting devoured by this thing. But he does exist, my dear." Rukia gasped, as Aaroniero screeched.

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! RANKLE THE SEAS AND HEAVENS, NEJIBANA!" the Arrancar screamed, twirling his blade. Rukia's grip on her Zanpakuto tightened.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO USE KAIEN-DONO'S ZANPAKUTO! DANCE, SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Rukia cried out, pulling her sword back, "I'll kill you, in one strike."

* * *

Ichigo walked through the halls of Los Noches, mentally screaming at himself to stay the course, rather than go to Rukia's position. Something felt wrong. But he could help her now.

Inoue was the mission. He could not risk that, to save everyone.

She knew the risks, anyway.

* * *

"Stop getting distracted, Shinigami!" Szayelaporro shouted, grinning madly, "I might not be a great fighter, but you are going to make this extremely easy for me if you don't stay focused!" Renji narrowed his eyes and gripped his sword tightly.

Renji was biding his time. The Espada was a terrible swordsman. His style wasn't anything like Ichigo's sloppy swings, but it was ridiculously simple. His basic style was extremely telegraphed, and it lacked any form of power of the technique.

Well, it was time to use his Bankai now. Rukia's spiritual pressure was seriously erratic now, and he had to get there. Something was brewing.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted. Szayelaporro frowned.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" The redheaded Shinigami knew that he had to end this soon...But how?

His answer came, via a straight Cero, slicing through the forehead of the Arrancar. Before Szayelaporro could respond, another one was fired, destroying the head of the Octava Espada. From behind Renji, walked out Adonii.

"Who-" Renji started.

"I'm not an enemy. Or maybe I am, but I will not fight you. Szayelaporro Granz was a traitor, who deserved to die."

"You are still an Arrancar, though."

"I am. And I am still loyal to Aizen-sama. But I will not fight you. You are not the one I'm looking for."

* * *

Rukia slid across the ground, Zanpakuto is a defensive position. Aaroniero was far more powerful than she would have ever imagined. And he was a perfect replica of her former Vice-Captain. But he lacked one thing Kaien-dono had.

Heart. His swings lacked meaning. And he was making a mockery of Kaien-dono. And that was unacceptable.

"One strike! Kill me in one strike!" Aaroniero screeched, "I won't let you hit me, you bitch!" Rukia narrowed her eyes and avoided a jet of water fired at her. Using Sode no Shirayuki, she tried to freeze the ground beneath Aaroniero, but the Arrancar read her move and leaped away.

"I know all of your moves, Kuchiki! What can you possibly do to me!?" he shouted, completely drained of his composure. Rukia did not react.

"Just get close enough," she whispered. Aaroniero giggled madly, tossing water around mindlessly. Rukia shook her head, and froze every splashed aimed true for her.

* * *

_"Footwork, Kuchiki," Kaien said, hitting her on the top of her head, gently, with his sheath. Rukia looked at her feet and noticed that they were rather close together._

_"Your footwork is what will keep you alive, Kuchiki. Don't ever forget that."_

* * *

With the complete and utter loss of his mind, Aaroniero's technique was lost. And Rukia saw the perfect timing to enter.

With one well-timed Shunpo, Rukia was in, Zanpakuto pointed at the head of the Espada. Her expression read one full of hate.

"San no mai, Shirafune," she said, simply. Her blade's tip froze over, and extended, breaking through the head of the Arrancar effortlessly. Aaroniero screamed, in pain. Rukia had enough of him.

"Silence," she whispered, firing a Sōkatsui, destroying the head of the Noveno Espada. She looked at the dissolving Nejibana, with conflicted emotions.

"I'm impressed..." Hayato said, dropping right in front of her. Rukia blinked twice.

"W-Who-"

"My name is Kurosaki Hayato," he said, pointing to his upside-down Quincy cross, "How are you doing, dear?"

"Kurosaki? You know Ichigo?" she asked. Hayato nodded.

"Of course. Of course. But we don't have the best relationship." Rukia averted her glance, not knowing why she did so. Was it the bandages around his eyes?

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what-"

"My eyes were destroyed. I don't think that question matters too much."

"I was asking why you are here? Are you here to save Inoue, too?" Hayato grinned, shaking his head.

"I'm not. The girl means very little to me, at this moment..." Hayato smiled, as a thin blade, made up of spirit particles generated in his hand.

"I'm here, looking for some future investments..."

* * *

"Auf Wiedersehen" by Cheap Trick


	39. Young Men Dead

Chapter 39 – Young Men Dead

Kurosaki Hayato was always the odd one.

He didn't care, though. He liked the inattention.

He was deemed weaker than his sister. She always had more potential. And even better, she could birth the future of the Quincy lineage. And that was good.

So it seemed.

Hayato cared very little about the future of the Quincy. A dying race, due to mixed breeding, and a lack of a vision. The Quincy always lacked a vision. They believed that they could live forever, and thrive. They believed the lies told to them by the old guard.

Kurosaki Hideaki was the father of Masaki and Hayato. He was a stern man, who kept his emotions close to the chest. He knew that he had to, especially after his wife died...

Pride for the Quincy was not a trait that he held in high esteem. In grief, he foolishly pawned his daughter off, for a misguided attempt at controlling the fate of the kind. And he lived with that regret for the rest of his life.

Hayato spared no vitriol for the man. They both knew it was a mistake. Nori just had to keep it hidden. To never let anyone else his greatest regret.

* * *

Rukia ducked another blue blade, sent flying at her head, trying to find an opening to reform her stance. However, the blinded Quincy absolutely refused to relent.

"What is this about!?" Rukia shouted. Hayato grinned.

"Do you feel someone coming for you, dear?" he asked, juggling his blue blade, "For I don't. And that's not good, for you, love."

"What do you want!?" A loud swish of wind rang out, and Hayato appeared behind Rukia, blade to her neck. His sadistic grin grew, as Rukia gulped.

"A body. And you are not worthy."

* * *

"Nel, stay quiet," Ichigo said, slowing his pace down. He felt a familiar signature nearby...And another one quite the distance away...

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he whispered. His uncle never mentioned anything about coming to Hueco Mundo...He seemed to actively reject any motions that he was going to travel down here...So what is he doing?

"Foolishness. Absolute foolishness," Ulquiorra said, expressionlessly, "I would be insulted by your friend's stupidity than be inspired by their bravery." Orihime did not look his way.

"It does not matter. Your friends will be killed, one by one. It was a complete mistake for them to come for your sake, anyway."

"Stop," she said.

"Are you upset? You should be relieved that someone is actually telling you the truth, rather than dancing around the issue. The one named Kurosaki didn't even bother to tell you that he's terminal. He lacked trust in you."

"He had his reasons."

"Regardless, the fact that your allies came so completely unprepared for what's to come should tell you that they figured that they had no chance is retrieving you. And for that bit of naivety, they shall all die in disgrace." Orihime turned her head, before returning to look out the window.

"And it seems that you lost hope in them, as well," Ulquiorra said, before finding an open palm in his face. An absolutely livid Orihime glared at him, tiny hand quivering. The Arrancar suppressed a chuckle.

"I have business to attend to. This fruitless endeavor ends today."

* * *

A new, fresh cut appeared on Rukia's cheek, seemingly appearing from nowhere. This Quincy was ridiculous. He had an answer for every single one of her attacks. Even worse, she could not escape his sight. Every time she used Shunpo, Hayato seemed to be right behind her, every single time.

It seemed as if she was fighting an uphill battle. And that hill held a disgusting grin on its face.

"Kuchiki, this might be good enough to defeat a weaker Arrancar, but against me, it's a futile effort," Hayato said, haughtily, "And since I have no use for you, dear, I guess I can just slice you up. You aren't very big, so that's going to limit how many times I can slice you in half before I have nothing else to cut."

"I won't give you the opportunity!" Rukia shouted.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, little girl," Hayato said, standing over her, toothy grin right above her head. Rukia was completely frozen, as the blue blade slowly and steadily impaled her ankle.

It took a moment for her to realize that she had been stabbed. The pain came rushing, and then the overwhelming feeling that her body was being destroyed from the inside out overtook her, and she lost it.

Rukia released a bloodcurdling scream, as she fell helplessly to the ground. Hayato chuckled.

"Yes, Seele Schneider has that effect on people," he said, removing the energy blade from the girl, and twirling it, "Did you know that Seele Schneider is typically a weapon used by the Quincy. You would have to create them, by using Soul Tubes, a handy-dandy way to store your armory. Unfortunately, I don't have the means to constantly supply myself. Fortunately, with a bit of training, I have found a way to create Seele Schneider myself. They are much more fragile than the real thing, but it works fine." Hayato slowly walked over to the writhing girl, and stepped on her wrist, snapping it effortlessly. Rukia thrashed violently, screaming loudly. Hayato merely grinned.

"Are we not having fun, dear? I certainly am." The Quincy in black laughed, as he generated another Seele Schneider, and stabbed it into the girl's shoulder. Rukia stopped moving. Hayato stopped grinning.

"Oh, don't tell me you already died. That wouldn't be good..." he said, grabbing her by her neck, squeezed tightly as if he was going to break it. Rukia could not respond.

"You still have a pulse, but you went into shock. Well, you were a bore..."

"ROAR, ZABIMARU!" Renji shouted as the whip extended violently, crashing into the Quincy's chest, yet not fazing him. The redheaded Shinigami glared daggers at him.

"Blut Vene, friend," Hayato said, simply, "You are going to have to try harder than that."

"Who the hell are you!? What are you doing to Rukia!?"

"Nothing," Hayato answered, tossing Rukia away, haphazardly, "My name, by the way, is Kurosaki Hayato. The girl you called Rukia was merely a stepping stone, as you are."

"I swear to God I will kill you, for what you did to her!" Renji exclaimed. Hayato chuckled.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid."

* * *

Ichigo paused. Rukia had just completely disappeared. It was not a gradual fade, but a completely sudden one. And that was worrisome.

Ichigo knew that of the group that had invaded Hueco Mundo, she was probably the most ill-prepared. She was not extremely powerful, nor did she have some hidden talent that could push her over the edge. She was strong, but she was not elite. And now, she disappeared.

"She knew the cost..." he whispered, bitterly.

" _You know, she might be dead, Ichigo,_ " Kamen stated, " _You might want to go back and help her._ " Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'Even if I did go back and help her, what would I do? Order her to stop dying? I only can do so much.'

" _True. True._ "

'Besides, this is a problem that only Inoue can fix. So let me work toward that.' As if fate was finally giving Ichigo some give, Ulquiorra appeared, as stoic as usual. Ichigo did not react.

"You don't seem to be surprised to see me," the gray Arrancar said. Ichigo shrugged.

"I figured that you would be around sooner or later," he said, "Now, I'm going to have to ask if we can delay this battle until I find Inoue? I have a friend in grave need of help." Ulquiorra glared at the orange haired teen.

"It can't wait. And your friend has already passed." Ichigo did not react.

"Eh, I'll believe that, when I see it. Besides, Rukia's mortality will not stand to impede my mission."

"How pragmatic of you. It doesn't matter. You will not live to see Inoue Orihime again."

"Itsygo..." Nel whined, clutching tightly to Ichigo's shoulder. The teen picked the Arrancar up lightly and placed her on the ground.

"Nel, stay back, and stay safe," he said, grabbing at his claymore, "This will be over shortly." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Your arrogance is ridiculous, human," he said. Ichigo merely drew his blade and pointed it at the Espada.

"Are you saying otherwise?" A thick red aura gathered around the blade.

"This time, you won't take me by surprise?"

"I won't have to." A casual swing of his new sword summoned forth a massive Getsuga Tenshō, one that even the Cuatro Espada flinched at. He caught the crimson blast in his right arm, and struggled to keep it from reaching him. Before he could take his left hand out of his pocket, in defense, a third hand, Ichigo's open palm, crashed through the Getsuga, and struck the chest of the Arrancar, knocking him through the wall. The orange haired teen grinned, following after him.

Ulquiorra recovered, and stood upright, keeping his eyes ready. A bloody wound above his eyes healed instantly.

"Where are you, Hollow?" Ichigo shouted, voice echoing. The Espada clenched his fists.

"This is irritating," he growled. Ichigo burst through a large piece of rubble, and thrust his palm, again, at the Espada, who managed to dodge it this time. Ulquiorra fired off a Bala, which Ichigo effortlessly deflected. Now, gaining ground, Ichigo fired off three jabs, which the Arrancar evaded, and responded with a strike to the shoulder, quick enough to slice it open. Ichigo smirked, firing a Bala of his own, wounding Ulquiorra lightly.

"That's not enough," the Espada said, calmly, jabbing at the teen, who ducked, and replied with an uppercut, stunning Ulquiorra. He then fired off a volley punches, before smashing the Arrancar away, with a viscous right hook. Ulquiorra crashed into the wall, and before he could recover, found another fist, in his gut.

"Just not your day, huh?" Ichigo whispered, before blasting the Hollow through the wall, with a red Cero.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san! Please someone, let me out!" Orihime cried, banging on her door. She had to get out. She had to help her friend...

* * *

Ichigo stood, at the gaping hole that he had created, stoic. He knew that Ulquiorra wasn't dead. There was absolutely no way. That was barely half of his strength, behind that Cero. Ichigo did know, however, that this was going to be a lot easier than he expected.

"Itsygo!" Nel cried, jumping at Ichigo, who caught her, and placed her back on the ground.

"It's not over, Nel," he replied, "Stay back." From the dust cloud, Ulquiorra stood, clothes singed, and heavily wounded. He, however, held the same facial expression from before. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, damn. Looks like that wasn't enough," he said, sarcastically.

"This is bothersome. I clearly underestimated you," Ulquiorra said, "I no longer find the need to hold back on you." Ichigo sighed and reformed his blade in his hand.

"Then let's go, buddy." A quick flash and the Espada swiped at the redhead, which Ichigo dodged, with a back step. He stabbed forward, with the claymore, which Ulquiorra parried, and replied with a Cero to the chest.

Ichigo slid backward, off balance, which Ulquiorra took advantage of, with a Bala. Ichigo knew that it was a trap, but he knew that he had to do something, and destroyed the Bala easily. Before he could readjust, Ulquiorra grabbed him by the neck, and fired a Cero into it, blasting him into the floor.

Ichigo crossed his arms, in defense, and found Ulquiorra trying to pummel him, with palm strikes, digging him deeper into the ground. Ulquiorra just grew tired of this game, and fired a Cero, generating a massive explosion. The Arrancar jumped back and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Worthless," he said.

"That's what I should be saying," Ichigo said, climbing out of the hole, grinning. Ulquiorra eyes narrowed even further.

"You are a persistence idiot," he said. Ichigo laughed, rising to his feet, before falling to his knees. The redhead shook his head, laughing as he did.

"Oh, you got me here," Ichigo said, "If you are going to kill me, hurry up." Ulquiorra paused. This was a trap.

The Espada turned on his heel and walked away. Ichigo sighed and jumped to his feet.

"Man, aren't you the aware one?" The former substitute turned his waist and reformed his blade once more. Ulquiorra looked back, and it seemed as if his frown had grown. Ichigo couldn't tell if it was anger or frustration.

"Are you trying?" the Espada asked, "I know you can't possibly be this confident if this is your full strength. So what are you trying to do?"

"Lead me to Inoue. Now."

"And like I said, you will not see her alive again."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime gasped, realizing how close he was. And that Ulquiorra was right next to him. Kuchiki-san's fading signature had disappeared...

"P-Please..." she said, voice cracking. Why did this have to happen? Why did they have to come for here? Three sharp knocks on her door generated a jump from her.

"Ooh, look at this! The precious whore, masquerading as a princess, is all alone. I wonder if we can have some fun!"

* * *

Loly Aivirrne was not one who shares. She desired Aizen-sama's affection, and she wanted to be the only one who received it. Menoly was a loyal follower. She had no problems with her.

Orihime, on the other hand...

Aizen-sama seemed to be fascinated with her. What the hell was so special about her? What did she have that she didn't? She was a loyal soldier, that was willing to die for him. She was willing to give her mind, body, soul, and chastity for him. And yet, Orihime was the one that he desired.

Loly hated Orihime more than anything else in the world. And now her friends had come for her? Why the hell did this girl have everything going for her?

* * *

Orihime's head slammed into the wall, and her body fell to the floor. Loly allowed her no reprieve, as she started to kick her in the face.

"Cry, you stupid bitch! Come one!" the Arrancar screeched, grinning sadistically. Menoly's look softened.

"Hey, maybe you some knock it off, Loly," she said, softly. Loly ignored her, reaching down, and clutching Orihime by her hair, staring into her eyes, seeing a completely apathetic expression.

"You fucking bitch!" Loly shouted, striking her across the face, "I'll rip out your fingernails! I'll skin your wrists!"

"Hey, I think you're going a bit overboard," Menoly said before the wall exploded. All three parties turned to face the explosion.

"Grimmjow?" Loly gasped, through her teeth. Menoly backed away. The Sexta Espada grinned.

"Yo," he said, "Slinking in here when Ulquiorra's not watching his spoil. How rude."

"What are you even doing-" Loly shouted before she was kicked across the room. Menoly turned, in shock.

"Grimmjow, you can't-" she shouted, reaching for her Zanpakutō. The Arrancar, however, did not get the chance to attack, as Grimmjow delivered one to the gut before she was blown away, by a Cero. Loly coughed up on the floor, as Grimmjow grabbed her legs.

"H-Hey, what are you doing!?" Loly questioned. Grimmjow chuckled, as he started bending her leg backward.

"Stop! You can't do this! Aizen-sama will be upset!"

"I honestly doubt Aizen gives a shit about you two," he replied, as her leg snapped like a stick. Loly roared, in pain and frustration.

"Aizen-sama will kill you, you asshole! I'll kill you!"

"Shut up," the blue-haired Arrancar said, smashing her head in. And then he sighed.

"Well, debt has been paid in full," he said, "Now, little miss, you are going to come with me on some errands."

* * *

Ichigo was growing tired of this mess. He needed to keep this close to the chest. But this asshole was being really annoying.

Ulquiorra had the be the Espada he faced. He was powerful enough to combat him. He knew enough about his abilities to have a counter for everything he tried. He was smart enough to come up with strategies on the fly. And that was garbage. Oh well.

"I guess that this is it," Ichigo said, dropping his claymore, "I guess I can no longer hold back on you..." Ulquiorra remained stoic.

"Nothing. No response. God, you're boring."

"Save it, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow shouted as a Cero blasted through the chest of the former substitute. Ichigo barred his teeth and turned to face the Espada.

"Wow, more fodder," Ichigo growled, clutching at his wound, "I'm getting really tired of this garbage."

"I'm surprised Ulquiorra couldn't beat you. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." A cloak opened, and a bound and gagged Orihime fell out, landing right next to the wounded Ichigo, who immediately softened.

"Inoue..." he said, before he broke out in a sincere smile, "Well, here we are..." Orihime blinked twice. Was this the man who was going to die? Was this the man who was going to fade away? He didn't look like it...

Orihime felt like collapsing. She caused so much hardship to him, and here he was, smiling at her, and making her feel warm...And strong.

"Kurosaki-kun...You didn't-"

"I said that I was going to protect you, without fail. I would massively appreciate it if you made it easy for me, dear."

"How fucking romantic," Grimmjow interjected, "Heal him."

"That would be a grave mistake, Arrancar," Ichigo replied, "You might just want to kill me, you know."

"I prefer to do it through a fight."

"And you will fail. I absolutely guarantee that."

"Grimmjow, what do you think that you are doing?" Ulquiorra asked. Instinctively, Ichigo moved in front of Orihime, and motion not lost on the Cuatro Espada.

"Get lost," Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes further.

"Aiding the enemy. Treason."

"And I said get lost!" Grimmjow charged for the higher ranked Espada, aimed a strike, for the head, which Ulquiorra blocked, effortlessly.

"Are you afraid of me, Ulquiorra?" The Cuatro Espada did not respond.

* * *

"Inoue...I'm sorry..." Ichigo said, smile fading, "Honestly, this really should have never happened." Orihime didn't understand why he was apologizing. What happened?

"I can explain later, but I hope you understand why I didn't tell you earlier..." Oh, he was talking about that...How could he know that she knew?

Then it hit her. Kurosaki-kun could always read her like a book. She looked at him, in fear of what was happening to him. In fear for what this was doing to him. It was dominating her thoughts. And it was horrible.

"Please, Kurosaki-kun...I'm not ready..." she said. Ichigo felt his stomach drop. He guessed that was fair.

"Okay...But please, let me explain. Alone. Eye to eye. One on one."

"I'm not upset. I understand...I should not have come here..."

"It doesn't matter, Inoue. You did what you thought was right...Even if I don't understand what you did this for, you thought it was right..." Ichigo sat beside her, and smiled, "I'm just happy to have you back." As a small blush crept onto her face, Orihime smiled her first sincere smile since she arrived in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Grimmjow recoiled from the Cero, grinning madly, as Ulquiorra calmly assessed the situation. And this was dull.

"This is pointless, Grimmjow," the Arrancar said, "You will not succeed." Grimmjow charged another Cero.

With a heavy first step, Grimmjow charged the Cuatro Espada, firing the Cero, which Ulquiorra easily deflected. The black haired Arrancar, using Sonído, appeared over the Sexta Espada, preparing to fire a Cero. Grimmjow, however, caught the blast, massively suppressing the explosion.

Ulquiorra looked around, looking for the Sexta Espada. He knew he was still around. But where?

Suddenly, using the cover of the dust cloud, Grimmjow reached out, grabbing Ulquiorra but his Hollow hole. The Cuatro Espada tried to respond, but before he could, a burst energy surround him. And all he could do is curse his foolishness.

Grimmjow smirked, walking over to where Orihime and Ichigo resided, hands firmly in his hakama's pocket.

"So, you ready to go? Come on, we don't have too much time." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bother to heal me?" he asked, "You know that this will not end well for you." Grimmjow laughed.

"So, would you not like to fight at full strength?" Ichigo sighed and stood upright.

"Inoue, I'm going to ask you to stay back. This will not take long."

* * *

"Young Men Dead" by The Black Angels


	40. Die Slow

Chapter 40 – Die Slow

_"It has been a long time, Ichigo," the false spirit of Ichigo's Zanpakuto said, "I figured that I would have something more for you, but I don't." Ichigo stared at the cloaked man._

_"Can you at least tell me your purpose?" Ichigo asked. The false spirit turned his head upward, and shrugged._

_"I suppose. This is the end, isn't it?"_

_"I need your power."_

_"You don't need my power, child. You never needed my power..."_

_"..."_

_"I was created as a precaution...You were a gifted child, even from birth...I was the being preventing your ascension...Preventing you from ever reaching your truest potential...And I truly regret that..."_

_"Why? Was I a threat to the Quincy?" Ichigo asked, calmly. The spirit nodded._

_"They deemed you a great threat to the Wandenreich, and thus, I was created, by the Great One...I have been here, for your entire life, just suppressing you...Keeping you weak, and ignorant of what was truly out there."_

_"So the night with Rukia?"_

_"Was never supposed to happen. But it did, and I failed you..." Ichigo exhaled._

_"If you were to never obtain your power, Sado-san would have never obtained his powers, and Inoue-san's abilities would have awoken much later. So in a sense-"_

_"Stop," Ichigo said, "I don't need to hear your self pity. I'm passed that phase in my life." The spirit looked at the teen, who was standing taller than he ever had before._

_"I don't know everything, but that's okay. I don't know why the Quincy want to keep me down, but that's fine. I don't know why Aizen took Inoue, but that's fine too. All I know is that I can do something about this. I can do something about the Quincy. I can take Inoue back. I can even kill Aizen, if need be._

_"But I can't do it without your power. I don't know what exactly I'm going up against. I don't need to. I know, with you, I can beat anyone...So I'm sorry, for what I did in the past...I made a mistake. I should have accepted you as a part of me." The spirit stared at the teen, who did not waver, and smiled._

_"I was wrong about you, Ichigo," he said, as a black claymore, with a beautiful silver eagle working as the guard, sprouted in his hands, "I was sent to not only limit your growth, but to protect you. You are a Quincy, and we protect our own. But you do not need me anymore, and I could not be more proud of you. I would be honored to give you my power."_

* * *

Ichigo exhaled, drawing his blade slowly, watching every single step the Sexta Espada made. They were careless and confident. Ichigo took a quick glance back at Orihime, who was watching attentively.

Well. Here we go.

Not letting Grimmjow getting the first strike, the redhead charged, right palm opened, trying for the chest of Espada, which was deflected. Before Grimmjow could respond, Ichigo turned his body, aiming the heel of his foot at the neck of the Arrancar, who blocked it effortlessly.

"Quite aggressive, are we!" Grimmjow shouted, excitedly. Ichigo glared, kicking out of the grab, and landing softly on his feet. The former substitute slashed his sword, producing a wide Getsuga Tenshō, which the Arrancar drew his own blade, to slash right through.

"Is that it!?" Grimmjow shouted, before being hit by a unannounced Getsuga Tensho, pushing him back, without doing much damage. He growled, before gasping, seeing the redhead, aiming a Getsuga Tensho powered claymore at temple. The Espada raised both of his arms, instinctively, trying to absorb the explosion the best he could.

* * *

Orihime watched, as calmly as she could. Kurosaki-kun didn't look like he had any doubt in his mind that he was going to lose. He didn't look afraid. That was comforting.

"ITSYGO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Nel cried out, gaining the attention of the girl. Orihime turned, to see the little girl, run up, and jumped onto her. She flinched, ever so slightly.

"Uh...A-Are you looking for Kurosaki-kun?" she asked. Nel's huge hazel eyes blinked.

"Who's Kurosaki-kun? I'm looking for Itsygo."

"Oh, he's down there. But you might want to stay with me. It's safer here..." Orihime's worried expression did not escape the young Arrancar.

"What's the matter?" Nel asked, bluntly.

"It's just...I didn't want anyone to get hurt over me..." the girl in white responded, looking downtrodden. Nel blinked in confusion.

* * *

Grimmjow fell back, into a large piece of rubble, and ground his teeth. Something was different here. Maybe it was the lack of indecisiveness.

Whatever it was, it did not matter. He was stronger than the boy, and he was here to show it.

On the other side of the table, Ichigo sauntered through the remains, carelessly. He held his sword offhandedly, resting on his shoulder.

'This was going to be easy...'

" _Calm it, boss,_ " Kamen said, " _Remember, these things have a second form or something._ " Ichigo smirked, as his right hand was surround by a bright, red aura.

"Oh, I remember quite clearly," he said, as he slammed his fist into the ground, produce a massive area of effect blast, sprouting from the ground, and covering nearly everything in the immediate vicinity.

Grimmjow barely got out of the way, but paid for his caution, as Ichigo, using Hirenkyaku, a technique that he still wasn't very good at using, to appear right next to the Sexta Espada, and slash him across his chest, before he could react. Grimmjow balled his fist, and prepared to fire off a defensive Bala, but the redhead was not having any of that, and suppressed the attack, with his offhand. Ichigo then prepared another one of his crimson blasts, neutral expression drawn on his face.

The force was not mighty, but the actual attack was anything but. The level of reishi control that Ichigo had developed was on full display here, as while Grimmjow was sent flying to the ground, the aftershock of the attack was barely felt. The blue-haired Arrancar rested in his hole, in shock on what was happened.

Ichigo landed on the ground, about thirty feet away from the Espada, flashing a small smile. He drew his claymore and tapped the ground in front of him.

"Aren't you going to get up, Arrancar?" he asked, arrogantly. Grimmjow balled his fists. How was this happening to him? What the hell was happening?

"I'll kill you...You fucking cocky prick..." he snarled. Ichigo's smirk grew.

"What's the matter, bro? Not having a good fight? That's no good."

"I'll rip you to shreds!" Grimmjow roared.

* * *

Adonii stood, motionlessly, staring out the windows, into the empty void that was Hueco Mundo.

He hated this existence. He hated this world.

Most of all, he hated Aizen...His creator...

The only success of his ilk...An Artificial Hollow...

His very life was one of mockery. He was born as a vessel. An empty shell. And a catalyst for Aizen's plan...But now he had no more time...

It was just a shame that he had to see more of his kind slaughtered. But a Hollow does not feel, for it can not remember the emotion.

Uryū walked up on him, surprised with how passive the Arrancar has been. Adonii took one look at the Quincy, and then turned away.

"I'm guessing that you are the one who sentenced Circucci to die," the Hollow said, blankly. Uryū drew his bow.

"I suppose that my accusation was current, according to the spike in your energy...I am not an enemy..." The Quincy stayed readied.

"Where is Inoue Orihime located, then?" he asked, harshly.

"I don't know. She was not assigned to me, and I am not on a need to know basis." With a strong swipe of his hand, the room lit up, revealing a massive, blank interior, with a small podium in the middle. The Arrancar walked down to the podium, and turned toward Uryū.

"Unfortunately, it has to be this way," he said, pushing a button on the erected device, and the windows behind the Quincy sealed themselves off.

"I suppose, to make this work, you would have to be stronger than me...Because if you aren't, you will die..."

* * *

Grimmjow climbed out of the hole, and glared at the former substitute. This wasn't going down like that. There was no way Ichigo had surpassed him like that. And he wasn't even using his mask...

"I thought this was going to be fun, but it seems you're going to be difficult," Grimmjow snarled. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Grimmjow drew his Zanpakuto, and placed his palm on the blade.

"Grind, Pantera!" A massive influx of spiritual power burst from underneath the Sexta Espada, scattering dust and ruin into the air, and slightly shaking Ichigo's standing form. From the dust, it was revealed that Grimmjow had taken a new form, more akin to a panther, with extremely sharp claws, and long turquoise hair. His form looked sleek, as if it was build for speed, and not for power. Ichigo sighed, knowing what he probably had to do.

"What's the fucking issue?" Grimmjow asked, sharply, "Disappointed in what you see?" The former substitute Shinigami, shook his head, grinning.

"Not at all. It's just that I'm not impressed," he replied, "It's impossible to be disappointed if you didn't have any expectations going in." Grimmjow bit hard, and charged in, claws ready for blood.

With a quick slash, the Sexta Espada managed to cut the cheek of the invader, who defended the next attack, just in time. With a heavy burst, Ichigo managed to get Grimmjow off of him, but before he could recover, the Arrancar was attacking him again, without hesitation.

Ichigo was now finding it hard to keep up with the Hollow in his new state...

'Of course. Sonído hides your spiritual pressure.

" _Duh._ " Kamen chimed in.

'Silence...I guess I have to end it soon...'

" _It should have already been over..._ "

Grimmjow stabbed his claws in, thrusting them into the chest of the teen, who responded, by throwing a Getsuga Tenshō at him. Grimmjow absorbed the blast, directly, and focused on his assault of Ichigo, who had used the small distraction to get away. The Espada narrowed his sharp blue eyes.

"What happened to all that confidence?" Grimmjow shouted. Ichigo appeared on a pile of rubble, standing over the Hollow.

"Just one quick moment," Ichigo said, before disappearing. Grimmjow blinked.

"This mother fucker..."

* * *

"W-What happened? Did the fighting stop?" Orihime wondered, not sensing anymore action. She looked around, and did not see her beloved savior, or the unaligned Arrancar anywhere.

"I'm afraid not, Inoue," Ichigo said, holding his tattered trenchcoat, and producing quite the jump from both Orihime and Nel.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Itsygo!" they both shouted at the same time. Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"I'm just leaving this here," he said, tossing the garb down, "I want be needing it anymore. And to tell you that this fight is wrapping up. So don't worry. I won't be long." Ichigo lacked any doubt in his eyes, so Orihime's faded away, unconsciously.

Silently, Ichigo walked over to the edge, and stared down the battlefield, looking for his opponent. With a sigh, Ichigo jumped back into the fray, hands tucked into the pocket of his hakama.

"For my first serious fight down here, this is going pretty well," he said, "I'm glad I didn't have to take this full throttle." Kamen rolled his eyes.

" _So what? Hurry up and end this._ "

"You sound frustrated."

" _I am frustrated. With your attitude. Hurry up._ "

"Fine.

"Grimmjow, where are you?" Ichigo called out, tired of this dance. He tossed the claymore away and cracked his knuckles.

"OVER HERE, KUROSAKI!" Grimmjow screeched, slashing Ichigo across the forehead, with his tail blade. With a half revolution, he cut the redhead's right eye, tossing him into a large pillar.

"Now, I'll show you why us Espada should not be trifled with!" Grimmjow cried, sporting a bloodthirsty smirk, "The Gran Rey Cero! The strongest Cero an Espada can produce!

"Say goodbye, Kurosaki!" The massive blue wave of energy exploded off of the hand of the Sexta Espada, and crashed into the pillar, where Ichigo laid, and a truly great eruption burst from the ground, distorting the air of the dome of Las Noches. Grimmjow smirked, pleased in his assumed victory, before a thin, weak Cero flew by his face.

"That was the strongest Cero an Espada can produce?" Ichigo asked, walking out of the dust, with a thin red aura surrounding him, "Now, that is what we call a disappointment. Flashy, though." Grimmjow took a step back.

"If that was truly the most powerful Cero you guys can do, then you guys are screwed." Ichigo slowly advanced, completely confident.

"What the hell are you doing?" Grimmjow snarled. The smirk on the redhead's face grew.

"This, right here, is called Shunkō."

* * *

"Die Slow" by HEALTH


	41. King Nothing

Chapter 41 – King Nothing

_"Shunkō is the highest form of Hakuda, on in which the user uses Kido to increase their physical strength," Yoruichi said, showing an example of the technique, "It's not very easy, Ichigo, so I would advise you not to use it until you get better at controlling your Reiastu."_

_"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said, flatly. Yoruichi rolled her eyes._

_"It is a unique skill to have, though. You might want to heed my words, Kurosaki."_

_"I got it...I'll give it a shot."_

* * *

"Shunkō? I never heard of that," Grimmjow snarled, eyes narrowed. Ichigo smirked, as his crimson aura began to swirl around his body, haphazardly.

"It would take far too long to explain, Hollow, so I'm going to end this fight now, the orange haired teen said, confidently, "Try and keep up." Grimmjow prepared to respond, but before he could, caught a uppercut to the midriff. Ichigo sighed, and before any words could be exchanged, the Arrancar was rocketed off of his fist, into a fallen pillar.

"Oh, eyes too slow, my friend. Let's try this once more," Ichigo said, using Shunpo to appear before the rubble. A brief moment of silence, before Grimmjow burst from the ruin, screaming as if his hair was on fire, and attacking madly at the invader, who effortlessly dodged each attack.

Sensing a sloppy slash coming his way, Ichigo reinforced his arm, using his Blut Vene, and parried the claws effortlessly, before striking true with his own attack, piercing through his Hierro, with only his bare hand. Grimmjow looked at his wound, before looking at the face of his opponent, and began to charge another Gran Ray Cero.

"I'll send you to Hell!" he screeched. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Hanki," he said, placing his hand over the charging blast, nullifying it completely, "Try something better than that." To finish the assault, a large, red blast burst from Ichigo's hand, sending Grimmjow flying off.

* * *

"Is...Is Grimmjow losing?" Apacci said, in disbelief, "What the hell? Isn't that just a human?"

"You sound scared!" Mila-Rose fired, arrogantly, "Compared to Harribel-sama, that brat is nothing!" Their leader, Tier Harribel, said nothing in response.

* * *

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Grimmjow screeched, firing random Ceros, showing how frustrated the Arrancar was. Ichigo, standing a short distance away shook his head impassively.

"This display is pathetic, Hollow," Ichigo said, "I thought that you would be better than that. Accept your fate, with some form of dignity." Grimmjow resigned to do the very opposite of that, and charge in, blindly, swinging madly. The redheaded Quincy sighed in response.

"This is tiresome."

* * *

"Do you feel that, Shinigami?" Hayato said, looking up, "Man, my nephew is quite the warrior. Much stronger than I would have thought. Shame."

"Silence," Renji growled. The blindfolded Quincy smiled.

"I'm sensing some hostility from you. What's the matter?" Renji barred his teeth.

"Is it that I cut up that pretty little girl over there? Or is it that I haven't cut you up the same? Don't get me wrong, you're much more powerful than that girl, but you still probably can't break my guard. Don't worry, it's not an easy task to break a powerful Quincy's Blut Vene."

"I said SILENCE!" Renji shouted, "BANKAI!" The redhead Shinigami burst with an intense energy, and the giant bone whip that was Hihiō Zabimaru swirled as if it was glaring at the Quincy. Hayato grinned.

"A Bankai? I thought only Captains could use Bankai. Seeing that I doubt that you a Captain, not saying anything negative, it is a surprise that you are using one. Then again, I know next to nothing about the Shinigami, so whatever." Renji gripped his blade tightly, determination burning on his face.

* * *

With a Kido powered overhead kick, Grimmjow was sent flying back to the sand, landing with a large explosion. Ichigo landed next to the crater, softly, and shook his head.

"This is dull. Give up, so I can get out of here," he said, as Grimmjow burst from the ground, eyes burning with rage.

"I'll fucking kill you!" he screamed, firing another Cero, which Ichigo nullified with another Hanki.

"You keep saying that, but I don't think you know what that word means," he said, arrogantly, "To kill another, you will have to actually inflict some harm on me. If you do not, I will not die. Sorry."

"Jokes, eh?" Grimmjow growled, "I'll teach you what happens when you fuck with me!" Long blue claws, made of reishi grew from the natural ones.

"Desgarrón. My most powerful technique." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"That's cute." The Espada growled, charging at the redhead. Ichigo dodged the first strike, before being caught on his chest, cutting it deeply.

'He broke my Blut Vene?' Ichigo thought, with a small bit of concern. His Blut should not have broken this easy. This was ridiculous.

Seeing the blood, Grimmjow sensed that his shot had finally come, tried for another strike. This time, Ichigo caught the Espada by the wrist, and with a flip, tossed him away. The Arrancar landed softly on his feet.

"Got you, Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said, writhing with bloodlust. Ichigo chuckled, as the aura surrounding him began to whip once more.

"Truthfully, I probably deserved that. I had become too relaxed in this fight. I keep forgetting that you are an opponent," Ichigo said, "Now, I guess I can put you down, seeing that I saw you at your best."

"Desgarrón Inverso!" Grimmjow called out, as the large blue claw disappeared, absorbed into the arm, and the limbs began to glow.

"Wait, what?" Ichigo said, in mild shock, before Grimmjow fist slammed into his chest, knocking him through a pillar. Ichigo was quick to recover but found the relentless attack of the Sexta Espada to be overwhelming. A wrist, raised in defense, was not enough to stop the assault, and the redhead was sent towards the ground, via the back of Grimmjow's plated heel.

Ichigo bounced up, before leaping from the crater, avoiding a devastating strike from the Arrancar. With quick reactions, Ichigo fired off a weak blast, hoping it would force Grimmjow into the skies, which it did, without fail.

A swift straight kick to the chest stunned the Arrancar, allowing Ichigo to hook his leg around his target, and capture his neck with his elbow. With a quick and smooth motion, Grimmjow was sent reeling into a fallen tower, as Ichigo started charging his next attack.

"Let's see how my most powerful Cero does against ya!" Ichigo shouted, a massive red ball of chaotic reishi forming in his hand, "Cero Grados de Fuga!" The red bomb burst from Ichigo's palm and crashed into the resting Grimmjow, who barely had time to defend himself.

* * *

Renji fell back, whipping Hihiō Zabimaru at the Quincy, who simply absorbed another attack, using his Blut Vene. The Vice Captain brought back the head, with a rough pull, as Hayato summoned forth another Seele Schneider, and sent it flying. Renji recovered in barely enough time to duck under the attack.

"Very good! You're learning to keep up!" Hayato shouted, summoning two reishi blades. The blind Quincy charged forth, using the delay between attacks for the Shinigami to close in. Renji's Bankai was clearly not meant for close range battles, and thus, he found himself at a massive disadvantage. On Hayato's off hand, which happened to be his left, he stabbed the reishi sword into Renji's collarbone. The second blade went into the abdomen, bringing him to his knees. The shinigami clutched at the blades, tearing his insides apart, in desperation, as Hayato's mad grin grew.

"You probably should have stayed far away, friend," he said, "All you're doing is making this mess harder to explain now. I doubt the girl won't be affected knowing her friends died for her sake. The price of being such a precious being, I suppose."

"H-H-Hado thirty-one, Shakkahō!" Renji cried out, firing the red blast into the face of the face, momentarily stunning him, and shattering his blue blade. With a temporary advantage, Renji gathered his blade and starting to charge the last remnants of his energy, into his last attack.

"Hikotsu Taihō! Renji shouted, as the snake head of his Zanpakuto fired out a massive crimson blast, completely absorbing where Hayato was standing. Completely spent, the Vice Captain fell to his knees, feeling his life slipping through his fingers.

"I'm impressed, Shinigami!" Hayato shouted, seemingly unfazed by the attack. Renji's pupils shrank, in a mixture of shock and terror. The blind Quincy sauntered over to where the redhead was, and crouched to match eye levels.

"I never would have thought that a non-captain could nearly break my Blut Vene. Truly a remarkable accomplishment, youth. Now, I might have hope that my Shinigami contemporaries may provide something that I'm looking for." Renji tried to stay upright, but his body simply failed on him, and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Hayato sighed and stood back up.

"Maybe this could work..." he said, "Maybe my backup strategies aren't just wild pipe dreams anymore." A crooked smile crept across his face, as a figure walked out of the shadows.

"Did you do this?" he asked, calmly. Hayato chuckled, and turned on his heel, responding with a quick, "Yes sir." The man did not react.

"I'm going to assume that you're a Captain, right?" The man nodded. Hayato's face lit up.

"Then maybe, you can help me out," he said.

"I have only the intention of killing you," Kuchiki Byakuya said, drawing his blade.

* * *

"If you still have the intention of fighting, hurry up," Ichigo said, "I truly don't have the time to play with you now." A twitch of movement was felt, and then nothing. The orange haired teen scoffed, and turned back, walking away.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked, pulling himself up from the rubble, "If you're so much stronger than me, why haven't you killed me yet?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't need to," he answered back, "You should me that you weren't taking this seriously, by allowing Inoue to heal me, so I figured that I would break that foolish pride into itty, bitty, tiny pieces. You thought you could beat me, but that isn't the case. You are using one-hundred percent of your power, but I'm nowhere close to that.

"That is the difference between you and I. If I was you, I would have killed you on the spot. I have no desire for a battle. I came for one purpose, and one purpose only: to bring Inoue Orihime back to Karakura town. If I figured that I needed to kill you to do so, I would have.

"But you are not. You are insignificant to me. And I figured that you could have survived because you are not a threat. I figured you would have thought the same, seeing that you brought Inoue to me, right? Regardless of whatever you thought, you have made my life a lot easier." Grimmjow barred his teeth, as his arm started to glow again.

"Please, this is not worth it. This fight is finished." Grimmjow recklessly charged in, slashing rapidly at the former substitute, who deflected the attack effortlessly, and responded with a Cero powered strike to the neck. Grimmjow felt his armor crack, as blood poured freely from the wound. He landed on the ground, with a thick crunch. Ichigo shook his head softly and walked away.

* * *

Orihime felt nothing but silence. She wasn't sure what happened, but he said that he was going to win. So she had no doubt that he had won.

As if someone heard her prayers, Ichigo walked up to the base of the pillar that she and Nel stood upon, looking mostly unhurt. She and Nel smiled brightly, as Ichigo jumped up, to join them.

"Sorry if I took too long, ladies," Ichigo said, with a smile, "Now that's done, so let's get out of here."

"Kurosaki-kun, are you hurt?" Orihime asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Eh, what-"

"ITSYGO!" Nel said, attaching herself to Ichigo's head. The orange haired teen plucked her from his head and placed her on the ground.

"Nel, what is it?" he asked, flatly. Nel threw her hands into the air, in a sign to show off her awe.

"You were so cool! You were all like, pew pew, and da Arrancar was all like, ow, dat hurts! It was super cool!" Orihime smiled, as Ichigo grimaced.

"Well...I guess that true...Now, Inoue, how are you?"

"Uh...I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun. I've always had a good constitution, so I've never been sick or anything."

"That's good," Ichigo said, placing his hands on her hips, and lifting her over his shoulder. It took the young woman a moment to realize what was happening. Then her face burned a great scarlet color.

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-kun, w-what are you doing!?" she asked.

"What does it look like? We're going to go to Rukia right now, so it'll wold be faster for me to carry you," he said, with a grin, "Unless of course, you want to carry you a _different_ way..." Orihime's rapid imagination started to churn as the girl started to squirm.

"B-But...I'm heavy..." she said, hands clutching her face. Ichigo scoffed.

"Inoue, if you think that you are heavy, you might want to reevaluate yourself, dear. You are not heavy." Orihime stopped squirming.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind-"

"It's not a problem, Inoue. Now, let's get to Rukia."

* * *

From the shadows, a tall lanky figure, with a sadistic smirk on his face watched, intently, waiting for his time to strike.

* * *

"King Nothing" by Metallica


	42. Life of Pain

Chapter 42 – Life of Pain

_"You are a servant of Aizen-sama," Kaname T_ _ō_ _sen said, over the formless body, "You will live to serve the will of the Aizen-sama, and follow every order. You live to contribute to the will of Aizen-sama. Do not fail him."_

* * *

"Aizen-sama is going to fall," Adonii said, "The Kurosaki child is destined, if not him, the Quincy will do the deed. It's over."

"The Quincy...Do you mean?"

"I don't know his name, but he is certainly capable. But I exist for his will. But I don't have sink on a failing ship. So show me that you belong." Uryū glared at the Arrancar, confused.

"What's is this all about? What does Hayato want with Aizen?" Uryū asked.

"Aizen-sama brought imbalance to this world, bringing forth the Abyss. He fears nothing but the black...That's why the girl was brought here. To become a vessel."

"A vessel? For what?"

"You truly know nothing, it seems. Aizen-sama has taken many forms in the past, just like his brothers, but he and another escaped the fate of punishment. And when he is eventually killed, he will return, waiting.

"His original idea was to get the Kurosaki child, and use him as a body, but the boy exposed himself to the dark, embracing his inner Quincy, never to return and bask in the light. The next best option was the girl.

"Of course, obtaining the Hōgyoku would be much easier if he knew where it was in the first place. The plan was rushed. Kurosaki, despite his fate, was still very important, but now it's going to hell. Regardless, I have no interest in standing my guard."

"So, what are you going to do?" Uryu asked. Adonii sighed.

"The only thing I can do."

* * *

_"Doctor, are you sure this will work?" Kurosaki Masaki asked, softly, looking into a clear glass box, with faint souls bouncing around, "This seems a bit extreme."_

_"Now, Masaki, I assure you that nothing will go wrong," a man, with a thick, but neatly trimmed gray beard said, staring into the box, "I have work with the finest scientists available, and with your help, there is no way that this could fail." Masaki's worried expression did not fall._

_"Now, I believe that and man named Gnev Bolezn had spoken to you. What did he ask for."_

_"Eh, nothing, really. Just on how the project was going..."_

_"Nothing else," the doctor said, arching an eyebrow, "Dr. Bolezn does have a reputation of being..."_

_"Creepy?"_

_"I wasn't going to say that, but let's go with that."_

_"I wish he would stop staring at me so much." The doctor laughed heartily, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"The man is a loner, and it shows. Hopefully, when he joins the project, he won't make you too uncomfortable." Masaki paused, and blinked, in an unconscious rhythm._

_"You mean...He's joining the project!?" she shouted, getting a flinch out of the bearded man._

_"Yes, I felt his skills, plus his knowledge of Demon blood would be useful."_

_"Demon blood? I thought you just needed a Shinigami's and Quincy's sample to complete this."_

_"And Hollow. But they are too close to humanity to work. I need something more exotic..." The doctor named James Sternling, rubbed his eyes, and continued staring into the glass box, which seemed to gain ten pounds of menace that day._

* * *

Neliel was right. This place was falling fast.

Where the unnatural light shined through, dark patches of emptiness hovered, feeding on the rays. There wasn't enough to be a huge problem, but it was clear that it wasn't here in the first place.

There was no way Aizen did this on his own. If he did bring forth the light, then where was it, in the Seireitei. According to Nemu, the Shinigami strives for balance, but this was false. With perfect balance, that brings forth the stagnation of the soul. If Quincies dabble in the dark, then it would only make sense for Shinigami to fight in the light.

If the Abyss can not exist where there is no light, then where is the Abyss in the Seireitei?

Ichigo landed softly on the sandy ground, and gently let Orihime down to her feet.

"Rukia and Renji seem to be over...there," Ichigo said, pointing at a far off building, "There's little chance we make that trip short. Even if I was to carry you, it would still take hours to get there."

"So now what?" Nel asked.

"I can try my hand at another Garganta..." the former substitute said, shrugging, "It's better than running."

"Or, you can try me out for size," an unnaturally tall Arrancar, holding a dual-bladed ax, resembling a conjoined crescent moon, shouted. Ichigo clenched his fists.

"I'm not going to avoid this," he said, turning slowly, "Now, I assume you have some business with me, right?" The lanky Hollow tilted his head.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. What is it? I'm busy."

"You're busy? Well, then I might as well leave you to your business, then." Ichigo shook his head, before catching the blade mere inches from his neck, and pushing back the Hollow.

"Honestly, how predictable," he said generating a laugh from the Arrancar.

"So it seems that you aren't all hype! This is going to be fun!"

"What a waste."

* * *

For the past one-hundred and twenty seconds, neither Adonii, nor Uryu said a single word. The Hollow addressed the silence.

"What is the matter? Are you having second thoughts?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this? If you lack faith in Aizen's plan, why don't you just leave?" the Quincy fired back.

"Because I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I _can't._ " The silence reemerged, more eery than the last.

"I guess I'm just going to do this myself," the Arrancar said, drawing his blade, and charging the Quincy, recklessly. The attention of the Quincy was quickly gathered, as he ducked three swipes at the face, before rolling out of the way for one aimed for his stomach, The string of his bow whipped forward, firing six separate arrows, which Adonii deflected with his Zanpakutō effortlessly. Uryu grabbed the nearly spent clip of the Seele Schneider he used against Cirucci and fired it.

Even though it was nearly dry, Adonii couldn't deflect it, and found it nearly breaking his fragile Zanpakutō in half. The Arrancar looked ahead, in mild surprise.

Knowing he had reserves, Uryu drew another Seele Schneider, and charged for the Hollow, slashing as an inexperienced swordsman would: wildly and unpredictably. Know that blocking was not an option, Adonii stayed light on his toes, turning as quickly as he could, to avoid the strikes. However, this was all to set up to get him to open himself up. And right on cue, the Hollow's defenses were felled.

With a mighty bend, the Seele Schneider arrow lurched for its target, and cleanly pierced through the right side of his chest, impaling itself in the ground. Adonii bit down, hard, and jumped away, clutching at his wound. He looked down, at the wound bleeding freely, then back at the Quincy.

"I guess that this isn't going to be good for you," Uryū said, smirking.

"I guess it won't..."

* * *

"Sado-san?" Neliel said, sitting on her knees, next to the giant. Sado looked up, cringing from the light, and turned toward the Arrancar.

"What happened?" she asked. Sado tried to sit up, but Neliel stopped him.

"Sorry, I can't allow you to do that! I didn't have and bandages, so my healing is only surface level." Sado shook his head.

"It'll be fine," he stated, "I need-"

"No, I can do that! So, what happened?"

"Are you actually going to hit me with that thing?" Ichigo asked, ducking underneath a horizontal strike, before popping back upright, and cutting the lanky Arrancar across the chest. While there was no visible wound, the Hollow seemed incredibly annoyed on what was happening.

"Bastard!" he shouted, slinging his massive ax downward, crashing into Ichigo's claymore.

"Wow, for such a skinny fucker, you got some strength," he said, grinning, "Now, let's see what you got!" The crimson red Getsuga Tenshō covered his blade, and blasted the Arrancar off of him. With quick reaction, another Getsuga Tensho flew forward, pushing him back, but still not wounding him.

"Geez, you're made of harder stuff than Grimmjow," Ichigo said, resting his sword on his shoulder.

"I should be. I'm the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. I'm way more powerful than that trash disguised as out Sexta Espada."

"That's a mouthful. I'll just call you future corpse for short if that's okay."

* * *

_Imperfection...That's what I am...Made from a broken soul._

_Made from an imperfect Hōgyoku._

_Imperfection is such a terrifying thing, when you are not right to exist._

* * *

"So, it seems that you do have some power, Quincy. It seems I was wrong to doubt you," Adonii said, slamming his Zanpakuto into the ground, shattering it, "Privarse, Fallecido."

From the hilt, two spiraling blue blades sprouted. Unlike his brethren, his physical appearance did not change. Uryū stared at him, bow's aim fixed on him.

"That's it? No change?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'm different." The wound on his chest continued to bleed.

"This isn't enough." Adonii rushed the Quincy, stabbing at him. With a quick reaction, Uryū moved his head out of the way and cut the Hollow with Seele Schneider. Adonii seemed less effected by this.

"Not enough," he said, cutting upward, nicking the cheek of the twisting teen. Uryū hastily drew an arrow, as self-defense, but the Arrancar was far too quick to the draw, stabbing him through his shoulder.

Tearing the blade out of the body of the Quincy produced a mighty roar of pain, before being silenced by a blade to the chest. The twisting Zanpakutō drove him to the ground. Uryū's breathing slowed down.

"Not enough..." he repeated, slower, and more maniac than the last. Uryū shifted himself on the floor, to ready his arrow. Adonii's face was starting to lose composure. His Zanpakutō started to glow a dim red color.

"Get off!" Uryū shouted, tossing a small bomb packet in the face of the Hollow, forcing him back. He tore the blade out of his stomach, and tossed it away, grabbing a bottle of pills, from his belt, and downing two of them.

An animalistic roar came from the Arrancar, who grabbed his blade, and charged forward, completely unrefined.

'Is it the blade doing it to him?'

Uryū dodged the blade to the best of his ability, and nearing fell over due to it. However, he was not expecting another stab, inflicting another wound on his chest. Now, Uryū was in a grave predicament.

Adonii roared once more, tossing the bespectacled Quincy into a wall. Uryū crashed into the wall and found himself unable to move. The blue haired Hollow charged, heading to stab him again.

Uryū had a different plan.

Clutching his bow weakly, he fired an arrow at the writhing blade, breaking it easily. Adonii completely stopped, as if he was frozen.

The Hollow fell to the ground, eyes quivering in agony, as the very loud sound of bones cracking filled the room. Uryū released a great breath, one he did not even know that he was holding.

"Well, it seems that you are stronger than the young Shinigami captain..." Adonii said, voice wavering weakly, "It seems that you have bested me...It would only be right for you to kill me..."

"What...What happened?" Uryū asked. Adonii sighed.

"My Zanpakutō feeds off of pain. Mine. Your's. It doesn't matter. Because I am not very strong, I was given a Zanpakutō that could cover my flaws...My imperfections...

"The more powerful it because the more I start to lose myself. The pain takes over...All because of that shard...

"I have no desire to live underneath that man...That pitiful shard...I was branded a failure, for my inability to evolve...So thus, I die a failure..."

"I'm not going to kill you," Uryū said, struggling to stand, "That's not me." Adonii narrowed his eyes.

"Aren't you a Quincy? How disgusting..." he said, consciousness fading away, "You'll never get anywhere with deliverance so weak. Kurosaki doesn't seem to have this flaw."

"I'm not Kurosaki."

"Ay, but you are weak. Not one capable of killing one of the human frame, are we? What's the matter? Am I not enough of a monster for you? It does not matter. I'll bleed out anyway."

"I can-"

"Go. The girl awaits..."

* * *

_"A Gillian? Still?" Aizen said, looking at the bowing Adonii._

_"It seems those born from your Hōgyoku doesn't advance," Gin said, smugly, "It seems we are going to have to do this the natural way."_

_"Of course. Well, we can spend a little effort on building our forces. Shame my Hōgyoku resulted in such a failure."_

_"Indeed."_

_Adonii stared at the ground, saying nothing._

* * *

"Well, ain't this an interesting thing," Lord Stevens said, smoothly, "It seems this Hollow was forgotten." Adonii rolled his eyes.

"Lord Stevens," Rob said, "What are you going to do?"

"If you are going to die, you can die doing something useful," Lord Chance Stevens said, looking at the Arrancar, "Let's see what we can do with you."

"I refuse to serve another," Adonii said, bitterly.

"With my help, I'll guarantee you that," Chance said, smirking.

* * *

"Life of Pain" by Black Flag


	43. Boys

Chapter 43 – Boys

Byakuya glared at the blindfolded Quincy, who grinned in response.

"Your anger is resonating. Your spiritual pressure is no longer calm, Captain," Hayato said, "Unfortunately for you, that makes you very visible." The redheaded Quincy chuckled softly, in response to Byakuya's heavy silence.

"This is childish, you know?" he said, "You shouldn't be so angry. You should be proud that your second in command put up such a valiant effort. The girl did her thing too, beating an Espada. A weak one, but an Espada nevertheless." Byakuya stood there, impassively. Hayato stopped smiling.

"Okay, now you're being an irritant. I see you don't want to make this fun..."

With a quick flash step, Byakuya slashed at Hayato, who blocked it with his wrist, and retaliated with a stab with a Seele Schneider blade, which was caught by Shinigami captain's off hand, and crushed. Hayato smiled once more.

"Able to touch Seele Schneider without your hands being cut up? My, my, aren't we interesting?" he asked.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade dissolved, into a petal-like formation, ad burst at the Quincy, who simply stomped the ground, kicking up a spiritual wall, which the attack could not pass. Hayato laughed loudly, in hysterics.

"A ranged weapon!? Against a Quincy!? Just my lucky day!"

* * *

Ichigo was actually bored.

Nnoitra was nothing like Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. He wasn't particularly smart, tactics wise, nor creative. He swung his massive blade wildly, and Ichigo barely had to attempt to avoid. It was almost as if he was daring him to try and out power him.

That was stupid. Extremely stupid.

Nnoitra not only had a range advantage but a size advantage. It would be absolutely idiotic to try his hand at that.

"Honestly, if you are going to swing your weapon like a wild animal, you might want a target," Ichigo said, rolling out the way of a heavy overhead strike, which created a deep imprint in the ground. The redhead looked at the scar, and back at the Arrancar, smirking.

Nnoitra turned his wrist, evening the blade parallel to the ground, and swung his ax horizontally, which Ichigo rolled back to avoid. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Espada flicked his long tongue, firing a wide, yellow Cero.

Ichigo fell back, on his knees, and crossed his arms, which started to glow a dull crimson color. With a quick swipe of his arms, through the golden blast, the Cero was completely disregarded and thoroughly destroyed. Ichigo grinned and winked at the Hollow.

"Good one," he said, tone drenched in arrogance, "Not enough, though." Nnoitra looked completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"Even if I can't reach you with my Shikai, I still will defeat you," Byakuya said, calmly. Hayato smirked, forming another blue blade.

"I have no doubt that you should be feeling that. Your opening salvo was impressive," the Quincy said, "But it's woefully disadvantaged in this situation. I'm sure you are aware of that." The Shinigami captain merely gripped his empty sword hilt tighter.

Whoever this man was, he was a clear threat to the Seireitei. He was strong enough and seemed fully in control of the situation. And he seemed to be looking for something.

* * *

_Kurosaki Hideaki was not a proud man._

_He had failed his daughter. He has failed his son. He failed his family, to continue a dying lineage._

_A waste...His son hated him, and his daughter was too far removed from the situation to offer her input. He time to mend his relationship with Hayato, but the boy shut him out, locking himself in his room._

_Hideaki simply gave up. There was nothing he could do anymore._

_Hayato, on the other hand, saw his chance and decided to make it his..._

* * *

Byakuya rose his hands, sending his shards of his Zanpakutō at red-haired Quincy once more, and again found his attack nullified by an energy field. Hayato's smirk grew slightly.

"Same result, eh? Care to try again?" he asked. Byakuya clenched his fist, and the individual petals of metal released a strong burst of reishi, breaking down the field. Hayato dropped his smile, and Byakuya send his Zanpakutō screaming at the Quincy, cutting up his right shoulder. Hayato rolled back, clutching the bleeding wound.

"Impressive. Breaking my guard, through brute strength. You truly are a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard..." Hayato's black bow surged in energy, and the Quincy in black summoned a Seele Schneider arrow. Byakuya summoned Senbonzakura to surround him.

"I guess you have no idea on how Seele Schneider works..." the blind Quincy said, smirking, "Consider this your example." The string of the bow snapped forward, and the arrow fired forward, slashing through the petal shield as if it wasn't there. Byakuya did not expect this and felt the blade impale his shoulder, and force him back. Hayato took advantage of the situation, charging forward, with a blue blade.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." The metal hailstorm burst from the ground, from underneath the Quincy, and cutting him again on his already wounded shoulder. Hayato crashed in the floor, and the blade shattered.

"It's over," Byakuya said, as the scatter petals surrounded the Quincy, who laughed in response.

"I'll like your confidence!" Hayato responded, using Hirenkyaku to avoid the attack. The Quincy recovered, rolling to his feet, and firing off another single arrow, which Byakuya easily avoided.

Another arrow was fired, and it again was avoided. This time, however, Hayato read the dodge, countered with his own movement technique, standing a few inches in front of the Captain, who managed to avoid the brunt of the damage, but found his wrists cut open.

"Fast...This Shunpo of yours is pretty quick," Hayato said, summoning another Seele Schneider, "I can barely keep up. Beating you is going to be a bit of a challenge." Byakuya turned his hilt downward.

"I didn't think you could be this powerful...This will require something stronger than a Shikai to defeat you..." he said, calmly, "Bankai..." The dropped sword hilt sunk into the ground and giant blades rose beside him.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Hayato's grin grew.

* * *

"Stop mocking me!" Nnoitra screamed, slamming his oversized blade into the ground, which Ichigo danced out the way of. The Espada felt his blood boil.

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, as he began started a sloppy, slow strike. Ichigo almost thought that it was too easy.

Hardening the skin on his wrist, using his Blut Vene, Ichigo slapped the ax away, momentarily stunning the Espada. The former substitute's new claymore regathered in his hand.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" he shouted, blasting Nnoitra in the neck, and sending him flying off. A brief period of silence, before an outrageously strong burst of shrill screaming filled the air.

"Dude, calm down," Ichigo said, to no one.

* * *

"TESRA!" Nnoitra cried out, climbing out of his crater, furious. The subservient Fracción leaped to his side and reach out his hand. Nnoitra, in disgust, slapped the offered help away and stood up.

"GET THE WOMAN!" Nnoitra ordered. Tesra nodded, and dashed away, toward Orihime. He reached out for the unsuspecting girl but found his hand interrupted by Ichigo, who looked at him, with a knowing expression.

"You know that I could hear you," he said, before tossing him away, "You two good?"

"ITSYGO! That was so cool!" Nel shouted.

"I-I'm fine."

"Cool. Stay here."

* * *

Tesra landed on his feet, softly, not a half-second before Ichigo caught his, with a heavy right to the chest, lifting him off of the sand, followed by a headbutt, stunning the Arrancar. To end the assault, the former substitute delivered a heavy backhand to the face, sending him skipping across the endless desert.

Using Shunpo, Ichigo again closed the distance between him and the soaring Tesra. He prepared to strike him down there, but Nnoitra appeared behind him, forcing Ichigo to use his claymore as a shield to protect his back.

"Honestly, using a distraction is pretty lame," he said, using all the strength his could muster to flip the Arrancar over his back, and toward the ground. Nnoitra landed on his feet, and Tesra joined him, standing beside him.

"This is really sad, you know," Ichigo said, landing on the ground, about twenty feet between the two combatant sides, "If you are so much stronger than Grimmjow, then prove it."

* * *

Neliel looked at the battle and the distance and sighed.

"Nnoitra..." she sighed. She slid down a sand dune and looked around. She saw nothing but empty desert. Now she had to find Nel, immediately.

"If Ichigo is fighting over there, she can't be far off..."

* * *

"PROVE THAT I'M STRONGER THAN THAT PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Nnoitra screamed, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THAT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, KILL YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS, AND FUCK THAT STUPID BITCH!"

"Dude, calm down," Ichigo said, with a playful smirk on his face. A smirk that only increased the Espada's anger.

"PRAY, SANTA TERESA!" Nnoitra shouted, as his body burst with power, creating a small crater in the sand. The giant ax split into two and became equally large scythes. Another pair of arms burst from underneath the original ones, brandishing the same scythes. Ichigo did not look worried at all.

"That's rather interesting," he said, smiling, "Let's see what you can do." Nnoitra growled and tightened his grip on his blades.

"Sir-"

"SILENCE TESRA! I'LL BE THE ONE WHO ENDS THIS FUCKER!"

"Again, calm down." Nnoitra roared, charging toward Ichigo, and swinging wildly. Ichigo spun around the blades, carefully, figuring if Grimmjow could break his Blut Vene, his superior should be able to do it with ease. However, dodging four blades is a nearly impossible task, and he found a blade cutting his chest.

Ichigo slid back, impressed on how little damage the scythe did to his body, and drew his claymore close to his body, as Nnoitra attempted to attack once again. However, the former substitute flattened his blade, and the scythe slid right off of it. Ichigo turned his wrist, and crimson energy gathered around the black blade.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" he shouted, slamming the large blade into the gut of the Espada, sending him flying back. Ichigo grinned, and rose his right hand.

"Jōshō Bān!" he shouted, and the ground underneath the Arrancar exploded, propping Nnoitra back into the skies. Ichigo began to prepare a Cero, but Tesra had other ideas, tackling him.

"Persistent, are we?" Ichigo said. Tesra said nothing, as a Cero prepared inside of his cornea.

The Cero was strong enough to create a great dust cloud, but Ichigo escaped the radius, unharmed. Tesra fired another Cero, which was easily dodged.

"Try again!" Ichigo taunted. The Fracción fired another Cero, which the cloaked invader deflected easily, without the use of his Blut. Ichigo laughed, heartily.

"Honestly, if your master wasn't good enough, why would you be?" he taunted. Tesra fired another Cero, which again was effortlessly deflected. The Arrancar looked for his master, but saw no one, and began to feel a dangerous sense of dread.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Nnoitra shouted into the sky, frustration reaching the peak. This wasn't making any sense. How the hell was this one man beating him so easily? Even with his Resurrección, he still wasn't able to overpower him. And he still hadn't used his Shikai or Bankai.

"Irritating brat..." he said, flatly. He couldn't believe that he was forced to his peak against a human, and it still wasn't enough.

"I'll go out in a battle. I'll still fight."

"Nnoitra, stop," Nelliel said, bitterly, "There is no reason to throw your life away in a fruitless effort." Nnoitra froze, emotions hovering between shock, and pure, unfiltered hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, harshly, "I would have hoped that you died out there, stripped of your powers."

"My powers weren't stripped. Just split..." The green haired woman approached the wounded Arrancar, hand hovering over her blade.

"Now, stop. This is pointless. You lost." Nnoitra spun his scythes, and grinned.

"Now, why would I do that! It's the most fun when you are the closest to death!"

* * *

"Oh, what's this?" Hayato said, looking around, feigning interest, "This is your Bankai? A bit abstract, isn't it?" Byakuya said nothing. The blinded Quincy stopped moving his head and faced the young Captain.

"A demonstration, if you may," he said.

"You seem very eager to die. Very well then," Byakuya replied, aloofly, "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The massive blades that sprouted from the ground dissolved in a storm of beautiful petals and gathered around the Captain. Hayato tilted his head.

With a strong thrust of his hand, the entire flurry charged for the Quincy, who smiled, as he hardened his Blut Vene. Despite the increased defenses, the Bankai was far too much to withstand, and he found the steel petal slicing his skin open.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," Byakuya said again, regathering the petals again, in preparation for another attack. Hayato grinned, as his skin started to heal.

"Very unique..." he said, as the next wave started. This time, Hayato used Hirenkyaku to avoid the attack, taking Byakuya by mild surprise. The Quincy formed another blade but found his weapon clashing with the Zanpakutō of the Captain, and being forced back. Before he could fully recover, a small burst from the hailstorm attacked his previously wounded shoulder and floored him. Byakuya clenched his fist, and the Bankai gathered itself above the Quincy in black.

"This is the end," Byakuya said, tone drenched in menace. Hayato chuckled softly, before collapsing in full out laughter at such a statement.

"THE END!?" he shouted, "FOR WHOM!? NOT I!" The gathered mass descended on his target, but before it could reach flesh, the Quincy reformed his blue shield, which shattered nearly effortlessly, but it but him just enough time to roll out of the way. Now, back on his feet, Hayato summoned his black bow again and fired another Seele Schneider, which Byakuya deflected with his Bankai.

"This is pointless. Your arrow will never reach me," he said, "Give up this pointless effort, and I may allow you to receive judgment." Hayato tilted his head again, before nodding.

"You're right. This arrow will never reach you," he said, "But, a Quincy always comes prepared..." The black bow in his hands started to glow, before turning an ethereal white. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Now, if you value your life, you may want to dodge..." Hayato said, grinning.

* * *

Tesra fell back, firing random Cero, which did absolutely nothing to stop the advance of the teen. Ichigo almost found it depressing.

"Come on, he said, smacking down another golden blast, "This is tiresome. Lay down, so I can focus on slim back there."

"Silence human!" Tesra shouted. Ichigo just lets this one hit him on the chest and inflict absolutely no damage to him. The blonde Arrancar stared, mouth agape.

"T-That's...That's impossible..." he sputtered. Ichigo's facial expression darkened.

"I'm done messing around with you two. I've given you enough leeway," he said, "Time to disappear."

"Crush, Verruga!" he shouted, as his body started to transform. Ichigo sighed, wondering on how much faster this would have been if the Arrancar just gave up. The once lithe Arrancar now appeared to be a large monster, with the mask of a boar on his head. Tesra roared, clenching his large hands into giant fists.

"Figures..." Ichigo said, charging the Fracción, and aiming his blade at his neck. While the strike claimed true, there was no wound. Ichigo blinked.

"That's not right," he said, and a giant fist came roaring his way. He managed to absorbed the strike, with his right wrist, armored by his Blut Vene, but he felt his defenses cracking. Ichigo used the recovery of the giant to regathered his thoughts.

"Now this is strange," Ichigo said, almost intrigued, rather than threatened, "If I had to guess, all that super energy you get went purely to your defenses and offenses."

"You wouldn't be too far off," Tesra said, brashly. The former substitute rolled his neck, and threw his claymore into the distance. He then formed a karate stance, placing his right arm back, as if he was charging an attack. His feet split evenly and coolly.

"What are you doing?"

"Focus..." Ichigo said, "Ready." Tesra clenched his fist and charged the Quincy, taking his inaction as an opening.

Fist met fist, and Ichigo's won, delivering a heavy straight right, powered via his Blut Arterie, directing to where Tesra's power was outputting. The Arrancar felt his body freeze, as his internal functions started to halt. Ichigo regathered his right hand and formed a sinister grin on his face.

"Cero Grados de Fuga!" Ichigo shouted, as his punched the bomb of energy directly to the midriff of the Arrancar.

* * *

A massive, crimson mushroom cloud sprouted in the background of the clash between Neliel and Nnoitra. The scythe bearing Arrancar swung wildly, but could not catch the former Espada in her tracks. He threw out a random Cero, to break her rhythm, but found his plan backfiring tremendously, as Neliel swallowed the Cero and sent his own attack right back at him.

Nnoitra barely had time to block, but before he could lower his shield, Neliel broke his guard, kicking him in the chest, stunning his briefly so she could slash him. The Quinto Espada jumped back, wound leaking, frustration drawn on his face.

"HOW AM I STILL WEAKER THAN YOU!?" he screams, speaking from his insecurities, rather than the violent front that he built himself as, "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Nnoitra charged violently toward Neliel, who exhaled, and parried his strike, with her sword. With her off hand, she stabbed it into the chest of the lanky Arrancar, and fired off a Cero, blowing him backward. Neliel, knowing that this was her chance, charged in, blade ready.

Nnoitra sprouted two more arms, catching the former Espada completely off guard, and cutting her across her cheek and left arm, and stopping her assault cold. Neliel spun around and defended herself against the latest advance from her opponent. Before Nnoitra could attack, using another pair of arms, Neliel used a weak Cero to put some distance between the two.

"Declare, Gamuza," she said, calmly, as a haze emitted from her Zanpakutō, swallowing her in a brilliant emerald light.

When the light faded, her lower torso was replaced by one of a centaur, with a black tail. In her right hand rested a dual sided lance. Her upper half had armor plating her shoulders and arm, and her ram mask transformed to be a bit more detailed. Her face burned with the same determination, though.

"I would have never thought that I would have to use this against you," she said, bitterly. Nnoitra bit down, every trace of his smirk gone.

"I'll kill you for treating me lightly!" he shouted charging. Neliel shook her head, and simply stopped the attack with an outstretched arm. The scythes clanged off the armor, and Nnoitra was opened up.

Neliel stabbed her lance, with a strong thrust, knocking Nnoitra back and down. He tried rolling to his feet, but before he could, Neliel rammed into him, using her mask as a weapon. The lanky Arrancar was sent airborne, and Neliel steadied her aim.

"Lanzador Verde," she said, tossing her weapon, which while it soared, started to spin. The lance plugged Nnoitra in his chest, and he coughed up a copious amount of blood.

Before the lance could find a target, Neliel, using Sonído, caught it, in mid-air, and Nnoitra slid off of the tip, easily. He landed on his back, in the sand, pitifully.

"This was unnecessary..." Neliel said, returning back to her original state, "You could have just given up." Nnoitra looked up, as much as he could, and snarled.

"I won't kill you. I won't continue the bloodshed. Learn from this mercy," Neliel said, as she turned away, and Nnoitra completely lost it.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!" he screamed, charging her, who turned at the last moment...

Before Ichigo gently pushed her behind him, as he clutched Nnoitra's face, and with a strong, but a small burst of spiritual pressure broke nearly every single bone in the upper half of Nnoitra's body. The lifeless remains fell to the sand, limply, and with a quiet thud. Ichigo sighed, as he turned around, facing Neliel.

"And now, it is done..." he said, "I won't ask any questions, Neliel." The female Arrancar looked down.

"I should have told you the truth..." she said.

"I don't care about that. Let's just get back to Inoue and...Nel?" Ichigo started, before he noticed the sword sheath, that wasn't there before, hanging off the hips of the Arrancar, "Let me guess..."

"Nel and I split when I was ambushed...She became the vessel of my powers, while I retained the body..." Neliel replied.

"I said let me guess, but whatever. I was close," he said, with a smile, "Now let's get a move on."

* * *

Orihime sat in an enclosed dune, wondering what the woman that took Nel was doing. She sheepishly drew circles in the sand, trying to keep her imagination from running wild.

"She said that she knew Kurosaki-kun! That should mean that she's trustworthy...But she could have been lying...I knew I should-"

"Hey," Ichigo interrupted, from about twenty feet back. Orihime jumped slightly, not expecting the interruption, seeing that she couldn't feel his energy signature moving closer.

"K-Kurosaki-kun! And Neliel-san!?" she shouted, a bit louder than she expected. Ichigo and Neliel approached, trudging through the sand.

"Inoue, you okay?" Ichigo asked, which Orihime responded with a quick nod.

"I'm sorry I took Nel on such a short notice," Neliel said, rubbing the back of her head. Orihime shook her head.

"No, I didn't mind. I knew that you were trustworthy! Nel seemed to recognize you, and you said that you knew Kurosaki-kun, so you couldn't be bad." Neliel smiled in response, while Ichigo rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Now that we have a real Hollow here, Neliel, can you open a Garganta to where Rukia was last felt?" he said, tonelessly.

"That was the short girl, right?"

"Right."

"Sure thing. Right-" Before she could finish that statement, another Garganta opened, behind Orihime, and the pale arm of Ulquiorra reached out, and pulled the auburn haired girl through.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted, sprinting for the portal, that quickly closed itself up, not before Ulquiorra could deliver one of his patented blank glares at the former substitute. Ichigo looked at where the portal sat previously, and balled his fists.

"I-Ichigo?" Neliel said, softly. Ichigo exhaled, and turned to the female Arrancar.

"Cancel that first request. I have a different plan."

* * *

"Dodge?" Byakuya repeated, "Your arrows can not make it through my Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Why would I ever need to dodge?" Hayato chuckled, a sadistic grin making it back to his face again.

"Here's an example on why," he said, firing a white arrow, which pierces through the walls of the room they were fighting in cleanly. The hole that it made was perfectly round and left absolutely nothing behind. Byakuya studied it and found it a little unusual.

"Oh, and here's another reason why. Try attacking me." The Shinigami Captain couldn't believe what he just said.

"Try attacking?"

"Try attacking."

"...Fine," Byakuya, sensing a trap, but seeing no reason why he should fear it. A wave of his hand and the flurry of steel aimed itself at the motionless Quincy. However, before the shrapnel could rach him, Hayato mimicked the arm motion Byakuya made, and Senbonzakura Kageyoshi was rendered still. Byakuya stared wide-eyed at this new event.

Hayato clenched his fist, and the blades reformed themselves on the ground.

"Now, how did it go again," the blinded Quincy said, smirking viscously, "Oh yes. _Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi_..." The giant blades lost form, and swirled around Hayato, as if he was their master.

"How?" Byakuya sputtered, dumbfounded. Hayato shook his head.

"Now is not the time for questions, young one. Now it is the time to prove yourself to me!" he said, sending the herd of shards at the Captain, who dodged it, using Shunpo. Before he could move, however, another wave rushed him and threw him to the ground hard enough that he bounced off the ground.

"I'm surprised that this is so damn hard to use!" Hayato, bring his arms back, to bring the artillery back, "I would think a younger Captain like yourself would have a more simple Bankai. I'm truly impressed."

"Hado seventy-three, Sōren Sōkatsui," Byakuya chanted, firing the blue wave from his hand. Hayato used two fingers to redirect the blast and toss it into the wall while shaking his head.

"You don't seem to be aware of what's going on...I control everything in the immediate area. It's called reishi dominance," he explained, "Only the most elite of Quincy can do that. But I'm nowhere near elite, so how can I do it?

"The bow, you big dummy! Everything that uses reishi belongs to be. Your Bankai. Your Kido. Whatever else you got up your sleeve...Hopefully." Byakuya stood up, and with a wave of his hand, his Zanpakutō reformed. Hayato looked back, a bit confused.

"Thank you for revealing that. Now I now that I have to kill you with my sword, and not my Bankai." Hayato looked up, before snapping his fingers, and smacking his forehead.

"In hindsight, probably should have waited to tell you. Oh well. It doesn't matter. I still have my bow, which changes your approach," he said, smiling brightly, "Remember, quick feet!" A quick whip of the bow's thread indicated that an arrow was fired, and Byakuya jumped out of the way. Another shot was let free, this time, aimed at the feet, which sidestepped effortlessly. He looked back at the arrow's path and saw the scar it left on the floor. It almost appeared as if the arrow simply erased what was in its path, rather than pierced.

"What are-"

"Stay light!" Hayato shouted, firing another arrow, this time from point blank, which Byakuya had to use Shunpo to avoid. The Quincy laughed, firing a volley of pure white arrows, each one failing to reach the Shinigami Captain.

"You're quite the swift one, eh?" he asked. Byakuya used another Shunpo, to get behind the Quincy, and put his steel to his neck, but it only resulted in a nick. Hayato turned his head, with a mad grin plastered.

"That's going to itch later! Oh woe is I!" he said, aiming his white bow, readied to fired.

"El Directo!" Sado shouted, crashing through the wall, and delivering a punch with his right hand, which was caught by the Quincy.

"Nice try, friend," he said, before he realized that the giant's attack hadn't been delivered yet. Then he chuckled.

"You got me," he said, as the left arm of the giant slammed into his face, sending him into the wall, producing a great puff of dust. A moment's breath of silence and the Quincy walked out, grinning.

"Hell of a punch kid, but it wasn't enough," Hayato said, dusting off his long coat, "Now, I'm ready to deal with two of you, but-" A blue arrow fired down from a rafter, from Ishida Uryū, which was caught by the pureblood, Quincy.

"But three is a little too much. I'll turn down this gangbang and leave, okay," he said, as a portal opened from behind him, "Ishida-san, your princess is in another castle..." The portal swallowed him up, allowing him escape from the situation.

"Who was that?" Byakuya asked, rare emotions readable on his face. Uryū looked down.

"I wish that I could tell you..."

* * *

"Good work, Ulquiorra," Aizen said, sitting in his throne. The room was empty, besides him, the aforementioned Arrancar, and Orihime.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said, bowing. Aizen stood up, and stared at his subjects.

"The plan has changed. Ichigo must be killed. I have faith in you, Ulquiorra," he said, "After it is done, bring the girl to my chambers."

"Yes sir." Aizen, content with what was said, opened a Garganta, and walked through it. Ulquiorra rose from his bow, and glared at Orihime, who said nothing.

"That was a foolish move on your part," he said, "You are lucky that Aizen-sama granted you a pardon for what you did." Orihime seemed content not to respond.

"It's unfortunate that your actions will result in the executions of your supposed savior. It doesn't matter. Once you are doing be of worth to Aizen-sama, he will simply get rid of you himself." Orihime did not react.

"Is your faith in that boy worth so much? What is it about him?" The girl sighed, and crossed her arms.

"I don't care about being saved. If they never came for me, I wouldn't have minded it...

"But they did, and they were willing to put their life on the line, just for me...It doesn't matter if I die now...Because my heart will live on with them." Ulquiorra eyes seemed to dim a little.

"Foolishness. A heart will not beat if the body can not pump blood. You seem to be deluded by your little trip with that boy. Whatever the case, you will be reminded of reality." Silence. Orihime, for once, seemed to be comforted by it. Ulquiorra, for once, the opposite.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, seeking a honest answer. Orihime looked at him.

"No." Ulquiorra felt a weight taken off of him.

"Why is that? Do you not fear death? Is it that you won't face the end alone? Is it that foolish thing you call a heart?"

"I thought that I have done the right thing. The thing to keep everyone safe. Coming here so no one would be hurt. But that was naïve.

"If anyone of my friends disappeared like I did, I would want to go after them too...I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. But I know that I would gladly throw my life away for any of them. To not expect the same was pessimistic.

"It doesn't matter what you or Aizen do to me anymore. I've realized that my heart had reached out to them, and we had become one."

"How idiotic," Ulquiorra said, bluntly, "My eyes perceives everything that I witness, and there is no heart. If you're so confident that this heart exists, tell where it is." A pale hand reached out, aimed at Orihime's chest.

"If I pierce your chest, will it be there? If I shatter your skull, is that where I can find a heart."

"Retract," Ichigo said, harshly, stepping out from a Garganta. Ulquiorra turned to face the redhead, glaring intently at him.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Orihime said, uncrossing her arms. The Arrancar clenched his fists.

"It seems that Aizen-sama no longer deems you worthy to live. Now, it's is your final hour." Ichigo shook his head, left palm applied to the forehead.

"I don't think you're the one qualified to make that claim, Hollow," he said, "Now, I have no reason to hold back. So give me your best shot." Ulquiorra drew his Zanpakutō, and held it in a low stance.

"Gladly."

* * *

"Boys" by The Beatles


	44. Stage III

Chapter 44 – Stage III

Ulquiorra went on the offensive, stabbing his Zanpakuto at the invader as if it was a rapier. Ichigo shuffled his body clockwise, to cleanly avoid the attack. Sword hand to the back, he rose his off hand, and pointed two fingers at the forehead of the Arrancar, charging a Cero. Ulquiorra expressionlessly rose his blade, and with a quick vertical slash, cut the blast in half.

The Arrancar twisted his blade, and thrust it forward again, clanking off the side of the claymore. Ichigo was pushed back, into a wall, however, as Ulquiorra recovered, and charged, sword high.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted, swiping his blade across his body, slowing the advance of the Espada, and allowing the orange haired teen to avoid the attack. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, gripping his blade with his left hand, as a Cero began to form in the right.

Ulquiorra slashed through the crimson wave, and quickly shifted his feet, turning his body to face the former substitute, who punched the blast at the Espada, who simply nullified the Cero with a green one of his one. Ulquiorra reformed his low stance, as Ichigo charged, thrusting his claymore, aimed at the forehead of the Hollow. Ulquiorra ducked the attack, and stabbed his Zanpakuto upward, catching, and piercing through the wrist of Ichigo. The teen simply pulled the wounded wrist back, bringing Ulquiorra with it, and kneeing him in the stomach. Before he could recover, Ichigo pointed two fingers at the neck of the Arrancar, and a scarlet Cero began to form.

The ground underneath them exploded, and Ulquiorra crashed into the ground. Ichigo hurried to follow up, with a Getsuga powered claymore strike, but the pale Hollow rolled out of the way, just in the nick of time. Despite this, the burst of power produced lifted and threw the body of Ulquiorra away, and into a wall, denting it.

"Disappointing, Ulquiorra," Ichigo taunted, gathering another Getusga Tenshō, claymore high. The narrow green eyes of the Arrancar narrowed even further, as he lifted himself from the crater in the wall.

"Getsuga Tenshō," Ichigo said, calmly, swinging the red energy wave forth. Ulquiorra used Sonído to avoid the attack, but before he could react, Ichigo used his own movement technique, catching up to the Arrancar, and slashing through him, knocking him cleaning through the wall.

Ichigo followed him, throwing a Getsuga Tensho at the falling Ulquiorra, who knew he couldn't avoid the attack, and started charging a Cero in defense.

"Where are you aiming?" Ichigo asked, in a deep tone, from behind the Hollow, who turned, wide eyed, as the invader swung his great sword, smothered in the vibrant energy of a Getsuga Tenshō, crashing into the back of the Hollow, and the resulting collision between the two attacks resulted in a massive explosion.

The explosion sent Ulquiorra flying back to the original room, him sailing over Orihime, who ducked on reaction, from the sound of the impact. Ichigo shortly followed, seeking the Arrancar, who rolled back to his feet, and stuck his Zanpakuto in front of him, in a defensive stance. The blood leaking from the wound on Ulquiorra's chest stopped moving.

"You've improved from before..." he said, tonelessly. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I'm actually trying now. You are still taking me lightly," the redhead said, with a smirk on his face, "You being a fearless idiot isn't intimidating. I will not hesitate to kill you, Ulquiorra."

"Hmph. You will not be given the chance." Ulquiorra took a single step before Ichigo flashed in front of him, and with an effortless swing, cut the left arm of the Hollow off. Before the disarmed Arrancar could react, Ichigo swung in a circle, slamming his massive blade into the chest of Ulquiorra, sending him into the wall, which he bounced off of. The redhead caught his feet, and another Cero gathered in his left fist. Ulquiorra his own attack, trying to absorb the aggressor's blast, but Ichigo caught the wrist of the Hollow in his right hand, and punched his left one into the gut.

"Pointless effort," he said, as he released his Cero, blasting Ulquiorra back out of the tower. Ichigo stood upright and dusted off his trenchcoat.

"Stubborn idiot," Ichigo said, sticking his hands in the pockets of hakama, "Inoue, do you mind healing my wrist?"

"N-Not a problem!" she said, running to his side, as her dome shield built itself around the former Shinigami's right arm.

"Who the hell is this!" the pigtailed Arrancar in the frilled skirt, named Loly, shouted, grinning, "We were expecting the whore named Princess to be here alone. Find another man to entrap?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I probably shouldn't bother," he said, tonelessly, "I'm only going to warn you once. Do not test me."

"Test you?" Loly scoffed, "I aught to-"

"Silence," Ichigo interrupted, halting the Arrancar's statement, "You do not have a say in the matter, little girl. Overstep the thin boundaries set, and you will die. Do you understand me?" Loly ground her teeth, but Menoly, her impassive side, stepped in, and nodded, saying, "We understand." Loly nearly burst a blood vessel.

"Are you kidding me!? We are not going to let this guy dictate what we're going to do!" she cried. Menoly looked down, at her feet.

"You know, you might want to listen to your friend. I'm in a good mood right now, so you got some leeway."

Orihime looked at Ichigo, then back at the two who tortured her hours prior, who were just standing there, frozen. An awkward silence filled the room. Ichigo groaned, falling back.

"What do you want?" he asked, aggressively, "Inoue doesn't seem to be interested in talking to you. You don't seem to be very interested in talking to her. What do you want?"

"S-Shut up!" Loly snapped. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Nothing then. Leave. This is your final warning." Loly's glare intensified, but she did not move as if she was mortified of the former Shinigami's power.

This was not her. She was afraid of Aizen-sama's power, because he was the greatest, standing without fear. Soothing, yet fierce.

She did bot fear another because she had the greatness of the Lord's power to protect her, but now, she could not fear the shield of Aizen. All she felt was an overwhelming strength. And this was his resting state...

"Who are you?" she snarled. Ichigo, again, rolled his eyes.

"My name is none of your concern."

* * *

Ulquiorra rose to his feet and clenched his pale fists. This was frustrating.

"It seems that the Kurosaki child has gotten much more powerful than before," he said, to himself, "I shouldn't have to waste my Resurrección on a feeble human..." The Cuatro Espada grabbed his Zanpakutō, and started climbing the tower.

* * *

"Do you think Ulquiorra..." Orihime started. Ichigo shook his head, looking out the hole in the wall that Ulquiorra crashed through, and shook his head.

"I doubt it. Despite being a disappointment, Nnoitra was much more powerful than Grimmjow. And I expect the same from Ulquiorra. He'll back up in a second." Ichigo turned on his heel and started walking toward the middle of the room. Loly and Menoly were still standing there. Ichigo shook his head.

"You should really leave. It's not going to be safe," Ichigo said, as Ulquiorra rejoined the room. He stood in the light peering through the hole in the wall, glaring at the Quincy, sword gripped tightly in his right hand, left hand in pocket, emitting a faint glow.

"It seems that facing you in my base form was a mistake," he said, simply. Ichigo grinned, as the black claymore with the golden eagle hilt reformed in his hand.

"Oh...Is it?" Ulquiorra rushed the former Shinigami, and stabbed three times, before slashing downward, cutting the chest of Ichigo. Another slash, this time, horizontal, was parried, Ichigo using his claymore to carry the force of the Zanpakutō downward, exposing Ulquiorra's back. The Arrancar tried, in vain, to defend himself, but the claymore crashed into his, slamming him into the floor. Ichigo prepared to attack again, with another Getsuga Tenshō, but Ulquiorra used a stored Cero to supress the blast. The red head covered his eyes, to avoid being blinded.

Ulquiorra took advantage of the momentary distraction, slashing upward through the former substitute, nearly cutting the hands of Ichigo off. As a reflex, Ichigo fired off a wide Cero, getting the Espada to back off. The former Shinigami glared at his opponent, trying to read what he was trying.

'He's trying to force me upward...I wonder why...'

Ichigo landed on the ground, gracefully, sword low. He stood upright, and sighed, staring down the emotionless Espada, who merely matched his stance. The former substitute sighed, and gathered energy in his nameless blade.

"This is not going to be a fun experience, I assume," Ichigo said, grabbing the hilt of his sword his both of his hands, "Well then, let's do this." Ichigo charged across the ground, slashing at the Espada, who was pushed back, but the immense force of the attack. The invader tried to follow up, but he was interrupted by a Bala to the chest. Ichigo tried to recover, before the pale Hollow could attack him, but couldn't, and pushed into the ceiling.

Ichigo barred his teeth, gathering himself, and jumping down from the ceiling, avoiding the next strike of the Hollow, which put a hole in the ceiling, revealing the black sky of Hueco Mundo.

'He wants me above the dome...' Ichigo rolled in the air, landing on his feet, before retreating back, to avoid another strike from the Hollow, and retaliated with a weak Bala, which was smacked away. The soul bonded youth took a step back, gathering his position, and thrust his sword forward. Ulquiorra jumped over the attack, which Ichigo punished with an upward Cero, which the Espada had no answer too.

The Arrancar rolled when he crashed into the ground, back to his feet, as Ichigo charged him, punching him in the face, flooring him once more. The redhead rushed once more, swinging his foot at the Espada, who blocked it to the best of his ability. The Hollow rolled back onto his feet, and jumped back, slashing rapidly, to the best of his ability. Ichigo ducked each slashed and gained the advantage in spacing on his opponent, slashing him across his shoulder. Even though the attack connected, Ulquiorra's Hierro remained intact, and he punished with a swipe of his hand, cutting Ichigo's right side of his face.

Ichigo pulled back, flipping his blade to his left hand, as he aimed an open palm strike for the Arrancar, who blocked it with his wrist, easily. Ulquiorra tried to attack once more, but Ichigo spun out of the way, firing a defensive Bala, to halt approaching options. The Hollow seemed unfazed, and simply advanced through the attack. Ichigo read this, and swung his sword in a horizontal plane, catching Ulquiorra in the pattern, and launching him into the wall. The invader exhaled, as he threw out another Getsuga Tenshō. The crimson wave was split in half, by the Zanpakuto of the Arrancar, who used a Sonído to advance, but Ichigo wasn't going to be tried, and flattened his blade, absorbing the strike of the Espada. The redhead tried to return fire, but Ulquiorra reacted too quickly and pushed the attack away. Ichigo bit down, stepping back awkwardly, as Ulquiorra tried to thrust his own blade.

* * *

"Matching Ulquiorra...Who is this guy?" Menoly asked. Loly stared at Orihime, who was not quaking under the pressure exerted.

"How...Damn it..."

* * *

Ulquiorra's blade barred down, trying to force the redheaded teen back, unsuccessfully. Ichigo rolled his neck and smirked.

"Difficulties, Ulquiorra?" he asked, arrogantly. The Hollow narrowed his green eyes.

The Hollow tried to burst a Cero through his Zanpakutō, but was matched but the former Shinigami, and he was forced to retreat. The Hollow used a Sonído to gain get behind Ichigo, but found this too predictable, and found a sword in his back.

"You want outside the dome," Ichigo said, tonelessly, "I'll give you outside the dome." Ulquiorra was lifted by the great sword, and launched a Getsuga Tensho into his back, tossing him through the ceiling.

* * *

Adonii paused and turned to look back, seeing a large explosion on one of the many towers that littered Los Noches. He sensed out the energy signatures and frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Adonii?" Lord Stevens asked. Adonii shook his head and turned back around.

"It's nothing..."

* * *

"To be forced to release against garbage like you...Disgusting..." Ulquiorra said, finally showing the emotion of frustration in his voice, "It doesn't matter. You will be dead soon." Ichigo rolled his neck and smiled.

"Finally. I can't lie and say that I'm not interested in what you full power looks like," he said, "Shame, though. I was planning on prolonging this execution any longer." Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

His opponent wasn't taking this seriously. How could one human have this much confindence...This much arrogance... Was he not aware of what this meant?

"Do you know I wanted you on top of the dome to Los Noches?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"There are two things that are forbidden beneath the dome of the Los Noches. The use of the Gran Rey Cero, the most powerful base Cero, that exists only for the use of the Espada, and the release of an Espada ranked Cuatro and above, for both are powerful enough to destroy Los Noches completely." Ichigo, instead of quivering in fear, or backing down, intimidated, grinned, almost as if he was intrigued. That was irritating.

"I will wipe the arrogance from your face. I will annihilate your partners foolish enough to accompany you, and I will make that girl regret placing her faith in you." He pointed the sword downward, and his eyes seemed to glimmer.

"Enclose, Murcīélago."

* * *

"Stage III" by Kyuss


	45. The Vampyre of Time and Memory

Chapter 45 – The Vampyre of Time and Memory

The reishi from the Arrancar exploded from the Arrancar, falling to the ground, as if it was rain. A rain of needles.

The droplets tore through Ichigo's trench, as if it wasn't there in the first place, slicing his flesh open. Despite the overwhelming power resonating from the Espada, Ichigo refused to flinch. No wavering. He was ready.

Two large wings burst from the back, spreading wide, hidden in the shadows from the light illuminated from the crescent moon behind him. His long jacket transformed itself into a long robe, akin to a priest's robe. The bright green eyes of the Hollow shone, piercing into the hazel eyes of the former Shinigami.

"Kurosaki...You don't seem to be nervous...How arrogant of you," Ulquiorra said, as calm as ever, "Do you not fear death?" Ichigo smirked, flashy a toothy grin.

"You don't scare me, Ulquiorra," he said, "I'll just say that I'm impressed. But if this is the most you can do, you might just want to leave." A green javelin sprouted in the right hand of the released Arrancar.

"What idiotic arrogance," Ulquiorra said before he completely disappeared. Ichigo jumped back, before flipping his sword to protect his neck. The effort was fruitless, as the javelin smashed straight through the claymore, and cut into Ichigo's neck. The redhead was sent flying off, blood pouring from his neck, crashing into another pillar. Ichigo rolled back to his feet, sliding across the roof, reforming his claymore. Ulquiorra prepared to follow up, but Ichigo used a Getsuga Tenshō, spreading it wide to force the Hollow to stay put.

Unfortunately, Ulquiorra flew through the blast, completely undisturbed. Ichigo grunted, using Shunpo to retreat, but was cut down by the Arrancar, and was stuck through his chest by the javelin. He was propelled into the ground, and the javelin exploded, sending him flying in a completely different direction.

Ichigo tried correct himself, but Ulquiorra caught him, by his neck, and slammed him onto the floor, on his back. The green javelin swapped hands, and was now aimed at Ichigo's head, but the redhead countered with a red Cero, fired from the mouth. The blast knocked the Arrancar off of him, and Ichigo rolled to his feet. The former substitute rubbed his neck and smirked. The Espada narrowed his eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm feeling lucky, today."

* * *

"W-W-Who was that guy!?" Loly screamed at Inoue, who she had no intention of getting close to. The mere thought of a wrathful Ichigo was enough to stave her off her path.

Orihime, on the other hand, did not respond. She looked at the hole in the ceiling and felt her knees buckle.

Ichigo seemed confident, but Ulquiorra's power seemed to grow to levels beyond his. But...

"Inoue-san!" Uryū shouted, entering the room. Orihime's head turned to face him and smiled brightly.

"Ishida-kun!"

"Are you alright? You're not hurt, right?" Orihime nodded.

"Where's Kurosaki?" That's when Orihime's smile faded.

"He's above the dome, fighting Ulquiorra..." she replied, softly. Uryū narrowed his eyes and looked up.

* * *

Ichigo gripped the hilt to his blade, holding it low. Ulquiorra stood completely still as if he was a statue. The silence heard on top of the dome was deafening.

"Why do you still think that you can defeat me?" the Espada asked, shattering the still, with his icy voice. Ichigo sighed.

"I'm an arrogant idiot. That's why," the carrot top replied, raising his stance, "And you haven't shown anything that I can't match." Ulquiorra's face did not change. Ichigo chuckled.

"Enough talk, Hollow. Let's do this."

Ichigo charged the enemy, wrapping his blade in a crimson Getsuga Tenshō. Ulquiorra turned his body and summoned a javelin to his off hand. The two weapons met, and the force generated a strong, brief burst of wind. Ichigo forced his sword downward, force the Arrancar's arms down. With his left hand, the Quincy grabbed the shoulder of Ulquiorra. With a mighty tugged, the redhead pulled Ulquiorra off balance and launched the bottom of his foot into the stomach of the Arrancar. Whom, by the way, was barely fazed.

"This is fruitless, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra announced. Ichigo grunted, lifting his foot up, kicking the Arrancar off, before sending a Getsuga Tenshō at the body, which was countered by another energy javelin piercing cleaning through the wave. Ulquiorra looked around, trying to sense on where the teen had gone.

Suddenly, a crackling surge of power was heard , and Ichigo appeared next to the Hollow, sword high. Ulquiorra quickly turned, to face the attack, but it was futile, and the Hollow was fired back, into the roof of the dome. The Arrancar slowly rose to his feet, as Ichigo raced toward him, holding a massive Cero fueled Getsuga Tensho, as he slammed it into the body of his opponent.

The floor beneath them exploded, completely overwhelmed by the sheer force, and the blast produced massive shockwaves, felt throughout Hueco Mundo. Ichigo put his claymore down, and breathed heavily, sweat, mixed with blood, dripping down his face. The dust started to clear, and Ichigo nearly fainted.

"Are you done yet?" a completely unharmed Ulquiorra said, "Was that your best effort?" The redhead sighed, and dropped his claymore.

"Welp, that's that. I guess that this isn't going to be as simple as I thought. Oh well." Ulquiorra's frown deepened.

"Why are you so confident in your victory? What on earth has given you the impression that you could defeat me?" Ulquiorra said, calmly, yet a hint of anger was apparent, "I will tear you to shreds. I will eviscerate your being. I will execute you, and force the girl you ever so desperately wanted to save, to watch. And you will experience true terror..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I'll have you know that not even Aizen-sama has seen this form. My Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. I am the only Arrancar with this ability. It is essentially what you Shinigami call a Bankai." The large bat wings become smaller but lost none of the intimidation. The white robe disappeared, and his choice of clothing seemed to be nothing but black fur. From the Hollow hole on his bare chest, a black liquid spill seemed but be permanently stained.

Ichigo stared at the Espada, in his new, immensely powerful form, and soaked it all in. The power that was resonating from the Arrancar was absolutely ridiculous. It made no sense on how the fourth strongest Arrancar was this powerful...And he smiled.

It was not a natural smile. It was a smile of anticipation. As if he was stepping up to a challenge. And Ulquiorra was not having any of that.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, as a tail whipped out from behind him, "Your smile is irritating. I still can not believe after all that you have seen, that you still believe that you can defeat me.

"It seems that death is not enough. I need to instill that feeling of pure terror into you. Let's start."

* * *

Ulquiorra's power was deafening.

Uryū felt a headache rise. This was ridiculous. Ichigo himself was an absurdly strong individual, but in the cloud created by the Arrancar completely blocked his classmate. He looked at Orihime, who seemed to be having trouble finding the man who had come to save her.

"How is Ulquiorra that powerful?" Menoly said, dumbfounded. Loly almost provided a response, but instead laughed heartily.

"Look at that, Princess! Your knight is going to get skewered by Ulquiorra! All your fault!"

"Silence!" Uryū shouted.

"Ishida-kun..." Orihime said, throat dry. The Quincy turned toward her, fury from a moment ago completely lost.

"Can we...Can we go up there?" she asks. Uryu was unsure on what should his answer be...No, that was a lie. He had to say no. He had to keep her safe, above all. But...

* * *

Ulquiorra was no longer visible. His movements were invisible. Was it the spiritual pressure keeping him frozen? Or was it the subconscious fear of his opponent creeping into his mind?

Whatever it was, it was not what he needed. He needed to move.

Before he could take a step, Ulquiorra wrapped his clawed hand around the former substitute, bringing him to the ground, and dragging him across the floor. In a panic, Ichigo tried to swing his claymore, but to no avail, as the Hollow caught the sword, and crushed it, easily. Then Ichigo was thrown into the air, and before he could start his descent, Ulquiorra's tail impaled him, through the chest. Nearly instantly, the redhead was launched, into the ground, once more. Ulquiorra hovered above the ground, before landing softly.

"Do you see the difference between us, human. You can not defeat me. You will not live to see another day," he said, "The confidence needs to leave, pest. There is nothing you can do. I do not accept beggars."

"I don't need to beg. I'm not feeling this terror you hyped up, pal," Ichigo taunted him, slowly rising to his feet, "Now, show me what you got! Hurry up!" Ulquiorra eyes narrowed in confusion. What was this game that child was playing? Ichigo glared at the Arrancar, before producing a wide grin.

Ulquiorra shook his head. How would he ever learn?

* * *

"If I remembered that I could do this earlier, it might have served me some use in combat..." Uryū said, standing on a platform, created via Hirenkyaku. Orihime looked up, into the immense black that was disrupting the dome.

"Is that Ulquiorra?" the Quincy asked, "I never felt Reishi this intense before..."

"It feels different..." she said, "Like he's trying to suffocate Kurosaki-kun..."

"But you can still feel him?"

"Just barely..." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"He'll be fine. This is Kurosaki that we are talking about."

* * *

Ichigo clutched at his chest, blood dripping from his mouth. The teen propped his blade into the ground, to lift himself off the ground. Ulquiorra stared at the youth, his now yellow eyes burning.

"Where is your mask?" he asked, simply. Ichigo chuckled.

"I will ask once more. Where is your mask?" he asked again, "You summoned your mask the first time we fought, and you managed to kill Yammy and take me by surprise. So, why haven't you summoned it again?

"Is it arrogance? Did you actually believe that you could defeat me without it?" Ichigo grinned.

"My mask, eh? I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier," he replied, "I'm also surprised that you didn't notice what the mask did beforehand. Now, before I explain, I have to ask that this is your final form, right." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Yes it is..." the Espada confirmed. Ichigo chuckled again, before laughing heartily, clutching at his sides.

"Oi, magnificent! Then let me speak!

"My mask is not one that enhances my strength, like those that I'm confident Aizen told you about. My mask was a governor, essentially. Once it is pulled out, I gain access to my full repertoire of my power...

"But, lately, there has a change. The tiny being that claimed to restrain my power ouput and I have come to an understanding. And thus, the roles are reversed now." On cue, a bone mask, with two vertical red stripes flowing down the eye holes appeared. However, Ichigo's eyes did not shift, nor was his voice doubled.

"This mask is now completely useless. To where before, my mask was essentially a free boost of power, now, it's just cosmetic. Remember, my mask is my Zanpakutō, and he and I are one in the same.

"Now, my once useless blade now controls the level of power I output. It does the job appropriately. The only reason why I need a limit is because of the more power I unleash, the shorter my life runs.

"Of course, I've been outputting less than maximum effort. Probably less than ten percent. I wonder if they'll let me go all out on you, friend."

* * *

The once false Zanpakuto spirit smiled, as Kamen bounced in his personal space.

" _Oi, whatever the hell your name is! Are you ready for this!?_ " he shouted. The spirit nodded, with a grand smile on his face.

* * *

A small burst of power emitted from the former substitute, and Ichigo grinned.

"Oh, look at that. The levy has been lifted," he said, "You told me that I would feel absolute terror. You tried your damnedest. You **failed**. And that's fine. Don't get down on yourself.

"You would have scared a weaker, less prepared me, but I have come here on a mission. And I will not fail. It's been a pleasure, Ulquiorra, but I'm afraid that this is over now.

"It'll be less painful if you don't struggle." Ichigo placed his cupped palm over his forehead. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Bleach, Zangetsu..."

* * *

"The Vampyre of Time and Memory" by Queens of the Stone Age

Cliche, aren't I? Honestly, did you think it was going to be anything else?


	46. Shotgun

Chapter 46 – Shotgun

The platform that Uryū and Orihime stood on, shuddered, bending under the immense pressure. The Quincy grimaced, trying to stabilize the platform.

"Come on!" he growled, through his teeth, "Stay together." Orihime looked up, not falling due to the pressure.

* * *

The mask was very similar to the old, two vertical red stripes, starting from the crown, and dripping to the edge. The new mask, however, did not cover Ichigo's mouth, which was currently held in an arrogant smirk. Nothing else changed about him, except that his energy was calm. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes.

"Ulquiorra, you don't look as sure as you did a minute ago. What changed?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "I hope this isn't too much for you. I figured that you would still be able to keep up, especially that you are in that second form of yours." The Arrancar spread his wings.

"I don't know what you think, but this changes nothing," he said. Ulquiorra used Sonído to charge the teen, claw at the ready before he felt the momentum completely leave his body. Ichigo clutched the wrist of the Hollow, and grinned, yellow eyes peering into the green eyes of the Arrancar. With a mighty pull, Ulquiorra was thrown into the air.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, summoning his claymore with his left hand, crimson spirit particles swirling around the blade. With a mighty swing, the blast shot off, towards the flailing Ulquiorra, who gathered enough composure to form a lance in his right hand. With a mighty thrust, Ulquiorra's weapon of choice was thrown into the crimson wave, and the two colliding forces exploded. The Arrancar, who was about five yards from the blast, was knocked back, even faster than before.

"Very good effort," Ichigo said, suddenly appearing behind the flying Hollow, catching him by the neck, "I'm a little surprised that you managed to nullify my attack. Not fully, but still, good job." Ichigo, with a small smirk, dove toward the dome top, and slammed Ulquiorra's back into it. Pulling himself back to his feet, the former lifted the Arrancar, and sent him flying back, with a point blank Cero.

A thick stream of the copper flavored liquid rolled out the wound on the Hollow's neck. He lifted his hand to his neck, and looked at his bloody palm, in disgust.

"This is absurd," he said, as calm as ever, "A lowly human shouldn't be able to reach my level." Ichigo's smirk grew slightly.

"I'm no lowly human, Ulquiorra," he said, "You shouldn't be so shocked, Arrancar. This isn't anything new. I've always been this. Just had no control. But now..." Ichigo rose his black claymore, and pointed it at the Arrancar, still smirking. Ulquiorra rose to his feet, the bloody wound healed.

"This is not over, human. I will still kill you."

"Then come at me."

* * *

The platform that Uryū generated refused to ease itself. The absurd power from above bent it as if it was soft dough. The Quincy, unable to bear the weight, fell to a knee. On the other hand, Orihime still looked up, in apprehension, calm and still as she could muster.

"Inoue-san..." he said, a bit out of breath, "How are you able to withstand this?" Orihime was knocked out of her stupor and turned to the fallen Quincy.

"Ishida-kun! Are you okay!?" she shouted, in worry, kneeling beside him. Uryu stared at the ground, trying, desperately, to hide the embarrassment.

"I-I'm fine...I'm just wondering how you can still stand through all of this?" The girl looked confused, for a second, before realizing what Uryū was asking.

"I...I don't know how to answer that," she said, bashfully, "I can sense the spiritual pressure, but I can't feel it...Weighing down on me, and everything." The Quincy narrowed his eyes, but from what he had saw, he had no reason to doubt her.

* * *

Ulquiorra stabbed his heels into the roof, to slow his slide across it, but for he could come to a halt, Ichigo rushed him, delivering a strong uppercut to the gut, lifting him off the ground, before punting him away. The Hollow flipped throughout the air, and landed on the opposite side of the roof, with a heavy thud. Ichigo reformed his spirit weapon, and started walking toward the pale Arrancar.

Ulquiorra pushed himself off the ground, slowly and carefully rising, so he would not fall again. His body, which bore the burden of many bruises and knots, slowly cured itself, but the sensation of pain would not go away. It was...Irritating...

"This is nonsense..." the Hollow growled, composure shaking. Ichigo stopped walking and grinned.

"Nonsense? That I'm more powerful than you? How is that nonsense?" When Ulquiorra did not respond, Ichigo felt it was appropriate to continue.

"I thought last time, back in Karakura should have taught you something. I am not an ordinary human. I am not a Shinigami, nor am I a Hollow. You, of all people, should have known that.

"But you disregarded me? Even after I killed those two Arrancars back in the castle. Even though I beat the brakes off of Grimmjow. Even though I killed that lanky bastard, and his flunky. What does it take to make an impression on you?" Then, Ichigo started to laugh. He doubled over, clutching his sides, as he belted out a majestically dark laugh. Ulquiorra, as usual, did not react.

"Maybe I should reveal something to you..." Ichigo said still recovering from his laughing fit, "I'm not even maxing out my power." Now, Ulquiorra had a response.

"You lie," he muttered, simply, not changing his dark facial expression. Ichigo chuckled, shaking his head softly. From behind him, Orihime and Uryu arrived, and as soon as they approached the former Substitute Shinigami, the platform shattered, and they both fell to the floor. Ichigo turned slightly, to see them.

"Ishida, I see that you made it," he said, "Surprised that you haven't already taken Inoue away from this place, but whatever. Is Rukia still alive?" The Quincy was taken aback, slightly, by the question.

"Yes, Neliel-san healed her," he answered. Ichigo turned back to face Ulquiorra.

"Excellent. I have another question for you, but it's going to have to wait until I finish up with my Hollow friend here, okay? You'll answer it, right?" Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"I'll answer it if it's not stupid." Ichigo chuckled again.

"Alright. Inoue, please summon your shield, and do not move from behind it, if you wish to be a spectator. Same for you, Ishida. Things are going to get intense..."

Ichigo started walking toward the Arrancar, dragging his claymore across the floor. Ulquiorra tried to create a lance, but couldn't, suffocated by the ridiculous might of Ichigo's. The teen smiled, coming to a stop, about three yards away from the Hollow.

"You said that an Espada four and above could not release inside of Los Noches, for it could destroy it, right? That's impressive. And you had a form above Resurrección, eh?" he asked, smugly, "So for all accounts and purposes, you're a pretty powerful guy. So, let's see all that power humbled for a bit." The white half mask that Ichigo sport shattered, sharp shards of bone falling the the ground, clattering as they impacted the surface. However, Ichigo's eyes were still golden, and the whites of his eyes were still the deep black. The teen, again, pressed his palm on his hand to his forehead.

"If you couldn't match my Shikai, how could you possibly match this?" Ichigo asked, holding a sinister grin, "Bankai..." His body was enveloped in a white flash, giving rise to a small, swirling dust cloud. His outfit was drained of all color, and replaced with a peerless white hue. A new mask, one resembling a savage white bull, covered his face. The two red stripes turned black, and Ichigo's vibrant orange hair poured out, long and straight, reaching the apex of his waistline.

Despite the new change, Ulquiorra couldn't feel a single thing from the teen. Not a sense of spiritual pressure. Nothing. However, despite the mask covering his face, the Arrancar knew that he was taunting him, with that damned, arrogant smirk.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo said, slowly, drawing out every syllable, "That stupid impassive look on your face may not change, but I can feel that you are intimidated. You know what's about to happen. I told you if you didn't struggle, this would be less painful. But you choose to not heed my words.

"Goodbye, Ulquiorra." With a flash, Ichigo appeared right next to the Hollow, who hadn't processed the words yet, plunged his claymore into his midsection, and before the Arrancar could react, sent him flying to another rooftop, with a heavy backhand. Ichigo used Shunpo to meet him before he could land, and snatched him out of the air, before slamming him into the ground, with enough force to get the Arrancar to bounce up, which was followed up by an overhead slammed, putting Ulquiorra into a freshly minted crater.

Ulquiorra attempted to stop the assault there, by summoning one of his lances, but Ichigo grabbed him, by his wrist, and tossed him away. The Arrancar, unfurling his wings, managed to stabilize himself, but before he could locate the bonded youth, the one he was seeking appeared next to him, slashing him across the back, partially clipping his wing, and sending him into a freefall. Ulquiorra crashed into another rooftop. The Hollow rolled to his feet, shifting his eyes around, desperately trying to find the aggressor.

Unfortunately for him, Ichigo reappeared, again, right behind him, and grabbed a handful of a wing, before slinging him away again. Ulquiorra managed to slow his fall, before Ichigo, using one of his many high-speed techniques, to appear in front of the Arrancar, sword gathering red particles.

"Getsuga Tensho," Ichigo said, smugly, smashing the massive red wave directly to the bare chest of the winged Hollow. The tightly condensed suddenly expanded, in a large burst of compacted powers, and Ulquiorra was blown away again, his body crashing through several established pillars, thoroughly destroying them. Ichigo dashed to a nearby pillar that was still standing, and sighed, placing his left hand on his hip.

"I thought that was enough," he said, tone drained, "I can still feel that pest around..." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo jumped down and starting looking for Ulquiorra.

* * *

Uryū sat, completely in awe. The extremely oppressive pressure they felt a moment ago was now getting knocked around, almost effortlessly Ichigo himself had entered a completely different power tier than he could ever imagine.

He took a moment to not gawk at the immense power display, to take a glance at Orihime, and again, found himself frozen. She looked as if she was paralyzed, eyes wide. Was it fear? Or did she know something else?

"Inoue-san, what's wrong?" he asked, touching her shoulder. Orihime slightly recoiled, as if she forgot that he was there.

"Inoue-san, is there something wrong?" he asked again. Orihime looked at Uryū, then at the ground.

"Ishida-kun...I'm sorry..." she said. Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"About what?"

"I...I can not say...I'm sorry," she said, lowering her shield, and running over to the edge, using her shield as a platform, to get over to where Ichigo was. Uryu jumped up, and followed after her, shouting for her to wait.

* * *

Ulquiorra lifted himself from a pile of rubble, his form downgrade to just his Resurrección, tired. He was done. Completely defeated. And by a human. Humiliating...

"I thought that would have killed you," Ichigo said, standing on an adjacent pile of rubble, "This actually may be worse..." He jumped down to the same level as the Arrancar and knelt beside him.

"This was never in doubt, my fallen friend. In fact, the fact that you made it this far, after I used my Bankai is amazing. Your perseverance is amazing.

"Unfortunately, I need to save Inoue, and you were getting between that, so...You kinda have to go now. Any last words?" Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

"You are surprising cold for a human. I thought a heart would give you some empathy."

"I am a realist. I do not feel sympathy for you, nor the rest of your ilk. Do not make your final vows mean nothing."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, bringing her shield down to the ground, carefully. Ichigo turned and rose an eyebrow.

"When did she learn to do that?" he said, incredulously. Ulquiorra's body started to crumble.

"I guess this is the end," he said, tonelessly, "I can't maintain my form any longer. I'm being overwhelmed by your Reiatsu..."

"Is that so?" Ichigo responded. Orihime walked up to him, wide eyed.

'He was wearing a Hollow's mask that day...'

"It's not for naught...A Hollow is dying a Hollow's death, and my powers will become yours..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes before grasping was he was getting at.

"I suppose that's true. In this form, I'm more Hollow-like than before...I guess sense your being can't exist out here, it's letting me absorb you." The mask shattered, and his clothes, and hair started to shift back to their usual states.

"What happens is what happens," Ulquiorra said, simply, "Maybe from your lack of a heart, I'll truly find one...Or at least, what one is..." The Hollow fell to the ground, body fading much quicker than it was before. Uryū arrived, taking his place a couple of steps behind Ichigo.

"What's happening to him?" he asked. Ichigo shrugged.

"Hollow stuff, I guess. Something to do my power and all. What are you two doing here?" Orihime stiffened something that did not get past the teenaged boy.

"Let me rephrase that," the redhead said, in a softer tone, "Why did you come here? Even if I had things wrapped up, it's still dangerous."

"Well...uh...You..." Orihime stammered, struggling to find the right word to say.

"Don't worry about. We'll talk about this soon. Ishida, I assume you were following the lady?" Uryu nodded, and the red head turned to face them.

"Sorry about this. It's not...It's not what I want you to think of me as" he said, sincerely, "I'm still Kurosaki Ichigo, underneath all the Hollow apparel and...Baggage acquired during this unusual period, but I'm still me...It'll be me until the end."

"Kurosaki, how long were you like this?" Uryū asked stern faced.

"Too long to make a difference. While the obvious answer would have been since Urahara trained me, but that's not the case. I've been like this for a long time...Probably longer than I ever could imagine."

"Regardless of your current condition, we have Inoue-san. We should return to Karakura right now." Ichigo looked at the Quincy, and shook his head, softly.

"Unfortunately, I have some other business to take care of," Ichigo said, "Aizen is here, and I could-"

"Our mission was to rescue Inoue-san! Don't rush off into a situation so blindly!"

"I'm not going in blind. Hayato wasn't going to let me." Uryu was taken aback by what the other teen said.

"Hayato...He contacted you?"

"Of course, he did. He is my uncle, for God sake. Unfortunately.

"Anyway, he told me a little about what's going on here, and Neliel filled in the rest. I'm sorry, but Aizen needs to go, and I can put him out. I'll explain later."

"Kurosaki," Uryu growled.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted, over the Quincy, "Do you need m-me to heal you?" Ichigo paused and shook his head.

"No, not now..." he said, "I need you two to stay safe. I'll be back, I promise." With a heavy sigh, Ichigo started walking back to the castle, before stopping again.

"Ishida, Inoue, tell the rest to wait for me. We can have this long awaited discussion today. And don't worry about me, I'll be fine..."

* * *

"Master, the boy has grown stronger, but is he strong enough to deal with that being?" Kerberos, Hayato's demon dog companion asked. The blindfolded Quincy smiled while nodding.

"If I wasn't sure that he could do it, I would kill the wing before he would come here. But, for now, I don't need the girl, and I don't need the Thrones open just yet. We haven't found the fifth shard yet.

"We need to be calm now. We are so close to phase one being complete, so we can not afford any mistakes. We'll let things happen, then we will strike true, my friend. But we need patience..."

* * *

"Shotgun" by The Outline


	47. ...And Justice for All

Chapter 47 – ...And Justice for All

The castle interior was completely white, the deeper he traveled. Peerless. Stainless. As if it just received a fresh coat of paint.

It was unnerving. The color of white ceased to remind of purity, as it used to. Now, with the information that he knew, the was a latent eeriness to the pallet.

"Why does this castle need to be this huge?" Ichigo said. He had separated from his friends about a half hour ago and had not seen another room. Just white halls.

"You, Shinigami!" a shrill voice, from behind the orange haired teen shouted. Ichigo kept walking, not heeding her words.

"Apacci, stop. I will be the one talking here," a strong voice said, calmly. Ichigo paused.

"You are the one called Kurosaki, I presume?" Ichigo turned, eyes sharp, but not glaring at her.

"What is it?" he said, tone covered in ice, "It doesn't seem that you are going to attack me, so what do you want?"

"Don't talk to Harribel-sama like that, you piece of trash! She'll-"

"I said that I'm going to be the one talking here," Harribel said, "Now, Kurosaki, where are you seeking?"

"Aizen likely keeps his true plans away from you. However, it can't possibly be that well hidden."

"His true plans? He's been fairly forward with us; He's trying to find the Hōgyoku."

"I'm well aware of that. But there's something else that I concerned about."

"The Abyss? Yes, I have seen it creeping. It's a bit concerning. But, it's likely Aizen-sama's arrival that brought it. They say that the Shinigami are a source of light, and Aizen-sama is very powerful." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

'You don't know...'

"Where is he?" he asked.

"In his chambers. I can lead you to him."

"Harribel-sama!" Mila Rose shouted, "He's the enemy! You can certainly-"

"I can not," Harribel said, "And I will not. This goes further than just him being the enemy..." Ichigo looked at the tanned Arrancar, with suspicion brimming in his eyes.

"Despite not knowing the extent of this, you still want to help me? Interesting. I'll take you up on your offer, then." Harribel nodded, and began to walking, leading Ichigo down the hallway.

* * *

"Grimmjow-sama..." a voice said, softly, trying to stir the Arrancar back awake. The fallen Hollow groaned, opening his eyes, to see Adonii kneeling over him.

"Lord Stevens, he has awoken," the other blue-haired Hollow said. The blonde Brit slid down a fallen pillar and landed about twenty feet away from the fallen.

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living, child," he said, "How are we doing, friend?"

"Shut up..." Grimmjow growled. Chance Stevens chuckled, cupping his bearded chin.

"Still edgy, are we? You know that I could cut each of your limbs off right now, and you would be able to do nothing about it."

"What do you want?"

"Now we're talking. I am a Lord of Death, a crafty negotiator. And I want to deal with you.

"Now, we have a little controversy brewing. Aizen and his legion's defection was covered up rather cleanly, but now we have some other business. Mostly dealing with that Kurosaki brat taking matters into his own hands. Admirable, but not particularly good in the eyes of the curious public. Mostly the public that still believes in the force of the Seireitei."

"What does this have to do with me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do not interrupt me. Now, as I was saying, Hueco Mundo is a relative unknown, but there are some murmurs brewing, and you know I don't like dealing with those...

"Fortunately, I have a plan. In a matter of a few hours, Aizen will be dead, either by the hands of Kurosaki, or by that Quincy, and the last wing will return to the owner. With that, this world will return back to anarchy. And that's not good. Anarchy is good when we need bloodshed. Hueco Mundo has been good to us..." Grimmjow blinked.

"...What...What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Did you think that we would let this world run itself? We make sure this fragile plane stays in the air, and your former leadership handles our disappearances..." Grimmjow nocked an eyebrow, in confusion, prompting a sigh from the Lord of Death.

"When certain people need to be...Forgotten...Who do you think we find? We need some way to destroy the soul, and we do not have a Quincy among our ranks. So we come here, dump the unneeded, and hope they didn't know any spiritually aware people. So we need this place to stay stable."

"Barragan ran this place. Use him again."

"Barragan is going to be dead very soon. He's already moving to a target that needs to stay alive. My comrades don't trust the braggart anyway." Grimmjow sighed, irritated.

"Considering what we know is that there is going to be some changes soon, and we need a guarantee. And thus we have you..."

"Grimmjow-sama, you will be guaranteed protection by the Lords of Death, just as Barragan did before you," Adonii said, flatly, "And you'll be granted immunity from the Shinigami. Something that Barragan wasn't even granted."

"I don't give a fuck about that! Why do you need me!?"

"Unfortunately, with the increase in numbers and strength, others may wonder why Hueco Mundo isn't an official state. Then we'll have no place to make people disappear again..."

"And?"

"The official state won't have wild beasts roaming around, and doing our bidding. Instead, everything will be handled with diplomacy and legal procedures. In layman's terms, there are many issues that impede our ability to do our job. So we need some under the table business to make sure these issues do not become problems."

"...And if I say no?"

"You're the one on the ground. Think about what that implies."

* * *

"You and Ulquiorra aren't much for speaking, eh?" Ichigo said, "I guess the higher the number, the quieter you become." Harribel shifted her eyes back at him, before refocusing forward.

"Is that an issue?" she asked, coldly.

"No, I appreciate the change of pace. I do wish to ask you why you're leading me to your commander if that is okay with you?" Harribel, unconsciously, balled her hands.

"I feel that Aizen-sama has left us..." she said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"He has not come to end this invasion. In fact, when news of your arrival came through, he completely scrapped his original vision, now determining that you needed to die. And that was concerning..."

"How so?"

"Well, Aizen-sama created a room, named the White Room. It was attended to be where Aizen-sama's research would take place, and a room of solace, but ever since that girl arrived, he's been holed up in it."

"It was probably meant to be a room built to suppress the Abyss," Ichigo said, "But it didn't hold. It never could." Harribel slowed down her pace.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The Abyss is a void, lacking both light and dark. It exists as an anomaly. Time, space, depth, nothing exists in it. It, essentially, is a completely separate world. It can not move, nor spread naturally. But it can be manipulated."

"How so?"

"See, before it was contained, the Abyss completely devoured everything that it touched, without prejudice. It was the eternal dark, realized. But it wasn't perfect.

"It wasn't even dark in the end. It was a shadow, that cast itself over all. But it could not exist where there is no light.

"When Abaddon was defeated, the Horsemen took the Abyss, and placed it between Purgatory, and Sheol, the lowest level of hell. It worked, kinda.

"The Abyss stopped devouring everything, and the upper realms were safe, for the moment.

"But what caused the Abyss to feast in the first place? Light, and mass qualities. And that was heralded by Gehinnam. He brought in an age of immense light, and thus, the Abyss came, to feed.

"The Abyss still exists in a form on the upper realms. There is just less of it now. And it isn't nearly dangerous enough to pose a threat. Unless you are a being of immense light...

"Aizen thought this through, for the most part. He had a being immune to the Abyss. He knew where he had to be. And he knew his destination. I just didn't grant him enough time to make his ambitions reality."

"And what were his true ambitions?" Harribel asked, curiosity peaking in her tone. Ichigo closed his eyes, smirking.

"The Hōgyoku, of course. What else could be down there?"

* * *

Rukia started to stir, life returning to her small frame. Renji, upon realizing this, ran to her and knelt beside her.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," he said, softly, "I'm sure Inoue-san is on the way." The purple eyes of the girl opened slightly.

"W-What happened..." she asked, weakly. Renji narrowed his eyes.

"That guy in black...He did this..." he said, pitifully, "I wasn't able to make it in time...I'm sorry, Rukia..."

"Abarai, this isn't a time to get emotional," Byakuya said, staring off into the vast emptiness that was Hueco Mundo, "We need to stay composed. There is a new enemy to the Seireitei here..." Renji looked at his Captain, but offered no statement.

* * *

"This is where we separate, Kurosaki," Harribel said, tapping the wall, revealing a secret stairwell, leading to the dark depths below. Ichigo looked down it and frowned.

"Are you sure this is where he's at?" he asked, not sensing anything. Maybe a barrier? Either way, he felt no source of life. Almost empty.

"I am. This leads to the White Room. He is to be there." Harribel started walking back the way they came, footsteps making audible clicks. Ichigo watched her, as she disappeared behind a bend in the hall, and sighed.

"And light there was," Ichigo said, tonelessly, summoning a Shakkahō spell, to illuminate his path. The stairwell was insanely narrow, but Ichigo managed to maneuver down it, with little problem.

At the end of the staircase, was a completely dark room. Ichigo tried to sense another presence, but could not. He then snapped his fingers, and from the clear echo, could tell that the room was very large.

"At least the acoustics are good..." Ichigo joked.

"Bankai, Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi," a voice said, ringing out of the darkness. Ichigo hadn't the chance to react before his vision was taken away from him.

"What the hell!?" he mouthed. Or did he say it? Ichigo had no clue, for his hearing was also stolen away from him.

But his sense of touch was not, as he felt the burning of his left shoulder, as a blade sliced into it. He spun away, minimizing damage the best he could.

" _How are you going to deal with this?_ " Kamen asked, incredulously. Ichigo closed his eyes and started to think.

'They can see me, but I can't see them. I can't hear or feel them, but they can...' This thought was cut short, as the blade returning, creating a cut on the teen's neck. Ichigo quickly moved his head, then reached out for the sword, but found nothing.

'They're gone? Okay, now what?' Ichigo thought, backing away. Before he could formulate a plan, the blade threatened to penetrate his chest. On reflex, Ichigo sent a strong burst of power, knocking the threat away, before he could take any serious damage. And as he did, he heard a crack.

'That's wasn't just me, right?'

" _Oh, that's interesting,_ " Ichigo smirked, summoning his blade, knowing what he had to do.

In a flash, the black walls that had surrounded the area crashed down, and a slender figure bounced out of crumbling walls. Ichigo had donned his mask and stared down the attacker.

Kaname Tōsen came to a standstill, looking, or at least facing the teen. Ichigo looked at the man and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not a Hollow?" he said, "I think I remember you. Back on Sōkyoku Hill." Ichigo straightened his stance. Tōsen figured there was no point in making this a fight. Kurosaki had to die.

With a strong burst of power, a featureless Hollow mask covered his entire head, hole to let his long, braided hair hang freely. Before Ichigo could react, the Hollow infused Shinigami charged, aiming his blade at the head of the redhead, who tilted out of the way. With a downward swipe, Tosen caught the left shoulder of the Quincy and then tried to continue his combo by slashing at the neck again. Ichigo didn't give him the chance, hardening his Blut Vene, deflecting the sword, and taking the Hollow powered Shinigami by surprise.

With a turn, Ichigo pointed at the former captain, and fired a Bala, crashing into the chest of Tōsen, knocking him back. Before he could recover, the Quincy was on his back, scarring the ground underneath the blind Shinigami, swinging with his right hand. Tōsen dodged the attack, leaping backward, before charging again, clashing swords with the teen.

The loud banging of steel meeting steel reverberated throughout the wide empty room, as hot sparks crackled about, exploding upon impact with the floor. Tōsen stabbed in, with his katana, which Ichigo sidestepped, and responded by swinging a blade at his stomach, something the former captain could not respond to, and had to absorb. Despite the wound, Tōsen found enough strength to fire a weak Haien, which did a very little amount of damage, but forced Ichigo to cease his attack.

Now that he was forced back, Tōsen charged again, slashing thrice at the teen, who expertly deflected the first two attempts, but the third broke his guard, exposing him. The former captain stepped in, stabbing him in the left shoulder again, before ripping the blade out, splattering blood on the floor. Tosen tried to continue the attack, but Ichigo rose his blade in defense, parrying the strike with strong push, before twisting his wrist, slashing at the Hollow infused Shinigami, catching him across his chest, before stabbing his claymore at the traitor, but he spun out of the way, responding with a downward strike, which was knocked aside.

Tōsen jumped back, sword low. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't impressed. He was expecting the Ryoka to be powerful, but not to be as skillful as he was. He was matching him blow for blow, but he knew that he had to finish him off. Holding his Zanpakuto upside down, black reiatsu surrounding him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, keeping his blade at his hip.

"Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo," the former Shinigami Captain said, as the swirling energies exploded outward. What was revealed was a large monster, with thick black fur, and large cricket wings, with four extremely long and awkward looking arms. The mask has transformed into something that resembles a cricket's head, with small, beady green eyes. They blinked, staring at Ichigo.

"It is over," Tosen said, tonelessly, "You can no longer continue. You will die." Ichigo's grip on his blade tightened.

"I preferred you when you didn't talk," he said, with a smirk. Tōsen roared, charging forward, slashing with his four arms, attacking at every single defense the teen managed to put up. To get away, Ichigo fired a Cero into the ground directly in front of him, blasting him into the air. However, from the cloud of smoke, the Hollow infused Shinigami charged after them slamming his claws into the chest of the teen. Ichigo crashed into the wall when he saw Tōsen flying toward him. He slammed another Cero into the wall, blasting him off. The Hollow infused Shinigami crashed into the wall, and disappeared into the dust cloud produced. Ichigo paused , sword raised in defense when he saw the head of his enemy turning as if he was looking for him.

'He can't sense me?'

Suddenly, Tōsen's eyes locked with Ichigo's he was on top of the former substitute, using a Sonído, and plunged two of his claws into the chest of him, and threatened to rip it apart. Not willing to let him, Ichigo fired a scarlet Cero from his mouth, propelling the attacker into the ceiling. A green Cero formed in his eyes and fired at. Ichigo reformed his blade and tossed out a Getsuga Tenshō, which clashed with the Cero, and exploded.

Tōsen fell to the ground, looking left and right, for his prey, catching Ichigo standing to the left of him. The evolved Shinigami drew circles, with one of his claws, and a powerful, concussive blast fired at, created a wide explosion. He looked around wondering where his draw had gone.

His answer came fatally. Ichigo had used a Hirenkyaku to get behind the transform, and with a simple downward strike, the head of the traitor was liberated. Tōsen's body stood completely still, before falling, with a solid thud, with no fanfare. Ichigo stared at the fallen Shinigami, before turning away, and walking out of the room, into another dark hallway.

* * *

"...And Justice for All" by Metallica


	48. The Last Wall of the Castle

Chapter 48 – The Last Wall of the Castle

"Well, it seems like times up..." Ichimaru Gin said, looking up into the blank white ceiling. The empty room remained still.

"Well, this was a bust." The white haired former captain unfolded his arms from the sleeves of his hakama, and waited.

* * *

"The sanctuary has fallen," Hayato said, standing on top of a pillar, overlooking a duo traveling amongst the rubble, "And the tiny being keeping this afloat will return to his original being. One step closer to the end. One step closer to my realization...

"Now, let's see how my princess is progressing..."

* * *

The light patter of steps filled the dim hallway that Ichigo was walking through. With every step, it was becoming a lot more apparent that Aizen was hiding something in here. Couldn't be the Hōgyoku, for there would be a lot more panic in Shinigami town. The Abyss...

Walking into a wide room, Ichimaru Gin stood, his usual smirk on his face. Ichigo sighed, coming to a pause.

"Well, we meet again," Gin said, cheerfully. Ichigo grimaced.

"You seem to be in a swell mood," he said, "That's good, I suppose."

"I'm always in a good mood. It's my responsibility to keep morale high here."

"And morale is dead round these parts now, friend. Let's make this very quick. I have to get past you." Gin narrow slits opened slightly.

"Unfortunately, it seems that we have reached an impasse. You aren't getting past me unless I'm dead."

"I can make that a reality." The black spirit weapon reformed in Ichigo's right hand. Gin smirked.

"Come on, friend. Can't we talk this over? Over a cup of tea?" The red head's grip tightened on his weapon.

"Unfortunately, I can not. I need to get to Aizen. I won't let you get in my way."

* * *

"Rangiku, who was that man?" Gin asked, slightly worried. The blonde child slightly jumped, in surprise, conjured from her still. She turned to face her friend, slightly pale.

"...I-It was nothing..." Rangiku said softly, "He was a Shinigami. H-He said that he can help us..." The silver-haired child's face formed an uncharacteristic frown.

* * *

Aizen Sōsuke...He was truly an enigma. He promised aid and delivered well. He had made them Shinigami. He had given them power.

But what did he want? What did the being of light truly need? What was his truest desires? Even now, Gin probably didn't know...

* * *

"Are you sure about that? I'm sure Sōsuke ain't in the right mood to let you see him," Gin said, "I assure you." Drawing his Zanpakuto, the white haired man took a low stance, pointing the tip of the blade at Ichigo, who narrowed his eyes.

"I already know how that works," Ichigo said, calmly, "You won't be taking me by surprise again."

"Surprise? I don't need it," Gin said, as Shinsō exploded from the hilt. Ichigo narrowly sidestepped the attack, as the dagger crashed into the wall behind him, and retracted. Trying to crash the former Captain, before he could attack again, Ichigo dashed toward him, sword high. The silver haired traitor covered his retracted dagger for a brief moment, before firing it off again, catching the former substitute by surprise, and crippling his left arm. Ichigo clutched at his bloody wound, oblivious that Gin had already queued another attack. Shinsō expanded once more, and cleanly pierced the chest of the young man. The blade retracted again, and Ichigo fell to the floor, with a loud thud. Gin's smirk disappeared.

"How are you going to challenge Aizen if you can't beat me?" he asked, "Oh well. To think that you came so woefully unprepared."

"I'm not unprepared," Ichigo said, with a grin, "No, I'm just not regarding you as a threat." Slowly rising to his feet, the red-haired stared down his opponent, who grinned in response.

"I see. So that's how it is," Gin said, spinning his dagger, before stopping to point at Ichigo, "Sōsuke was right. You are an interesting one."

Suddenly, in the blink of a second, Gin was on top of the former substitute, poking furiously at his neck. Ichigo managed to evade the first volley, but a slight change in the tempo threw him off, and the former captain scored a hit, underneath the shoulder blade. Ichigo absorbed the blow, and grabbed Gin by his wrist, and flipped him over top of him, into the air. Ichigo recovered smoothly, and jumped up at the former captain, slashing at him. Gin managed to recover just in time to deflect that attack, but the next up, an open palmed strike to the gut, opened him up, and the followup, two punches and an axe kick grounded the silver haired traitor. Gin bounced off the ground, before rolling back to his feet.

Ichigo refused to lighten up on the pressure, diving at him, scarring the floor with his heavy attack, which Gin managed to avoid. Knowing the former captain's attack strategy, Ichigo threw out a Getsuga Tenshō, forcing Gin to make a decision: Avoid or defend. He chose logic and flashed stepped out of the way. Anticipating this, Ichigo lowered his Blut Arterie to buff his defenses and jumped back.

Gin also jumped back, preparing to fire Shinsō off again. However, he knew that Ichigo was predicting this, and instead spun his Zanpakutō, preparing a Kidō spell. The redhead raised his sword.

"Oi, you've gotten much better than last time. This has gotten my heart racing." Ichigo did not respond.

"Stoicism is not a very good way of hiding fear, Ichigo. I can feel it in your energy. You are not very confident in victory. That's the thoughtful approach.

"Being confident that you are going to win leads to death. It's good that you still feel that edge. The fear of defeated. The fear of death. Keeps you engaged."

"I don't fear death," Ichigo said, calmly, "What I do fear is failure. I need to do this." Gin tilted his head, in a mocking gesture.

"I don't see why? This won't matter to you."

"With the little time I have left, I need to leave knowing that I fixed something that was broken."

"Everything is broken. You'll find this out very soon. There are several different paths, with very different outcomes, some of which that you may not like. You better chose carefully."

* * *

_The flash drives stopped coming, but he had gotten what he needed. The last one had confirmed that the creator of the true Hōgyoku, James Sterling, had been killed by his own creation. The Hōgyoku, lost forever._

_But there were two other created. One by Urahara, and one by Aizen. But they were failures. They couldn't perform the same jobs as the original. They weren't sufficient._

_Ichigo sat at his desk, staring at the documents on his laptop screen, running his left hand through his spiky locks. Where was this leading?_

_What did Urahara need the Hogyoku for? Why could they not recreate the Hogyoku? What was missing?_

_It the beginning, there was nothing. Then from that nothing, birthed light. And from the powers of a great soul, came darkness, and the soul was complete. And from the madness of another great soul, came the Abyss. Endless. Ceaseless. And destructive. It was the antithesis of both light and darkness._

_Was this why the Hōgyoku was birthed? To provide absolute protection against the Abyss? It would make sense if that was the reason why Aizen needed it, but what did Urahara want with it?_

_"Yet another question for the shopkeeper..." Ichigo said to himself, rubbing his eyes. There had to be a reason. Urahara never did anything that wasn't going important._

* * *

Ichigo reformed his black blade in his right hand. Gin's smirk grew.

"So I see! Shame I have to end this delusion today. Tenran!" From the revolving dagger, a tornado-like blast exploded from the blade, nearing catching Ichigo off guard, who managed to dash out of the way, at the last moment. From behind him, Gin appeared, and before the former substitute could fully react to what was happening, he was struck by Shinsō again. Ichigo felt his entire right arm go completely numb.

Trying his hardest to quickly turn around and face his opponent, Ichigo instead found himself slammed into a wall, face first. He fell back, as Gin's Zanpakutō withdrew itself from his arm, retracting itself into it dagger form. Ichigo slid down the wall, leaving a thick bloodstain on it, trailing his body. The former Shinigami pushed himself back to his feet and glared at the silver haired traitor.

"Bleach, Zangetsu," he said, dragging his hand down his face, summoning forth the striped Hollow mask. Gin tilted his head, smirk not disappearing.

"Is this how you got the upper hand against Ulquiorra-san and Tousen-san? Seeing it in person makes it a lot less scary," Gin said. Ichigo inhaled, before pushing his arms out, creating a thick wave of crimson tipped energy, briefly casting the room in a brilliant red light.

"You won't be feeling that for much longer," Ichigo said. Gin took the initiative, and fired Shinsō at the former substitute again, but found that his attack was completely nullified by Ichigo's wrist.

"How did-" Gin started, as his blade retracted, before being halted mid-sentence, by a sudden kick to his midsection, something he couldn't catch up to. Ichigo prepared a Cero, but the former Captain managed to avoid it, narrowly.

Gin recovered, ready to attack once again, but Ichigo beat him to the punch, slashing him across his right arm, leaving his primary arm completely useless. However, Gin chuckled, crossing his Zanpakutō over to his left hand.

"You should know this, but the most elite of Shinigami have to be able to use both of their arms in combat. Just for a situation like this," he said, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" The dagger expanded with the insane force that it always created, but Ichigo was easily able to avoid it, and rushed the former Captain. Ichigo swung high, trying for critical areas first, but Gin, highly skilled with the knife, defended himself well, keeping himself clean.

Ichigo knew that he had the advantage, all he needed to do was simply break through his defense. But with such a small, easily maneuverable weapon, he could easily find. his heavy claymore strikes.

But find was all he could do. Ichigo, feeling enough was enough, grabbed his sword, as it reached it's peak over his head, and slammed it down, with as much force as he could muster. Gin met the blade with his own, but that's all he could do, as he fell back, staggered. Ichigo prepared for the finishing blow, but Gin jumped into the air, and fired Shinsō once again. This time, Ichigo parried the attack, catching the blade with his, and sweeping it to the side. With one continuous motion, he spun to his side, and threw out a crimson Getsuga Tenshō. Gin hurriedly retracted his Zanpakuto, before firing it again, into the Getsuga, where the spiritual particles where the most heavily clustered. The Getsuga faded away, silently, but from where the attack was, Ichigo flew, and before any form of defense could have been raised, stuck his claymore as deep as his could into the side of the Gin. The traitor tried to attack with his own weapon, but Ichigo did not seem affected, and with another attack, severed the left hand of Gin.

Not one for letting his opponents free, Ichigo continued his attack, stabbing Gin in the chest, slamming him into the wall, before tossing the body to the ground, where it landed with a heavy, meaty thud. Gin started to raise his head but found a sword pointed at his neck.

"You were saying," Ichigo said, face full of determination. Gin smirked.

"I guess I should have been afraid. Oi, what a hypocrite I am," he said. Ichigo was not amused.

"You aren't helping your chances of me not killing you. I figured that you wouldn't beg, but to go out as sarcastic as you are is my thing."

"We're not so different," Gin said, chuckling darkly, "Besides, death isn't so scary. It was going to happen someday."

"Yes, but not today," a new voice, heavily accented, said, boots clicking with every step. Ichigo glared at the newcomer.

"Who are you?" he asked, bluntly. The man ignored him, stopping right next to the lying Gin.

"That's a rough wound, friend. But nothing a little modern medication can't fix."

"I asked you a question."

"And I choose to ignore said question," he said, but if you need to know so badly, "I am Sir Chance Stevens, 8th Head of the Lords of Death.

"Lords of Death? So you know-"

"Yes, I know Lord Mouken. I also know all about you, Kurosaki, so don't bother introducing yourself. All it is is a waste of time." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, in suspicion.

"What do you want with him?" he asked.

"That depends on he cooperates. Either way, no matter what happens here, Captain Ichimaru Gin is dead in your mind. Now leave child. Adults have work to do." Ichigo looked at Gin, who had long dropped his smirk, then back at Chance, and then turned to leave.

"Smart kid. Now, go make something of your life. Make my job easy, if you could." Ichigo paused for a moment, then continued, shaking his head.

"Now what?" Gin asked. Chance smirked, turning to the downed man.

"A little bit of revisionist history."

* * *

"The Last Wall of the Castle" by Jefferson Airplane


	49. Matter of Time

Chapter 49 – Matter of Time

Despite having observational skills well above his peers, and in his opinion, a pretty good sense of direction, Uryū found himself lost in the labyrinth known as Los Noches. The castle was much, much larger than he could have ever anticipated, and every hallway looked the same. Whoever designed this way must have been either insane or unbelievably arrogant and self-confident in their way to work themselves around the structure.

At least, this time, he had Orihime to guide him. Where they were going was beyond him, but at least he wasn't doing this alone. Plus, it was just pleasant to know that she was safe. Finally...

He thought about simply asking her, but he sort of appreciated the silence. After all the hectic fights that he had gone through, the silence was nice. And it was nice to know that Inoue was safe.

But they had been walking for a long time.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said, suddenly, snapping Uryū out of his stupor, "We're here." She stepped into the stark white bedroom. Incredibly simple. A bed. A love seat. A table with a chair. And a small window.

It was extremely desolate...

Orihime looked around the table and grabbed a thin book. She quickly shuffled out of the room, and with an apprehensive look on her face, asked, "Where are we going now?"

"Uh, I suppose we can get back with the group. I'm pretty sure they haven't moved yet." Orihime nodded and let Uryū take the lead. And then they walked together, in silence.

There was nothing really to say.

There was security found in the silence, however.

* * *

All six of them had perished...Every single one of them.

Barragan sat in his throne, angering boiling. He can feel his skin burn with rage. His six Fracción failed him. Disgusting...

He wanted to avoid this pointless squabble. Save his strength for his real goal. But that was no longer a choice.

"What a hassle. I suppose I'll clean this up."

* * *

Los Noches was a maze, but Uryū was sure that he had gotten out of the dome. The sky was it's eerie black color, across an endless white desert.

Uryu never realized how sterile Hueco Mundo felt.

"Ishida-kun," Orihime said, steadily, "Do you feel someone else here?"

"Very perceptive, little girl," Barragan boomed, staring at the two teens, arms folded behind his back, "I thought you two wouldn't be able to detect me." Uryū summoned his bow, staring at the Arrancar. Barragan started to laugh.

"How idiotic, boy! You dare challenge me!?"

"Inoue-san, who is this?" the Quincy asked.

"I...I don't know..." she replied, "I never met him."

"Enough talk! Accept your fate!" Barragan roared, summoned his large, double-sided ax, slashing it downward producing a great purple Cero, crackling with electricity.

Both Orihime and Uryu jumped out of the way. Barragan chose to go after he deemed is weakest.

The Hollow charged Orihime, who noticed at the last possible moment and managed to duck out of the way. Her retreat wasn't very unpredictable, and Barragan decided to end this quickly, raising his ax in retaliation.

"Santen Kesshun!" Oh yes. This barrier shit. He had almost forgotten about this.

His ax bounced harmlessly off the orange shield, not even pushing the girl back. Barragan recovered and swung again, which did not change the outcome. And now this was getting annoying.

Using Sonído, Barragan appeared behind Orihime, and before she could get half of the incantation off, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up. Then, with a tiny hesitation before the act, mostly to admire his capture, slammed her onto the ground. Before she could scurry away, The Espada pressed the heel of his right foot down across her chest, to keep her in place, and rose his double-sided ax.

"Inoue-san!" Uryū shouted, using Hirenkyaku to step in front of the girl, bow nocked, and deflected the swing of the ax. Barragan reared back, once again, but this time, Orihime was able to summon her shield in time.

"Enough of this nonsense!" the Hollow shrieked, furious, reiatsu flaring up, "Your shield may protect you from me, but can it withstand time!" Barragan tightened his hold on his ax, as dark red flames of Reiatsu surrounded him. The sand beneath him started to darken as if it was morphing together and becoming bedrock. Orihime took a couple of steps back.

"You will die, you insignificant human! Rot, Arrogante!" Barragan's skin started to melt, as the flames covered him.

"What the hell?" Uryū said, in slight horror. A large, ominous purple haze rose from seemingly nowhere.

"My Respira will burn away at your shields and your life. You have no options here, child."

While Uryū avoided the haze, Orihime stood her ground. Barragan chuckled.

"Do you have a death wish, little girl? You surely can't expect to resist time?" Orihime's expression sharpened, confidence not wavering. After a couple of seconds, when it was clear that nothing was happening, and Barragan was the one who was shaken.

"How...I understand now," he said, raising his ax, "I'm going to need to cut you to pieces. This changes nothing."

"Your words feel empty," Orihime said, voice full of ambient confidence. Barragan's stance slightly widened.

"What!?"

" _Your words feel empty. You know what I am. And you know that I will end you._ "

* * *

"She's awakened..." a being, with a voice not clearly defined by logic, said, almost solemnly, "It's almost time to end this reign..." The being stands up, from his throne, and walks over to his library.

"Inoue Orihime...I'm sorry for what has occurred. I did not choose to take this life away from you..."

"How...Of course. That's why she was brought here..." Uryu said, sadly, "I can't do anything. But I know that she can."

Orihime exhaled, summoning Shun'ō to her side. The small fairy sat upon the young girl's shoulder and looked into her eyes, worried.

"Orihime-sama?" she said, softly.

_You should not be afraid. You are a God._

_You should not be worried. This insignificant speck of dust is nothing to you._

_You are the next Soul King. You are a being above creation. Nothing can oppose you._

Orihime found herself unable to move. In fact, she couldn't even tell if she was in some kind of physical plane of existence at all. Her opponent wasn't moving either...

"What's happening?" she asked.

" _We are you, and you are I. Inoue Orihime, the successor of the Souls. It has been a long time awaiting you. We have grown impatient._ "

"W-Who are you?" Orihime asked trepidation strained into her voice.

" _Reach back into yourself. We are you. And you are I. And you shall ascend._ "

"B-But-"

" _If are too afraid to move forward, let us reclaim a little control...Let us show you our power. Your power..._ "

Orihime's naturally hazel eyes flickered on and off, a steely gray color threatening to other take them. Shun'ō gasped, and flew in front of his master's face.

"Orihime-sama, please, get a hold of yourself! It's too early!" Orihime's eyes slammed shut, but when they were opened, they were an iron gray color. The natural softness or compassion in the eyes of the young girl was completely washed away.

"What's happening?" Orihime said, nervously.

" _Self-realization. This is only a glimpse of what you are capable of, Inoue Orihime._ " Despite feeling the rush of strength...The high that came with power, Orihime had never felt more unease in her life.

"Whatever that pest is, it dies with you, little girl," Barragan said, charging forward, ax ready. Orihime narrowed her eyes, and just was the ax was swung forward, she stuck her left arm out, and touched the ax. All sense of momentum ceased , and Barragan could not move.

" _Barragan Louisenbairn. That's a name that I haven't heard in a long time. For a Hollow, you have managed to survive for a very long time,_ " Orihime said, voiced uncharacteristically dark and deep. The still Hollow stiffened.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking to!?" he roared, swinging his ax wildly. Despite the threat, Orihime did not move, instead choosing to nullify each attack before it reached her.

" _Still a beast, are we? A hollow is still a hollow indeed._ "

"Don't mock me!" he screamed, swinging his ax down at the smaller girl. Orihime stopped the attack, as she did the others, before swiping her own hand at Barragan's sword arm's shoulder blade. The arm fell off and disappeared. Barragan screamed out in pain before Orihime cut the Arrancar in half.

" _This is what you wrought, Barragan Louisenbairn. A false God, subjugated to a shameful death,_ " Orihime said, calmly, " _You should take solace, however. Your sacrifice can lead to the future. A Hollow should feel honored for such a fate. Memento quis vestrae._ " Barragan, completely livid in what was happening, screamed like a rabid dog caught in a trap. With one final thrust of the palm, Barragan's skull face was cracked, and the body faded away.

As the purple haze faded, Orihime's legs started to drift away from her, as control was being transferred back to her.

"Ishida-kun..." she said, before falling backward, luckily into the arms of Uryū, who was running towards her.

"Inoue-san, what happened?" he asked, gently. Orihime was out, asleep and likely not very easy to awaken at the current moment. Uryū's eyes hardened.

"She doesn't feel any different..." he whispered.

"And is the prince going to kiss his princess?" Hayato said, standing on top of a sand dune, "A quite romantic moment, if I say so myself. Forewarning, son. This princess may not belong to you." Uryu glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Hayato shrugged.

"I dunno. The girl has come a long way. Maybe everything will work out in the end."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, dear child," the blindfolded Quincy in black said, "Worry about that later."

* * *

"Matter of Time" by The Chain Gang of 1974


	50. Master of Puppets (S&M)

Chapter 50 – Master of Puppets (S&M)

Ichigo knew that using his Shikai was a bad idea, especially with how inexperienced he was with it. Using the Bankai was even worse, but he found himself feeling the moment against Ulquiorra. Regardless, he should have never lost focus against the former Shinigami captain.

That was his fault. He wasn't going to make excuses.

The training that he underwent with his father was meant to teach him better Reiatsu control, so he could preserve whatever lifespan lost to a better degree. That got tossed out the window the minute he entered the dense hell hole know as Las Noches. The fighting didn't really help either.

Ulquiorra was his first mistake. Ichigo couldn't beat him without his Shikai, for sure, but there was absolutely no need to use his Bankai, outside of his emotions getting the better of him. What's worse is that the feeling that he took more from that fight than he came in with.

Gin was his second mistake, and possibly his most grave. The former captain wounded him, and rather badly. His left arm was still numb, even though his accelerated healing had covered the open wound, and stitched the cut ligaments back together. Luckily, he was right arm dominant, but against Aizen, he was sure he would need the use of both.

What might have been worse than that blunder was the overuse of his power? It took him a lot of effort to get Gin into a defensive posture. He expected Aizen's dragon to be stronger than what he had fought beforehand, but not by that wide margin. It wasn't the secure feeling, knowing that Gin served someone stronger than him.

This did not matter. In death or not, Ichigo had a purpose. And for that, he needed to move.

* * *

Aizen Sōsuke sat upon his throne. He knew who was coming his way, and for that, he was glad. He no longer needed to stir. He had accomplished his purpose. For that, there was only need for one to exist.

"It's been a long time..." he said, with a smirk on his face, "This world is just too filthy..."

* * *

Hayato had met Aizen only once before. Neither of them knew or recognized the other. A rather casual experience, Aizen passed by the blindfolded Quincy, in the middle of the small Rukongai village. While Aizen did not seem to notice him, Hayato was perturbed by what he felt from the Shinigami.

Hayato did not believe in coincidences. There was something off about the man. And when there was smoke, there was certainly a fire.

So Hayato waited. Patiently. To see what made Aizen Sōsuke so bizarre. Why was such a man so different?

* * *

"Oh, it's you..." Ichigo groaned, seeing his estranged uncle leaning against the wall, in front of a grand white door. The Quincy waved a hand, as he kicked himself from the wall and stood up straight.

"Nephew, it's been too long. This event has been delayed far too much. It's finally time for you to put your worth to the test," Hayato said, smirking, "I never doubted that you would make it this far."

"Why are you even here?"

"Several reasons," Hayato replied, sharply, "This is the primary one, however. Aizen Sōsuke is a threat. A grand one. Such a grand importance for such a tiny shard. And you are the one that's here to end this particular brand of nonsense." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"You're not telling me the whole story," he stated, bluntly. Hayato chuckled in response.

"What more do you need? He's the bad guy, you're the hero. He stole your princess, so you end his life. That's how all the stories go, right?" Ichigo sighed.

"Stop avoiding the question. What more do you know?"

"I know everything you know if you just piece things together..." A portal opened from underneath the Quincy's feet, and metal chains wrapped around his body.

"Now go, nephew! Find the answers you seek so desperately! They're right behind the door..." The chain drug the Quincy away, his laughs echoing through the hallway. Ichigo clenched his fist.

"What an amazing family I have..." he said, with a wry smirk as he approached the door.

* * *

The door opened with a loud creak as if it had not been touched in centuries. And upon entrance, Ichigo felt something tingling in his chest.

Fear? Nervousness? Perhaps. Amazement? Most definitely.

The room was circular, mostly empty enclosure. The walls were the purest tone of white the teen had ever seen in his entire life. The room seemed almost too immaculate for anyone to have ever actually existed inside the room.

"Of course, it would be Aizen's," Ichigo said, with a small chuckle. As if he was waiting for his cue, Aizen emerged from his seat, which crumbled away into dust the moment his weight was lifted. Aizen held his back toward Ichigo.

"I've been waiting for this Ichigo. I've finally accomplished my purpose. And now it is time to return..."

"Return? What are you even...Oh, I get it now." Aizen smiled, turning to face Ichigo.

"Now you see..." Ichigo sighed. Of course, that's what he was.

"A shard...You're a piece of Geninnam's soul..." Aizen closed his eyes, and raised his head, smiling at the mention of the name.

"That is a name that I have not heard in a very long time..." he said, voice full of eerie bliss. The tyrant's eyes opened, revealing his eyes as clouded, pupils gone.

Aizen's body started to glow a powerful golden color, as his body started to raise as if a wire was taking him to the heavens above. Bizarrely, Ichigo could have sworn he heard a choir singing in his head. Sounded a bit like "Introitus: Requiem Aeternam"...

"I'm going crazy..." Ichigo whispered. The room started to shake violently, and the air became difficult to breathe. Ichigo's already present headache was quickly turning into a migraine right before his eyes.

Then nothing. The shaking stopped. The air became tolerable. The choir hushed. Aizen did not stop glowing, but Ichigo could no longer feel anything radiating off of him.

Ulquiorra, at his mightiest, put out one of the most suffocating pressures he had ever felt, yet he could no feel a single thing coming from Aizen. No Reiatsu. No signs of life...

A massive white wing sprouted from the back of the right collarbone of Aizen. His clothing had changed to an ornate white garb, with golden chains wrapped around it. In his right hand was a simple long sword, with some words written in Latin that Ichigo could not decipher. One of them was "laudem", something those pretentious Latin dictionaries that he felt compelled to buy taught him.

"Maioris dextro laeuoque cornu..." Aizen whispered, voice ethereal, "I rise once more, to stake my claim in this filthy world. Prepare yourself, disciple of the dark, heir to the shade." Ichigo drew his sword and took his stance.

" _Ichigo..._ " Kamen or more properly known as Zangestu said, softly.

'I know I'm nervous...This is new for us to both acknowledge fear, isn't it?' Kamen chuckled, realizing that his lecture no longer needed to be heard.

" _You can do this, my liege. My power is yours._ "

'My liege? You're sounding pretty flowery, Kamen.'

" _Even now, you won't recognize my name. Woe is I..._ "

'Alright, I need to focus now. Gripe at me about your damn name later, alright.'

" _You got it, boss._ "

There was no reason to pretend that he could beat Aizen with just his Shikai. That's why he prepared for this. He knew the pressures, challenges, and threats that awaited him. And he was prepared to conquer them all.

And this was the last enemy.

He was ready.

"Bankai!" he shouted, vibrant crimson energies exploding off of him. The color drained from his uniform, and his hair spilled out from the back of his bull mask. Black filled his eyes, and anger burned his pupils.

"I will break you," Ichigo said. Aizen grinned.

"Then come."

Ichigo dashed at the being of light and slashed down at him. However, he never felt his blade connect. Instead, all he felt was a searing pain scorch throughout his body. Before he could instinctively react, he has pushed away, crashing into the door that he came through. He slid to the floor, blood staining the white walls.

"Poor effort, Ichigo. You need to try a bit harder." Ichigo grits his teeth, rising back to his feet.

"It is going to be fun killing you."

* * *

Rukia stirred in her unconsciousness. Having the greatest severity to her wounds, she took the great focus from Orihime to repair. Neliel could only do so much to preserve her life. Luckily, now that the situation had calmed, she finally received the attention she so desperately needed.

"Is she waking up?" Renji asked, arms crossed. Orihime did not reply.

"She's doing much better," Sado said, "She'll be awake soon Abarai-san." Renji sighed, and returned to watching Rukia's reactions.

A single violet eye opened slowly. Orihime exhaled in relief.

"Ori...hime...You're back..." she said, strained. Renji almost reached out for her, but Sado grabbed his shoulder, communicating restraint through contact. Rukia turned her head slowly and softly.

"...Where's Ichigo?" she asked.

"Deeper in the castle," Uryū said, distanced from the group, "He had things to do."

"...What?"

"Don't worry. He'll take care of it." There was something about Uryū's voice that echoed bitterness.

* * *

Ichigo could not believe how much stronger Aizen was. Everything that he had attempted had ended up in failure. The former captain neutralized every single offensive approach that he had taken. And now...

He could try using Shunko, but that wasn't going to make him stronger. With the massive gulf between them already present, there was very little tapping into his full potential would do but tire him out faster. There wasn't any Quincy technique that he knew of that would help him...

Well, there was one thing...

Ichigo regathered himself, bloody cuts and scars all over his body. Breathing labored by his injuries, he slowly, keeping a close eye on the angelic being, distanced himself from the wall. Aizen, sweeping the blood from his blade and then pointed it at him.

"You disappoint me so," Aizen said, "I figured you would put up a better effort than this..." Ichigo smirked, summoning his black claymore.

"Sorry, I can't perform to your standards. I'll try harder now."

Aizen, perfectly clean, dashed at Ichigo, hovering off of the ground, and slashed at his neck. Ichigo' reactions were good enough for him to protect himself, but the force was too great, and he was sent sliding across the floor. Before Aizen could continue his assault, Ichigo rolled back to his feet, firing a Getsuga Tenshō into the floor, not as an attack, but mostly a deterrent. Despite not doing much, the explosion was a temporary reprieve, enough for Ichigo to not only retreat, but plan his next motion.

Ichigo jumped to the wall opposite the door and placed his left hand onto it. When Aizen finally emerged from the smoke stack, he, using a Cero as a boost, accelerated off of the wall, toward him, like a rocket. The shard of the great soul rose his blade, in a rare defensive posture for him.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, the crimson blast surging from within the blade escaping when steel met steel. The attack's bottom fell through, and the ground beneath the might Aizen absorbed the impact, a grand crater growing from where he stood. Unperturbed, Aizen turned his wrist, to bring Ichigo a step close, then with the left arm, plunged it directly into the center of his chest.

Self-sacrifice was one of Ichigo's many techniques he was willing to deploy in such a time of need. Clutching the arm with his left hand as well, the teen rose his blade to his shoulder line.

"Eat this," he said, through his teeth, as a thin beam launched from the blade, piercing Aizen cleaning through the trachea. He fell backward, not in obvious pain, but rage was painted on his face. Ichigo thought to celebrate the minor victory, and retreat, but he felt the only way he was going to win this is if he found a weakness stat, so he kept up the pressure, slashing across the angel's chest with his nameless spirit weapon.

Ichigo quickly found himself double guessing his aggression, as he blade could not clear the skin of Aizen.

'Fuck, it's Kenpachi all over again!'

" _There has to be something we can do..._ "

The former substitute bit down harshly, using Hirenkyaku for a hasty getaway. Using his weapons was completely out of the question now. Accepting this, Ichigo tossed his claymore away, taking an open palm karate stance. A thin red membrane surrounded his body, and his top starting falling to pieces.

"Is this what Shihōin-dono called Shunkō? I was unaware that you knew it," Aizen said, with a wry smile, "But I fail to see how this improves your situation, young one, swathed in darkness." Ichigo exhaled deeply, letting the energy course it's way throughout his body.

"One shot," he whispered, before disappearing, and subsequently reappearing right before Aizen's eyes, and delivering a heavy, Kidō fueled kick to the abdomen. Aizen attempted to recover and counter, but Ichigo's current mastery of the speed arts had him in place for another strike, this time, an elbow to the neck. Aizen fell backward, clutching at his numb neck, as the current aggressor cocked back his right arm.

Aizen's grand white wing expanded, catching his momentum, and before Ichigo could attack, flew back into his personal space bubble, the straight sword was drawn and ready for blood. Ichigo covered his vitals to the best of his abilities, but Aizen's expertise in the art of the sword was too much for his barehanded defense. After taking three direct blows to the arms, an opening formed, and Aizen was quick to exploit, stabbing his blade, a couple of inches below the previously formed open wound. Ichigo lurched forward, feeling his stomach drop.

This was far worse than his fight with Kenpachi. Even when he was losing, he still felt that something could have been done to turn the tables. But there was nothing here. No hope. No speck of false gold.

At the Sōkyoku Hill, he could feel that Aizen was on a completely different plane of power level than his fellow captains, but it was nothing like this.

One fifth of a Great Soul was this strong? That was a rather unpleasant realization...

Geninnam...Ichigo tried to recall everything that he knew about him. He was a Great Souls of light, created a massive church, was destroyed and apparently split into five pieces. He never found out who destroyed him, or how, so he couldn't find a weakness from that...

"Fuck this..." Ichigo growled, the external blood on his body starting to shimmer, "Nothing else has worked." Aizen cleaned his blade once again. It was quickly becoming his go-to maneuver.

Ichigo burst off the ground, summoning whatever strength he had left to dash for the former captain. Aizen prepared his stance, but before Ichigo made contact, he dashed to his back and rushed him with his shoulder. Aizen stumbled forward for a feel steps.

"Cero Grados de Fuga!" Ichigo shouted, his blood turning a bright red color, as the Cero formed, and promptly exploded in the side of the angelic being, shaking the room violently, and engulfing everything in a thick, black haze.

* * *

"Master of Puppets (S&M)" by Metallica and The San Francisco Symphony


	51. South of Heaven

Chapter 51 – South of Heaven

The crimson blast covered the entirety of the room, damaging the pristine condition of the walls severely. The ceiling had a massive crack in it, revealing no light, for how far underground they were. The cloud purified itself slowly, and Ichigo was on both of his knees, struggling to draw a breath.

Aizen, on the other hand, looked untouched, outside of his white wing, that was burned and frayed. He did look mighty angry that his appendage was damaged.

"Oh my God..." Ichigo groaned, failing to rise to his feet, "I put everything into that. Even used my Blut Arterie...And it did nothing..." Before he knew it, the air became slightly easier to filter.

"I will kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said, annoyed. Ichigo chuckled, resting his left forearm on his knee.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," the redhead said, smirking, "Make sure you make me feel it." Aizen gathered his blade and started walking toward Ichigo.

" _Quincy powers, if there is anything you want to tell me, now is the time. I think have spent all of my Shinigami powers, and they didn't work."_

"Ichigo...How much do you trust me?" the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers said, face as stern as ever. Ichigo sighed.

_"I thought we were over this. I need you. I deeply regret how I treated you so far."_

"That's not what I am asking you about, Ichigo. This requires an extra layer of trust." Then the spirit flashed a rare smile, which confused the former substitute greatly.

"Ichigo, how experienced are you with a bow?"

Before Aizen could reach his target, a thick, black aura surrounded Ichigo, and the winged man found himself unable to approach any further.

"What is this?" he growled. Ichigo's black claymore melted and developed itself into a black longbow. Ichigo's eyes drained the black and return to their normal hue. The mask that covered his face shattered.

"Aizen Sosuke...Or Geninam, whatever you preferred to be calmed right now...How bout a round two?" Ichigo asked, picking up the bow. Aizen's grip on his sword tightened.

"No answer? Alright, fine by me. I was going to start anyway."

Ichigo dashed forward, bow by his hip, aiming his face for the angelic being, who was forced back. Catching Aizen on his back foot, Ichigo rolled a kick into his chest, breaking through his defense, and before Aizen could catch his balance, the Quincy fired an arrow into his chest.

The arrow of dark exploded, sending Aizen flying into the wall. Before he fell to the ground, Ichigo tagged him thrice, pinning him to the wall. Aizen roared in pain, but Ichigo quickly shut him up, with an arrow to the face.

The explosion knocked him into the next room over, another empty one, but this one seemed like it was created just to hide something. The only source of light was the hole that was just created. Ichigo walked through the hole in the wall and spotted a faint flicker about fifty feet away from him.

"Is that the Abyss? You're housing it here?" Ichigo asked, "That isn't very smart of you."

"My throne has been surrendered to the Abyss. I am just making sure everything is ready for my return." Ichigo looked at the forming mass of black and frowned.

"What were you even planning to do with Inoue?" he asked, "I don't think she could have found your precious throne." Aizen opened his wounded wing as far as possible.

"Doesn't matter now, Ichigo. We accomplished what was needed. Let us finish this." Aizen flew at Ichigo and cut him across his chest before Ichigo could properly respond. To finish the combo, Aizen slashed him across the chest once again, with a light powered sword. Ichigo fell back, bleeding heavily.

Ichigo rolled back to his feet, only to be greeted with a sword to the neck. This time, however, his Blut Vene managed to deflect the strike, preventing him from losing his head. Ichigo, not wanting to lose the chance, opened his mouth, and fired a Cero directly to the chest of the angel, who was knocked back quite the distance.

"How am I still alive?" he pondered quietly, softly rubbing the shallow wound on his neck.

"Damn it...My wing is too damaged..." Aizen said, "That should have cleansed you of this existence." Ichigo glared at him, rising to his feet slowly.

"That's neat. Didn't seem to work out as planned, huh?" Aizen ignored the comment.

"I'll just slowly break you down." Ichigo smirked.

"Well, we'll see who outlasts the other, won't we?"

Ichigo drew an arrow, approaching the angelic being. Aizen tried to circle the teen, but the redhead made sure he kept an eye trained on him. Acknowledging this, Aizen rushed him, forcing Ichigo into a defensive stance, as he fired a warning shot, which was easily deflected. Aizen again swung chest high, which Ichigo anticipated, and ducked underneath the blade. Aizen caught his momentum and spun to face the redheaded Quincy, only to be immediately met with an elbow to the face. Ichigo relaxed his elbow, smashing the back of his fist into Aizen's face. To finish the combo, Ichigo fired a Cero, again blowing the shard of a great soul back.

Aizen's throat formed a snarl that Ichigo couldn't believe the man could make. Despite saying the constant insistence that his purpose had been accomplished, Aizen was clearly showing great amounts of frustration. It was quite spectacular. It was fun to see the man showing an emotion other than being a smug asshole.

"It seems your pretty little wing got you all messed up. Can't even function without it being all immaculate," Ichigo said, "Shame, for I caught my second wind, where your initial hype seems to be failing you. No longer having fun, are we?"

"This changes nothing, you pest," Aizen growled, "I don't need my full powers to kill you."

"The momentum says otherwise, friend." Ichigo lowered his bow, still smirking.

Ichigo was astounded how much more even the odds were when he let his Quincy powers take control. The former host of his spirit weapon had said that these powers were intended to be able to kill the Spirit King, but that it should be effective on the Great Soul of Light. Of course, it was mostly Aizen's wing being broken that did him in, but the boost to his innate darkness was a massive boost too.

"Aizen, this is pointless. You aren't going to win," Ichigo said, "Why are you still fighting? What are you even fighting for?" Aizen clenched his fists, as a piece of his wing broke off. Ichigo's eyes briefly followed the chunk falling toward the ground.

"This isn't about a win or loss, life or death. This is all about you," Aizen said, "My powers are failing. I will not be leaving this fight alive. But that does not matter.

"I will rejoin my fellow wings when Geninnam is finally reformed. You will die, and you will be forgotten. Your soul will die, and nothing will be left of you. I would take pity on you, heretic, swathed in dark, but I simply cannot do so." Ichigo sighed, taking aim with his bow.

"Are you done, Aizen?"

"Of course, I am. This fight is over." Aizen made one last charge but was immediately halted by an arrow to the forehead. The shard fell onto his back, his wing completely faded. Ichigo dismissed his bow and walked over to the being of light.

"It is long overdue, for me to be reformed..." Aizen said, as his body started to fade away, "One last piece remains. Lucky for you, I could never locate this piece...

"It does not matter. I will be reformed. I will bring the age of light onto this filthy world. I will cleanse this existence.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I see how you have grown. From the boy who was just getting his first taste of real power to the man who stands before me today. It is a shame that your heart is tainted by darkness, but like the rest, your will be purified. You will be cleansed...

"Or you will just be forgotten. A soul lost forever. An appropriate fate, I would say." Ichigo clenched his fists.

"I don't see why this matters. Or what has to do with anything. What point are you trying to reach" Aizen chuckled, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Do not worry about it, young Kurosaki. You will be made aware in due time." Ichigo rolled his eyes, standing back up.

"I see. Well, Geninnam, good fight. I guess I'll see you later..." The teen turned around and walked out of the room. Aizen, body nearly completely dissipated, smiled.

"Light shall return to this world. This corrupt world will be mended. And I shall be the herald to the light. Genninam shall rise once more, and the world shall be purified."

* * *

Everything hurt. Ichigo used too much energy in the fight. It was necessary, but still...

He was dying. Slowly, but it was happening. Ichigo thought he had more time, but maybe that was just his internal delusions speaking for him. There was nothing he could do, but make amends with the precious time he had left. And try to smooth over any bumps caused by his condition and the development of it.

Explaining it to Inoue, Chad, his family, they'll be easy. But Rukia might be a problem...

Not like it matters. Even if she refuses to accept no guilt in his demise, it wouldn't change his fate. His death was inevitable. And it was coming quickly.

He was glad he was appearing confident for his friends. If they worried about him, then he'll start to feel guilty. At least, this way he could pretend that everything was okay. That everything will continue as it is when his time is up. But he knew that was impossible.

He didn't have enough time to cull the worry. This was the last stretch. To say he had five years left was optimistic.

His soul burned. Ichigo grimaced, in pain, continuing to stumble out of the castle. The healing process would have to wait...

"I will not apologize..." Ichigo said, to himself. He had nothing to apologize for...

* * *

"South of Heaven" by Slayer


	52. Detox

Chapter 52 – Detox

The endless deserts of Hueco Mundo did not make for a good experience. Especially when you didn't even know if you were going in the right direction.

Ichigo sighed, climbing a sand dune, to see a small clearing in the distance. Since there was literally nothing else in the area that looked remotely lived in, the former substitute decided that was his next destination. He made his way over the apex of the sand dune, not aware of how steep the blind side was, and found himself tumbling down.

Just one of those days...

"I'm not moving," Ichigo said, laying in the white sand. And for a total six minutes, forty-six seconds, he stayed true to that promise. It would have been longer, but he was found by Sado.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Sado asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Why are you still lying down?"

"Because I'm frustrated, Chad...Is everyone together?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah."

"Sick. We can finally leave."

"...Is what Ishida said true? About..." Ichigo let the question linger for a short while.

"Yeah. It's true. I'll explain when we're back home..." he said, voice husky, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It's become too much of an issue for me to handle myself."

"I understand, Ichigo. I don't think anyone is really upset at you. Just concerned and wondering why you didn't tell us."

"...Great. The one thing I tried not to do..." Ichigo sighed, sitting up.

"I'm tired, Chad. I didn't want to hurt anyone or make anyone worry about me. I just wanted burn out in peace. Was that too much to ask for?" Sado lips turned into a small smile.

"We know you Ichigo. This was going to come out, no matter how hard you tried to hide it." Ichigo chuckled, rising to his feet.

"I guess. Didn't work out the way I wanted it to, but that should have been expected," he said, "Alright, I'm ready to face the music. How's Rukia doing?"

"Inoue-san finished healing her about an hour ago. She's stable now."

"That's good."

"Kuchiki-dono and Abarai-san are doing fine too."

"Dono? Wait, what the hell is Byakuya doing here in the first place?"

"I am unaware of his purpose." Ichigo frowned, knowing something was up.

"Disregarding the captain, what other surprises are there for me?"

"Nothing that I know of," Sado said, as impassively as always. If Ichigo did not know the giant better, he'll think he's lying to him.

"Alright," was all Ichigo replied with, seeing no reason to further continue the conversation.

The small encampment fell silent the second Ichigo and Sado entered it. The redhead felt all eyes fall on him. It was rather uncomfortable, but he knew the reason why. There was no hiding it now.

"Well, let's not keep this awkward," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "How are we doing?"

"Fine, I suppose," Renji said, sarcastically, "What the hell man? Why did you go after Aizen, especially by yourself?"

"Because of reasons. I thought I'll come back to a roaring chorus of applause, not an interrogation," Ichigo said, "Look, there are reasons outside of each of our comprehension, even mine. I only did what I felt was needed."

"It wasn't your place to take revenge for us!"

"Trust me. I was not taking revenge for you Shinigami types. This was something needed. Immediately."

"And yet you couldn't be bothered to find us?" Uryū piped in, "Or bring me. I could have been of aid." Ichigo turned his eyes to the bespectacled Quincy.

"Honestly, this was something that could have ended a lot worse if I brought aid. Regardless, the deal has been done. Aizen, otherwise known as Geninnam, has been vanquished. Life can move on."

"Geninnam? What are you even taking about?" Renji asked. Ichigo turned back to the shinigami.

"Read up on your history, Abarai. Now, for the important issue: where's Inoue?" Upon hearing her name, Orihime stood up, while also helping Rukia to her feet.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she said, softly, not really knowing what to say. She guessed she could ask-

"No need to sound that meek, Inoue. We're going home," Ichigo said, "And no, I'm not hurt...physically..." Orihime did not look anymore relieved.

"Ichigo, what the hell were you thinking?" Rukia asked, harshly, "Why didn't you tell anyone!?"

"Can we talk about this at a more opportune time? Like, maybe when we aren't in the middle of a desert full of Hollows?" Ichigo asked, calmly.

"Ichigo, this is serious!"

"I understand that, but this isn't the time or place. You really need to calm. I'll explain things later." Rukia also didn't look relieved. In fact, she looked even angrier. Ichigo felt like he had already failed step one of his, "Get everyone off your back," plan. Oh well, he'll patch things up later. Rukia will listen to him eventually. All he has to do is wait out the overemotional period.

"The important thing is that everyone is okay, and we are good to leave," Ichigo said, "Granted, don't exactly have a plan out of here..."

"I can help with that!" Neliel said, popping out of nowhere.

"...Where exactly were you?" Uryū asked. Neliel giggled.

"I was here the entire time!" she said, excitedly. Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright. You gonna get us out of here?"

"Yep! I'll use a Garganta to take you back to your home...Which is?"

"Karakura," Sado said. Neliel did not reply, goofy smile losing a little bit of its charm.

"Uh...I don't know where that is..." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Fantastic. Just get us anywhere in Japan, and let us make a call."

* * *

"Why did you call us, Kisuke?" Shinji asked the shopkeeper, who was trying to enjoy a pipe. The former Captain of the twelfth division sighed.

"Well, there may be some good news coming your way. And some bad news too," he said. Shinji tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Kurosaki-san probably just got done disposing of Aizen. That's good."

"It is. What's the bad news?"

"Well, it kinda was an unauthorized invasion into a recognized state, no matter how disorganized it was. The Lords of Famine are not going to be pleased with this, and the Lords of Death are going to be sent in to clean up the mess.

"Now, I can get them to not kill anyone involved, but it might take a little sacrifice from us former captains..." Shinji narrowed his eyes, glaring at the shopkeeper.

"What are you saying?"

"Hirako-san, would you be able to go back to being a captain again?"

"Urahara..."

"I know what you are thinking. But the Lords of Death can't cover up missing bodies, and they aren't going to promote unready Vice Captains. You were allowed to live, only because they might have a use for you in the future. This is what they prepared for."

"Urahara, I moved on from that. We all have." Urahara shook his head.

"That's not the point. Hirako-san, you know how these things work. You know how these people operate. I'm sorry Hirako-san, they won't take a no for an answer. They are going to kill you if you reject them. They will kill the rest of the Vizards if they reject them. Hell, they might kill me, just because I won't kill you right now. I don't want there to be unnecessary blood."

"I'm not going back!" Shinji roared, "They can just find some replacements like they also have!"

"Things are different..."

"Things aren't different, Urahara! I'm not a puppet!"

"...Please, rethink this. This is a serious topic."

"I'm not changing my mind." The phone in the hut went off, and Tessai, from the other room, announcing that he was going to answer it. And few moments of silence and the large man came into the room, saying, "Sir, it's Kuchiki-san calling for you." Urahara nodded, standing up.

"Please, sleep on your decision. I implore you to do so."

* * *

"Really?" Ichigo said, looking at a local map, "Out of everywhere in Japan, you take us to fucking Kurihara. Great, just great."

"It's not too far, right?" Neliel asked.

"Not even close."

"It would have been nice if we landed in Tokyo," Sado asked, "I've never gone to Tokyo." Ichigo looked at his long time friend, out the corners of his eyes.

"...Chad, we're a half hour train ride away. You can go whenever you want."

"It's fine," Sado responded. Ichigo sighed, muttering, "Whatever man," as he rubbed his forehead.

"Sado-kun, I've never gone to Tokyo either," Orihime said, very softly, "Maybe we could go together."

"That sounds nice." Ichigo clapped his hands.

"See, making plans already."

"Ichigo, where are we again?" Rukia asked, holding her cell phone away from her.

"Kurihara," Ichigo replied.

"Kisuke, we're in Kurihara." Rukia tapped her foot, impatiently. Then she covered her face with her palm.

"Okay, fine." She slammed her phone shut, and sighed.

"He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"What's keeping him?" Uryū asked.

" _Stuff_. He wouldn't tell me."

"...I don't even care anymore."

"Great. Ain't nothing to do in Kurihara, so I guess we're waiting. Patiently," Ichigo said, "Might be good. Detox here. Do the serious stuff back in Karakura."

"Is there something wrong?" Neliel asked.

"Everything is good."

"Everything is not good, Ichigo," Rukia said, bitterly. Ichigo palmed his face, sighing deeply.

"Rukia, relax."

"You're not taking this seriously."

"And you're handling this like-No, detox now. We'll talk later."

"You're avoiding talking about this Ichigo," Renji said.

"Well, no shit I'm avoiding talking about this," Ichigo replied, "Calm your heads. Then we'll talk." He took the opportunity to take a brief glance at Orihime, to make her realize that she's different.

"I'm doing this because I don't want anyone to let their emotions control their response. Just logic. Tomorrow sound good?" Rukia and Renji shared a look.

"Whatever," Rukia said, crossing her arms, and looking off to the side.

"If it's fine with Rukia, it's fine with me," Renji replied, "This means more to her than it does to me." Ichigo chuckled, turning towards Uryū.

"Do you want to have a personal talk too? Man to man, Quincy to Quincy?" he asked, tone exaggerated,

"No," the Quincy replied, bluntly.

"Fine then."

* * *

"Is there a reason why we're taking an Arrancar back with us?" Urahara asked, piloting the flying carpet that he never offered an explanation on where it came from, or if he had developed it. Ichigo shrugged.

"I want to see where Ichigo lives, so I can visit him!" she said, passionately, "I'm not a bad guy!"

"Trust me, she's no threat," Ichigo deadpanned.

"It's just odd."

"Indeed," Uryu said. Neliel puffed her cheeks.

"I don't know why you're so distrusting of me."

"I'm a Quincy. We hunt Hollows, not collaborate with them, and invite them to our homes." Neliel crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Well, lucky for you, I'll never come to visit you."

"Oh ho, already shut down, even before you got a chance," Ichigo said.

"Shut up."

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Aizen being Geninnam. Truthfully, I actually never could confirm that he was," Urahara said. Ichigo shrugged, in response.

"It's fine," he replied, "It didn't matter. Even if I knew what, it wouldn't have changed anything. He was way stronger than I could have ever anticipated." Urahara nodded.

"What is Geninnam anyway?" Renji asked. Urahara shook his head softly.

"Geninnam...The great soul of light...Only thing I know is that he became a major problem to the world. His great source of light attracted the Abyss, and well...There's a reason why Shinigami are deployed worldwide."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rukia asked, skeptical.

"Before Geninnam's ascension, the borders between the worlds were actual very solid. The dead stayed in the afterlife. Hollows stayed in Hueco Mundo. Condemned souls and Demons stayed in Hell. But, the creeping Abyss spread, and ate the barriers between the worlds."

"Is that why Hueco Mundo was starting to become overrun by the Abyss so rapidly? I always thought it was weird that the imbalance was broken so badly when he entered Hueco Mundo." Urahara shook his head.

"No. Aizen definitely introduced something to induce the destabilization. Rather it is a portal to the Abyss or just a lure to bring it in. Anyway, Hueco Mundo was merely a pawn for his plans, and he was more than okay sacrificing it."

"What was he looking for? One of the thrones?" Ichigo asked, "Or was it that other thing?"

"Likely neither. If I know where they are, it's very likely that he also knew."

"Does it still matter? He's dead now, right?" Renji asked.

Yes, the Aizen we all knew is gone. That's true. But a great soul can never be fully extinguished. He will rise again, just fully reintegrated as Geninnam." Urahara sighed, as the carpet slowed down a tick.

"He said that he wasn't the last piece, so there is still time," Ichigo said, "And regardless, it doesn't matter. His throne is still in the Abyss. He can't move, even if he wanted to."

"Regardless, it matters very little. Whatever Geninnam is planning won't be able to get off the ground, due to various circumstances."

"Oh God damn it," Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead.

"Excuse me, are we missing something?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately," Ichigo said, "It's rather difficult to explain."

"Does it have to do with that Hayato guy?" Renji asked, angrily.

"It has everything to do with him. I'm sorry Urahara, can this wait? I already feel a headache coming on thinking about it," Ichigo said.

"Of course. I am a little surprised that our old friend introduced himself so brazenly. Maybe he's further ahead than any of us thought."

"Maybe? Maybe implies that there's a chance in hell he hasn't gotten everything in order...Oh, joy." Ichigo laid flat on his back,

"We'll be fine, Kurosaki-san. At least we'll know where he is."

"We've been saying this. And alas, he's gotten away with every little project he's started." Urahara looked back at the former substitute, then turned his attention to the air traffic once more. Despite wanting to, he truly couldn't find any fault with what Ichigo had said.

Despite their best efforts, Hayato was practically a ghost for nearly two decades. Just because he was more active lately doesn't mean that it was still going to be practically impossible to find him.

But Ryūken managed to find him. He wasn't hiding, of course, and the discussion went nowhere, but still, he was there...

"Ichigo, we'll talk about this another day. I have some work to do," Urahara said, determined.

* * *

"Tomorrow," Rukia said.

"Tomorrow got it," Ichigo said. Rukia exhaled sharply.

"You're still not taking this seriously, idiot." Ichigo shrugged.

"I fail to see a problem. Shouldn't my aura of confidence make you feel better?"

"It's not."

"Well damn. Well, sleep on it, and maybe we can reach a better conclusion tomorrow."

"Ichigo."

"No no. Sleep on it. Trust me, you'll feel better after a long night of sleep," Ichigo said, calmly, "We will talk about this tomorrow, and I promise, I will be completely open with you. But tonight, just calm down." The fire in Rukia's eyes dimmed slightly.

"You aren't going to hide anything?"

"There's nothing to hide."

"...Tomorrow, Ichigo...I'm holding this to you."

"I know."

"Do not lie to me."

"I won't."

"Fine," Rukia said, as she turned to enter Urahara's shop, "Good night Ichigo."

"Yeah, good night Rukia." As she disappeared into, Yoruichi exited the shop and waved towards her former pupil.

"Sounds like you're handling everything like an adult," she said, tone full of snark, "Well done."

"It's fine. She's heading inside, instead of yelling at me, so that's a victory," Ichigo replied, "Besides, for the circumstances I'm under, this is one of the better outcomes that I can think of."

"Is it?"

"It's better than my soul exploding at twenty with no explanation planted."

"Ichigo, were you ever planning on telling them." A short hesitation.

"I can't really give you a good answer. I had a multitude of ideas on how this would work and all, but those plans kind of fell apart. So now I'm forced to reveal on how I have some form of super soul cancer, and how I'm going to die before my life can truly begin. Grand."

"You sound stressed Ichigo."

"I am stressed. I didn't want this to happen, for this reason, because I knew I had no real idea on how to manage all of this. Before I could have expected some kind of fade out or something, but now I have to anticipate not being able to graduate high school. And I'm getting upset because this shouldn't be happening like this."

"Ichigo..." Ichigo held his hand out, in a defensive posture.

"I'm going to relax and recompose myself. I'll be better once I knock some of this crap out of the way."

"Well, if you ever need to speak, I'm always here. You can always go to me. Don't forget that." Ichigo chuckled, turning to walk away.

"Of course. I don't think I could ever forget you."

* * *

Well, he did say that Inoue would be the easiest person to talk to about his condition. So why was it so hard to knock on her door?

Oh yeah, because things were different now. Of course, they were different.

"Well, here we go..." he said, tapping the door three times. There was a very long pause before Orihime opened the door slightly, and Ichigo felt the lump in his throat grow. Fantastic. Not even in the apartment, yet he was already choking.

"Kurosaki-kun..." she said, meekly. Okay, something between the last time they saw each other had to happen, and Orihime was not feeling quite okay with it. If he can't get it out of her, he'll talk to Ishida about it.

"Can I come in?" he asked, gently. Just as a formality. Orihime nodded, and opened the door. He walked through and looked around. He was pleased with how all the Shinigami equipment that was set up was torn down. At least they had the decency to do that, after making her apartment into the deployment command center.

He took a seat on her couch and patted the spot next to him. Orihime tentatively took a seat, which prompted an eyebrow of the former substitute to raise ever so slightly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, before realizing that he came off too aggressively, "Remember, you can always speak to me."

"Everything is good, Kurosaki-kun..." she said. There was the denial. Man, there were so many things that two had in common when it came to being open with others. Least it made it easy to open her up.

"Don't you find it odd, after everything that we been through, you still call me by my family name?" Ichigo said, trying a new tactic, "Everyone else, besides the Quincy, calls me by my given name. It's interesting that you're the only one.

"So, to not be a hypocrite, how bout I start. Orihime, what can I help you with?" The apartment fell silent, as Orihime stewed to comprehend what just happened. Her face started to pink, her blush luminescent. Ichigo smiled, seeing just a peek of his friend return to form.

"U-uh-uh-uh-uh, w-what are y-you t-talking about, K-Kuro-saki-kun?" Orihime sputtered the return of some life to her voice.

"I'm making you call me by my given name. It's only fair." Orihime stared at her crush, eyes wide.

"O-Ok, I-Ichigo-kun..." she said, practically glowing.

"Orihime, I want to know. You've been down for the past couple of hours and I don't like it. What's wrong?" Orihime looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw genuine concern in them. And now she felt guilty.

"It's a little hard to explain," Orihime said.

"We have plenty of time to figure it out."

"Uh..."

"Does it have to do with you Soul King powers?"

"...They took control of me. Showed me my entire lineage. My future...I heard about what happened to you, and how it was happening, and wondered if there was anything that I could do...And there was something..."

"Orihime, I already know what you're about to say, and no. It's not an option," Ichigo asked, "Ascension is not something you can just take back, and for what? You'll only be delaying the inevitable."

"But Kuro-Ichigo-kun, I would be able to separate the bonded parts of your soul. I'll be able to save you."

"Orihime, trust me. This is not something that you can just do and take back. Ascension is permanent, and by ascending, you're becoming a very open target. But worst of all, it'll just be for naught. I was born this way." The color that was building in Orihime's face drained.

"Orihime, I wish I could tell you otherwise, and that there was something to be done, but there is nothing. I'm sorry."

"...So there's nothing I can do?"

"No, there is something you and only you can do. Be Inoue Orihime, like I always known her to be. When my time comes, I want to live knowing my friends are all okay. That we...They made it past this. I don't want to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone. That's why this is eating me up."

"Ichigo-kun, I want you to know that I understand," she said, "I wanted to do the same thing when I was forced to go to Hueco Mundo...But I realized that it was the wrong way. It was that I lacked faith in my friends, but I was scared to hurt them. I was scared to hurt you." Ichigo looked down at the floor and sighed. Man, they were a lot more alike than he thought.

"Yeah. Man that should have been obvious," he said, with a smile on his face.

"Huh?"

"I should have been open. But I let my fear of hurting others get the best of me, and now it snowballed to this mess."

"Ichigo-kun?" The way that she said that made it seem that she was not aware of how little time he actually had. Well, he said that he would be more open with his friends. But damn it, she was looking right at him, and she was so cute...Oh God, he would have to tell his sisters.

Well. Here's to practice.

"Orihime, I don't have very long..." he said, sitting back, looking anything but relaxed, "My absorption of Rukia's power aggravated my latent Quincy powers and the Hollow soul that was bonded to mine. Any power I drew from an outside source just shortened my lifespan..." The look of confusion on Orihime's face did not fade.

"That outside source being my soul. My actual power. Not the one my Quincy powers limited me to. So, I burnt up my soul, and now I'm paying for it."

"I see..." Orihime said, a lot more steady than they both would have figured, "I don't want to know how much longer." Ichigo almost had a snappy comeback, for he also didn't know how much time he had, but that was inappropriate for the moment. He'll just simmer, and let Orihime talk.

"Ichigo-kun, was there a reason why you wanted to talk to me alone?" she asked. Ichigo looked inwardly, trying to find the reason that lead him there in the first place.

"I don't think so..." he said, coming to the realization that he did not have a reason, "I guess I just wanted to talk to you, alone. Just like old times. I feel comfortable talking to you."

"Just like old times..." Orihime repeated before a smile broke out on her face, "Thank you Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo could not think of a single reason on why he was being thanked. If anything, he felt that he was sliding backward. He didn't make his confusion apparent, however, keeping his face neutral.

"Uh. You're welcome?" Orihime giggled, shifting in her seat slightly.

"I was a mess the first time we met. Everything that I knew was just taken away from me. And I was scared. You were there, and you were by my side for every step in the process. We didn't even know each, and yet, you were there.

"I remember how heartbroken I was when Tatsuki told me not to trust you. That you weren't the man you seemed to be. I felt that she was wrong, but I wanted to avoid conflict. When she started to try to phase you out of my life, I felt hurt. I understood why she did it. She felt hurt by you. And she didn't want me to be hurt by you.

"But I was. I realized it then." Ichigo felt both a swell of pride that he had such a major influence in her life, but also a swell of guilt that no matter what he does from now on, he was going to cause some pain to Orihime. That was too much to bare. And these were the burdens he chose to accept.

"The first time I saw you in high school, my breath was taken away from me. It had been too long. But my heart never swayed..." Ichigo felt the oxygen escape his lungs. Oh, had he been underestimating Orihime's feelings for a long time.

God damn, he was an asshole...

"Uh..Ichigo-kun...I'm sorry I-I'm so nervous right now. I never thought I'll be able to talk to you like this again," Orihime said, shifting her eyes back in forth, keeping her head tilted down, "Or ever tell you this..." Her voice was becoming increasingly harder to pick up, but Ichigo wasn't about to interrupt.

"Ichigo-kun, I-I...uh...I l-l-l...I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I'll help you through." Orihime giggled, feeling the tension in the air dissipate greatly. "Ichigo-kun...I, for a very long time...I've been in l-love with you..." she said, voice trailing off slightly toward the end of the statement, but still rather consistent. Despite the aura of mutual acknowledgment in the air, the scene was still rather awkward. And despite the time that Ichigo had to stir on the confession, and how he would react, he had nothing.

He never expected to hear the word "love" come out of her mouth. He knew of her feelings, but...This was much more than he could have ever properly expected. So, at the moment, he was slightly stunned.

"I don't expect you to immediately be able to respond. But I just want you to know how I feel, Ichigo-kun." And Orihime smiled, as she sat back on her couch, quite relaxed, despite her face discovering a new shade of red. Ichigo looked at her, then straight ahead, and now he faced a dilemma.

He knew he couldn't just say nothing. He had to do something. React. He had time. Orihime didn't look pressed. He could figure out something.

What did he feel for Orihime? Was it more than just friendship? He didn't know. He knew that he wanted her to be happy. He also doubted that he could make her happy. But, she had just said otherwise. And he did want her to be happy.

Well, what's the worst that could happen?

"I honestly don't know what to say..." Ichigo said rapidly running statements through his head to find one that doesn't blow up in his face, "Love isn't something I'm well versed in. I hope I don't make too many mistakes or anything." Orihime heard the words spoken, but wasn't sure if she had comprehended them right.

"Too many mistakes?" she repeated.

"Yeah. You do want to try this, right?"

"Try this?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me, aren't you? I'm saying that I'll do this relationship thing if you so happen to let me."

"Eh? Ichigo-kun?"

"Are you going to let me, Orihime?" Ichigo said, the facade of confidence standing strong, "I wouldn't mind."

"You wouldn't? I...I-" Orihime started. Ichigo grabbed her hands gently.

"Orihime, it would be my honor." Orihime stared at her long time target of affection and found herself incapable of saying anything.

"Orihime, I want you to understand that I'm going to put my heart into this. But I don't want to force you into anything, got it." Orihime nodded, sharply.

"Good, good."

"Ichigo-kun, I know you. You put your heart into everything, even if you know it or not," she said, "I know better than to doubt you..." Ichigo smiled warmly. If there was anything that could lead to his feelings becoming more than what they were, it was that Orihime made him feel better about his own self. Rather through her incredibly kind words or her actions around him. She was a calming spirit, much stronger than his broken one. Orihime had the uncanny ability to make people feel whole with whatever life had given them. She was truly a diamond.

"I am more than glad to accept you Ichigo-kun."

* * *

"Took the girls out. Dinner's in the fridge. Love dad?" Ichigo said, reading a note, with an extremely crude drawing of his father and both of his sisters smiling faces on it. Ichigo shook his head and retreated to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed.

"Oh thank Christ this nightmare is over," he said, wrapping his arms around his pillow, "I'm sure Ochi-sensei won't be too upset with me missing class for the next couple of days."

"Who's Ochi-sensei?" Neliel asked, popping her head out of his closet. Ichigo's eyes opened dramatically slow.

"Ochi-sensei is my homeroom teacher. More important than that, what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to see your house! It's very nice!"

"Thank you. Now leave. I'm going to bed."

"But Ichigo!"

"Neliel, please." The Arrancar averted her glance, as a Garganta opened.

"Thank you Ichigo," she said, in a much more serious tone, "I can't speak for everyone, but Hueco Mundo greatly appreciates you and your team. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to contact me." She stepped through the portal, and it closed up behind her.

"Sure thing," Ichigo said, as he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Detox" by Strapping Young Lad


	53. Over Now (Unplugged)

Chapter 53 – Over Now (Unplugged)

After the experience of the prior day, Ichigo was quite pleased that he was awarded a pleasant night of sleep. He arose, the body quite sore, but still feeling much better, and walked towards his door.

As soon as he touched the door handle, the door burst open, and Kurosaki Isshin, the patriarch of the family and highly regarded practitioner of medicine at the clinic flew through, driving his forehead into the chest of his son. Ichigo slammed against his wooden floor.

"What the hell!? Dad!" he roared. Isshin cupped his scruffy chin and grinned at his downed spawn.

"Stay alert, Ichigo! It may come in handy one day, boy!" Isshin shouted, voice full of pride. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked, standing up, "I'm not going to school today if that's that you were wondering about."

"I know. I already prepared an excuse and everything."

"Then why did you bust through my door like you were here to arrest me?"

"Just wanted to make sure you weren't slacking off. Seems you have been." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this right now. I'm going to eat and take care of some things." Isshin crossed his arms and leaned into the door frame.

"Alright, son. I'll let you take care of this." Ichigo paused and stared at his father.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Isshin shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean nothing by it. You'll be fine." Ichigo looked at his father, before walking past him, out of the room, shaking his head.

* * *

"God damn it," an older man with white, neatly combed black hair and sharp amber eyes growled, reading a couple of sheets of paper. Another man, with chestnut colored hair and brown eyes, stood, arms behind his back.

"Get Lord Tobias. We need to discuss this."

"No need, Lord Bolezn. I already know how we are going to proceed," Lord Shamira Tobias said, walking into the room, fully dressed in the typical Lord of Death garb, a black robe, with various different emblems stitched into it, "Just get me and Lord Mouken to Karakura Town. You and Lord Alexanderson will go discuss this matter with the Shinigami." Fabrizio Bolezn, the First Lord of Death sighed, standing up out of his seat, and grabbed his cape, a simple black robe, with a skull embroidered on the back.

"You couldn't bother discussing this with me, Lord Tobias?"

"No, I couldn't," she said, sternly, "I'll rather be prepared when things like this hit the fan."

* * *

Rukia stared at the wall, reflecting on her actions, and what had happened, and between the last time she saw Ichigo, found peace. She knew she was overreacting yesterday, but how could you blame her. One of her best friends was dying, for causes that could have been her fault, and she had just found about it... It was tough to stomach, but after thinking about it, she had hidden things to Ichigo, thinking that it would keep his worries low. He was just trying to do the same thing...

She just wanted to know why and how it was happening. Ichigo had promised to be truthful with her. She knew that he would keep his end of the bargain.

"Kuchiki-san," Urahara said, as he walked into the room, knocking Rukia out of her trance, "We're going to be seeing some visitors today. Don't say anything that incriminates you and agree with everything that they say. Do not argue." Urahara walked back out of the room, leaving Rukia confused.

"Visitors? What are you talking about?"

"Who else? The Lords of Death are approaching." Rukia looked down at the ground, before grabbing her phone. She needed to make a call.

* * *

The Lords of the Horsemen were an ancient concept, created when the weight of the known world was too much for them. Each of the five branches controlled the information stream of information. Pestilence controlled discoveries of the body, mind, or science, Famine controlled the judgment of souls, War controlled the conflicts of men, worlds, and established states, and Death controlled the release of general information that would be made available to the public. Conquest, the forgotten Horseman, controlled the rest of the Horsemen.

The Horsemen of the Apocalypse were prohibited from interacting with the affairs of the worlds, for their purpose was too great for them to put themselves at risk, so they established forces to do so. Of course, because of their great importance in determining how the world is formed and controlled, are prohibited from getting involved in various affairs, unless said the matter is of enough importance, or if what is needed to be done does not affect the bias of the Lords.

The Lords moving is enough to make the strongest of men quake. For when they move, things start to change. And when things start to change, people that once existed may not exist the next day.

Censorship? The Lords preferred to call it information adjustment. Accuracy meant very little when it came to establishing and keeping the force behind the various military forces that they have hands all over. Making sure the public respected them was the most important task they had, even if that respect was forced by fear.

* * *

Ichigo felt a sense of dread move throughout his body. He felt like things beyond his control were about to kick off, just based on his informal invasion of Hueco Mundo. That was bad.

What was worse was that he didn't know how this would affect his friends. He could accept any punishment. But that was him. He was done. But his friends had full lives to live.

He had to accept whatever he had coming. But what was it was the question?

* * *

Renji fell onto his back, dropping Zabimaru, which returned to its base form from his Bankai. He had to get stronger. He nearly let Rukia die. He nearly died himself. He wasn't strong enough to do anything.

He would never allow this to happen again. We were going to become stronger. And that was that.

Grabbing Zabimaru, with a newfound determination, he rose back onto his feet, and roared, "Bankai!" He wasn't going to allow fatigue effect him.

* * *

Rukia sighed, tapping her foot. Ichigo was late. Something new had popped up, and he needed to be there, immediately. And now he was wasting time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Ichigo said, opening the door to the room, "What's going on?"

"Ichigo, we need to talk. Not about your stuff. This is infinitely more important," Rukia said, sharply.

"I would have some snappy comeback, but this seems important. What is it?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms.

"Let's go for a walk. This is going to require a little bit of privacy."

"Ichigo, you're about to hear some things that might disturb you a little bit," Rukia said, "One, after today, you may not be you anymore."

"What's going on?"

"Bad things. Lords of the Horsemen are roaming." Ichigo palmed his face.

"Ah, great."

"It gets even better."

"Fantastic. What else?"

"We are going to be in deep shit for a while. The Royal Guard and the Lords of Death are going to keep a close eye on us for us for a while."

"What about us here, in the world of the living."

"You'll be fine if you don't discuss this," Shamira said, from behind them. Ichigo and Rukia turned slowly, to face Shamira and Yura.

"Oh, hello Yura," Ichigo said.

"It's Lord Mouken. We're on official business," Yura said, sharply, "Anyway, What's going to happen is that there is going to be an official investigation by the Royal Guard since Shinigami are involved. Don't worry, little Kuchiki, you and the other two should be fine. We scrubbed your names. As long as shut up about this, you'll be fine."

"You're Kurosaki, I presume. You and the rest of you should make sure you don't speak about this. At all," Shamira said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on speaking about it," Ichigo said."

"In fact, Kurosaki, you and your specific abilities don't exist. And if you act out again, you won't either. Do not fail this simple request." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"...What?"

"Ichigo, just accept it," Rukia said, averting her eyes.

"Everything that occurred in Hueco Mundo happened quite differently than you remember. You might want to read a memo, Kurosaki. Don't worry, one will be provided for you."

"So, I, according to your rewrite, don't have my powers anymore?" Ichigo said.

"Could have been worse. We could have just executed you," Shamira said, "Would have been much easier, but we received a better offer. You should thank Hirako Shinji."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Glad to see you understand," Yura said, "Anyway, we have work to do, so thank you for not wasting her time."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Masaki..." Isshin said to himself, holding his forehead. He was tired. He was tired of watching his son waste away. He was tired of seeing his brother-in-law continue to make moves to bring ruin. He was tired of not being about to do anything.

He knew he couldn't allow the death of his wife be the worst day of his life. He knew his son was going to be dragged into this cruel world sooner or later. But he didn't know the toll it would have taken on him.

Life wasn't fair. Ichigo, despite his gruff exterior, he was a good child. He carried a lot of love, even if he didn't show it as much as he wishes.

"I'll make this right, Masaki. I promise."

* * *

Neither Rukia nor Ichigo had anything to say after that chance meeting with the two Lords of Death. Something seemed off. They were far too calm for comfort. As if that they weren't telling the full story. Of course, they were. Why would you, when you hold all the leverage?

"Ichigo, you need to stay safe," Rukia said, "I can't imagine what's going to happen in the future. This is all new to me." Ichigo looked around, taking smaller steps than normal to allow Rukia to keep up.

"Rukia, don't worry about me. If anything major does happen, I'll be there. We'll be there."

"What about the Quincy?"

"I don't care about him. We'll deal with that obstacle when it gets here."

"And what about yourself. You officially don't have the powers to fight back."

"They can make me disappear. I'm not long for this world anyway..."

* * *

"Hikifune Kirio, Captain of the Royal Guard," a well-endowed woman with purple hair announced, standing with her arms to her side.

"Narita Takehiko, Captain of the Royal Guard," a man with very long, messy red hair, and sharp green eyes said, smiling quite arrogantly had said.

"Suzuka Yoshiro, Captain of the Royal Guard," a bald man with thick proportions said, voiced deep and heavy.

"Koizumi Shinju, Captain of the Royal Guard," a slender woman, with a short blonde pixie cut said, eyes closed.

"Ueda Suzume, Captain of the Royal Guard," another slender woman, this one easily the shortest person in the room said, long ash gray ponytail tucked neatly into her Captain's haori.

"Kimura Michi, Captain of the Royal Guard," a man, face fixed with a viscous looking grin, said, arms tucked into his sleeves.

"Watanabe Hideyo, Captain of the Royal Guard," a man with a strong, aged faced said, arms tucked to his sides.

"Saito Yū, the seventh head of the Saito family estate, and leader of the Royal Guard reports all as present," a man, with a short, neat cut said, grinning as if he hadn't a worry in the world, "Now, ladies and gentlemen, what can be reported on?"

"The Hōgyoku was not located. Aizen was killed before he could move into the Abyss," Hideyo said, sternly. Yū's smile grew.

"Oh well. That's fine," he said, "It's probably too late to rely on backup plans. We finally have what we need to start."

"Shall we apprehend Kurosaki now?" Michi asked.

"Soon. But now. We still need to prepare the chamber. But, we are ever so close."

"We still need to move before the Way of White moves," Michi said.

"Rushing into this will get us nowhere. We will accomplish our goals as long as we stay calm, and don't overreact," Yū said, "Regardless, what Captain Watanabe reported on, with the situation of the Princess means we have the head start."

"Saito-sama, what about the Lords?" Kirio asked, "I have received word that they are starting the purging process. I doubt that they would take kindly to you arresting some random human."

"That will be taken care of when it comes up," Yū said, "We're so close to the end. No amount of information purging for is going to stop us."

"I'm glad you're so confident, Saito-sama," Kirio said, "We'll move on your word."

* * *

"I was bonded from the beginning. You have no blame in the matter Rukia," Ichigo said, leaning against a guardrail, looking over the city skyline, "I really never intended for this to happen like this."

"I know Ichigo," Rukia replied, "I was just scared for you. I understand what you were trying to do." Ichigo nodded, crossing his arms.

"I'm glad you calmed down. Thanks for understanding Rukia."

"I'm still upset, but I understand. You should have never hidden this away from me." Ichigo chuckled.

"I know."

"So what now? Where do you go from here?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo said, "I'll move from here. I'll continue to live as long as I am afforded. And there will be no complaints when my time comes." Rukia looked at the man who she was fortunate to call her substitute and smiled.

"That's a mature way to think of it. Make the best of your time Ichigo. Promise me this," Rukia requested, "Don't die with regrets."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"Over Now (Unplugged)" by Alice in Chains


	54. Nativitatem Magnam

Noel of the Abyss

Nativitatem Magnam

"Noel, you can take your helmet off. We're put of sight." Sir John of Haethfield said as the four highly esteemed knights rode in the back of a carriage. John wore a modified plate armor set, with his arms uncovered, allowing for a greater range of motion. His hair was cut short, and his worn face held a rough brown beard. Noel, the another knight in a plate suit, this one fully decked out, sterling silver, that he was talking to tilt their head slightly, long red hair spilling out of the back.

"Oi, is Noel not speaking?" said Lance. The rider wore a brown leather tunic, with chainmail underneath, covering his vitals. His right hand bore a white glove, with a blue cross detailed on to it. The man from Alchester had short white hair, with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Noel, is someone a wee bit nervous? Come on. We don't lose, period."

"We won't lose. But that's not why Noel is nervous," Sir Dane, the group's elder said, "I feel it too. It feels wrong to go against our teachings."

"Still, this necessary. Geninnam has unintentionally spread the Abyss into our world. We have to put an end to this inane nonsense," John said, "The sooner we cull the light, the sooner we start repairing things."

"Still, there's so little about this that we understand. How is this supposed Herald of Light attracting the dark anyway?"

"That's to be figured out another time," Noel said, suddenly, voice surprisingly soft, "What is to be done is what is to be done. We shall not question our orders, especially when they come directly from Pope Urban II. There is no room for failure."

"Noel, always so serious," Lance said, as the carriage approached a grand gate.

"What is this? This was merely a simple church months ago," Dane said, scratching his beard, "Geninnam created a castle now."

"To contain the light?" Lance asked.

"No. His ego," Dane answered, halting the horses that led the excursion. The band of four jumped out of the buggy and approached the gate.

The castle was a luminescent golden color, with a peerless white aura surrounding it. It stood on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a vast valley. If they had not known otherwise, the band of four would have assumed that it was just another castle built by a spoiled king.

"I fail to see how this is still a church," Lance said, firmly grasping the fence, preparing to climb it, "Powers spoils the child. And of course, we are sent to clean up this mess."

"That comes with the name, boy," John said.

On the inside, the castle better represented itself as a church, wall decorated with artwork of the esteemed lord. There were no worshipers. Only emptiness.

"Where is everyone?" Noel asked.

"This is what happen when you stray too close to something that you do not understand. They have been purged away, cleansed by Geninnam's unbroken light," Dane said, "They paid the price for their unblemished service."

"Is this really what the Light is?" Noel asked.

"No. This perverted sin of man does is not what light is. This is a mistake, Noel. Your teachings did not lead you astray. The light is still the path of man."

* * *

Geninnam stared outside of his window, into the valley that the castle rested upon. The world was just so filthy, even if it could create such a beautiful vista such as this. Not that it mattered much, because the approaching darkness.

It was maddening. He was taught that the light is the antithesis for the dark, yet here it was. Encroaching on his kingdom. On his perfection. This couldn't be allowed.

Pressure from several fronts had been heard, and generally ignored. The world couldn't understand his world. His vision. His perfection. The light was pure, untainted, and beautiful. He wasn't going to allow such ignorance and fear to stand in his way.

"There are others that wish to die," he growled, about-facing, and walking toward the exit of his grand quarters, "Pests need to be exterminated..."

The four grand wings of the Herald of Light lifted him into the air, as he flew off, insearch.

* * *

"Stay alert. I feel a great source of power moving about," Lance said, tightening his glove, "I can not confirm if it is Geninnam."

"It likely is," Dane said, "Ready yourselves." He clutched his great hammer, with both of his hands. A loud bang was heard from behind them, and as they turned around, Geninnam, in all of his glory, descended from the ceiling, slowly.

"Intruders on the light's domain. How disgusting," the angel said, "All of you shall be blighted for this grave injustice."

"Geninnam, you are responsible for the flood of this new dark into our world. You have been repeatedly warned. They have all been ignored. And for this, your punishment must be swift," Dane said, "For the greater good, you shall be vanquished."

"The world is not ready my vision. It does not matter. I will force them into the new evolution of existence."

"A fool is always a fool. Let's end this swiftly." John said, grabbing the hilt on his waist, and injecting it with some of his reiatsu. A black grand lance was sprouted, and in his left hand was a large iron kite shield.

Noel drew their weapon, keeping the broadsword in their left hand while having equipped a standard heater shield with their right. Geninnam looked down at his opponents.

"This is how each of you choose to throw away your lives. Pathetic," he said, crossing his arms, as six golden rings were summoned.

Lance fired the opening shot, literally, drawing back on his bow, firing a medium size spirit arrow at the angel, who deflected it effortlessly. John and Dane tried to charge in, using the arrow as a distraction but found themselves sent back by a wave of pure golden light, bursting from the Great Soul's sweeping hand. Noel looked back at them, then charged forth, keeping the shield high and steady.

Geninnam fired a thin beam of light, which Noel managed to block with the shield. The holy knight managed to close the distance and retaliate with a stab, which the angelic being dodged and returned fire with a kick to the midsection. Noel was hurled into the ceiling, before crash landing onto the floor.

Geninnam prepared to follow up, but John rushed him before he could, stabbing his lance into his chest, and pushing him back. The Great Soul was unfazed, however, releasing a burst of energy that knocked the footing of John from beneath him, before punching him into a wall. Before John could fall to the ground, Geninnam forced his right arm through his torso, then tossed him into another wall.

"Lance, cover fire!" Dane shouted, as his hammer surged with power. Lance nodded silently, before releasing a torrent of arrows. Dane charged forward, keeping the hammer low but not on the ground.

Geninnam sighed at the futility, spreading his four grand wings, which destroy all the arrows mid-flight, and fired a blast into the older man's chest. Lance quickly tried to change his approach, but before he could put his plan in motion, one of the golden rings flew through him, cutting his torso open.

"You four are no meager mortals," Geninnam said, "More pleasure to strip you of your lives then." Noel slowly rose to their feet, breathing labored.

"Still able to fight, are we? Tiny one, don't you think you are a little outmatched?" Noel raised their blade, before charging quicker than Geninnam could react to, tagging him across the chest, before turning a stab into the chest. Noel then pushed back, crashing through a wall, leaving Geninnam a bloody heap.

"Impressive. I didn't believe-" Geninnam started, before Noel slammed an armored fist into his fist, staggering him. Noel didn't let up on the pressure, slashing upward, and cleanly chopping the angel's left arm off. Geninnam roared, flying backward.

"This mockery ends now!" Geninnam snarled, as his arm started to recover. Noel readjusted their helmet and charged forth again.

"Desist!" the angel roared, firing a powerful pulse, which halted the holy knight's movement. Geninnam then flew down to Noel and slammed them into the ground.

"Die vermin!" he shouted, firing a large energy ball into the knight, which exploded upon impact.

From the rising smoke stack, Noel's body was thrown, armor in tatters, and helmet completely destroyed, revealing a soft feminine face, with large amber eyes. Geninnam smirked, gripping Noel by her neck, and raising to eye level.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? I suppose it's a shame someone like you wasted their beauty on a fruitless adventure," Geninnam said, "Does not matter anymore." Noel tried in vain to escape, attacking him with her broadsword, which shattered upon impact with the Great Soul's neck. Geninnam chuckled.

For her efforts, Noel was rewarded with a knee to the gut, before being slammed back into the ground again, as Geninnam prepared another blast of light. Noel knew it was a pointless gesture, but she still weakly rose her shield.

"Noel!" Lance shouted, firing a spirit arrow, that connected with the angel, to little effect. Geninnam slowly turned around and glared at the heavily wounded man.

"This joke has gone on a little too long," he said, whipping his hand out, ripping a piece of the ring that had lodged itself inside Lance out, before pushing him into a wall. He turned back to Noel, only to see her slowly rising back to her feet, white aura radiating around her.

"What is this nonsense?" he asked, as Noel grabbed her hilt, and massive white blade sprouted from it.

The blade was taller than the petite Noel. In fact, still calling it a sword was borderline blasphemous. It appeared more as a great slab of white steel, radiating with some strange energy.

"To think that I would be forced to use this," Noel said, before dashing through Geninnam, cutting right through him. The angel stood, stunned before a gaping wound opened on his chest.

"What...What is this?" he asked, bewildered.

"I figured a Great Soul would recognize another," Noel said, before cleanly cutting the head of the angel off. The halo that floated above cracked and faded into dust. The wings that were still attached to the body faded away.

Noel sighed, dissipating her weapon. She jogged up to where Lance lied and place her hand on his chest. A white aura surrounded him, and his wounds started to clean themselves.

Just another day in the lives of the Knights of Victory...


	55. Et Flori Decidenti Gloriae

Et Flori Decidenti Gloriae

Noel stood in front of a slightly aged wooden door, and knocked twice, lightly. The was a long pause, but the door eventually opened.

"Who's there?" a small girl, with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes, said, "Noel? Is that you?"

"Rosemary, it's me," Noel said, with a faint smile, "Is ma home?"

"Ma? She went to the market..." Rosemary said, opening the door wider, "How was England, sister?" Noel sighed, peeling her chest armor off, and placed it on the ground.

"We spent little time in England. We went straight to the Vatican." Noel took a seat in a wooden chair and slumped back.

"The Vatican? What did you have to do there?"

"Get our mission. It's over, Rosemary," Noel said, "I want to talk about what's happening in Ireland. What's going on?"

"Oh. Well, there isn't much to talk about. I'm sorry to disappoint."

"That's fine. We can talk about ourselves."

* * *

Yet the darkness continued to spread. Despite the fall of the Holy Angel, the Abyss continued to grow. The world would become obscured in the perfect darkness of the Abyss very quickly at this rate.

Abaddon, the father of the Abyss stirred awake, brewing in his dark. Awaiting the end.

* * *

And watching over him, as another...

* * *

Rosemary sat, still as possible. She hated this feeling. She knew whenever Noel's team came around, that she'll be gone for a long time, and she'll have to be watched over by their mother. Since she was blind, she couldn't live by herself.

Of course, she knew that the mission was more important that her personal feelings, but still...

"What do you mean? We have to go into that darkness?" Noel asked, arms crossed.

"I agree with what you are feeling, but you have to understand, Noel. These orders aren't coming from coming from us," Lance said. Noel's moody expression darkened.

"What do they expect us to do?"

"Get rid of it, I suppose. Achieve a great victory, like we always do," Dane said. Noel frowned.

"We had just gotten back...I can't keep relying on my mother to keep taking care of Rosemary at her age."

"Then we will be quick..." Dane replied.

* * *

She had long forgotten her name. It had been nearly a millennium since she used it. It didn't matter. The sane didn't last long in the Abyss, and whoever did was devoured. Souls were hard to come across in the Abyss, so she had to act quickly.

She had developed a reaper to do so more efficiently. It was a simple scythe. Slightly nicked on the blade, from wear and tear. A thin red wrap covering the handle.

The woman was rather tall, either from the Abyss elongating her body, or maybe she was always this tall. She couldn't remember. A small horn protruded from her head, from above the eyebrow, resembling a wooden stake.

She wore a simple black gown, with a hood. The gown was torn and ripped, but it still functioned well as an article of clothing. She wore no shoes, finding a lack of use for them.

As Abaddon named himself the Father of the Abyss, she heralded herself as the Witch of the Abyss. Of course, she held no legitimacy as the dark one held the throne of the former king. The was little chance of her defeating the great one.

But there was always someone.

* * *

"God bless, you have made it," a man, in a red religious garb said, "This plague cannot be contained. It needs to be halted at its source." Noel and the band of four looked into a cave, resting on the Isle of Man.

"Are you sure that this is it?" Lance said, "There's nothing coming from this place."

"That's exactly it. There's no life coming from such darkness. Just evil." Dane sighed, walking into the cave.

"We have no time for idle chit chat. Let us get rid of this scourge."

* * *

The Abyss corrupts absolutely. It defiles not only your soul, but your mental state, you sense of self, your body, and you soul. Even those who think they are immune can not fight the invasion.

The Abyss was not darkness. Darkness existed in the absence of light, where the light was the opposite. The Abyss devoured. The Abyss existed where it could persist. It preferred the light, not either treat was quality sustenance.

The pocket dimension that was the Abyss existed in where time did not exist. Nothing ever changed. Nothing could.

The Abyss was best described as vast emptiness. That's all it ever was. And that's all it would ever be.

* * *

Noel felt nothing from inside the blackness. After walking in the Abyss for about four hours, yet they found nothing. No source. No life. Nothing.

"This air is suffocating," John said, tonelessly, "This isn't any darkness we have ever experienced before."

"How was this even made possible?" Lance said, "It's impossible to gather any kind of spiritual particles. This is no natural event."

"We'll see when we get further inside," Dane said, "It's impossible for this to just be this."

* * *

_Abaddon was the first Quincy given the gift by Yhwach. He was the inheritor of the soul, inheritor of the dark. And he disposed of that gift for his pursuit of his endless darkness._

_On the former resting place of the Great Soul, Abaddon began to create. And from the former tomb that the courier of darkness lied, the perfect darkness emerged._

* * *

_A witch, name forever lost to history and time, was the first victim, tossed into a pit, left to rot. As the Abyss invaded her body, turning her broken bones into a wood-like substance, and giving her strength. She became addicted to the heavy air. She became addicted to the warm feeling of a soul giving her life. She craved the madness that this perfect darkness would bring._

_Her mind fell into madness. Death and anguish were the only thing that could sustain her. Her endless violence was the first spread of the Abyss. And she had to be culled._

_Ironically, for her crimes, she was exiled to the Abyss, where her soul still fed, and she became great._

_The life cycle between great souls was interesting. Technically immortal, the Witch of the Abyss had found out through many tests. They would die, then they would return as if nothing had happened. It happened to them all. Life was merely a plaything to them._

_Of course, just because their souls were immortal, the body wasn't. And through countless death, the Witch had found out that her body was deteriorating faster than she could have ever imagined. And she had to find another suitable body..._

* * *

Dane coughed, spitting out some black substance. He looked at it and frowned.

"We're no closer to ending this," he said, angrily.

"This wasn't going to be easy. We knew this," John said, "But still, we have made no progress. Do we actually know how long we've been down her?"

"I...I can not remember..." Noel said.

"What are we doing here? We should just turn around," Lance said.

"You would hope, but there is no escape," the Witch of the Abyss announced, standing on a perch above them, "You've made a grave mistake entering this place."

"What, are you the master of this place?" John asked. The witch shook her head, grinning.

"Unfortunately not. But if you want to face them, then I can lead the way there." The four Knights of Victory shared a glance, before looking back at the immortal witch.

"Go ahead." The witch's grin grew.

"My pleasure."


	56. Syngrapha

Syngrapha

_She a born part of a beautiful set of twin baby girls. There was thought to be nothing different about them._

_Three years later, it was evident that there was something wrong._

_Noel was strong, healthy, and bright. Rosemary was weak, sickly, and blind. Something was different about the two of them._

_Three years later it was revealed what it was._

_"Their souls are one..." the local friar said, looking at the currently sleeping pair of twins, "They are extraordinarily powerful. But in very different ways."_

_"What does that mean? Their souls are one?" Noel and Rosemary's mother asked. The friar closed his eyes._

_"Their souls are bonded..."_

* * *

The Father of the Abyss rested on top of thin membrane between Hell and Purgatory, at the bottom of the Abyss. Abaddon, the Father of the Abyss, the Second Quincy, and the failed successor of the dark, stared into his immense black and felt a certain light enter.

"I'll end you..." he growled, grabbing his makeshift ax, a crude obsidian slab placed on top of a twisted wooden log. He took rise, easily standing over ten feet tall, the red eyes on his horns glowing in rage.

* * *

_"Mama, is Rosemary still sick?" Noel asked her mother, who was sitting at a table, hunched over and tired, "I wanna go outside!" Noel's mother sighed, and turned toward her four-year-old daughter._

_"I'm sorry Noel. Rosemary is going to be sick for a little longer..." she said, tonelessly. Noel's large smile faded._

_"Can I see here?" she asked. Noel's mother paled at the question._

_"I'm...I'm afraid not..."_

* * *

"They failed," a man, in red robes, announced to the grandest cathedral in the Vatican. Pope Urban II sat in hushed silence, as the rest of the room chattered nervously.

"How could they have failed? They never have before!" another man in red robes, this one older and larger than the announcer, shouted, "This has to be a mistake. Surely the Dark has faded."

"It's been seven years. They aren't coming back. They failed."

"Impossible..."

"Has the dark spread any further?" Pope Urban II said, quieting the raucous crowd immediately. The original announcer stepped back up.

"F-Father, it seems to be still..." the head of the church sat back and closed his eyes. No one dared to speak as he thought.

"Then it was not they who failed," he said, solemnly, "We were the ones who failed...We clearly underestimated what this dark was capable of..."

* * *

Another coughing spell. She was starting to remind her of Rosemary...

Hunched over on all fours, Noel vomited a large pool of ebony blood. It was a common occurrence by now, no matter the pain.

The were gone. Their sanity has been washed away, and one by one she had to put them down. Despite the loss of rational thought, they were still her comrades and her dearest friends.

Even her beloved white suit of armor had been corrupting, turning a sickly violet, melding with her skin. Her mask, never to be removed again. And yet...

She hadn't fallen. She wouldn't allow herself to. She had to keep her humanity. For Rosemary.

* * *

Seven years ago, Rosemary awoke one day, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread. Her eyes opened, and the endless gray blotches became lush palettes.

"Noel..." she moaned, realizing something was horribly wrong.

* * *

In her fight to put down Lance, she had broken her left arm. Since that was her sword arm, she had to learn how to fight with her right side. This task was a lot harder than she could have ever anticipated.

What was worst was that her left arm was starting to degrade. The bone was being replaced by wood. Her vision was starting to fade away. Her mind was crumbling.

And yet, she retained her sense of self.

Her soul remained strong, despite the defilement of her body.

Was it her desire to see her dear sister again? Or her desire to avenge her fallen comrades, and end the Abyss? At this point, it didn't matter. As long as she could stay whole.

* * *

_"How long have we've been following you, woman?" Dane asked, arms crossed. The Witch that was leading them through the Abyss chuckled and shrugged._

_"Who knows," she said, coyly, "The master has been rather elusive. He's usually more active than this."_

_"This master, how did he create this obscene mess?" John asked. The Witch shrugged once more._

_"I only live here. I never bothered to learn how this place was created."_

_"Why do you live here?"_

_"It's my prison," she answered, sporting a toothy grin, "Lovely, isn't it? Since time doesn't move here, I just wander about. Looking for things to do. In fact, you've likely been here for months."_

_"Impossible!" Lance shouted, before breaking out in a coughing fit._

_"Indeed," John followed, "I feel we would know if we have been here for months. Also, we have eaten a thing. Wouldn't we die of starvation?"_

_"That's the first sign of corruption. Your body becomes one with the Abyss. Always immediately too..."_

_"Look," Noel suddenly said, voice laced with a rasp, "Just lead us to this master so we can go home."_

_"There is no escape from this place. You signed away your lives the second you entered this place."_

* * *

_"Noel, my legs hurt," Rosemary whined, being dragged by her energetic sister, "Can we take a break?" Noel shook her head vigorously._

_"No, we'll take a break soon!" Noel, seven years old, and as restless as ever, "I have to take you there!"_

_"But I can't even see..."_

_"You don't need to see for this!" She carefully sat her twin on a wooden stump._

_"The friar showed this place to me! It can make you feel a lot better, Rose!" Rosemary stopped fidgeting._

_"Just breathe Rose." Rosemary nodded, feeling her sister's hand clutch to hers, and started breathing as naturally as she could._

_"Noel, I'm not-"_

_"Just breathe." Rosemary closed her eyes, and tried again, this time letting her body take control._

_Her body felt a rush of energy. Her tired legs felt refreshed. Her aching lungs felt clear. An approaching headache was no more._

_"The air is so clear and full of life. Mama says that this air is where peaceful souls go to ascend into heaven," Noel said, "Maybe that's why this place makes people feel better and stuff. I don't understand what she was talking about, but she'll have to be right."_

_"Noel..." Rosemary said, "Thank you for taking me here, dear sister..." The redhead smiled, wrapping her blonde sister in a loose hug, careful not to hurt her._

_"I don't like seeing you in pain, Rose. Mama said that you may never be healthy, but if I can do anything to make you feel better, even for a small moment, I'll do it."_

* * *

"The Isle of Man?" Rosemary said, to a soldier who was sitting at a table in a tavern. The man nodded.

"I heard that they were sent to combat the darkness, but never returned," he said, softly, "I'm sorry for your lost." Rosemary looked down, processing the new information, before standing up.

"Thank you, sir," she said, before bowing to the man, and leaving the tavern.

Despite the condolences, she knew Noel couldn't be dead. They were bonded. If Noel died, she died. And here she was, healthier than she has ever imagined. In fact, ever since Noel had been gone, her health had been improving...

"I need to get to the Isle of Man..." she said, now knowing her next step in locating her sister.

* * *

It had been a long time since she last seen the Witch. After John's death. The last two remaining, her and Lance decided that it was no longer in their best interests to keep trailing her. It was getting them nowhere. They had to leave.

With the demise of Lance, Noel realized her plan had to change. There was little she could actually do at the current moment, but stay strong. There would be vindication for her.

A loud roar was heard above her. Noel snapped her head upward, in surprise. She hadn't heard another in a long time.

Of course, this wasn't the sound she exactly wanted to hear.

Abaddon fell from the skies, crashing right in front of her, eyes aglow with lunacy. Noel stepped back, summoning her great white sword with her right arm. Abaddon looked at her, then back at the sword, then laughed.

"Foolish herald of light. Your luminescence ends here," he said, equipping his ax. Noel took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"This will make things right," she said, "I know this mission wasn't in vain." Abaddon bellowed in laughter again.

"Keep that mindset, child. It'll make your demise easier."

Abaddon roared, and a massive wave of dark energy exploded from the ground. Noel was blown back but remained on her feet. She turned her wrist, slamming her grand sword into the ground.

"You are my prey," Noel said, harshly, "Prepare yourself."

* * *

"She wasn't the one..." the Witch of the Abyss said, watching over the two fellow great souls engage. She wasn't the body she desired. She was still corruptible. Still subject to the abuse of the Abyss.

"Patience, I have an eternity..."

* * *

Abaddon roared, slamming his weapon into the ground, splitting the earth. Noel jumped to the side and summoned as much strength as she could to cut down the Quincy, who fired a protective blast of dark purple energy to ward off her attack. Noel was knocked back, and her sword fell again. Her sword wasn't heavy, but her lack of experience with her right arm was causing her some major problems. Losing her shield was another problem.

It didn't matter. She could still fight. She had to keep fighting. That's...This was all she had left. She had to fight on.

A white aura surged from her body, and she spun, shooting out a blast from her sword, and Abaddon tried to block but was blasted back. He roared back, in frustration, summoning a wave of darkness. Noel steadied herself, and slashed through the wave, sword extended, illuminating with a white aura. Abaddon, swept his arm back, preparing a heavy slash across his body.

Noel rose her sword to defend herself, but with no support, was sent back, body skipping off of the ground. She slid to a stop, rocks clattering as they fell to the ground. Noel tried to rise, but Abaddon was on top of her, clutching her armored head in his large hands. He lifted her off the ground and smacked her away once again. This time, Noel fell off a cliff, into the deep valley. Abaddon followed after her, diving deep into the crag.

Noel felt her only working arm go numb. This wasn't good. She tried to sit up, but started to cough violently, black blood spewing out with everyone.

"I see you weren't fit for my perfection," Abaddon said, chuckling sardonically, "Death doesn't suit you. I'll rather you live out as madness devours you." Noel glared at the herald of the Abyss, eyes losing the gentle blue hue in favor for a fierce crimson one.

"Aw, I see. The Abyss is taking your mind, ever so slowly. I'll say, I was quite disappointed it took this long for you to convert."

No. The one thing she said she had to avoid. She wasn't going to allow herself to fall. She wasn't going to allow herself to be defiled to this disgusting scourge.

"No!" she shouted, finding the adrenaline to rise to her feet. Abaddon smiled.

"Keep resisting. It's entertaining."

"I'll kill you," Noel growled, white aura, with a purple highlight, exploded around her. Abaddon did not flinch.

Noel hunched down, the tip of her sword resting on the floor, aura swirling around her. Abaddon roared once, before charging, and swinging downward with his ax. Noel sidestepped the attack, and countered with an upward slash, cutting off Abaddon's left arm.

"Eye for an eye," Noel said. Abaddon looked on in horror as his arm fell to the ground harmlessly. Before the Quincy could react, Noel stabbed her sword into his chest, before ripping the blade out, leaving a gaping wound in his chest. To finish the combination, Noel slashed back down, sending Abaddon crashing into a wall.

Abaddon fell to his knees. He tried to rise again but found Noel's blade in his mouth.

"Good riddance," she said, before firing another blast, eviscerating the head of the second Quincy. Noel stood straight up, before collapsing into another vomiting fit.

This was it. She felt it. She couldn't think straight. Mania was filling her thoughts. She was lost.

Maybe it was better this way. Her life as a mercenary would, at least, end a success. If only she could see her sister once again...

"Noel!" a small voice cried out, rushing up to her. Was fate catering to her last request? Or was this a madness induce hallucination? At this point, it didn't matter.

"Rosemary..." Noel said weakly, rolling onto her back. Rosemary lifted her twin's upper body and rested it on her lap.

"Noel, please..." she said, tears brimming at her eyes, "Stay with me!"

"Rosemary...Life won't be so fortunate for me," Noel replied, "I don't want to worry you any more. I'm sorry Rose. I'll live with this curse..."

"We'll find a way. I'll find a way."

"There is a way, Rose. You know it, and I...It'll be a day when we can refresh..."

"Noel..."

"Noel, don't weep for me. Stay strong, and live your life to the fullest...I've done nothing but be a force of conflict for years. This may not be the existence I envision, but perhaps it's the one I deserve." Rosemary sat quietly, trying to absorb what was being said.

"As my powers faded, yours have grown. I feel it. You are the inheritor of this bond now, dear sister. Rose, you must stay strong. And stay yourself. This Abyss is fit for no man..."

"Noel, what do you want me to do now? W-What can I even do?" Rosemary asked.

"Find the one who can end this nightmare. And be strong...And d-don't worry about me...I'll exist. And when there is someone who can kill me, we'll make things right again..."

"Noel..."

"Rosemary, you have such beautiful eyes..." Noel said, smiling beneath her mask, "Has the world opened for you, with the arrival of vision? I would hope so."

"Noel..."

"Rosemary, I love you...I don't think I said it enough. I wasn't fair to you...I was a terrible sister..."

"Noel, please don't say things like that."

"But it's true. I neglected you. I abandoned you. For bloodshed. Let this happen, Rose..."

* * *

Rosemary stared at the cave that led her to the Abyss. Could she really traverse throughout this place? There was only one way of finding out.

"Shame what happened to your sister," the Witch said, standing on a nearby pillar, "Surprised you found the exit. You're not immune, however. You shouldn't parade around here, little girl."

"I would ask you who you are, but I'm afraid I don't have the time or patience for you," Rosemary said.

"Of course, you don't. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Fine. Leave me alone."

"Aw. I was trying to be friendly. We are going to be seeing a lot of each, my fellow witch..."

* * *

1146

War was tiring. Especially when it was against your fellow Englishmen. Rosemary never understood why men threw their lives away in conflict. There were already enough dangers in the living world.

Noel had told her once that conflict was an instrument to achieve peace, but that was a lie. England had been at war for over a decade, yet there was still no peace. Just bloodshed.

Rosemary checked on her sister once a month. She was completely gone. It hurt to see. The ones that fell to the Abyss, and were strong enough to match her were no challenge for her. She effortlessly smashed through any challenges that came her way.

Death by war or death by the forlorn. Was there any source of comfort in this disgusting world?

* * *

Twins. How fortunate. A backup plan, just in case one failed. One named Gemini, one named Aquarius. They were fully human, that was fine. She didn't need the body for long...

* * *

Deep, deep inside the body of Noel, her immortal soul still remained. It yearned for life. It yearned for peace. And yet, the outer shell waged war. An endless war fueled by mania.

Her sister remembered her. It's been so long since she had a semblance of sanity, and yet her beloved sister remembered her. That's all she could ask of her.

She still had to make this right. She would work endlessly for this.


	57. The Happening

Chapter 54 – The Happening

Ichigo could not believe how uncomfortable he was feeling as he heads back to school. Five days was a decent break, he supposed. There wasn't much to do, but the recuperation was much needed, and much appreciated.

Everything was still shaky between him and his group. He and Orihime were fine, at a basic level. They talked, promised to be more open with each other, and managed to get past the early romantic awkwardness. He felt the relationship return back to easy comfortableness that he missed so dearly.

Nothing was ever wrong with Chad. He just wanted to know why. After that, he was satisfied. Ishida was the same, even though he didn't even bother going in depth. It was better that why because Ishida didn't really care.

That was nice. That was a nice conversation.

Tatsuki is going to be pissed...That wasn't good. Maybe Orihime talked to her...

This was going to be a mess.

"Hello Ichigo," Mizuiro said, catching up to his taller friend. Ichigo mentally grimaced.

"Hello, Mizuiro. It's pretty cold," he said.

"Yeah, it is. You missed the movie," Mizuiro said, sarcastically, "It was truly awful, but Keigo was so excited. He's such a child."

"I figured it would be. Keigo might have the worst taste ever."

"Don't let him hear that."

"What's he going to do. Pitch a fit and cry to his sister."

"I'll rather not have Mizuho mad at us," Mizuiro said, shuttering slightly.

"I would. She's cute when she's mad," Ichigo said, with a chuckle, "I, did I miss this."

"You did?"

"Yeah...It was terrible wallowing in pity for a couple of months."

"You did a fantastic job at doing that. Keigo was convinced that you were going to jump off the bridge."

"Damn bridge ain't man enough to kill me."

"Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, diving out at Ichigo, who sidestepped the hug.

"Ichigo, it's been so long. I thought you were going to appreciate this..."

"When have I ever appreciated your affection?" Ichigo said, "I would have thought that you would have learned by now, but I keep forgetting that you're a child."

"How rude!"

"Is it not true?"

"I'm glad everything is back to normal," Mizuiro said, "We were missing your sarcasm, Ichigo."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Unohana Retsu, Captain of the Fourth Division, and the second longest tenured Shinigami looked outward, toward the edges of the Seireitei. She was tired. They all were. The Lords of Death were making sure no a single stone was out of place in their effort to scrub the exploits of the Ryoka. Luckily, her side of the house was, for the most part, ignored, but still, the effort was not appreciated.

Genryūsai fell apart. She knew he would. The man was terrified of the Lords. Not that it wasn't a smart idea to be. Nevertheless, in a time of great need, he failed them.

"Isamu, this is when we needed you the most," she said, grabbing her long tobacco pipe.

"Captain!" her Vice Captain, Kotetsu Isane said, entering the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there was a meeting that just was announced. We need to be there."

"Of course, there is," she said, placing the pipe on a counter top, "There's always a meeting when the Lords get involved. We'll leave in a moment."

* * *

Hirako Shinji, Muguruma Kensei, and Ōtoribashi Rōjūrō stood behind the curtain, wearing freshly minted captain haoris. They felt odd being back. It was also weird because they didn't want to be back.

"Shinji, I think I would have preferred dying," Kensei said. Rose nodded.

"It'll be fine. Once we're introduced, it'll just be like old times," Shinji said, "Just with fewer traitors to stab us in our backs."

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully."

* * *

Tatsuki wasn't saying anything. Just glaring at Ichigo, as they sat before class started. Orihime, who Tatsuki had escorted to the school, left the classroom for a brief moment. Ichigo was cool with this, he guessed. Better than her kicking the crap out of him, or breaking his eardrums with her screaming.

"I'm not going to accept this so soon, you moron," she suddenly said. Ichigo said nothing.

"Orihime will give you everything she has to offer in her heart. Her huge, yet stupidly naive heart. That girl is hopelessly in love with you and you accepted her feelings. Or at least, acknowledged them or whatever you do, you stupid asshole. If you hurt her like you hurt me, I will break you.

"I gave you another shot of being a part of my life. I thought our friendship was going to recover. I thought what we had was going to come back. And then you threw it away, without any regard for anyone else.

"I hate that Orihime fell in love with you, for some God forsaken reason. Maybe she's the only person you don't treat like a disposable piece of trash. I don't know. Frankly, I don't care either.

"You will not hurt her. That is my sister. She has already gone through enough in her life. I will not allow you to soil her first romantic experience, do you understand me?"

"Tatsuki, I-" Ichigo started before he was shushed.

"Don't speak to me. You lost that privilege."

* * *

He deserved that. He truly did. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

His relationship with Tatsuki might be permanently lost. That was to be expected. Tatsuki could only be so accommodating to him. He treated her like a commodity, and now he was paying for it. An apology wasn't good enough.

Amazing. This wasn't going to be any form of fun. Oh well. He'll talk to Orihime about his approach later. Now, he'll just make sure he's fully in control.

"Ichigo-kun, is Tatsuki still mad at you?" Orihime asked as the couple walked to her apartment after school. Ichigo sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I would say it's nothing, but it is. I'm sorry Orihime, but I'm going to need some help with repairing things with her," he said, "You're her best friend. Got anything for me?"

"Uh...I know she was really upset at you. I don't think I made her feel better when I told her that we are dating."

"Yeah, she let me know about that today."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It's my fault," Ichigo said, shaking his head, "I'm an idiot."

"Ichigo-kun, you-no, we can fix this. I don't want Tatsuki to be angry at you forever," Orihime said, passionately, "I know we can do something. We always can do something." Ichigo looked into the young woman's eyes and saw a fire he had not seen in a long time. A small smile grew on his face.

"Of course, we can Orihime," he said, "We can do anything."

* * *

"This is nonsense," Akon said, checking over Mayuri's research notes again, "What is this supposed to represent?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi had said that he picked up some strange readings from Hueco Mundo," Rin said, "I can't exactly think of anything that would cause it."

"I would think Aizen, but his readings are charted, and they fit what was predicted. It wasn't the Kurosaki boy either..." Akon said, pressing the clipboard the charts were on upon his forehead, "They are more like sharp spikes when the readings go haywire. Something else was causing this..."

"Those small pockets of the exposed Abyss?"

"No..."

* * *

Kurotsuchi Nemu, the first perfected artificial soul, stared into the Hell Butterfly she held, trying to think of something worthwhile to say. She had to ask questions that her master could not find out about. And, of course, who would be the best to ask.

Urahara Kisuke was a security risk. He's already on high surveillance. She couldn't risk being caught communicating with him. That goes for whoever he worked with.

Kurosaki Ichigo? Captain Kurotsuchi, despite the initial hatred of him, dropped all pretense of him going to engage him. It was a fruitless battle, one Captain Kurotsuchi did not have the time, nor patience for. Of course, Nemu had no strife with the Ryoka. They had a cordial conversation once before. Maybe she could ask him...

* * *

Ichigo never expected that he would be intimidated to talk to one of his friends. And yet, here he was, unable to muster any form of confidence to approach Tatsuki. When guilt reaches its peak, it can become overwhelming, even for the most stubborn bull.

He had overcome any challenge in his way. He had staved off the insanity of his incoming death. And yet, he couldn't even get Tatsuki to talk to him for a minute. He couldn't let this die. Not like this.

"Oh, it's you," Arisawa Haruka, Tatsuki's mother, said, "I hate to say it, but you are needed. Tatsuki's has been rather moody today."

"Yeah, I know..." Ichigo replied, "Can I come in?" Haruka nodded.

"So, what did you do? She hasn't been this down since you stopped showing up at the dojo."

"I attempted to not hurt anyone. That was a mistake."

"I see. Well, she's in her room."

"I told you lost your privilege to talk to me," Tatsuki said, irritated.

"Tatsuki, when did that ever made to me?" Ichigo replied. Tatsuki sighed, in response, letting him in her room.

"I would say it's been a long time, but I don't want to risk souring the mood," Ichigo said, sitting on the floor, and hanging his head low, "I don't want to apologize without understanding you better. Lay it out, Tatsuki. I'm a good listener."

"No smart-ass comments?"

"I have nothing to offer. Nothing at the current moment, at least." Ichigo brought his head up and saw Tatsuki uncharacteristically fidgeting.

"Why are you nervous? I'm the one who should be worried."

"Because...It's complicated..." Tatsuki replied, sitting down across from the former Shinigami.

"Well, let's calm the situation. I would really like things to be good between us again." Tatsuki averted her glance.

"Do you not trust me?" Tatsuki said, after a long pause, "Orihime...She told me most of what happened when she disappeared...I don't understand what all happened, but I don't understand why I could know anything about it."

"It wasn't a matter of trust...I didn't want anyone to worry."

"But I was. We all were. Ever since that Kuchiki girl appeared, things have been different around here." Ichigo flinched slightly at the mention of Rukia's family name, not expecting Tatsuki to remember back that far. Tatsuki didn't notice.

"Orihime changed too. It was more subtle than whatever happened to you, but she too became more distant. And I was left behind. Again.

"You were my first friend. The first time you showed up to the dojo, I felt like there was a connection there. And yet, you left, without a trace. The last couple of years that you were at the dojo, you phased me out of your life.

"You hurt me Ichigo. I know I have let you know this in the past. It still hurts today. Wounds like that don't heal very quickly...

"When I met Orihime, I felt that I needed to protect her. From things she was naive on. From the world, that would try to take advantage of her natural kindness. From people that would hurt her, like you hurt me.

"So hearing that she knew you and that you two were friends upset me. Hearing that you treated her so differently than me offended me. And hearing how close and how she looked up to you scared me.

"I don't know if I feared that you were going to hurt her...Or if I wasn't going to be able to see what was happening. So I phased you out of her life...Seems you took that better than I did...

"I felt like garbage. I knew what I was doing you was, but I thought the ends justified the means. I thought this was going to protect her from future pain. But all this was doing was ignoring what she felt, and making myself feel better.

"Then she told her feelings for you. I have never felt more disgusted with myself. But I couldn't-wouldn't allow you to hurt Orihime. You broke my faith in you. Of course, you also broke my heart." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not out of accusation, but more out of concentration.

He never expected those words to come from Tatsuki's mouth. Of course, it wasn't completely unexpected. They both were friends from the tender age of four. And there was a time where he was harboring a faint crush on the young woman. Feelings faded, once his world fell apart, and bitterness entrapped the soul.

"Don't feel so proud of yourself. Whatever existed died a long time ago. And if it didn't die there, it would have died when Orihime made it official. I have no interest in dating whoever she fancies. You also had a part in killing it, you jackass." Suddenly, the previously heavy mood in the room lightened tremendously when Tatsuki chuckled.

"You know, in the darkest crevice in my mind, I kinda thought you two would make a good couple. She's so nice, gentle, someone you desperately needed. I would have just stressed you out. She's super hot too. I'm sure you'll like that."

"No need to put yourself down, Tatsuki," Ichigo said, "This is a confidence-building session."

"Yeah, you're right. I've been told I'm a babe in my own right," Tatsuki said, striking a pose, before breaking into a laughing fit, which Ichigo joined her in.

"Ichigo, can you promise to trust me a little bit more?"

"Yeah. I promise." Tatsuki tapped the floor, thinking of the next thing she was going to say.

"That shopkeeper. I can't remember his name, but he said that our spiritual powers or something had grown, just like Orihime's and Sado-san's. He offered us powers. Kojima and Asano said no, but I told him that I'll think about it." Ichigo narrowed his eyes once more.

"I want to fight beside Orihime in the future. I don't like knowing that she's throwing her life in danger when I can't do anything. I want to help."

"Are you asking for my approval, or are you telling me so I don't get upset. Because I truly don't care. This is your life. I want you to do whatever you want to do. Fight with us or not. I won't stop you."

"You don't sound too happy about that."

"I'm never happy when people bring up fighting. I just wish this would be done."

"I guess. I just don't want Orihime going into this without me by her side."

"And I'm sure she'll appreciate that."

"Again, you sound pretty edgy about this. Are you sure you're not against this?"

"Guaranteed, Tatsuki. Guaranteed."

* * *

Everything went better than expected. Tatsuki didn't hate him anymore, he thinks. Tatsuki accepting Urahara's offer was a concern, but he'll talk to him tomorrow. Today, he'll just go to bed, and work for tomorrow.

A strange black butterfly fluttered in front of him, momentarily distracting the Quincy. He reached his hand out, and it rested on his palm.

"What is this thing?" he asked, pulling his arm back. The butterfly shook his wings, and a projection popped out of it's back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Kurotsuchi Nemu, vice-captain of the Twelfth Division of the Gotei Thirteen. I come to you, with an urgent message. Can you speak with me tomorrow, at the following coordinates?" she asked, before a string of numbers popped on the screen. Ichigo sighed, pulling out a notebook, to copy the numbers down, before tapping the image of the projection again, to start the playback again.

"I will be there, starting from zero-hundred hours. Whatever time you meet me at will be up to your discretion. Thank you." The message flickered off, and in an instant, the hell butterfly spontaneously combusted.

"Amazing..." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no way he could leave the poor girl standing out there from midnight. Shaking his head, he continued on his trek back home.

"Guess I'm not going to school tomorrow."

* * *

"The Happening" by Pixies


	58. The Mess

Chapter 55 – The Mess

A cavern on the side of a beach was a perfect location for the covert, and hopefully short conversation. The cold wind coming from the sea only made the cold bitter winter night even more cold and bitter. There wasn't a jacket on Earth that could warm the Quincy.

He could have been a right tool and met her in the morning, but he just had to be a gentleman. He had already had a long day. He should have just gone to bed.

Entering the cave, he saw Nemu, standing seemingly detached from reality, dressed with what seemed to be a mixture of streetwalker gear, with the lacy leggings and the plunging neckline, and gothic lolita cosplay, with the frilly skirt and random black feather in her hair. She was illuminated by a single lamp, creating a dark atmosphere.

"Hello Kurosaki Ichigo," Nemu said, demurely, "I have been waiting for you."

"Hello? It's been only twelve minutes after midnight. That's barely a wait..." Ichigo responded, "Who dressed you?"

"Matsumoto-sama and Kusajishi-sama. They had said that this was appropriate for the world of the living."

"...Okay, whatever. Next time, don't listen to them. You look ridiculous."

"Noted."

"Now, what did you call me for?" Nemu grabbed a notepad, right next to the lamp, and flipped it open to a page with a graph on it. Said graph had many peaks and valleys on it as if it was recording multiple earthquakes.

"This chart represents the stability of Hueco Mundo, during your invasion," she said, brazenly, "The higher the line is on the chart, the less stable the world was. As you see, Hueco Mundo was in quite the turmoil. I'm coming to ask what caused that?"

"What do you expect from me? How am I supposed to know?" Ichigo replied, "I was only there for Orihime. I don't know anything about the logistics of the world."

"But something had to happen. Can you think of something?"

"Maybe when Aizen ascended or something."

"That should have been inside the castle. The world of Hueco Mundo is separated by a thin membrane." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Wait, how is that possible?"

"Despite our greatest efforts, we could never find the castle of Los Noches. The world of Hueco Mundo is vast, so without a clear location of reference or a beacon, we could have never found it by ourselves. In our last investigation, we had discovered that the castle doesn't exist on the same plane of existence that the world of Hueco Mundo. We found this interesting, but it did not answer the question that we had."

"So, it had to be outside the dome...I don't think my fight with Ulquiorra was that destructive...Maybe Hayato?"

"What about the girl?" Ichigo glared at the Vice Captain.

"What about the girl?" he asked, voice an octave deeper.

"I mean no offense, but Kurotsuchi-sama took great interest in the girl. He said that she could be special. We recorded several temporal disturbances as well as the thin stability of the world falling apart. Reviewing recordings, as well as what Captain Unohana had shared with us makes us believe that she might have power over time and space."

"So you're saying that she might have something to do with the world collapsing?" Ichigo asked, "While that may be possible, what of it? Hueco Mundo is still there and she isn't. What is your Captain thinking?"

"Nothing. It means nothing," Nemu clarified, "I am doing this of my own accord. I will not share any of my findings with Kurotsuchi-sama if it pleases you." Ichigo crossed his arms, still unsure of what was being conveyed.

"You're seriously not going to?" he asked, "What's your gain then?"

"I won't tell both out of preservation of Kurotsuchi-sama's life, and out of thanks for you. You trusted me, despite having no reason to. Besides, this is all just an idea. There is no definitive proof that she is the cause behind this."

"Well, if you want anything from me, I'm afraid I have nothing to give. I don't even understand the enigma that is Orihime's powers." That was a half-truth. He knew they were connected to the Soul King and its powers, but nothing more than that. He did reflect thinking the healing powers were a little too good to just be healing, but in the end, he thought nothing of it. Maybe he needed to do his own research...

"That will do, Kurosaki-sama. Thank you."

"Ugh, don't call me Kurosaki-sama."

* * *

"Ichigo-kun, you're up?" Orihime said, standing at the front door of the Kurosaki residence. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't sick. Just really tired. I'll be at school tomorrow," he answered, "Come in. There's no need for you to be out here in the cold."

"Ichi-nii, are you trying to coerce Orihime-chan into your room?" Karin asked, from the family room. Ichigo's face instantly soured, while an intense red tint risen to Orihime's face.

"Eh! I-uh-I don't t-think Kuro-Ichigo-kun is going to do anything l-like that!" she squeaked.

"Do you really think I would try something with you and Yuzu in the house? That's both irresponsible and stupid. And it probably would get me nowhere," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo-kun!"

"Whoa, Ichi-nii, we'll leave if you ask us."

"Karin-chan!"

"What's going on?" Yuzu said, leaving the kitchen, "Oh, hi Orihime-nee! Are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh, I guess I can."

"She might be staying for more than just dinner," Karin said, with the swarmiest smile her face could afford. Orihime felt that she was going to explode from the sheer amount of embarrassment forced upon her.

"Okay, you need to stop. Orihime just set your stuff up in the living room," Ichigo said, "Don't let Karin get to you." Orihime nodded, and walked into the living room, face still flushed.

* * *

"So what's going to happen from here?" Yoruichi asked Urahara, who was holding a blank scroll. He figured he'll send a message back to the Seireitei, but there was little information to share. At least, they had some form of awareness on who Hayato was.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you. Seeing on that I don't know," Urahara replied.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tessai asked.

"I don't think we are going to be seeing Hayato anytime soon. So, we can't just hound him. We can try, but the effort would be pointless."

"Well, we gotta do something," Yoruichi said, "The Royal Guard are going to move. We already know how they act. The Shinigami's very existence may be in jeopardy now. I don't know if you know this, Kisuke, but we have a little bit of a disaster on our hands. How are we going to fix this?"

"...We'll figure out something when the time comes. There are just too many variables," the shopkeeper said, "But, we can take solace in that Hayato is still a step away from his plan. And what Yū is planning, we can easily counter-act. The future doesn't look too grim. Not yet, at least."

* * *

Yet another day comes to its end, and Ichigo still had no relief. Death was approaching. He had heard rumors of different forces and powers mobilizing and moving, but that didn't matter anymore.

Orihime possibly being the one who nearly destroyed Hueco Mundo who was a scary idea. It gave more legitimacy for Orihime's powers being godlike than just being able to heal any wound. That matter.

"I can talk to Ishida, but is that really going to help?" Ichigo said, laying on his bed, "This is so frustrating."

"Luckily, I can calm your worries a little!" Rukia said, popping out of the closet, in her Shinigami wear. Ichigo spared her a look, then went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Rukia. What are you doing here?" he said, nonplussed. Rukia smiled and sat in Ichigo's chair.

"I come bearing some good news. The missing captain spots have been filled," Rukia said.

"Neat. I don't care."

"I can also confirm that you won't be getting in trouble with us either. All of this will be swept underneath the rug. No harm, no foul."

"Is that because the Lords of Death told you off?"

"Yeah. But that's better than being dissolved."

"I suppose. Everything should be going back to normal now." Rukia's face then grew solemn.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, sitting up, "You look worried."

"...The Quincy. Your uncle. What did he mean by a body?" Ichigo looked at the window.

"What is he planning?" Rukia asked.

"At this current moment, I can't tell you," Ichigo said, "I wish I truly knew. Something about rebuilding the birthplace of the Quincies. Achieving the perfect balance or something."

"Why does he need a body?"

"A martyr. Someone has to be on both thrones when the passageway to Himmelskimmer is opened. Or so I have been led to believe."

"Himmelskimmer?"

"I would ask Urahara about that. I know next to nothing about it. But I know it's bad news if Hayato gains access to it."

"So, how do we stop Hayato?" Rukia asked, "I'm sure there is something we can do." Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm not sure if there is anything that we can do."

* * *

"Ishida, let's eat lunch on the roof," Ichigo said, squeezing the shoulder of the Quincy, "There is something I need to talk to you about." He said it in a peaceful tone, but still had some force behind it, "I'll rather talk to you alone." Uryū frowned, but obliged, standing out of his seat, grabbing his boxed lunch, and following behind the orange haired Quincy.

Once on the roof, Ichigo placed his neatly wrapped lunch on the floor and turned toward Uryū.

"Ishida, what exactly is Himmelskimmer? Do you have any idea on what Hayato is planning?"

"How am I supposed to know? I only know what Hayato told me," Uryu replied, "Like you, everyone is just telling me the bare minimal. If we want to find out, we have to do some research ourselves."

"Great...Well, do you, at least, know what Hayato is looking for in a body?"

"A Quincy, but I think he dropped any thought that he's going to find a willing participate. Now I think he just wants a live body."

"...Ishida, get anything that possibly refers to Himmelskimmer and meet me at my house Saturday. We need to make a plan."

"Sorry Renji couldn't make. Something about being busy," Rukia said, taking a seat. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't recall actually telling you that we were meeting," Ichigo said, "In fact, I don't even know how to communicate with you when you are in the Seireitei. What are you doing here?"

"I came back to say hi, and to pick up something I left at Orihime's place and she told me. That's why I'm here," she said, a smile creeping across her face, "You sly dog. You never told me you finally got with the school idol. Good for you."

"...Did you bring something useful at least?" Ichigo said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rukia nodded, pulling out a large tome.

"This is a recalled history of the Soul Society's war with the Quincy. I'm sure there's something of use in this." Ichigo shrugged.

"Well, the worst it can be is useless. Put it on the bed." Rukia got up, placed the heavy book on the bed. Ichigo tilted his head, eyebrows raising from how huge the book was.

"What's up with the size? It's massive," Ichigo said, "How long was this war?"

"Don't know. We never covered it in the Academy. I was also taken aback by how big the book was too. That's why I think there has to be something here."

"We will find out."

"What's everyone else doing?"

"Ishida is gathering all the books he can find in his family's personal library about the origins of the Quincy or whatever. Anything that can point to what Hayato wants, basically. Chad and Orihime are getting some research notes from Urahara. Or at least attempting to get some out of him," Ichigo said, "I wish I knew you were coming. I could have asked you to bring Nemu so she could bring whatever data she has."

"Don't worry, dear strawberry. I thought of that," she said, reaching into her Shinigami Shihakushō, bringing out a scroll, "Kurotsuchi-san couldn't make it, but I got what she was going to bring."

"Wow, great job Rukia. Good thinking," Ichigo said, taking the scroll, and placing it on the bed, "Is this what her Captain got from his research on the Quincy?" Rukia nodded. Ichigo's small smile faded slightly.

"That's a little less useful than I thought, but it might have something that we can use to our advantage."

"Ichigo-kun, we have made it," Orihime said, opening the door to his room, "Sorry for the intrusion,"

"It's fine. Place what you got on the bed," Ichigo said. Sado, who was lagging behind the girl nodded, placing the bag on the floor, and pulling the notebooks of information that they had gathered, and placing them on the bed.

"Urahara surprisingly didn't have a lot, but he did do some study on what Himmelskimmer was. Maybe we can piece what exactly this is what Rukia-chan and Ishida-kun bring," Orihime said, "I just hopeful it's good."

"It can't hurt," Rukia said, sitting back down, "Where is Ishida-san? Typically he's punctual."

"It's mainly because you guys are early," Ichigo said, "I don't think my sisters will let him in, so I'll-"

"Think again," Uryū said, placing his bag on the bed. Ichigo groaned.

"Guess I have to go over the stranger danger conversation again. Awesome," Ichigo, as he sat down, "Gang's all here. What did we find?"

"Let's start by stating the scenario," Uryū said, "Himmerskimmer is the birthplace of the modern day Quincy. It is only opened when the world is in perfect balance. No idea if this is a security measure or just a function of the world, but nevertheless, we can not allow that to happen."

"The Shinigami War against the Quincy was because Yhwach, the father of the Quincy, threatened to disturb the imbalance we have set up," Rukia stated.

"That was when the recorded birth of the Quincy was, the modern day Quincy, as Ishida had said. Abaddon was the true first Quincy created by Yhwach. Abaddon went crazy, or thought he doing a good job, and created the Abyss. And Yhwach was imprisoned in Purgatory, until he came back, created Himmelskimmer, and birthed the Quincy, right?"

"It's true that he birthed the Quincy, but it's not sure if he created Himmelskimmer," Uryū said, "It's fair to give him credit, however. He did birth the darkness that completed the soul there."

"Could it be that another party created Himmelskimmer?" Orihime asked, "Or if Himmelskimmer was a natural world, like Hueco Mundo?"

"That could be probable," Rukia answered her, "We do know he created the Throne of Rebirth."

"Next point," Ichigo said, "The Two Thrones. I think this might be why Hayato needs a body. Someone to sit upon the throne he's not on."

"Where are these two Thrones?" Sado asked.

"Throne of Rebirth is an unknown factor," Ichigo answered him, "The other, the Throne of Desire, was swallowed by the Abyss. Mister One Winged Angel revealed that to me himself."

"So he wants the Thrones?" Uryu said, in a curious tone, "He's making no attempt at the Throne of Desire, so he must know where it's at, or have some sort of an idea on how to get someone on it."

"We know where the Throne of Rebirth is too," Rukia said, "When Yhwach returns..." Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Well, the name fits. So now he's trying to revive Yhwach, so the throne comes back...That explains why he needs just one body."

"So, Hayato never needs to sit on a Throne. Just force someone else to do it," Orihime added, "How does that create the balance he wants?"

"Nemu told me that the Quincy had learned of a way to kill the Soul King. The Soul King is the one who controls the imbalance of souls. I guess if he's dead, there should be no roadblocks?" Ichigo said, "Hayato wants to kill the Soul King, and control both thrones to access Himmelskimmer. Easy to grasp."

"There has to be something else. Why was he looking for a Quincy to suddenly stop?" Sado asked.

"Maybe there are some more Quincies?" Orihime interjected.

"Maybe...He has to revive Yhwach for his plan to even have some chance of success," Uryū said, "He can't be the only one trying to revive Yhwach."

"Probably. So, preventing Yhwach's revival is the important key. Got it," Ichigo said, "Ishida, did the Quincies of the past have different powers than what we have now?" Uryū nodded.

"We still employed the spirit bow, but the source of power wasn't just reiatsu. It was blood," he replied.

"I thought this was the case," Ichigo said, "In my fight against Aizen, I used my blood as an amplifier. It wasn't just my Blut Arterie. I was using the blood outside of my blood as a medium."

"Would that make a significant difference?" Rukia asked.

"Well, it was my first attack that actually worked. I didn't understand why, but now I'm figuring it out."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Well, the Blut Arterie and Blut Vene bolsters your offense or defense. It's a very simple form of the blood enhancement. This was more of tying your very being to the soul. It was intoxicating.

"Whatever was happening, Aizen's soul was weakening. It was falling apart, ever so slowly...There had to be something that the blood added to weaken the soul."

"I had no idea of the method, so I couldn't possibly explain," Uryu said, "If I had to make a theory, I would guess that the natural amplification of the blood enhances the ability for the arrows to destabilize the soul. Disrupt the balance of the soul, and the rest will come to follow."

"So, Hayato probably has this ability. That's likely how they planned to kill the Soul King before..." Rukia said, "I see. This gives us an idea on what to do in the future."

"One idea," Ichigo said, "We still have no idea on how to manage any other side in this conflict. It's a guessing game at this point. But this does give us a little bit of relief on one side."

* * *

"There has to be more I can do than just manage the status quo..." Ichigo said, sitting on his bed, reading a book. There was something off about the thrones. What purpose did they have when it came it the balance of the world? The Soul King was easy to identify it's importance, but the Thrones...

"I heard you thinking out loud, Ichigo," Isshin said, coming into his son's room, "I guess your little pow-wow wasn't as useful as you expected it to be. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not that. It's that there is something more that I can do. I know there is," Ichigo said, "None of this sounds like a permanent solution."

"Well, have you ever thought about writing your own path?" Ichigo blinked, before facing his father.

"What do you mean?"

"Hayato needs the Thrones, not for Himmelskimmer, but to establish his own world. Maybe you should do the same..."

* * *

"We are so close to the end that we desire," Hayato said, sitting cross-legged in the middle of a forgotten wood. The blinded Quincy had been waiting for this moment for the longest of times, and it was finally upon him. Now, to wait for Yhwach to return.

"Master," Kerberos said, "We should accelerate the process. The Wandenreich are strengthening their numbers."

"It doesn't matter. We have Irminsul. All we need now is merely the slightest bit of cooperation from our friends in Karakura, and we're golden. Don't worry. We have everything we could possibly need."

* * *

"The Mess" by The Naked and the Famous


	59. The Cop

Chapter 56 – The Cop

One year, five months later...

They were watching him. They weren't even trying to hide. The act had worn thin.

Ichigo had noticed them for the first time about three months ago, and from that moment, eyes have always been on him. Every waking moment. Inescapable.

Who they were was a mystery. He didn't recognize the signature. They didn't do anything but watch either. Sometimes it would be one set of eyes. Sometimes it would be multiple. And it was driving him mad.

Every single time he tried to investigate, he would be too late. They moved quickly, and they were plenty smart. They never left a hint of their presence.

His friends have mentioned how they felt watched. Wasn't as intense as his, but it was still a sign that they weren't just targeting him. That didn't give any idea of who they were, however.

They would have to move soon.

* * *

Nobody. That was odd. The walk to school was rather lonely without his stalkers tailing him. It was a pleasant feeling until he starting thinking of the ramifications.

"Oh boy..." he said, eyes turning downcast.

* * *

"Last year of high school!" Keigo shouted, throwing his arms into the arm in celebration, "I can't believe it's finally here!"

"You still have college, idiot," Ichigo said, "Or did you decide to quit on that whole getting better grades thing?"

"No way, I got a college letter last week. They're actively seeking me," he replied, tears forming in his eyes, "Your nerd advice is working. It's working too well actually."

"It's not hard, Keigo. All you needed to do is apply yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Why aren't you more excited?"

"It's just school. I didn't mind being in school."

"Well, now you get to live out the college life," Keigo stated, "Get excited!"

"Yeah, Keigo's right for once," Mizuiro said, walking up behind him, "Live a little."

"I'm living a little," Ichigo said, "Just a little."

* * *

"Captain Kimura, what's the next move," a cloaked man asked, kneeling to the man in an ornate captain's haori, arms tucked into his sleeves. Captain Kimura Michi smirked.

"It is time. Prepare the warrant."

* * *

Never has the absence of an unwanted audience felt so discomforting.

Typically, they never let him out of their sight. Every waking moment was monitored. And yet, today was different.

Something was going to happen. He had to come up with some ideas immediately.

If only he knew who they were...

* * *

"Ikumi, I'm sorry to say that I won't be in this afternoon," Ichigo said, speaking into his phone, "I hope it's not too much of an issue."

"Ichigo, you've been worrying me lately. You're always so downtrodden," Ikumi replied, a bit of motherly tone applied to her voice, "Is everything going to be alright?" Ichigo had to think long and hard about his response.

"At the current moment, I do not know. If anything happens, my father will let you know if I can't."

"I understand. Be safe."

* * *

The eyes haven't returned, yet the feelings have. They felt close. As if they were just waiting for him. This was organized.

'If they were here to kill me, they would have approached me already...This would be an absurd amount of effort for an assassination...'

" _Do you think that?_ " Kamen replied, " _After this much observation, I don't think they would just kill you. This has to be something us._ "

'Got any ideas. I can't think of anything...'

" _Sorry boss. I got nothing._ "

* * *

The school day was coming to a close. The forces felt even closer. This was it. Ichigo had run out of options now.

"Kurosaki, you look pale," Uryū said, "What's gotten into you?" Ichigo groaned.

"You feel them right?"

"Yeah...You think they are going to act too?"

"Unfortunately...I doubt they are going to do anything to you guys. Just me," Ichigo said.

"Why do you think that?"

"It just feels that way. I'm the easiest target." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Just...After school, I'm going to move throughout the city. Inform my family that I'm not coming back today."

* * *

"Yasutora-san, Inoue-san," Uryū said to them, as they gathered their bags to exit their class, "Can you please come with me after school? We have something important to talk about."

"Ishida-kun, is it about those people watching us?" Orihime asked. Uryu was slow to respond, but he confirmed her questions with a nod.

"Is Ichigo going to fight them?" Sado asked.

"I doubt it. Kurosaki might be an idiot, but he knows how to pick his battles. This is not one he wants to engage in."

* * *

"Kon, don't go home, for once," Ichigo instructed, in his spirit form, "Go to Urahara's shop. Whatever he knows, he should explain it to you."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Kon asked. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know. I really wish I could answer you, but I don't know. Get to going Kon." Kon nodded and turned away.

"Kon."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Thank you...I never say this, because I'm a jerk, but I greatly appreciate you. Even if you need to calm the perverted antics down a bit. You take care now."

"Ichigo, you're coming back, right?"

"...I don't know..."

* * *

It was oddly comforting to know that he was finally coming face to face with whatever had been tailing him. Finally, he would find whoever has been bothering him.

He doubted it was going to be a fight. There was little reason to believe so, but he could always run. Just for a little bit. Just to see what they wanted.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Kimura said, stepping out of an alley, arms tucked into his sleeves, "We've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Of course, you have," Ichigo said, "What is it?"

"We, by the order of Saito Yū, the head of the Royal Guard, have been issued an arrest warrant in your name."

"For what?"

"The illegal invasion of Hueco Mundo." Ichigo sighed. That was an acceptable excuse.

"Okay. That's fine." Ichigo sighed again, before exploding off the ground.

"They always run," Kimura said, "Get him."

* * *

"Ichigo-kun..." Orihime said, feeling his signature pulsate, "He's using his powers."

"He said he was going to move throughout the city. I guess he's running away," Uryu said, "They aren't fighting. Besides, we need to get to Kurosaki-san."

* * *

Kicking off a wall, Ichigo flew through the air and landed on an adjacent rooftop. Three spooks land shortly after he did, and Ichigo was forced to move again.

They were relentless. And they were everywhere.

Well, at least, he knew they weren't there to kill him. Just take into custody...Not sure which one was worst, however...

Either way, he needed to stall. And someone gets the message out that he was getting arrested...

Who to go to? Orihime and Chad weren't home, but their homes were quite a distance away, and he didn't have the natural cover of the city to point his getaway. But the hospital was rather close...

"I'll be quick..." he said, dashing off.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san?" Uryū said, looking at the former captain staring off into the distance. The man looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I promised her that I would keep him safe," he said, "And in the end, I failed..."

"Kurosaki-san, don't say that!" Orihime shouted. Isshin did not respond.

"You seem to be aware of what's happening."

"I am. This was to be expected," Isshin said, "Everything is converging. Come in."

"They knew it was time," Isshin said, grabbing a large red book, "They saw it fit for a new King."

"King?" Uryū said, "You mean a new Soul King?"

"Indeed. The Royal Guard is moving. They see it fit to replace the old one, so they are protecting their assets."

"Then why are they arresting Ichigo-kun, instead of me?" Orihime asked.

"Protecting their assets. Ichigo is one of the few people in the known existence that can permanently kill the Soul King...Unfortunately for them, the other one that I know of is rather difficult to find."

"What are they planning to do to him?" Sado interjected.

"Hold a mock trial. Imprisonment. Possibly execution, but that's rather unlikely to get approved." The three spiritually empowered teen's faces all darkened.

"What can we do?" Uryu asked. Isshin shook his head.

"Just stay out of this. This is a fight between stupid adults. Please stay out of this pointless squabble."

* * *

This was nice.

This was how it was supposed to be, right?

"Hi mom," Ichigo said, voice coarse, "If you haven't noticed, I've run out of places to run. Of course, I come to you so you can protect me..." The gravestone of Kurosaki Masaki was illuminated by the orange glow of a fading sun. It always looked beautiful, but now it looked otherworldly...

"I'm going to be taken away now. Don't know if I'll ever come back. Don't know if I could face you if do. The only thing I ever wanted to do was live out a life that you would feel proud of. I think I have failed that...

"I won't apologize. I will pave my own future. And I will change whatever fate the world has been given. I can promise you this. I finally know what I am going to do." Ichigo's face turned toward the floor, and he turned around.

"I know you're there," he said, tonelessly, "I'm done running. I've wasted enough time." Kimura smiled.

"I see. One last talk with your mother. I'm not heartless. I'll grant you this..." The captain waved his hands, and two cloaked Shinigami landed next to Ichigo and cuffed him in spiritually restricting handcuffs.

"Now, let us go. We have work to be done."

* * *

"The Cop" by The Knife


	60. Approach the Bench

Chapter 57 – Approach the Bench

Ryuken felt something wrong. Whatever had been moving about Karakura was gone, and even worse, he could feel the Kurosaki boy leave with them. This was going to be a problem.

"Must everything be a hassle?" he groaned out, catching an out of place paper with something scribbled on it. The doctor turned an eyebrow upward, as he grabbed the paper.

"I guess that answers that," he said, reading out the message, "Long live the king."

* * *

"You are going to tell us something, young man," a burly man, wearing a hood said, clutching the hair of the former substitute, "Why is your tongue so still? You have nothing to hide."

"Just convict me already," Ichigo said, "I'm playing against your rules. I have nothing to defend myself with."

"Is there another pure blood Quincy? Tell me!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ichigo responded, "I'm not the Quincy's secretary." For his answer, Ichigo was given a gift of a hard right hook to the face, knocking the chair he was tied to over, and slamming his head into the ground.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Damn...My girlfriend hits harder than that," Ichigo said, between coughs, "Come on. Is this really necessary?"

"Just tell me, and I'll stop. We have word that there was another Quincy with unusual powers in Hueco Mundo with you. So tell us, and we'll let you enjoy a good night's sleep."

"Oh, did your homework, did ya?" Ichigo said, "Well, that's nice that you know that. Probably should have studied harder, and you would know who they are."

"You are going to squeal, you little maggot."

"Make me, tough guy." On cue, the interrogator stabbed an ice pick into the right eye of the teen and left it dangle. Ichigo growled in response, grip on the chair tightening.

"Oh, look at that. That must hurt," he said, "You couldn't have enjoyed that one with that reaction." Ichigo's growling stopped, and was replaced with unnerving laughter.

"It's not too bad," he said, blood dripping down his face, "I've definitely had worse pain."

"Oh, well let's see how bad we can get then."

* * *

"I see," Urahara said, "Well, I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer. Kurosaki-san right now is beyond our help." Kon jumped from his sitting position and grabbed the collar of the shopkeeper.

"There has to be something well can do!" he shouted, "It's not fair! Ichigo didn't do anything wrong!"

"That's not what this is about."

"Then what is it!?"

"It's about them taking extra precautions in their plans. Not a bad idea when a very volatile unknown is running about..." Urahara sighed.

"Maybe there is something I can do," Orihime said, entering the shop. Both Kon and Urahara were both shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Inoue-san, what could you be possibly thinking?"

"I have an idea. I...I don't know if it can work, but I know I have to try something. And I know it's something only I can do..."

* * *

The darkness thickened...

Haschwalth watched carefully, as the tomb of the fallen great one reverberated with a gentle purple mist swirling around it. It was mere days until the great one rose again. And it had been far too long.

"Yhwach-sama, please have patience. The world has become slightly more complicated since your demise," Haschwalth said, "We have to move quickly. The world may have become more aware of us."

* * *

"Where are we invading again?" a slender young woman with long black hair said, resting her head on her hands.

"Don't you listen to the briefings?" another girl, with long green hair, and a white, double-breasted jacket buttoned lower to display her ample goods, "We aren't invading anywhere. Instead, wherever the Pavilion is the most defenseless, that's where we strike."

"Okay...So how are we going to determine that."

"We have our sources."

* * *

"What happened to the prisoner's eye?" one of the member's of Central 46 asked. Ichigo, who was rather haggard in appearance, bruised and battered, with an eye-patch made of scraps of his Shihakushō over his right eye. There was no pep in his appearance. He looked dead tired.

"It doesn't matter," Kimura said, smirking, "What we are here about is to discuss this criminal's crime."

"Ah, yes. This illegal invasion of Hueco Mundo," another member of Central 46 said, "How do you plead, Kurosaki?"

"I plead you better hope I don't escape," Ichigo said, dead of tone. The member laughed.

"So defiant, even in the face of authority. I see," he said, "I see this is going to be a short trial."

"Maybe. It doesn't matter to me..."

"I see. So, how do you plead."

"Not guilty. I suppose."

"You suppose? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Several things," Ichigo said, a smirk coming to his face, "There was nothing illegal about my invasion. I am not a member of any recognized military force, remember. I'm purely independent."

"It does not matter. When you wear the uniform of a Shinigami, you are considered one among their ranks. Your reckless actions nearly threw years of peace out of the window!"

"Hmph. Peace," Ichigo said, smirking.

"In the end, your actions have been deemed irresponsible and dangerous, but most importantly, illegal. For such heinous and devious actions, you have been sentenced to life imprisonment, in the Nest of Maggots. Any objections." Ichigo smiled.

"Not at all sir."

* * *

Escaping the Nest of Maggots did not sound like a fun time in the slightest, so now Ichigo had to think of a way out of her. Of course, he could just try and break his cuffs, and explode out was not only rather dangerous, and most definitely not worth the hassle. He had to time his escape perfectly. If only, there was a way to communicate with the outside world.

Luckily, he had at least two weeks to craft a plan. That was more than enough time to formulate a plan to get out. But what would be the lever?

But most importantly, why did it seem that they wanted him to escape? His power suppressing cuffs were replaced with simple wooden ones, and security was light. He was even be allowed guests, as he awaits a slot to open in the Nest if Maggots, which it was becoming more apparent by the passing seconds that he was never going to go there. So they were just holding him for worry that he was working with Hayato?

Hmm...

Still, there was plenty of time to go. And that was good. That's all he needed to make a plan out. Then how will he go about his business?

The Royal Guard was an issue, but he'll rather avoid conflict if he could. Central 46 was definitely a problem. Ichigo was sure they got the memo that he doesn't exist, so whatever bankroll they were on had to be cut off. Permanently.

A third refresh of old men wasn't too bad. Maybe this time, they'll get it right.

After the politics, then what would happen? Hayato wouldn't miss this occasion. That would be bad if he beat him to the punch.

But Hayato was on a time limit too...And now cogs started turning in unison. A devious smirk emerged on the face on the teen.

Waiting was the best policy. He knew the Quincy would soon make an appearance. A loud appearance. So what was the point of making himself look suspicious anyway?

Besides, the prison cell was way comfier than he expected.

* * *

Saito Yū did not consider himself a man of great power, by mere coincidence. He knew he was a lucky man, but he felt as if he was destined for this. Everything seemed to be falling in place.

It had to be destiny. There was no other way.

"Saito-sama," Narita Takehiko, the fiery red-headed captain of the Royal Guard said, knocking on the door as he opened it, "We have a guest. I implore that you meet her."

"Oh? I can't imagine who would come without inviting themselves." Narita chuckled, as he about-faced.

"Trust me, sir. It's a real doozy."

* * *

She had never been inside a mansion before. She had seen a couple on television, however. They always looked so lonely.

And here she was, in a wide, large, ornate room, with not another single soul in it. It felt truly dreadful.

She couldn't let herself have doubts now. This was the only chance she had to make a difference. But she just needed to make sure whatever she was doing was the smart thing to do now...

"Calm down, Orihime," she said to herself, "All I have to do is make sure Kuchiki-chan knows I'm here. That's all."

"You. Girl," Hikifune Kirio, the violet haired captain of the Royal Guard, announcing, startling Orihime slightly, "Saito-sama has decided that he would actually hear your presence. Make yourself quick, and do not waste our time." Orihime, deciding not to create any bad blood with anyone here, hastened her pace, trailing Kirio closely.

"You know, it's easier this way," Kirio suddenly said, "The old one doesn't have long to go."

Oh no...She wasn't expecting to be forced into an acting role this soon. Well, here's to something.

"Yeah...I-I just wanted t-to fulfill my duty..." she was trembling.

"Your worry isn't unwarranted," Kirio said as if she noticed something. Orihime mentally prepared for the worst.

"Many break mentally underneath the pressure. Most are too scared of what was going to happen to them next. I've been down this road too many times."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You are not the first to walk these halls, announcing that you want to become the next inheritor of the Soul King's soul. And then, when the time is upon them, they can't do it. I have been a captain of this Royal Guard unit for over twenty years. I've seen it all before.

"But I feel something different about you. Maybe it's a feeling of remembrance. Or resemblance. I can not determine it, but I know you'll be different." The air was sucked out of Orihime's lungs, and now she felt her heart race.

Before she could ask Kiro to clarify what she meant, the captain stopped at a grand door and knocked twice. The was a brief pause on the other side before a voice told them to enter. Kirio nodded and opened the door slightly.

"Saito-sama, your guest is here." The aforementioned man smiled, taking rise from his seat, behind a dark wooden desk.

"Ah, thank you Kirio-san. May you leave us some privacy?" Kirio nodded, and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Orihime felt her skin tighten as she realized that she was alone with the noble.

"Sit, sit," Yū said, motioning toward a chair in front of the desk. Orihime slowly paced herself toward the chair, focusing on how quiet and neat everything was.

"It's quite a fortune to see you again, my dear," Yu said, sitting back down, "I knew there was something very interesting about you. And here it is, you're supposed to be the next inheritor. That's amazing."

"Y-yeah...I guess so..."

"It truly is. I've been on this search for almost thirty years of my life, and it's finally right in front of me. I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Eh?"

"I typically don't meet with those who could not inherit the soul," Yū said, voice becoming several octaves deeper, "It doesn't take much effort to expose a failure." Orihime felt her body go cold.

"But you are the real deal, Inoue Orihime," he said, with a great smile, chuckling slightly after saying her name "And I can tell. Been at this for a long time. You'll help us, right?"

"Ah, y-yes s-sir!"

"Excellent. Now let me show you your room."

* * *

The Abyss was a perfect place to reflect on past failings. And this man, in a well-worn Shinigami Shihakushō, with a slate gray mask on was making an artform out of it.

"Are you about to leave?" another person, this time, a woman in a tight black dress, with a black and white cloak acting as a cape, draped over the top. Her mask, which was slightly larger and wider than the male's, covered a bit of her long, vibrant auburn hair.

The male offered no response, so the woman walked beside him.

"You have no responsibility to the affairs above," she said sternly, "But I will not stop you if you choose to go." The male finally reacted, turning his head toward the woman addressing him.

"You have so much faith in me?" he said.

"No," the woman replied, bluntly, "But I know you won't die. And your help could lead to the end of this ceaseless torture. Besides, you have a personal stake involved."

"Don't you?"

"No. Not anymore..." she said. The man felt sorry for her.

"Regardless, my personal feelings don't matter anymore. I've accepted it by now. But this is what you planned for, isn't it? This exact scenario is exactly to the tee on what you told me."

"I suppose..."

"So go. Stop this pointless squabble. Cease this endless dark. Make something of the second chance existence has given you." The man nodded, before turning around.

"Thank you," he said, before running off. The woman paused, letting the wind come before she broke her silence again.

"You are welcome, Sora."

* * *

"Approach the Bench" by The Audition


	61. Eve of Destruction

Chapter 58 – Eve of Destruction

While it would have been preferable if Orihime wasn't here in the first place, that wasn't too big of a roadblock. All he needed to do was make sure she didn't ascend. That could be easy if he knew how the process worked.

It didn't seem likely that she knew where he was being held. Seeing that despite being told he can have visitors, and yet no one came to see him, likely no one knew where he was. That was disappointing. And somewhat expected. Still hurt, though.

He wasn't in a regular Soul Society jailing unit, so how were his people supposed to know where he was? Could the agonizing pain of a completely torn out eye, plus possible head trauma create such a lie that he remembered so vividly? He prayed that wasn't the case.

"Prisoner, you have a guest," one of the guards announced, gruffly. Ichigo felt a swell of joy emerge inside of him.

* * *

"Ichigo, what the hell happened!?" Rukia screeched at him. Ichigo didn't know if it was about his condition or his imprisonment.

"Which one-"

"Both!" she shouted, "How are they justifying this? And what have they done to you?"

"Well, the eye is from an interrogation that went sour. Don't worry about that. Now, the imprisonment is a relative unknown. I wouldn't worry about this, nothing is likely to come out of this."

"What do you mean?"

"They can't process what doesn't exist. I am a ghost, mind the pun," Ichigo said, "I'm not supposed to exist. Everything that I have done didn't happen. So if anyone knows that I've been arrested, the Royal Guard would have to justify it, without using any of my previous crimes. They have nothing to charge me on. They are just holding me out of fear of my Quincy roots."

"But why-"

"We're not discussing that now."

"...Okay. I understand," Rukia said, understanding what he was trying to convey, "How confident are you that this isn't going to end poorly?"

"Do you really want my honest answer? Or do you just want me to tell you the noise that would soothe your eyes?"

"Tell me the truth. Do not side step around this." Ichigo sighed, chains rattling slightly.

"A lot of things are going to happen when the action starts. Very few of them are going to end well. You should already know this."

"How? You clearly made the implication that there were only a couple of loose threads left."

"Well, that implication was wrong. For your safety, I implore you to stay in the Seireitei. It'll be in your best interest."

"Bullshit, Kurosaki. I'm not letting you do this by yourself," Rukia said, proudly, "Whatever you are going through, I want to help. I can be of some assistance." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Before it was a request. Now it's a demand. Stay out of this Rukia. Whatever is going to happen, it's not going to be an event you want to be a part of."

"Ichigo I-"

"It's not about you being able to help. Just let me manage the impending nightmare. Just make sure you stay safe."

"Do you know something that we need to know?"

"Not in particular. I only know that something is going to kick off soon."

"Time's up, Vice Captain," a guard, on the other side of the door shouted, opening the door. Rukia sighed, standing up.

"Ichigo, do you got anything that you need to share?"

"Tell Orihime, and whoever else is here where I'm at. And get me a spoon and a book. Any book."

"A spoon?"

"Preferably wooden."

* * *

"Welcome back," Kūkaku said to Uryū and Sado, inviting them into her new house, a simple door leading to a grand lobby room. Sado paled at the extravagance.

"Thank you," Uryū said, steadily, "You know why we're here, right?"

"Of course. Ichigo's got himself in quite the pickle, eh?" she said, with a grin, "Ya gonna break him out?"

"No. We have reason to believe that this is where Hayato plans to start. We need to be there to stop him."

"Hayato? That's a name I haven't heard in a young time," Kukaku said, cupping her chin, "Hmm, interesting. I guess it's really serious then. What are you thinking about doing?"

"I guess support in defending the Seireitei."

"That's not a viable plan. He's not attacking them." Both males turned their heads slightly, in confusion.

"He's not going to risk anything fighting the strongest the Seireitei has to offer. He's gonna make this as simple as possible. Find the weakest links, and exploit that."

"So, what do we do?" Sado asked. Kūkaku shrugged.

"I don't know anything about this type of stuff. Can't help you there."

"I see..."

"If there's any consolation, I can tell you where Ichigo is being held. Maybe he can tell you more."

* * *

The prison Ichigo was being held in was surprisingly nice. It had a modern flourish to it, with clean walls and floors. The facility was well maintained, with a modern kitchenette system, designed to feed the few that it would hold. To say it was anything but spectacular would be a disservice to its model.

"Did you enjoy your tour, ojou-sama?" the warden asked, with a bright smile on his face. Orihime nodded.

"Yes, sir. Now, maybe I am taken to the prisoner's guest area?" The warden's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing there worth-"

"I understand that. And yet I still asked you to take me there," she said, voice becoming more authoritative with every word, "Please let me see the prisoner." The warden sighed, and summoned two guards.

"Watch her closely. We can't let anything happen to her."

"A visitor? How nice," Ichigo said, as a guard dragged him throughout the halls of the prison.

"Shut it," the guard sneered, "You better not lay a filthy hand on her, you cretin." Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh? I'm sure I've laid more-" he started before the guard kicked him in the head.

"Shut up! Don't make me take you back to your cell."

"I doubt you want to upset _whoever_ you are taking me to see."

"I fail to see a reason why they let you live."

"You fail to see a reason because you're stupid, you naive pup."

"...I swear..." The guard threw Ichigo into the visitor center and slammed the door behind him.

"If he bothers you, just call for us, ojou-sama." Orihime nodded.

"Well, sorry that we are meeting under such sour conditions," Ichigo said, raising himself from the ground, "I'm not going to lie, I never expected you to come here."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked, "I hope you didn't expect me to wait for you to come back."

"Nah, I just didn't expect they'll let you come here. The guards might not be in the know, but the Royal Guard. They have to know."

"Well, they didn't seem to mind..." Ichigo nodded, pulling out a chair, and sitting in it.

"They want you to ascend. The sooner, the better," he said, "So, you know what to do, right?"

"I'm...I'm thinking about it...They aren't telling me when."

"When the other Quincy is accounted for. You'll know when."

"Oh...Ichigo-kun, your eye..."

"Don't worry about it. They would be suspicious if it was mysteriously healed anyway."

"Oh, okay."

"Orihime, make sure you learn all you can about this evolution. Make an informed decision. And I'll do whatever I can to make that possible. But I will only tell you this, Orihime.

"Do not ascend. I won't be responsible for you if you do."

* * *

There was nothing more to say. The heavy mood, caused by both the circumstances and the surveillance, spoiled the conversation. So after Orihime's time was up, she departed and was escorted back to the mansion. When she entered through the entry door, a voluptuous woman, with long, wavy burnt umber hair was waiting for her, hands on her hips. She had sharp brown eyes on a beautiful face, garnished by a beauty mark underneath her left eye.

"Orihime," she said, harshly, "I've been waiting for you. I don't believe we had the opportunity to meet. My name is Saito Satomi. I am Yū's wife. I'm surprised he didn't introduce me to you yesterday." Orihime hesitated, slightly intimidated by the older woman.

"H-hello. My name-"

"I know your name, Orihime. I'm not interested in small talk."

"O-oh..."

"Orihime, you have to take this seriously. Going to the prison won't be a good look. Especially if they are hosting a violent criminal as we are now."

"But-" Orihime tried to plead, but she was halted by a sharp heel slamming onto the floor.

"I don't care about your personal feelings. Orihime, understand your role. You are the protector of this known realm. You are the keeper of balance. You can not associate with violent madmen.

"I won't stop you if you want to keep going to see him. But he is no longer your friend. He will silence you if you get in his way. His desires are destructive. You will see, Orihime. Trust me." Orihime hung her head low.

"We'll discuss the ceremony tomorrow. Go rest up. We need you fully attentive," Satomi said, ignoring the display of emotion, "Make sure your head is straight. We are counting on you Orihime. Do not fail us." Orihime nodded, and slowly made herself towards her room. Satomi shook her head.

"A little harsh, wasn't that?" Yū said, walking into the lobby, "This is a stressful period in her life. Try to be just a little affectionate, can't you?" His wife shook her head again.

"I'm only trying to make progress. We don't need any second guessing."

"I suppose," he replied, with a smile, "She looks like you, doesn't she?" A small smile crept onto Satomi's face.

"She does..."

* * *

"Oh dear, is the Ryoka girl back?" Unohana asked Isane, who was tending to a potted plant. The vice-captain gave a brief moment of thought, before nodding.

"Kiyone told me that Vice Captain Kuchiki had gone to see her," she replied, "Apparently, she's the next Soul King. I couldn't believe it." Unohana nodded and closed her eyes.

"Saito Yū...As hasty as always..." Then a brief memory of the girl triggered in her mind, and the captain started to smile fondly.

"Isane, can you make a delivery for me?"

* * *

"Ishida, Chad, you didn't have to come here," Ichigo said, "At least not at the current time. There's nothing for you to do at the moment. Did you at least tell Tatsuki and the rest of what had happened?"

"Of course," Uryū said, crossing his arms, "Orihime had made her decision before we could all get together and discuss what to do. We had to rush to be here."

"Of course she did. Okay. Now, what?"

"We're going to fight. Together."

"No, we are not," Ichigo said, "Our jobs are to make sure the situation doesn't become unmanageable. That's it."

"What about Hayato!?" Uryū shouted. Ichigo cringed.

"I'm not sure what or who that person is, but if they want to become an issue, we'll welcome the challenge. Just, please promise me this." Uryū's look softened. He seemingly forgot where they were in his anxiousness.

"I see. Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Ichigo nodded.

"It's all I can do at this moment." Sado clenched his fists.

"Are you sure this is all?" he asked. Ichigo nodded again.

"Fine," Uryū said, "Let's go Yasutora-san. We have precautions to set up."

* * *

"Arisawa-san, I can understand your anger, but this was just a weird situation," Urahara said, calmly, "Everything happened so fast. I'm sure they are going to have a plan." Tatsuki growled in response.

"Why do they keep leaving me out of the loop!? I have powers now!" she shouted, "I can help!"

"Arisawa-san," Yoruichi said, stepping into the room, strapping a finger-less glove onto her hand, "This isn't about what you can do to help. This is not what you want to see. Please, stay out of this. We'll train more when I come back."

"I want to help! Orihime's by herself again! I can't keep allowing this to happen!"

"Arisawa-san, please be calm," Urahara, "We'll handle everything. Trust us."

"I want to go..." Tatsuki said, head low, "I'm tired of not being able to do anything anymore..."

* * *

Isshin rarely went to Masaki's grave, when it wasn't the anniversary of her death. All it do was make him feel worthless. Worthless when he couldn't protect her. And worthless when their son took the burden of revenge that was meant for him. He wished he could have gone back, and prevented all of this nonsense, but that was impossible. He had to keep moving forward.

At least now he could fight back, given the power he forwent to save his future wife back. He wasn't going to allow the Wandenreich, Hayato, the Royal Guard, any Lords stand in his way. Not this time.

"I guess we are needed now," Ryūken said, taking a drag from his cigarette, "This feud finally ends here, doesn't it?" Isshin sighed.

"No, it doesn't," he replied, "But whatever happens, is whatever happens. We'll do the best we can do, and we will live with the results." Ryūken chuckled.

"Are you sure that we're going to live with the results?" Ryūken said, with a wry smile, "We are out of practice. Some minor training with our children doesn't make us as strong as we used to be. Are you going to let Ichigo handle the brunt of the ground work?"

"It's not my decision to make," Isshin said, "That depends on if Ichigo is willing to do...the necessary efforts."

"And?"

"I don't know," Isshin replied, "I have no idea on what's Ichigo's temperament is. If he's willing to do this. I've heard that he's capable, but I never saw him in a real scenario. I only can allow him to create his own path."

"Shameful, Kurosaki," Ryuken said, "Can't even shield your son's eyes from sins from our generation."

"It was bound to reveal itself soon."

* * *

Blood manipulation wasn't hard. All it took was a little drop and a little bit of reiatsu control, and the blood was moving. Ichigo was surprised how little it actually took. Even with the reiatsu suppressing collar that was placed on him, in lieu of handcuffs, he was able to work. That meant escape was always possible. Now he needed to determine the timing.

He would need an outside trigger. Something to distract the defenses of the Royal Guard...Maybe a favor from his favorite uncle...This was going to be easy.

Of course. He couldn't act without a catalyst. The easiest one to think of was Hayato, but he truly just needed one. Anything would do. A random Menos Grande. A tree falling on the royal house. It didn't matter, as long as it got the attention of someone for just a moment.

And again, steel himself for what he needed to do. He was going to have to kill a lot of people. That wasn't a pleasant thought. While he understood that he might have to take a life or two, he never anticipated the amount of blood he would have to spill. Not just of the Royal Guard, but potentially family. And the guards that knew nothing.

This would be harder than he thought. But he knew he could do it. He had to. This was the only way. This was how it was going to be.

"I will become death," Ichigo said, sitting in his cell.

* * *

"They are going to get hit hard," a dark skinned male, with a neat haircut, said. The uniform he was wearing was a black long sleeve jacket, with slate gray trousers and black boots. A tanned woman, who was wearing the same uniform shrugged.

"What did the captain say? Is anyone sending support?" she asked. The man laughed.

"Nah, they done. The Lords have been fed up with all this noise the Japanese branch has been making. Koreans have already told us they ain't going in. Our forces stationed over there haven't heard anything. British, French, Italians, Germans too. Japanese might be completely alone on this."

"Even with the rumor of the Wandenreich being back."

"Especially with the Wandenreich being back. They are too much of an unpredictable force to send us into."

"Hmm, any reason on why?"

"Beats me. They have had a lot of shit lately. Maybe they need a personnel refresh." The woman laughed, crossing her arms.

"I guess. We'll see. I don't us leaving our allies out to dry."

* * *

Orihime was beat. A long day of rehearsing the ascension ceremony left her no time to visit Ichigo or the Shiba residence guest. Rukia was over earlier, but a Vice Captain meeting cut their conversation short. So she was left alone, to stew again. It hurt being alone.

She entered her room, with a heavy sigh, and plopped onto her grandiose bed. A good night of sleep would go a long way in making her feel better. After a couple of seconds, she rolled over and noticed a change to her table. A thin book was on it. Orihime sat up and shuffled her way to the bedside.

"What is this?" she asked, picking the book up, that read, "Inoue Family Register".

* * *

When Ichigo had gotten to the visitor room, Orihime was already there. And she looked...exhausted. As if she had been up all night. Everything about her appearance looked off.

"Orihime, what's the matter?" he asked, gently. Orihime lowered her head,

"Ichigo-kun..." she said, voice sounding weak and tired, "I...Sora..." Ichigo rose an eyebrow.

"Orihime, I'm here. Please tell me what the matter is?"

"Sora...Sora..." she said, unable to hold back the tears. She dropped a thin book, and fell to her knees, sobbing incoherently. Ichigo hurried to her side, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

When Rukia had come by, Orihime had made it clear she was not in the mood to leave. There was no argue posed.

"I see..." was the only thing Rukia said when she was told the cause of Orihime's current stress. Ichigo shook his head, softly.

"I don't understand how this happens. I don't understand why this happens," Rukia said, "I wish I could help, Orihime, but I need some help comprehending how this makes sense."

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime choked out.

"We need to figure who Sora is if he isn't Orihime's brother," Ichigo said, eyes narrowed, "And why an Inoue family register is here?"

"I can ask around for you, Orihime. If that pleases you?" Rukia said.

"Kuchiki-san, that's not necessary...It's not important."

"I'll actually be the one responsible for that answer," Captain Unohana Retsu said, entering the increasing cramped room, "Inoue Sora was my Vice Captain many years ago. He was a very intelligent, very courageous young man. And for his positive virtues, he was adopted by the Royal Guard as a captain."

"I would have thought they would want a captain over a vice captain," Ichigo said.

"In some cases. The Royal Guard is less focused on strength and more concerned with protocol." Unohana turned toward Rukia and Orihime and smiled.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but may I speak to the prisoner alone. I need to clear up some things. I'll be as quick as I can be." Rukia nodded hastily, wrapping an arm around Orihime's arm, and escorted her out of the room. The door clicked behind them, and a heavy mood engulfed the room.

"So this the pride and joy of Shiba Isshin," Unohana said, voice sultry, "I can't say that I'm not impressed. You become quite the noise maker in your brief time. Similar to your father, all you have been is a constant headache to the powers that be." Ichigo watched her slowly pace around the room, with a guarded expression.

"My my, aren't we cautious?" Unohana said, closing the distance between the two, "Are you intimidated by me." Ichigo's glared did not waver.

"Okay, I see. What can make you feel more comfortable with me being here." As she said this, she took off her captain's haori and begun to fold it.

"It's unbearably hot in here, don't you think?"

"I was fine," Ichigo retorted, "Unbearable is a little bit of hyperbole." Unohana chuckled, sending a shiver through Ichigo's body.

"What can I do to make you more comfortable? I'm open to suggestions." Ichigo felt his eyes wanting to roll, but he couldn't afford to break.

"What do you think you are planning?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Absolutely."

"Then what do you want?" Ichigo asked, harshly. Unohana giggled again.

"A trade, perhaps. A service from you, for a service from me. I can save you a bit of time, you know?" Unohana replied, "I'm surprised you're not jumping at the bit. You have taken absolutely nothing from your father."

"It's a blessing, isn't it? The annoying brat he can be sometimes. Regardless, don't you think I'm a little outside of your age bracket, captain?"

"That's the fun in it. Men my age are not interesting. Either so serious or too underdeveloped. Nevertheless, I truly do want to help you. I'm not speaking to you as Captain of the Fourth Squad of the Thirteen Court Squads, Unohana Retsu, but as a Lord of Famine. Kurosaki Ichigo, stay out of this affair. It's not worth the time or the effort."

"You couldn't help me without the roll in the sheets?"

"I could. But what's the fun in that. Gin already told us everything we need to know about you." Ichigo sighed, not expecting to hear that name again.

"I see. Don't worry. Your condition is on a need to know basis. You are still a ghost to anyone not a Lord or of the Royal Guard hierarchy."

"That doesn't alleviate my concerns," Ichigo said into the palm that was covering his face.

"I was told in good faith that you were going to be alright."

"I'm not interested in good faith. Tell me exactly what you were going to do?"

"Have you released. You go home. Nothing to it." Ichigo removed the hand on his face.

"That's it?"

"That's all. After that, you are free to live the rest of your life. Maybe with a added pleasant memory added to your collection." Ichigo chuckled at the comment.

"That's a tempting offer, but going home is not my goal."

"I know," Unohana said, as if it was common knowledge, "Why do you think I'm here? I would prefer you to go home, but the Soul King is not one of my responsibilities. Whatever you do to it is whatever you do. I'm just trying to create less work, and less stress down the road.

"But, in the case that you refuse me, we have a contingency plan, like always. Your plan will simply force us to look hard at the forces that we deploy and create a better strategy for the next incident. Or, if you are being too unruly, we will simply kill you and all of your allies, and let fate control the path. The choice is yours, Kurosaki Ichigo. Me personally, I'll rather not be forced to kill anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"I'm going to have to pass, unfortunately for you," Ichigo said, "I need the Pavilion opened. I need to be here when it opens. And this is pretty damn close. So, for the time being, this is my home. Sorry. I really hope whatever happens doesn't spell out doom for my friends." Unohana chuckled, grabbing her haori, and unfolding it.

"I gave you a way out," she said, with a smile, "I'm not one to force people to do things they don't want to do, so I'll let you stay here. Hope you have a good plan, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

"And the sun will set for me soon," a powerful, transcendent being, seemingly made up of pure energy said, looking down at the stage established as their pavilion. The Soul King was no single entity, but wall made of other souls that were deemed to be his successor. But now it was time. It was time for him to be replaced. And the only one who could was under the procession of the ones that were going to exploit them the most. Fantastic.

"Either replacement or death. What a fantastic future that fate holds for me," the Soul King said, sorrowfully, "The world will not be mended today. There will be too much blood to clean."

* * *

"Eve of Destruction" by Barry McGuire


	62. We Are Not Good People

Two weeks later...

* * *

Silence befell the village, as a stranger wandered throughout. The villagers hid in their homes, afraid of the ominous pressure the man had brought with his arrival. The man had reached the middle of the small village, in the middle of a small district of the Rukongai, and paused.

"What a quaint village..." he said, "Seems appropriate enough." The village elder stepped through the doors of his own residence and approached the man.

"H-hello, young man," he said, nervously, "Are you a newcomer to the Rukongai?" The man smiled.

"Why yes I am," he replied, "But I do have a map leading me along. Never go unprepared, as the wisest of men would say."

"Indeed. Where are you from?"

"That's a good question. Here, I have a better one for you," the man said, "What district is this?" The elder blinked, in thought and slight surprise from the question.

"Sir, we are in the twenty-first district on the north side of the Rukongai. Our name-"

"I don't believe I asked for the name," the man stopped him. He spun once, then his small smile became a cheeky grin.

"Twenty-first eh...That should be close enough. But I do have all the time in the world...And at least...Three hundred and ninety-six districts, right? That's ninety-nine times four, right?"

"Sir?"

"Hmm, what is it? I'm busy thinking."

"If you could, I would like to know your name. Here, let me introduce myself first." The man stuck his hand out, palm toward the elder, and shook his head.

"Again, I don't believe I ever asked you what your name was. Furthermore, it's not important, friend."

"W-what do you mean?" The man's grin only grew.

"Where you are going, you do not need names."

* * *

Chapter 59 – We Are Not Good People

Rin couldn't believe it. He tried to call someone over to confirm what he was witnessing, but fear had paralyzed him.

In an instance, an entire district of the Rukongai had fallen off the grid.

"Rin, what's the matter with you?" Akon asked, walking over to the meek shinigami, who did not answer him. Akon shrugged off the lack of response, and walked over behind him, looking over him to see the computer screen. Then it was his time to freeze.

"What in the world?" he said, pushing Rin out of the seat, and staring at the screen, fully alert, "What the hell happened? Rin, Hiyosu! Get Captain Kurotsuchi now!"

"No need," Mayuri said, entering the room, with Nemu tailing behind him closely, "Calm down. There's nothing to be worried about-" As he said this, three more districts vanished, with loud screeches wailing from the computer as the vanished. Mayuri narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that's unfortunate...Nemu, go and see what's happening. I reckon there's going to be an insufferable Captain's meeting sooner or later." Nemu nodded and walked out of the room. Mayuri sighed.

"Keep watch. Akon, you are coming with me now."

* * *

"What the hell?" Renji said as a massive light filled the sky, a pillar illuminated by the most brilliant blue hue he had ever seen. As the pillar started to fade, another arose, and the screams of the fallen were heard, loud and clear. Renji felt like throwing up.

"Vice Captain Abarai," Byakuya said, flash stepping next to his subordinate, "We need to move." The stunned redhead regained his focus and nodded.

"Y-yeah..." was all the Renji could sputter. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"You need to remain calm," he said, "This isn't again outside of your job responsibilities."

"I know...But...This is different..."

"I know..."

* * *

Orihime didn't break down, dressed in an ornate dress, hair tied back into a neat bow, with a tiara of flowers resting peacefully upon her head. She felt the people vanish in those multiple explosions that felt like they happened right next to her. She felt like she could hear the screams. She felt like she could hear the cries.

"Ojou-sama!" a guard shouted, bursting through the door, "We have no time! We have to go!" Orihime thought about denying him his demand, but she knew she couldn't do that. Not at this moment. The most she could do now was hope for help.

* * *

"Showtime," Ichigo said, sitting up in his cot, a thin layer of stubble covering his face. The guards had run out of the room, in a fevered panic to lock down the facility. Smart course of action, if the person was coming to free him.

Ichigo removed his faulty eyepatch and shook his head, face facing the floor. Wads of bloody paper fell out of the empty eye socket, and the wooden spoon, sharpened into a sturdy shiv fell out. Ichigo picked it up and started to run in place, to get the blood pumping.

Once he felt that it was enough, he jammed the shiv into the cot and took a deep breath.

"Son of a bitch, this is going to hurt," he said. Ichigo mentally readied himself, before slamming his neck into the shiv, slicing it open. Blood openly spurted out of the wound, which Ichigo, fighting the temptation of unconsciousness, struggled to gather in a ball.

"Come on..." he whispered, as the ball's form started to tighten, as his wound started to heal quickly.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," he said, with a dark grin, coming back to a stand, "Guards! What's happening!" He started to bang against the bars. Two of the guards ran in.

"Shut up! We're work-" was all they were able to say, before an explosion, fueled by the blood of the Quincy exploded, ripping apart their bodies as if the were made of paper mâché. Ichigo shook his hair out droplets of blood freeing itself from his hair and face.

"Sorry," he said, as his handcuffs fell from his hands. He summoned his sword, and rested it on his shoulder, as he walked out into the lobby.

Ichigo could not have imagined the dozens of dead guards, staining the formerly clean halls. There most be another party involved. Well, all it did was save him a small bit of time.

As he reached the exit, a body, more specifically the wardens, fell from the upper floor, with a wet crunch upon impact. Ichigo turned around and saw Yoruichi said there, with a hooded cape on.

"If I knew you would just escape, I wouldn't bother coming here," she said. Ichigo shrugged.

"Did you really expect me to just sit around when all the action is happening outside?" he fired back, "Regardless, I appreciate you sparing me some guilt."

"Not a problem. Now where do you plan on going now?"

"I would like to find Orihime, but that might be postponed if Hayato is moving this quickly. Where is he now anyway?"

"Making a mess. He's massacring villages at the current moment."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Maybe trying to build a Soul Key? Or attract attention. I don't know." Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"This is very unlike him...Whatever, I need you to tell me the easiest way into the Soul King's domain. Whether it be via Soul Key or whatever." Yoruichi jumped down to the level that Ichigo was, and approached him.

"Ichigo, this is a terrible idea."

"I know."

Okay, well, it's going to take a little cooperation with some forgotten forces," Yoruichi said, with a sigh, "The Wandenreich, a lost band of vagabond Quincies, will create a bridge to the Pavilion when, or just before, Yhwach rises. And then, presumably, they will march into the Pavilion and Yhwach will assume the position of the Soul King. By force."

"You don't sound too confident in that."

"It's only a theory. Nevertheless, the Wandenreich will create a bridge, and when they do, you can use that to get up there. Unless you want to go when the Royal Family does."

"That I don't want."

"Then go. Find the Quincy. Complete your task, Ichigo. And do not die on me now." Ichigo sighed, walking through the doors, leaving the prison behind. Yoruichi crossed her arms, and walked over to a waiting area bench, and sat.

"Gonna miss him..."

* * *

"Are you serious? No response?" Hayato said, voice joyous, "That means more for me then!"

"Master, what shall we do now? The Shinigami's response seems to be to let us be," Kerberos, the dog demon, asked. Hayato tapped his foot, in thought.

"Well, my nephew has very likely entered the playing field, right?"

"Master, I saw him!" Nix, the moth demon, shouted, from the skies, "I can't tell where he's going!"

"That doesn't matter. What we need from him is for him to embrace that hatred. Meanwhile, let's have a party in the Seireitei. Maybe then the Wandenreich with finally come to us."

* * *

Conveniently, the Royal House was empty. Ichigo knew it was going to be, but felt optimistic that it wouldn't for some strange reason. Oh well. He had spent two weeks planning over every single detail he could think of. And he never accounted the House to be full or carry his target during the day of the invasion. So why did he expect otherwise on gameday?

Nevertheless, Ichigo still felt drawn to the mansion. And, of course, he found nothing.

"I see you came here for the same reason," a masked man, with a long, spiky brunette ponytail said. Ichigo frowned, turning the face the stranger.

"If I was a gambling man, I would hazard a bet that they are taking Orihime to the Pavilion right now."

"Who wouldn't take that bet? However, that's not important now. I have people on that."

"Oh? Well, that's good." Ichigo's face softened slightly.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked. The man's head hung low.

"I happen to be a phantom. A broken shell of a forlorn man. I am Inoue Sora."

"...Why are you here? How are you here?" Sora chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ichigo, it's a rather long story. Instead of hearing me weave my tale, shouldn't you be moving?"

"Waiting on the Wandenreich to move."

"Again, don't you think you can do this in a more efficient way?" Sora question, "Instead of waiting for them to move, why not move to them?"

"Where?"

"Where do you think this world is most defenseless at the current moment?" Ichigo stared at him, in deep thought, before cringing.

"Damn it," he said, "Well, that severely limits my time at the current moment." Sora nodded.

"You might want to hurry. I hear that the Quincy is running amok."

"Again, I wasn't worried about him until I spoke with you. Thanks for throwing a couple of wrenches into my incredibly well thought out plan."

"Not a problem."

* * *

"Another district has fallen!" Rin shouted, "That makes seven! Whatever is doing this is moving closer to the Seireitei!"

"We'll be fine, as long as the eleventh squad is set up," Akon rebutted, "Regardless, have we identified who is doing this?"

"I can't tell."

"Maybe it's the Quincy from Captain's Kuchiki debrief a couple of years ago," Hiyosu said, "It would all make sense on how we couldn't sense the invader until it was too late now." Akon tapped his temple lightly, closing his eyes in thought.

"Perhaps. Can we get a status update from Vice Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"Nothing," Rin answered, "We have no idea where she's at anymore." Akon grimaced, balling his hand on his face. Maybe what Captain Kurotsuchi told him was wrong...

* * *

Well, the most vulnerable spot, at the current moment, was the Seireitei, ironically. Likely, this was Hayato's plan in the first place, to thin out the forces of the Shinigami, so the Wandenreich have an easier time invading. A Soul Key was always out of the question if it ever on the table in the first place.

Now, all Ichigo needed to know was where precisely the invasion would start from. There was no easy guess for that. Regardless, assuming that the Wandenreich would prep a bridge for when their Great Soul is reborn, he would have enough time to set up his own entrance into the Pavilion. Hopefully, by that time, Orihime would be accounted for, and Hayato's desires would be dulled.

"Hayato is most likely still outside the wall. That must mean the Shinigami defenses haven't deployed to stop him yet," he said, thinking aloud to himself, "Getting inside of the Seireitei shouldn't be too hard. But the difficult part is what's inside..."

"Ichigo!" a small voice, from behind a thick brush shouted, "Ichigo, over here!" Ichigo stopped his pace and turned over to where the sound was coming from.

"Rukia?"

"Yeah! Down here!" Ichigo split the bush open, to see a moderate drop down, and Rukia standing, looking up.

"Rukia, what are you doing outside of the Seireitei?"

"Trying to find you! You weren't at the prison, so I had to look already," she replied, "But that's not important at the current moment. Where are you going?"

"Over the wall. New information has made me adjust my plan slightly."

"I'm coming with you."

"Of course you are. Where I'm going is where I want you to be. The Seireitei isn't safe anymore, so I would prefer you to be close, or at least accounted for," Ichigo said, "However, you are going to have to do exactly what I ask of you. Can you comply?"

"Eh, sure," Rukia said, a bit perplexed, "But what's the big issue? Can't you trust me?"

"This is no longer a matter of trust Rukia. You should know that."

"Then what is this about? You aren't telling me everything."

"I'm telling you everything that you need to know. The time for everything is when the job is done. Now come. There's work to be done and not a lot of time to do it."

* * *

"We Are Not Good People" by Bloc Party


	63. Show Me Your Teeth

Chapter 60 – Show Me Your Teeth

"You don't seem to be in much of a hurry, Ichigo," Rukia said, closely pacing behind the former owner of her power, "It's not like there's an invasion happening or anything."

The fate of the Seireitei is of little importance at the current moment," Ichigo retorted, "Besides, we have time before the action truly begins."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Do not worry about it, Rukia. Just follow me."

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a cloaked man followed in pursuit, obscured by a curious shade...

* * *

"Y-you're the attacker!?" Jidanbō said, holding his axes, to Hayato who was smiling in return.

"Guilty as charged. Now, if you may-" he started, before an ax came smashing into the ground underneath him. Hayato chuckled leaping away.

"Does it really have to end like that?" he asked. Jidanbō, with tears welling up in his eyes, roaring, charging at the Quincy.

"You killed my friends!" he shouted, as he swung his ax. The large weapon connected with Hayato's wrist rose in the protection of his head but drew no blood.

"For a gatekeeper, you aren't very strong," he said, voice dangerously deep, "Don't worry. I have a place for the weak."

Before he could strike, a blur crashed into him, sending him into an empty home. The Quincy shook his head, loose bits of rubble falling out of his hair, and smiled.

"Seems like a third player has entered the game," he said, "Who do we have here, coming to have some fun."

"The name is Kenpachi. Kenpachi Zaraki," the proud captain of the eleventh division shouted, "You're playing with me now." Hayato tilted his head.

"Oh, am I?" he asked, "Well, it actually doesn't matter who my toy is. As long as they know they won't be escaping with their lives."

* * *

The sekkiseki that the walls of the Seireitei were built from were extremely powerful, incredibly efficient in the blocking anything that was spiritual from invading the space. But Demons did not have souls, and thus found themselves able to pass through the magnetic barrier effortlessly.

Since Hayato was unaware of this fact, Nix and Kerberos were left to wonder around, as they awaited their master. And this was bad for obvious reasons.

"I wish Master would think these things out better..." Nix said, flapping her wings, elevating herself slightly with every flap, "I can't tell where to go."

"I can't find his scent," Kerberos said, "These walls are too powerful for me. We have to lead him to us." The ears of the wolf demon twitched suddenly, and he was thrown into alert mode.

"Nix!" he hissed, "Get down!"

"Too late!" Ikkaku shouted, slamming his sheathed blade down where the demon once stood. Kerberos barked, blue flames exploding from his maw.

"So, we got two to play with," Ikkaku said, "Yumichika, which one do you want?"

"Neither. These are demons idiot," Yumichika replied, "What exactly do you expect to do against these things?"

"...Fight them?"

"...I'll take the moth thing..."

"Alright! Let's do this!" Ikkaku shouted, charging Kerberos, who had leaped back, firing balls of flames to ward off the attacker. Ikkaku, unsheathing his blade, managed to deflect each attack.

"These flames don't have as much impact as Kidō," Ikkaku mentioned.

"That's because they aren't Kidō, Shinigami!" Kerberos snarled, "They're actual flames! Have you forgotten that I'm a demon!"

"Doesn't matter. I'll kill you the same."

"You are awfully arrogant. It is going to be fun devouring your corpse."

* * *

"Just to let you know, I don't want to do this either," Yumichika said. Nix, who had flown out of the flamboyant Shinigami's reach, scoffed.

"Why should I lower myself to your level?" Nix asked, haughtily, "If you want me so bad, come to me." Yumichika grimaced, drawing his Zanpakutō.

"I'll try to end this nonsense as quickly as possible."

"Try to," Nix called out, flapping her wings rapidly, as a purple miasma started to scatter. Yumichika quickly reacted, jumping onto a nearside building, before having to dodge three purple homing arrows. The arrows impacted with the building and dissipated.

"So evasive," cooed the moth demon, as she fired six violet arrows, each firing from a leg. Yumichika jumped back, and off onto another roof, keeping a close eye on the airborne enemy.

"Don't you have any tricks up your sleeves, Shinigami!" Nix screeched. Yumichika grunted, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

Kenpachi charged forward, slicing through all the fragile Seele Schneider blades aimed at him. On the advantage, the mad captain slammed his blade where Hayato was, with all of his might, creating a massive scar on the dirt, and a frustrated Hayato, who had caught the blade, as he reinforced his Blut Vene to maximize coverage to his hands.

"You are a very different type of Captain, compared to the other I fought," Hayato said, "As interesting as you are, this has gone on long enough."

"Now now," Kenpachi replied, "The fun part has just begun!" Kenpachi quickly drew back his blade and swung it chest high at the blindfolded Quincy, who barely managed to get a wrist up in defense. Despite avoiding heavy damage, Hayato was sent skipping across the ground, into an abandoned home.

Kenpachi followed right behind him, but before he could strike, a sharp force of wind propelled him back. The Quincy rose, unscratched, and with a grin on his face.

"How fascinating," he said, "You make up for your lack of spiritual knowledge with raw physical prowess. While I can't see why that qualifies you as a Captain, I can't say that I don't understand where your standing comes from. But enough is enough, wouldn't you say?" Kenpachi grinned back.

"Oi, time for you to get serious, is it?"

"Surviving this long is me being serious. Now I'm just going to kill you."

* * *

_"Aren't you tiny?" Hayato said, looking at a small wolf demon pup. The demon did not stir, abandoned by its pack for it was the runt. He was left to die alone. The pain of starvation was nothing compared to the pain of being left behind at your weakest..._

_"Are you hungry, little dog?" the Quincy said, picking the puppy up, and bouncing it gently, in an attempt to stir it awake. The wolf demon opened his eyes slightly, before closing them again. Hayato's small smile faded._

_"I see, you were also left behind..." he said, "That is not a fate I wish on anyone..." He pulled out an uncooked salted steak and tore a small piece of it away. Hayato then waved the strip underneath the demon's snout, and the dog slowly rejoined the waking world._

_"Eat up, little one." The demon puppy blinked in confusion, before taking a small bite out of the strip. Upon realization that the food was actually for him, he devoured the piece, with a small growl as he attacked the strip. Hayato laughed, taking a seat on the barren ground._

_"How precious..." he said, "You're not bad in the slightest."_

* * *

Kerberos roared, firing off a volley of blue fireballs, which Ikkaku was forced to dodge. The third seat still had his Zanpakutō in its unreleased state, but that looked as if it was going to have to change very soon.

"Fall!" Kerberos barked, flames flickering on the sides of his jaw, "Are my flames finally getting to you, Shinigami!" Ikkaku, with blood dripping off of his face, chuckled, pointing at the wolf demon with his blade.

"I don't even know why I held back," he said, "We still haven't introduced ourselves. If this is going to be a serious fight, we should rectify that."

"Shinigami, off with that nonsense," Kerberos said.

"Fine. Then I'll introduce myself. I am the third seat-" Ikkaku started, before a massive blast of blue flame nearly overtook him, if he didn't manage to dodge at the last possible moment. The shinigami toes barely touched the ground, before Kerberos was aggressively rushing him, streams of blue flares exploding from his snarling maw. Ikkaku tried to retaliate, but Kerberos caught the wrist of the arm holding the sword and bit down hard. Ikkaku roared in pain, trying to get free, but the demon was too strong, and Ikkaku was only freed when his wrist broke, briefly giving him a brief glimmer of space, which he took advantage of. Ikkaku rolled back, holding the broken bone.

"Fuck, extend-" he tried calling out, but was interrupted by a strong stream of blue fire, that forced the bald shinigami back again. Ikkaku tried to summon forth his shikai again, but explosive fireballs stopped him once again. Ikkaku was forced to flee, and fell onto a wall, trying to control his bleeding wrist.

"Madarame-senpai!" a young male shinigami called out. Ikkaku paused, a sense of dread instilled inside of him.

"I told you that it was pointless," a slightly older man said, crossing his arms, "The third seat is too busy fighting to deal with you. Let's get back to securing the perimeter."

"Oh, so there are more of you," Kerberos said, slowly creeping out into the open, "This is good information to have..." The two shinigami stood still, shocked.

"W-w-where is Madarame-senpai?" the younger of the two asked.

"Wait!" Ikkaku roared, trying to reach them. The younger of the two heard the voice, and for the briefest of moments, lost focus.

"Madara-" he started, before Kerberos lunged at him, teeth firmly lodged into his neck, before the neck was broken, accompanied by a wet crunch. The other shinigami's eyes widened, as he went to grab his sword.

He was not given the chance, as Kerberos rained down a stream of blue fire, that melted the skin of the shinigami, and reduced him to nothing more than a black charcoal figure of a man. Ikkaku sprinted out, adrenaline fueling him, but a blast from the demon knocked him into a nearby building.

"Far too easy..." Kerberos said, looking up, trying to smell where Nix was.

* * *

_After Nix's metamorphosis, life had changed. No longer was she a harmless caterpillar, but now was a vicious demon of pray. Her toxins went from self-defense to an offensive force that she could control. And no longer was she afraid to die._

_And yet, there still seemed to be nothing for her. To breed, then to die. Was that truly all that was left for her._

_Then a blindfolded man, partnered with a wolf demon approached her. The wolf was on guard, but the man's relaxed posture set the mood of the meeting._

_"I'm not a hunter," the man said, "I'm interested in you, however." Nix watched closely as the man placed his hands behind his back._

_"Demons interest me. Your unique characteristics make you a valuable asset if one wishes to aid me," he said, smiling, "Of course, I can not force you into anything. It's only a wish to ask you to join me." Nix's wings fluttered._

_"What are you asking?" she said._

_"Only for your assistance," the man answered, "We can make a world of change if you just accept my offer..."_

* * *

Three arrows were lodged in a wall, that exploded, revealing Yumichika's hiding spot once again. The fifth seat tried to retreat, but Nix was too quick in preparing her next attack, a purple arrow that caught the chest of the shinigami, impaling him to the ground. Yumichika suddenly felt his senses dull.

"It's a shame you won't hold any use for Master anymore, but that's no matter. I don't think he'll be mad if I indulge a little..." The moth demon started to approach the downed shinigami, but a blue fireball halted her.

"Nix! I have new information!" Kerberos barked, "The shinigami have gone to protect the wall. Let's go." The wolf demon then ran off. Nix sighed.

"Well, no meal for me then..." she said, flying off.

* * *

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku shouted, wrist bound into a makeshift cast. The third ran to his friend and removed the purple arrow binding him to the floor. Yumichika did not react.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Ikkaku said, examining the purple energy. A glowing violet sauce was dripping from it.

"Ikkaku..." Yumichika groaned, "T-this poison..."

"Calling this poison is an affront to my life's research," Mayuri said, standing on a uprooted plank of wood, "The effect created by the demon's miasma and fluid seems to be one consistent of a necrotoxin, but it's actually a parasite, birthed from the demon, and the miasma seems to be amniotic fluid." The captain brought out two vials, both with a dark green sludge in it, and threw it to Ikkaku.

"It's not laying eggs for some reason..." Mayuri said, "I need a body to sample. Go after it, and get them for me."

* * *

It wasn't hard to track them. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Yumichika and Ikkaku found their quarry laying siege via hellfire and miasma.

"We have to end this now," Yumichika hissed, "Don't mess around Ikkaku."

"I got it," the bald shinigami replied, solemnly.

The third seat approached the wolf demon, Hōzukimaru already released. He calmly formed his stance, trying to block out the screaming surrounding him.

"You! Mutt!" he shouted, attracting the attention of Kerberos.

"How are you still alive?" the wolf demon asked, "Does not matter. You'll be reduced to ash, just like the rest."

"I'm tired of hearing you talk, you coward." Ikkaku charged in, stabbing the spear at the wolf, who ducked underneath it. However, with the call of, "Split!" Hōzukimaru separated, and the bladed edge cut Kerberos deeply on the neck.

Kerberos roared in pain, flames exploding from his mouth. Ikkaku calmly retracted the blade, and avoided the fire, trying to find an opening. The wolf demon paused his attack, rushing at the third seat, teeth primed for an attack. His snaps were answered, as Ikkaku worked his way around the attacks to the best of his ability, and found himself outside the physical range of the demon.

Kerberos jumped back, to recompose himself, knowing he was going up against a character with a large range advantage on him. He knew that charging in recklessly wasn't going to solve, anything, so he had to focus on maximizing whatever damage he could do. As long as he could break the shinigami down, he could still beat him.

Kerberos roared, firing four large fireballs at the shinigami, who sidestepped them on reaction. However, the wolf demon expected this, and crashed into him, one of his horns stabbing through the chest of the shinigami. Ikkaku, caught by complete surprise, struggled to rid his body of the dog, and the two were only split when Hōzukimaru was stabbed into the mouth of the demon, and it cut it open.

Ikkaku fell back, hand on the open wound on his chest, knowing he had no way to control the bleeding. He had to end this before he completely bled out.

"Bankai!" he shouted, and a large swirling gust of wind exploded out. Kerberos squinted.

"Ryūmon Hōzukimaru!" The impractically absurd weapon, an ax head attached to a heavy chain, with what resembled a Chinese spade in one hand, and a guandao in the other, did nothing to affect the confidence of the wolf demon.

"Hmm, what an interesting trick," Kerberos said, "I too have an interesting trick. Would you like to see it." Ikkaku blinked.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," he said, before howling. His body started to glow a vibrant blue color and grow. Ikkaku swung his body, getting the ax to fly toward the beast, but a blast of fire knocked it back. The demon stopped howling, and for a brief moment, there was silence.

A massive swirling pillar of fire burst from the ground, surrounding the demon, and when it had faded, Kerberos had taken a new form. He was accompanied by two other heads, who had blank red eyes, compared to his. He wore a collar of horns, and his size had become at least five times larger than what he was before. He roared, and his fellow heads fired streamed of flame.

"Ah, son of a bitch..."

* * *

"Shakkahō!" Yumichinka chanted, shooting a small red ball of compressed flames. The moth demon countered with its own fireball, a slightly larger purple one, that halted the attack and created a grand fume of smoke. Yumichika tried to see if Nix was in range for his next attack but saw that she wasn't.

"Damn it," he exclaimed, holding his hand out, with a thin red glow covering it. At this range, he could do anything but throw Kidō at the demon, and hope for a lucky shot. Maybe if he could break a wing, the fight would come to him. The was proving itself harder than anticipated, however.

"Die!" Nix screeched, rapidly flapping her wings, clearing out the smoke and replacing it with miasma. Yumichika jumped back, covering his mouth, despite already knowing it would do little to help him.

However, he now understood what the moth demon was trying to accomplish, and now he had a better strategy planned. All he needed was an opportunity.

"Tenran!" Yumichika shouted, creating a twister to absorb and move the miasma away. The moth demon flew lower, firing arrows to cover her movement.

"Sai!" the shinigami suddenly shouted, just as Nix became just close enough for the attack to connect. One of the moth's wings was cracked, and the demon was sent on a downward trajectory to an impending meeting with the ground.

Nix crashed into the ground, in possibly the least graceful way one can, breaking the other wing in the process. The moth screamed as Yumichika started to approach the down demon.

"You disgusting piece of filth!" Nix screeched, wriggling in the ditch, "I'll erase any trace of you!" Yumichika chuckled.

"What a graceful loser. I expected something better from you," he said.

"I will not fail my master! Not after he gave me a purpose!" Nix screeched, as a violet aura surrounded her, and her appendages became tentacles. Yumichika stepped back, unsure of what exactly was happening. The broken wings fell off and were replaced by thin thistle wings. The moth demon rose, and the aura became a constant stream of miasma.

"Try dispelling this, shinigami!" Nix roared, as the miasma output increased, "Your magic can't help you here!"

Well, he broke the wing, just like he wanted. But now the moth demon's powers were enhanced, so in the end, it didn't matter. Dispelling the miasma was a pointless task, now that she was just radiating it naturally. But she was flying much lower to the ground now due to her heaviness...

"I hope this works..." Yumichika whispered. Spinning his Zanpakutō, he fired another Tenran, to clear up just a little space for him to run under.

"Split and Deviate, Ruri'iro Kujaku!" he shouted, and his sword blurred, becoming light, that traveled upward, ensnaring the demon in its clutches, and pulling it down to the ground. However, Nix was not affected by the attack.

"Whatever you are doing, it's no use," she said, "I'll drown you in my toxin." The miasma output jumped up, and Yumichika again found himself blanked, as pain overtook his body.

"What the hell..." he moaned, "Why i-isn't it w-working?" a tentacle grabbed the shinigami, and lifted him into the air, Ruri'iro Kujaku forgotten.

"You have been a pain, you know that?" Nix said, chuckling, "I'm going to keep you awake as possible, as my parasites eat your body from the inside out. This time, I'm going nowhere."

"Oh...I-I remember..." Yumichika said, pointing at Nix with his index finger, "You're a d-demon. Demons d-don't have s-souls.

"Byakurai." A beam of lightning fired from the fifth seat's finger through the core of the moth demon's head. Nix had barely time to provide a response to the attack, the static coursing through her body numbing her. Her constant flow of miasma stopped, and Yumichika was released from her grasp, as the demon fell harmlessly to the ground. Yumichika fell onto the ground, as well, completely unable to move a majority of his body.

"I hope that thing is dead," he said, taking the vial gifted to him by Mayuri, and downing the rest of it.

* * *

Ikkaku felt the sting of third-degree burns throughout his body. The wolf demon's flames were no joke. Even if he could avoid them, which was ridiculously hard in the first place seeing that he was lugging around the heaviest possible Zanpakutō he could think of and that there were three equally powerful heads firing shots at him, the heat from the air alone would sear the skin. And no matter how ferociously he attacked with Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, the dog would defend himself. In Ikkaku's eyes, steel would give him an early grave at this point.

Moving from his spot, Ikkaku whipped the ax blade at the demon, who caught the blade in one of his extra mouths, and shattered it, almost effortlessly. The main head caught the chain and pulled Ikkaku back toward him.

"Where are you going, shinigami?" Kerberos roared, "I'll answer that for you." He stomped Ikkaku with one of his paws and started to crush his body. Ikkaku tried to escape the punishing grasp, but the hellhound was far too powerful.

"It's always the same with you prideful types," Kerberos said, as he ground away at the body of the third seat, "But in the end, pride got you nowhere shinigami. Just more dead allies and a personal coffin." Tired of the lack of screaming that he was hearing, Kerberos prepared to end this before he wasted too much time, collecting blue flames in his mouths.

"Retract!" he shouted, and Ryūmon Hōzukimaru's chain wrapped itself around the necks of the dog demon. His head was pulled to the ground, as the chain started to choke him.

"Can't breath, huh?" Ikkaku said, with a dangerous grin, "I wonder what happens if you collect too much fire?" Kerberos struggled all he could, but the incredibly heavy chain, plus Ikkaku's insane strength, kept him pinned down, as his body started to swell.

Then he popped, in an incredibly gory explosion, enunciated by blue flames. Ikkaku, the closest to the source, did not leave unharmed, as his body was ripped to shreds by the hail of shrapnel. The third seat was flung by the concussive force of the blast into a building, where he fell unconscious.

* * *

Hayato could feel something wrong. He couldn't see it, but he could just feel something bad...And he needs to get around the Captain impeding him. With no more time left to spare, the bow in his hands turned from the black it was, to a sleek white color.

"Dodge," Hayato said, firing an arrow. Kenpachi's uncovered eye widened, as he jumped out of the way. The arrow crashed into a building, which slowly started to evaporate.

"What the hell kinda trick is that?" Kenpachi shouted. Hayato tilted his head.

"Why is the...Oh, I see..." he said, aiming at the walls of the Seireitei. A single shot was fired, and in an instance, that great walls of the Seireitei were penetrated.

"I should have tried this in the first place," he said, as the wall started to fall apart. Hayato wasted no time rushing through the fallen walls, chased by a furious Kenpachi.

* * *

"Oh no..." Rukia said, clutching her head. Ichigo, walking beside her, also noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"Rukia, what happened?" he asked. Rukia turned toward her former substitute and looked him in the eyes.

"The Seireitei has fallen...The walls are gone..." Ichigo opened his mouth but no words escaped from them.

"I-I don't know how, or why, but it just happened! Ichigo, now what!" Ichigo looked at the sky, trying to formulate a plan, but nothing came to him. Then he fell to a knee.

"Get on. We'll move faster if I'm the one running."

* * *

Hayato was not a man of many despairs. He had seen too many lives taken from him before. He had seen his father die right in front of him. He had seen his mother die of an illness. He had taken quite a few lives himself. But rarely was it someone who he cared for.

The last time he felt the sting of grief was when his sister was killed. Despite their estrangement, he still loved Masaki. And he knew that the way he and Masaki split for the final time wasn't the right thing. But if his plans were going to happen, he knew that he and Masaki would be at the opposite sides, and he knew that the relationship needed to die for this reason.

But now his friends were dead. Kerberos's body was scattered, while Nix rested, with a fried hole in her head. And despite his life's work being so close, he still felt nothing.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!?" Kenpachi shouted, from behind the grief-stricken Quincy, "You're not thinking about running away. Right!?" Hayato toward the captain, no sign of his typical mad grin on his face.

"I will not let this end in vain..." he said, taking a small dagger that was held on his hip, and stabbing himself in the wrist.

* * *

"Show Me Your Teeth" by Year Long Disaster


	64. Just Your Friends

Chapter 61 – Just Your Friends

The cut wrist bled freely, the tiny pitter patter of the crimson liquid landing on the ground creating the only buzz between the two madmen. Kenpachi's mad smile had faded, as Hayato simmered in fury.

"What are you doing?" the swordsman asked, suspiciously. The blood spill ran across the ground.

"I feel like I haven't considered the gravity of my task enough," the archer replied, "And for that mistake, a grave punishment has been placed on me. But I will not let this end in vain." A body jumped from the nearby rubble, reiatsu signature unrecognizable.

"Who the-" Kenpachi started to shout before he was attacked by the figure, charged upon. The overhand strike was deflected quite easily, but it had a bit of strength behind it.

"What the hell, Ikkaku!?" the captain of the eleventh division shouted, as Ikkaku quietly retreated.

"What's the matter, Captain? You seem distressed," Hayato said, "Is this man one of your underlings?" Kenpachi glared at the Quincy, grip on his blade tightening.

"What did you do to him?"

"It's not about what I did to him, but what's gotten into him," Hayato said, "You know, you should have attacked me when I cut myself. My Blut Vene was down and I was all open. And this current event would not be happening to you right now." Kenpachi charged Hayato, with a roar, but Ikkaku interrupted his attack.

"If you could, don't kill him too quickly. If my blood no longer is no longer pumping through his body, I lose whatever control I have on him. I can't control the dead."

"I will fucking rip your guts out!"

"Bifurcate me after cutting your friend down. It's the only way."

"Face me you coward!"

"Sorry. I have a prior appointment."

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that the prison was ruined. It was the first place that probably was attacked, seeing that the most dangerous inmate they have ever housed was there. Nemu, however, didn't expect to find Shihōin Yoruichi there, seemingly waiting with a solemn look on her face.

"If you are looking for Ichigo, you just missed him," Yoruichi said, noticing the girl, "He's not coming back, either." Nemu continued to stare at the former captain of the second division.

"I'm not an enemy. You might want to get to doing whatever your master sent you out to do."

"I was just curious about where Kurosaki-san was going to go."

"Beats me."

"I see." Nemu walked off of the entrance way brick, and onto the grass. Yoruichi rose an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing in particular."

"...Aren't you supposed to be being something? I doubt that control freak Kurotsuchi would just let you free when there's an attack happening on the Seireitei."

"Again, I am doing nothing in particular."

* * *

Kenpachi was trying his hardest to avoid cutting down his friend, but the man that many believed was the second strongest in his division was making that very hard. Ikkaku was very skilled before, but he was now matching him blow for blow. His ability to counter every strike, to respond with the appropriate counter, to overall control the pace of the fight, this was something that Ikkaku was not a master in. And now, he suddenly was.

It had to have been the Quincy's blood. He was no longer fighting like himself anymore.

"Quincy! You're not going to have any respect for my friend, aren't you!?" Kenpachi shouted, "Where the hell are you!? Show yourself, you coward!" The only answer the captain received was Ikkaku silently rushing him, slashing at his neck. Kenpachi parried the strike with his sword, and punch Ikkaku in the face, knocking him down.

"Ikkaku, snap out of it!" the captain roared, before another blade, this time coming from his fifth seat, penetrated him from the back, stunning him. Yumichika tried to move the blade, but Kenpachi elbowed him in the chest, removing his hand from the blade.

"That son of a bitch," he said, grabbing the blade, and removing it from his body, "I...I'll murder that bastard..." Yumichika and Ikkaku stood up, not uttering a sound as they rose, and stared at their captain, no trace of fear in their emotionless eyes. Kenpachi looked at the bloody sword that he pulled, and placed it on the ground.

"I can, at the very least, honor you in death," Kenpachi said, "Then I make that bastard pay for what he did." Kenpachi rushed in, aiming for Ikkaku, who blocked the heavy strike to the best of his ability. Yumichika fired off a Shakkahō spell, which was easily cut in half by the furious captain. He swung his chipped blade at his fifth seat, but Ikkaku had already recovered, and rushed in front of the attack, deflecting it.

Kenpachi quickly recovered, keeping the blade high, just in case he needed to defend himself from a surprise attack, but one never came. Instead, the duo stood the ground, still as could be. Then Kenpachi realized what their purpose was.

It wasn't to fight. It was to stall. The Quincy used them so he could get away. He never intended for them to be actual opponents. Just distractions.

He wasn't going to allow this to happen. Not this way. Unfortunately, that means he had to kill the first two men to follow him...

Again, Kenpachi charged, sword high, prompting Ikkaku to go into a defensive stance, however, Kenpachi did not aim for him, but for Yumichika, who was slow to react and was tagged on his right shoulder. Ikkaku hurried to respond, but with a quick turn, Kenpachi stabbed him through his collar bone, and when Yumichika prepared another Shakkahō spell, the captain had turned, blocking the blast with Ikkaku's body. As the bald shinigami staggered on his feet, Kenpachi slashed downed, cutting his throat open. Blood poured freely from the wound, splashing onto Kenpachi's uniform. Wasting no time, the Captain charged his fifth seat, before he had time to prepare an attack.

* * *

"That was quick," Hayato said, as the reiatsu used to control the shinigami had returned to him, "They did a good enough job, I suppose..." The Quincy walked through the deserted alleys and streets of the Seireitei both wondering where everyone was and wondering where this invasion was going to start.

"There were a bunch of people near the wall earlier...Kerberos and Nix did a great job taking care of them, but that can't be all of them."

"That's because they aren't needed, Hayato," a familiar voice said, giving birth to the usual grand grin the Quincy wore.

"Oh my, you too, brother-in-law," Hayato said, "This must be very important if you aren't going to let your son die like a damned dog by himself." Isshin glared at his wife's brother, gripping the handle of his Zanpakuto.

"Is Ryū-kun here too? It would be a shame if I couldn't slaughter the last two things tying me to Masaki on this grand day."

"I'm right here," Ryūken said, bow already primed, "And I wouldn't get too excited. This isn't going to be as easy as everything else you have done."

"I'll be the judge of that, Ryū-kun."

* * *

Kenpachi watched the blood drain from his former troops and tried to suppress the feeling of despair. He knew that what he did had to be done. And yet...

"I glad you actually left a body, you psychopath," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said, walking up behind him. Kenpachi glared at the masked scientist, not feeling up to deal with him at the moment.

"You will not touch them," he said, deeply. Mayuri grinned.

"Calm down, you neanderthal. I only want to sample the blood," he said, before looking Kenpachi up and down, "You didn't get any of the blood on you, right?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you might want to bathe. Just for paranoia's sake. Blood can be used in the nastiest of ways."

"I'm fine."

"Fine..."

* * *

"Just Your Friends" by Mink Deville


	65. Shadows in Bloom

Chapter 62 – Shadows in Bloom

"The roads leading to the Seireitei are in ruin," one hood guard, in a long white robe said, into what appeared to be a rudimentary radio, "We can assume that the first wave of Wandenreich soldiers have taken advantage of the confusion, and invaded. However, that does not matter as our primary mission is to assure the safety of the ascendant. Over." The man took a brief pause, waiting on the other line on word of Orihime's current state. However, word was never given. The man slowly brought the radio up to his mouth.

"All sectors, we may have a situation. The ascendant is unaccounted for. All available men will commence a search for her immediately. Report findings every ten minutes. Over." A couple more minutes passed and there was still no response. The hooded man growled, opening a compartment on his radio, and pressing the red button on it.

* * *

"What is that?" Ichigo asked, sprinting toward the Seireitei, Rukia on his back, "Is that an alarm?"

"It's the emergency alarm," Rukia explained, "The only people with access is the Royal Guard, so that must mean they don't know where Orihime is."

"Well, that could be a good thing," the former substitute said, "That could mean she's away from the Pavilion. I doubt they would be igniting worry into the civilians for a distraction."

"You never know."

"True. You get in contact with Abarai yet?"

"Service is down. I wish we would have thought ahead, and grabbed some radios for this type of situation."

"It's fine. If we move quick enough..." he started, before moving to avoid a fireball, which exploded upon impact with the ground. Ichigo landed off the road, next to a partially uprooted tree.

"I could have figured..." he said, summoning his black claymore to his hands. The man wore a white overcoat over his Shinigami uniform, sword tied to his waist upright. His face was aged, and his hair was grayed.

"Tsukino Shichirou," the man announced, "Elite soldier of the Royal Guard. And the end of your travels, fugitive." Ichigo chuckled.

"Are you sure about that?" he responded, "You don't seem to be presenting the grandest aura of confidence."

"We will see about that...Vice Captain Kuchiki, I see you seem to be a fan of high treason now." Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"We don't have time for this," she said, angrily, "Ichigo, let us not waste too much time."

"Let's see if you can!" Tsukino rushed Rukia, using a flash step to close the distance, and slashed at her. However, the vice-captain was expecting this, using the butt of her Zanpakutō to deflect the blow and break the root of the elite soldier's stance. Ichigo, taking advantage of the temporary stun, swung his own blade at Tsukino, slicing open his chest. The man seemed insulted that he was able to be tagged that simply.

"Hado numb-" he started, before Rukia hit him with her own Kido, opening him up for another strike. But this time, before Ichigo could connect, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Rukia asked, before Tsukino suddenly appeared next to her, and cut her across the shoulder. The petite Shinigami reacted quickly, retreating from the position, and behind Ichigo, applying a healing ointment and bandage to her wound. Ichigo starting thinking about all the possible ways he could have done that.

"Are you perplexed fugitive!?" Tsukino shouted, disappearing once more, only to appear next to Ichigo this time, who just in the nick of time managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, only getting nicked on his cheek. Ichigo growled in frustration.

"He's not moving nearly that fast," he whispered, underneath his breath. There had to be something making him so hard to track...

"Your Zanpakutō," Ichigo said, standing straight up, "That's what making it so hard to track you." Tsukino merely grinned.

"Of course, me knowing that just makes it harder for it to be effective on me. Thought you just might want to know that." The elite soldier tried to warp behind Ichigo, and cut him down, but the teenaged Quincy blocked the strike, only using his Blut Vene, and turned sharply toward the Shinigami, punching him away as he moved. The elite Shinigami crashed into a tree, splitting it wide open.

"I've figured you out now. It's a nifty trick, but it's worthless against anyone who can apply a little bit of higher thinking," Ichigo said, "Your Zanpakuto creates some method for you to teleport. I don't know the logistics behind it, but when you move, your reiatsu disappears and briefly reappears when you come back. Against a novice, you would be deadly, but Rukia and I have enough battle experience to not become a victim."

"Oh, do you?" Tsukino said, pulling himself up, "I'll have you know, you can't play defense forever. You still have to strike me down. You discovering how Shimosaka Jin'ei works so soon is a bit bothersome, but it won't save you."

"You're awfully haughty for someone who had just been figured out. I hope you are aware that's generally a bad thing."

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia chanted, leaping from behind Ichigo, as a white circle came into existence underneath the elite Shinigami. Tsukino gasped, eyes bulging, as the pillar of ice rose, absorbing him in it. Then, it shattered, and nothing was left behind.

"Rukia, move!" Ichigo shouted. Rukia tried to move, without think, but the slight moment's hesitation got her caught by Tsukino, who pulled her into a dark blue portal. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Well, that's different."

"Quiet," Ichigo said, "I need to find where's he is at. I doubt he's going to stay here and fight when he has a hostage."

"Why would he leave the portal unless he knows your neutralized?"

"Because he knows I'm still able to move. The tiny bit of leverage he has doesn't matter when it's not preventing me from going to the Pavilion. But I can't let him lure me into a trap."

"So, why not go to him?" Kamen suggested. Ichigo paused.

"These portals seem to work like gargantas. If you open one, maybe you be placed in the same space as he is."

"It doesn't work that way," Ichigo said, "Unless what he is doing is explicitly said to be a garganta, opening one and traveling through it will do nothing. But you did give me a good idea."

* * *

"Sweetie, I don't think Ichigo is coming back," Yoruichi said, looking at the straps of her wristbands, making sure they are tight, "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you were waiting for someone who wasn't going to appear."

"I understand," Nemu replied, blankly. Yoruichi sighed.

"Alright."

"...Who are you waiting for?" Nemu suddenly asked.

"My brother," the former Captain of the second division answered, "He's late, as usual."

"I was not aware you had a second brother."

"Most aren't. Compared to Youta or myself, Yūshirō has no noticeable feats."

"Youta?"

"Ah. You probably remember the name Noriaki. Youta wasn't the greatest fan of his name, so he changed it to a name his wife suggested. Something something, strong names to follow or something. Whatever."

"I understand."

"Do you? You might be the first, young lady." Yoruichi sighed again laying in the soft grass.

"Nemu, I have a question."

"Hopefully, I can answer."

"What do you think about all of this? What's going on?" Nemu stood as impassively as always, but it was clear that she was slightly shaken by the question.

"What I think? I haven't had time to process what's happening."

"But you know what's coming. You came here for a specific purpose. And now you are leaving. And you seem to be in no rush to go back to the Seireitei. So, what is going on that I need to be made aware of?"

* * *

"What is that idiot doing?" Tsukino growled, watching Ichigo walk toward the Seireitei. He seemed completely unaware that his partner was gone. That, or he didn't care. Either way, his attempt to raise some panic from the boy failed, and now he had to hastily come up with another plan.

"You can't keep me here forever," Rukia said, holding an arrogant smile, "Your reiatsu can't last forever. And you aren't going to kill me."

"Quiet, you treasonous whore. I can do whatever I like."

"I hope you can prove my crime, friend. You might consider yourself an elite, but you are still a foot soldier, like the rest of us. You are going to have to prove that you killing me is justified." Tsukino growled again.

"I was really hoping I didn't have to use this..." he said, holding his Zanpakutō high above his head, "Bankai, Shinobiyoru Mayonaka!"

A massive black dome rose from underneath Ichigo's feet, swallowing him whole. Looking around, as the blackness overtook him, he appeared to be going into a heavily filtered copy of where he was already at.

"Well, this explains how they probably watched me," Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes, "Friggin creepy."

"I'm glad you could finally come, fugitive. Are you ready to die now?" Tsukino said. Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm very interested to see you try and make that a reality," the former substitute retorted.

"Hasai Kage!" Tsukino roared, firing a crescent shaped black wave from his sword. Ichigo, summoning his claymore, prepared to swat it away, but it traveled through the sword, completely unfazed, and cutting his chest open.

"I'll do what should have already been done, and end your existence now brat!" Tsukino shouted, firing three more waves. Ichigo, now are that he could not deflect them, dodged them, with shunpo.

"Getsuga Tensho," he said, firing his own crescent shaped wave, his a brilliant crimson, at the elite soldier, who jumped out of the way. However, Tsukino found himself face to face with the much faster Ichigo, and before he could react, was slashed across his chest.

"Tsugi no Mai," Rukia shouted, glowing ice gathering around her, "Hakuren!" She thrust forward, and an avalanche of ice burst forward, freezing Tsukino solid. The Shinigami of the Royal Guard tried to shatter the ice, raising his reiatsu, but before he could free himself, Ichigo hit him, square in the middle of his chest. The ice covering Tsukino shattered, as he fell to the ground.

"You're done wasting my time," Ichigo said. The wounded elite coughed out blood, trying to sit himself up.

"Y-you...bastard..." Tsukino groaned out. Ichigo shrugged.

"You k-know you c-can't leave u-unless I free you, right," the elite Shinigami said, chuckling weakly, "Even after death, you'll be trapped here until you wither away." Ichigo chuckled in response.

"That would be the case for most, eh?" he asked, "But, I'll let you in on a secret. I can open these wonderful things called gargantas." Tsukino's eyes widened dramatically.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, I'm never trapped. You ready to go, Rukia."

"Yeah. Let's go Ichigo."

"You son of a-" Tsukino roared, before another spirit arrow lodged itself in his throat, putting him down for the count. Ichigo sighed, before opening a portal.

"If you could open gargantas, why didn't you escape from the prison?" Rukia asked. Ichigo chuckled.

"Several reasons. Had to keep this ability close to my chest. Just in case," Ichigo responded. Rukia nodded, before turning to face the Seireitei.

"I don't think the Wandenreich's invasion has begun. But it's not going to be very long until it does. And when it does, we'll be ready."

"We're ready now," Ichigo said, "Actually, I'm ready now." Rukia turned toward the Quincy, confusion in her vibrant violet eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"No matter what, at this point, I'm getting what I want. All I need is confirm is the whereabouts of Hayato and Orihime. Then I can move freely."

"...What is your plan?" Ichigo sighed once more.

"Rukia, focus on more pressing issues. Your job, as a Shinigami, is to protect the Seireitei. So we're going to do that now. Let's go."

* * *

"Shadows in Bloom" by Ford & Lopatin


	66. Sins of the Father

Chapter 63 – Sins of the Father

_"It wasn't meant to be this way," Kurosaki Hideaki, the father of Masaki and Hayato, said, bleeding profusely out of a wound on his chest. His son had fled. He couldn't feel his reiatsu nearby. That was good. He could repair the legacy that he stained._

_"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Kurotsuchi Mayuri said, as his men surrounded the wounded Quincy. Hideaki grimaced._

_"I see. Of course, you Shinigami are behind this."Mayuri chuckled._

_"Your prejudices are confirmed. Don't worry. The process won't be too painful." Hideaki did not react._

_And just like that, everything he had ever known was just stripped away from him. His sister had long disappeared from his life, being sold out to the Ishida clan for the sake of some bullshit legacy. His mother died from an illness when he was young. And now his father was cut down, by a force that promised to protect. What outrageous hypocrisy._

_Hayato didn't feel any reiatsu trailing him, so he took the opportunity to take a seat. It seems that his life is going to change very much very soon now. With the death of his father, now there was nothing in the way of him changing his destiny. All he needed now was the ability._

_"Time to study, I suppose," he said, lying back. He rubbed his eyes, wiping some dust away from them, as he reflected on his new future._

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little anti-climatic?" Hayato asked as the scene darkened, the sun being covered by a cloud, "I wanted a showdown with you two to have more of an impact, rather than just being a really annoying roadblock..." Isshin's glare hardened.

"This is still just a game to you," he said, "You really are just going to fight us? No games? No gimmicks? No tricks?"

"There's nowhere to go. You're going to chase me down, no matter where I go."

"Don't worry," Ryuken said, "We can make this quick."

"You should change the phrasing on that, cuck boy," Hayato said, darkly, "I can certainly make this quick if you please." Hayato's black bow was summoned, as the mad Quincy chuckled softly.

"Even if this isn't the way that I wanted it, I'll still savor the moment," he said, grinning, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Hope we live up to your delusions," Isshin said, pulling out his Zanpakutō, "Burn, Engetsu!" The sword became smothered in thick flames, as for floating tassels of fire emerged from the butt of the blade.

 _"_ I'm sure it won't. Lofty expectations were what I had." Isshin swung his blade, and a massive explosion followed suit, igniting several buildings. When the dust had cleared, Hayato was nowhere to be found.

"Kurosaki, calm down," Ryūken said, "You're going to destroy this place if you keep attacking like that."

"Do you care?"

"No, but I'll rather not risk my relatively peaceful life by becoming enemies of the Shinigami."

"Do not fret, Ryu-kun. There won't be anything left of the vermin when I'm done!" Hayato shouted, grinning. He appeared on the roof of a building that wasn't burning. Ryūken readied an arrow.

"His skill in Hirenkyaku probably exceeds my own. Kurosaki, go get him in a position on where I can hit him."

"Okay. I can do that," Isshin replied.

"And try not to be such a brute."

"I'll make an attempt."

Hayato pushed his spiky ponytail from over his shoulder. He wasn't able to hear what they were saying, but he knew they were trying to come up with something. Either way, he knew all he needed was to stall until the Wandenreich appeared. And he could run circles around the duo. But at the same time, he didn't know where his dear nephew was. And that was unfortunate, because he was the only one, barring a suddenly interested Ryūken, who posed the possibly of fucking his effort up. So that could be an issue. But he wasn't too worried. There was no reasonable expectation that Ichigo knew how to thwart his plans.

Isshin jumped up, onto the roof, and swung at Hayato's neck, who ducked underneath it, and responded with a Seele Schneider blade to the midsection. Or, at least, tried to, as Isshin was able to block the attack. Before Hayato could respond, the former shinigami captain headbutted him, stunning the Quincy, before blasting him away, into a nearby pile of rubble. Isshin followed, using Shunpo, only to see that Hayato had already disappeared.

"How is he doing this?" he asked, before feeling his gut explode in a frenzy of burning agony. Hayato laughed, as a Seele Schneider blade tore at the insides of Isshin.

"I would say that this is satisfying, but it's not," Hayato said, before an arrow tagged him in the shoulder, blasting him away from the former captain. Ryuken sighed, landing next to Isshin, and handing him a vial of red liquid.

"You're going to cost us if you don't shape up," he said. Isshin the glass, and drank the liquid. Isshin grunted, is displeasure as he swallowed it.

"I thought we were going to make this quick."

"We were."

"Use your Bankai, or whatever it is called." Isshin shook his head slowly.

"Unless you want to become a charred corpse, I won't. But now that I have this wound, I have an even better excuse." Ryūken shook his head, placing his palm over his eyes.

"You are such a moron."

"Are you ladies done?" Hayato said, from onto of another building. He still looked rather unharmed.

"How in the world?" Ryūken asked. The Quincy in black shrugged.

"It isn't complicated," Hayato replied, "You just need to learn to not trust your eyes as much as you do."

Engetsu reignited, and Isshin charged at the blindfolded Quincy, slashing at him, a wave of fire trailing the tip of the blade. Hayato dodged it, almost effortlessly, and appeared on the last remaining building in the immediate area, readying a Seele Schneider to be fired.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin shouted before Hayato had the chance to fire. The Quincy was completely obscured by the powerful blast, which obliterated the poor building, and expanded into the skies above. Despite the blast having enough power to destroy a skyscraper, Isshin knew to continue to be on high alert, knowing that the Quincy in black could have possibly avoided it.

Ryuken tried to sense where Hayato was, but he felt nothing. It was becoming increasingly clear that the Quincy was not interested in actually engaging them. So they had to somehow force him to do so. The problem with that was that Hayato was much, much more clever than he had the right to be, and probably was working on his next step. It's not that they had to anticipate his next action, but that they would have to anticipate the action after that...

"Move Kurosaki!" Ryūken shouted, pointing his bow into the air, and firing off a thick blue arrow. The arrow sailed through the air, before stalling. Then it burst into a cluster of smaller arrows, that fell to the ground. Hayato suddenly appeared from behind the white haired Quincy, but Ryūken fled using Hirenkyaku, and Isshin stepped up, to interrupt his attack.

"Good job, brother-in-law," Hayato said, "I was expecting to actually get Ryu-kun that ."

"Well, you didn't," Isshin growled. He pushed forward with his sword, managing to get Hayato to stumble a bit. Then he prepared his next attack, but the blinded Quincy absorbed the blow with his shoulder, fortifying the are using his Blut Vene. Immediately, Ryūken fired a large arrow, that impaled Hayato through his chest, piercing straight through his heart, something the brother of Masaki could not prepare for. He was caught on the wall, bleeding profusely.

"I'm surprised that didn't instantly kill you," Ryuken said, "You reaction time and blood flow control is remarkable." Hayato chuckled softly, before coughing up blood.

"Yeah, I'm quite aware," he said, voice shaky, "This is going to be one bitch of a patch job..."

* * *

"Rukia, do you feel anyone that you recognize?" Ichigo asked, the creeping threat of thunder looming, "I sense fewer combatants than I would have expected."

"Has the Wandenreich not invaded yet? Then what caused this?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head.

"I might have an idea." Ichigo swept a hand through his spiky locks.

"Is it that Quincy from Hueco Mundo?" Rukia asked, darkly, "One man was capable of bringing down an nearly impenetrable wall?"

"Hayato is more capable than you think. But right now that's not important. The Wandenreich is running later than anticipated."

"Ichigo, what are you even talking about?"

"If they are going to create a bridge to the Soul King, we need to be the first ones there."

* * *

Hayato ripped the arrow from his body, rising back to his feet slowly. His left hand was covered in his own blood.

"Truth be told, I wasn't planning on killing you here. It would have just been a pleasant occurrence if you became corpses. But now I'm going to enjoy breaking you down." The blood on his hand started to glow.

"We'll see if you can achieve that," Isshin said, igniting Engetsu once more. Hayato grinned.

"It's been so long since I've been forced to use this," Hayato said, grabbing at his blindfold.

* * *

_Irminsul was rather picky with whom it accepted. It was the grand tool of desire for the men of the living. An object of pure creation. A white cross, branded on the body, turning the body into a key to unlocking nearly unlimited power. But it came at a grand price._

_When Hayato learned that he was branded, he couldn't understand the worth. Finding Irminsul was interesting, but nothing about it screamed that it was that important. Until learned on how he could force open the gates of Himmelskimmer._

_Suddenly, the appeal of the cross became apparent. And it's worth was made greater. He still needed the perfect balance to open the gates, but knowing that he didn't need a key only Yhwach possessed. He could simply open the games._

_But being branded with Irminsul made him a target. Paranoia was a hard emotion to outrun. There was not point in arguing it. He needed to purge the body of the holy cross as soon as possible._

_So when accepted his brand, Hayato chose his eyes..._

* * *

The sockets were empty. That was to be expected, as Hayato took every chance to remind people that his eyes were destroyed, but still seeing them were surreal. Hayato stuck two bloody fingers in his right eye socket, grinning madly.

"May you rest in peace, dear Einherjar," he said, as a cloudy white aura surged around him. Two long wings that appeared to made out of white steel emerged from his back, as a spear, adorned with two wings itself appeared in his hands. Hayato's blank eye sockets were covered by a white mask.

"Ryūken, what is this?" Isshin asked.

"He's summoned an Einherjar. A fallen soul of a warrior," Ryūken answered, "It's essentially a temporary power boost."

"How temporary?"

"Could be as little as thirty seconds. Could be an hour. Depends on how strong the soul burnt is."

"Ah come on!"

"Are you ready to find true oblivion!?" Hayato shouted, "It is finally coming your way, you worthless cretins."

"Really wish you had your Bankai," Ryūken said.

"Me too."

* * *

_"He can see spirits Masaki," Isshin said, lying in bed. Kurosaki Masaki, his wife, who was currently preparing her hair for bed, turned to her husband slowly._

_"I mean, it should have been expected..." she replied, "With your former job, and my Quincy lineage..."_

_"It still means he's going to be exposed to the life we left...And eventually your brother..." Masaki narrowed her eyes._

_"If you are so worried about that, maybe I can-"_

_"I'm not saying do that. I couldn't live with myself I let you fight that man. I just want Ichigo to be safe and be able to enjoy life, unburdened by the pettiness of a bitter man." Masaki smiled, laying next to him in the bed._

_"You worry too much, Isshin," she said, "Hayato has said some ominous things, but he won't fight me. I'm sure he'll see the right way."_

_"Masaki-"_

_"Don't tell me that I'm wrong. Hayato may be difficult to talk to or be around, but somewhere, the brother I know and love is still there."_

_"And what if he's not?" Isshin asked sharply. Masaki whipped her head towards him._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"If Hayato is too lost to whatever madness consumes him, then what? I have no powers to protect my family, but you do. Will you be able to fight your brother?" Masaki turned her head forward again, musing on the thought._

_"I'm sorry. I'm just worried. This is the most helpless I have ever been in my entire life. I still don't know how to react."_

_"I understand," Masaki said, "I've never given thought to having to fight Hayato...I still don't like thinking about it. But I know it's a legitimate cause for concern..." Isshin had something that he could have possibly said, but he knew that it wasn't appropriate to interrupt her at the current moment._

_"I'll...I'll have to think about it..." she said, and that was her final statement on the matter._

* * *

"Alright Kurosaki, you have any bright ideas?" Ryūken asked.

"We can stall," Isshin replied. A loud roar was heard, coming from behind them.

"What was that?" the Quincy asked before an absolutely livid Kenpachi Zaraki sprinted right past them, swinging his sword at Hayato with all of his might. The powered up Quincy simply blocked the attack, almost effortlessly.

"How are you here?" Hayato asked, before grinning, "No matter. Three bodies are better than two."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Kenpachi growled, rearing back, and swinging his sword again. Hayato once again absorbed the block, without breaking a sweat.

"Get out of here with that nonsense." Hayato spread his wings, and Kenpachi was knocked back by the display of force. Hayato then thrust with his spear, but Kenpachi knocked it out of the way, and struck true with his blade, doing very minor damage to the hip of the Quincy.

"I told you," Hayato said, stabbing his spear through the neck of the Shinigami captain, and lifting him off the ground, "Nonsense." He reared the spear over his head, then threw Kenpachi into a pile of burnt rubble. Then he flicked his wrist, cleaning the spear of blood.

"Now that's been dealt with, let us continue."

"Well, that was about a minute," Ryūken said, "That distraction may have saved our lives."

"Yeah..." Isshin responded.

Hayato flew at Ryuken, performing a single strong stab that created a burst of wind with force alone. The white haired Quincy managed to dodge it narrowly, and fire three blue arrows, with connected with the target, but did minuscule damage.

"How dull," Hayato said, before a blast of fire hit him on his back, sending him airborne. Not one to let his enemies go, Isshin jumped after him, preparing a Getsuga Tenshō. Hayato recovered in the air, and swept his spear, created large explosions that spawned through the airspace. Isshin fired off his Getsuga Tenshō to protect himself, but the force of the blast launched him into the ground anyway.

Ryuken bit into his thumb and an arrow that he was preparing to fire turned from a transparent blue, to a dark purple tone. The arrow was shot at incredible speed, and Hayato had barely any time to react, as he couldn't sense the arrow, due to the blood masking the power of the attack. He deflected the attack with his spear, but it promptly exploded.

"Kurosaki, do something now!" Ryuken shouted, tending to his openly bleeding thumb. Isshin nodded, and pointed the ignited blade at the cloud of smoke, sensing on where Hayato was. With a gentle flick of his wrist, a massive explosion created more smoke and ground the powered up Quincy.

Hayato crashed to the ground, creating a large crater, obscured by dust, smoke, and debris. He rolled to his feet, only to see one of his wings partially broken.

"Son of a shit," he growled, as the other wing fell apart, as his transformation was coming to an ending, "That idiot cost me." As he climbed out of the hole, a large rumbling was heard underneath them. Hayato started to grin again.

"A little late but the party has finally begun..." he said.

"Fuck, we were too slow!" Isshin shouted. Ryuken looked down, at a clearing lower than they were, and saw a flood of Wandenreich troopers march out. Hayato, blindfolded once again, from a different building, higher than they were, started to laugh manically.

"It's so close!" he shouted, "I can't believe it! Even with all these things not happening according to my plans, I'm still so close to my ultimate goal! Please don't let this fortune run out!"

A loud boom was heard, and an intense red glow illuminated the area. Hayato stopped laughing and tried to sense who it was.

"Son of a bitch," he growled, upon realizing who it was, "This is the first time I've regretted not killing someone..."

* * *

"W-who are-" a wounded trooper asked, before being finished off by a weak Cero shot through his forehead. Kurosaki Ichigo carefully stepped around the desecrated and charred bodies, walking straight into where the Wandenreich had invaded from.

"I don't think you are in a position to question me," he said, before motioning to Rukia to follow him closely.

* * *

"Is that your son Kurosaki?" Ryūken asked, "That level of power is absurd."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"Sins of the Father" by Donna Burke


	67. It's Nice to Know You Work Alone

Chapter 64 – It's Nice to Know You Work Alone

Being led through the increasingly darkening wildness, Orihime couldn't help to feel an immense sense of dread with every step that she took. She wasn't led by a Royal Guard captain, so she knew that she could easily fight her way out of custody, but she already knew that was going to create more issues in the immediate future. She trusted Ichigo's judgment and his plan, but she knew that things rarely happen as planned with them. Every since she was whisked away from the mansion, scenarios of what to do next danced in her active imagination.

The six guards that surrounded her seemed competent enough. They were dressed in the standard Shinigami garb, with a lavender neck wrap, which seemed to be a flourish to tell them apart from the Seireitei troops. They stepped in tune, never missing a beat or being off rhythm. It was very easy to tell that they were very well trained.

However, compared to the Captains of the Seireitei, and even the Vice Captains, it was also very easy to tell that they were a step below them in the power charts. The Royal Guard seemed to prefer order and structure, over raw power.

It makes sense. Power is only useful is the one who wields it is capable.

"What's going on?" Orihime suddenly asked, sensing a great disturbance in the distance. It felt like a hole had opened in the world, and everything was falling down it.

"Nothing to be concerned with," one of the guards said, "Keep quiet. We can't allow the fugitive to locate you." Orihime frowned, continuing her pace. She truly didn't understand why they were in such a hurry to have her ascend. Ichigo didn't seem to understand either, but he was less concerned about that than she was. He had assured her that she wasn't going to ascend, period, but he didn't go deeper into the details. Maybe he wasn't fully sure of his plan? Or maybe she didn't need to know something.

She didn't like being kept out of the loop, but she understood why she was. Ichigo was dealing with something that not many could even comprehend, let alone help him with. Not only that, he knew that he might have to do some things that not everyone was going to be comfortable with. Keeping them out of the loop was only to protect them.

So she hoped.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning burst through the guard to her immediate left's chest, downing him instantly. The other guards turned in shock, but a metal blade whip cut two of the guards down, at the same time.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," a voice said, and the hail of steel cut down the remaining guards. Orihime stood, as still as possible.

"Captain, she's good," Renji said, "We need to hurry back to the Seireitei." Byakuya looked at over at the grand city in the distance.

"I agree," he said, "Inoue Orihime. It is good that we found you unharmed. The Seireitei will need you very shortly..."

* * *

"What the hell is going-" a man, in a crisp ivory military uniform shouted, before a black armored fist rammed itself into his chest, sending him airborne. His three companions drew their blades, but quickly were dispatched by three arrows.

"Well, they certainly came to fight," Uryū said, nocking an arrow, "Unfortunately for them, so did we." Sado responded with a committed grunt. A loud roar was heard. The source of it was unseen, however.

"What the hell was that?" the half-blooded Quincy shouted before another loud roar made its presence clear, followed immediately by a massive explosion of debris clouding the sky. Sado and Uryū shielded their faces, from the falling shrapnel.

"What in the world?" Uryū asked.

"That's not important to you, at the current moment," a voice, the source hidden by the cloud of dust said. Uryū drew his bow, as Sado's right arm was covered by his armor.

"It really doesn't matter what you do. I will still kill both of you." The voice sounded mechanical, as if it was filtered through a modulator.

"BG9, you don't have to do this alone," another voice said, "It'll be faster to deal with the troublemakers together."

"Fine. Whatever gets the job done."

"You shouldn't expect this to be easy," Uryū said, "We're no pushovers."

"That's fine too," the newcomer said, voice lacking any frill, with his short black hair, scarred lips, giving a face to the formerly unseen. He clenched his fists, and four steel claws protruded from his wrists.

"A fight with no challenge isn't particularly honorable."

* * *

"This is worrisome..." Urahara said, looking over at the burning Seireitei, "It seems our invaders were more capable than we imagined." Tessai, holding a long, tightly wrapped bundle, shook his head, sadly.

"It seems we weren't able to defend the Seireitei..." he said, "But we should be able to protect the realm from further damage."

"Absolutely. Yoruichi is doing her part."

"But what about us!?" Tatsuki shouted, angrily, "We should be doing more than just standing here! We can go get Orihime!"

"Inoue-san is accounted for. Patience, Arisawa-san," Urahara said, sagely, "If we overreact, we are giving the enemy an opening." Tatsuki grit her teething, seething in rage.

"I thought we were actually going to be doing something about this, but I guess I was wrong..."

"We are going to be doing something, but not hastily," Tessai said, "If we rush, we could end up making trouble for us." Tatsuki crossed her arms, a furious expression as a mask, but she dropped the argument. Urahara sighed, knowing he narrowly defused a volatile situation.

"Where's Kurosaki-san and Ishida-san? Are they both in the Seireitei still?" Tessai asked, trying to change the current mood. Urahara shrugged.

"Last time they communicated with me, they had just found Hayato...But they haven't followed up since."

"Urahara!" Isshin's voice suddenly came through, through a speaker connected to a monitor. The shopkeeper turned toward it, his hat masking his eyes.

"Oh, we were just talking about you. How's every-"

"The invasion has begun. Hayato got away from us," he said, interrupting the mad genius, "But Ichigo's here. Isn't that what you wanted." Urahara paused, trying to think of a proper way to put his next sentence.

"Not really," he said, going for the bluntest fashion he could. Isshin clicked his tongue.

" _Then what the hell was your plan?_ " he asked, voice a husky whisper.

"I was expecting your boy to try to avoid helping out the Seireitei, with his constant spiel of not being a Shinigami. Maybe he had a change of heart?"

"Wait, Ichigo isn't going to save Orihime!?" Tatsuki shouted. Urahara frowned.

"Please, Arisawa-san, calm down."

"I'm tired of not doing anything!"

"And we are not! Now, before you find trouble, I implore you just let us handle things." Tatsuki glared at the former captain, but made no move to defy him.

"What is your son doing?" Urahara asked. Isshin's silence on the other side was enough of a confirmation of what he feared.

* * *

A crimson Cero pierced the sky, scarring the rustic buildings of the castle. Ichigo lowered his right arm and motioned to Rukia to gather up.

"Rukia, can you tell where we are anymore?" Ichigo asked, "It's like we aren't in the Seireitei anymore." Rukia nodded.

"It's like the castle was built on top of us," she replied, "It's also becoming incredibly hard to sense where we are going now..." Ichigo grimaced.

"I really don't like this..." he said, "We need to keep moving, but we could be falling into a trap."

"That's just the price we pay. Regardless, I'm here to keep your dumbass from that," Rukia said, with a grin. Ichigo chuckled.

"Of course. Whatever would I do without my guiding light."

"Soooo romantic."

* * *

"BG9, take the dark-skinned one. I'll have the traitorous half-blood," Cang Du said, pointing his claws at Uryū, "And I will be quick. The majesty is soon to rise. We must be there in time to witness his reawakening."

"I'm very aware of this," BG9 said, emotionless.

A flash of light, an arrow fired from the bow of sole Ishida child, split the two Wandenreich, and Uryū gave chase to Cang. BG9 turned his right arm into a ten-barreled minigun, and started firing at Sado, who summoned his shield. BG9 tilted his head at the development, but wasn't too concerned. Sado, on the other hand, was certainly confused on why BG9 wasn't using a bow.

"El Directo!" Sado shouted, punching forward his right arm, as a blast of thick, blue energy exploded forth. BG9 retracted its minigun, and four tendrils quickly extended, forming a square in from of the Quincy. Before the blast could connect, the tendrils sparked, and a blue cube was generated, absorbing the attack.

"Interesting...You powers are very similar to a Hollow's," BG9 said, "That makes you a slightly bigger threat..." The tendrils slipped back underneath the cloak of the Quincy, and BG9 shook slightly.

"I don't think it's too big of a deal. A human is just a human, afterall..." Sado clenched his fist, as his ivory armor covered his left arm. BG9 tilted it's head.

"More armor. Good." Sado was really getting annoyed on how much the Quincy was talking. He would have to end this shortly, so he and Uryū could regroup with Ichigo and help him invade the castle. He definitely had no time to spare on this one, not that he would punch his punches in the first place.

As quickly as he could, Sado charged the masked Quincy. He tried a hard right straight, which the Quincy ducked under. However, Sado anticipated this, using his left, and stronger offensively arm to deliver an uppercut to the gut. BG9 felt his body hook, as he was lifted off the stronger, before he was slugged away by a ferocious right hook. BG9 crashed into a wall, as Sado was preparing anotherr El Directo.

"Nice try you brat. But I won't let you-"it started, before he was blasted away by the El Directo blast. BG9 jumped from the cloud of dust and smoke, minigun primed. His cloak was in tatters, revealing a armored battle garb, concealing any hint of humanity. Sado could have sworn it was a robot instead of a person, matter of fact. However, the rage that BG9 had was plain as day, despite the face, if it had one, being obscured.

"That was good, human!" BG9 screamed, "I'll see if you can do that again!" He started firing his minigun, forcing Sado to take cover behind a corner.

He could try to use his Shield to approach, but the Quincy was extremely powerful, and could break his armor. On the other hand, he could try to keep distracting it, to get close enough to use La Muerte...But he isn't sure that would work, and that would leave him wide open for a follow-up attack if the Quincy isn't beaten in one attack. Of course, he can't count on that. La Muerta was a very powerful attack, his strongest technique, but its full power was best optimized on a weakened opponent. He would just have to continue the slow grind.

* * *

Uryu slid across the ground, four large slash marks over the right side of his face, bleeding profusely. He exhaled, holding a cocky grin on his face, which Cang assumed was just for show. And if it was, then the half-blood Quincy was just as stupid as his bloodline would assume. Cang rose his claws, and shook his wrist, blood freeing itself from the steel and splattering against the ground.

"I'm not shocked that you're this strong..." Uryū said, "If you weren't, I would have been very disappointed. Justifies me going to the arsenal. I don't think I'm going to need to use it on you, however." Cang narrowed his eyes, gently shaking his bloodstained weapon.

"Oh. Don't have me mistaken. You are must stronger than me, in all likelihood. But...What I have wasn't meant for enemies of your caliber." Cang Du, having enough, charged, stabbing forward with his spirit weapon. Uryu ducked, narrowly avoiding the attack, and retaliating with a spirit grenade, which Cang had to raise his Blut to avoid taking heaving damage from. During the aftermath of the explosion, he dusted of the small bit of untouched shirt that he had.

"Creative. Bringing weapons when you know you are overmatched. Still, this changes nothing," Cang said, "I wasn't harmed by your attack. Whatever you have, it's not enough to beat me."

"Well, who said I have to beat you," Uryū said, still grinning, "My mission is to stop the Wandenreich's invasion. Not beat whoever throws themselves at me. It doesn't bother me if I am unable to beat you." The full-blooded Quincy narrowed his eyes again. This was quickly starting to become annoying.

* * *

A blast was sounded, and the blue streak of El Directo ran across the skies. The target, an increasingly furious BG9, simply absorbed the blast, and quickly switched back to it minigun, in order to lay suppressing fire. Sado had made the advancement to the next cover spot, and waited patiently for his next opportunity.

On the other side, BG9 was completely livid at the blatant disrespect shown to him by the Hollow-powered human. How could such a disgusting contradiction be so infuriating. If their opponent didn't want to accept his fate, fine. They'll just make sure to take him alive.

Research on a corpse is always so much harder than on a live subject, after all.

The minigun attached to BG9's tendril arm warped itself into something that looked like an automatic grenade launcher. The Quincy aimed it at Sado, who realized that the cover he was hiding behind wasn't going to remain for much longer, and took off sprinting, and started firing. The grenades of tightly condensed reiatsu exploded upon impact with the ground, and Sado felt himself losing control over where he wanted to go with every boom.

Knowing that the ground was no longer safe, Sado leaped off, into the air, a weak trail of green light following his feet. The Hollow-powered human's left arm surged with electricity, as he cocked it back.

"No!" BG9 screeched, the cannon become a wide shield. It was rather effective at obscuring the frame of the Quincy.

"La Muerte," Sado calmly said, slamming his fist into the shield. BG9 felt its body quaking as the shield cracked in a spiderweb-like fashion. Sado grunted, bringing his left back again.

"Dos," was all he said, punching BG9 in its chest, rocketing it into the ground.

* * *

"Jugo, looks like we have an issue on our hands," a man with a fiery red mohawk and punkish sneer on his face said, hands firmly in his pockets, "That Kurosaki kid is running right at us. Isn't he a Quincy too." Jugram Haschwalth, the Grandmaster of the Sternritter, frowned. He wasn't surprised to see what was happening. He just didn't like that there were four very power and very aware Quincies in the local area that could stop his majesty's glorious ascension.

"Bazz-B, the others?" Haschwalth asked. Bazz-B shrugged.

"Hayato, we think he's entered the castle. The other two, we don't know. They could be anywhere. And you just saw Ichigo..." Jugram exhaled, before grabbing whatever appeared to be a remote switch in his cloak.

"I'm calling in Kurosaki. We cannot allow him to interfere."

"No need. I'll be the one to burn the bastard down," Bazz-B said.

* * *

"Looks like your ally isn't doing too well," Uryū taunted, "Don't you want to help?" Cang scoffed, closing his eyes.

"I won't waste my time aiding the weak. Shouldn't you be taking this a little bit more seriously?"

"I am. It's just that nothing you have shown makes me think that you can kill me. Again, my goal isn't to win." Cang Du nodded.

"I see. I guess I should just undo my former mercy, and kill you where you stand." His body started to glow, as the medallion on his cloak beeped. He stopped glowing and touched the medallion.

"I see..." he said, "You are lucky, Gemischt. You may continue to draw breath, until I can return backfor your head." Cang disappeared into a portal, leaving Uryū to wonder what happened. The bespectacled Quincy tried, in vain, to remove all the blood on his face, while he tried to locate Sado.

* * *

BG9 was at a loss for words. The human simply would not give up. As his medallion beeped, BG9 subconsciously made a promise.

Sado looked around, in a defensive posture, as BG9 rose from the rubble, floating in midair. The armor of the Quincy was in shambles.

"You are a dead man, human," BG9 basically growled, "Vollständig, Automata!" The tendrils that made up the Quincy's arms transformed into jet engines, roaring with power, giving flight to the Quincy. BG9 had a new spirit weapon, a massive cannon that appeared to be ripped right off from a howitzer. Sado braced himself.

"It matters little! You'll be reduced to ash, you worthless maggot!" BG9 screamed, "Oblivion awaits you!" The cannon slammed forward, as a large ball of power was fired. Sado crossed his arms, in a defensive posture. In some dark fashion, however, you could interpret the action as more of a futile prayer, and an act of self-defense.

A blue arrow whizzed through the impaling, intercepting the ball out of mid air, and it promptly exploded, lifting the giant off of his feet and throwing him into a wall. He didn't mind, as a bruise was better than being vaporized.

Uryu stood, the thread of his bow vibrating wildly. It felt like if he let go of the bow, it would evaporate. Whatever power the Quincy of the Wandenreich had obtained, it was most certainly terrifying.

"Ishida-san, what's happening?" Sado asked, uncrossing his arms.

"I...I don't know," Uryū said in response, "I've never heard of this...Nor seen it." BG9 started to laugh manically.

"A Gemischt like yourself could never understand our power!" the mechanical Quincy shouted, "We have defied all logic to find a power greater than the humanity trapped inside of our bosom would allow!"

"Humanity...They're using darkness to augment their abilities?" Uryū said, "Or is this the lack of humanity that allows them to do this?"

"Ishida-san, do you have any ideas on how we can beat this thing?" Sado asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't. This thing's reishi dominance is far superior to anything I could muster..."

"Is it time?" Uryū shook his head.

"Those are temporary and emergency measures. We use those, and we can't fight anymore. We just have to figure out what we can do against this thing." The half blood looked at the flying BG9 and squinted.

"I...I don't he's in complete control of his new powers..." BG9, who was placing another shell into his cannon, chuckled softly.

"I mean, we can't hit him from afar. He'll either absorb the attack or destabilize it using reishi dominance. Yasutora-san, how does La Muerte work?"

"Uh, I collect reishi in the tips of my fingers, and I force them out when I deliver the punch. They break down the opponent's defenses from-Watch out!" Sado shouted, grabbing Uryu, and jumping away from the next shot BG9 fired. The resulting explosion sent the two of them into a wall. BG9 laughed at the success of his last attack, flipping another shell into his cannon.

"Ishida-san, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I can create a big enough arrow that he can't absorb...With La Muerte..." Uryu said. Sado blinked.

"How?"

"You are going to have to trust me...A lot."

"What do you need me to do?" Sado asked.

"I need you to whittle him down. Then I need you to hit me with a La Muerte." Sado nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Why would I do that?"

"That's why I need you to trust me. It'll make sense in the end..."

"Fine..."

"Where are you, human!? Gemischt! Show yourself!" BG9 shouted, firing another round randomly. The blast scattered debris that evaporated when it entered the rather large radius of BG9's domain. The Quincy popped another shell into the cannon and shivered slightly.

"Not now!" he screeched, "We're just getting started!" Sado, taking advantage of the slight distraction charged in, right arm glowing with power, and delivered a punch to the midsection of the Quincy.

"El Directo!" he shouted, as the blast erupted through the Quincy. However, BG9 just laughed as the howitzer became a massive blade.

"How foolish!" it shouted, stabbing Sado in the chest, before using the other arm tendrils to analyze both of the armored arms, "In my Vollständig, my blut is enhanced! There is no way a mere human could simply break through it!" Suddenly, Sado's right hand started to glow a dark purple color.

"What is this!?" BG9 asked, suddenly feeling heavier.

"La Mano del Mal..." Sado said, weakly, as he slid off the blade, and onto the ground. Uryu ran to his ally and helped him up to his feet.

"What did you do?" Uryū asked. BG9 looked around, in utter bewilderment over the dominance he had disappearing.

"I whittled him down," Sado said, "What now?"

"Okay, I need you to hit me in the chest. More specifically, the heart."

"O-okay..."

"Don't worry. I've been practicing. I'll channel the destructive power of your La Muerte into the cleansing power of my Heilig Pfeil. This should be enough to stop this fight." Sado, noticing the soft language, grunted while cocking back his left arm.

"THIS CHANGES NOTHING!" BG9 exclaimed, engines on it's back roaring.

"La Muerte!" Sado shouted, slamming his fist into the chest of the half-blood. Uryū grunted, absorbing the blow, and raising his bow.

"DIE!" BG9 screamed, rushing the duo, as a massive arrow pierced through its chest. The wings formed by its Vollstandig fell apart, and the Quincy fell to the ground, limply.

"W-Wha..." it groaned, curling into the fetal position.

"You have nothing left. I cut your power source. Sorry Quincy, but you are done." Uryū begun to walk away, with Sado sparing a brief moment to understand what happened.

"Why didn't you kill it?" Sado asked. Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"It's no threat to us anymore."

"...But why didn't you kill it? I wouldn't have spared it...Neither would Ichi-"

"I'm not Kurosaki!" Uryū snapped, "I'm not a murderer! I found a way to deal with the threat without killing it! How is that a negative!?"

"I'm not say-"

"You are! Everyone else does! How is it weak not to want to kill!?"

"Not everything can be settled non-lethally."

"Well, when that moment comes, it'll come. Until then, I'm going to do things my way..."

* * *

"It's Nice to Know You Work Alone" by Silversun Pickups


	68. Ghostfire

Chapter 65 – Ghostfire

"Well, look at that," Ichigo said, with a grin on his face, looking down his first Sternritter that he met, "Wandenreich have such interesting characters." The Sternritter in this case, a burly man, wearing a luchador mask, flexed.

"The Hero of Justice meets the villain!" the Quincy shouted, dramatically posing to add emphasis, "In the name of justice, I must kill you!" Ichigo and Rukia narrowed their eyes.

"W-what's with this guy?" Rukia asked.

"...And these guys are supposed to be dangerous?"

"Underestimating the might of a hero, eh!?" the Quincy shouted, "I, Mask De Masculine, shall make you understand!" The wrestler charged Ichigo and threw a heavy punch, which Ichigo blocked, with the back of his wrist. Mask blinked, while the Quincy in black smirked.

"The might of a hero, eh?" Ichigo said as Mask jumped back, bewildered. Ichigo lowered his hand, lowering his fortified blut.

"What in the world!? This villain has some crafty tricks!" Mask shouted. A small, pudgy man with a shaved head and thick glasses appeared next to him, holding a bell.

"Don't worry, mister! A hero always wins!" he said, cheerfully. Ichigo squinted.

"What is that thing?" he asked.

"This is no thing! He is James, my greatest fan!" While that answered Ichigo's question, it also created new ones. Questions he didn't feel deserved answers.

"I see...Hello James," Ichigo said, "Are you ready to see your favorite hero become ash?" James gasped, almost as dramatically as the superstar's face. Mask, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically.

"This villain is an arrogant one! I'll reveal my holy wings, to maximize my heroic strength, and teach you a lesson!" The burly Quincy flexed once more, as his clothes freed themselves from his body. Ichigo and Rukia cringed, as a cape, resembling wings, sprouted.

"Whoa, the Superstar's final form! Vorkämpfer!" gushed James, "So amazing!" The Quincy that wasn't half naked rolled his eyes, lowering his left arm, which carried his nameless spirit weapon.

"Hopefully, this memory won't playback when I die..." Ichigo said.

"Now it's time to rid ourselves of this villain! Star LARIAT!" Mask screamed running toward Ichigo, arms bent at a ninety-degree angle. He felt his flesh meet Ichigo's body, then felt all time just stop. Mask was no longer moving forward, but he felt a lot lighter. He looked down, to see his body cut in two, and the waist. His formerly attached lower half was falling freely through the air as if it was being controlled by a puppeteer.

"W-what?" Mask gasped out. Ichigo, smiling evilly, turned to his back, lifting his sword, parallel to the ground.

"In this world, there are no such things as heroes..." Ichigo said, menacingly, "Just villains and beasts..." He placed his right hand on top of the sword, and it began to glow a scarlet hue.

"And I'm more than content to play both parts..." he said, as a massive Cero exploded from his fingertips, completely incinerating the body of the Quincy. Ichigo smirked, as his spirit weapon dissolved.

"I hope they are all not this easy," Ichigo said. Rukia narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't that backward?" she asked, "You shouldn't be inviting a difficult battle in the middle of an invasion."

"You don't understand Rukia," he replied, "This is it for me. I don't have much left...So let's see how far I can push this body before it fails..." Rukia's look softened. Ichigo looked back, then toward the ground.

"Rukia, do you know how Quincies manipulate reishi?"

"They pull it from the area around them. Why do you ask?"

"You are aware that where we are heading is a Quincy hold-up? And that I'm a Quincy, right?"

"Yes, Ichigo."

"Well, if you feel yourself, for whatever reason, fading away, please leave."

"I'm not going to leave you Ichigo!" Rukia shouted which Ichigo winced to in response, "I'm your ally! I'm not going to abandon you!"

"This isn't up for discussion. This isn't worth you dying."

"Who said anything about dying!?"

"Rukia, I'm not going to sugarcoat it," Ichigo said, carrying more emotion than he thought he could, "I'm much more powerful than you. This area is going to be full of people that you alone can't beat. If you can't stand next to me when I'm at my max, then what are you going to do during reishi dominance...

"Rukia, you know that I'm going to die soon. I can't have the last thing that I do end with some of my friends dying. I will not let myself go out with any regrets. That's why when I stop Hayato and Yhwach, I'm going to march wherever Orihime is, and make sure she is safe too. I'm not going to be persuaded by your pleas to let you stay in a bad situation. If the situation gets too heavy, please leave." Rukia looked at the pleading Quincy and felt a mixture of shame, fear, and guilt rise up in her stomach.

"...Fine..."

* * *

Hayato walked through the halls of the invading force's castle, mentally cursing himself for not taking better precautions over Ichigo, but still understanding that he still holds the advantage. If anything, all it would take from him was a well-placed arrow, and this whole panic would be done. Still, he wanted Ichigo to join him, not do the exact opposite and nearly cast his ambitions into the fire. Oh well. Win some, lose some.

"I can sense you," he said, loudly, "I know you're not Wandenreich too. Your soul is too malformed." A woman, with long, wavy auburn hair, and a gray mask, wearing a black and white cloak walked out, into the middle of the hallway, glaring daggers into the Quincy. Hayato smirked, while the women said nothing.

"Oh, going to do the silent treatment?" he said, "Don't worry. _I already know who you are._ " Within a split second of finishing this sentence, Hayato had an arrow in his chest, pinning him to a wall.

"Call me Delilah, if you must," the woman said, Hayato's demented grin grew.

"That's a good name," he said, as he ripped the arrow out from his chest.

* * *

A battle should never be a stress free environment. He knew that all too well. He just couldn't help himself to feel calm when he had the power to neutralize anything that could threaten to kill him.

So why was Askin Nakk Le Vaar currently hiding away from one Kurosaki Ichigo? Well for one, he didn't know if his powers were even going to work on him. And the second point, even if his powers did work, was the eldest Kurosaki child powerful enough to just overpower his ability. He could use the opportunity to see, but he had better things to do than throw his life away in the pursuit of knowledge.

"Damn, this sucks..." Askin whispered to himself, feeling a cold sweat breaking out, "He's walking right toward me. If something doesn't change real quick, I'm a frickin' goner."

"Well hello there, traitor!" a boisterous voice belted out, distracting Ichigo and Rukia, and giving much relief to the Quincy who was hiding, "I guess I'll be the first one to greet you."

"Second, actually," Ichigo said, "The first one was that wrestler guy. And now he's ashes. But don't worry. You'll be joining him soon enough." The voice advanced, his grand crimson cape over his muscular shirtless frame. Over his long blond hair, was a winged helmet.

"Does everyone in your club have a mask?" Ichigo said, with a smirk, "It must have been my destiny to join with you guys. Oh well, don't see that happening anymore?"

"We wouldn't want a traitorous lot like you either!" the Quincy shouted, "I, Gerald Valkyrie, shall be the end of you!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Let's see what you can do then." Almost instantaneously, Gerald in front of the redhead, swinging his thick longsword downward. Ichigo parried it, effortlessly, before stepping in and stabbing the Quincy in the chest. The black claymore surged with crimson energy.

"Getsuga Tensho," he said, calmly, as the blast engulfed the Quincy and the walls behind him. The attack only left a pair of legs, that wobbled slightly. Ichigo chuckled, putting his blade away, before turning to leave.

Then he felt something.

"Ichigo! Behind you!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo quickly turned, but not into to stop Gerald, who had rose again, from slashing him in the neck. Ichigo skidded across the ground, and into a wall, with a loud crash.

"You can say it was a miracle that I did not die from that attack of yours!" Gerald boasted, slamming his fist into his chest, "Now I rise once again, stronger than before!" Ichigo climbed out of the crater, blood streaming down his neck.

"It is also a miracle that your head wasn't removed from your body. No matter, that will change very soon."

"Miracle huh...I can agree with that," Ichigo said, "If you want more, look no further. I'm made up of miracles." Gerald grinned, as he charged, sword up. Ichigo simply dabbed his hand in his blood and waited.

Before Gerald could strike him, Ichigo flick spatters of blood onto the Quincy, who found the sensations of the droplets hitting his flesh one of the most painful experiences in his life.

"W-what!?" Gerald stuttered, paralyzed by the shock running throughout his body. Ichigo wasted no time, slicing his palm open.

" **Drink up** ," he growled, shoving the wounded palm over Gerald's mouth. Ichigo removed his hand a couple of seconds later, and the Wandenreich soldier fell to the ground. The red head clenched his palm, and scarlet spikes exploded from the body of the fallen Quincy.

"Ichigo! What just happened?" Rukia called out.

"Let's just say Quincy's have special blood," he replied, "And let's not waste any more words on the matter. We have things to do."

"None of which you will accomplish," Cang Du said, falling from a higher platform to face Ichigo. The red head's frown deepened.

"At least you dumb assholes keep leading me closer and closer to where I need to be," he stated, "But I'm rather tired of the constant interruptions. Would you mind stepping aside, or do you need to be removed by force?" Cang Du silently summoned his metal claws, giving Ichigo his answer.

"Fine. Make this easy for me." Cang charged, claws high, but Ichigo paid him no mind, stepping out of the way, before attacking with his own spirit weapon. However, his nameless blade did not cut, being reflected by the Quincy's skin, with a loud clanging noise accompanying it.

"Hm," Ichigo grunted, stepping back before Cang could retaliate with a swipe of his claw. He tried another slashed, an overhead blow, which like the first, simply bounced off of the target.

"I see," Ichigo said, quickly ducking the next claw attack, which cut his cheek, "You are a unique one." Ichigo gathered the crimson energy he had become so fond of into his nameless blade.

"Nothing is unbreakable," he said, raising the claymore, "You can't hide behind such a feeble shield like that." He swung his sword downward, the blade crashing into the tiled roads that made up the Seireitei, a massive Getsuga Tenshō exploding off the blade. Cang crossed his arms, fortifying every inch of his body with his iron defense. The blast smothered him, and all he could feel was his flesh being burnt away by the explosive power of the Quincy opposite him.

Cang felt his arms fall to his side, limply, as flakes of iron fell to the floor, with droplets of blood accompanying them. Cang tried to take a step forward, but he felt his knees collapse from underneath him, and his body tumble to the ground. Ichigo chuckled, charging a red Cero.

"Boy, it didn't take much to break through. Your skin is much weaker than it has any real right being," he said, "I suppose it's fitting. For such a hyped up force, you've been nothing but disappointing." Ichigo fired the Cero, but before it could end the life of the black haired Quincy, a jet of fire intercepted it, and promptly exploded. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Whoa there," Bazz B said, smirking, "Meet the man who is going to end your life." Ichigo swept some hair out from his face.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter," Ichigo said, darkly, "I'll spare some time for you."

* * *

Another black pillar rose, and a squadron of Shinigami that were rushing to the front-lines found themselves complete obliterated by it. From a nearby building, Lord Mouken Yura watched, not concerned on what she was witnessing.

"Hmph. This is going to be hell trying to explain..." she said, brushing a now blonde bang out of her face, "I thought the Sekkiseki was meant to prevent this. Seem I was wrong." Her phone beeped, and the lord was quick to respond, answering with a toneless, "Hello?"

"Lord Mouken," a rough voice spoke on the other line, "Why are my Shinigami failing me?" Yura rolled her eyes.

"It seems someone destroyed the Sekkiseki. The falls were down, so the Wandenreich took advantage," she replied, "Lord Bolezn, you never seemed to care too much about the Japanese branch, so why now?"

"That boy you praise up, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's one of them, right?"

"Umm...Yeah. He's a good kid."

"I want him. We can not allow him to fall now. Make sure that doesn't happen, LordMouken."

* * *

Bazz B fired seven streams of fire rapidly, all of which were caught by Ichigo's claymore. The Quincy with a crimson mohawk prepared to fire another one, but Ichigo was on top of him, with a Shunpo.

"Goodbye," he said, slashing his claymore across Bazz's body, tossing him into a wall. The blade started glowing again.

"Burner Finger 3!" he shouted, as the walls surrounding him started to melt. Ichigo halted his approach.

"Burner Finger 2!" he shouted, bringing his right hand down, two fingers pointed at Ichigo. A thick cloud of fire generated, and started to fall toward the bonded Quincy, who merely grunted, as his reiastu output increased dramatically.

The blanket of fire crashed down on top of him, but the sheer power that was surging from Ichigo's body protected him. Bazz B looked at his opponent, with wide eyes.

"I would ask you where you obtained the power of flame," Ichigo said, grinning, "But this display was so pathetic, that I don't need to. Shame..."

"You son of a bitch," Bazz B growled, "I'll show you the true agony of being burned alive." Ichigo's grin grew.

"I'm sorry. You won't be showing me anything else." Bazz B pointed his fingertips of his right hand at Ichigo, but before he could launch an attack, Ichigo cut through him. The wind force generated by the slash was strong enough to cool the now melted walls.

"Getsuga Tensho," was all Ichigo said, and the scarlet blast tossed Bazz B away as if he was a ragdoll. Ichigo, seeing the body fall away, prepared a Cero, before ducking out of the way of a sword aimed for his head. He turned to his back, to see Jugram Haschwalth, brandishing a large sword and shield. The blond's neutral face did not react.

"How fortunate of you to dodge that last attack," he said, "But I'm afraid your luck has run out." Ichigo cracked his neck, glaring daggers at the Quincy.

"Luck? I guess it's as good of a time for me to start having some good luck..."

* * *

"Ghostfire" by Tiger Army


	69. Hollow

Chapter 66 – Hollow

Neither Haschwalth or Ichigo made a move toward each other. Despite the animosity, there was a strong sense of respect both parties had for each other.

"I guess you're a tier above the ones I already fought?" Ichigo said, "I can feel it."

"I'm not," Haschwalth replied, surprising the redhead, "But I am better equipped to deal with someone of your caliber."

"We'll see about that." Ichigo flash stepped on his opponent, swinging his blade horizontally. Haschwalth caught the attack with his shield, and Ichigo felt a shiver run through his body.

"Are you feeling the scales tip?" Haschwalth sending, retaliating with a slash to the torso, right shoulder down to his left hipbone bone. Ichigo slid across the tiled pavement, leaving a bloody trail behind him. Haschwalth checked his blade, then Ichigo once more.

"How strange. That attack should have cut you in half," he said, swiping his blade, whipping the blood from it, "I guess your luck hasn't run out." Ichigo, feeling his wound, growled, as he stood up. Haschwalth narrowed his eyes.

"Oh no. It wasn't luck," he said, "You used the blood spilled as a shield. Your Blut Vene can't do that by itself. You are truly a special being..."

"Well, you get experimental..." Ichigo said, "When your Blut can't get it done, you gotta improvise."

"I see. You would have been a welcome addition to our forces if you had wanted to join."

"No thanks. I don't deal with authority too well." Haschwalth formed his stance, and ran at Ichigo, the shield protecting his body. The redhead firmly grasped his black claymore, and swung it again, once more connecting with Haschwalth's shield. This time, Ichigo recognized the feeling of pain exploding throughout his body.

"Are you finally catching on?" Haschwalth said, stabbing Ichigo in the chest. He quickly whipped Ichigo into a free standing wall.

"This is no ordinary shield," the blonde Quincy said, "But you don't need to know the inner workings on what it does. Corpses can remain ignorant."

"I have no intentions on making this my curtain call," Ichigo shouted, dragging his palm down his face, a thick black streak following its every motion, "Bleach, Zangetsu!"

* * *

"Zangetsu..." the false Zanpakuto spirit said, noticing his companion was silent, "Is something the matter?" The mask cracked, and Kamen started to laugh.

"...Take care of the kid for me...At least for his last moments..."

* * *

Despite the heavy power increase, Ichigo felt oddly empty on the inside. There was no time to dwell on the matter, however. He had to get through his latest enemy.

"Do you think this changes anything?" Haschwalth asked, "I already told you. The other Sternritters that you fought were not that much weaker than I am. They just didn't have the tools to best you."

"You don't think I know that?" Ichigo said, "Your shield. I can't determine exactly what your power is, but seeing you keep bringing up luck, it probably has something to do with that. Your shield, on the other hand, absorbs damage, and sends it back to me." Haschwalth did not react, but something told Ichigo that he was on the right track.

"I don't understand how I can get past the shield, but maybe I don't have to. Maybe I can just shatter it. Could you remind me on how effective a broken shield is again?"

"That line of thinking is only going to get you killed, Kurosaki," Haschwalth said, "But that's fine by me. There is no longer any reason to keep you alive."

* * *

Rukia felt her knees quake from underneath her. As if she was going to collapse any minute from the suffocating powers fighting in front of her. It was more frustrating that she was unable to do anything, however. Even when she had no powers and was held a prisoner for execution, she had never felt this worthless.

Despite really wanting to, she knew her best options were to just watch over Ichigo, and hope for his safety.

* * *

Ichigo dashed at Haschwalth, stabbing his blade at the blonde, avoiding the shield. Haschwalth placed his blade underneath Ichigo's, and swung upward, pulling the man off balance, and revealing his back to him. He tried to answer quickly, but Ichigo's blade quickly protected his back.

"Getsuga Tenshō," Ichigo said, calmly, the blast exploding off of the blade of the Quincy. Haschwalth was propelled into the air, but he was mostly undamaged.

"That's not going to work," he said.

"I agree," Ichigo said, suddenly behind him. Haschwalth barely had any time to turn around, before he was sent back to earth, by a Getsuga Tenshō, the blast exploding as it made contact with the ground. Haschwalth felt as if his skin was peeling off, from the sheer power of the attack.

Ichigo landed on a nearby fallen pillar, legs feeling heavier than normal. He looked around, trying to see where the Quincy had gone. From the crater, Haschwalth emerged from the billowing smoke and dust, his cloak completely burned away, and his uniform dingy.

"So this is the power that you obtained from your mother," Haschwalth said, "If all Gemischt could obtain such strength, then we would be more willing to accept them as one of ours." Haschwalth reformed his spirit weapon and his shield and stared down Ichigo.

"It was a mistake for me to even call for the Sternritters to go after you. You are far too powerful to be taken on in a one-on-one fight. Especially against opponents with very simple abilities. But what I said was correct. I am the best equipped to beat you."

" _Use your Bankai Ichigo,_ " Kamen said, weakly, " _There isn't much time left. Use it._ "

'Kamen, that's a-'

" _Ichigo, listen to me._ _There's not much left of me...I will burn out, and you will start the process of a soul suicide. This is unavoidable at this point. Using your Bankai will only ease your suffering a few hours._

" _You need to hurry, Ichigo. If you have any delusion about stopping the return of Yhwach, or whatever scheme you came up with, you need to move. I'll give you the last of my strength, but you must fully embrace it because there isn't much left._ " Ichigo closed his eyes, as his Shikai mask cracked, falling to the ground.

"Thank you," he said, sorrowfully, "Bankai..."

* * *

"It seems the Soul Society's greatest leader hasn't shown himself," an older man, with a thick mustache, and light brown hair, said, mockingly, "It matters not. Our leader will rise before he could create a defense anyway." His opponent, a heavily bleeding Muguruma Kensei spit blood, slowly rising back up to his feet.

"It does seem that way," Kensei said, "Doesn't matter. It would be our greatest shame if we just allowed you assholes to overrun the Seireitei without a good fight."

"Your strongest champion is nowhere to be found. I don't see how this can be considered a good fight." The Quincy had an involuntary twitch, and he turned back to the castle.

"How odd," he said. Kensei, seeing his opponent distracted, rushed in, using the last bit of energy he had to throw a punch at the temple of the Quincy. However, his effort was in vain, as the gentleman rose his wrist, and blocked it effortlessly.

"How pragmatic of you," he said, "Must be those Hollow genes of yours killing any sense of chivalry that you have."

* * *

If there was a worse match up for a scout, Suì-Fēng would have been shocked. The woman she was up against completely obliterated the Onmitsukidō accompanying her, with several explosions that reminded her of her Bankai, and now was pressing her as she tried to find an out. There was no easy answer because the Quincy could not be fought directly, with her abilities.

"I thought they were supposed to use bows..." she said, as a headache started to form. First the Quincy girl, but now some kind incredible power drowned the thoughts circling in her head. This nightmare was not going to end anytime soon.

"Hurry up and die, you flat-chested bitch!" the Quincy shouted, creating a string of explosions that blown Suì-Fēng away, "I have another assignment to get to!" Suì-Fēng balled her fists, rising to a kneeling position.

"I swear I need a vacation..."

* * *

"Oh, baby, I got myself another dumb bitch to murder," a towering hulk, with a thick chinstrap as a beard, announced, hyping himself. His opposite, Unohana Retsu, stood impassively, among the mangled victims that he had claimed.

"So, it was you who did all of this?" she asked. The giant grinned.

"This ain't no damn interrogation! For someone about to die, you are awfully calm about it!" he shouted, "What? You a suicidal bitch or something!?" Unohana glared at him.

"I'm judging your work. I cannot lie and say that I'm impressed."

"What!? I'll make-"

Within a split second, Unohana was behind the Quincy, cleaning her stained blade, as she placed it back in her sheath. The head of the giant fell first before the body followed its lead.

"Death in one strike. There is no better art than that," she said, not bothering to admire her work, for it was nothing out of the ordinary for her, "A simpleton can beat anyone to death, but there is a certain beauty in the art of killing someone before they are too weak to provide a defense. A lesson you probably could have learned, if you weren't so arrogant in your power."

* * *

A thick presence fell over the battlefield as if a God had arrived at the scene. Haschwalth, no stranger to the might of the ones above all, merely narrowed his eyes.

"Shin Hakugetsu," Ichigo said, impassively, the bull-like mask obscuring his face, and the peerless white overtaking his cloth. Ichigo's black and gold eyes were shut as if he was mourning the last breaths of an old friend.

"This changes nothing, Kurosaki," Haschwalth said. Ichigo silently rose his blade. Haschwalth braced himself, shield blocking his body.

Then he swung his sword.

The shield cracked as if it was made out of glass, and Haschwalth was blown away, through many walls, finally taking a rest in a crater. The blonde took a moment to articulate what had just happened.

His unbreakable Freund Schild was just shattered, not by an attack, but by the _sheer_ force of a transcendent swinging his blade. There was no way he was going to be able to match his power, even if he had a Vollständig. And with his majesty still reviving, access to his powers was still going to be very limited.

"I'm sure my lord will forgive me. It is all in the name of justice..." Haschwalth said, closing his eyes. His broadsword melted, and in its place was a blade made purely out of reishi.

"This is a worthwhile time to use this..."

* * *

There was no way he could fully exploit his Bankai here. A simple slash broke the thin layer of existence inside of the Seireitei. With every step, he took the groundwork that made up the world vanished as if it was no longer fit to support his state of being anymore. He was breaking the world by existing.

He didn't know how it was possible, but it was. He had to end this quickly.

A shadow burst from the ground, a good hundred meters from where Ichigo was standing. He took a step back.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Absolution!" Haschwalth shouted, leaping through a shadow portal at the Hybrid. Ichigo quickly rose his sword in defense, and the two spirit weapons met. The concussive force of the blades making contact evaporated the walls in the nearby area. Haschwalth grinned, whereas Ichigo looked at the Quincy wide-eyed.

"Fear from such a being?" the Quincy said, "I see that there must be something on your mind, young Kurosaki!" Haschwalth swung again, still not breaking the defense of Ichigo, but surely affecting his confidence.

"Back off!" Ichigo screamed, firing a grand Getsuga Tenshō, that illuminated the skies of the Seireitei. Haschwalth jumped back, a fresh wound on his chest.

" **GETSUGA** **TENSH** **Ō**!" roared a furious Ichigo, as he fired off another crimson blast. Haschwalth tried to protect himself, with a pillar of shadows, but the blast broke through it as if it was unimpeded. The blonde Quincy's eyes widened, as he was engulfed by the blast.

Ichigo fell to a knee, the right side of his mask cracking, revealing a luminescent green eye, with narrow pupils. He immediately jammed his hand into the eye, and ripped it out, roaring in pain.

"Not now!" he screamed, as his body refused to cooperate with him. It was done now. He was going to die. There was nothing the typically composed Kurosaki could even do about it. He was done for.

He still had to-

"Good effort, child," Haschwalth said, uniform burnt away to the minimal coverage, stabbing a blade into Ichigo's back. The redhead froze in terror, not exactly knowing what to do at the current moment.

So he went back to instinct. He reformed his blade and swung it at the Quincy, who blocked it with his wrist.

The blade shattered upon impact.

As did the mask adorning his face.

The clothes on his body returned to the deep black they once were. His hair returning to its original length.

Every single trace of the Hollow that had become his trusted Zanpakutō had vanished.

"I see now. Your godlike potential was only temporary," Haschwalth said, grin reaching a disturbing length, "I guess this is truly the end for you." Ichigo couldn't react accordingly. His mind was currently struggling to reboot itself.

A stream of condensed shadows ripped through Ichigo's body, the pain so searing he thought he was going to throw up. Since his mind had shut down, he knew he had to run on pure instincts now.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" he shouted, reforming his spirit weapon, and firing off the familiar blast, that was no longer its familiar color. The crimson tremor was now returned to its soft blue hue. Ichigo's eyes widened at the realization.

Zangetsu was truly gone...

"What happened to all that strength? That was pathetic!" Haschwalth shouted, gleefully, "You are no longer fit to stand against me, Kurosaki!" Suddenly, the blood from Ichigo's body exploded outward and gauged at the Sternritter's eyes. Ichigo fell to the ground, with a wet thud.

"You insignificant insect!" Haschwalth screeched, eyes bleeding profusely, "I'll take immense pleasure cutting you into unrecognizable pieces, maggot." Ichigo tried to move, but found a blade in his hand, pinning him to the floor. Ichigo choked back a scream.

"That's good. At least give me the peace of silence, as I hack you to pieces." Ichigo's blood traveled up the blade, unnoticed by the offensive party, and shattered the blade holding him down. Haschwalth took a moment to realize what was happening.

"Wha-" he sputtered, before a stream of blood stabbed him through the right eye again. Ichigo rose, reforming his blade, and slashed at the neck of Haschwalth, being halted by the blut reinforced hand of the blonde.

"You son of a whore!" Haschwalth screamed, right eyes turning a furious red, "I'm going to take great pleasure in massacring your friends in family personally for all of this." Ichigo jumped back, sword cracked, but still together.

"You pest!" Haschwalth roared, charging at Ichigo, who had very little options for defense at this moment. So he went back to instinct. The blood on his body crept to his sword, and the blue reishi that it was gathered turned purple.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" He roared one last time, the blast engulfing the environment. Haschwalth met the blast at the apex of its birth head on.

The destruction of the attack was far from the strongest Ichigo had ever delivered, but in a way, it was his most passionate. Ichigo, his sword crumbling in his hands, fell to his knees, both of his arms completely ruined. And for a moment, he had believed he was done.

Then a sword punctured his neck.

Haschwalth, who now was more shadow than he was a man, lifted his blade, lifting the freely bleeding Ichigo with him, growled. Haschwalth never believed that him using his majesty's powers would ever tax him like this, but now he had finally met that experience. Hopefully, his majesty would understand.

"You annoying bastard..." Haschwalth said, furious. He tossed Ichigo into the air and prepared to make his final strike.

"BURNER FINGER 5!" Bazz-B shouted, halting Haschwalth. The swirling tempest of flames converged on Ichigo and promptly exploded. And nothing remained. Bazz-B grinned.

"I told you I'll be the one to kill this bastard," he said, "Jugo! Get a hold of yourself! You've probably used up all of his majesty's powers, you dumbass. You gotta make yourself presentable for his return." Haschwalth, the Almighty's presence disappearing, fell to his knees, in pain.

"Jugo! Damn it!"

* * *

From a different perspective, Kuchiki Rukia saw nothing but a horrific tale being weaved in front of her. The man that she gave her powers to, the man that she was proud to call her savior, the man she considered a grand ally, the man that she loved like a brother.

Had just died...

Rukia remembered what she felt when she was forced to put down Kaien. And the man who reminded her so much of the man that she idolized when he was alive, had just been reduced to ash. That familiar pang of disgust and horror rose in the pit of her stomach. Tears started burning at the edges of her eyes.

"N-no..." she whispered, trying her damnedest not to blink, knowing if she did, the tears wouldn't stop. But she did. And yes, the tears refused to stop.

She did nothing to stop this. She was powerless. The only thing she could do was witness his death, as a spectator. She should have been there with him. She should have been his partner in the fight. But in the end, she did the only thing she could have did to not get in his way. And for that, new trauma replaced to old ones.

"I-I-Ichi-..." she stuttered, mind running circles on what she should do. Ichigo was right. She wasn't strong enough to stand by his side. He was only keeping her around so that she could be safe. And in the end, he lost his life, and now it wasn't longer until she lost hers.

Maybe it was better like this. She would go out in one last reckless charge. It always worked for Captain Kenpachi.

" _ **ICHIGO!"**_

* * *

"Hollow" by Alice in Chains


	70. Weekend Wars

Chapter 67 – Weekend Wars

"W-What just happened?" Renji asked, feeling a horrible feeling rise up. The usually stoic Kuchiki Byakuya had an uncomfortably stressed face.

"Could it be that the leader of the Quincy invaders is returning?" he asked, "We need to hurry."

"Kuchiki-sama, I don't think that's a good idea," Orihime said, taking the family's head by surprise, "The Quincies are trying to invade the Soul King's Pavilion. If we join the front lines in the Seireitei, the Soul King is much more open for an attack."

"I understand your concern, but as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Squads, I cannot allow the Seireitei to fall."

"Shame Captain Kuchiki," a bald man, with a sly grin said, said in front of the trio, arms tucked into his sleeves said, "Unfortunately, the protection of the Seireitei means little to me, when you have our property. Give her back." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Captain Kimura, I don't believe this is the proper time for this," he stated. Kimura Michi, Captain of the Royal Guard, chuckled.

"Captain Kuchiki, I don't believe that you are in the position to talk. I don't have you and you subordinate charged for high treason, but maybe I won't see it necessary if you give me the girl. That's my only offer." Renji stepped in front of Orihime. Kimura chuckled again.

"I see. Treason it is." Kimura grabbed his Zanpakuto and pointed it at the sky. The clouds became a murky gray.

"Pour, Ameonna."

* * *

Bolts of fierce lightning rained from the sky, forcing Tōshirō to stay far from his opponent. He knew any invading force strong enough to invade the Seireitei were going to be a difficult task to overcome, but there was no feasible way past this. The woman he was fighting seems to atomize anything that approached her. Her control over electricity rivaled his control over ice.

"Where are ya, little boy!?" his enemy shouted, "Come on! Make this fun for me!" Hitsugaya grunted, his wings of his Bankai slowly reforming.

"I guess he's flaked off. Shame."

Trying to take advantage of his opponent's lack of knowledge on where he was, Hitsugaya flash stepped behind the Quincy and rose his power level as high as his form could withstand, in an attempt to freeze her. However, any ice that approached her was repelled.

"Nice trick, hun," she said, with a smirk, "But I can reverse the polarity of your ice too." She swept her arm and a lightning bolt fired out, shocking Hitsugaya, and breaking his wings. The young captain fell to the ground, muscles twitching in agony.

As he laid there, his vice captain's body was thrown through a wall, beaten and bruised. Hitsugaya strained upward, looking at his subordinate with wide eyes.

"Candi, these people aren't the ones the order was issued for," her attacker, a well-endowed woman with wavy pink hair said, "We won't get any rewards for beating these two."

"Meni, don't worry about now," Candice Catnipp said, hands on her hips, "Killing a captain and their vice-captain would bring a pretty good bounty. We don't even need the Kurosaki."

"I guess...But I wanted to get a new dollhouse..." Meninas McAllon said sadly. Candice facepalmed.

"If you think I'm done..." Hitsugaya said, rising back to his feet, "I'll show you to think so lowly of the Thirteen Court Squad..." Candice smirked.

"Oh, I'm glad you aren't done cutie. Let's see what else you have in your bag of tricks." Slowly, the walls in the nearby area were being frosted over.

"Sōkai..."

* * *

"Wow. Your powers are something I have never seen before," a man with weirdly fanned out hair and a reddish mask on said, "The ability to reverse the senses. It's amazing. Too bad I have already analyzed it." Shinji scoffed.

"Your hair is stupid," he said.

"As is yours," the man said, "My name is NaNaNa Najahkoop. Not that it's gonna matter to you for very long." Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Your name is stupid too. How you already know what my Zanpakutō can do is beyond me, but that doesn't mean you're going to win." NaNaNa pointed his fingertips at Shinji.

"Then let's find out what else you can do." Shinji grinned, drawing his blade. NaNaNa swiped his hands, a thin trailed of azure energy trailing behind them. Shinji flashed in front of the thin Quincy and slashed at his neck, but found his blade stalled. NaNaNa chuckled.

"You have been fully analyzed, Hirako Shinji. Your reiatsu will never be able to harm me."

* * *

Rukia jumped over a wall, firing her most powerful Sōren Sōkatsui possible, at Bazz-B and Haschwalth, who were both taken by surprise. The Kidō smothered both of the Quincies. Rukia wasted no time drawing her Zanpakutō.

"Some no-" she shouted, before a thin stream of fire burst through her Zanpakutō, and it shattered. Rukia's eyes widened.

"You fucking bitch," said Bazz-B, who was slightly scorched, but still grinning. He fired another blast, which burst through Rukia's chest. She started to fall backward, feeling the burning wound.

"Time to fry, darling," the hot-blooded Quincy shouted, before Sado landed in front of him, firing a punch at his midsection. Bazz-B managed to get out of the way, snarling as he back stepped.

"Where are all these people coming from!?" he shouted. Haschwalth, still winded, summoned his broadsword back.

"Yo, Jugo, I got this!" Bazz shouted, "You need to be ready! Get out of here!" Haschwalth narrowed his eyes, but deep down, he knew that he was in no condition to fight.

"Very well," he conceded, "I'm leaving this to you, Bazz-B." The blonde opened a shadow portal and stepped through it. Bazz grinned again.

"Now, you ready for this?" he said, fingertips blazed.

"You are outnumbered," Uryū said, from a nearby wall, "Just give it up."

"I can tell you two aren't in the best of shape. And the little Shinigami girl has a hole in her chest. I don't see how I'm at a disadvantage."

"I can also help, if it pleases you," another male, with a very long, messy black hair, and an unusually wide face said, "It seems Kurosaki got away."

"Kurosaki didn't get away! I killed him!" Bazz exclaimed.

"Oh. Good for you."

"Fuck you. Just help me get rid of this garbage."

"Ishida, the one on the right looks like he has some bizarre powers..." Sado said, clenching his fists, "The one with the mohawk has fire powers." Uryū narrowed his eyes.

"We need to get away from these guys and make sure Kuchiki-san isn't going to die. A fight isn't very advisable right now," he said, "We definitely need to make this quick."

"Very well." Sado burst at Bazz-B, throwing a heavy straight with his left arm. The Quincy blocked it with a blut reinforced wrist, but still found his body quaking from the power.

"Oh, you're going to be a fun one," Bazz-B said. Sado wordlessly punched at the red-head with his right arm.

"El Directo."

The blast threw the red-head far away, and Sado was quick to chase. The newcomer simply watched Bazz-B fly away, with his dumb, unfocused look on his face. Uryū drew his bow.

"I-Ishida," Rukia breathed out, forcing herself to stand, "I can still fight."

"Kuchiki-san, that isn't the wisest of decisions at the current moment," Uryū said. Rukia shook her head.

"I have to fight. This is more than just pride..." The half-blooded Quincy took a look at her, and despite her wound and her current condition, couldn't muster the strength to say no to her. Maybe he did have a weak heart.

* * *

"Why did it suddenly get so cold?" Meninas asked, rubbing her arms. Candice growled, her attire clearly not built for the cold weather.

"I had to choose the Shinigami with ice powers," she complained, "What frickin luck. Meni, help me end this now."

"Roger!" Meninas shouted, excitedly.

Hitsugaya, using his powers, encased his lieutenant in a case of ice. Then he turned to his opponents, a neutral face worn.

"Do get used to the cold. This fight won't take too long now," he said, venom staining every word. Candice laughed.

"Let's see about that claim!" Candice slashed her arms out, sending wild bolts of lightning out. Hitsugaya pointed his sword at Candice, and simply flicked it.

A stream of ice burst from the blade, and capture the green haired woman in it, immobilizing her before she could make a reaction. Her bolts of lightning died off. Meninas blinked.

"Sōkai allows me to freeze any source of reiatsu, without having to touch it. If you are going to beat me, you're going to have to face my sword up close."

"How lucky for me then!" Meninas said, "I'm a close quarters fighter anyway." The ground beneath the busty Quincy cratered, and she shot off like a rocket towards the tiny captain. Tōshirō, using a shield of ice, managed to block the punch fired off by the girl but was completely taken aback by how much power was behind the attack. It was like the girl was punching with a truck attached to an elephant on his fists.

"I can't break this ice?" Meninas said, almost adorably, if Hitsugaya couldn't ignore that her fists were ballistic missiles, "That's odd. I can usually break anything I touch." Hitsugaya swung his sword down, a streak of ice following it closely, but Meninas broke that, without paying it much mind.

"Wha-" the captain said before his was slugged in the stomach, and thrown into a wall. Hitsugaya fell to the floor, before vomiting his daily subsistence.

"That's disgusting," Meninas said, "But it's too be expected. I did punch you in the stomach." Hitsugaya picked himself up, slowly, and glared at the woman opposing him. One punch was all it took for him to lose control over his body. That wasn't a good look.

"After I kill you, I suppose I should free Candice. But then she's going to yell at me for not saving her sooner..."

"Do you just think I'm going to allow you to kill me?" Hitsugaya growled, pointing his blade of ice at the pink haired Quincy. Meninas, in response, merely tilted her head.

"I just won't give you the choice," she replied. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, finding it hard to stay focused.

Before either make a move, a stream of ash flew out and cut the unprepared Meninas on the shoulder. The looked at her wound, a moment before Hitsugaya enclosed her in another prison of ice. After doing so, the small captain fell to his knees, as his lieutenant ran to his aid.

"Captain, are you okay?" Rangiku asked. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Using such an unfinished technique...It drained me," he said, "I figured that some that resembles a Quincy technique would be the most effective against them, but it's clear that I still have much work to do on it."

"At least you're still alive," Rangiku replied, "What are we going to do with them."

"Interrogate them. Maybe they have something we can use."

* * *

NaNaNa stared down his opponent, a thin smirk on his face. Shinji, on the other hand, lost his signature grin.

"How long are you going to continue this useless facade?" NaNaNa said, "You fighting this fruitless battle is just wasting both of our times." Shinji, grit his teeth, his head feeling faint, from the blood loss.

"My analysis renders your powers ineffective. My ability allows me to create a weapon you can't defend." NaNaNa spun a thick black Iberian triangular dagger. Shinji just glared at him.

"Your silence is amusing. You were so arrogant earlier."

"Snap, Tobiume!" Hinamori Momo shouted, leaping over a wall, tossing a fireball at NaNaNa, who merely swiped his arm, absorbing the attack.

"You're so weak, my analysis was immediate," he said, "You should have never come here, little girl." Momo tightened her grip on her blade.

"Momo, what the hell are ya doin'!" Shinji shouted, "Get out of here!" The vice-captain steeled her stance.

"Captain Hirako, I apologize, but I can not follow that order," she said, "It is my duty to fight for the Seireitei. I am not allowed to run away from this." Shinji closed his eyes. NaNaNa laughed, spinning his dagger.

"What a stupid reason to condemn yourself to death. There is no way that you can escape this fight with your life."

"I understand that. But I'm not afraid to give my life to protect my comrades. That is my duty."

"Momo, stand back," Shinji said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I understand what I must do." Momo blinked but took a step back anyway.

"Momo, everything you see past this point, it ain't happen, ok?"

"Uh, y-yes sir."

"What else can you do. I have analyzed all of your abilities. What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'll show ya what I got. Something your damn analysis can't see."

Shinji summoned his Hollow mask, thick stream of reiatsu bursting from him. NaNaNa tilted his head, where Momo gasped in shock.

"Analyze this," Shinji said, with a deep inflection, as he fired a Cero. NaNaNa was taken aback, as the attack ripped through his body. His mask cracked, as he was thrown back.

"Unfortunately for you, I have some special circumstances behind my powers," Shinji explained, "Oh well. Goodbye now."

"D-damn you..." NaNaNa said just moments before he was obliterated by a Cero.

"Captain Hirako..." Momo gasped, "I...Why?"

"It's a really long story. And something that could get me trouble if anyone knew I used it. But you won't tell anyone. Right?" Momo noted the sincerity of her captain and smiled.

"Of course I won't. Nothing happened, remember?" Shinji smiled in response.

"Good. Now let's go push these Quincy fuckers back!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Mask and NaNaNa have died...Pathetic..." Robert said, "This is the day our majesty returns, and his faithful Sternritter have failed him. Disappointing." Kensei fell to a knee.

"Your Bankai is certainly unique if I were to compliment you. Useful, no, but very unique. I'll let you pass knowing that." The older gentleman walked over to the Captain and pointed his gun at the back of his head.

"Mashiro Kick!" the green haired Vizard shouted, throwing a kick at the Quincy, who quietly blocked it, and threw her away.

"Oh dear. You're going to make me late," Robert said, "I'll never be able to attend his majesty's resurrection if I have to keep slaughtering all of these Hollows." Mashiro stamped her feet as if she was angry.

"I'm not going to allow you to kill anyone!" she shouted, her mask forming on her face, "You're going to taste the full might of the Super Mashiro!" Robert choked back a chuckle.

"I see," was his choice of response. Mashiro drew back her arms, in a dramatic pose.

"I'll never forgive you! Taste my might!" she shouted, as she charged the Quincy, with another kick. Robert spun out of the way and fired off a shot, which Mashiro knocked away. She spun on her heel, delivering a kick to the midsection, which Robert absorbed, and was sent skidding across the ground, holding his stomach.

"Good one," he said, voice a bit strained, "These old bones aren't as proficient in hand-to-hand combat anymore. You certainly have the advantage there."

"I'm not looking to impress you!" Mashiro shouted.

"You have me mistaken," Robert replied, "I never said that I was impressed." The Quincy fired off another shot, which Mashiro again deflected. However, this time, Robert followed up, with a Hirenkyaku and another shot, which Mashiro wasn't able to react fast enough to, and tagged her in the right arm. Mashiro swept her foot, and Robert backed away.

"Hmm, your much harder to fight than your captain," Robert said, "You're a much worse matchup than he was. My abilities won't work as well on you."

"Is this the part where you explain your powers to me?"

"Heavens no. What would compel me to do so?" Robert said, "You'll figure out soon enough."

* * *

Bazz-B crashed into a rooftop, tiles sent flying from the impact. Sado landed on a nearby rooftop and formed a traditional boxing stance.

"Come on, kid," Bazz said, sitting up, "I have important stuff to get to. I don't have time to deal with you at the current moment." Sado said nothing, which the redhead sighed in response to.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Let's do this."

Sado charged again, but this time, the fist was caught, effortlessly by Bazz.

"Burner Finger 4," he said, as a sword of fire burst from his fingers, and through the torso of the Hollow powered man. Sado tried to throw another punch, but it was again nullified by the Quincy.

"I tried to warn you," Bazz said, kicking Sado off of his flame sword. He crashed onto the floor below, with a burning gaping wound, pain surging throughout his body. Bazz followed him down and landed gently on the surface.

"Bor-ring," he said, "After killing Kurosaki, nothing seems to match the thrill. Oh well." Sado touched his wound and felt something calling for him to let go.

"Any last words?" Sado looked up, his eyes covered by his hair, a dark presence entering his mind.

"Armadura de Soldado de Infierno," he said, as his skin was covered in a black shadow. Bazz's eyes widened, as he jumped back, as a pillar of darkness rose where Sado was.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Uryū dashed around Nianzol, firing Heilig Pfeil, one after another, at the Quincy. But every single one of them was repelled with the odd Quincy having to do anything.

"Huh, I thought you would have noticed now," Nianzol said, "You will never be able to hit me." Uryū narrowed his eyes, jumping back and aiming toward the sky. He shot off a large arrow, which Nianzol chuckled at.

"What is this?" The arrow halted it's upward momentum, and started traveling back to the ground. Then it promptly exploded, and smaller arrows poured out from it. Nianzol smirked, making no attempt to move in the slightest.

Before any of the arrows could touch him, they drifted off course, landing on the ground around him, forming a nearly perfect circle. Uryū stared at what was happening, wide-eyed.

"Ishida!" Rukia shouted, "You need to change your tactics." She held her broken Zanpakutō and wondered exactly what she could do to help. Then an idea hit her.

"Ishida, can you leave your arrows in the ground after you fire them?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's more useful if I-"

"Leave them!" Rukia barked. Ishida was taken aback by the anger in her voice but nodded in compliance. Rukia took a knee and stabbed her split blade into the ground.

"Oh, she mad," Nianzol said, "That's not fun." The Quincy flicked on of his tongues, and a slice of wind was generated, target at Rukia. Ishida hurried to interrupt it, with an arrow.

"Focus on me," he said. Nianzol shrugged. Ishida fired two arrows, both of which swerved around the Quincy and lodged themselves into the ground. Nianzol laughed.

"Why do you keep trying the same thing over and over and over when it's clearly not working out for you?" he asked, "It's actually kinda sad. Oh well." Ishida brushed off the criticism, firing more arrows, the missed the target once again and were wedged into the ground. Rukia counted the number of arrows.

"Seven...But he's not moving..." Rukia whisper, "The placement of the arrows is going to make this difficult, but I think we can do it."

"What are you muttering about over there?" Nianzol asked, "Hey, none of your tricks can hit me." Uryu fired at his back with three arrows, but again the were blown off track. One of the arrows landed about four feet from where the Quincy stood.

"That's it!" Rukia shouted, grabbing her blade. Nianzol turned to face her, smirk gone, but before he could, he was impaled by a large spike of ice. The Quincy's eyes widened in horror, as he felt the blood from his body drain.

"Shiro Nagure," she said, simply, "I wasn't sure it was going to work that well. This was the first time I used the technique with previously setting up the traps myself. But Ishida's arrows were wonderful conduits."

"You used my arrows to channel the technique?" Uryū asked, almost shocked by the brutality. Rukia nodded.

"It wasn't easy, and by my estimate, I lost a good chunk of power from using it, but it clearly got the job done." Rukia sheathed her broken sword, and the ice collapsed, dropping the bifurcated Nianzol to the ground.

"Let's hurry to Yasutora. We can't abandon him."

* * *

Renji felt something off about the rain. It was clearly rain, but he wasn't getting wet. Instead, the rain would just dissipate when it touch their skin. Kimura stood still, now pointing his blade at the ground.

"It's quite unfortunate for there to be rain," he said, with a wide smirk, "The weather was so promising just a few moments ago. Oh well." Byakuya turned his blade toward the ground and dropped it.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," he said.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he swung the whip blade. Before it touched the Royal Guard captain, it fell apart. Renji's eyes widened.

"What the hell!?" he shouted, before realizing that the hilt of his sword was soaked. Then he started to feel wet.

"Are you grasping what's happening to you?" Kimura said, appearing in front of Renji, and slashing him across his chest. Despite having taken bigger punishment than that before, Renji was completely drained, and fell back, bleeding out.

"Abarai-kun!" Orihime shouted, trying to summon her fairies, but alas, they never came. Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"It's time to go Yū Orihime. Your pavilion awaits you," Kimura said, "You were never a good fit for the human world anyway." Orihime backed up.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said again, but no attack ever happened. Kimura chuckled.

"You probably don't know how we work," he said, slashing Byakuya's torso as well, "We were not promoted due to raw strength. Raw strength gets you nowhere against threats of the Soul King. We were promoted because we can end a fight before it even begins. That is what it means to be a Captain of the Royal Guard. The divide between the Gotei Thirteen and us is a very wide one indeed." Kimura slashed back of Byakuya, who fell to the ground limply.

"Let's go together. Make this simple for me."

"No!" Orihime shouted, summoning her shield. Kimura narrowed his eyes.

"How did you...It's not important. We're leaving."

"I said no!"

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted, jumping from a tree to attack Kimura. The Royal Guard captain narrowed his eyes and swung his blade at the freshly trained Shinigami.

The blade bounced off of a shield that Orihime had generated. Tatsuki took advantage of this and slashed at Kimura's face, which only grazed his cheek.

"I still can't believe Ameonna isn't preventing you from using your barrier. This is a shock," the bald man said, "I guess Ameonna brings me bad luck too."

"Orihime, are you alright?" Tatsuki asked.

"Tatsuki-chan, why did you come here?" Orihime asked, "I-I'm not sure this was the best idea..."

"Are you crazy Orihime!? I'm not just going to leave you! I'm here to protect you until Ichigo gets off of his ass and hurries here."

"Oh, speak of the devil," Kimura said, grinning, "Newsflash, Kurosaki is dead." Orihime clenched her fists, as Tatsuki roared.

"Stop lying!" she shouted, charging the captain.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Kimura swung his blade, but a shield formed between him and Tatsuki.

If only it mattered.

Kimura turned his arm into the rainwater, and reformed his blade past the shield, cutting Tatsuki open. Orihime let out a loud cry, as she ran toward her downed friend.

"I gave you a fair opportunity," Kimura said, flash stepping to Orihime's side, and stabbing her in the midsection with a small, curved dagger. Orihime felt all of the air get sucked out of her body.

"Now I have to take you by force. What a shame."

"T-T-Tatsu..." Orihime whimpered, her eyes blinking a steely gray, as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Weekend Wars" by MGMT


	71. Let It Rain

Chapter 68 – Let It Rain

_Talent was overrated._

_He was much less talented than his sister, no matter what he did. He tried to emulate her technique, follow her steps, become her twin on the battlefield, but alas, he could never keep up._

_But no matter what he did, she never was disappointed with him. That was something that he would always cherish._

_"Hayato, pure strength isn't everything, you know," Masaki, her short hair tied back into a tight ponytail said, with a small smile on her face. The young Hayato looked at his elder sister, with amazement in his large brown eyes, materializing a white bow with blue accents. He still found it amazing that she could do such a feat from such a young age, where he had never been able to accomplish the same act._

_"The power of the Quincy comes from understanding. Where your source of power comes from. Your opponent's source of power. The life and the soul of the world, yourself, and everyone around you. One can never achieve the power of a Quincy by themselves." Masaki took a deep breath, and a luminescent arrow was nocked._

_"Focus and your power will be granted to you." The quiet twang of the bow string launching the arrow filled the environment, and the arrow was thrown off into the distance._

* * *

"You've had better days," Hayato said, grinning. Delilah said nothing, prompting the blinded Quincy to tilt his head.

"I swear, this day has already been bad enough. I would like you to at least try to hold a conversation or something."

"I have nothing to say to you," she replied. Hayato chuckled.

"Of course you don't." Delilah drew a pitch black bow out and fired six dark purple arrows. Hayato summoned a wall of reishi to block the attack, but a soon as it dispelled, Delilah was stabbing at him with a short saber. Hayato barely caught the attack, with a blut reinforced hand, laughing at the close call he narrowly avoided.

"Wow, this is new," he said. Delilah ripped her equipped hand upward, opening the chest of the Quincy up, and kicking him in it. Hayato fell to the floor but was quick to recover.

"You are going to have to do better than that," he shouted, summoning two Seele Schneider blades to his side. Delilah clenched her fists and waved her right arm, a wave of pure black energy spewing from it. Hayato flinched in surprise, barely reacting fast enough to use Hirenkyaku to dodge the attack.

"That's new..." he said. Delilah unfurled her hand, the black vestiges of humanity swirling around her fingers, raving for their next source of a feast.

"That can't be good for you," Hayato said, grinning, "Humanity wasn't meant to manipulated freely, dearest Delilah. You're going to do more harm than good harnessing that power." Delilah snapped her fingers, and the lighting in the room dim considerably.

"I have to do this. I'm the only one who can," she said.

"You're acting awfully cliché today. I wonder what's gotten into you..."

* * *

_"You will be joining the Ishida family next month," Kurosaki Hideaki, the once proud patriarch of the Kurosaki household, said, solemnly, "You are to be wed to Ishida Ryūken...That...That is all..." Masaki glared at her father, while Hayato stared at him, with wide eyes._

_"How is that even fair!?" Hayato roared, "You can't just decide her future like that! Why does she even have to marry this person for anyway!? You can't just split our family-"_

_"Hayato! That's enough!" Masaki snapped, with the fiercest tone she could muster, instantly silencing the boy, "It's alright. It is for the future of the Quincy."_

* * *

Delilah clenched her fists again, the particles of broken humanity swarming Hayato. The Quincy jumped away, summoning another Seele Schneider.

"I figured I wouldn't be able to beat you. This control over humanity is perplexing, and definitely unique, but nothing I should be too worried about. No matter what you do, I'll simply abandon this pipe dream, and go back to my original plan."

"And what happens if I kill you?" Delilah asked.

"You won't. Because you can't," Hayato replied. Delilah took a step back.

"I know you. You won't kill me. You can't kill me. Even if I were to lower all of my precautions, all of my guards, everything, you still wouldn't have the stuff to kill me. No matter how much blackness is in your soul, you still can not see me as anything but a loved one, _Delilah_. And that is your downfall.

"Luckily for you, I don't need you, period. You can wither away and die for all I care. If your soul exists, maybe redemption is in your cards, but no matter the response now, I will not be showing you any mercy. Be lucky that I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself. I could just make that little thing you call an existence disappear..."

* * *

_The first soul king was a man named Lamech. He was nothing special. Just a farmer, in the middle of Mesopotamia. Then, after a swarm of locust destroyed his crops, and he and his family starved to death, he ascended._

_As the first of many, he made a brilliant abode, that rested on a different dimension, even further separated from the afterlife he was tasked to protect. And as his kingdom grew, it began to run into issues._

_"These scales are tipped..." Lamech said, sorrowfully, "Can true balance not be achieved?"_

_" **These scales are tipped for a reason, Lamech...** " a booming voice said, " **What lies behind balance is not good for anyone.** " A cloaked figure, with an exposed skeleton, emerged from the ground underneath him, wielding a grand scythe. Lamech stared at the newcomer._

_"I'm sorry. Who are you again?" the Soul King asked._

_" **I am the Horseman that Represents Death,** " the skeleton said, " **And I have come to give you a gift to protect your status. The missing link between duality.** " Death pulled out a short sword, which resembled a thick grip-tongue blade, decorated with a Nebra Skydisk, and impaled it into the floor. Lamech walked over to the blade and grabbed it._

_" **This blade is the breaker of the chain. The severer of fate. The link between life and death. This is what is known as a Soul Cutter. And you are to bestow it on your people, and free them from an entirety of nothingness.** "_

_The first Soul Reaper was an unspectacular woman named Yael. She passed on, and when her soul was lifted from the body, Lamech was the first to greet her, holding an unnamed dagger._

_"My child, you have been chosen...You shall be the first of my reapers. The first to free the souls of the worthless chains of nothingness. You shall be the first of many to take this claim." He passed her the plain looking dagger and took a step back._

_"You shall assemble and multiply. Influence the world with your word. Protect the realms with this blade. And free those not able to free themselves..." Yael fell to her knees, in worship of the godlike being that stood before her._

_"I shall do my absolute best to service you," she said. Lamech, grinning, placed a hand on her head._

_"By accepting this gift, you have already done enough."_

* * *

_Thanatos._

_Santisma Muerte._

_Azreal._

_Michael._

_Samael._

_Izanami._

_Yama._

_Exu._

_Mictecacihuatl._

_Giltinė._

_Śmierć._

_Across the world, new Angels of Death were being born, to protect the imbalance. And a fine job they did. The world of the living was never complete, due to the lack of humanity, but at least they could pass on. However, the world possibly wasn't ready for someone that could transcend death. Someone who could introduce the world the last element of existence for them to finally be complete. Someone who could destroy the fragile concept of imbalance, and recreate the cycle to their own will._

_The Great Hero, a prophet named Yhwach, rose, and decided to challenge such notions..._

* * *

Hayato slid back, brushing off the humanity that clung to his body. Delilah, however, did not relent, rapidly firing arrow after arrow at the Quincy. Hayato grinned, tossing a Seel Schneider at the woman, who swatted it away with no real effort exerted.

"This is going nowhere," Delilah said, "You need to understand that I will kill you right here." Hayato's grin widened.

"I need to understand?" he asked, tone pitched a bit higher, "No, my dear Delilah, you need to understand that I'm not going to allow you to do the honor. I will not allow myself to die, with my goals uncompleted. And now that my greatest allies have been slain, I can not allow their deaths to go in vain. So there is nothing you can do to kill me. I will not stand for it."

"I'm not giving you a choice."

"A choice has never been given to me."

Another arrow soared through the sky, aimed for Hayato, who caught it. Delilah sighed, knowing the truth of her actions. No matter what she tried, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. There just wasn't enough hate in her blackened heart to do so. At the very core of her soul, she was still a peaceful creature. No matter what she did, she could never bring herself to follow in his footsteps, and let hatred consume her.

She was better than that.

* * *

_"What are you reading?" Hideaki said to his son, who had thrown himself into yet another large tome. Ever since Masaki had left the household, this was the only activity he would see his son doing._

_"None of your business," Hayato spat back, venom laced through his tone. Hideaki looked at his son sorrowfully, understanding fully what he was going through. Hayato blinked, before shutting the book and looking at his father, with a furious expression on his face._

_"Do you believe in absolute fate?" he asked. Hideaki was surprised by the question but knew he had to answer as truthfully as he could._

_"I believe that anything can be challenged. Fate, destiny, purpose. Nothing is absolute," Hideaki said, "But that does not mean everything should be challenged. The world is the way it is now because the greater powers decided it to be that way. Anarchism for the sake of chaos is never the way to go about fixing something." Hayato narrowed his eyes._

_"I see," was his response._

* * *

A coffin, in the middle of a dark room, opened, a deep blackness freeing itself from the confines. The room was immediately illuminated and the blackness started to form into the shape of man.

"Call forth the missing Sternritter," Haschwalth said, to his attendant, "The time is upon us."

* * *

_Benevolence was nothing. He had seen the world challenged plenty of times. The books told him so. By the Gods of Death. By the Great Hero. By the Father of the Abyss and his brother. He had seen the world successfully changed because of rebellion. He knows what is possible. But he needs to let such notions that idling was best for the world. The world was rotten. The core. The powers that be. The humanity that resides in it._

_Rotten._

_But as easy as it was to purge the cancer of humanity away, Hayato decided to be more virtuous. Killing everyone would have been the easy option, but instead, he felt it best to try and let humanity fix itself, with a second chance. But first, he would have to deconstruct everything, to reconstruct it all underneath his will._

_There would be no powers that be in his world. There would be no fate underneath his hands. There would be no better good under his law. Transparency and ethical conduct would be his rules mantra. The world would lack the elements that produced the tumor of before. Light, darkness. Humanity. Life and death._

_Halting the course of human advancement creates safety. No one wants to be human. Transcendence past such limitation was the driving force behind humanity. Ridding the world of such desires would cure hatred. There would be no one who tries to move past such boundaries. The mind and the soul would become one. There would be no conflict, for there was no longer any need for one._

_Hayato grinned, visualizing his world, knowing what he needs to accomplish it, and brainstorming ideas on how to make it work. He knew what must happen. He knew it had to happen. And the first step had to take place, in a world where balance was absolute._

_There was no need to rush. He had plenty of time._

* * *

"Let It Rain" by Eric Clapton


	72. Hosanna

Chapter 69 – Hosanna

_The world was bare. The life that lived to die. Their purpose was to populate, not to exist. This was not because they desired nothing, but because they had nothing to motivate them._

_A baby lied, in the middle of a vast and empty desert, alone, wrapped in a thick black blanket. The infant did not make a sound. His eyes were blank as if he was blinded._

_A young goat herder found the infant and brought it back to his family. And for three days, they tried everything they could think of to get the infant to react to something._

_"It might be dead," the goat herder said, "But he's still so warm. I don't understand."_

_"He's not doing anything..." his wife, cradling their young child said, "We've done everything we could." Suddenly, the baby choked out a gasp, and his eyes rolled back. Both the husband and the wife stood, and watched the infant, in anticipation for what to happen next._

_Suddenly, before she could properly react, a blade of darkness stabbed the wife through the spleen, exiting out through her back. The husband's pupils shrank, as she cried out a shrill scream._

_"You'll do..." the infant said, as a thick shadow of darkness fell over him, "You two shall become the first of man..."_

* * *

"Here he is, Retsu," Yura said, standing over the charred and broken form of one Kurosaki Ichigo, as his life force drained. Unohana looked the young man and shook her head softly.

"He looks really bad. Can you heal him?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Unohana replied, sitting next to the body, "I'll need time. This is the most broken I have ever seen a body."

"I need him alive," Yura said, sternly.

"And I understand that quite well, Lord Mouken. Rest easy. I'll do the best job I can."

* * *

_A young man, armed with nothing but a short bow, walked alone, through the endless sand, trying to find some kind of civilization. He had been alone for the majority of his life. His dusty formerly white cloak flapped in the wind, as he trudged up a sand dune, he fell to a knee, feeling fatigued._

_"It's been far too long..." he said, clearing sand from his face. From behind him, a rather strong force of power appeared, and started rapidly approaching him. The man narrowed his eyes, as he quickly jumped away from a surprise attack._

_"Indeed, it has been far too long," the man said, "Who might you be?" The attacker was a shirtless man with bronze, rippled skin, wearing a pelt of a Golden Wolf as a mask, and a white skirt that barely touched his knees._

_"I am Anubis. I see that you are a threat to the balance," he replied, "It is with a heavy heart that I must ask you to accept your death with honor and dignity." The man chucked, drawing his bow and an arrow on his back._

_"I see. I must accept my death..." he said, before quickly firing the arrow. It his Anubis in his chest and bounced off, without Anubis sparing a concern for it._

_"I can see you are not human," the young man said._

_"Please do not fight this. I do not wish to cause you any pain." The young man broke out into laughter._

_"Your words are quite precious, but rest easy," he said, as darkness scattered at his feet, "You will not be causing me any pain. I, Yhwach, will end your life."_

* * *

_The world was slowly changing. The spread of humanity created new purpose. Desires. Emotions. Needs. Love. Hate. The world was on the slow path to self-destruction. And with new found humanity, the soul was now complete._

_But completion always leads to the next desire. Transcendence._

_The world was smothered in endless darkness. Yhwach's influence was perfection. But it was never enough._

_Yhwach wanted to transcend his own purpose, no matter how great he was. But he knew his end was soon approaching. Death had already created a weapon to regulate his darkness. And he knew that the Horsemen were going to stand against him._

_Passing on his immense power was impossible. Abaddon, the young boy, could only absorb so much. The walls were closing, and he had little room to maneuver._

_The end was nigh, but he would never allow himself to show weakness._

* * *

The medallion on Bambietta's hat started to beep loudly as if someone was calling her. The explosive Quincy sighed, and placed her hand on it, to silence it.

"Seems I have to go now," she said, "Shame you couldn't rollover and die like the rest of your pathetic team. I could have gotten more done." She disappeared through a portal made of shadow, leaving the wounded Suì-Fēng by herself.

"D-Damn it..." she growled, as she felt consciousness drift away from her.

* * *

"What the? Why isn't this working!?" Mashiro shouted, sliding back after another kick failed to do any damage to the aged Quincy she was fighting. Robert opened the palm around the handle of his pistol, stretching them.

"How can you not understand?" he said, "I can't believe I found myself fighting two idiots. My powers aren't that hard to grasp."

"Hey! I'm no idiot!" Mashiro shouted, throwing on her Hollow mask and attacking once again. Again, Robert absorbed the blow and blew her away.

"This is has become boring," he said, "His majesty is due to arrive any moment now. I can not allow myself to waste any more time with you." He pointed his gun at Mashiro and fired. The bullet was very fast, but it was also very small, and the Vizard thought she could buff her defenses, and deflect the attack away. However, the bullet penetrated her upper ribcage, without any trouble, and exited through her back. Robert shook his head slowly.

"You really never grasped it..." he said, placing his pistol back in its holster, "Dear..."

"H-How?"

"You did something to us," Kensei accused, "Our attacks stopped working...What did you do?" Robert pushed up his glasses and spared a glance at the captain.

"You finally caught on. Good job," he said, "But that isn't exactly correct. I didn't change you, but instead I changed what type you are."

"Changed our type?"

"Indeed. I changed your type. But I needed input from you. I needed reiatsu from you to change your types into something that can not harm me. You were easy. Your Bankai was very strong, but it also played well into my hand. The girl, on the other hand, I figured was going to be much more difficult.

"Hakuda is something that I studied in great detail. The user focuses reiatsu throughout their body and uses it to augment their physical strength. It is very hard for me to read and control, but if I am hit enough, I can slowly change the type of reiatsu that is being used on me."

"But the bullet...You changed your own reiatsu, didn't you?"

"Captain, are you not aware? Quincies do not possess reiatsu of their own," Robert said, "But as I changed the girl's reiatsu, I changed the reiatsu that I collect into my pistol for a bullet that can not be defended by the girl. It's rather simple.

"Oh dear, I believe I have rambled on a little too long. I suppose I should just kill you two and hurry on ahead. It seems his majesty is finally returning." Right on cue, the medallion on his jacket started to beep. The Quincy closed his eyes.

"Of course..." he said, "Well, I guess our time is through. I suppose we're being seeing each other in the future." He stepped through a portal of shadow and left the two members of the ninth division behind.

* * *

"Captain, how are we going to move these two?" Rangiku asked arms crossed as she leaned on one of the few standing walls in the area. Hitsugaya shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll think of something," he said. A black shadow appeared above the blocks of ice that held Meninas and Candice. It flew into the ice and absorbed the women.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya asked. The black shadow disappeared and Meninas and Candice were gone. Both of the tenth division members were completely quiet.

"...Well...That at least means we don't have to move them..." Rangiku said.

"...Shut up Rangiku..."

* * *

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, body still burning in immense pain. He scanned the area and saw Unohana and Yura standing over him.

"He's awake," Unohana said. Yura smiled.

"Well, that's great. Good job," she said. Ichigo closed his eyes.

"If only I could have died..." he said, quietly.

"But then you would have been useless to us," Yura said, "We need you alive, Ichigo."

"Kurosaki-san, you are needed to stop Yhwach from invading the Soul King's Pavilion," Retsu said, "Before I gave you an out. Now I'm giving you an order. Not as a Captain of the Thirteenth Court Squads, but as a Lord of Famine." Ichigo sat up, his arms burning in pain.

"I didn't get a chance to completely heal you. Your arms are still broken. Surprisingly, I didn't need to do that much, but you were in a horrible state when we found you."

"I'm fine. My body will heal itself," Ichigo said, "I already know what I need to do." Ichigo stood up and started walking away from the duo. Retsu and Yura both looked at the weakened Quincy as he slowly strolled away.

"Does he?" Yura asked.

"Seems like it."

* * *

_Nothingness was empty._

_Painful. Lonely. Agonizing._

_Yhwach woke, in an empty void. His first herald had abandoned him, finding the nothingness of the Abyss to be pleasant. He was a lost cause._

_His lack of power was disgusting. For the first time, Yhwach was truly powerless. Truly defenseless. Everything that he was now was a mockery of his former greatness._

_Even he was blind yet again. His soul was powerful, but he was not..._

_"What kind I do?" he asked, alone in his prison cell, on the deepest layer of hell._

_'You can become great again,' a voice, that sounded unfamiliar to him said, 'Allow me to give you a gift, my child...'_

_"Who are you?" Yhwach asked._

_'I am a fair god. I am Mimihagi...'_

* * *

_Eyes on the inside._

_The great prophet was horrified by his new sight. The ability to see every possible past. The ability to see every possible future. It was horrifying. It was beautiful. It was revealing._

_He saw the cycles that made up the universe. That made up the world. He knew what he needed to do. He could not accept that he was going to fail. He needed to own everything. Nothing should escape his shadow._

_All cycles shall belong to him..._

* * *

"Do you feel it, dear Delilah?" Hayato asked, with a wide grin on his face, "The world is about to change again. Another great soul is rising from their tomb." Delilah quickly turned, and ran down the hall, mentally cursing herself for being weak when she said she wasn't going to be. Hayato quickly paced himself to her.

"Leave me alone!" Delilah shouted.

"I might as well have some company," Hayato said, "I don't want to be in a room full of hostile Wandenreich members by myself. Neither should you or did you forget who you are?" Delilah growled, but did not object. She knew she no longer had any time to waste on the blindfolded Quincy.

* * *

"NaNaNa Najahkoop, Jerome Guizbatt, Mask De Masculine, and Nianzol Weizol have been slain, Grandmaster," Robert said to Haschwalth, who was standing over the tomb of the Yhwach. The blonde Quincy nodded.

"They will be replaced when we can. Now, we witness the glorious return of our leader..." Haschwalth stepped off the platform and Robert return to the formation that stood before it. The black shadow spewing from the coffin started to form the shape of a man.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Rukia gasped, as she, Uryū, and Sado witnessed the rebirth, from a small distance away, hiding the best they could.

"We've failed..." Uryū said, softly.

* * *

A hand gripped on the side of the coffin, pulling up a long haired man, with pitch black hair and a thick beard, reaching down to the middle of his chest. He looked aged as if he wasn't resting at all, just sleeping in his coffin for thousands of years, collecting the years. His body, which was nude, was quickly covered by a thick cloak of shadows. He stood up, overlooking his faithful Wandenreich.

"My children..." he began to speak, "I have come back.

"You all have fought for my return. And the generations before you. And I applaud you and all those who have fallen for me to return from my slumber. You have fought to keep my legacy alive. You have fought this future that I shall bring you all. We will accomplish this goal together.

"Everything in this existence shall belong to one son. The world will exist to cultivate my will. Every possible future shall exist under my watch. Every possible past shall be for me to create. Nothing shall escape my gaze. Everything we have done is to create this world that shall belong to me.

"The world exists for me. And I will mold it to exist for us. Everything underneath the eye of creation shall be mine. Whether it is the Abyss that my first son sought. Or the blood my lost children sullied. The failure of my soul shall be cleansed. I will transcend the cycle. I will not be confined to this failing world. You all will transcend the cycle with me, and we shall conquer all of existence. There are many worlds and they will become ours.

"We will become the masters of the realm, then we will go out, and across the world, outside of this pathetic cycle, and we will define perfection. We will define absolution. There will be no gods, for we will kill them. There is no being that shall be above us."

"The first step is to escape this being and become one above all. Escape the worthlessness of life and become one above mortality. Escape the futility of such a simple existence. Then we shall escape the cycle that binds us.

"The world trembles before our might. The universe awaits in fear of our approaching strength. You just must pledge your eternal faith and pride in me and me alone. Can I trust in you, as you can trust in me? Will you stand with me, as we shake this worthless world for all it is worth?

"Do not fear me. For if I have your trust and if I have your loyalty, we can not fail. I will not allow us to fail, my faithful and dutiful children. We will become the new masters of the realm and nothing will impede our judgment. We will define perfection. We are absolute.

"We are the new world..."

"Is that so?" Ichigo said, as the veil over the Throne of Rebirth was lifted, the boy sitting on it, "To transcend the cycle? Is that your desire?" Yhwach turned to one of his children, a neutral expression on his aged face.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it is a grand surprise to see you. I had expected you to pass on," he said, "Haschwalth used up my reserve of power. It is a shame. A fight against you would have been great to awaken these worn bones." Ichigo chuckled.

"I have no need to fight you now. If I am to transcend the cycle, I'm going to need your guidance. Of course." Ichigo grinned, as he grabbed the shiv from before.

"This world will never belong to you. I will not allow it. My death will not be the end of my story." He stabbed himself in the wrist with his one good arm, and the blood spread, wrapping itself around the Throne.

"Amazing..." Hayato said, "You speak to him, but you mean to stop my plans. You truly are a massive thorn in my side." Ichigo's grin grew, as he summoned his spirit weapon, leaving the chair. Hayato chuckled.

"To fight me in such a state. I don't want to be responsible for your death, but you have been quite the annoyance." Before he could move, Delilah was in front of the eldest Kurosaki child, aiming an arrow at his chest. The point-blank arrow tossed Ichigo back, into a black portal, and Delilah was quick to follow him inside of it. Hayato did not give chase, merely just sitting back and laughing.

"I see. I see," he said, "This isn't going to be easy for me. Or you, big guy. What are you gonna do about that menace." Yhwach closed his eyes.

"I am too weakened to do anything. Besides, our road is a tedious one. We can not be burdened by chasing after children doomed to mortality. We will advance on our own road." Hayato smiled, a red portal opening behind him.

"I see. Well, my turn is over. Everything I have tried today has ended in complete failure. I guess I'll see you soon, father." Chains wrapped around his body and pulled him into it.

"Your majesty, shall we give chase?" Haschwalth asked. Yhwach shook his head.

"We have no need."

"I see. What about the Soul King? Shall we continue our invasion?"

"No. We will pull back. For our needs, we do not need the Soul King. Pull back, rest and recover for the future. Success is created by patience, not haste."

"I see."

* * *

Ichigo landed in a dark forest, in the middle of a torrential downpour. He pulled the arrow out of his chest and crushed it. Delilah appeared and lowered her head.

"Fate was not as kind as it should have been. This shouldn't be happening..." she said. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"You're right. It shouldn't be."

* * *

"Hosanna" by Hillsong United


	73. Dissident

Chapter 70 – Dissident

Out of all the "gifts" that he had been given, the one he considered the most useful was the one from Ulquiorra.

The ability of near instantaneous high-speed regeneration was something that he would never take for granted ever again. Well, he would never underestimate the ability again.

Ichigo was still severely burned from the attack from the Quincy, and still had a completely shattered right arm, to go with broken ribs, a collapsed lung, if he had to guess, and a broken bone in his right leg, but most of the damage was healed. Of course, if he wasn't aided by Unohana, he would have probably died before his body could regulate itself. That would have been bad. He still has work to do.

"Kurosaki!" Delilah called out, brandishing a long bardiche, "Do not make me do this. Just accept this." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, clenching his fist weakly.

"I would ask you who you think you are," he said, "But I don't care. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate to get rid of you. So in my humble opinion, I'm going to need you to stand down and back off." Delilah sighed.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to protect you. This isn't worth the last remaining breath you have left."

"I need to do something. I can't let this world fall to shit and not do anything about while I can. So again, I'm going to ask you to back off." The woman opened her stance, indicating that she was willing to go to war to prevent Ichigo from advancing any further.

"Kurosaki," Delilah said, "You're in no shape to fight anyone right now. Turn back. We'll handle things from no one." On cue, Sora and Izanami, a dark-skinned man, wearing a mask that resembled a beetle, landed beside her. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not fighting for nothing. You can't possibly understand what I need to do," Ichigo said, "No matter what you try to say to me, I need to continue. I can not fail right now. I will not allow all that I have given up to be for nothing." The broken man staggered ahead, his reiatsu barely being readable.

"Do we need to stop him?" Izanami asked. Delilah shook her head.

"No. Let him go," she said, sorrowfully, "He's a dead man walking."

* * *

"Ichigo lived?" Uryu asked, "How did he get away?"

"I-I don't know?" Rukia said, "He was brutalized by that blonde guy and then he was blown up. I couldn't feel his reiatsu at all."

"We need to leave and regroup with Urahara-san," Uryu said, "Before we are found out."

"You speak as if you weren't known already," Yhwach said, "Welcome to my chapel. What can we do for you?" The trio was absorbed by a shadow and teleported in front of the Great Soul of Darkness.

"Y-You..." Rukia sputtered, "What are you going to do?"

"I will do as I said. I will transcend the cycle and make all of creation mine," Yhwach replied, "The end shall come when the time is ready. I'll grant you that comfort."

"Wait...You aren't going to kill us?" Uryū asked.

"I have no need to. You will spread the message of my return. Then you should fall when the end is nigh. Killing you now would be a wasteful show of force.

"Now now, do not assume you can match me in time. I have seen each of your futures. None of you are able to defy fate."

* * *

"Head Captain, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Ukitake asked, he, Shunsui, and Yamamoto standing before a gate, with a skeleton behind it. Yamamoto nodded.

"It is my duty," he said, "Even if I were to disagree with what must be done." Shunsui closed his eyes.

"I hope you do not regret this, old man," he said, "I guess we can wake her up." The skeleton rattled, black white dots filling the eye sockets.

"Who dares stay before me?" the skeleton bellowed out, tilting her head down. The whites of her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, it's you, Genryusai..." she said, "I haven't seen you in a long time. How is Daichi doing? Still dead, I presume." Genryusai closed his eyes.

"I need to go to the Pavilion. Let me pass, Benzaiten." The skeleton woman laughed.

"And for what purpose would I allow you to pass through my gates?"

"This is necessary. It's for something bigger than the Seireitei.

"I'm bigger than the Seireitei, and yet you don't listen to me." Yamamoto's stern-faced glare fell.

"..."

"Yes...I'm still bitter," Benzaiten said, "But you really need to get past me, eh? I see." The skeleton woman opened her gates. Shunsui and Jushirō both looked extremely worried.

"I know we can't stop you, but are you one-hundred percent sure that this is the right thing to do?" Jushirō asked. Yamamoto said nothing, as he walked through the portal.

"I guess that answers your question," Shunsui said, closing his eyes.

* * *

_To defy fate._

_What exactly was fate was the question? And unfortunately, there were no good answers._

_So how can one defy the unknown?_

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Narita Takehiko, one of the Captains of the Royal Guard said, watching Kimura carry the openly bleeding Orihime, "She's gonna bleed out before they can even perform the ceremony. This wasn't the smoothest of actions."

"Silence, Narita," Kimura shot back, "I know what I am doing. She will rise."

"Okay, okay, no need to get hostile," the redheaded captain said, "I'll stay in my lane. But was it really necessary to stab her?"

"Very. She wasn't cooperating."

"That doesn't give you a reason to stab her."

"It gives me plenty of reason."

"Okay, whatever dude," Takehiko said, with a huff, "I don't get you but whatever. Get her to the Pavilion." Takehiko started to walk away. Kimura narrowed his eyes.

"Where the hell do you think that you are going?" he growled out, "A new Successor of Souls is about to start their reign, and you're just going to not attend!?" Takehiko shook his head.

"I have important things to do. There's a special somebody I need to say hi too. But you'll be fine by yourself, right?"

"Don't doubt my abilities."

"Fuck off. Good luck."

* * *

_The Abyss stirs._

_It awaits another champion._

_And this one is the one it has always yearned for._

_And the wait is nearly over. The world will change._

_This is inevitable. The world will be forced to._

* * *

**"Has the time come?"** a grand being, with dark red skin, and a thick brown beard roared, **"Has our champion come?"**

 **"Have patience, War. The time is drawing closer with every passing moment,"** another being, with sickly green skin said, **"Our time is close."**

**"The Abyss draws closer! We shouldn't have to wait for our champion!"**

**"War, please calm down,"** a feminine figure, with gray skin, said, **"Haste makes waste. We've been in this situation before. And we have forced development when patience should have been the best course of action."**

**"This is tiresome!"**

**"How irritating,"** a being with golden skin said, sitting on a high throne, **"War, just for once can you not be so rash. Death claims to have found the perfect candidate for a champion. We'll take their word for it."** The skeleton lord nodded, staying silent.

**"I suppose...It's still frustrating."**

**"Indeed War,"** the golden being said, **"But in theend if Death's candidate is true, we will transcend the Abyss."**

* * *

" _Ichigo, Zangetsu has left,_ " the being that represented Ichigo's Quincy powers said, slowly, " _What are we to do now? How will we fight, missing such a key component?_ "

"I don't need Zangetsu," Ichigo said, "Right now, we just need to keep moving forward. One step at a time. Until my time is finally done."

" _But, Ichigo-_ "

"Do you have a name?" The spirit being looked shocked at the question.

" _I...I do not..._ "

"...Then can you think of one?"

" _I don't understand why it's important, Ichigo. But I understand...I would like to be called...Gugalanna._ "

"Gugalanna...That is a good name."

* * *

"This is why I told you not to run off, Arisawa-chan," Urahara said, "These opponents are a little bit too difficult for your current level right now." Tatsuki narrowed her eyes, in a mixture of anger and fear for her taken friend.

"If you're worried about Inoue-chan, she'll be taken care of. Kurosaki-san is on his way. And he won't allow himself to fail now."

"B-but how-"

"Ah ah, Arisawa-chan, do not strain yourself. Yoruichi has taken care of that issue. And Tessai will make sure Kurosaki-san is fit to fight. Do not allow worry to overtake you. It's not a good look."

"Urahara-san, I have found Kurosaki-san," the large master of Kidō said, "This is a job that might be outside of my expertise. His injuries are very severe."

"Just do the best you can," Ichigo said, voiced strained. Tatsuki noticed the tone and immediately started to worry.

"Ichigo..." she said.

"I'm fine," he replied, knowing what the next question was going to be. He didn't have the time nor desire to have to explain himself.

"You better be," Yoruichi said, arriving on the scene, accompanied by Nemu and a younger boy, that looked nearly identical to her, "Yūshirō, set the gate up. And make it quick. We don't have time to waste."

"Yes, onee-sama!" Yūshirō shouted, excitedly. Nemu, seeing nothing else to do, assisted the boy in the construction.

"A gate?" Tatsuki said.

"If Kurosaki-san is going to get to the Soul King's Pavilion, he's going to need a way there," Urahara said.

"Lay still, Kurosaki-san. I'll heal you to the best of my abilities," Tessai said.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Yoruichi asked.

"I lost Zangetsu and Yhwach returned. There's nothing more that I can do but this," Ichigo answered, "I'm going to fight as hard as I can, but in the end, I'm done. My soul is falling apart."

"Ichigo, you have gone above what was expected of you. Are you sure you don't want us to join you."

"I want you to work on restoring the Seireitei. I will be fine. Somewhat."

"Ichigo, are you stupid?" Tatsuki growled, "We can help."

"I don't doubt that. But...This is something that I can do. I can't help in any other way, but bloodshed. Again, do not worry about me. I have no margin for error."

"Kurosaki-san," Nemu said, "I understand." Everyone but Ichigo turned to the artificial soul.

"Thank you Nemu," Ichigo said, sitting up, "Tessai, you have done an admirable job. Is the gate nearly open."

"Just a couple of minutes, Kurosaki-san!" Yūshirō said.

"Good, good...Urahara..."

"I understand," he said, "You better not allow yourself to fail, Kurosaki-san."

"Thank you."

* * *

Ichigo hated the rain. All of the worst days in his life tended to happen when it rained. The vivid reminders of his failures. The vivid reminders of loss.

Of course, pass the gate, the rain refused to cease. It poured down, in a perpetual torrent. It was symbolic of his life, really.

It was tiring. And was he tired. Ichigo wanted to lay down, and let death take him, but he had a job to do.

He never liked playing the hero. That wasn't who he was. He wasn't a savior. Nor was he a protector. He fought because he had to. Not because he liked to. Nor because he wanted the honor.

Maybe people knew this. He was consistently forced to fight, but what he was truly fighting for. Maybe because he never found something to fight for. Or maybe he just didn't like to fight. Or maybe he was just not the noble warrior everyone likened him to be.

"I'll be allowed to rest after this," Ichigo said, somberly. He remembered how Kamen was terrified of death. No matter what he tried, he couldn't muster the feeling of fear. Was his depression that deeply ingrained? Did he desire the comfort of nothingness more than he wanted to live?

In the end, it does not matter. His life had come to this. Ichigo was going to die. He was going to die, doing the only thing he was good at. And in the end, he was going to accept such a fate.

"It is a shame, that you were the one that I would meet..." the Head Commander of the Thirteen Court Squads, the esteemed Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, said, raindrops pattering off of him, "I figured it was a matter of time. You are clearly a threat, with no regard for reason. And for that, I will eliminate you."

"Of course," Ichigo said, sword warping into his hands, "This has been a long time coming."

* * *

"Dissident" by Pearl Jam

Sorry for the long wait. Had a lot of adult to do.


End file.
